Mi hijo
by noed318
Summary: Suga tiene sus secretos y un hijo llamado shoyo. se mudan y deben adaptarse a un nuevo entorno y nuevas personas que invadirán su vida poniendo todo de cabeza.
1. chapter 1

los personajes pertenecen al manga y anime Haikyuu, Aunque puede Que aparezca alguno de mi autoría.

la historia en Sí sería una realidad alterna y algunos de los personajes seran simplemente niños.

Espero les guste. **Mi hijo.**

Esa casa era un completo caos, había cajas por doquier algunas vacías y otras llenas de objetos. Los juguetes que generalmente estaban por todo el lugar ahora se encontraban dentro de varias de esas cajas. Los estantes de las bibliotecas están casi todos vacíos al igual que los estantes de la cocina. Todo eso hacía que esa casa que siempre rebosaba de risas y un ambiente familiar y alegre, ahora se viera triste y silenciosa. Pero ese silencio llevaba un rato siendo interrumpido por un incesante pitido. El identificador de llamada anunciaba el mismo número una y otra vez. El peligris lo había notado solo una vez y decidió ignorarlo.

Aquel delgado doncel iba y venía por toda la casa, de una habitación a la otra, a la sala, la cocina y nuevamente a la habitación, llevaba objetos y cada tanto traía una caja la cual dejaba en la sala. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de unos pequeños ojos color caramelo.

El pequeño pelinaranja, de casi 5 años, se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y observó a Suga, su mamá, terminando de meter su ropa y peluches en una maleta. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al centrar sus ojos en el ahora serio rostro de Suga. Esa expresión ya llevaba al menos dos semanas y él en verdad extrañaba la hermosa y dulce sonrisa de su mamá.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Suga susurró un "¿por que no deja de insistir?" Antes de desviar su mirada hacia la sala, en ese momento sus ojos color caramelo se encontraron con aquel pequeño de cabello revuelto, que lo miraba con una expresión algo triste desde la puerta de la habitación. Aquella expresión fue como un golpe directo a su corazón. Desde que ese pequeño inquieto y revoltoso había llegado a su vida, él sólo vivía para ese niño que tenía una sonrisa tan brillante como el mismo sol.

"Las paredes y todo en aquel lugar era blanco, incluso la ropa que usaba aquella mujer que lo miraba sentada en esa cama. Sus ojos tenían una expresión que Suga no podía descifrar y se notaban brillantes, listos para derramar lágrimas.

El peligris dudo y apretó un poco más al pequeño de 9 meses en sus brazos, antes de acercarse a aquella mujer.

—Suga ahí está bien —dijo ella haciendo que el peligris se detenga a cinco pasos de distancia—... Tengo que pedirte algo sumamente importante… si en verdad me amas lo harás —Suga desvío su mirada a la psicóloga que comenzó a acercarse—, deshazte de ese niño,haz lo que sea con él, pero no quiero volver a verlo nunca.

Suga la miró realmente sorprendido y luego volvió a centrar sus ojos en ese pequeño de cabello naranja que dormía tranquilamente, con una hermosa sonrisa, entre sus brazos y en ese momento sintió como si alguien apretara con fuerza su corazón. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a aquella mujer.

—Sabes que te amo, pero jamás podría hacer eso…"

Movió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos de su mente. Realmente le había dolido aquella situación, por eso se convirtió en padre y madre. Shoyo era su debilidad y esa mirada que él pequeño le estaba dando en verdad dolía.

Suga apretó el peluche que tenía entre las manos y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro le hizo una seña al pelinaranja para que se acercara.

—Ven Shoyo —susurró al ver algo de duda en el pequeño.

Los ojos del Pequeño recorrieron las finas facciones del peligris, deteniéndose en aquellos manchones verdosos que todavía no terminaban de desaparecer, para finalmente centrarse en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y esa sonrisa que intentaba ocultar la tristeza que el mayor sentía. El niño se acercó y se detuvo a un paso de Suga, quien inmediatamente se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

—MamáSuga, no estes triste —dijo el niño haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras con una de sus manitos acariciaba la mejilla del peligris.

—Lo siento mucho Shoyo, sé que notaste que no estoy bien, pero ya verás que todo va a mejorar pronto —respondió abrazando al pequeño—... Tenemos que irnos shoyo, tendremos una nueva casa, harás nuevos amigos, y todo estará bien, vamos a volver a sonreír como siempre —agregó con un leve temblor en la voz, mientras el pequeño lo abrazaba y escondía su carita en el hueco del cuello del mayor.

—Si mamáSuga es feliz yo también —respondió el pequeño en un tono muy alegre que le hizo saber a Suga que había una enorme sonrisa en la carita de su bebé.

El timbre sonó y Suga dió un pequeño respingo mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte a Shoyo. Soltó al pequeño, caminó lentamente hasta la sala y miró con algo de temor hacia la puerta de entrada. El timbre volvió a sonar. Saludos se acercó, el peligris le hizo una seña con el dedo para que no hiciera ruido y luego se acercó a la puerta tratando de no emitir ningún sonido. Apretó uno de los botones del comunicador y la pequeña pantalla de este se encendió mostrando a un hombre alto de cabello castaño largo sujeto en una coleta, barba de unos cuantos días y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, junto a él podía verse a su pareja, un doncel más bajo, con un extraño peinado en punta y un mechón rubio en la frente, que le sonreía y saludaba hacia la cámara del comunicador. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en los labios del peligris y sin demorar más quitó los tres seguros de la puerta, giró la llave y abrió. Allí estaban sus buenos amigos Asahi y Noya junto a su pequeño Tadashi, un niño de la misma edad que Shoyo, de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, un poco verdoso dirían algunos, un poco largo con un mechón que se levanta en la coronilla, su carita pecosa mostraba una bonita sonrisa acompañada por esos ojos café, idénticos a los de Noya.

—Bienvenidos —dijo antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio y moverse para permitirles el paso—, disculpen la demora.

—No te preocupes Suga —respondió Noya mientras entraba tirando de la mano del pequeño Tadashi.

—El que debe disculparnos eres tú, se nos hizo. tarde, como de costumbre —murmuró Asahi ampliando su sonrisa y entrando a la casa para que el peligris pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Suga dio una rápida mirada hacia ambos lados de la calle y sin demorar demasiado cerró la puerta volviendo a echar llave. Al instante el grito de Shoyo retumbó en la sala y en cuanto Suga volteó pudo ver a su pequeño pelinaranja abrazando a Tadashi y al instante Noya se unió a aquel abrazo levantando a ambos niños en brazos mientras reía fuertemente.

Unos minutos después ambos niños se encontraron jugando con un balón en el pequeño patio mientras los tres adultos tomaban un té que Suga acababa de preparar.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —indagó Asahi dando un vistazo al caos de cajas que había en esa sala.

—Si, ya sólo me quedan algunas cosas de uso cotidiano que guardar y lo hare mañana antes de que nos vengan a buscar.

—Es increíble que finalmente te mudes antes que nosotros, ¿quién hubiera dicho que esto sucedería? —dijo Noya como si nada—, después de todo hace un mes cuando te comentamos que nos mudariamos tu…

—NOYA —interrumpió Asahi levantando la voz y mirando al más bajo con una expresión realmente seria. Entonces Noya noto que había hablado de más, sus ojos se centraron en Suga y se golpeó mentalmente al ver los rastros de aquellos moretones que todavía no terminaban de desaparecer de la nívea piel del peligris.

—Lo siento Suga, sabes que cuando abro la boca hablo sin fijarme en nada —se disculpó el más bajo hablando lo más rápido que podía.

—No te preocupes Noya, después de todo es verdad, de no ser por lo que sucedió jamás hubiera pensado en dejar esta casa —respondió el peligris con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Sigue intentando acercarse? —preguntó Asahi llamando la atención de Suga.

—Desde ayer solo llama por teléfono, al parecer lo han hecho viajar para que no rompa la orden de restricción y se meta en un lío… Pero eso no cambia nada el miedo sigue presente —dijo Suga antes de centrar su mirada en la ventana que daba acceso al patio donde los pequeños jugaban—. El miércoles tuve una reunión con mi abogado y un representante de su familia, al parecer decidieron darme una especie de indemnización y prometieron que lo harían cumplir con la orden de restricción…

—¿Y eso es seguro? —indagó Noya con algo de precaución.

—Según mi abogado si…

—Bueno, lo único importante es que finalmente ya no se acerque a ti y a Shoyo.


	2. nuevo lugar

**Mi Hijo**

 **Nuevo lugar**

Después de casi dos horas de viaje el auto se adentró en un bello vecindario de pintorescas casitas, ninguna demasiado grande, todas con frentes diferentes. Luego de recorrer dos calles, finalmente se detuvieron ante una casita de dos pisos, de frente blanco, con la puerta y las ventanas azules y un pequeño jardín delantero algo descuidado.

Suga bajó del auto y rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera para que Shoyo y Tadashi también bajarán. Con una sonrisa se agachó para estar más cerca de su pequeño pelinaranja.

—Este es nuestro nuevo hogar Shoyo, todavía tenemos que acomodarlo, pero estoy seguro de que te gustara —el pequeño sonrió y abrazó al peligris.

—No importa donde esté, mientras esté con mamáSuga —respondió el pelinaranja antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Suga.

—¿Como no adorar a ese pequeño? —dijo un sonriente Noya mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Bien, les parece si entramos y la recorremos mientras llegan Asahi y el camión de la mudanza —dijo Suga sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

—Siiiiiiiiii —gritaron los dos pequeños y Noya al unísono, antes de correr tras Suga, quien ya se acercaba a la puerta.

Al entrar en la casa se encontraron con una sala bastante grande, con unos enormes ventanales que daban al jardín. A la derecha había una barra que servía de separación entre la sala y la espaciosa cocina, la cual dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del peligris, pues lo único que había pedido era que la cocina no fuera un pequeño armario. A la izquierda se encontraba la escalera y dos puertas, una daba a un baño y la otra a una habitación bastante espaciosa. Arriba había tres habitaciones y otro baño. En unos pocos minutos Shoyo corría por todo el lugar arrastrando a Tadashi, quien solo sonreía y seguía al pelinaranja sin objeción alguna.

—Es genial, ¿sabes que es lo mejor?... Está a solo una cuadra de nuestra casa —dijo Noya acercándose a Suga que estaba abriendo la puerta balcón para que los niños pudieran salir al patio.

—Sí, aunque a ustedes todavía les falta como un mes para mudarse.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, es realmente cansador tener que venir todos los días hasta aquí por el trabajo y el preescolar de Dashi, pero hasta que no terminen de arreglar las tuberías y pintar no podemos instalarnos —agregó el castaño inflando los cachetes y ganándose una risita del peligris.

Un bocinazo llamó la atención de ambos y sin dudarlo un momento se asomaron a la puerta. El camión con los muebles y todo lo demás acababa de llegar. Asahi y otros dos hombres bajaron del vehículo y haciendo una seña con la mano le indicó a Suga y Noya que se acercarán a ayudar.

—¿Empezamos con los muebles? —preguntó el peligris todavía con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver la expresión de su amigo Asahi.

—Tu no puedes hacer fuerza así que solo te vas a ocupar de las cajas y cosas más livianas —dijo en un tono que delataba un poco su preocupación.

Suga soltó un suspiro y asintió obteniendo una sonrisa de sus dos amigos.

En unas pocas horas habían metido todo en la casa y luego simplemente se dedicaron a ubicar cada cosa donde correspondía. Ese sábado fue largo para todos incluso para los pequeños quienes se habían pasado el día yendo y viniendo, trayendo y llevando cosas para ayudar.

La noche los sorprendió todavía acomodan de cosas. Ordenaron pizzas y Suga invitó a sus amigos a quedarse esa noche, después de todo era más fácil y rápido armar los futones que hacer casi una hora de viaje para volver a su casa. Noya y Tadashi le lanzaron sus miradas de cachorro a Asahi y este no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

Después de comer los dos pequeños cayeron rendidos.

—Es una linda casa Suga —comentó Asahi, volviendo a la sala después de dejar a los dos pequeños dormidos en la habitación de Shoyo y el peligris le contestó con una sonrisa—... Conociendo a tu madre creí que iba a ser más grande.

—Mi madre no tiene idea… pienso llamarla en una semana o dos y decirle que nos mudamos —la pareja miró realmente sorprendida al peligris.

—¿Si ella no sabe, quien se encargó de todo? —preguntó Noya, pues era más que consiente que Suga no se había movido de su casa en la última semana y la mudanza fue organizada en un tiempo récord.

—Mi abogado se encargó de todo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tu madre no sabe nada? —Suga solo asintió a la pregunta del más alto—... ¿estas demente Suga? Sabes cómo es tu madre ¿tienes una idea de lo que puede pasar cuando se entere? —la voz de Asahi volvía a denotar su preocupación.

—Ya lo sé y por eso mismo no quise que se entere, además con todo lo que he ahorrado pude comprar la casa sin ningún problema.

—Cambiando de tema ¿cuándo sale tu próximo libro? —preguntó Noya sonriendo, sabía que ese tema podía generar una discusión larga, por lo que era mejor desviarlo lo más rápido posible.

—Tendría que estar para finales de este mes, pero al parecer hubo un problema con el ilustrador y obviamente no van a publicar un libro para niños sin ilustraciones —respondió Suga aliviado de haber salido del tema de su madre. El peligris adoraba a su madre, pero también sabía que esa mujer era demasiado protectora y controladora, motivo por el cual le asustaba la idea de contarle a esa mujer lo que había sucedido.

Finalmente todos se fueron a dormir.

Suga se vio en su nueva habitación. Los muebles estaban en su lugar, pero todavía había al menos cinco cajas y dos maletas con cosas por acomodar. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la ventana, miró el cielo estrellado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Todo estará bien, puedes hacer lo que sea Suga" se dijo a sí mismo para alentarse y encarar lo que sea que el destino le deparara.

El domingo pasó sin contratiempos. Después de almorzar salieron a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco el barrio y terminaron en una plaza a tres cuadras de la nueva casa. Suga, Noya y Asahi se sentaron en una banca cerca del sector de juegos, donde ahora se encontraban los dos pequeños correteando de un lugar a otro.

Antes de que anocheciera la pareja y el pequeño pecoso volvieron a su hogar, dejando finalmente solos a Suga y Shoyo. El peligris arropó a su pequeño pelinaranja y le acarició con ternura la mejilla, el niño sonrió y le devolvió la caricia.

—¿MamaSuga te gusta la nueva casa? —preguntó el pelinaranja mientras se le cerraban los ojitos.

—Si me gusta… ¿A tí? —Shoyo asintió emitiendo un ajá, sin volver a abrir sus ojitos—, me alegro. Buenas noches pajarito —concluyó el peligris dejando un beso en la frente del niño, luego salió de la habitación apagando las luces.

Para el lunes por la mañana todas las cosas estaban en su lugar, ya no había cajas u objetos empacados el peligris había pasado varias horas aquella noche terminando de acomodar todo.

La alarma sonó a las 7 am y Suga la detuvo al tercer pitido. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana iluminando tenuemente la habitación, el peligris miró su celular y soltó un suspiro cansado al ver la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, todas provenientes del mismo número.

"Persistente, tengo que cambiar el número" pensó mientras bajaba de la cama. Luego de pasar por el baño, prepararse y vestirse, fue directo a la habitación de Shoyo, allí también la luz entraba por la ventana, se acercó a ella y abrió las cortinas, al voltear no pudo evitar volver a suspirar, al ver tantos juguetes y ropa desparramadas por el lugar, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al centrar sus ojos en esa cama, donde Shoyo dormía medio cruzado, una de sus piernas colgaba por la orilla de la cama, una sábana cubría muy poco de aquel cuerpito, su brazo izquierdo estaba escondido debajo de la almohada mientras el derecho abrazaba a Keko, un conejo de tela que Suga había hecho para el pequeño cuando esté todavía era un bebé, Shoyo adoraba ese muñeco.

Suga se acercó a la cama y sin decir nada dejó un beso la mejilla del niño, luego otro y otro, hasta que escuchó la risa del pequeño.

—Buen día mamáSuga —dijo el pelinaranja entre risas antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del mayor.

—Buen día mi pajarito, hay que levantarse, hoy conocerás tu nueva escuela.

—Siiiiiiiiii —respondió el pequeño realmente contento saltando rápidamente de la cama y corriendo a su armario para buscar su ropa. Suga fue tras él y le entregó un pantalón corto de color azul y una remera en un azul más claro con un estampado blanco.

—Busca un par de medias y las zapatillas, ¿te vas a vestir solito?

—Si, ya soy grande mamáSuga —respondió el pequeño abriendo un cajón y comenzando a buscar entre todas las medias que allí había.

—Ok, ¿qué quieres desayunar pajarito?

—Chocolate —gritó inmediatamente Shoyo.

Suga no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y sonreír, ya que su pequeño siempre respondía lo mismo cuando preguntaba.

—Lo voy a pensar —respondió Suga, igual que siempre, sin más dejo al pequeño para que se acomodara y él se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando Shoyo bajó, en la barra de la cocina lo esperaba una taza que contenía leche con chocolate y dos galletas con chispas de chocolate. Se sentó para tomar su desayuno y mientras mordía una galleta centró sus ojos en Suga que revolvía su té mientras escribía en su cuaderno, cosa que hizo sonreír al pequeño, que el peligris volviera a escribir solo podía significar que ya se sentía mejor y eso hacía realmente feliz al pequeño.

Una vez ambos terminaron de desayunar, Suga le puso al pelinaranja el cubre y el sombrerito que componían el uniforme para su nuevo preescolar. Shoyo tomó su mochila y se acercó a la puerta, esperó un momento y luego volvió a buscar al peligris con la mirada, para encontrarlo mirándose en un espejo con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

—Ya casi no se notan —dijo Shoyo llamando la atención del mayor.

—Lo sé, las cicatrices tardarán un poco más —murmuró Suga dibujando una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Los moretones ya casi habían desaparecido, ahora solo se notaban unos pequeños manchones algo verdosos y la cicatriz más notoria era una sobre su ceja derecha.

—Mamá —dijo Shoyo estirando sus brazos hacia el peligris. Este se acercó y se agachó para quedar a la altura y recibir el abrazo de su pequeño—, te quiero mucho —agregó y plantó un beso en la mejilla del mayor.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho pajarito —acotó Suga aferrandose con fuerza al pequeño.

Caminaron las 8 cuadras que había desde su hogar hasta el preescolar. El edificio era enorme, pues comprendía los diferentes niveles educativos. Pasaron dos enormes puertas y se detuvieron en la tercera, donde podían verse flores y pájaros pintados, tanto en las paredes como en la misma puerta, que todavía estaba cerrada.

Luego de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron y se asomaron un par de jóvenes maestras con un delantal que simulaba ser un conejo, una de las jovenes se disculpó por la tardanza y comenzaron a recibir a los pequeños, quienes apenas si se despedían de sus padres y madres.

—Bien Shoyo, ya hablamos de esto, te portaras bien, harás todo lo que tú maestra te pida y intentaras hacer amigos…

—¿Tadashi estará aquí? —preguntó el pelinaranja haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Tadashi entra más tarde, ¿intentaras hacer amigos? —el niño asintió—. Estaré aquí esperando cuando salgas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —respondió Suga besando la frente del pequeño.

Se acercaron a las maestras y se presentaron, estas los saludaron y una de ellas tomó a Shoyo de la mano y lo guío al interior del edificio.

Suga observó cómo su bebé se perdía entre los otros niños y rogó para que le fuera bien en su primer día. Mientras se alejaba de la puerta observó a su alrededor como los mayores se despedían de sus hijos y casi sin darse cuenta sus ojos se centraron en un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés que estaba agachado despidiéndose de un pequeño un poco más alto que Shoyo, de cabello también negro, ojos azules y expresión seria. El niño hizo una mueca que Suga supuso era una sonrisa, y se alejó del mayor para ingresar en el edificio, el peligris no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la constante sonrisa y alegría de Shoyo, por lo que sé le hacía extraña la actitud de ese niño. De repente despertó y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí, no quería que la gente pensara mal de él. Al pasar junto a aquel hombre volvió a mirarlo de reojo, era alto y con un cuerpo muy bien formado, sus ojos se habían centrado en su celular y su expresión había cambiado a una un poco más seria, y a pesar de eso Suga solo pudo pensar que ese hombre era realmente atractivo y que definitivamente no le molestaría comprobar que tan bien formado estaba ese cuerpo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

"Kōshi, ¿en qué estás pensando? Es un hombre casado y padre de un posible compañero de Shoyo" se regañó mentalmente, antes de cruzar la calle "la abstinencia sexual hace estragos en mi" agregó y comenzó a reír.

 **Hola, espero les haya gustado el cap.**

 **saludos, gracias por leer.**


	3. Haciendo amigos

**Mi hijo** **Haciendo amigos** Shoyo estaba realmente feliz, en verdad le gustaba ese lugar. Las paredes estaban decoradas con flores y pájaros, y también podían verse muchas carteleras donde se exponían los dibujos de los niños, las puertas de los salones eran de diferentes colores. La muchacha qur lo llevaba de la mano, se detuvo ante una puerta naranja y esperaron. Escucharon la campana, unos segundo después se escuchó el murmullo de una canción y al terminar comenzaron a verse pequeños grupos que entraban desde el patio guiados por su respectiva maestra, en un momento una mujer alta de cabello negro y lentes se acercó hasta ellos, abrió la puerta y esperó a que los niños entrarán al salón, les pidió que se ubicaran en sus lugares y volvió a asomarse a la puerta. La joven que sujetaba su mano le dijo algo a la mujer y está solo asintió. Shoyo le sonrió a la bella pelinegra mientras la otra joven se alejaba, la mujer le sonrió y se inclinó un poco para saludarlo.

—Hola Shoyo, yo soy Kiyoko Shimizu y seré tu maestra, espero que te portes bien —dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el revuelto cabello naranja del pequeño, que asintió con una enorme sonrisa—, muy bien, entremos así te puedes presentar con tus nuevos compañeros.

El pequeño pelinaranja soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreír antes de caminar tras su nueva maestra. El salón tenía tres ventanas muy grandes con cortinas naranjas, a un lado de la puerta estaba el perchero para los niños y luego podían verse una serie de estantes donde estaban los útiles para trabajar y una biblioteca repleta de libros infantiles, en el fondo del aula había un sector de juegos, repleto de estantes y cajas con juguetes, una alfombra naranja ocupaba casi un tercio del lugar y la otra parte del espacio era ocupada por cinco mesas pentagonales con sus respectivas sillas, donde ya estaban sentados los demás niños.

Shoyo observó a sus nuevos compañeros y noto la curiosidad en muchos de ellos.

—Niños, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, por favor saluden a Shoyo Sugawara.

—Hola Shoyo —dijeron todos en un cantito.

—Hola, espero que seamos amigos —agregó el pelinaranja con su habitual alegría.

—Buen Shoyo, siéntate en esta mesa junto a Tobio y Kei —dijo Kiyoko señalando la mesa donde se encontraban un niño rubio de lentes y ojos dorados y otro de cabello negro muy lacio y ojos muy azules, ambos con expresión seria. Shoyo se sentó junto al pelinegro y la maestra volteó a mirar a los otros dos niños—, espero que hoy no haya problemas.

Los niños se miraron de reojo y solo asintieron. Esa mañana fue más lenta de lo que el pelinaranja esperaba, sus compañeros lo ignoraban y en verdad parecían más centrados en discutir entre ellos por cualquier cosa. El resto de sus compañeros también parecían poco interesados en interactuar con él, por lo que finalmente terminó jugando con bloques en un rincón del sector de juegos, los demás niños jugaban a su alrededor pero ninguno se acercaba a él.

A la hora del almuerzo todos se dirigieron al comedor, un salón muy grande con largas mesas. La maestra los ubicó a todos en dos mesas y unos instantes después dos señoras pasaron sirviendo la comida. Shoyo probó aquellos macarrones con queso que acababan de servirle y decidió que no estaban mal, pero definitivamente prefería los de Suga. Miró a Tobio y Kei, que volvían a discutir, quién sabe por qué y la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él.

—¿Ahora por qué discuten?

—¿Qué te importa? —respondió al unísono.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos enano naranja? —dijo el rubio mostrándole una extraña sonrisa a Shoyo, en ese momento Tobio intentó quitarle a Kei el vaso que sostenía, forcejearon un poco y finalmente el contenido del vaso terminó sobre el rubio. El pelinaranja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, con lo que se ganó una mirada furiosa de Kei y otra curiosa de parte de Tobio.

Al terminar el almuerzo, todos volvieron a sus aulas. Shoyo volvió a intentar jugar con sus compañeros, pero no consiguió nada de ellos, infló sus cachetes y se sentó sobre la alfombra algo molesto, en ese momento vio a Tadashi entrando en el aula y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al pecoso acercándose hacia él, inmediatamente Shoyo se puso de pie y dió unos pasos hasta quedar a solo un metro del pecoso. El pelinaranja estaba listo para gritar un saludo y saltar hacia su amigo, cómo era su costumbre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa el niño rubio de lentes se acercó al pecoso.

—Tadashi llegaste muy tarde hoy —dijo Kei en un tono bastante serio, qué evidenciaba su molestia. El pecoso se detuvo al instante y dio un pequeño respingo al ver al rubio acercándose a él.

—Lo siento Kei —dijo rápidamente el niño de pecas antes de ser interrumpido por un grito.

—Dashiiiiiiiii —la voz de Shoyo se escuchó en todo el lugar, un momento después todos los presentes vieron al pelinaranja saltando para terminar en el piso abrazando a un sonriente Tadashi.

—¿Que haces? Lo vas a lastimar —se quejó Kei lanzándole una mirada asesina al alegre pelinaranja.

—No hay problema Kei —dijo el pecoso con su vocecita suave y alegre, lo que hizo que el rubio se molestará aún más.

—Dashi tu si vas a jugar conmigo ¿no? —preguntó Shoyo, una vez que se levantó, tendiendole la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo, acción que el rubio imitó.

—Sabes que sí —respondió Tadashi con una hermosa sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de ambos niños, quienes tiraron de él para levantarlo.

El pelinaranja amplió su sonrisa y sin soltar la mano del pecoso volteó para volver al sector de juegos. Tadashi dió un paso y se detuvo al notar que el rubio todavía sugetaba su otra mano y no parecía querer soltarla, se giró para verlo y la mirada del niño de lentes hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—Tadashi… —murmuró Kei y tiró de la mano del niño.

—Hey suelta a Dashi —se quejó Shoyo mirando serio al rubio mientras tiraba del pecoso.

—Tu suéltalo —contestó Kei funciendo el ceño y volviendo a tirar la mano de Tadashi.

Los niños que los miraban simpremente se quedaron en sus lugares, no dijeron nada y observaron, todos allí conocían el carácter del rubio, lo celoso que era con sus cosas y sobre todo con el pequeño pecoso.

Desde que Tadashi comenzó a asistir a aquel preescolar, de alguna forma que nadie podía explicar se había acercado a Kei, uno de los niños más uraños, quien lo acepto como su amigo y desde entonces el rubio se molestaba en sobremanera cada vez que alguien intentaba alejar al pecoso de él. Por lo tanto anticipando lo que podría pasar, el resto de los niños permanecieron quietos en sus lugares.

La mirada color caramelo chocó con aquella fría mirada dorada y en ese momento los dos niños comprendieron que el otro no iba a ceder. Ambos siguieron tironeando al pobre pecoso, quien se quejaba e intentaba soltarse de ambos agarres, cosa que le estaba resultando imposible, pues ambos niños ahora lo sujetaban de las muñecas y apretaban cada vez más fuerte.

Tanto el rubio como el pelinaranja seguían diciéndole al otro que soltará, pero ambos seguían haciendo oídos sordos. De los tirones pasaron a empujarse y entre una cosa y otra los tres terminaron enredados en una pequeña pelea que los hizo trastabillar y finalmente los tres niños terminaron sobre el pelinegro de ojos azules quien estaba pintando.

Tobio los había escuchado discutir pero prefirió seguir con lo suyo. Los sintió caer sobre él y cuando pudo levantarse vio que aquel dibujo en el había trabajado tanto estaba arruinado. Frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a los tres niños, Shoyo y Kei todavía sujetaban y tironeaban a Tadashi. En vista de que ninguno pensaba disculparse Tobio se molestó aún más y sin pensarlo ni un segundo saltó sobre los tres niños. En ese momento el rubio y el pelinaranja se alejaron volviendo a tirar en direcciones opuestas, motivo por el cuál el pelinegro cayó sobre el pecoso, liberandolo de ambos agarres y haciendo que los dos terminaran rodando en el piso.

Escucharon la voz que Kiyoko pidiendo que se detengan, pero ninguno hizo caso, pues el llanto de Tadashi fue más fuerte que la voz de la maestra. Kei se molestó más de lo que ya estaba, al ver los raspones en el brazo del pecoso y las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de su amigo y sin dudarlo saltó sobre Tobio. Shoyo se acercó a Tadashi mientras los dos niños rodaban tirándose golpes, intentó calmar al pecoso y cuando lo estaba consiguiendo, sintió que lo empujaban, al girar vio a Kei e inmediatamente se dispuso a devolverle el empujón, en ese momento Tobio volvió a aparecer y los tres terminaron enredados entre empujones y golpes nuevamente. De un momento a otro la maestra y su asistente los separaron. Los tres se miraron con rencor pero se quedaron helados al ver la mirada sería de la pelinegra.

Nuevamente estaba ante aquella puerta con flores y pájaros pintados. Los padres y madres hacían grupos y charlaban mientras esperaban la salida de los pequeños. Suga dió un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, noto como algunos se le quedaban viendo, pero decidió no darle importancia, después de todo no era como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Sus ojos color caramelo volvieron a detenerse sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés, que en ese momento mostraba la más bella sonrisa que el peligris había visto en su vida. El pelinegro hablaba cómodamente con otro hombre un poco más alto que el, pero igual o un poquito más fornido, también de cabello negro aunque un poco más largo y despeinado, con un fleco que caía cubriendo parte de su ojos derecho, su mirada era afilada y calculadora, y a penas se notaba el dorado de sus ojos. Suga desvió la mirada al notar que ambos lo habían visto y en ese momento un grito lo hizo dar un pequeño respirango.

—MamaSuga —la voz de Noya llamó la atención de muchos y al instante el peligris sintió un suave golpe a mitad de la espalda y al mirar a su lado se encontró con su amigo doncel, quien le mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Noya —saludó, dibujando una sonrisa mientras intentaba calmar su corazón que brincaba como loco.

—¿Notaste que muchos se te quedaron viendo? —indagó el castaño en voz baja acercándose mucho al peligris.

—Si, es normal que les dé curiosidad un doncel magullado —murmuró Suga.

—¿Que estabas viendo tan concentrado? —preguntó curioso el más bajo volteando a ver hacia donde había estado viendo su amigo.

—Nada importante —dijo el peligris pasando rápidamente sus ojos por los dos pelinegros que seguían hablando.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y las docentes se asomaron para empezar a devolver a los niños y Suga agradeció internamente, porque conociendo a su hiperactivo amigo, no dejaría de insistir hasta que le dijera que miraba. Primero salieron los niños más pequeños mientras los adultos se agolpaban ante la puerta para recibirlos, luego de unos cuantos minutos casi todos se habían ido. Los dos pelinegros se acercaron a Noya.

—Hola Noya —saludaron al unisono.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa antes de mirar al peligris—, Suga te presento, ellos son Kuroo Tetsurō y Sawamura Daichi —agregó señalando primero al alto de ojos dorados y luego al pelinegro de ojos cafés, quienes inmediatamente le mostraron una sonrisa.

—Sugawara Kōshi un placer —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia que fue respondida por los dos hombres.

—El hijo de Suga va con los nuestros —cincluyó Noya viendo que ya sólo quedaban ellos y una madre más.

La maestra de cabello negro y lentes entregó a una niña y volteó a verlos con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Sawamura, Kuroo, Sugawara y Asahi ¿podrian venir conmigo un momento?

Los cuatro se miraron y soltando un suspiro comenzaron a acercarse a la maestra.

—Otra vez —murmuró el pelinegro de ojos dorados mientras soltaba otro suspiro, antes de centrar sus ojos en Noya—… ¿que raro Tadashi?

—Completamente, ese niño tiene demasiado de su padre como para portarse mal —dijo entre risas el castaño.

Suga dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario del doncel, pues en verdad Tadashi era un niño de lo más tranquilo al igual que su padre, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que Daichi, quien se le hacía sumamente sexy, lo estaba mirando.

La maestra entró a un aula de puerta naranja y los cuatro entraron detrás de ella. Luego de un rápido vistazo al rededor encontraron a los cuatro niños sentados en la alfombra de espaldas a una enorme biblioteca. Tadashi mostraba un puchero, una curita en la mejilla derecha y otras dos en cada brazo, mientras que Shoyo, Tobio y Kei se veían todos despeinados y desarreglados, también con alguna que otra curita y marcas rojas que prometían moretones.

Los niños miraron de reojo a sus padres y aquellas expresiones serias no les resultaron nada alentadoras. Tadashi y Shoyo se acercaron a sus progenitores quienes les acariciaron la cabeza.

—¿Ahora que sucedió? —preguntó Daichi, completamente serio, acercándose al pequeño de ojos azules, quien bajo la mirada por un momento para luego mirar con rencor a los otros tres niños.

—Fue su culpa, ellos comenzaron…

—Tu lastimaste a Tadashi —interrumpió el rubio poniéndose de pie.

—Kei —dijo Kuro en un tono realmente serio, el pequeño lo miró y se quedó en su lugar lanzándole miradas asesinas el otro niño.

—Dashi, cielo ¿estas bien? —preguntó Suga agachándose delante del pequeño pecoso, quien solo asintió y abrazó al peligris, quien se dispuso a levantarlo en ese momento, para consolar al pequeño como siempre lo hacia.

—Suga no —dijo repentinamente Noya asustando a todos los presentes—, recuerda que no puedes hacer fuerza por un tiempo —tanto Suga cómo Tadashi respondieron con un puchero.

—¿Que pasó esta vez? —preguntó finalmente Daichi, volteando hacia la maestra.

—Bien… Shoyo y Kei, cada uno quería jugar con Tadashi y comenzaron a tironearlo, de eso pasó a empujones y los tres terminaron sobre Tobio que estaba pintando tranquilo, entonces comenzó el caos, Tobio saltó sobre ellos y como se separaron cayó sobre Tadashi, quien se golpeó y raspó un poco en la caída y comenzó a llorar, lo que derivó en Kei peleando con Tobio a lo que después se integró Shoyo —los cuatro mayores escuchaban con atención y cada tanto le lanzaban miradas regañadoras a los pequeños—, la enfermera ya los revisó y están bien, necesito que firmen el acta antes de llevárselos… y espero que no se repita —concluyó la pelinegra mostrándoles un cuaderno a los padres mientras les daba a los pequeños una mirada que mostraba su decepción.

Los mayores firmaron el cuaderno y volvieron a acercarse a sus niños.

Suga centró sus ojos en el pelinaranja que estaba siendo abrazado por Noya

—¿Todo bien pajarito? —preguntó el peligris con una sonrisa acercándose al pequeño.

—Lo siento mamáSuga —murmuró el niño mientras asentía y el peligris lo abrazó mientras revolvía un poco más aquel descontrolado e incontrolable cabello naranja.

—No te preocupes… ¿ya te disculpaste con Tadashi? —Shoyo negó con la cabeza, se alejó un poco de Suga y se acercó al pecoso.

—Lo siento Dashi, yo solo quería jugar contigo —dijo el pequeño mostrándose realmente apenado, a lo que Tadashi respondió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

—No hay problema.

Los dos niños rieron y comenzaron a caminar tras sus padres, habiendo ignorado la mirada molesta del rubio.

Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera del edificio los dos pelinegros miraron a sus niños.

—Bien, ¿que deben hacer ahora? —dijo Daichi mirando serio a los dos niños.

—Lo siento —dijeron al unisono los pequeños.

—Perdona Tadashi no era mi intención pegarte a ti —acotó Tobio, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

—¿Les parece si los invitamos un helado o algo para disculparnos? —preguntó Kuro con una sonrisa de lado.

Los niños gritaron un "Sí" al unisono. Suga y Noya miraron a los dos hombres que sonreían y luego a los pequeños, que se veían realmente felices, al punto que no parecía que se hubieran peleado hacia un rato. Finalmente ambos donceles sonrieron y asintieron.

 **Bien otro nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado.**

 **En verdad no iba a publicar hasta la próxima semana, pero decidí adelantarlo por un motivo muy especial... Hoy 13/6 es el cumpleaños de nuestro hermoso Sugawara Kōshi.**

 **MUY FELIZ CUMPLE MAMASUGA!!!!**

 **Gracias** **a todos los que comenzaron a seguir esta historia y a aquellos que comentaron.** Saludos


	4. Conociéndonos

**Mi hijo.**

 **Conociéndonos**.

Llegaron a un café que estaba a unas 4 cuadras del colegio. El lugar era realmente agradable y se encontraba a un lado de un pequeño parque de juegos. El grupo se sentó en un par de mesas ubicadas afuera. Una mesera se acercó, tomó sus pedidos y volvió a alejarse, para regresar unos minutos después con dos cafés, dos tazas de té y cuatro leches con chocolate, todo acompañado por una bandeja con unos cuantos brownies y otra con varias galletas.

Daichi observó a Tobio, quien ahora estaba tranquilamente sentado junto al pequeño pelinaranja que no dejaba de sonreír mientras le hablaba al pequeño pecoso ubicado frente a él.

—Wow, Sugawara, tu niño si que es alegre —comentó Kuro con una sonrisa.

—Si, en eso es igual a su mamáSuga —dijo Noya entre risas.

—Por favor solo diganme Suga… y sí Shoyo siempre ha sido así, es muy raro que se pelee con alguien —agregó el peligris deteniendo su mirada color caramelo en su pelinaranja.

Daichi miró al niño, que comenzaba a tomar su leche con chocolate al igual que los demás, y luego centró sus ojos en el peligris, que ahora miraba realmente embelesado a su hijo. Recorrió aquellas delicadas faccione que anunciaban que el peligris era un doncel. La curvatura de sus labios formando esa sonrisa, que le pareció realmente hermosa, al igual que el brillo en esos ojos color caramelo, nunca había visto algo así de bello. Sus ojos se detuvieron en aquellos manchones verdosos y noto varias cicatrices que parecían bastante recientes. Sin darse cuenta el pelinegro había fruncido el ceño, por alguna razón le molestaba demasiado ver aquellas marcas en la nívea piel del peligris.

—¿Daichi sucede algo? —preguntó con algo de sorna Kuro dándole un codazo.

—¡Auch Kuro! —se quejó el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada seria al otro—, solo acabo de recordar que tengo que llamar a Yui.

—Ah… debí suponerlo solo tu ex logra esa expresión en ti.

—Kuro, en verdad no hace falta que hablemos de eso ahora —agregó desviando la mirada hacia su hijo.

—Ok… ¿Suga porqué no nos cuentas algo de ti y tu familia para conocernos? Después de todo conociendo a nuestros hijos nos estaremos viendo bastante seguido —dijo Kuro haciendo que Noya soltara un suspiro.

—Solo espero que la situación de hoy no se repita todos los días porque van a romper a mi bebé —comentó el castaño dibujando una sonrisa antes de mirar primero a Tobio y luego a Kei.

—Eso fue culpa de él, que quería llevarse a Tadashi —acotó el pequeño rubio mirando serio a Shoyo.

—Kei ya hablamos de eso, Tadashi puede tener más amigos —dijo Kuro antes de morder una galleta.

—En verdad Tadashi y Shoyo se conocen desde bebés...

—Prácticamente se criaron juntos, son como hermanos —dijo Noya interrumpiendo a Suga.

—Tobio y Kei también se conocen desde bebés, pero no pueden estar demasiado tiempo sin pelearse o discutir por la más mínima cosa —acotó Daichi.

—Completamente opuesto a sus hijos, es obvio que con la personalidad de tadashi deben de llevarse más que bien —agregó Kuro.

—Es inevitable los niños se parecen a sus padres —dijo Noya antes de tomar un poco de su té—, Dashi tiene el carácter y la personalidad muy parecidos a los de su padre, de mi solo sacó los ojos —agregó sonriéndole a su hijo, quien le devolvió una sonrisa con las mejillas manchadas de chocolate, por el brownie que estaba comiendo.

—Si eso se nota, Kei sacó la apatía de Kenma, mis ojos y unas cuantas cositas más de mí.

—Ninguna cosita buena sacó de ti —dijo Daichi interrumpiendo a Kuro.

—Claro porque Tobio sacó muchas cosas buenas de ti —acotó Kuro con una mirada maliciosa—... aunque es mejor eso a que sacará más de su madre.

—Kuro —fue todo lo que dijo Daichi con una expresión de miedo, luego suspiró, relajó su expresión y miró a Suga—… ¿Shoyo se parece a su padre?

—Emmm… solo el cabello —respondió Suga luego de dudar un poco.

—Y roguemos que sea sólo eso, porque por lo que sé es un verdadero idiota —murmuró Noya para que sólo los mayores escucharán.

—Oh, también estás separado —comentó Kuro antes de lanzarle una mirada a Daichi.

—Pero se nota que Shoyo es feliz… a Tobio lo afectó mi separación, se volvió bastante retraído y desconfiado —agregó Daichi soltando un suspiro.

—Con lo que Yui hizo ¿como para que no? —murmuró Kuro.

—MamaSuga, mamá —interrumpió Shoyo llamando la atención de todos los presentes y obteniendo una sonrisa de Suga—… ¿Puede Dashi quedarse esta noche en casa?

—Pajarito acabamos de mudarnos y todavía tenemos mucho por hacer en casa —comenzó a decir Suga pero se detuvo al ver el puchero que su pequeño comenzaba a hacer, desvió su mirada hacia Noya y el resto de los niños que lo miraban con curiosidad y soltó un suspiro—… pero si sus padres lo permiten puede quedarse con nosotros el fin de semana —el niño rápidamente dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro antes de centrar sus brillantes ojos en el castaño.

—Pod favod, puede —preguntó el niño con un tono cantarín y una enorme sonrisa.

—Ahh no puedes hacerme eso Suga —se quejó el castaño mirando al doncel con el ceño fruncido—, sabes que me es imposible decirle que no —Kuro y Daichi rieron ante esa respuesta…

—Entonces dile que sí —dijo Kuro sin dejar de reír.

—En verdad no sé si es posible —respondio Noya haciendo un puchero—, Asahi quiere visitar a sus padres y no se si será este finde o el siguiente —volvió a centrar sus ojos en el pequeño pelinaranja, que ahora también hacía un puchero—… lo siento Shoyo tenemos que preguntarle a Asahi… mañana te digo ¿si?

El niño dudó un momento y luego dibujó una sonrisa y asintió.

Los cuatro niños terminaban su merienda y comienzan a jugar en el pequeño parque. Primero solo era Shoyo arrastrando a Tadashi hacia los juegos y pronto se les unió Kei que realmente no parecía muy alegre con la cercanía que mantenían el pecoso y el pelinaranja. Tobio los miró unos minutos desde su asiento, hasta que Shoyo se acercó a él y con una enorme sonrisa lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta los juegos. Luego de unos minutos los cuatro estaban tirándose por el tobogán, trepando y amacandose entre risas y gritos, aunque provenían más que nada de Shoyo y Tadashi.

—En verdad ese niño es increíble —murmuró Daichi sin poder dejar de ver cómo su hijo jugaba con los otros niños sin pelear. Tobio siempre fue un niño retraído, pero después de su separación eso empeoró y el pequeño simplemente dejó de intentar acercarse a los demás ya sean niños o adultos y solo permitía que muy pocas personas lo tocaran. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro, en verdad lo hacía feliz ver a su hijo jugando como un niño normal.

—¿A qué te dedicas Suga? —preguntó Kuro llamando la atención del pelinegro, quien como si nada volvió a ver a aquel bello doncel.

—Soy escritor, hago cuentos para niños y alguna que otra novela —respondió el peligris como si nada.

—Eso es genial —comentó Daichi y el peligris sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

—No es gran cosa… ¿y ustedes a que se dedican? —agregó el peligris.

—Administro una empresa, aunque mi título dice contador —dijo Kuro con una sonrisa de lado.

—Abogado —respondió Daichi sin más explicación.

—Venimos de una gran familia de abogados y somos pocos los que nos salimos del camino —agregó Kuro.

—No sabía que eran familiares —dijo Noya mirándolos un momento a cada uno.

—Somos cinco primos de los cuales tres son abogados —respondió Kuro…

—Kuro a nadie le importa nuestro parentesco y nuestra familia —interrumpió Daichi, haciendo que los dos donceles sonrieran.

—Es bueno tener familia con la que contar… mis padres están en el extranjero y todo lo que me queda es Shoyo y los Asahi —comentó el peligris entre risas mirando a Noya.

—Y No te olvides de tu abogado, no cualquiera haría todo lo que él ha hecho… hablando de eso tienes que presentarnos tenemos que dar el visto bueno —acotó Noya consiguiendo que Suga soltara una sonora y melodiosa carcajada.

—¿De qué hablas Noya? Él es un doncel y ya sabes que por el momento no estoy buscando nada.

—Ahhh ok, ok —respondió Noya para terminar el tema, sabiendo que era algo que no debió tocar. Suspiró y centró sus ojos en el abogado—… Daichi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—agregó y sin dar tiempo a que el otro respondiera, continuó—. Tengo una amiga que terminó una relación muy mal y el tipo la sigue molestando ella pidió una orden de restricción la cual le concedieron y los abogados de él le ofrecieron a ella una importante suma de dinero por las molestias y demás ¿esta bien que acepte?

—Esos detalles debe ocuparse su abogado de arreglarlos, lo más recomendable es tener registro escrito o grabado de todo y si hay un acuerdo o contrato de por medio de revisarlo muy pero muy bien para no encontrarse con nada extraño luego —respondió el pelinegro sin darle demasiada importancia al tema.

La conversación siguió por un rato más pasando por diversos temas sin demasiada importancia. Finalmente todos se despidieron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

Noya siguió junto a Suga hacia la casa de este último, que estaba a unas pocas calles de allí.

Shoyo y Tadashi iban saltando entre baldosas tratando de no pisar las uniones y los donceles iban a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

—¿Dime que notaste las miradas que te hecho Daichi? —preguntó repentinamente el castaño.

—No se de que hablas Noya.

—Por favor Suga, ese hombre casi no podía despegar sus ojos de ti —se quejó elevando un poco la voz.

—Noya, todos me han mirado hoy y van a seguir así hasta que las marcas y moretones desaparezcan completamente —agregó Suga en un tono entre triste y molesto—… te agradecería que no insistas con lo de buscarme pareja, ya viste lo que pasó la última vez…

—Suga —intentó replicar el castaño pero el peligris no le permitió continuar...

—Se que solo quieres que sea feliz, como tú lo eres con Asahi… pero yo soy feliz teniendo a Shoyo no necesito buscar a alguien más, cuando tenga que llegar llegará.

—Ok, ok, pero que conste que yo no te estoy buscando a alguien, solo quería saber si notaste las miradas de Daichi… puedo asegurarte que esas miradas no eran por las marcas y moretones —acotó el doncel soltando una risita y apresurando el paso, lo que provocó que Suga riera.

"No cambiará jamás" se dijo a sí mismo sin despegar sus ojos del castaño, que ahora estaba levantando a Shoyo sobre sus hombros. El pequeño pelinaranja y el castaño reían y Suga sintió la manito del pecoso aferrándose a los dedos de su mano derecha, el peligris le regaló una sonrisa al pequeño, quien respondió de la misma manera y siguieron caminando.

 _"Suga caminaba hacia la cancha de vóley, cuando casi choca con su mejor amigo, el alto, fornido y bonachón Asahi Azumane._ _El castaño tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta del gimnasio y no notó al peligris, así como tampoco notaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor._ _Suga lo miró algo extrañado, hasta que unos gritos llegaron hasta él, provenían desde el gimnasio y no necesitó más que eso para hacerse una idea de lo que le sucedía a su amigo._ _—Asahi ¿vas a quedarte aquí todo el día? Tenemos práctica —dijo el doncel comenzando a picar la mejilla de su amigo._ _—No, no puedo… ya no puedo hacerlo Suga —murmuró antes de centrar su mirada en aquellos orbes color caramelo._ _—¿Qué no puedes?_ _—Ya no puedo enfrentarlo, no puedo volver a verlo a los ojos —respondió con algo de desesperación—… no puedo alejar los pensamientos impuros cada vez que lo veo, creo que estoy enloqueciendo y no sé de qué puedo ser capaz —concluyó agachándose y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos._ _—Te lo advertí —dijo Suga soltando un suspiro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amigo—… el amor golpea fuerte —hizo una pausa alejó las manos del castaño de su rostro y continuó—, ahora puedes hacer una cosa, ve y dile todo lo que sientes._ _—¿Qué?... No puedo él no me ve de la misma forma que yo a él —Suga lo miró un momento y luego soltó una carcajada…_ _—Asahi ¿no has notado que Noya te come con la mirada? —dijo el peligris instando a su amigo a que se pusiera de pie, cosa que hizo lentamente con una expresión de verdadera confusión—… puedo asegurarte que tú tienes más posibilidades que cualquiera…_ _—Asahi, Suga ya estamos comenzando ¿van a tardar mucho más? —la voz de Noya llamó la atención de ambos._ _Suga giró sobre sí mismo y sin darle más importancia a Azumane, que volvía a estar como una estatua con los ojos pegados, ahora, a la pequeña figura del líbero, dijo._ _—Noya, Asahi quiere decirte algo._ _El peligri entró al gimnasio y antes de cerrar la puerta le dió una última mirada a aquella pareja de amigos, los conocía desde hacía tiempo y sabía mejor que nadie cuanto se gustaban… los conocía tan bien que estaba completamente seguro que el amor que esos dos se tenían iba a durar para siempre."_

El recuerdo pasó rápido y Suga amplió la sonrisa en su rostro. Él tenía razón sobre Asahi y Noya se amaban demasiado y eso se notaba a simple vista. Al pensar en eso volvió a sentir aquella molestia en su interior… a él todavía le faltaba eso, amar y sentirse amado en la misma medida, encontrar a ese alguien con quien sentirse feliz, protegido y completo.

*

 **hasta aquí el nuevo cap. si todo va bien en 15 días estaré actualizando nuevamente.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**


	5. visitas

**Mi** Hijo

Visitas

Hacia una semana que se habían instalado en esa casa. Shoyo se había adaptado bastante bien al preescolar, después de la pelea del primer día, el pequeño pelinaranja había comenzado a llevarse mucho mejor con Tobio y Kei y ya se había vuelto casi una costumbre llevar a los cuatro niños al parque para que jugaran un rato más, y el peligris al igual que su pequeño, se había adaptado bien al grupo de padres.

Era sábado y Suga estaba algo ansioso pues conocería al que, probablemente, sería su ilustrador. Ya había visto a otros dos que no le agradaron para nada y con este solo había hablado varias veces por teléfono hasta el momento.

Suga se limpió las manos, que se encontraban pegajosas por la preparación para las galletas que estaba haciendo, y tomó el teléfono que hacía un momento había comenzado a sonar.

—Hola ¿quien es? —preguntó antes de lanzarle una mirada seria a su pequeño pelinaranja que se estaba comiendo las chispas de chocolate.

—Hola, Sugawara, soy Tendō Satori.

—Ah hola Tendō ¿todo bien?

—Más o menos, sé que acordamos vernos hoy, pero me surgió un problema y no creo que pueda ir.

—Oh qué lástima, en verdad quería conocerte.

—Yo me siento igual, pero no tengo con quien dejar a mi pequeño así que…

—Un momento ¿es solo eso? Pensé que era otra cosa, tráelo, yo también tengo un niño y le encantará conocerlo.

—En verdad no quisiera incomodar…

—Para nada, los espero en un rato, nos vemos —y terminó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta de Tendō.

Volvió a acercarse a la cocina y entonces noto que quedaba poco menos de la mitad de las chispas de chocolate

—Shoyo… esas eran para las galletas, ahora no van a alcanzar —se quejó mirando serio al niño, pero no pudo mantener por mucho esa expresión pues la sonrisa manchada de chocolate que el pequeño le regaló lo hizo sonreír al instante.

Shoyo jugaba en el jardín, mientras Suga revisaba el último capítulo que había escrito, a la vez que esperaba que las galletas terminaran de cocinarse. Escuchó el timbre y se acercó al intercomunicador que tenía en la cocina. En aquella pequeña pantalla pudo ver al que supuso sería Tendō Satori.

Caminó hasta la puerta y abrió para recibir con una dulce sonrisa a sus visitas. Tendō era delgado y alto, de cabello rojo peinado hacia arriba, ojos grandes también de un color rojizo y una sonrisa algo extraña. Viendo sus facciones nadie diría que aquel hombre era un doncel. Junto a él había un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, que era evidentemente más alto que Shoyo, su cabello también era rojo, pero más oscuro y tirando a castaño, sus ojos marrones oscuros mostraban una expresión seria.

—Hola Tendō, pasa —dijo Suga con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Hola Sugawara, disculpa la tardanza y la molestia —respondió el pelirrojo entrando para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y regalarle una sonrisa al peligris.

—Ah por favor solo dime Suga y no hay problema —señaló antes de volver a centrar su mirada en el pequeño—. Hola…

—Mamá —la voz de Shoyo llamó la atención de todos. El pelinaranja se acercó al peligris y con una enorme sonrisa miró al par de pelirrojos—. Hola.

—Hola, soy Tendō Satori ¿y tú? —saludó el pelirrojo mayor agachándose para estar más a la altura del pequeño.

—Sugawara Shoyo —respondió el niño ampliando su sonrisa, antes de centrar sus ojos color caramelo en el otro niño.

—¿Tai no vas a saludar? —preguntó Satori centrándose en su hijo.

—Hola, soy Tendō Taichi —se presentó finalmente el pequeño sin cambiar su expresión seria.

—Un gusto conocerte Taichi —agregó Suga—, Shoyo juega con Taichi mientras Tendō y yo hablamos ¿si? Luego habrá galletas.

El pelinaranja amplió su sonrisa y sin dudar o preguntar tomó la mano del otro niño y lo llevó hacia el patio. Taichi miró algo extrañado a Satori, quien le mostró una sonrisa y asintió antes de centrar su mirada en el otro doncel.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hijo Suga —señaló el pelirrojo siguiendo a Suga hasta la sala.

—Lo mismo digo… aunque no tenía por qué saberlo la información que recibí sobre ti es solo sobre tu trabajo como ilustrador, que básicamente es lo que debe interesarme...

—De todas formas son pocos los que saben de Taichi, solo mi familia —dijo algo nervioso Satori mientras sacaba unas carpetas de su mochila—… esto es lo que traje para mostrarte —agregó antes de centrarse en esos ojos color caramelo—… el padre de Tai no está con nosotros, bien… lo digo ahora para que no preguntes luego… la gente siempre pregunta y se sorprende al escuchar la respuesta —continuó diciendo, todavía en un tono nervioso.

—Tendō, tranquilo no te voy a juzgar ni nada, no soy quien para hacerlo, sé lo que se siente la gente suele ser descortés y mala… yo también lo vivo cada tanto…

La mirada de ambos donceles se cruzaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros al darse cuenta de que tenían más en común de lo que pensaba.

Suga sacó las galletas del horno y mientras hablaba con Satori termino de ver las ilustraciones que esté le había traído como muestra, en verdad le gustaron y estaba seguro que ese era el estilo que quería darle a sus cuentos.

Daichi levantó dos almohadones que estaban en el piso y después de sacudirlos los volvió a ubicar en el sillón de aquella sala. Con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor pudo decir que todo estaba bien. Todo volvía a estar ordenado y en verdad agradecía que Tobio no fuera un niño tan revoltoso, pues eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Una empleada se ocupaba de limpiar todo por las mañanas y ellos solo debían mantener medianamente el orden.

Se acercó a la puerta que daba al jardín y observó a su pequeño jugando con un balón, haciendo tiros hacia la red que él había colocado para que Tobio pudiera jugar sin tener que ir cada cinco minutos a molestar a los vecinos para recuperar su pelota. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Daichi, adoraba ver a su hijo jugar y hacer aquella mueca que, en lo que iba de esta semana se había convertido en una pequeña sonrisa, desde la llegada de Shoyo increíblemente había visto a Tobio mejorar en su relación con los demás. Volvió a regañarse mentalmente por todo lo ocurrido, había sido un idiota al creer en aquella mujer y lo peor de todo era que el más afectado en toda esa situación había sido su pequeño Tobio. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso, pero aquella mirada azul lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

—Tobio ve a lavarte las manos y la cara tendremos visitas.

El pequeño solo asintió y sin decir nada o soltar su pelota volvió a entrar en la casa, para atravesar rápidamente la sala y perderse en un pasillo.

Daichi cerró la puerta al jardín y se dispuso a ir tras su hijo pero el sonido del timbre lo detuvo. Se acercó al intercomunicador más cercano, el de la cocina, y luego de mirar en la pequeña pantalla caminó hacia la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un doncel de cabello negro algo desordenado, ojos grises y expresión selria, acompañado por su pareja un hombre unos centímetros más alto que el doncel, de cabello blanco tirando más a gris con algunos mechones negros, de ojos grandes y dorados, que movía su mano a modo de saludo mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Daichi —dijo la pareja al unísono, aunque fue más que evidente la diferencia en ambos tonos, resaltando demasiado la efusividad del peligris.

—Bienvenidos, Keiji —respondió Daichi sonriendo primero al pelinegro y luego al otro—, Bokuto… por favor pasen —agregó moviéndose hacia un costado y haciendo un ademán para que la pareja ingrese a la casa.

La pareja ingresó y siguió al dueño de casa hasta la sala donde los tres se ubicaron en los sillones.

—Bien, dime Akaashi ¿qué sucede? —dijo Daichi yendo directo al punto.

—¿Por qué supones que sucede algo Daichi? —preguntó Bokuto con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Porque conozco a mi primo —respondió con una sonrisa el de ojos cafés antes de centrar su atención en el doncel.

—Es sobre tu ex…

—TOBIO —el grito de Bokuto interrumpió a su pareja y ambos pelinegros voltearon a ver al peligris que ahora estaba agachado abrazando al niño que extrañamente no refunfuño ante la actitud del mayor.

—Mejor lo dejamos para después —sugirió Daichi a lo que Akaashi simplemente asintió.

—¿Como has estado Tobio? ¿Practicaste lo que te enseño Akaashi? —preguntaba un más que alegres Bokuto sin despegar sus ojos del pequeño que asintió y apenas levantó la comisura de sus labios—. Genial. Sabes tengo algo para ti que —el peligris buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba centró sus ojos, que comenzaban a empañarse, en el doncel—… Akaaaaaaaashiiiii —se lamentó…

—Kōtarō está en el auto, yo lo cargué —respondió sin cambiar su expresión y al instante una enorme sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del peligris, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y cargó al pequeño sobre sus hombros para salir de la casa a buscar el regalo.

—En verdad le encantan los niños —murmuró Daichi y miró como el doncel asentía— ¿Cuando piensas darle uno? —Akaashi centró sus grises ojos en el pelinegro y suspiró.

—¿No te parece que tengo suficiente niño con él?

—Me parece que él te adora y tú lo amas tanto o más de lo que él te ama a ti —dijo Daichi con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina— ¿gustas tomar algo?

Akaashi evitó la mirada de su primo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pues era verdad, por más de que se quejara de Kōtarō lo amaba demasiado y no podía vivir sin él. Centró sus grises ojos en la entrada y soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a Daichi.

—Té helado —respondió acercándose a la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor.

—Dos de azúcar —acotó Daichi mientras sacaba una jarra de té de la heladera— ¿qué tal todo en el bufete?

—Bien, siempre con mucho trabajo, pero qué te digo sí seguramente a ti te pasa lo mismo…

—¿El abuelo sigue molesto porque no me quedé con la familia? —indagó mientras dejaba un vaso con té helado frente a su primo.

—Un poco, tienes que recordar que él quería que todos sus nietos trabajemos en un bufete y lo hiciéramos más grande de lo que es.

—Bueno de cinco nietos tres salimos abogados y los otros dos están administrando empresas…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió y al instante se escucharon los pasos de Tobio y Bokuto. El pequeño pelinegro se acercó a Akaashi y extendió sus brazos, mientras sostenía un libro, para que esté lo levantará. El ojigris lo miró algo extrañado, no era normal que el pequeño hiciera eso pero no dudo en levantarlo y sentarlo sobre la barra. La sorpresa se notó en el rostro de Akaashi cuando sintió que el niño dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias tío Akaashi…

—De... nada Tobio, ¿te gustó el regalo?

En pequeño asintió y giró para ver a su padre y mostrarle el libro de cuento que le acababan de regalar.

—Viste Keiji te dije que le encantaría —dijo Bokuto acercándose a su pareja y abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Les puedo asegurar que lo adora, hemos leído ese cuento muchísimas veces, es su favorito y el que tenemos ya lo teníamos que cambiar, no hace mucho se le cayó un vaso de jugo encima y no quedo muy bien ¿verdad? —comentó Daichi y Tobio asintió mientras abrazaba el libro y miraba con desconfianza aquel vaso de té helado, haciendo que los tres mayores soltaran una carcajada.

—Ven Tobio-chan, ¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos? —dijo Kōtarō tomando en brazos al niño y encaminandose hacia la sala, donde ambos se sentaron sobre la alfombra, apoyando la espalda en uno de los sillones.

—Eso fue hermoso, y raro ¿Que pasó? —pregunto Keiji con una pequeña sonrisa quitando sus ojos del niño, que ahora retaba a Kōtarō por no leer el cuento cómo debía, para centrarlos en su primo que casi babeaba viendo a su hijo.

—En verdad no lo sé bien… pero desde que un pequeño pelinaranja entró en el colegio, Tobio ha mejorado muchísimo, juega más, ya no pasa tanto tiempo solo, puede que sea porque Shoyo prácticamente lo arrastra… incluso mejoró su relación con Kei, ya casi no se pelean —Daichi vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Keiji pero no le dió importancia—, es increíble cómo uno puede cambiar cuando alguien entra en tu vida…

—Ahh… hablando de que entren en tu vida ¿Te enteraste que Wakatoshi se casa? —interrumpió el ojigris, ganándose la completa atención de Daichi—… también por eso estoy aquí, me envió los papeles para que los revise y quería que tú también los veas.

—¿Qué?... No puede ser ¿me estás hablando de ese Wakatoshi?¿Qué papeles? —el pelinegro lanzaba una pregunta tras otra todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Si te estoy hablando de Ushijima y obviamente está arreglado por su madre, la boda implica un buen negocio, así que hay un contrato de por medio.

—Ahh esa mujer no va a dejar que su hijo sea feliz jamás.

—Bueno él tampoco hace demasiado para cambiar eso —comentó Akaashi antes de voltear a ver al peligris que escuchaba como Tobio le leía, o contaba, el cuento y no pudo evitar recordar que él también había pasado por algo similar y que finalmente pudo ser feliz porque decidió arriesgarse y enfrentarse a quien fuera por aquel hombre que lo enloquecía.

—Ahora es raro que nos pida que revisemos los papeles, ¿no se ocupan de eso los abogados de la familia de su madre?

—Si, en verdad no sé en qué está pensando Wakatoshi, pero no pude decirle que no… iba a pedirle a Iwa que me ayude, pero está demasiado ocupado.

—¿Todavía tiene problemas con Oikawa?

—Los de cualquier pareja con una relación a distancia —respondió Akaashi reprimiendo una sonrisa al recordar a la molesta pareja de su primo lamentándose porque debía viajar por su trabajo—, además tiene unos casos algo complicados.

—Sabes que no hay problema, déjame los papeles y luego los veré…

—Akaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiii —el llamado de Bokuto interrumpió a Daichi y ambos pelinegros voltearon a ver al peligris que se acercaba con un balón entre sus manos—, juega con Tobio y conmigo, tienes que enseñarle tus pases —dijo con una enorme sonrisa y su mirada suplicante. Akaashi miró a su pareja, al niño y luego a su primo.

—Bueno mientras ustedes le enseñan sus tiros y pases a Tobio yo voy a preparar la cena.

Luego de jugar por un largo rato y asearse todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa para cenar el pollo con papas que Daichi había cocinado.

—¿Daichi sabías que Ushijima se va a casar? —preguntó el peligris con su mirada curiosa.

—Me contó Keiji…

—¿Y también te contó que quiere que investigue a alguien? —agregó mirando de reojo a su pareja.

—Kōtarō —lo regaño Akaashi con una mirada seria.

—¿A quien quiere que investigues? —indagó Daichi ya curioso.

—En verdad todavía no lo sé, me preguntó si podía hacerlo discretamente y quedó en que luego se comunicaría, pero todavía no lo ha hecho —respondió Akaashi en un tono tranquilo mientras cortaba más pequeña la comida de Tobio.

—Yo creo que quiere buscar a su ex antes de casarse, quizás tiene algún contrato o algo con él y quiere arreglarlo antes de la boda —comentó como si nada Bokuto mientras tomaba la pata de pollo con la mano para comerla.

—Un momento… ¿Wakatoshi alguna vez estuvo en una relación? —preguntó Daichi bastante sorprendido, pues era difícil de creer que su primo, que vivió para el deporte por un largo tiempo y luego para la empresa de la familia, haya tenido una pareja estable en algún momento.

—Si, a mi tambien me cuesta creerlo, pero según Kōtarō…

—Cuando él estuvo en el equipo Nacional de vóley fuimos compañeros y les puedo asegurar que era feliz y que tenía a alguien, uno solo mira el teléfono con una sonrisa boba cuando recibe un mensaje a la persona que ama —dijo el peligris interrumpiendo a su pareja…

—¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos enterado? —preguntó Daichi centrando su mirada en su primo.

—En verdad creo que nadie lo supo oficialmente, a los miembros del equipo nunca nos dijo nada pero mientras todo fuera bien no nos importaba… y de repente un día algo cambió, su mirada se volvió fría y su juego más brusco, siguió así por una temporada y algunos notaron que su ánimo había empezado a decaer y llegó el día en el que finalmente dejó el equipo y nadie lo pudo hacer cambiar de opinión —concluyó Bokuto recordando la mirada vacía y sin vida que tenía Ushijima Wakatoshi la última vez que lo vio en el equipo.

Siguieron hablando un rato más del tema a los dos pelinegros les costaba creer aquello. Terminaron la cena hablando de otra cosa. Finalmente Tobio se despidió de todos y en compañía de Daichi se fue a dormir. Luego de algunos minutos el pelinegro volvió y encontró a la pareja lavando y secando los platos.

—No tenían que hacerlo.

—A Akaashi no lo gusta dejar los platos sucios.

Daichi río ante el comentario del peligris y se acercó a la pareja para ayudar guardando todo lo que ya estaba seco. Unos cuantos minutos después los tres volvía a estar en la sillones de la sala.

—Bien Keiji, volviendo al tema de mi ex ¿Que sucedió con ella?

—Estoy seguro de que va a intentar algo, buscó a Iwa para que sea su nuevo abogado…

—¿Qué?

—Casi le da algo cuando se enteró de que nadie allí la iba a aceptar como clienta porque tú eres uno de los dueños del bufete, aunque no trabajes con nosotros, solo dejó de insistir cuando me vio —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Definitivamente debe odiarte, y su abogado también.

—De seguro lo son los únicos, hace poco nos pasó algo similar con otra persona que también quería que Iwa lo represente, pero como iba en contra de un cliente mío, muy importante y con algunas acciones en el bufete nadie lo aceptó.

—Rayos, tendremos que esperar a ver qué hace — se quejó Daichi apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Tu no te preocupes, seguiremos documentando la situación y si sigue como va dudo que algún juez le condesa algo.

bien aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Quisiera aclarar algo que me preguntaron, en esta historia los donceles pueden tener hijos de dos formas, siendo ellos los que queden embarazados (luego de una relación con un hombre) o de la forma tradicional embarazando a una mujer.

Espero con esto haber respondido a la pregunta que me hicieron, y también es bueno que lo sepan para no tener que estar aclarandolo más adelante.

Saludos. Gracias por leer


	6. La sonrisa de papá

**Mi hijo** **La sonrisa de papá**

Aquellos ojos color caramelo sonreían para él. Esa nívea piel se estremecía ante el roce de sus dedos y un hermoso tono rosado se apoderó de esas preciosas mejillas. Esos labios lo llamaban y quería probarlos con desesperación. Su mano derecha se detuvo en esa rosada mejilla y se acercó más a aquel precioso doncel.

Sus alientos chocaron y en ese instante Daichi supo que ya nada lo detendría. Rozó esos labios con la yema de sus dedos y acortó más la distancia… entonces un incesante pitido comenzó a escucharse, Daichi intentó concentrarse en esos labios que seguían llamándolo, pero el pitido no se detenía… el pelinegro volteó hacia la derecha y abrió los ojos para mirar con odio a su celular que no dejaba de sonar.

Apagó el celular y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Ese día se cumplía una semana que venía soñando con Sugawara Kōshi. Se habían conocido el lunes anterior y algo en aquel doncel le llamó mucho la atención y por alguna razón simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él y la peor parte es que no sabía casi nada del peligris, pues éste parecía ser bastante reservado con su vida personal.

Luego de levantarse, asearse y vestirse, salió de la casa para hacer su rutina diaria, media hora corriendo por los alrededores para luego volver y hacer ejercicios con los aparatos que tenía en su casa. Luego de una hora de incontables ejercicios, si incontable ya que su cuerpo los hacía por inercia mientras su mente seguía perdida entre los ojos y la sonrisa de Suga. Se dió una rápida ducha y terminando de vestirse se dirigió a despertar a su pequeño Tobio.

La habitación del pequeño estaba bastante ordenada. Tobio dormía en su cama, boca abajo tapado casi por completo, solo se veía parte de la cabeza del niño y su pierna derecha hasta la rodilla, esa era una costumbre que el pequeño no se podía quitar, incluso en invierno sacaba una de sus piernas fuera de las sábanas y frazadas.

Daichi despertó a su niño, quien se removió en la cama y finalmente se sentó en ella.

—Buen día Tobio.

—Buen día papá —respondió el niño tapando un bostezo, mientras Daichi sacaba la ropa para el pequeño del armario.

—Tobio, tu vistete y yo preparo el desayuno —dijo el pelinegro mayor mientras le daba la ropa al niño, quien solo asintió.

Daichi se encaminó a la cocina. Sabía que Tobio se prepararia como acostumbraba y en unos pocos minutos estaría listo para desayunar. Se regañó mentalmente y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer, no podía estar todo el tiempo pensando en Suga… era realmente increíble nunca se había obsesionado tanto con alguien, ni siguiera con su ex, la madre de Tobio.

El pequeño de ojos azules, ya vestido y listo se sentó en la mesa a la espera de que su padre le sirviera su desayuno. Daichi dejó una taza de leche ante el niño y unas cuantas galletas, se sentó a su lado y se centró en su taza de café.

—Tobio —dijo llamando la atención del niño— ¿Te agrada Shoyo?

—Mmmm… no sé, es algo molesto… pero me gusta jugar con él —respondió Tobio inclinando la cabeza y mirando a su padre—… habla mucho —ese último comentario hizo que el mayor riera.

—¿Y de que te habla… su mamá… su papá? —el niño lo miró algo confundido y luego de dudar un momento respondió.

—Sobre su mamá, las cosas que le gusta hacer, Tadashi… y no sé muchas cosas… ¿Por qué preguntas papá?

—Ahhh… solo quiero saber sobre él y Suga —el niño dudó ante esa respuesta.

—Shoyo estaba preocupado el jueves porque Suga tenía que ir al doctor, pero parece que está bien, el viernes dijo que su mami ya estaba mejor y que estaba muy feliz desde que se mudaron porque ese hombre ya no lo molesta —respondió el niño luego de dudar un momento…

—¿Ese hombre… qué hombre? —preguntó algo ansioso Daichi.

—No sé papá, solo dijo eso… ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

—No hace falta cielo… bueno termina de desayunar y así vamos al preescolar —respondió Daichi luego de dudar un poco.

En cuanto terminaron Daichi levantó las cosas de la mesa y las dejó sobre la mesada, en eso su celular sonó y al ver el nombre que aparecía en pantalla soltó un insulto entre dientes y luego se encerró en su estudio para responder.

Tobio soltó un suspiro y entró en su habitación para tomar su mochila. El pequeño pelinegro sabía que su padre se encerraba en el estudio para atender llamados demasiado importantes o de esa mujer. Se puso la mochila y sujetó su perrito de peluche naranja, al cual abrazó con fuerza pues podía anticipar lo que vendría. Volvió a la sala sin soltar su peluche y vio salir a su padre del estudio, la sonrisa que había tenido durante el desayuno había desaparecido y eso solo podía significar que ella había llamado.

—Tobio vamos… ¿Llevarás a Otto? —preguntó al ver el peluche que su pequeño abrazaba. El pequeño pelinegro solo asintió y sin decir nada caminó junto a su padre hasta la puerta.

El viaje en auto hasta el preescolar fue rápido, pues no quedaba muy lejos, y demasiado silencioso. Al llegar los niños ya estaban entrando, bajaron y cuando Tobio estaba a punto de despedirse Daichi se agachó y lo miró serio.

—Tobio, hoy tu madre vendrá por ti, pasarás la tarde con ella y antes de la cena te llevará nuevamente a casa…

—Ahhh… pero hoy íbamos a ir a la librería —se quejó el pequeño pelinegro haciendo un puchero.

—Lo sé y lo siento… iremos mañana y te compraré lo que tú quieras ¿Sí? —preguntó Daichi dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Tobio dudó un momento y finalmente asintió, abrazó a su padre y luego ambos caminaron hacia la maestra que recibía a los niños en la puerta.

Daichi le informó a la joven que ese día la madre del niño lo recogería, luego acarició la cabeza de su hijo y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa se alejó dejándolo allí con la maestra quien le sonrió amablemente al niño.

Tobio escuchó la voz de Shoyo llamándolo y al voltear vio al pequeño pelinaranja acercándose a él con una enorme sonrisa, pero sus azules ojos miraron un poco más allá de su amigo y notaron la sonrisa de su padre mientras hablaba con Suga. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así y menos después de haber recibido una llamada de ella.

—Tobio… Tobio —lo llamaba el pelinaranja mientras zamarreaba el brazo derecho del pelinegro.

—Shoyo —se quejó Tobio zafandose del agarre del niño.

—¿Que veias? —preguntó el pelinaranja volteando a ver hacia donde veía su amigo y entonces noto lo feliz que se veía su mamá mientras hablaba con Daichi.

—Nada… entremos —respondió Tobio al ver que Kei se acercaba.

Tobio se mantuvo en silencio como siempre, no podía dejar de pensar en su papá, en las preguntas que le había hecho esa mañana y en aquella sonrisa. Sabía por su abuelo, que su papá no había sido realmente feliz con aquella mujer, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez le sonrió de esa forma a ella, pues esa sonrisa era la más hermosa que le había visto, Daichi siempre fue serio y con quién más sonreía era con él, por ese esa sonrisa generaba mucha curiosidad en el pequeño Tobio.

La voz de Shoyo hablando con Tadashi trajo al pequeño pelinegro nuevamente a la realidad. Todos estaban dibujando. Centró sus azules orbes en su dibujo y allí estaba nuevamente su papá sonriendo y casi sin notarlo una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Wow, me gusta tu dibujo Tobio… tu papá se ve muy feliz —dijo el pelinaranja acercándose al pelinegro.

—Está feliz —murmuró en respuesta el ojiazul y en ese momento una idea se instaló en su mente "quiero que sonría siempre," volteó a ver al pelinaranja y aquella idea se afianzó aún con más fuerza al ver aquella enorme y radiante sonrisa que esté mostraba. Dudo un momento y finalmente decidió, que si su padre quería saber más sobre Suga y Shoyo, él lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera—… Shoyo ¿Y tu papá?

—No lo conozco... él nos dejó cuando supo de mí —respondió el pelinaranja luego de dudar un momento.

—Mi mamá también nos dejó —comentó Tobio como si nada antes de centrar sus ojos en el dibujo de Shoyo, donde se lo podía ver a él junto a su madre y un hombre y un niño pelirrojos—… ¿Quienes son?

—El es Taichi, un nuevo amigo —dijo el pelinaranja señalando al niño del dibujo— y él… no recuerdo su nombre… es un amigo de mamáSuga —concluyó señalando al hombre pelirrojo.

Tobio miró con desconfianza tanto al pelinaranja como al dibujo.

—¿Shoyo ese es tu papá? Se ve casi tan raro como tú —dijo entre risas el rubio ganándose una mirada molesta del pelinaranja y el pequeño pecoso.

—Kei no es gracioso —lo regaño molesto Tadashi levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a Shoyo y luego arrastrarlo al sector de juegos.

—Parece que Tadashi se enojó —exclamó el pelinegro volteando a ver a los dos niños que ahora se sentaban en la alfombra para jugar.

—Callate Tobio —respondió el rubio en un tono serio, sin quitar sus ojos del pecoso que en verdad se veía molesto.

El pelinegro, miró molesto a Kei, tomó su perro de peluche y sin decir nada se alejó para unirse a los otros dos niños que ahora jugaban con bloques.

—Me gusta tu perrito —comentó Shoyo tomando el peluche que Tobio había dejado a su lado.

—Es Otto, mi papá me lo regaló cuando nací.

—Yo tengo a Keko, es un conejo que mamáSuga hizo para mí —acotó Shoyo con una sonrisa, examinando aquel perrito naranja.

—Yo también tengo un conejo que me hizo Suga, se llama Mello —agregó Tadashi desviando su mirada hacia su mochila, donde estaba guardado su conejo.

—¿También te lo hizo Suga?

—Si, tío Suga hizo a Keko y Mello juntos —respondió el pecoso…

—MamáSuga es genial, nos cuida y quiere mucho a mí y a Dashi… y siempre hace cosas para nosotros.

Y continuaron hablando mientras construían con los bloques. Luego de un rato Kei también se acercó murmuró un lo siento y se unió al juego.

Suga como ya era su costumbre llegó bastante temprano y se sentó a esperar que llegaran los demás padres y que los niños salieran al preescolar. Su mente divagaba entre los detalles para su nuevo libro y la sonrisa de aquel pelinegro que por alguna razón no se alejaba de su mente. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, le encantaba esa sonrisa, esos ojos color café… sabía muy poco de él y eso sólo aumentaba su curiosidad, quizás esa era la razón por la que no dejaba de pensar en él… aunque sí esa era la razón no se centraría tanto en lo sexi que era o en cómo sabrían esos labios… Y ahí estaba de vuelta su mente perdiendo el control y sus mejillas comenzando a tornarse rosadas.

—Suga —la voz de Noya lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la pareja de castaños acercándose a unos cuantos metros.

—Hola Noya, Asahi —mirando a cada uno con una sonrisa—… que raro generalmente solo viene Noya a buscar a Dashi.

—¡¿No lo recuerdas?! hoy llegan mis padres, de aquí iremos al aeropuerto a recogerlos —respondió Noya sentándose junto al peligris. La sonrisa de Suga se desdibujó al escuchar la noticia y rápidamente centró sus ojos en Asahi quien lucía más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Asahi hacía mucho que tus suegros no venían…

—Bastante… solo espero que ya se les haya pasado el enojo y esas ideas, porque no se las voy a aguantarme —soltó el más alto junto a un suspiro.

—Ya te dije que dejes de pensar en eso… ¿Quieres ir por Tadashi? Porque todavía falta un buen rato para que salga y se nos va a hacer tarde —dijo Noya en un tono tranquilo, regalándole una sonrisa a su esposo para que se calmara un poco, Asahi solo asintió y sin decir nada se acercó a la puerta y tocó timbre.

—Hacia bastante que no lo veía así —comentó Suga viendo cómo el castaño entraba al edificio.

—Desde la última discusión con mis padres las cosas no han estado del todo bien entre ellos —respondió el castaño soltando un suspiro—… tienen algún motivo para venir y no sabemos cuál.

—Noya tranquilo… por más terribles que sean dudo que intenten hacer algo que te lastime —acotó el peligris apretando la mano de su amigo—… además sabes que por cualquier cosa también me tienes a mi —los ojos de Noya parecieron iluminar y ambos donceles se fundieron en un abrazo.

Suga sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que Noya había pasado con y por sus padres… y precisamente por eso le sorprendía la actitud vivaz y siempre alegre de su amigo. La sonrisa del peligris se amplió cuando Tadashi se acercó a él, saludó al pequeño y se despidió de la familia que llevaba prisa, aunque no sin antes volver a recordarle a Noya y Asahi que podían acudir a él por cualquier cosa.

Unos segundos después de que la familia se fuera en su auto Kuro se acercó al peligris y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras esperaban a que sus niños salieran.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron y las docentes comenzaron a repartir a los niños, ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron.

—¡Que raro… Daichi todavía no llegó! —murmuró Suga volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

—Oh… no te preocupes seguramente ella debe de venir por Tobio, sino Daichi me hubiera llamado para que me lo lleve —dijo Kuro antes de acercarse a la puerta seguido por Suga—… Yui por lo general llega tarde…

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... Si te importa tu hijo no llegas tarde por él —se quejó Suga todavía sin poder creerlo.

La maestra Kiyoko se despedía de los pequeños con un beso y se los entregaba a sus padres. Kuro y Suga se detuvieron a esperar pues sus niños siempre eran los últimos en salir.

—Suga… la verdad es que Yui no es como cualquier madre, no es como tú que darías tu vida por Shoyo… pero te aseguro que Daichi ama a Tobio por todo lo que esa mujer no —acotó el pelinegro tratando de calmar a Suga que parecía que de un momento a otro correría a abrazar al pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules.

Suga recorrió con la mirada a los pocos niños que esperaban sentados a que la maestra los llamará y se detuvo en Tobio. El pequeño abrazaba un perro de peluche color naranja y sus preciosos ojos azules no se despegaban del piso. El peligris soltó un suspiro y entonces noto que su Shoyo estaba sentado junto a Tobio y lo miraba algo preocupado.

Kuro se acercó llevando a Kei de la mano y entonces Suga se percató de que ya sólo quedaban Shoyo y Tobio. Miró a su alrededor, todos se estaban yendo y no había señales de la madre de Tobio.

—Todavía no vino…

—Y puede tardar un rato más… Suga lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir, hoy no habrá juegos y café… no te preocupes, tarda pero llega —Suga intento dibujar una sonrisa, que no salió tan bien como quería—. Nos vemos mañana —y con esas palabras el pelinegro y su hijo se alejaron.

El peligris se acercó a la maestra y ambos se acercaron a los niños que seguían sentados en el piso.

—Shoyo vinieron por ti —dijo Kiyoko.

El pelinaranja miró a la mujer y a su mamá, para luego volver a centrar su mirada color caramelo en Tobio quien seguía inmóvil y apretaba cada vez más fuerte a su perrito de peluche. Se puso de pie, sujetó con fuerza la mano del pelinegro y jaló de él haciendo que este tambien se levante, para luego tirar de él hasta donde estaba Suga.

—Mamá, mamá… ¿Tobio puede ir con nosotros?

Bueno con este cap tarde un poco más, he estado algo ocupada, pero finalmente aquí está, espero que les guste.

muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

Bien ahora a las preguntas, lamento si quedo confuso lo de los donceles, pero en mi historia son de esa manera y no tengo otra forma más facil de explicar sin revelar la trama.

Wakatoshi, Daichi, Kuro, Akaashi y Iwaizumi son primos... creo que con eso ya, porque no te voy a revelar todavia lo de Wakatoshi pues ya pronto voy a comenzar a contar sobre las otras parejas.

Bueno creo que ya no me queda nada por responder, solo dejar en claro que las preguntas no me molestan, es mas muchas veces me ayudan a ver si no deje nada colgado por ahi... ahora si será para la próxima que espero sea en 15 días.

Saludos


	7. Mamá

**Mi hijo**

 **Mamá**

—Mamá, mamá… ¿Tobio puede ir con nosotros? —preguntó Shoyo inflando un poco los cachetes.

—Shoyo, a Tobio lo vendrá a buscar su mamá —dijo la pelinegra mostrándoles una sonrisa a ambos pequeños.

—Pero… pero… no está aquí ¿y si… y si no viene? —indagó el pelinaranja volviendo a centrar sus ojos en Suga y sin soltar al ojiazul—… se quedará aquí solito…

—Pajarito, seguro que la mamá de Tobio llegará en cualquier momento —respondió Suga agachándose para estar a la altura y entonces noto que ambos niños inflaban sus cachetes. Soltó un suspiro, miró su reloj, luego a su alrededor y finalmente volvió a centrarse en la mirada triste de Tobio—… podemos quedarnos a hacerle compañía hasta que lo vengan a buscar —agregó el peligris obteniendo una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo de Shoyo, quien un instante después estaba jalando a Tobio hacia el patio para jugar— ¿No le molesta que estemos aquí un rato más?

—Claro que no es molestia, además tengo que estar aquí hasta que la señora Michimiya venga por Tobio y hacer un acta informando de su retraso —respondió Kiyoko con una sonrisa antes de voltear a mirar el reloj en la pared.

Suga se debatía entre preguntar o no, pero como la pelinegra había centrado su atención en el libro de actas, finalmente él fijó su atención en los dos niños que ahora jugaban con un balón.

¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para no recoger a su hijo? La pregunta se había instalado en la mente del peligris y por más que lo intentara no podía encontrarle una respuesta.

—Kiyoko será mejor que llames al señor Sawamura ya hace más de media hora que tendría que haber venido por el niño —la voz de la directora hablando con la maestra llamó la atención de Suga.

—Si eso iba a hacer en este momento —respondió la pelinegra tomando el teléfono.

Suga miró su reloj y si, hacía más de media hora del horario de salida de los niños. Se acercó a la oficina donde estaba la maestra y simplemente se detuvo en la puerta.

—Hola señor Sawamura, le habló del preescolar para informarle que nadie ha venido por Tobio —la pelinegra se detuvo un momento al escuchar la respuesta del otro lado—… puede enviar a alguien si usted no puede —Y nuevamente se detuvo, Pero esta vez al ver las señas que Suga le estaba haciendo.

—¿Me permitiría hablar con él? —preguntó el peligro acercándose a la mujer.

—Disculpe señor Sawamura, le pasó con el señor Sugawara —dijo la pelinegra y le entregó el teléfono el doncel.

—Hola Daichi…

—Hola Suga… ¿Sucede algo?

—Mira… sigo aquí porque Shoyo no quería dejar a Tobio solo… y bueno se me ocurrió que si no puedes venir por él puedo llevármelo a casa y luego vas por él

—La verdad estoy muy ocupado y me harías un gran favor si puedes hacer eso Suga… espero que no sea ninguna molestia…

—Tú no te preocupes estará bien… Entonces nos vemos luego.

—Gracias, hasta luego —fue lo último que escuchó el peligro antes de devolverle el teléfono a la maestra, quien habló unos minutos más con Daichi, luego hizo un acta la cual Suga firmó para poder llevarse a ambos niños.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Suga al escuchar el grito de alegría que dio el pelinaranja al saber que el ojiazul se iría con ellos y esa sonrisa se amplió aún más al ver cómo cambiaba aquella expresión triste del rostro de Tobio.

Hicieron el camino hasta la casa entre risas y correteos. Al entrar en la casa ambos niños dejaron sus cosas sobre el sillón y fueron detenidos por Suga antes de que corriera en el patio.

—¿Quieren ayudarme a hacer galletas para merendar? Luego pueden jugar.

—SIIII —gritó Shoyo mientras Tobio solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Eso tarde había sido extraña para el pequeño pelinegro, nunca se había sentido así con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero la sonrisa y las atenciones de Suga lo hacían sentirse muy cómodo y feliz, algo que él solo había sentido junto a su padre.

Aquellas galletas estaban deliciosas, ya habían merendando, jugaron en el patio un buen rato y ahora estaba tirado sobre el pasto junto al pelinaranja, descansando mientras comían más galletas.

—Shoyo ¿Tu mamá siempre es así? —preguntó en un susurro..

—¿Así como? —preguntó Shoyo mirando algo confundido al pelinegro que volvía a abrazar a su perrito de peluche naranja.

—Así… se preocupa por ti, cocina cosas ricas, te acaricia y abraza… te llama de una forma especial —la risa del pelinaranja hizo y que Tobio se detenga y le lanzará a una mirada seria…

—Todas las mamás son así… al menos todas las que conozco —agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo.

—La mía no es así… ella jamás cocina y cuando lo hace todo se quema, siempre que nos vemos me lleva a algún lugar aburrido y me deja solo casi todo el tiempo y… se nota que no le gusta que la toque —respondió el pelinegro centrando sus ojos en la galleta que estaba comiendo y rápidamente sintió como sus ojitos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Eso es feo Tobio —murmuró Shoyo antes de detener con sus dedos una lágrima que acababa de escapar de los ojos del pelinegro—… sabes, puedo prestarte a mi mamá ¿Si tú quieres? —sugirió el pelinaranja ganándose la atención de Tobio y antes de que este pudiera responder, Shoyo se puso de pie de un salto y practicante arrastró a Tobio hasta la casa.

Suga ya había limpiado la cocina y estaba terminando de guardar los utensilios que habían ocupado para cocinar y merendar, cuando vio a los dos niños entrando nuevamente en la sala. Les dio una rápida mirada a ambos para verificar que todo estuviera bien y casi corrió hacia Tobio en cuanto noto las lágrimas en aquellos ojitos azules.

—Tobio, cielo ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó casi atropellando sus palabras mientras se agachaba y abrazaba al niño, el pelinegro se quedó inmóvil y Suga miró a Shoyo esperando una respuesta.

—La mamá de Tobio es mala —dijo el pelinaranja inflando los cachetes.

—Claro que no, seguramente le surgió algo y no pudo ir por ti… ni avisar —respondió Suga sin soltar al pequeño, susurrando las últimas palabras más para sí mismo que para los niños.

—Se fue y nos dejó —la voz de Tobio salió algo ahogada, pues estaba escondiendo su rostro en la camisa de Suga.

—Papá también nos dejó y tío Noya dice que fue lo mejor —dijo Shoyo acercándose más a Tobio y logrando que éste se desplegará un poco de Suga y lo mirara de reojo.

—Un momento, un momento —interrumpió el peligris llamando la atención de los dos niños, quienes inmediatamente lo miraron. Suga soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta el sillón haciéndole una seña a los niños para que lo sigan—… Ambos vengan aquí y siéntense a mi lado —los niños obedecieron y Suga volvió a suspirar—… a ver, tengamos una pequeña charla… muchas veces las personas conocen a otras personas y deciden formar una familia, con el tiempo se dan cuenta que no son felices estando juntos y deciden separarse, es realmente muy común… Pero eso no significa que tu mamá no te quiere —agregó lo último centrando sus ojos en Tobio—… tu mamá lo está intentando, puede que no sepa demasiado de cómo es una familia o cómo se comporta una mamá pero seguramente te quiere mucho…

—El abuelo dice que solo se acerca para molestar a papá… ¿Soy raro, por eso ella no me...? —comenzó a decir Tobio pero Suga lo detuvo apoyando su dedo índice sobre los labios del pequeño…

—Claro que no, tú eres un niño maravilloso y es imposible no quererte —dijo el peligris antes de centrar sus ojos en Shoyo—… ¿Verdad?

El pequeño pelinaranja asintió moviendo su cabeza con efusividad provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Tobio.

—Bueno ¿Solucionado? ¿Que quieren hacer ahora?

—¿Nos lees un cuento? —preguntó Tobio dudando un poco y Suga respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Elijan un cuento.

Shoyo arrastró al pelinegro hasta la biblioteca y luego de discutir un rato volvieron con un libro, el cual Suga les leyó sin dejar de sonreír.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse cuando el timbre sonó, al escucharlo Suga dejo el libro sobre la mesita de la sala y acomodo a ambos pequeños, que se habían dormido apoyados sobre él, en el sillón para luego levantarse y acercarse a la puerta. Por la pantalla del intercomunicador pudo ver a un preocupado Daichi y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta.

El pelinegro se estaba aflojando la corbata cuando Suga abrió la puerta. Aquellos ojos cafés recorrieron de pies a cabeza al peligris y por un momento la expresión algo preocupada de Daichi cambió.

—Hola Daichi, pasa… ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó Suga con una sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado para que el pelinegro pudiera ingresar.

—Hola Suga —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba en la casa—, lamento la molestia…

—Ah no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia, Tobio es un niño muy bueno.

—En verdad gracias, me salvaste, me era imposible salir antes de esa reunión y quiénes me suelen ayudar en esas situaciones también estaban ocupados —acotó Daichi caminando tras Suga hacia la sala, donde vio a Tobio dormido en el sillón junto a Shoyo.

—Merendaron, jugaron, tuvimos una charla sobre las familias, luego les leí un cuento y se durmieron —dijo el peligris siguiendo el camino hacia la cocina—… déjalos dormir un ratito más ¿Gustas tomar algo?

—Un café —respondió siguiéndolo hasta la mesada de la cocina, donde el peligris ya estaba encendiendo la cafetera—… ¿Cómo es eso que hablaron sobre familias?

—No sé si notaste cuanto afecta a Tobio la actitud de su madre —dijo Suga en un susurro acercándose al pelinegro, para que los niños no lo escucharan—… creo que él piensa que es su culpa que ella se haya ido y en verdad piensa que ella no lo quiere —la expresión de Suga era seria y en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

—Esa mujer no puede hacer una solo cosa por su hijo —murmuró Daichi y soltó varios insultos dirigidos hacia ella.

—¡Daichi! —exclamó el peligris tomando dos tazas antes de volver a mirar hacia la sala donde dormían los niños.

—Lo siento… pero en verdad es frustrante, ella llamó esta mañana para pedirme cambiar el día que le toca con Tobio por hoy, porque el miércoles no iba a poder, seguro luego va a llamar para darme alguna excusa, lo que seguro terminará en otra discusión —dijo en un tono cansado Daichi antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Que puede ser tan importante como para dejar de lado a su hijo?

—Si la conocieras sabrías que cualquier cosa es más importante para ella —murmuró Daichi respirando profundo y lento para calmarse.

—¿Mamá? —la voz de Tobio llamó la atención de ambos adultos, quienes se apresuraron a acercarse al pequeño que asomaba la cabeza por el respaldo del sillón, mientras restregaba uno de sus ojitos y miraba a su alrededor, un instante después también se asomó la revuelta cabellera naranja de Shoyo.

—Hola cielo… mira quién vino por ti —dijo Suga acariciando el negro cabello del niño, quien lo miró con una sonrisa antes de centrar sus ojos en su padre.

—Hola chiky —saludó Daichi levantando a su niño y dándole un beso en la frente—… lamento lo que sucedió hoy… ¿listo para ir a casa?

—Ahh no, juguemos un rato más —se quejó Shoyo inflando sus cachetes y lanzándole una mirada suplicante a ambos pelinegros.

—¿Daichi qué te parece si ellos juegan un rato y nosotros terminamos nuestro café y nuestra charla? —sugirió el peligris con una sonrisa, que provocó un leve sonrojo en ambos pelinegros.

—¿Nos quedamos un rato más? —preguntó Daichi a Tobio, quien asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

Daichi asintió, bajó a Tobio quien en unos pocos segundos corría con Shoyo a la habitación del pequeño pelinaranja, dejando solos a los dos adultos en la sala.

—Bien… Vamos por nuestro café —dijo el peligris caminando nuevamente hacia la cocina.

En aquella habitación había juguetes tirados por todos lados, con un rápido vistazo Tobio pudo ver varios estantes vacíos y otros con libros algo desordenados, pero lo que llamó su atención fueron los portarretratos que mostraban fotos de Shoyo y Suga, imágenes de cuando el pelinaranja era un bebé y cómo fue creciendo hasta ahora y también algunas donde aparecían Tadashi y sus padres. En su casa también había foto de él de pequeño y en su habitación tenía varias fotos con su papá y alguna que otra con su mamá.

Shoyo se sentó en el piso para jugar con algunos autos y muñecos, pero aquellos orbes color caramelo se centraron en el pelinegro que parecía estar analizando cada detalle de su habitación.

—¿Tobio vienes a jugar? —la pregunta devolvió al pelinegro a la realidad y se acercó para sentarse frente al pelinaranja.

—¿En verdad no conoces a tu papá? —el pelinaranja negó con la cabeza. Tobio dudó un momento y continuó— ¿Quieres tener un papá?

—Emmm no lo sé, siempre hemos sido solo mamáSuga y yo… y los que han intentado ser mi papá al poco tiempo se van… no sé si necesito un papá —respondió Shoyo dudando bastante— ¿Por qué? —preguntó centrando sus orbes caramelo en aquellos ojos azules.

—Mi papá me quiere muchísimo y a veces deseo una mamá que me quiera igual que él… creo que solo quiero saber si me pasa solo a mi —respondió el pequeño pelinegro tomando el conejo de tela azul que estaba en el suelo y abrazandolo…

—Daichi, lo siento, sé que no es mi asunto, apenas nos conocemos y no debo meterme en tu vida —se disculpaba Suga sugetaba con ambas manos su taza de café…

—Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte… ya te lo dije me salvaste a mí y a Tobio —dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro—… ¿Sabes algo? Pocas veces lo veo sonreír como te sonrió a ti —esas palabras provocaron una enorme sonrisa en el peligris.

—Creo que Kuro tiene razón, se parece mucho a ti.

—Si, lo que sacó de su madre fue los ojos azules de los Michimiya… el abuelo materno de Tobio tiene los mismos ojos azules… por desgracia él es igual que Yui no le interesa demasiado Tobio.

—Michimiya Yui… ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

—Es modelo y la cara de varios productos en publicidades gráficas y para televisión

—Wow, tu si apuntas alto—murmuró Suga antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

—La única que apuntó fue Yui...

Aquella ruta era bastante tranquila a aquella hora. Asahi manejaba el auto, mientras intentaba que no se le notará la preocupación, cosa que era imposible de esconder, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su esposo y su hijo.

—Asahi cálmate, sabes que ya no es como antes, todo estará bien —murmuró Yū con una cálida sonrisa antes de centrar los ojos en su celular que acababa de sonar…

—Lo se, pero sabes que no me gusta verte mal y sabemos bien que de una forma u otra siempre te afecta.

—Si ustedes están bien me afecta menos, así que tranquilo y… cambio de planes, su avión llegó mucho antes de lo previsto nos esperan en el café del hotel imperial —Asahi soltó un suspiro y le dió una mirada seria al castaño.

Noya solo ignoró la mirada de su esposo y se centró en Tadashi quien iba atrás leyéndole un cuento a Mello, su conejo de tela azul. La sonrisa de Yū se amplió… su hijo y su esposo eran la luz de sus ojos y su motivo para sonreír cada día y el tiempo le había enseñado que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa mientras ellos estuvieran a su lado, y está situación no sería diferente, vería y escucharía a sus padres, sin importar el pasado… ya no podían hacer nada para dañarlo……

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **hola, otro cap termina y como siempre espero que les haya gustado.**

 **gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **si todo va bien en 15 duas estare publicando el sig cap, que piedo adelantarles se centrafa mas que nada en Noya.**

 **Saludos.**


	8. Los Nishinoya

**Mi hijo**

 **Los Nishinoya**

Aquel era uno de los hoteles más grandes e importantes de la ciudad, dos empleados recibían en la puerta a los clientes y otro se ocupaba de estacionar los vehículos. A unos cuantos metros de la entrada podía verse otra puerta que daba acceso al café-bar y restaurante del hotel.

Asahi detuvo y estacionó el auto a mitad de cuadra, por lo que caminaron unos cuantos metros para llegar al café. Noya soltó un profundo suspiro y sujetó la manito de Tadashi, quien no soltaba a Mello y Asahi tomó la otra mano de su amado castaño, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mucho más nervioso que él. La familia entró al lugar y uno de los meseros los guío hasta una mesa donde se encontraban los padres de Yū.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, quizá cincuenta años, alto de cabello castaño ya con unas cuantas canas, bien peinado hacia atrás y de expresión seria se puso de pie para recibirlos. A su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo y rubio, de la misma edad del hombre, que mostraba una sonrisa que Noya no pudo descifrar, parecía triste, molesta y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Bienvenidos, me alegra que hayan podido venir —dijo el hombre dibujando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro y señalando los lugares frente a él para que se sentarán.

—Señor Nishinoya… señora —saludó en un tono serio y de pocos amigos Asahi.

—Azumane —saludo el hombre haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a la familia, luego centró sus ojos color miel en su hijo—, Yū, hace mucho que no nos veíamos —dijo mientras una trémula sonrisa aparecía en sus labios antes de centrarse en el pequeño—… hola Tadashi… ¿no sé si te acordarás de nosotros? Somos Takano y Momoi…

—Sabe que son sus abuelos —interrumpió noya con un tono serio muy poco común en el—… cielo, saluda a los abuelos —agregó ahora con un tono más dulce.

El pequeño asintió y saludo a sus abuelos con un rápido y corto beso en la mejilla, mientras sus padre se sentaban, luego se ubicó en la silla junto a su padre.

El mesero se acercó a ellos para tomar sus órdenes y en cuanto esté se alejó el ambiente comenzó a sentirse cada vez más tenso.

—Dashi, mira —dijo asahi señalando hacia el patio interno del hotel, donde había un sector de juegos para niños— ¿Por qué no vas y juegas un rato?

El pequeño miró con una sonrisa a su mamá y en cuanto Noya asintió, bajó de la silla y se apresuró hacia el sector de juegos. En eso llegó el mesero y les dejo un café a cada uno y una bandeja con pastelillos y algunas masitas.

—Bien… Takano, Momoi, ¿Que los trae hasta aquí? Pensé que ya no dejarían Londres —dijo Noya tratando de mantener su sonrisa, pero no era la de siempre.

—Bueno Yū, la verdad es que… quiero disculparme contigo por todo y… quisiera que nos permitan… pasar tiempo con Tadashi y contigo hijo —dijo el hombre con una mirada que a Noya, por un momento, le pareció suplicante.

—Se los dije hace tiempo, son los abuelos de Tadashi y no los sacaré de su vida, no soy quien para decidir eso… si no lo han visto en este tiempo es porque ustedes no han querido —respondió Noya sin quitar los ojos de su pequeño que jugaba afuera.

—Si mal no recuerdo fueron ustedes quienes se alejaron luego de intentar separarnos —comentó Asahi sin despegar sus ojos de Takano.

—¡Yū! Tu padre intenta disculparse y recuperar el tiempo perdido —exclamó Momoi mirando seria a su hijo.

—Ya deberían saber que el tiem… —Noya dejo sus palabras a la mitad y repentinamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia el patio.

El resto de los presentes en la mesa inmediatamente miraron hacia afuera y vieron a Tadashi sentado en el suelo llorando.

Noya vio a su pequeño llorando y rápidamente se agachó junto a él y comenzó a revisarlo, encontrando solo unos raspones en codos y rodillas. Secó las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su niño y lo tomó en brazos, abrazándolo fuerte.

—Esta bien amor ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó el doncel acariciando la cabeza de su niño, quien sólo negó una y otra vez.

—¿Está bien, qué pasó? —indagó Asahi mientras examinaba con la mirada a Tadashi.

—Solo tropezó al bajar de la hamaca y tiene unos cuantos raspones —respondió Yū dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposo.

—¿Seguro que está bien? ¿No quieres que lo llevemos a la enfermería o algo? —insistió Momoi mirando al niño sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—No es necesario está bien, es algo que siempre le pasa a los niños, solo necesita unos cuantos mimos —respondió Noya escondiendo un poco su rostro entre la cabeza y el cuello de su niño.

—Amor dámelo —dijo Asahi tomando a Tadashi de los brazos de Noya—… sigue la charla con tus padres, nosotros iremos a la barra a pedir un helado —agregó alejándose de la familia Nishinoya.

Todos volvieron a entrar y Yū volvió a la mesa junto a sus padre e inevitablemente sus ojos siguieron por un momento a sus dos amores hasta la barra. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a centrarse en sus progenitores, aquellas dos personas que probablemente lo único bueno que hicieron por él fue darle la vida y enviarlo a vivir con su madrina a los 13 años.

—Hijo, sé que no he sido el mejor padre, pero…

—Pero… ¿Pero qué?... Sabes que, no me importa… el tiempo una vez que pasó no se recupera, y su tiempo conmigo ya lo perdieron… yo no voy a impedir que vean a Tadashi, son sus abuelos —por un momento Noya se detuvo, sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta.

—Yū, tu padre intenta enmendar las cosas.

—Él siempre dijo, "el tiempo no se detiene para nadie así que piensa bien lo que haces, no querrás desperdiciarlo disculpándote" —contestó el doncel, sorprendiendo a sus padres, quienes lo miraron perplejos—… Llamen para arreglar antes de aparecerse para ver a Tadashi —fueron las últimas palabras del castaño mientras se ponía y pie, para luego acercarse a la barra donde lo esperaba su verdadera familia.

Aquella casa era realmente enorme y él caminaba con los ojos cerrados hacia la oficina de su padre, la cual conocía más que bien, pues cada vez que se portaba mal y debían regañarlo o castigarlo lo llamaban a ese lugar, y eso era mínimo dos veces a la semana.

El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, apenas si despegó su vista de los papeles que estaba examinando, cuando su único hijo ingresó en la habitación. Termino de leer aquella hoja y recién entonces centró sus ojos en su hijo.

—Yū nuevamente con problemas en el colegio, ya te dije que este es el último, pasaste por cinco colegios aquí, y en ninguno de ellos quieren volver a verte.

—Lo lamento, pero no fue mi culpa ellos…

—No me interesan tus excusas, eres el heredero de la familia Nishinoya y debes comportarte, dedícate más a tus estudios y deja de hacernos pasar vergüenza —aquellas palabras salían como dagas directas al corazón de Noya—… creo que esperamos demasiado de ti… hablamos con tu madre y decidimos que lo mejor para ti será mudarte con tía Hanna, ella tiene mucho más tiempo libre que nosotros —esa noticia si que tomó por sorpresa al joven castaño, nunca pensó que sus padres llegarian al punto de deshacerse de él.

—¿Tanto quieres deshacerte de mí? —preguntó todavía sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No me deshago de ti, solo te envío con tu madrina, ella tiene mucho tiempo para dedicarle a un revoltoso jovencito de 11 años —agregó el hombre sin volver a levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía ante él…

—13, tengo 13 años —lo corrigió ya comenzando a enojarse. Deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas para que aquel hombre se fijará por una vez en él, que olvidara sus negocios solo un momento y centrará su atención sólo en él… pero eso no iba a pasar, su padre seguía prestando más atención a los papeles que a sus palabras. Soltó un suspiro y decidió que no valía la pena decirle nada a una persona a la que evidentemente no le importaba.

—Te sugiero que no pierdas el tiempo, prepara tus cosa tu vuelo sale mañana al mediodía —concluyó el hombre todavía sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

Yū salió del estudio de su padre, sin mirar atrás. Su vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras arrojaba su ropa y pertenencias importantes a su maleta.

Su tía caminaba a su lado con una enorme sonrisa, mientras él no podía dejar en paz su corbata. Odiaba las fiestas de negocios de sus padres, jamás pensó que eso lo seguiría hasta Japón.

Sus padres habían llegado hacía dos días y hasta el momento no se habían podido acercar para verlo, pues como siempre estaban muy ocupados con sus negocios

Hacia casi un año que no veía a sus padres y ahora tendría que hacerlo en una fiesta dónde debería guardar las formas y ser elegante, discreto y atento con todo el que se le acerque.

—Cielo deja ese nudo tranquilo, tu madre se va a molestar —le dijo su tía mientras entraban en aquel elegante salón lleno de personas.

—Esas personas perdieron todo derecho a decirme lo que sea cuando me enviaron aquí —murmuró Yū algo molesto.

—Creí que te gustaba vivir conmigo…

—Me encanta vivir contigo, nunca me sentí tan querido en la vida… no debe existir mejor madre que tú —respondió Noya con una de sus enormes sonrisas antes de abrazar a su tía y dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su madrina, quien también lo abrazó y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Yū, Hanna —la voz de mujer los interrumpió y al mirar se encontraron con una Momoi de expresión seria.

—Hola Momoi, ¿Cómo está, tanto tiempo? —saludó Hanna abrazando a la mujer, quien apenas correspondió el gesto.

—Yū ¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto? —exclamó sin cambiar su expresión mientras examinaba con la mirada al joven—, te enviamos un traje mucho mejor que ése…

—Hola madre, que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo —dijo el castaño con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible— el traje que enviaron no me quedó…

—Oh, rayos… debiste avisar o comprar algo mejor, no podemos presentarte así a los pretendientes…

—¡¿A los que?! —exclamó el doncel sobresaltandose un poco…

—Momoi ¿Que sucede? Se supone que no tardarias, están esperando —la voz de Takano llamó la atención de Noya y Hanna—… Hermana, ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo? —dijo abrazando a Hanna y dejando un corto beso en su mejilla—… Yū ¿Has crecido? Y… ¿Que es ese peinado? —acotó inspeccionando a su hijo con la mirada y deteniéndose en el cabello en punta de este…

—Un año, y sigo siendo tan idiota que pensé que podían haber cambiado —murmuró Noya entornando los ojos antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse rodeado de un aura realmente oscura, su buen humor acababa de irse por el caño…

—En qué mierda estas pensando no puedes casarte con él y mucho menos tener un hijo de ese —bramó Takano acercándose peligrosamente al castaño que permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de Hanna.

—Sabes que tenemos una lista de excelentes candidatos para ti, que están muy interesados, no puedes hacer eso, estarías arruinando una gran oportunidad —dijo Momoi caminando de un lugar a otro en la sala.

—Se acabó nunca debimos darte tanta libertad, volverás con nosotros y te desharas de "eso" —la última palabra de Takano salió cargada de desprecio mientras su mirada se posaba en el vientre de su hijo. Noya cubrió su vientre con ambas manos y rápidamente sintió como el enojo crecía en su interior...

—¡Takano! ¿Como puedes decir algo así? —exclamó Hanna mostrando su molestia.

—Tu no te metas, ya has hecho suficiente daño a mi familia, no puedo creer que permitieran que algo así pasara —la voz de Takano era cada vez más fuerte y parecía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar de ira.

—Tu eres el que no debe meterse —la voz de Yū resonó en la habitación y todos los ojos se posaron en el pequeño doncel embarazado—… No vengas a hablar de familia ahora, cuando jamás lo fuimos… siempre fui una carga y una molestia para ustedes, lo sé porque ustedes mismos me lo han dicho toda la vida… tía Hanna es la mejor persona que pueda existir y no voy a permitir que la trates así, a mi dime lo que quieras pero a ella no —dijo abandonando su lugar y acercándose a su tía para abrazarla—… ya soy mayor de edad, tengo 20, ustedes no pueden mandar sobre mi, solo quise compartir con ustedes una noticia que a mí me hizo muy feliz, NO pedí su opinión y si les molesta algo de mi estilo de vida… olvídense de mí como lo han hecho durante todo este tiempo…

La voz de Noya sonó completamente fría, ese día sacó todo el frío que se había acumulado en su interior al vivir tanto tiempo con esa familia…

—Amor… Yū ¿Estás bien? —el doncel salió de sus cavilaciones y solo asintió— ¿Seguro? No dijiste nada en todo el viaje ¿Te parece que estuvo bien irnos así?

El doncel miró a su alrededor y se encontró en la sala de su casa. ¿En qué momento habían llegado? Busco a Asahi y lo vio, algo borroso, acercándose a él desde la habitación de Tadashi y casi sin darse cuenta se apresuró y se tiró a los brazos de su esposo.

—Si se hubiesen comportado como siempre hubiera sido mucho más fácil —murmuró Noya abrazando con fuerza a su esposo mientras escondía su rostro en la camisa de su amado. No quería que Asahi viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que no quería dejar salir, pero se le están haciendo imposible. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Asahi envolviendo su cuerpo y como este dejaba un beso en su cabeza.

—Amor, sabíamos que este es un tema difícil y tú siempre dijiste que no le ibas a negar sus abuelos a Dashi…

—Lo sé, y lo mantengo, el único que puede sacar a alguien de su vida es él —murmuró Noya con la voz algo ahogada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

—Yū —dijo Asahi separando un poco al doncel de su cuerpo, para poder verle el rostro. Limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de su amado y lo besó dulcemente— ¿Entiendes que tendrás que tratar con ellos cada vez que quieran ver a Dashi?

La respiración de Noya se detuvo por un momento. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los de su esposo, sintió las lágrimas acumulándose nuevamente en sus ojos y volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Asahi.

—¿Que voy a hacer?

—Ya veremos —respondió acariciando la cabeza de su esposo—… Sabes que te amo y siempre estaré contigo, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

—Te amo Asahi Azumane —murmuró el doncel antes de ponerse de pinturas y dejar un beso en los labios de su esposo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Uffff ¡Que familia! Y eso que todavía no saben casi nada.. es probable que más adelante hagamos otra incursión en esta familia y veamos con más detalle el pasado de esta pareja.** **Ahhh pobre Noya, cómo puedo hacerlo sufrir asi?! Ahhh si, porque soy malvada y cruel muajaja ... Bueno no, solo surgió.** **Espero que les haya gustado.** **Gracias por leer y comentar.** **Besos**


	9. Ella

**Mi hijo** **Ella**

—Ella era una de las chicas mas lindas e interesante que había conocido, estudiaba diseño de indumentaria y hacía pequeños trabajos como modelo de vez en cuando. Se fijó en mí y casi sin darme cuenta terminamos teniendo la relación más seria para mí hasta el momento.Yo estudiaba abogacía y vivía en conflicto con mi padre, porque yo no quería hacer todo lo que él decía y más que nada porque a él no le agradaba Yui —la voz de Daichi era suave y su mirada se había perdido en lo profundo de su tasa—… llevábamos casi un año saliendo cuando quedó embarazada, decidimos casarnos y comentárselo a mis padres, ella tenía la esperanza de que su relación con ellos mejorará cuando supieran la noticia…

—¿Y mejoró? —preguntó Suga aprovechando la pausa que el pelinegro había hecho.

—Mi padre se molestó más que antes, sobre todo conmigo, insistía en que ella solo estaba a mi lado por interés… y yo por cabezón no le creí, confíe en ella y finalmente el tiempo le dió la razón —Daichi terminó su café y entonces centró sus ojos en aquellos orbes color caramelo—… ella sintió más que yo todo lo que mi padre me quitó, comencé a notar sus cambios durante el embarazo, pero no le di importancia precisamente por el embarazo… estaba muy molesta por haber tenido que dejar su trabajo como modelo y con el nacimiento de Tobio las cosas no mejoraron. Yo comencé a trabajar cuando ella quedó embarazada, en el bufete de la familia, dividí el tiempo entre el trabajo y el estudio, esforzándome el doble solo para que ella no tuviera que dejarlo todo, y ya con Tobio eso también empeoró, el tiempo que le dedicaba a ella era cada vez menos y ella se molestaba cada vez más… empezamos a discutir mucho, ella quería volver a nuestro antiguo estilo de vida, cuando mi padre me sostenía económicamente —el pelinegro soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la sala, para detenerse ante una foto que mostraba a Suga sonriéndole tiernamente a un bebé de cabello naranja—… hicimos un acuerdo, yo no le pediría nada, ella haría lo que quisiera, sólo tenía que quedarse por Tobio… Dejamos de discutir y sólo fingimos ser una familia feliz, lo que duró dos años… su carrera de modelo tomó impulso y un día sólo se fue y volvió, solo para pedirme el divorcio y una fuerte suma de dinero para dejarme a Tobio...

—Lo siento —murmuró Suga acercándose al pelinegro.

—No te preocupes, no hay nada que lamentar —respondió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa—… Shoyo era un bebé hermoso… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Si quieres responder bien, sino también —Suga asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Y el padre de Shoyo? —la expresión del peligris cambio por un momento.

—No me gusta hablar de él… solo diré que cuando se enteró del embarazo se fue negando ser el padre —murmuró Suga sentándose en el sillón.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, no es como si yo sintiera algo por él —comentó el peligris como si nada.

—Bueno en eso estamos iguales, Yui puede ser la madre de Tobio pero en verdad no siento absolutamente nada por ella, lo único que consigue es que me enoje por sus actitudes hacia mi hijo —dijo el pelinegro sentándose junto a Suga—… si ves el lado positivo él no los molesta…

—En eso tienes razón… dudo que pudiera soportar lo que tú… realmente no sé qué haría si mi bebé llorara por culpa de esa persona —comentó el peligris, acercándose más a Daichi, sin siquiera darse cuenta…

En verdad le agradaba la compañía de ese hombre. Sus ojos color café lo transportaban a un lugar tranquilo y seguro, cosa que le gustaba y lo aterraba.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Suga sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

La respiración de Daichi se detuvo al ver aquel sonrojo que hacía a ese doncel más hermoso y tentador de lo que era. Su mano se movió sin permiso y rozó la mejilla de Suga, con la misma delicadeza con que se toca el más frágil cristal.

Ninguno podía despegar sus ojos del otro, y lentamente comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más… hasta que escucharon unos pasos presurosos acercarse, lo que inmediatamente rompió esa especie de hechizo que acababa de darse en cuando sus miradas se cruzaron..

Suga se separó de Daichi y volteó a ver hacia la escalera, justo para ver a los dos niños terminando de bajar.

—Papá, papá ¿Puede ir Shoyo con nosotros mañana? —preguntó presuroso Tobio mientras se acercaba a su padre, quien lo miró serio por un momento y sonrió luego de soltar un suspiro.

—No es a mi a quien tienes que preguntarle —respondió el pelinegro mayor mirando de reojo al peligris.

—Mamasuga… ¿si? —preguntó Shoyo inflando un poquito los cachetes mientras hacía ojitos.

—Mmmm… me aclaran un poquito.

—¿Vendrán con nosotros mañana?

—¿A dónde cielo? —preguntó acariciando el negro cabello del niño.

—Mañana al salir del preescolar daremos un paseo e iremos a una librería ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? —dijo Daichi mostrándole una sonrisa a Shoyo, quien asintió efusivamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces es una cita —respondió Suga con una sonrisa antes de darle una mirada de reojo a Daichi… definitivamente ese hombre era de su tipo.

—Genial—murmuró Daichi sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes color caramelo, ganándose una mirada algo extrañada de ambos pequeños, quienes solo sonrieron, sabiendo que habían conseguido lo que querían.

Cuando Daichi cerró la puerta de su casa todavía había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creerlo, sin proponérselo y casi sin darse cuenta había conseguido una cita con el peligris que lo venía enloqueciendo. Caminó tras Tobio hasta la sala y el sonido de su celular hizo que se detenga. Miró la pantalla y soltó un suspiro al ver el nombre de quién llamaba.

—Chiky juega un rato, atiendo la llamada y luego preparo todo para bañarte —el pequeño pelinegro sólo asintió, mientras Daichi se metía en su estudio y atendía la llamada al cerrar la puerta— ¿Cual es tu excusa? —preguntó en un tono serio de pocos amigos.

—Daichi lo siento, sé que debes estar molesto pero sabes que no lo hice porque quisiera, a media mañana me llamaron para adelantar un trabajo… creí que terminaría antes de que Tobio saliera del preescolar, pero me fue imposible, me tuvieron hasta hace un momento, recién salgo del estudio —habló muy rápido la mujer a través del teléfono.

—Mira Yui, en verdad no me importa eso, lo único que importa es que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de llamar para avisarme…

—Te digo que me era imposible… Daichi no tengo ganas de discutir, solo quiero disculparme, ¿Puedes pasarme con Tobio? —concluyó molesta la mujer.

—Lo siento, ya está durmiendo, jugó toda la tarde con un amiguito y está muy cansado, llama en otro momento.

—Oye, no puedes, tengo der… —la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar pues Daichi simplemente terminó la llamada.

Soltó un suspiro y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. Era increíble la facilidad que tenía esa mujer para fastidiarle el buen humor. Su celular volvió a sonar y simplemente cortó la llamada sin siquiera ver quién era, pues la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que seguiría llamando hasta que la dejara hablar con Tobio. Sintiéndose algo frustrado se sentó en su sillón y marcó un número antes de llevarse el teléfono al oído.

—Hola Daichi —la tranquila voz de Akaashi llegó hasta él y soltó un suspiro.

—Keiji, en verdad necesito que hagas algo…

—¿Con qué?...

—¿Con que va a ser? Con Yui obvio.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Llamó esta mañana para cambiarme el día que le toca con Tobio, le dije que sí, tuve que mover reuniones en la oficina y demás y finalmente nunca se presentó a recoger a Tobio…

—¡¿Otra vez?!

—No, esta vez no fue capaz de avisarme, por lo que Tobio se quedó esperando, la maestra me llamó y gracias al cielo Suga estaba allí y se lo llevó, porque yo no podía ir, Kuro tampoco, tú estabas en la corte… en fin todos los que pueden retirarlo, justo hoy, no podían ir.

—Mierda… bueno pero esto nos es útil… mañana pasaré por la colegio de Tobio para pedir copia del acta e iré al juzgado a ver qué puedo conseguir, con algo de suerte le darán una advertencia y reducirán sus visitas.

—No me importa la cantidad de visitas mientras las cumpla como se acuerda —respondió Daichi antes de soltar un suspiro—… Lo hizo llorar…

—¿Qué? Más le vale a esa perra que se prepare —murmuró Keiji en un tono que delataba lo molesto que estaba, lo que hizo sonreír al pelinegro.

—Ya sabía yo que eras el mejor padrino para Tobio —comentó el pelinegro soltando una pequeña risita, al saber que de seguro su primo estaría completamente rojo por lo que acababa de decir—. Ok hablamos luego cuando veas que resuelven en el juzgado. Buenas noches y gracias Keiji, saludos a Bokuto.

—De nada, buenas noches Daichi.

El pelinegro decidió apagar su celular y descolgar el teléfono de línea que hacía un rato había comenzado a sonar, en verdad no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a su ex.

Salió de su oficina y buscó a Tobio. Encontró al pequeño en su habitación, parado sobre una silla intentando bajar una fotografía que colgaba en la pared, donde se podía ver a Tobio cuando tenía un año junto a una mujer de cabello castaño que mostraba una sonrisa digna de comercial.

—¿Cielo, que haces? —preguntó el pelinegro acercándose al niño y tomando la fotografía que este intentaba alcanzar, para luego ofrecersela.

Tobio tomó la fotografía, bajo de la silla y caminó hasta el baúl donde guardaba las cosas que no usaba, lo abrió y guardó la fotografía en un rincón.

—¿Puedo saber por qué la guardas? Es la foto más bonita que tienes con mamá —preguntó Daichi agachándose junto al pequeño.

—No necesito a esa mamá —dijo Tobio con una expresión seria y Daichi lo miró algo confundido—, Shoyo dijo que me prestará a su mamá y… en verdad quiero a Suga como mamá —agregó el pequeño pelinegro algo avergonzado, lo que hizo sonreír a su padre.

—¿En verdad te agrada Suga?

—Sí —respondió asintiendo—¿A ti también te agrada?

—Sí… ¿Cómo lo notaste?

—Sonríes más cuando estás con él

—Tu también —agregó Daichi con una enorme sonrisa antes de abrazar a su hijo.

De repente el buen humor de Daichi había vuelto, está era una gran oportunidad en verdad le interesaba Suga y no tenía que preocuparse porque le agradará a su hijo… ahora sólo tenía que armarse de valor y hacer lo posible para enamorarlo y conquistarlo.

Esa noche Daichi prácticamente no pudo dormir.

Había llegado a pensar que Suga seguía solo porque esperaba que el padre de Shoyo regresará, ahora sabía que no existía competencia, eso lo hacía feliz pero a su vez planteaba muchas dudas en su cabeza y la más importante era ¿qué hacer para conquistarlo? Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se interesaba en nadie ni intentaba coquetear o conquistar y mucho más tiempo desde su última cita, aunque reconocía que está no sería una cita normal y romántica, sobre todo llevando dos niños.

Allí estaba nuevamente esperando a que su pequeño saliera del preescolar, había sentido nervioso toda la mañana y la tarde, y le había tomado más tiempo que de costumbre el escoger la ropa que usaría ese día. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y todo por Daichi. Volvió a acariciar a que el perrito naranja que Tobio había olvidado en su casa y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió.

—Hola Suga.

—Asahi, que raro que vengas tú ¿y Noya, está bien? —se apresuró a preguntar Suga.

—Si está bien, solo estaba esperando a que llegue Hanna.

—¡¿Hanna?! ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Ellos se disculparon y dijeron que quieren pasar tiempo con él y con Dashi, quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido… y Yū les dijo que pueden ver a Tadashi, solo eso…

—Preguntaría cómo lo tomó, pero el simple hecho de que Hanna está viniendo me dice que no muy bien.

—Te lo juro, una cosa que hagan que no me agrade y pido una orden de restricción —dijo Asahi con expresión seria.

—Todos estaremos con él, va a estar bien, seguirá siendo nuestro alegre y vivaracho Noya —agregó Suga abrazando a su amigo.

Un momento después se acercaron a ellos Kuro y Daichi y la conversación derivó a otro tema. Las docentes comenzaron a entregar a los niños y ellos al igual que todos lo padres empezaron a acercarse a la puerta, pero a medio camino Daichi se detuvo y su expresión cambió a una realmente seria, lo que preocupó al peligris.

Los tres miraron en la dirección donde miraba Daichi y se encontraron con una mujer de cabello castaño, sujeto en un moño del cual se desprendían varios mechones, de cuerpo delgado con curvas pronunciadas, resaltado por aquel vestido azul que llevaba, su rostro estaba suavemente maquillado, sus ojos marrones estaban centrados en Daichi y sus labios mostraban una leve sonrisa, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el pelinegro.

 **Espero que les haya gustafo este cap.** **Bien aqui intente contar un poco sobre Yui y Daichi, pero no quise profundizar demasiado puede que más adelante profundice más.** **Como siempre, si todo sale bien en 15 días estare actualizando, gracias a todos por comentar y leer mi historia.** **Saludos, nos leemos**


	10. Michimiya Yui

**Mi hijo.**

 **Michimiya Yui**

Todo iba bien ese día. La sonrisa de Suga lo hacía sentirse entre las nubes. Todavía no podía creer de luego de que salieran los niños pasarían el resto de la tarde juntos. Nada podía arruinar su día… entonces la vio acercándose a él con esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sin dudar un momento comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo ya estando a dos pasos de ella.

—Vine a ver a mi hijo, quiero disculparme y llevarlo a pasear —respondió ella como si nada desviando su mirada hacia la puerta.

—Sabes que no puedes aparecer así como si nada, tienes que avisar y hoy no es posible ya tenemos planes…

—Sawamura, es la madre, no puedes negarle que lo vea, así como tampoco puedes hacer lo de anoche, de impedirle hablar con él —la voz de hombre llamó la atención de Daichi e inmediatamente desvió su mirada al hombre que estaba a la derecha de Yui. Era Futakuchi Kenji el abogado de su ex, alto de cabello castaño claro con un fleco que caía hacia el ojo derecho, que siempre mostraba una expresión alegre.

—Futakuchi —dijo entre dientes el pelinegro—… imagino que estarás al tanto de lo que hizo tu clienta ayer.

—Si y estoy al tanto de que se disculpó, es algo que podría sucederle a cualquiera…

—Tomaré mi día con Tobio hoy, porque como te dije ayer mañana no puedo, estaré muy ocupada al igual que el resto de la semana —interrumpió Yui en un tono serio frunciendo el ceño.

—Daichi, por favor, no necesito decírtelo sabes que está en su derecho y que existe una orden de juez que le asegura a Yui dos días a la semana con Tobio —dijo el abogado en un tono tranquilo.

El pelinegro soltó un profundo suspiro, desvió un momento su mirada hacia la puerta donde faltaban entregar muy pocos niños y nuevamente volvió a mirar a la mujer frente a él.

—Si no está en casa antes de las 21hs llamaré a la policía —dijo en un tono suave el pelinegro con una latente advertencia que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes. Yui sonrió triunfante y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—… yo voy por él —dijo Daichi en un tono frío y se apresuró hacia la puerta para recibir a su pequeño.

Tobio sonrió al ver a su padre acercarse, estaba contento pues pasaría el resto del día con Shoyo y Suga, esa idea en verdad le agradaba, había algo en la sonrisa de Suga que le encantaba.

Kiyoko se despidió del pequeño pelinegro con un beso en la frente y cuando su padre se agachó para saludarlo la vio. Estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de su padre mostrando una sonrisa. Tobio pestañeo varias veces, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció y finalmente centró sus azules ojos en su padre, quien tenía una expresión algo seria.

—Hola Chiky… lo siento tendremos que suspender nuestra salida… mamá vino por ti —murmuró soltando un suspiro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeño.

—Pero… pero —murmuró el pequeño con una mirada suplicante andes de mirar a su alrededor en busca de ayuda… pronto sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano y al mirar se encontró con esos lindos ojos color caramelo.

—¿Estás bien Tobio? —preguntó el pequeño pelinaranja con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

El pequeño pelinegro volvió a mirar a su padre y a esa mujer que ahora se acercaba a él, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y saltó a los brazos de su padre intentando ocultar su rostro. Se aferró con toda su fuerza y sintió los brazos de su padre envolverlo y levantarlo del piso.

—Lo siento, pero te prometo que saldremos otro día con Shoyo y Suga —dijo Daichi acariciando la cabeza de su niño antes de mirar a Suga en busca de ayuda.

El peligris se acercó y con una caricia y una sonrisa buscó la atención del niño, quien apenas despegó su rostro del pecho de su padre, para verlo.

—Ahhh mi cielo… ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato?... Hoy tu vas con mamá y el sábado vamos todos a un parque de diversiones ¿Si? —preguntó ampliando su sonrisa. El pequeño lo dudo un momento y finalmente sonrió, aunque esa no era una sonrisa realmente feliz—… ohh casi lo olvido, mira lo que dejaste en casa —agregó el peligris mostrándole al pequeño su perrito de peluche. Los ojitos de Tobio parecieron brillar por un momento y tomó a Otto antes de hacerle una seña a Suga para que se acercara, cosa que el peligris hizo sin dudar.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del doncel.

Yui frunció el ceño al ver aquello. Sabía que su hijo no era un niño de expresar emociones, al menos a ella nunca le había dado un beso por motivación propia… esto era nuevo y por alguna razón no le gustaba.

—Hola bebé —dijo Yui dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro e intentando ocultar su disgusto—, en verdad te extrañe —agregó tomando al niño de los brazos de Daichi y dándole un beso en la mejilla, con lo que consiguió que el niño se alejara y restregara su mejilla.

—Nos vemos luego cielo dijo Daichi mirando a Tobio y al instante se centró en Yui—… A las nueve en casa —la voz del pelinegro sonó a advertencia, pero la castaña le dio poca importancia y se alejó hacia el auto de su abogado sin bajar a Tobio.

Daichi la vio alejarse sin despegar sus ojos de su pequeño, quien tampoco dejaba de mirarlo. Recién despegó su mirada cuando subieron al auto, entonces sintió que una manito se aferraba a sus dedos y al bajar la mirada se encontró con un Shoyo que lo miraba algo molesto.

—¿Por qué Tobio se fue con ella? —preguntó el niño inflando los cachetes.

—Pajarito —susurró Suga y el pelinaranja volteó a verlo sin cambiar su expresión—… ella es la mamá de Tobio y decidió venir hoy para pasar el día con él.

—Pero íbamos a ir de paseo —se quejó el niño bajando la mirada.

—Sabes que Shoyo, podemos ir igual, nosotros tres, ¿Te parece? —dijo Daichi levantando al pelinaranja y haciendo que este lo mire.

—Él estará bien, su mamá lo cuidara y ya otro día saldremos los cuatro ¿Si? —dijo Suga un una sonrisa.

El pelinaranja asintió y luego de despedirse de sus amigos los tres se dirigieron al auto del pelinegro.

Tobio apretó a Otto y miró a su alrededor. Acababan de bajar ante la entrada de gran edificio. Su mamá lo tomó de la mano y lo guío hacia adentro, el lugar era enorme y había demasiados personas que iban y venían. La mujer lo guío por un pasillo y entraron en una enorme habitación donde había un gran revuelo de personas. Una muchacha con el cabello rosa se acercó a Yui y se la llevó.

—Tobio ven, ¿Quieres comer algo? —dijo Futakuchi tendiendole la mano al pequeño pelinegro. Tobio lo miró un momento y finalmente sujetó la mano que aquel hombre le ofrecía.

Caminaron hasta una mesa donde había muchos bocadillos y el castaño levantó a Tobio para que esté pudiera ver y elegir. Luego de tomar un sándwich de jamón y una cajita de leche, se ubicaron en unas sillas.

Tobio comenzó a comer mientras veía como acomodaban a su mamá, retoque de maquillaje, agregar una cosa aquí otra allá… en verdad las sesiones de fotos eran aburridas. Esta no era la primer vez que Yui llevaba a Tobio a una de sus sesiones, pero si era la primera vez que ella estaba un poco más pendiente de su hijo, lo buscaba cada dos por tres con la mirada, le sonreía e incluso le hizo señas para que se acercara durante uno de los descansos. Tobio se acercó sin soltar a Otto. Miró con desconfianza a la mujer y a todos los que la rodeaban.

—¿Todo bien bebé? Solo será un ratito más y luego podremos ir a donde tú quieras —dijo ampliando su sonrisa y obteniendo solo un asentimiento del niño.

—Yui ven un momento —la llamó un hombre que estaba revisando un monitor. Ella acarició la cabeza del niño y se acercó al hombre, dejando a Tobio rodeado de esas personas que le sonreían e intentaban hacerlo hablar, de repente Yui volvió con una enorme sonrisa y se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo.

—Bebe, necesito que te tomes unas fotos conmigo, luego podremos irnos, ¿Me ayudarás? —Tobio la miró todavía con desconfianza y luego de dudar un momento asintió, pues no quería pasar toda la tarde allí—. Ella hará que quedes aún más bonito para las fotos, Mina preparalo —la mujer de cabello rosa se acercó con una sonrisa y lo levantó para llevarlo a otro sector.

—¡¿Yui no vas a hacer lo que creo, no?! —indagó Futakuchi mirándola serio.

—Kenji no te preocupes…

—¡¿Sabes lo que hará Daichi cuando se entere?!

—Nada porque no se va a enterar, esta campaña ni siquiera es para este país, dudo que la vea algún día —respondió la castaña dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla a su abogado.

La mujer dejó al preocupado abogado y se alejó para que le retocaran el maquillaje.

Shoyo comía un helado de chocolate mientras intentaba acercarse a un gato, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Suga que estaba sentado junto a Daichi en un banco a unos pocos metros del niño.

—Creo que de algún lado conozco al hombre que acompañaba a tu ex —dijo Suga con algo de temor de tocar el tema.

—Es Futakuchi Kenji su abogado y representante, va a casi todos lados con ella —respondió Daichi como si nada sin despegar sus ojos del pequeño pelinaranja que intentaba convidarle helado a aquel gato—, Shoyo no, a los gatos les hace mal el helado.

Shoyo volteó a verlo y con una sonrisa corrió hacia donde estaban los adultos, levantando los brazos hacia Suga para que esté lo levanté.

—Pajarito, sabes que todavía no puedo levantarte —se lamentó el peligris haciendo una expresión que provocó risas en Daichi y Shoyo.

El pelinegro levantó al pequeño y luego centró sus ojos en Sugawara.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué no puedes levantarlo? Es algo que note desde que nos conocimos, quieres hacerlo pero…

—No puedo hacer fuerza —el peligris soltó un suspiro, en verdad le costaba hablar—, me estoy recuperando de una costilla rota y dos fisuradas…

—¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo…?

—Fue un accidente y en verdad no quiero hablar de eso Daichi, por favor —dijo Suga interrumpiendo al pelinegro, quien lo miró algo preocupado por un momento—… estoy mejor que el primer día y probablemente en dos semanas más estaré completamente bien, no te preocupes —agregó con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, que hizo al pelinegro sonrojarse.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Shoyo? —preguntó Daichi para cambiar el tema.

—Columpios —dijo el pequeño señalando con la mano que sostenía el helado hacia el sector de los juegos del parque en el que estaban.

Daichi sonrió y sin demora se pudo de pie sin bajar a Shoyo y comenzó a caminar sabiendo que Suga iba detrás de ellos.

—Excelente Tobio —dijo Yui con una enorme sonrisa mientras aplaudía al niño.

Tobio la miró todavía molesto y sin decir nada se sacó aquella peluca y comenzó a tironear de aquel vestido que le habían puesto.

—Estuviste hermoso, ahora te vestirnos de niño tomaremos cuatro fotos más y podrás irte con mamá a donde quieras —dijo la mujer de cabello rosa, hablando muy rápido mientras comenzaba a quitarle esa ropa para ponerle otra.

Decir que Tobio estaba molesto era poco, aquellas personas lo habían vestido de niña. Tubo que usar una peluca negra con dos coletas y un vestido azul con moños y volados. A nadie allí le importó que eso no le gustara, que llorar o que estuviera molesto, es más parecía que lo que querían eran muchas lágrimas. En un principio el pequeño pelinegro se había negado, había intentado escapar y arrancarse todo lo que tenía puesto, todo sin resultado alguno, había demasiado gente como para poder escapar y cada que se quitaba algo alguien volvía a acomodarselo y lo regañaba. Finalmente Futakuchi habló con él y lo convenció de que lo hiciera con la promesa de que la siguiente semana su mamá no reclamaría un día con él, pues para el abogado era más que evidente que al niño no le agradaba nada pasar tiempo con su progenitora. Solo bajo esas condiciones Tobio acepto y ahora estaba nuevamente vestido de niño intentando hacer lo que le pedían para finalmente poder irse a casa.

—Tobio mi vida, necesitamos que sonrías —dijo Yui poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas. El pequeño pelinegro ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro para luego mostrar una sonrisa tan forzada que no convencería a nadie—… ahhh Tobio así no, vamos sé que puedes hacerlo…

—Yui déjame hablar con él —interrumpió Futakuchi acercándose al niño. La mujer bufó y volvió a ubicarse en su lugar lista para posar— ¿Estás cansado verdad? —Tobio asintió y el abogado le acarició la cabeza—… sólo unas pocas fotos más y nos iremos, ¿te digo cómo hacer para sonreír y que no parezca tan falso? —el pequeño pelinegro dudo un momento y finalmente asintió—… piensa en alguien a quien quieres e imagina que está aquí junto a ti haciendo alguna cosa que te gusta y te hace sonreír… es fácil, inténtalo —diciendo eso el castaño le mostró una sonrisa amable y se alejó.

Los asistentes volvieron a acomodarlo para que hiciera su pose, mientras él solo buscaba en su mente algo que lo hiciera sonreír. Pensó en su papá y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sonreía por su papá, porque él siempre lo hacía todo para que él estuviera bien y feliz, lo recordó sonriendo y la imagen de Daichi sonriéndole a Suga inundó su mente, le encantaba esa sonrisa de su padre también la sonrisa del peligris, recordó los brazos de este rodeándolo para protegerlo y esa dulce voz que lo hacía sentir tan tranquilo. Vio esos ojos color caramelo mirándolo con ternura y repentinamente cambiaron un poco y ahora se veían mucho más alegres con un hermoso brillo que lo hacía sentirse muy bien… los mechones naranja comenzaron a aparecer junto a la preciosa sonrisa de... Shoyo.

Tobio sabía que estaba sonriendo, porque había vuelto a escuchar los clics de la cámara y volvían a pedirle cada tanto que cambiará algo en su pose. No podía quitar al pelinaranja de su mente y al notar eso comenzó a sentir calor en sus mejilla. Escuchó unos cuantos "Awwww es hermoso" y finalmente se cubrió el rostro con las manos sin importar lo que le dijeran, sabía que estaba colorado y no quería que lo vieran así.

 **bueno, otro capítulo llega a su final.**

 **para aquellos uqe ya odian a esta Yui, creo que este cap va a empeorar ese sentimiento.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

 **En el proximo cap me centrare en otra pareja y sabremos algo de nuestro querido y molesto Oikawa, oero como siempre tendran que esperar 15 días, si todo va bien, si se me complica un poco más.**

 **saludos y como siempre gracias, nos leemos.**


	11. Preocupado (IwaOi)

**Mi hijo.**

 **Preocupado (IwaOi).**

Akaashi estaba en su oficina terminando de leer unos archivos mientras esperaba que Bokuto fuera por él, conocía muy bien a su pareja y sabía que si le decía a un horario debía esperarlo al menos media hora después, con suerte.

Soltó un suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el reloj de pared que ahora marcaba las 19:55. Definitivamente podría terminar de leer aquel archivo antes de que Bokuto llegará. Giró la página dispuesto a seguir leyendo, pero unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo detuvieron. Sabía que su secretaria de había retirado hacía casi media hora y era difícil que alguien ajeno a la oficina llegará hasta allí a esa hora.

—Adelante —dijo levantando la voz para que lo escucharan.

La puerta se abrió y ante él se encontró a Iwaizumi Hajime. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado en punta como siempre y sus verdes ojos se centraron en Akaashi, con un suspiro se adentró en la oficina y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Keiji.

—Hola Keiji —saludó acomodándose en la silla.

—Hola Hajime, que raro tu por aquí… ¿Teníamos reunión hoy? —preguntó Akaashi revisando la agenda del día, pues no era normal que su primo lo visitara porque sí en su oficina.

—No, no teníamos reunión ni nada… ¿puedes darme unos minutos? —la pregunta sorprendió al doncel, Hajime no se estaba comportando como siempre, parecía que había algo que realmente le preocupaba… en realidad hacía días que lo había notado así de extraño, pero Akaashi no era de meterse en los asuntos de los demás, a menos que se lo pidieran.

—Claro, Bokuto dijo que llegaría a las 19:45, así que tenemos media hora y puede que más —dijo con su tono calmado y una sonrisa intentando calmar un poco a su primo.

—Creo que… algo está mal… con —parecia que al castaño en verdad le estaba costando terminar esa frase—… con… Oi… Oi…

—¿Oikawa? —preguntó Keiji al notar la dificultad de Iwa, a lo que el castaño sólo asintió. Akaashi esperó a ver si su primo decía algo más pero como no lo hacía decidió indagar— ¿Por qué crees que algo está mal? —notó la duda en los ojos de Iwa, soltó un suspiro y continuó—… sé que te es difícil hablar de lo que sientes, en eso nos parecemos bastante… y como nos parecemos debes de saber que cualquier cosa que me digas solo quedará entre nosotros… hace días que note que algo te sucede…

—Hoy hace cinco días que no se nada de Oikawa… no ha llamado ni mandado mensajes —murmuró Hajime bajando un poco la mirada, era más que evidente la preocupación y tristeza en su voz…

—¿QUÉ?... No puede ser… estás jugando conmigo… ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —dijo bastante sorprendido Akaashi.

Iwaizumi suspiró profundamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Y eso no es lo peor… intenté llamarlo varias veces y siempre me da el buzón de voz y las veces que llamé a su oficina me dicen que está ocupado…

—Un momento, no puede ser algo tiene que estar mal.. estamos hablando de Tooru el molesto y muchas veces insoportable Oikawa Tooru… el que te llama cuatro veces al día estando aquí —dijo Akaashi poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su primo.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, no concuerda con él… me está… evitando, no hay otra opción…

—¿No creerás que te está engañando? —preguntó el doncel sentándose en la silla al lado de Iwa.

—No, sé que no lo haría… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos peleamos?

—¿Como no recordarla? Prácticamente me secuestró para que lo acompañará a beber y terminó tan ebrio que intentó seducir a Bokuto y a Kuro cuando fueron por nosotros luego lloró hasta dormirse implorandome que no te dijera nada…

—Bueno sabes lo enojado que estaba porque acepte ese trabajo con mi ex, antes de esa noche de bebidas intento darme celos y no pudo ni siquiera besar a otro, comenzó a llorar en cuanto le acarició la mejilla —dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—… finalmente terminó contándome todo… sé que me ama tanto como yo a él y que no me engañaría… y eso solo hace que me preocupe más.

—Bueno es lo que te iba a decir, todos sabemos cuánto te ama y que no sería capaz de engañarte… ¿Quieres que lo llame?

—Por favor —murmuró el ojiverde centrando su mirada en los grises ojos del doncel—… pero ¿podrías no decirle que te lo pedí?

—Ahhh como te gusta complicarme la vida —respondió Akaashi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su celular, pensando que rayos le diría a Oikawa. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del castaño. Buscó el número y llamó, luego puso el altavoz y dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio. Después de varios tonos alguien atendió.

—Si, ¿Quien habla? —preguntó una voz de mujer. Akaashi miró de reojo a su primo e inmediatamente noto como cambio su expresión.

—Hola, soy Akaashi, ¿Este es el teléfono de Oikawa Tooru? Quería hablar con él —dijo el pelinegro con su usual tono tranquilo.

—Emmm déjeme ver si puede atenderlo —dijo la mujer dudando un poco. Se escucharon algunos ruidos y finalmente la voz de Tooru.

—¿Akaashi? Que raro, ¿Pasó algo?

—Hola Oikawa —respondió el pelinegro, sin dejar de ver el rostro de su a primo quien soltó un suspiro mientras parecía relajarse un poco…

—Ahhh le pasó algo a mi Iwa-chan ¿Cómo está, donde está? —interrumpió Tooru levantando la voz y hablando muy rápido—… Akaaaaaaaashiiiii respondeeeeeeee…

—Tooru, ya déjame hablar… no pasó nada… solo llamaba para preguntarte… ¿cuándo vuelves? —el pelinegro vio a Hajime taparse medio rostro con una mano y gesticular un "noooooooooo" y entonces se dió cuenta que había metido la pata… toda la situación lo había tomado por sorpresa y no tuvo suficiente tiempo de pensar bien qué decir, era obvio que Oikawa iba a exagerar cualquier cosa que le dijera...

—¿Qué?... No puede ser no te creo, tuvo que haber pasado algo, eso se lo preguntarias directamente a Iwa… Akaaaaaaaashiiiii no me mientas —dijo con un evidente lloriqueo el castaño por el teléfono.

—Oikawa, tranquilízate… en verdad sólo quiero saber eso… sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de Iwa y con los chicos queríamos organizar algo y bueno, queríamos pedirte ayuda… por eso no podía preguntarle directamente a él.

—Ahhh, era eso, en verdad me asustaste Akaashi… creo que el jueves o viernes de la semana que viene estaré de vuelta.

—No te entiendo, tú hablas todos los días con él deberías saber mejor que nadie cómo está —agregó el pelinegro ignorando por completo las señas que su primo le estaba haciendo para que ya dejara de hablar.

—Es que en verdad hace días que no hablo con él…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es que… ocurrió algo… necesito que me ayudes… por favor —murmuró Oikawa en un tono que preocupó un poco a ambos, entonces Akaashi tomó el celular y desactivó el altavoz y se alejó del escritorio acercándose a la ventana, conocía a Iwa y sólo lo preocuparía aún más.

—Solo dime, si puedo lo haré

—Suga cambio su número de teléfono, necesito que le digas que me llame…

—Bien puedo hacer eso…

—… Y voy a necesitar un abogado… no quiero que sean los de mi familia, ¿Tú podrías…?

—Tooru sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero siempre creí que recurrirías a Iwa ¿Qué está pasando?

—Hablamos cuando vuelva, por favor no te olvides de decirle a Suga… ahhh ¿Iwa está enojado?

—Un poco más irritable que de costumbre —respondió en un susurro, sabiendo que a su primo no le gustaría escuchar esa respuesta.

—Lo siento… te llamaré cuando esté de vuelta —y sin esperar más simplemente terminó la llamada.

Akaashi volteó a ver nuevamente a Iwa quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que se puso de pie y apagó el altavoz. Keiji no pudo descifrar esa mirada no sabía si estaba cargada de preocupación, dolor, enojo o qué. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a que el otro hablara. El castaño soltó un suspiro y cuando estaba por hablar la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a un ruidoso Bokuto.

—¡¡Akaaaaaaashiiiiii!! Lo siento, lo siento, hubo un problema y el entrenador nos hizo quedarnos más tiempo —el peligris hablaba rápido y fuerte, y antes de que los otros pudieran decir nada ya estaba envolviendo con sus brazos a su pareja.

—Boku… to … Boku —intentaba hablar el pelinegro mientras el otro le daba besos en la mejilla y seguía murmurando "lo siento, lo siento" entre beso y beso—… Kōtarō, ya espera —terminó casi gritando el pelinegro, sin poder retener una sonrisa de lado mientras sujetaba el rostro del peligris para que se detenga.

Aquellos ojos dorados se centraron en los grises del doncel e inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peligris y sin demora alguna se apoderó de los labios de su pareja, haciendo que este se sonroje. Se detuvo al escuchar un carraspeo y recién entonces noto la presencia de Iwaizumi.

—Hola Iwaizumi, ¿Cómo estás?... Que raro tu a esta hora… aquí —dijo el peligris soltando a Akaashi y tendiendole la mano al castaño.

—Hola Bokuto, tiempo sin verte —respondió el castaño tomando la mano del peligris para responder el saludo.

—Iwa, necesitaba que hiciera una llamada —comentó Akaashi sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos dos que se miraban de forma desafiante. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Kōtarō generalmente no era celoso pero con Iwa era diferente, siempre hubo cierta rivalidad entre ellos y por alguna razón sin importar lo que Keiji dijera Kōtarō sentía celos del castaño y cada vez que se cruzaban Bokuto terminaba haciendo algo para marcarlo como suyo. La última vez que se habían encontrado con iwa, los chupetones que Bokuto le dejó tardaron casi una semana en desaparecer de su pálida piel.

Akaashi carraspeó y recién entonces ambos hombres se soltaron y dejaron de mirarse de aquella manera para centrarse en el pelinegro quien ignoró a Kōtarō y se centró en Hajime, sabiendo que seguramente estaba desesperado por preguntarle qué dijo Tooru.

—¿Qué favor quería?

—Quiere que Suga lo llamé —respondió Akaashi e hizo una pausa dudando si decirle el resto o no…

—¿Y qué más?... No digas "solo eso," porque ya lo dijiste nos conocemos —dijo el castaño en un tono casi amenazante…

—Cuidado con el tono Iwaizumi —agregó entre dientes Kōtarō ganándose una mirada de reojo del castaño…

—No empiecen —se quejó Akaashi antes de mirar el reloj en la pared que marcaba las 20:23. Soltó un suspiro, tomó sus cosas y los miró a ambos—… Iwa vienes con nosotros —notó la mirada extrañada de ambos, frunció el ceño y antes de que su primo pudiera quejarse agregó—, no fue una pregunta… vamos —y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sabiendo que ambos lo seguían.

El ambiente en aquel auto era demasiado tenso lo único que se escuchaba era la tranquila voz de Akaashi hablando por teléfono, y solo cambió el tono para decirle a Bokuto que finalmente no irían a casa de Suga si no a casa de Daichi. Allí se encontraron con al pelinegro y el doncel cocinando mientras los niños jugaban correteando en la sala. Como era su costumbre Kōtarō se puso a jugar con los niños luego de saludar mientras Iwa y Akaashi se dirigieron a la cocina junto a la pareja.

—Suga que raro tu aquí —dijo Akaashi mirando intercaladamente al peligris y a Daichi.

—Ahh se lo debía a Tobio, íbamos a salir hace unos días y como llegó su mamá no pudimos, le prometimos ir al parque de diversiones mañana —respondió Suga mirando hacia los niños que ahora estaban sobre Kōtarō.

—Y hoy ambos insistieron en que querían cenar juntos, así que, aquí estamos —agregó Daichi con una sonrisa—, ¿Se van a quedar?

—Emmm, no creo que —comenzó a decir Iwaizumi…

—Si, nos quedamos los tres, gracias Daichi —sentenció el pelinegro de ojos grises lanzándole una mirada seria a Iwaizumi.

—Genial… ¿Para qué me necesitaban? —preguntó Suga mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

—Oikawa quiere que lo llames —respondió Akaashi.

—¿Que raro que no…? Ahh cierto… creo que olvide enviarle mi nuevo número —el peligris hizo silencio un momento y luego de examinar con la mirada a ambos visitantes continuó—… ¿Que sucede?

Keiji miró a Hajime, por su expresión era más que evidente que estaba molesto.

—No quiso decirme, pero parece que está en algún problema o piensa estarlo pronto porque me pidió que sea su abogado —dijo el pelinegro y rápidamente sintió todas las miradas sobre él, pero sus ojos se centraron en los orbes verdes de Iwa, a quien evidentemente le costaba creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ok, esa mirada me dice que tú no sabes nada Iwa —dijo Daichi también centrándose en su primo, quien solo comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No… no es posible… ¿Akaashi qué te dijo? —murmuró Iwa con una mirada algo suplicante.

—Nada, solo eso, lo juro —respondió el pelinegro en su tono habitual.

—Un momento .. aquí sucede algo al primero que recurriría sería a ti, ¿No es posible que tú no sepas nada? —agregó Suga mirando serio a Iwa.

—No lo sé… hace días que no habla conmigo... parece que me está evitando —respondió el castaño bajando la mirada y sorprendiendo a todos por lo triste de su expresión.

El silencio los inundó por un momento y unos segundos después Iwaizumi se encontró bajo una lluvia de preguntas de parte de Suga y Daichi. Ambos conocían a Oikawa y sabían más que bien que el molesto castaño no podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin ver o hablar con su amado Iwa-chan. Hajime respondía lo que podía y para todos era más que evidente que en verdad extrañaba a su molesta pareja. De repente Suga sonrió y murmuró algo en el oído a Akaashi y a Daichi.

Suga conocía bien a su molesto primo Tooru y sabía que él debía de estar sufriendo tanto o aún más que Iwaizumi y él no permitiría que sigan así solo por alguna tonta idea de su primo.

Akaashi tomó el teléfono de Bokuto y se lo dió a Daichi y antes de que Hajime pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa se vio rodeado por los dos donceles, quienes lo abrazaron y besaron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo. La sorpresa había paralizado al castaño y cuando finalmente reaccionó noto que ambos donceles ahora estaban al lado de Daichi, todos mirando el celular que esté sostenía.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? —preguntó algo molesto Iwa.

—Eso es lo que hará que Tooru te llame… creeme, lo conozco —respondió Suga con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que la verá? —preguntó Akaashi.

—Claro, sigue a todos los que fueron sus compañeros en el equipo nacional de vóley…

—Además con todas las etiquetas que le agregué dudo que pueda evitarla —agregó Daichi.

Esa conversación hizo que Iwa reaccionara e inmediatamente se metió a instagram y lo primero que encontró fue aquella foto donde él era abrazado y besado por ambos donceles… conocía a Tooru y sí, Suga tenía razón, definitivamente recibiría una llamada.

—Estaré en un lío por esto así que más te vale que hables con él y soluciones lo que sea que esté pasando —dijo Akaashi mirando hacia el celular y luego a Bokuto que ahora se acercaba a él.

En Londres ya eran poco más de las tres de la tarde. Hacia poco más de dos horas que Tooru había hablado con Akaashi y todavía no había ni señales de Suga. El castaño caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y no podía calmarse. Sabía más que bien que en Japón ya eran más de las once de la noche, así que tendría que hacerse a la idea de esperar hasta el día siguiente para recibir esa llamada.

Extrañaba demasiado a Iwa, quería llamarlo y escuchar su voz, pero en verdad tenía mucho miedo de meter la pata y no quería arriesgarse hasta saber bien qué hacer.

El sonido de su celular llamó su atención y volteó a verlo, lo había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y ya hacía un buen rato que estaba dele a sonar el aviso de notificaciones. Tomó el aparato y al desbloquear la pantalla vio que muchas personas lo habían etiquetado en una imagen, entró en ella y casi destrozó el celular al ver aquella foto…

Su Iwa en medio de esos dos donceles… respiró profundo y soltó el aire muy lento mientras aflojaba su agarre para no romper su celular. Repitió lo de respirar y soltar el aire varias veces mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su primo y a Akaashi.

Una cosa era segura, si lo habían hecho para provocarlo, lograron su cometido.

 **Nuevo cap.** **Ohhhh que le pasara a la diva? pronto lo sabrán?** **Bien solo voy a agregar qyr ta estoy estoy trabajando en el sig cap y probablemente haya algo de Lemmon, vere que sale, es la primera vez que hago uno yaoi... ahh y sera BokuAka... solo eso ahora cerrare mi bocota lanzadora de spoilers .** **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado.** **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, adoro sus comenrarios, a vexes me encararia rwsponderlos, pero comk ya dije sou una maquina de spoilers y en verdad no quiero auto spolear mi historia.**

 **ahh el motivo por el que publique antes...**

 **FELIZ CUMPLE TSUKKIII!!!!**

 **un poquito tarde porque fue ayer, pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

Saludos **, nos leemos**


	12. Mío, los celos de Bokuto

**Mi hijo**

 **Mío, los celos de Bokuto**

Dejaron el auto en el garaje del edificio y caminaron hasta el ascensor. Akaashi notó que Bokuto había estado demasiado silencioso durante todo el viaje y eso lo estaba preocupando, pues esa no era una de las cualidades del peligris.

—Kōtarō… ¿Tobio te dijo algo de su madre? Daichi está preocupado al parecer el martes cuando volvió estaba muy molesto y no quiere decir nada ni saber nada de ella —dijo el pelinegro mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No… ¿Por qué habría de decirme algo a mi? —respondió mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

—Bueno te contó a ti lo del nuevo novio de Yui, antes que a cualquiera —comentó el pelinegro borrando aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Al parecer en verdad estaba en problemas.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Bokuto le hizo una seña a Akaashi y éste salió primero del ascensor, caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento, sabiendo que el peligris lo seguía de cerca sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente sintió que Bokuto lo envolvía con sus brazos y lo metía dentro del departamento.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ellos y sintió las grandes y tibias manos del peligris colándose bajo su ropa. Se estremeció al sentir esa suave respiración en su cuello, aquellos labios rozando su piel y un jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir los dientes del peligris marcando su cuello.

—Boku… no —intentó hablar el pelinegro pero los labios del peligris se apoderaron de los suyos e inmediatamente esa cálida lengua estaba recorriendo el interior de su boca y danzando con su lengua...

Bokuto terminó el beso y cargo a Akaashi sobre su hombro, como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Lo llevó hasta la habitación y lo dejó sobre la cama. Rápidamente se ubicó sobre él y comenzó a desvestirlo mientras dejaba besos y mordidas sobre esa pálida piel que tanto lo enloquecía, quería marcarlo y que todos supieran que ese ser hermoso le pertenecía.

Akaashi no podía hacer más que soltar suspiros, gemidos y jadeos, pues Bokuto en verdad sabía dónde tocarlo. Sus caricias le erizaban la piel mientras esa boca hacía magia en su cuerpo. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo nuevamente, lo estaba marcando y la verdad era que poco le importaba, en cierta forma le encantaba que Bokuto lo reclamara como suyo.

La boca del peligris se detuvo en uno de los pezones de Akaashi y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el roce de los dientes en el pezón. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de los labios de Keiji al sentir como una de las manos del peligris rodeaba y apretaba su erecto pene.

—Kōtarō —murmuró mientras el mencionado bajaba por su torso dejando besos y mordidas hasta detenerse en su miembro...

Akaashi cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir la humeda lengua dibujar círculos sobre su glande, para luego recorrer todo el largo de su miembro y un ronco gemido se escapó del pelinegro al sentir el interior de aquella húmeda boca.

—Boku… si sigues… voy… a —la respiración de Akaashi estaba muy agitada.

—Ohhh, claro que no… hoy solo terminarás cuando yo lo diga —murmuró el peligris comenzando a presionar con uno de sus dedos en la entrada del pelinegro.

La respiración de Akaashi se detuvo al sentir aquel dedo en su interior y se aceleró cuando Kōtarō introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos simulando embestidas y yendo cada vez más profundo casi rozando aquel dulce punto en su interior… estaba demasiado excitado y no podía articular palabra por lo que le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su amado peligris, quien como respuesta sacó los dedos del interior de Akaashi y se posicionó nuevamente sobre él asegurándose que su miembro rozara la entrada del pelinegro mientras volvía a atacar aquellos rosados y erectos pezones, hasta que Akaashi lo jaló del cabello para que volviera a centrarse en sus ojos.

—Por favor —murmuró Keiji, completamente sonrojado y con bastante dificultad por la excitación, a lo que Kōtarō respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Entonces Bokuto entró en él de una sola estocada. Akaashi soltó un grito y arqueó la espalda. El dolor y el placer se mezclaban de una forma que le encantaba. Las embestidas de Kōtarō eran constantes y cada vez más rápidas, hasta que de repente Bokuto sacó su miembro y volteó el cuerpo del pelinegro dejándolo boca abajo, y antes de que Akaashi pudiera quejarse o respirar siquiera ya estaba entrando nuevamente en él. El pálido cuerpo de Keiji se tensó y comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, Kōtarō sabía muy bien qué significaba eso, conocía cada punto del cuerpo de su Akaashi y en este preciso momento con cada embestida tocaba ese punto dulce en su interior. Lo pegó más a su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído.

—¿De quién eres? —murmuró antes de morder el lóbulo del pelinegro y apresar nuevamente su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzar a masturbarlo de aquella forma tortuosa.

—Tuyo… sólo tuyo… Bokuto —respondió Akaashi con bastante dificultad por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

—Mío, mío… mío —decía Kōtarō entre gemidos y mordidas mientras aceleraba cada vez más las embestidas y escuchaba como Akaashi lo nombraba una y otra vez.

Akaashi acabó en la mano de Kōtarō con un fuerte gemido y el peligris terminó en el interior del pelinegro luego de varias embestidas más y una fuerte mordida en el hombro derecho del pelinegro. Finalmente ambos cayeron en la cama agotados y con la respiración agitada. Akaashi soltó un suspiro y un quejido al acomodarse sobre el pecho de Bokuto. Le dolía aquella mordida, pero no le dió mucho importancia, podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas sesiones de sexo y marcado por celos.

—Lo siento —susurró Bokuto dejando un suave beso a un lado de la mordida en el hombro del pelinegro—… no pude controlarme.

—Nunca te controlas cuando estás celoso —dijo Akaashi soltando una suave risa antes de morder el fornido brazo del peligris con suficiente fuerza como para dejar una marca por unos cuantos días—… mío.

Bokuto soltó una fuerte carcajada y atrajo a Akaashi hasta sus labios para volver a besarlo.

—Te amo demasiado —murmuró el peligris antes de cambiar su alegre expresión por otra un poco más seria—… y me pone loco que hagas cosas como lo de hoy con Iwaizumi.

—¿Que tengo que hacer para que ya dejes esos estúpidos celos? —se quejó Akaashi centrando sus grises ojos en aquellos orbes dorados—… él sólo es mi primo… a ti te amo… ¿Dime qué harías si yo me pusiera celoso cada vez que tú haces alguna estupidez con Kuro?

—Pero… Akaaaaaaaashiiiii… no es lo mismo con Kuro somos amigos y sabes que solo te amo a ti —agregó el peligris en un tono infantil inflando los cachetes…

—Sabes que yo puedo decir exactamente lo mismo —murmuró el pelinegro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pareja—… ¿Y sabes qué no entiendo?... Solo te molesta Iwa… y no te atrevas a negarlo —agregó frunciendo el ceño por un momento—… ¿Por qué? Si vamos al punto tengo mucho más trato con Daichi.

—Es diferente… Daichi es el padre de tu ahijado y… Iwaizumi —empezó a hablar Bokuto y al mencionar al castaño de ojos verdes desvió la mirada—… es el tipo que sabe cosas de ti que ni yo, ni nadie más sabe, es al que recurres cuando necesitas ayuda y… —la última frase fue un murmullo que Akaashi no llegó a oír.

—¿Qué? Repite lo último, no te escuché —dijo el pelinegro y el de ojos dorados sólo negó con la cabeza todavía sin mirarlo, entonces Akaashi se incorporó un poco, tomó el rostro del peligris con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarlo—… Bokuto Kōtarō, repite lo que dijiste.

—Fue tu primer beso —respondió finalmente con una expresión de tristeza.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntado el pelinegro mirándolo algo confundido.

—Kuro me lo dijo… estaban haciendo un juego de desafíos y ustedes se besaron —agregó volviendo a inflar los cachetes.

—Voy a matar a Kuro —murmuró el pelinegro rodando los ojos, para luego volver a centrarlos en su pareja y apoyar un dedo sobre sus labios para que sólo escuchara—… escucha bien, tú eres el único que lo sabe todo de mi, las veces que recurro a él es porque sé que los demás no pueden ayudarme con algo y lo más importante... teníamos 10 años, estábamos jugando y eso simplemente no califica como un beso real, solo fue un roce de labios —dijo acercándose a los labios del peligris, para apoderarse de ellos en un beso apasionado, le dió una suave mordida al labio inferior e inmediatamente introdujo su lengua en la boca contraria para recorrer cada milímetro de aquella cavidad, antes de terminar el beso volvió a morder el labio inferior de Bokuto, aunque esta vez un poco más fuerte y luego agregó—… eso es un beso de verdad… tu, gran tonto, eres mi primer amor y probablemente mi primer todo… ¿Quedó claro?

—Mmmm… no me quedó muy claro, creo que necesito otra demostración —dijo Bokuto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de rozar los labios del pelinegro para que éste lo volviera a besar.

—Ahh lo que tengo que hacer por tus tontos celos —se quejó Akaashi en cuanto terminaron con una seguidilla de besos.

—Hay una forma en la que ya no sentiría celos de nadie, jamás —murmuró Kōtarō con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cuál? —indagó Keiji con algo de temor por aquella sonrisa.

—Tengamos un hijo —murmuró en un tono casi inaudible y la mirada del pelinegro pareció perderse por un momento.

Akaashi amaba demasiado a Bokuto y por eso mismo era la única persona con la que se permitía bajar sus barreras y mostrarse tal cual es… y en ese preciso momento lo tomó con sus barras completamente bajas, su mente se perdió en un recuerdo y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse...

—Boku… ¿Por qué me haces esto? —dijo el pelinegro con un evidente temblor en la voz mientras se separaba del peligris y se sentaba en su lado de la cama—… ya lo hablamos —murmuró levantando del piso la camisa del peligris e inmediatamente se envolvió con ella, intentando esconderse.

Sintió un nudo en su interior y se abrazó a sí mismo presionando con fuerza su estómago mientras bajaba la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

—Akaashi… lo siento —murmuró Kōtarō acomodándose detrás del pelinegro y rodeándolo con sus brazos—… soy un idiota que habla sin pensar —agregó apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Keiji.

—No es tu culpa… soy yo —susurró Akaashi mientras las saladas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Sintió los brazos de Kōtarō aferrarse con más fuerza y pegarlo más a su cuerpo—… creo que tienes razón, necesito volver al psicólogo, ya son casi cuatro años y no lo supero —su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas se volvieron incontrolables.

Bokuto comenzó a mecerlo mientras cantaba muy quedo una canción a modo de arrullo, cosa que ya se había vuelto una costumbre, cuando al pelinegro lo golpeaban los recuerdos y las lágrimas se volvían incontenible lo único que lo calmaba era el calor de Bokuto y aquel arrullo.

Akaashi se durmió entre los brazos de Bokuto a mitad de la canción, pero eso no hizo que el peligris se detuviera, siguió con su arrullo hasta el final mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada cada milímetro del rostro de su amado Keiji. Esa noche Kōtarō velaria su sueño hasta que el cansancio lo venciera, reviviendo aquellos recuerdos una y otra vez…

Había vuelto al departamento y se sorprendió al encontrar a Akaashi sentado en el balcón observando el cielo, se veía radiante rodeado por un aura de tranquilidad que relajaría a cualquiera. Lo miró de reojo y sonrió al notar la expresión embobada del peligris, le hizo una seña para que se acercara y cuando Kōtarō estuvo a su lado sujetó su mano derecha y la guío hasta su vientre.

—Hola papá —murmuró Akaashi con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre y la mano de Kōtarō.

La mandíbula del peligris se había desencajado mientras su cerebro analizaba aquellas palabras… finalmente cuando cayó, una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro e inmediatamente se inclinó besó el vientre todavía plano de Akaashi y luego se apoderó de los labios del pelinegro.

—Te amo tanto ¿Cuánto...? —intentó preguntar el peligris pero las palabras casi no le salían de lo feliz que estaba.

—Parece que estoy por entrar a los tres meses, por eso me sentía mal.

—Es… es… hay que decirles —intento hablar Bokuto pero el pelinegro lo detuvo…

—¿Podemos mantenerlo en secreto un mes más? Hasta el aniversario de tus padres, será un lindo regalo.

—Como tú quieras, te amo, te amo, te amo —respondió Kōtarō sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Ahhhh ya quiero verlo —decía Kōtarō mientras caminaba junto a Keiji hacia la clínica.

—Tranquilizate Kōtarō, ¿Si sabes que no se va a ver demasiado, no? —dijo entre risas el pelinegro.

—No importa, aunque sea pequeño veré a nuestro…

Bokuto no pudo terminar la frase escuchó un estruendo y un rechinido e inmediatamente sintió que alguien lo empujaba…

El médico les hablaba, pero su mente estaba perdida, Bokuto no podía despegar sus ojos de Akaashi, quien estaba congelado en aquella cama de hospital, tal vez igual de perdido que él. Podía ver el dolor en sus grises ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo y esas pálidas manos apretando su vientre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Akaashi y el cuerpo del peligris reaccionó antes que su mente, de repente se vio apretando al pelinegro contra su pecho, llorando junto a él y tratando de consolarlo, aún sabiendo que era imposible… acababan de perder a su pequeño bebé por culpa de un auto que perdió el control luego de golpear con otro vehículo y terminó sobre la vereda llevándose consigo a Akaashi…

Bokuto abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó quitar aquella imagen de su cabeza. Sintió como el cuerpo de Akaashi se estremecía e inmediatamente lo pegó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a tararear nuevamente aquella canción de cuna, sabiendo que era lo único que tranquilizaba a su amado Akaashi desde aquel día. Adoraba a ese doncel, por eso lo protegería y esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, sabía que aquel era un tema difícil para el pelinegro, después de todo su bebé no tenía ni cuatro meses de gestación cuando lo perdieron y los únicos que sabían de su existencia eran ellos y los doctores.

Una canción despertó a Iwaizumi. Antes de abrir los ojos ya sabía que significaba. Estiró su mano, tomó el celular y atendió la llamada, aunque no dijo nada y solo espero a que hablaran del otro lado, después de todo sabía perfectamente quién llamaba y por qué…

—¿Como te atreves? Yo aquí esforzándome como nunca para no molestarte y tu me haces esto —la voz de Oikawa se escuchaba algo arrastrada y llorosa, delatando que el castaño estaba algo ebrio.

—¿A ti te parece llamarme a esta hora, en ese estado después de haberme ignorado por días? —respondió Iwa algo molesto. Sabía que el castaño lo llamaría para quejarse por la foto y en el fondo eso le molestaba mucho…

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Cuándo tú te estás besuqueando con esos dos por ahí —y ahora sí era mucho más evidente que Tooru estaba llorando—… yo aquí ex...tra...ñándo...teeeee tannntooo...

—Tooru tranquilízate… solo quería que me llamaras, aunque no esperaba que estuvieras borracho —dijo Iwa escuchando los sollozos de su pareja al otro lado del teléfono—... también te extraño.

—Iwa-chan te amo… no quiero que me dejes...

Iwaizumi iba a responder, pero en ese instante escuchó a lo lejos una voz de mujer que decía "Oikawa ¡¿que rayos haces?! Dijiste que no debías llamar…"

—Pero Iwa —la queja de Tooru se escuchó muy clara...

"Ve a ducharte, no querrás que Yaku te vea así." Fue lo último que Hajime escuchó antes de que la llamada terminara, e inmediatamente las preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué Tooru no debía llamar? ¿Quién mierda era ese tal Yaku? Rápidamente decidió que no se iba a quedar con todas esas dudas e inmediatamente llamó al celular de Oikawa. Escuchó un tono y la voz de una grabación que decía "El número al que está llamando se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura."

Soltó una maldición entre dientes, esa sería una noche larga y estaba seguro que se la pasaría dando vueltas en la cama.

 **Otro capitulo. ojala les haya gustado el.intento de lemon, es el primer lemon yaoi que hago asi que no sé , hice mi mejor intento, seguramnte mejorare con el tiempo.**

 **como siempre espero que les haya gustafo el capitulo y gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Por cierto FELIZ CUMPLE NOYA!!!!**


	13. Sábado por la mañana

**Mu hijo**

 **Sábado por la mañana**

Después de la insistencia de los niños Suga y Shoyo terminaron quedándose esa noche en la casa de los Sawamura y por la mañana luego de hacer algunas llamadas, pasaron por casa de Suga para que ambos pudieran cambiarse y siguieron su camino. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones. Ambos niños iban de la mano de Suga, tironeando cada tanto para apresurarlo.

—Niños, por favor despacio —dijo Suga entre risas, tanto Tobio como Shoyo estaban realmente felices y eso lo hacía muy feliz a él— ¿Daichi dónde tenemos que esperar?

—Por aquí en la entrada está bien, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa viendo como los niños comenzaban a correr alrededor del peligris.

—Mamá, mamá ¿Dashi va a venir? —preguntó Shoyo comenzando a saltar frente a Suga.

—El tío Noya dijo que sí, esperaremos un ratito aquí a que lleguen —fijo Suga acariciando el revuelto cabello de su niño.

El pequeño pelinaranja amplió su sonrisa y dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Tobio comenzaron a correrse nuevamente. Suga los observó un momento y con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia un banco cercano, al pasar junto a Daichi roso su antebrazo y acarició aquella mano, sujetó uno de los dedos del pelinegro y tiró un poco para que lo siguiera, cosa que el pelinegro hizo sin dudar.

Se ubicaron en el banco bastante cerca uno del otro y no podían dejar de lanzarse miradas a cada instante mientras vigilaban a los niños.

—¿Llamaste a Oikawa?

—Lo haré más tarde, uno por la diferencia horaria y otra, algo me dice que me va a llevar mucho tiempo —murmuró Suga soltando un suspiro…

—¡¡Dashiiii!! —el grito de Shoyo hizo que ambos adultos dieran un pequeño respingo y al voltear a ver, en ese momento la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro del peligris.

Tadashi caminaba hacia ellos de la mano de una mujer de cabello rubio, a unos pocos pasos venía un hombre alto de cabello castaño hablando por teléfono y junto a él caminaba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que mostró una enorme sonrisa ni bien vio a Suga.

Como de costumbre Shoyo casi derribó a Tadashi al saludarlo, luego miró al grupo de adultos que acompañaba al pecoso y ni bien vio a la castaña sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia ella.

—¡Abuela Hanna! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa mientras la mujer lo levantaba, y ambos plantaron un sonoro beso en la mejilla del otro.

—Ahh mi bebé, cada vez que te veo estás más grande —dijo abrazando al niño, mientras veía como los demás se saludaban y presentaban.

—Daichi ellos son los padres de Noya, Momoi y Takano Nishinoya —los presentó Suga, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, el pelinegro los saludo y luego ambos se acercaron a la castaña—, y ella es nuestro mamá del corazón Hanna Nishinoya.

—Hola mi cielo, cada día más hermoso —saludó la mujer antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del peligris, para luego extenderle la mano a Daichi, quien se inclinó un poco y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Daichi Sawamura, un placer conocerla, he escuchado bastante de usted.

—Ohh que bien, aunque yo no he escuchado nada de ti, por ahora —dijo la castaña mirando con una sonrisa pícara a Suga.

El peligris se sonrojo por un momento y Daichi no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Hablaron por un momento y cuando llegaron Kuro, Kenma y Kei finalmente entraron al parque.

En el lugar había muchas personas y niños yendo de un lugar a otro. Sin soltar a los niños se internaron en la muchedumbre para llegar a los juegos.

—Amor ya hace casi diez minutos que se fueron, ¿me vas a abrir? —preguntó Asahi volviendo a golpear la puerta de la habitación.

Luego de un leve click la puerta se abrió y ante él se encontraba un Noya de mirada triste que se mordía el labio inferior. Asahi soltó un suave suspiro y sin dudarlo lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—Amor ¿Va a ser así cada vez? —murmuró y sintió como el doncel movía la cabeza negando— ¿Me vas a decir que pasa?

—Dashi insistió en que yo vaya y mi padre lo incentivaba para que siguiera insistiendo… sabes que me duele decirle que no a mí bebé —Asahi asintió con una sonrisa triste—… nunca había visto esa sonrisa en Takano… nunca sonrió así para mí —murmuró en un tono casi inaudible.

—Parece que Tadashi le hace bien, al menos su actitud ha mejorado —dijo con una sonrisa el más alto, antes de dejar un beso en los labios de su esposo—… yo digo que vayamos y pasemos el día todos juntos… No creo que debas preocuparte por tus padres seremos demasiados junto a ti —agregó acariciando la mejilla de Yū—… además, te conozco… sé qué quieres ir.

—Tadashi conmigo —sentenció Kei interponiéndose entre el pecoso y el pelinaranja.

—No… conmigo, Dashiiii —se quejó Shoyo intentando alcanzar al pecoso, pero el rubio seguía interponiéndose.

—Otra vez ¿En cada juego van a hacer lo mismo? —murmuró Hanna entre risas.

—¡Vasta! —dijo Kuro llamando la atención de todos los niños—, Tadashi ya fue con ustedes, en este juego irá con Tobio —agregó con una mirada seria que no daba lugar a réplicas y se volteó a ver al resto de los adultos—, ¿Quien los acompaña?

—Ya que estás en eso ve tú Kuro —respondió Kenma casi sin inmutarse haciendo una pequeña seña con la mano.

—Ahhhh —se quejó comenzando a caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia el carrito con forma de mariquita en el que harían el recorrido de "El bosque de Mull"—, debimos traer a Bokuto —murmuró mientras ubicaba a los niños de una forma en que no se pelearán dentro del carrito, los adultos simplemente se rieron.

—Los esperaremos en el café "Las margaritas" —dijo Daichi antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Se ubicaron en dos mesas y ordenaron unos refrescos mientras esperaban, pues en cuanto los niños volvieran almorzarian. La charla rondaba el tema "Noya" al parecer Takano y Momoi en verdad querían conocer más de su hijo y buscar una manera de acercarse a él.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —dijo Kenma y todos asintieron—, conozco a Noya aunque no hemos tenido demasiado trato por mi trabajo, a pesar de eso es fácil notar que es una persona muy alegre que haría cualquier cosa por ver feliz a su hijo y a las personas que quiere… sabiendo eso y por lo que ustedes cuentan es más que claro que él no quiere arreglar nada…

—Suga tu eres el que más lo conoce aquí —dijo Hanna, para meter al peligris en la conversación, pues éste parecía demasiado pensativo.

—Disculpa Hanna, pero no quiero meterme en esto, porque evidentemente siempre voy a estar del lado de Noya, pues lo he visto sufrir mucho por culpa de estas personas —respondió el peligris mirando de reojo a Takano y Momoi—, solo les diré que hablen con él si quieren conocerlo y arreglar las cosas —agregó revisando su celular que acababa de sonar…

—¿Como si fuera tan sencillo? —exclamó Takano.

—Ahh, no puedes negar que es tu hijo —dijeron Hanna y Momoi al unísono.

—Ya te lo dije, deberías decirle la verdad —dijo Hanna mirando seria a su hermano.

—No haré eso, ya te lo dije —murmuró el hombre captando la atención de todos.

—Al parecer van a tener una oportunidad, están viniendo —agregó el peligris mientras tecleaba una respuesta al mensaje que acababa de recibir.

El timbre sonó varias veces y el pelirrojo camino arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, estaba cansado había trabajado hasta muy tarde y esa mañana Taichi lo despertó temprano pues quería desayunar y ver su anime… le preparo el desayuno y finalmente se quedó junto a su pequeño viendo la tele.

Era extraño que alguien fuera a verlos un sábado por la mañana, no, era extraño que alguien fuera a verlos, punto. Hacia poco tiempo que estaban allí, no tenían un gran número de conocidos y sus conocidos llaman o mandan un mensaje antes de ir.

Abrió la mirilla y se sorprendió al ver a aquella persona. Quitó el seguro, la llave y abrió la puerta. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a aquel fornido y alto hombre parado ante él. El albino de expresión seria, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos grises parecieron brillar por un momento.

—Hola Aone —saludó en un tono alegre el pelirrojo antes de darle un abrazo—, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Que fueron? Como seis meses desde la última vez ¿No? —agregó jalando al fornido peliblanco hacia la casa—, Tai mira quién vino…

El pequeño miró hacia la puerta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de saltar del sillón y comenzar a correr hacia el visitante, quien se agachó con una pequeña sonrisa y recibió al pequeño con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Tío! Te etañe mucho —dijo el niño con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del adulto.

—Te extrañó tanto como tú a él —acotó Satori cerrando la puerta, sabiendo que el albino adoraba al niño y seguramente lo había entrado horrores.

—Esto es para ti —dijo el albino ampliando su sonrisa y soltó al niño para entregarle una de las dos bolsas de cartón que llevaba.

Taichi tomó la bolsa e inmediatamente la abrió para encontrar una enorme caja de lápices de colores un libro para colorear y varios bloks para dibujar. Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Aone, murmuró…

—Gracias —luego volvió al sillón para tomar el libro y ponerse a pintar con sus nuevos lápices.

—Aone ya te dije que no necesitas consentirlo así…

—Me gusta hacerlo —respondió el grandulón ofreciéndole la otra bolsa de cartón al pelirrojo.

—Y a mi también —agregó con una sonrisa antes de abrir la bolsa—, en verdad tienes que dejar de consentirme…

—La ví y tuve que traerla, sé que te encanta la selva negra.

—Ok, siéntate mientras preparo algo para probar esta torta —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Aone fue al sillón y se sentó junto a Taichi, quien sin dudarlo le dió un lápiz para que lo ayude a pintar mientras Tendō se dirigió a la cocina y sin más preparó dos enormes tazas de té rojo. Cuando dejó las dos tazas sobre la mesa vio que su pequeño y el peliblanco habían abandonado el sillón y ahora estaban en el piso pintando sobre la mesa ratona de la sala, mientras Tai le contaba algo al grandulón. Cortó un trozo de pastel lo sirvió en un plato y se acercó a su pequeño.

—… alors maman a dit que je ne vais plus aller à cette école et je chercherais une autre cette semaine —dijo el niño en francés (entonces mamá dijo que ya no iré a esa escuela y buscará otra está semana)...

—¿Tai que dijimos del francés? —interrumpió Satori dejando la porción de selva negra en la mesita frente al niño

—Que no debo habarlo tando fueda de casa —respondió el niño, con algo de dificultad, pues al crecer en otro país hablaba el idioma pero todavía le costaba.

—Satori, sabes que no hay problema, no es como que no le entienda.

—Lo sé, pero ya tuvimos problemas con eso —dijo el pelirrojo haciéndole una seña a Aone para que lo acompañe hasta la mesa. Cada uno se sentó frente a una taza y entonces prosiguió—… algunos niños de primaria y de su propia sala de preescolar, se burlaban de él, porque cada tanto se olvidaba y comenzaba a hablar en francés o intercalada idiomas en una frase, creo que fue así desde que comenzó a asistir, porque no le gustaba nada la idea de ir al preescolar cada mañana —comentó antes de beber un sorbo de su té y mirar de reojo al pequeño que ahora comía aquella porción de torta con una sonrisa—... y finalmente el miércoles hubo problemas con un grupito de niños…

La expresión de Aone inmediatamente cambio y volteó para volver a inspeccionar con la mirada al pequeño que ya tenía las mejillas manchadas de chocolate.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes… creo que aprendió muy bien los movimientos que le enseñaste —agregó el pelirrojo, adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente del albino—… golpeó a dos niños con una cubeta de juguete y pasaron a los empujones… por suerte no pasó a más porque la maestra lo sujetó y se lo llevo… tuve una reunión y admiten que los otros niños han tenido culpa y demás pero no me dan ninguna solución… así que ahora estoy viendo a dónde puedo enviarlo con el presupuesto que tengo —sintió los penetrantes ojos grises de Aone sobre él y simplemente le esquivo la mirada centrándose en el contenido de su taza—… gastamos demasiado con la muerte de mamá, el pago de las deudas médicas y lo demás… decidí volver porque me iba a ser demasiado difícila seguir manteniendo en Francia, al menos aquí no tengo que pagar alquiler para empezar…

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó Aone en un tono que para cualquiera sonaba normal, pero para quien lo conocía en verdad, no era nada normal… y Satori sí que conocía al peliblanco por lo que al instante noto la molestia en su tono.

—Por que no hacía falta y me las arreglare con todo como siempre… sabes que te queremos mucho y en verdad no quiero que la situación sea confusa… ya sé que vas a decir que no te importa lo que digan o piensen los demás pero, solo me importa Tai y en verdad no quiero confundirlo…

En ese momento el celular de Aone sonó y este lo reviso sin cambiar su expresión, pero decidió ignorar a quien fuera que lo llamara, cosa que le resultó extraña al pelirrojo.

—Yo me ocuparé del colegio de Tai, de él y de ti —sentenció centrando sus ojos grises en los de Tendō y antes de que este replicará agregó—… lo siento… vendrán a vivir conmigo —mantuvieron sus miradas por un momento y luego Aome volvió a mirar de reojo a Tai…

Satori sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, conocía muy bien al peliblanco y aquella mirada lo aterró, algo sucedía, el grandote intentaba ayudarlo y obviamente no le diría nada allí por Taichi.

Conocía esa mirada y recordaba perfectamente la última vez que la vio…

El grupo escuchó un grito y al voltear vieron a Kuro intentando separar a Tobio y Kei mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Shoyo y Tadashi, quienes parecía que de un momento a otro se echarian a llorar. Daichi y Kenma se acercaron y cada uno tomó a su hijo para que dejaran de pelear, mientras Kuro levantaba en brazos a los otros dos niños.

—¿Kuro que sucedió? —preguntó el rubio mientras caminaba, hacia la mesa, siendo abrazado con fuerza por su niño.

—Pasó que a Tadashi le asustan las serpientes y que nuestro pequeño sigue siendo demasiado… "posesivo" —respondió el pelinegro bajando a Shoyo y Tadashi quienes corrieron hacia Suga, quien inmediatamente se agachó junto a ellos y los abrazó para consolarlos.

—Tendras que ser un poco más específico —dijo Daichi abrazando a un molesto Tobio.

—El juego recorre el bosque de Mull, y las serpientes danzantes son parte del recorrido, Tadashi se asustó con ellas y estaba a punto de llorar, entonces Tobio lo abrazó para que no vea a las serpientes —al decir eso cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro—… entonces Kei se enojó, Shoyo se molestó y comenzó a hacer puchero y al bajar del juego cierto niño saltó sobre Tobio —al decir la última frase centró sus ojos en Kenma y Kei que en ese momento escondía su rostro en el pecho de su mamá.

—Es realmente increíble cómo son estos pequeños hoy en día —dijo Hanna acercándose a Suga para abrazar a Tadashi.

—Ahh parece que no hay remedio, van a terminar siempre igual… lo siento —murmuró Kenma comenzando a alejarse—, ¿Kuro nos acompañas un momento? En un rato volvemos.

Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio comenzando a alejarse sin bajar a su niño y sabiendo que, aunque no había respondido, su esposo iba detrás de él. Se alejaron bastante del lugar y terminaron sentados en un banco frente a los juegos de tiro al blanco.

—Kei… está bien ya puedes salir, solo estamos nosotros —murmuró Kenma dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hijo.

El pequeño de ojos dorados, despegó el rostro del pecho de su madre y pudieron verse las lágrimas inundando sus ojitos. Kenma solo le dedicó una sonrisa amable y secó las lágrimas que recorrían aquellas mejillas.

—Kei ya hablamos de esto, no puedes simplemente pelearte con quién se acerca a Tadashi —dijo Kenma con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo.

—Pero Tobio…

—Solo intentó ayudar a Tadashi para que no se asustara más —agregó Kuro y el niño solo lo miró de reojo con una expresión seria—… ¿hubieras preferido que Tadashi llorara del miedo? —el niño se tomó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que dejar que Tadashi tenga más amigos y tú también deberías intentar tenerlos —murmuró Kenma acariciando las hebras rubias de su hijo.

—Pero yo solo quiero a Tadashi —se quejó el pequeño inflando los cachetes y consiguiendo que sus padres rieran.

—Bueno si en verdad lo quieres tienes que esforzarte para que sea feliz y sonría siempre… ¿Crees que él es feliz viéndote pelear con sus otros amigos? —dijo el pelinegro pellizcando suavemente el cachete del niño.

—No —se quejó Kei alejando la mano de su padre.

—Amor, papá tiene razón, a Tadashi no le gusta que pelees con Tobio y Shoyo —Kei centró sus dorados ojos en los de su mamá, que eran de un tono ámbar un poco más oscuros que los suyos—… ¿intentaras controlarte y dejar de pelear?

El pequeño dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, pues su mamá siempre tenía razón y si le decía que eso haría feliz a Tadashi, él se esforzaría.

—Mira, un dinosaurio, ¿Quieres intentar conseguirlo? —dijo Kuro ganándose la completa atención de su niño que inmediatamente se giró para ver hacia donde veía su padre y era un juego de "golpea a la marmota."

Kei asintió y con toda prisa se bajó del regazo de su madre y tirones de ambos progenitores para llevarlos hasta el juego. El pelinegro pago y Kei comenzó a jugar mientras Kenma se acercaba a su esposo.

—De tal palo —murmuró el rubio ganándose una mirada curiosa del pelinegro—… es igual de celoso que tu… pobre Tadashi, la que le espera.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio e inmediatamente dejo un corto beso en los labios de su esposo que intentaba hacerse el ofendido por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

Hacia media hora que había despertado y simplemente no podía dejar de ver a su amado Akaashi que todavía dormía envuelto en su camisa y entre sus brazos, le encantaba tenerlo así y en verdad disfrutaba de la vista.

Escuchó su celular sonando y por un momento quiso ignorarlo, pero al instante recordó que aquel tono solo aumentaría el volumen hasta que contestara o del otro lado cortaran la llamada y no quería que Akaashi despertara. Salió de la cama con el mayor cuidado posible, en verdad no quería despertar a su pelinegro de ojos grises.

Busco el condenado aparato que no dejaba de sonar entre la ropa que estaba esparcida por el lugar y lo encontró junto a un zapato. Vio que era uno de los abogados de su familia y atendió mientras salía de la habitación sin notar que Akaashi ya se había despertado con tanto ruido.

—Buen día Bokuto San —dijo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

—Buen día Himuro, ¿Que necesitas? —dijo en un tono desganado, en verdad no le gustaba hablar con sus abogados porque siempre que lo llamaban era por algún problema y el solo quería pasar el tiempo libre que le quedaba con Akaashi.

—Sé que no te gusta que te llamemos, pero parece que es importante, te necesitan en Rusia, de ser posible esta semana.

—¿Que?, No, no, no… en dos meses tengo que irme con el equipo por tiempo indefinido, no haré un viaje innecesario a rusia… además sabes que no me gusta ese lugar desde lo que pasó…

—Lo sé, pero en verdad es importante… y tiene que ver con eso…

—Entonces con menos razón quiero ir, no quiero dejar a Akaashi.

—Es muy, muy, muy importante, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono… solo escoge un día de la semana y viaja no me obligues a llamar a Akaashi.

—No lo harías.

—Sabes que si… llámame en cuanto reserves un vuelo, saca solo ida, no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevará, tienes hasta el martes para llamarme —y sin más terminó la llamada.

Bokuto infló los cachetes como un niño y se dejó caer para sentarse en el piso. Estaba ensimismado pensando en que no quería irse cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él y al voltear hacia la puerta de la habitación se encontró con su hermoso Akaashi, vistiendo solo su camisa que le quedaba enorme y lo hacía ver realmente sexy, mientras lo miraba con esa sonrisa.

—Te ayudo a buscar pasaje —dijo acercándose al peligris y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Bokuto abriendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

—¿Como no saberlo si prácticamente le gritaste a Himuro que no querías ir? —dijo entre risas el pelinegro antes de besar los labios de su peligris.

—¿No te molesta que me vaya? —murmuró el de ojos dorados volviendo a inflar los cachetes.

—Un poquito… pero este fin de semana serás solo mío —agregó el pelinegro sentándose a horcajadas sobre Bokuto para volver a besarlo mientras comenzaba a moverse de esa forma que enloquecía al peligris.

 **Voy a empezar diciendo... FELIZ CUMPLE KENMA!!!**

 **Este cap me quedo más largo que de costumbre y quise tocar un poco de la mayoría de las parejas, en especial meter a Kenma que todavía no había aparecido, así que por ser su cumple hoy lo vemos aquí.**

 **Una aclaración el título del capítulo se me ocurrió porque todo ocurre me un sábado por la mañana, no se me ocurría ningún otro título.**

 **En el próximo capítulo seguiremos con Satori y capaz meta algo de Oikawa, todavia no lo sé...**

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por esta ahí.**

 **nos leemos.**


	14. cuidare de ustedes

**Mi hijo.**

Cuidare **de ustedes.**

El pelirrojo estaba cansado y adolorido, su bebé se había movido toda la noche y todavía no se detenía.

—Taichi, mi cielo ¿Que te pasa? —murmuró el pelirrojo acariciando su abultado vientre de siete meses, mientras se levantaba para sacar el agua del fuego y hacerse un té.

Escuchó la llave abriendo la puerta y simplemente preparó otra taza más. Su bebé volvió a moverse y nuevamente acarició su vientre.

—Ha estado inquieto desde anoche, no me ha dejado dormir y casi no me ha dejado comer —dijo girándose con las dos tazas en sus manos, pero se congeló en su lugar al ver la mirada de su amigo albino…

Conocía a Aone Takanobu desde Japón, pero nunca habían interactuando demasiado. Al poco tiempo de instalarse en Francia, comenzó a trabajar como mesero en un café y allí volvió a encontrarse con el albino. Los encuentros se hicieron más constantes y su amistad comenzó a crecer. Cuando Satori comenzó a sentirse mal por el embarazo, el albino se preocupó y comenzó a pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo, al punto en que terminaron casi viviendo juntos pues el grandulón pasaba más tiempo en el departamento del pelirrojo que en el suyo. Así llegaron a conocerse más que bien y está era la primera vez que Tendō veía aquella mirada.

Aone mantenía su expresión seria, sus labios estaban apretados y aquellos ojos grises parecían cargados de preocupación y miedo.

—¿Sucede algo? —murmuró Tendō sintiendo una corriente fría que recorrió su espalda.

Aone asintió. El pelirrojo dejó las tazas sobre la mesa y esperó, ver así al grandulón lo estaba preocupando. El timbre sonó y Satori dió un pequeño respingo del susto. El albino se alejó hacia la puerta sin decir nada. El pelirrojo se sentó y llevó las manos a su vientre, su bebé finalmente había dejado de moverse y ahora era él quien se sentía inquieto, levantó la vista al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y vio a su amigo albino en compañía de aquella bella mujer de 40 y tantos años, de ojos grises y cabello igual de blanco que el de su hijo.

—Hola Satori, ¿Cómo estás cielo? —saludo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al pelirrojo.

—Bienvenida Mirah, en verdad no te esperaba —saludó a la mujer simplemente por su nombre, pues esta lo regañaba cuando usaba honoríficos.

—Takanobu, ¡¿No le dijiste?! —indagó mirando a su hijo quien había ido a la cocina a preparar otra taza de té—… ahh no tiene remedio… Satori, hijo, luces terrible —acotó volviendo a centrar sus ojos en el rostro del pelirrojo que estaba algo pálido y surcado por unas enormes ojeras…

—Ahhhh este bebé no me ha dejado dormir y casi no me deja comer nada, hace días que solo retengo en el estómago galletas, té y alguna que otra cosa desabrida preparada por Aone —comentó mientras el grandulón se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa dejando una taza de té verde frente a su madre y un plato lleno de galletas delante de Satori.

—Ahh debes ser el único que puede retener la comida de mi hijo —dijo entre risas Mirah provocando una corta risa en el pelirrojo.

—Madre, está preocupado, ve al punto —murmuró Aone sin cambiar su expresión.

—Ok, ok —dijo la mujer antes de soltar un suspiro—… Satori, tú sabes que tengo muchos contactos, me pediste ayuda y alerte a los mejores para que estuvieran al pendiente… ayer me informaron que alguien te está investigando, más específicamente una persona poderosa y peligrosa —la respiración del pelirrojo se detuvo por un momento y se aferró con más fuerza a su vientre—. No DEBES meterte en un conflicto con esta persona, porque perderás sin importar nada —los rojos ojos de Tendō se nublaron y sintió unos fornidos brazos que lo rodearon torpemente, en un abrazo y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a esos brazos…

—Es mío, es mi bebé —murmuró casi sin darse cuenta.

—Lo sé y te prometo que mientras yo esté vivo nadie les va a hacer nada a ninguno de los dos —dijo en un susurro el peliblanco con una expresión que evidenciaba su determinación.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos Satori, después de todo ya eres de la familia —agregó la mujer sumándose al abrazo.

—Satori llegamos —la voz del grandulón lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Sin decir nada bajó del auto y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, estaban en un estacionamiento rodeados de autos caros y muy elegantes, y no era para menos si aquel era unos de los edificios de departamentos más nuevos y caros de la zona. Levantó a Taichi mientras Aone sacaba las maletas del auto y luego se dirigieron al ascensor, el albino presionó el botón del último piso y aquel cubículo de metal comenzó a subir.

Miró las maletas y suspiró preguntándose si había olvidado algo, las había armado con tanta prisa que seguramente había olvidado más de una cosa… pero finalmente eso no le importaba tanto pues le aterraba más la posibilidad de que quisieran quitarle a su bebé.

—Mami, me apetas mucho —murmuró el niño.

—Lo siento —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa trémula mientras aflojaba el agarre.

El ascensor se detuvo y siguieron al albino por un pasillo donde solo había tres puertas y se detuvieron ante la única puerta que había en la pared a su derecha. Aquel lugar era enorme y muy elegante, y Satori podría jurar que era más grande que su casa.

—Takanobu dime qué pudiste traerlos —la voz de mujer llamó su atención y un instante después vieron aparecer a Mirah con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro que cambió por una sonrisa en cuanto vio al pelirrojo con su pequeño en brazos—… Satori, Taichi —murmuró la mujer y corrió a abrazarlos como si hiciera una vida que no los veía.

—Abula —dijo Tai con una sonrisa y la mujer prácticamente le arrebató al niño de los brazos a Satori para llenarlo de besos y hacerle cosquillas.

—Ahh estás enorme mi bebé —dijo entre risas mientras bajaba al niño para luego centrarse en el pelirrojo—… y tú estás más delgado cielo —agregó abrazando a Satori, quien no dudo en corresponder el abrazo—… no me digas que extrañas la comida de Aone…

—Por todos los cielos no —respondió entre risas Tendō.

Luego de los saludos y de burlarse un rato de la comida del albino, recorrieron el lugar y si definitivamente era más grande que la casa de Satori, tenía tres habitaciones, un estudio donde estaban todas las cosas de trabajo del grandulón, living comedor, la cocina era espaciosa y estaba separada del comedor por una barra, tenía dos baños, un pequeño lavadero y otra habitación junto al lavadero que el peliblanco había convertido en gimnasio, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por enormes ventanales que daban a un amplio balcón repleto de plantas.

Ubicaron sus cosas y luego de un rato Aone salió con Tai a comprar lo que faltaba para el almuerzo.

—Mirah, ¿Me dirás qué sucede? —preguntó Satori desviando su vista de aquel precioso paisaje que le brindaban los ventanales para centrar sus rojos ojos en los orbes grises de la mujer—, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Estás aquí porque el problema esta vez es más grande que el que tuvimos en Francia —una corriente fría recorrido el cuerpo del pelirrojo y se acercó al sillón para sentarse frente a la mujer—… te están buscando de vuelta y se están centrando en Tai, no sé si se lo crean o no… pero hay alguien que si se lo cree y ese alguien es aún más peligroso…

—No es posible, ya la habíamos convencido y había dejado de intentar.

—Hijo, si esa mujer fuera el problema ya te hubiera sacado del país y con mis contactos le llevaría años volver a encontrarte —Mirah hizo un momento de silencio y soltó un suspiro al ver la mirada confundida de Satori—… nunca te hablé del padre de Takanobu —el pelirrojo la miró aún más confundido pero no dijo nada y esperó que ella continuara—… él era un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y expresión seria, cualquier mujer caía ante él con solo una mirada y yo no fui la excepción… lo diferente fue que él me buscó… en ese momento no supe que solo me quería porque necesitaba algo de mi padre… cuando lo descubrí ya estaba embarazada y decidí huir antes de que él se enterara, mi padre siempre se dedicó a la política, por eso tengo todos esos contactos que siempre me han ayudado, él era el heredero de una importante empresa, ya tenía un hijo y fue obligado por su padre a casarse, sino le quitaría todo lo que le correspondía, cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo quiso quitarme a Takanobu, lo que significó una lucha con abogados durante bastante tiempo, finalmente el abuelo de Takanobu decidió que lo mejor era que el niño se quedará conmigo, me dejó a cargo de lo que le correspondía a su nieto e hicimos un acuerdo para dejar de pelear en la corte… puedo decir que nuestra relación son saludos medianamente cordiales, no podía impedir que viera a su hijo, pero a medida que Takanobu iba creciendo notaba lo que sucedía y comenzó a rechazarlo…

—Mirah disculpa pero… no entiendo a qué vas con esto ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó Tendō cuando la mujer volvió a hacer una pausa algo extensa.

—Creo que cuando Takanobu se enteró de tu embarazo y todo lo que te sucedió... sintió que mi historia se repetiría en ti, recuerdo que me dijo "no quiero que pasen por "eso", quiero ayudarlo como sea" te convertiste en parte de nuestra familia en ese momento y lo hice todo para ayudarte… ¿Recuerdas que decidimos que sería mejor que el mundo pensara que el padre de Taichi era Aone?

—Sí… y sé que si no fuera por eso ella habría hecho algo para quitarmelo —añadió el pelirrojo todavía sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía.

—Tengo que disculparme contigo, no me di cuenta de lo que podría pasar al hacer eso —la mujer soltó un suspiro pesado y continuó—… el padre de Aone está detrás de ustedes… cree que Taichi es su nieto y tal vez piensa que… tú y Tai son el mejor camino… para llegar a Aone y volver a tener el completo control de sus empresas… hace tiempo que está detrás de Aone e intenta convencerlo de que se case con la hija de un empresario ruso, Takanobu le dijo que no, que ya amaba a alguien, entonces empezó a investigar y los encontró a ustedes…

—Mirah, no crees que sería mejor decirle la verdad.

—No nos cree… y Takanobu está muy preocupado porque te amenazó… solo necesitamos algo de tiempo para solucionar esto y podrás volvieron a tu vida, lo prometo.

—Voy a matar a Aone, en verdad me asusto.

—Pobre hijo mío, no puede evitarlo, la relación con su padre es demasiado tensa y ni hablar de su hermano… la verdad es que esos dos hombres parecen esforzarse para molestar a mi niño —dijo la mujer soltando un suspiro.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué amenazarme? No gana nada con eso a lo sumo que su hijo se aleje más —comentó Satori rascándose la barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba.

—Desde su punto de vista si tú no estás Aone se queda con Tai y si algo le sucede a Aone, Taichi será el heredero de todo y si obtiene la custodia de Tai será dueño de todo —dijo Mirah con expresión triste.

—No crees que son demasiados supuestos —murmuró el pelirrojo viendo algo incrédulo a la mujer.

—Tu no conoces a Masato Ryo…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que la conversación terminará. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron al grandulón entrar sujetando a Taichi de una mano y cargando un montón de bolsas con la otra y se sorprendieron al ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro

—Quédate lo más que puedas, hacía demasiado que no lo veía así de feliz —murmuró Mirah al pasar a su lado para levantar a Tai y que su hijo pudiera ir a dejar todo en la cocina.

Tendō adoraba a los Aone, tanto al hijo como a la madre, como no hacerlo si esas dos personas lo habían ayudado cuando más lo necesitó, sin pedir nada , los amaba como a su verdadera familia. Sabía que Mirah había sufrido y que haría lo que fuera por la felicidad de su hijo y Aone, al igual que él, amaba a alguien a quien hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía.

"—Hola Taichi, soy tu tío Aone, yo cuidare de ti y de tu mamá, tú serás feliz lo prometo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tendō al escuchar esas suaves palabras y al entreabrir los ojos pudo ver al albino grandulón sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama de aquella clínica, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus enormes manos y mirándolo con una expresión llena de dulzura que encajaba muy bien con esa sonrisa."

El recuerdo fue fugaz y fue suficiente para que Satori tomará una decisión, esta vez sería él quien ayudaría a los Aone como fuera.

Soltó otro suspiro al atravesar aquella multitud de personas que hacían cola para subir a un juego, entonces vio a ese grupo tan conocido en las mesas de aquel lugar llamado "las margaritas." Volvió a suspirar y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Asahi soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza al ver aquella sonrisa tan falsa, se detuvo y tiró de la mano de su esposo para detenerlo y acercarlo más a él. Acarició la mejilla del doncel y centró sus ojos marrones en esos orbes café que tanto amaba.

—Tranquilízate, todo estará bien… vas a preocupar a nuestro bebé con esa sonrisa falsa —murmuró acercándose hasta dejar un beso en aquellos labios.

—Lo siento —murmuró Noya, al terminar el beso y luego mostró una pequeña sonrisa, no era la mejor que tenía pero definitivamente era real y a Asahi le gustó mucho más que la anterior.

—No te disculpes, te amo —agregó el más alto viendo cómo esa sonrisa lentamente se ensanchaba.

—Te amo —dijo el doncel volviendo a besar a su esposo.

Finalmente se acercaron al grupo que ahora comía hamburguesas con papas. Asahi sabía que aunque Noya no estaba muy convencido de aquello, pronto lo olvidaría y volvería a ser su amado revoltoso de siempre. Tadashi comenzó a correr hacia ellos en cuanto los vio y la sonrisa de Yū se amplió un poco más. El doncel agarró al pequeño y lo levantó mientras dejaba muchos besos en esas pecosas mejilla, haciendo que Tadashi reía sin control.

Asahi amplió la sonrisa en su rostro, adoraba ver así a sus dos amores, aquella risa era música para sus oídos. Luego de un momento desvió la mirada hacia sus amigos que los observaban y no pudo evitar detener sus ojos en Takano, sorprendiendose con aquella expresión. Desde que conocía a aquel hombre siempre lo había visto con expresión seria, el ceño fruncido, gruñendo y gritando, recriminando, siempre decepcionado y muy pocas veces con una leve y fugaz sonrisa, por eso le sorprendió demasiado verlo con esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro y aquella mirada cargada de dulzura, centrada en Noya y Tadashi.

Pronto se unieron al grupo y un instante después también lo hicieron Kuro, Kenma y Kei, quien llevaba dos peluches con él, un dinosaurio y un gato. El pequeño rubio se disculpó con los otros niños y luego todos se dedicaron a comer.

Noya simplemente evitaba hablar o mirar a sus padres y como era su costumbre terminó corriendo y subiendo a todos los juegos con los niños, arrastrando a Suga y Kenma con él.

Asahi y los demás no podían evitar sonreír cada vez que los veían pues si los niños no tiraban de ellos era Noya quien lo hacía.

—Ahhh se parece tanto a mamá —aquel comentario llamó la atención de Asahi y al voltear a ver se encontró con Takano y Hanna, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Yū.

—Asahiiiiiiiiiiiiii —el grito lo hizo voltear y sin necesidad de ver estiró sus brazos sabiendo lo que venía. Noya corría hacia su esposo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó hacia aquellos brazos que lo recibieron sin ningún problema y se cerraron pagandolo a aquel cuerpo mientras ambos reían—… ¿Subirás conmigo? —murmuró en un tono meloso antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de su esposo.

El más alto miró a su alrededor para tratar de descubrir a qué se refería su esposo, rogando que no fuera la casa del terror o algo por el estilo, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con la noria, esa enorme rueda que da una hermosa vista de la ciudad, amplió su sonrisa y solo asintió antes de volver a besar a Noya.

—En este podía subir todos aunque solo pueden ir cuatro por cubículo —dijo Suga acercándose al grupo.

—Asahi y yo vamos solos —se apresuró a decir Noya, sin soltar su agarre tipo koala de su esposo.

—Shoyo con nosotros —la vocecita de Tobio llamó la tensión de Suga y al bajar la mirada se encontró con el pequeño pelinegro que sujetaba con una mano los dedos de su papá y con la otra mano sostenía la manito del pelinaranja, que no dejaba de sonreír, lo que hizo que el peligris ampliará su sonrisa.

—¿Tadashi quieres subir con nosotros? —preguntó Kenma agachándose a la altura del pequeño pecoso, quien solo asintió.

—Y creo que nosotros tres subiremos en otro —agregó Hanna mirando a Takano y Momoi.

—Mejor suban ustedes, yo los espero por aquí, las alturas no me hacen bien últimamente —comentó Takano como si nada sin notar que los ojos de Noya se posaron en él por un momento.

Mientras todos subían Suga se encontró varias veces mirando a su alrededor, era como si buscara algo, se sentía observado y eso no le estaba gustando nada, pero al notar la mirada algo preocupada de Daichi, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y decidió ignorar aquella sensación. Desde que se habían mudado había dejado de sentir esa paranoia y la verdad no quería volver a sentirse así, sobre todo porque todos a su alrededor se preocuparían por él. Soltó un suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo que solo imaginaba cosas nadie lo estaba observando.

Estaba disfrutando ese paseo, los niños miraban asombrados por las ventanas, señalando todo. Sintió la mano de Daichi sujetando la suya y al mirarlo, la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, ese hombre en verdad era atractivo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo que el peligris se sonrojo aún más

—Perfecto —murmuró luego de un momento de perderse en esos ojos cafés y ampliando su sonrisa entrelazo sus dedos con los de Daichi.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel peligris, sus ojos color caramelo, ese pequeño lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo esa sonrisa, estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes… pero dónde.

Sacó su celular y revisó las fotos que le había tomado a escondidas en ese parque. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? Se preguntó mientras pasaba las imágenes y se detuvo en una donde el peligris estaba agachado hablando con un pequeño de cabello naranja completamente revuelto…

—No es posible… estoy enloqueciendo —exclamó mientras ampliaba la imagen para ver mejor a ese niño, e inmediatamente buscó entre las otra fotos que había tomado, hasta que encontró una donde el pequeño se veía bastante bien, sus ojos eran iguales que los del peligris, su sonrisa enorme y su cara… si sus ojos no fueran de ese color y si su cabello fuera rubio sería idéntico…

Eso no era posible, en verdad estaba alucinando. Se levantó de golpe y salió de su habitación, necesitaba alejar esas dudas…

 **otro cap, prufundizando un poco mas en la historia de Tendō... y acaba de aparecer un oersonaje misterioso, el cual seguira adi por unos caps más.** **nobpuedo adelantar demadiado pero estamos cerca de descubrir que le ha suscedido a nuestro querida Suga y de profundizar el DaiSuga, tqlvez en dos o tres caps mas.** **espero que les haya gustado.** **saludos y terminare diciendo...** **FELIZ CUMPLE LEV!!!!**


	15. Sonrojos

**Mi hijo** **Sonrojos**

El lunes volvieron a encontrarse en las puertas del preescolar. Los niños ingresaron y mientras los padres charlaban, vieron llegar un vehículo del cual descendieron dos hombres y un niño. Suga no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia ellos y vio que eran Tendō junto a Taichi y… no podía ser.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del peligris y se acercó a ellos. El albino notó al peligris y su expresión seria cambio por un momento antes de recibir un abrazo por parte del doncel.

—¡Aone! —exclamó Suga mientras el albino correspondía a su abrazo, apretandolo un poco y levantandolo del piso, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Tendō, Kuro y Daichi—, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

—Demasiado Koushi —murmuró el más alto volviendo a bajar al doncel.

—Wow, Aone, no sabía que tú y Suga se conocían —dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa antes de saludar al peligris con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—, Hola Suga.

—Hola Tendō —saludó devolviendo el abrazo y el beso—... Somos primos, pero no sabía que ustedes —comentó suga con una sonrisa y se detuvo, porque su mente comenzó a atar cabos, entonces su mirada comenzó a pasar de Aone a Taichi y Tendō, una y otra vez...

—Oh, no, no, no… no es lo que crees —se apresuró a decir Tendō moviendo sus manos con algo de desesperación, por alguna razón no le gustaba nada la sonrisa pícara en el rostro del peligris.

—Satori —la voz del albino llamó la atención de ambos donceles, el pelirrojo lo miró y notó que este estaba viendo su reloj.

—Suga, luego hablamos y te explico todo, tenemos una cita y no quiero robarle demasiado tiempo —dijo Tendō con bastante prisa tomando la mano de su niño y la de Aone, para luego caminar arrastrandolos a ambos hacia las puertas del preescolar.

Suga los vio atravesar aquella puerta con flores y pájaros, sin quitar aquella sonrisa de sus labios. Su primo era una persona maravillosa, pero generalmente las personas le tenían miedo por su apariencia y poca expresividad. "¿Será?... Espero que sí, Tendō me cae bien y de seguro le hará muy bien al grandulón" pensó el peligris ampliando su sonrisa antes de volver a mirar hacia sus amigos para encontrarse con un Daichi con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Lo siento, es un primo que hace mucho no veía y… lamento no haberlos presentado, pero parece que estaban apurados —dijo Suga acercándose nuevamente a los dos pelinegros.

Al escuchar esas palabras la expresión de Daichi cambió a una más normal y relajada que hizo sonreír al peligris, aunque esa sonrisa duró muy poco, de repente Suga se encontraba mirando a su alrededor con una expresión seria. Nuevamente tenía esa sensación de que lo observaban. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y dió un pequeño respingo.

—¿Suga estás bien? —preguntó Daichi con una expresión de evidente preocupación.

—Si… si, solo —murmuró volviendo a mirar de reojo hacia los lados—… ¿Daichi, si no es mucha molestia, podrías llevarme? tengo que ir a la editorial —concluyó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Claro, me queda de paso —respondió el pelinegro antes de soltar un suspiro.

Era evidente que a Suga le sucedía algo. Se habían acercado mucho en esos días, pero al parecer todavía no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle.

—Akaashi, no quiero irme —se quejó Bokuto inflando los cachetes, haciendo que los dos pelinegros dibujaran una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Kōtaro, solo pon de tu parte y pronto estarás aquí devuelta, ¿No es así Himuro? —dijo Akaashi acariciando las manos de su pareja que lo abrazaba por la espalda apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del menor.

—Haré todo lo posible para que arreglemos todo lo antes posible —respondió en un tono suave Himuro, su cabello negro caía tapando su ojo izquierdo y bajo su ojo derecho podía verse un lunar.

—Todavía no entiendo porque no lo puedes solucionar tú solo, como con todo lo demás —volvió a quejarse el peligris volviendo a mirar a las personas que iban arrastrando maletas en aquel aeropuerto.

—Te lo dije, piden tu presencia y todavía no se bien que esperar —repitió Himuro, por quinta vez en esa hora que llevaban esperando que su avión saliera. En ese momento por los parlantes anunciaron que ya podían abordar el vuelo para Rusia—. Es el nuestro, vamos —agregó volviendo a mirar al peligris que ahora abrazaba con más fuerza a su pareja.

—Himuro, por favor cuídalo y cualquier cosa me llamas —el pelinegro del lunar asintió con una sonrisa y se alejó para que la pareja pudiera despedirse.

—Deberías venir conmigo, te voy a extrañar —murmuró Bokuto mientras el pelinegro se giraba, sin romper el abrazo, para quedar frente a su amado niño grande.

—Sabes que no puedo ir… hazle caso a Himuro… también te voy a extrañar —murmuró Akaashi muy cerca de los labios del peligris e inmediatamente se apoderó de aquellos labios en un beso dulce y suave, cargado de sentimientos.

Al separarse Bokuto comenzó a caminar con una expresión triste, hacia su abogado que lo esperaba unos cuantos metros adelante.

Cuando ya estuvieron ubicados en sus respectivos lugares el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y murmuró.

—Bokuto ¿Vas a estar así todo el viaje? —el peligris lo miró de reojo, se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza tratando de esconder el rostro—… Dios, va a ser un viaje largo y no quiero imaginar lo que va a ser la estadía —murmuró el pelinegro antes de soltar un suspiro y sacar un archivo de su portafolio.

Aquella carpeta era de un celeste muy claro y en la tapa rezaba "Bokuto Hikaru." Kōtarō miró de reojo aquella carpeta y sin decir nada solo se volteó hacia el otro lado. No quería hacer ese viaje, no quería recordar.

—Suga, ¿en verdad estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Daichi mientras terminaba de estacionar el auto.

—Si, estoy bien —respondió el peligris volteando para ver a Daichi y sus palabras se detuvieron al ver aquellos ojos preocupados. Soltó un suspiro y acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro se acercó más a él—… solo fue una extraña sensación, pero estoy bien —murmuró antes de dejar un corto beso en la mejilla del pelinegro, que rozó la comisura de aquellos labios—. Gracias por traerme y por preocuparte —concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de bajar del auto y alejarse dejando a Daichi con una expresión de sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa.

Suga sintió sus mejillas arder, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer y hasta sus orejas ardieron cuando cayó en que aquel beso terminó allí porque estuvo a nada de besar aquellos labios, por alguna razón cuando lo vio así de preocupado por él, sintió ese deseo de besarlo hasta verlo sonreír.

—Rayos… ¿Que me esté pasando?... ¿Por qué hice eso? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras entraba en aquel enorme edificio.

Los días pasan y Suga volvía a sentirse bien, ya no tenía esa paranoica sensación de que lo seguían o vigilaban, aunque puede que eso fuera solo porque su mente está invadida de preguntas y repetía una y otra vez aquel "beso" que le dió al pelinegro, motivo por el cual le era inevitable sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía.

—Suga ¿Estás bien? Tus mejillas están rojas —susurró Noya, tratando de no llamar la atención.

—Si, solo tengo algo de calor —respondió también en un susurro el peligris antes de hacerle una seña para que prestará atención.

Estaban en el preescolar escuchando a la maestra de sus niños, quién les contaba del festival que se llevaría a cabo ése sábado.

—A la sala naranja le toca coordinar una serie de juegos y tendremos un café, la temática es cuentos de lobos y conejos —dijo Kiyoko antes de levantar dos hojas—, necesitaremos ayuda para coordinar los juegos y para servir en el café, los que puedan hacerlo por favor anoten sus nombres en la planilla correspondiente —agregó dejando ambas hojas sobre la mesa—, y quiénes puedan venir el viernes para ayudar a decorar y preparar el lugar serán bienvenidos.

Noya, Kuro, Daichi y Tendō se anotaron para ayudar en los juegos mientras Asahi, Kenma y Suga se ofrecieron para servir en el café. Suga también se ofreció a preparar dulces y pastelillos para servir en el café, idea que inmediatamente fue apoyada por Tendō y Asahi, y sin dudarlo Daichi ofreció su casa para que se reunieran a cocinar.

—Daichi, te agradezco tanto que te hagas cargo de Shoyo…

—No tenés que agradecer, Tobio está contento de que se quede hoy en casa, aunque sigue preguntando porque no te quedaste tú también —la voz de Daichi se escuchaba tranquila. Suga miró a los lados y se encaminó hacia aquel edificio sin despegar el teléfono de su oreja.

—En verdad me hubiera gustado pero tengo algo importante que hacer... mañana temprano estaré por allí, cualquier cosa que suceda me llamas.

—Si, lo sé… a mi también me hubiera gustado que te quedarás… Te estaremos esperando.

—De nuevo gracias, nos vemos —respondió Suga antes de terminar la llamada.

Guardó el celular, entró al edificio y fue directo al ascensor. Luego de unos minutos bajó en el sexto piso y se detuvo en la puerta que anunciaba 36, golpeó y esperó. La puerta fue abierta por un castaño, bastante alto, de ojos color chocolate, bastante atractivo que por lo general muestra una enorme sonrisa, pero en esta ocasión no se veía nada bien, no había sonrisa y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, cosa que sorprendió a Suga, pues su primo jamás permitiría que nadie lo viera así.

—¿Tooru? —murmuró el peligris antes de ser abrazado y prácticamente arrastrado al interior de la habitación por el castaño—… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces en este hotel?

—Suga no sé qué hacer…

—Dime que sucede —agregó Suga soltando un suspiro y acariciando la mejilla del castaño antes de sentarse junto a él en el sillón.

—Ahhh, Suga… tengo miedo, Iwa se va a enterar, me va a dejar y luego me matará —se quejaba el castaño con una voz chillona y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! Claro que no, Iwaizumi te ama —dijo el peligris intentando calmar a su primo que volvía a aferrarse a él mientras escondía su rostro en el cuerpo de Suga…

—Ahhh, soy un tonto calenturiento que lo hizo todo mal… el destino me odia… voy a terminar solo, abandonado, horrible y muerto… y horrible —se escuchó la voz algo ahogada entre la ropa y los sollozos. Suga le dedicó un buen rato a tratar de calmar al llorón de su primo, mientras él sólo repetía una y otra vez "¡¿Que voy a hacer?!" "Iwa me va a odiar" "soy un idiota, idiota, idiota."

—¡Bueno basta! —exclamó finalmente el peligris alejando un poco a Tooru de su cuerpo y mirándolo serio, para que ya dejara de llorar—… llevas una hora así, si no te calmas y me dices qué sucede voy a llamar a Iwaizumi y que venga él a ocuparse —Tooru se quedó congelado al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que por lo general su primo no se molestaba pero esa mirada le decía que ya estaba agotando su paciencia y lo creía realmente capaz de hacer lo que acababa de decir y en ese momento lo que menos quería era ver a su pareja, por eso estaba en ese hotel—… ve a lavarte la cara, yo buscaré algo para que tomes y podremos hablar —agregó Suga dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie.

Unos minutos después los dos volvían a estar en aquel sillón. Los ojos chocolate de Tooru se veían rojos e hinchados, pero su respiración ya se había normalizado. En sus manos sostenía una delgada carpeta blanca y luego de soltar varios suspiros se la ofreció a Suga. Los ojos del peligris recorrieron varias veces aquella tapa que mostraba el logo y el nombre de un laboratorio bioquímico de Londres. Los ojos color caramelo se centraron en Tooru buscando alguna explicación y luego volvió a ver la carpeta y la abrió.

—Sé que me dirás qué un hijo es amor y felicidad… y es verdad… pero como se lo digo a la persona que amo… ¿qué hago si no lo acepta?... No es algo de lo que hayamos hablado demasiado, sé que Iwa ha estado ignorando el tema por mi, primero por mi carrera deportiva, luego por el modelaje… estoy seguro de que él amaría a un hijo nuestro pero... no sé… no cualquiera acepta un hijo de alguien más —los ojos de Tooru volvían a estar nublados por las lágrimas cuando los centró nuevamente en Suga…

—Sabes lo que pienso de eso —respondió Suga en un tono serio—… muchas veces las personas nos sorprenden, sobre todo cuando aman de verdad…

—¿Y si…?

—¿Y si…? NADA —lo interrumpió el peligris—… si no lo entiende o no lo acepta es porque no te ama —una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Tooru al escuchar esas palabras y Suga se apresuró a secarla—… Iwaizumi te ama, te aseguro que todo estará bien… si no te amara no te hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo —concluyó entre risas el peligris consiguiendo que su primo finalmente sonriera—… creo que tienes mucho que contarme así que empieza a desembuchar, aprovecha que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

—¿Y Shoyo?

—Se quedó a dormir en la casa de un amigo.

—¿Un amigo?... No es posible tú nunca lo dejas a menos que sea con los Azumane… ¿Qué me ocultas Sugawara Koushi?

—No me cambies de tema, tú hablas primero y luego yo te puedo contar —y diciendo eso levantó la carpeta mostrándole una hoja a Tooru y agregó—… empieza por esto.

Daichi sintió un pie clavándose en su hombre y abrió los ojos algo perezoso, la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana. Intentó mover el brazo y recién entonces notó que este estaba siendo usado como almohada. Miró hacia la derecha y encontró a Shoyo durmiendo bastante despatarrado, ahí estaba el dueño del pie que se clavaba en su hombro, la otra pierna la tenía flexionada, los brazos extendidos y la cabeza reposaba sobre el estómago de Tobio, quien usaba el brazo de Daichi como almohada y dormía plácidamente con los dedos de su mano derecha enredados en el naranja cabello de Shoyo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor, nunca pensó que vería a su niño tan encariñado con alguien que no fuera él y en verdad le gustaba ver esa pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Tobio cuando jugaba con el pequeño pelinaranja. Se movió con cuidado de no despertar a los niños y salió de la cama. Su celular marcaba las 8:45, cosa que sorprendió a Daichi, por lo general se despertaba incluso antes de que sonara la alarma, pero era más que obvio que se haya dormido después de todo estuvo jugando con los pequeños hasta tarde y como luego insistieron en ver una película, todos terminaron en la cama de Daichi, donde se rindieron ante el sueño a minutos de iniciada "buscando a Nemo." Evidentemente hoy no haría su rutina diaria, así que solo se vistió y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Miró la sala y encontró juguetes, libros, hojas y crayones esparcidos por el lugar, lo que amplió su sonrisa, nunca había estado feliz de ver semejante desorden.

Decidió comenzar a juntar todo aquello antes de preparar el desayuno, después de todo los niños todavía no despertaban. Estaba apilando los papeles y libros cuando sonó el timbre. Dejo todo y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un sonriente Suga que llevaba un carrito de mandados que parecía a punto de reventar. Inmediatamente una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Daichi, y sin pensarlo siquiera se acercó y dejó un beso en la mejilla del peligris rozando peligrosamente la comisura de aquellos tentadores labios.

—Buen día Suga —murmuró todavía muy cerca del rostro del peligris, disfrutando de aquel rosado que se instaló en las mejillas del mismo.

—Buen día Daichi —susurró Suga cuando salió de la sorpresa mientras se adentraba en la casa.

—Déjame ayudarte —se apresuró a decir el pelinegro mientras sujetaba el carrito de Suga y se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

—Wow, definitivamente el huracán Shoyo pasó por tu sala —murmuró Suga al acercarse al lugar, y como si fuera su casa comenzó a juntar algunos de los juguetes esparcidos por allí.

—No hace falta ir hagas eso, yo puedo hacerlo —comentó Daichi volviendo de la cocina, se acercó al sillón tomó el canasto que estaba tirado a un lado y se lo acercó a Suga para que metiera los juguetes que sujetaba.

—Si lo hacemos entre los dos terminaremos más rápido y podremos desayunar, porque ¿no sé tú? Pero yo todavía no desayuné.

—Ok —fue toda la respuesta del pelinegro mientras se agachaba para levantar los autitos y crayones que habían terminado debajo del sillón.

—¿Y como te trataron los dos niños ayer? —indagó el peligris metiendo en el canasto varios balones de diferentes tamaños.

—Bien, increíblemente estando los dos solos se llevan bastante bien, cada tanto discuten por algo como que cuento querían que les lea o que película veríamos —respondió metiendo los crayones en una lata que estaba sobre la mesa ratona—, después de discutir un rato terminamos viendo buscando a Nemo, los tres tirados en mi cama y allí siguen durmiendo.

—En verdad se deben haber cansado por lo general a esta hora Shoyo ya desayuno y está jugando.

—¿Quieres despertarlos mientras yo preparo el desayuno? —y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la cocina—... ¿Té, verdad? —Suga solo asintió y se encaminó hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones—, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Suga entró en la habitación e instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a los dos pequeños durmiendo en aquella enorme cama, se acercó y acarició la mejilla de ambos antes de comenzar a mover sus dedos haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de Shoyo, quien no tardó en moverse y levantar los hombros para impedirle el acceso al cuello mientras empezaba a reír y a su vez Tobio despertó por la risa y los movimientos del pelinaranja, que había dormido sobre su estómago. Ambos niños centraron sus ojos en el peligris.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Shoyo mientras se apresuraba a dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del doncel.

—Buen día pajarito —saludó Suga devolviendo el beso antes de besar la mejilla del pequeño pelinegro—, buen día Chiky —murmuró con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pequeño se sonroje.

—Bu… buen día —respondió el pelinegro bajando un poco el rostro para esconder su sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien que no era su papá lo llamaba así.

—Bien a lavarse la cara y vestirse, los esperamos en la cocina para desayunar —agregó Suga acariciando la cabeza de ambos niños, antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la cocina.

El olor a café y chocolate inundaba el lugar, los pasos y las voces de los niños se escuchaban detrás de Suga y la sonrisa del peligris se amplió al ver a Daichi llevando una bandeja con galletas y tostadas a la mesa. Por alguna razón eso se sentía bien…

 _—Koushi, Saeko no corran —la voz de mujer hizo que ambos dejaran de correr en la sala para centrar sus ojos en la mujer que los miraba intentando reprimir una sonrisa—, a desayunar._ _La niña de 10 años tomó la mano de su hermano de 7 y caminaron hasta la mesa donde los esperaban unas tazas con chocolate y su papá se acercaba con una bandeja repleta de galletas._ _—Amor, ¿hoy si cenaras con nosotros? —preguntó el hombre dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y abrazando la cintura de la mujer._ _—Por supuesto y en compensación por lo de ayer, el fin de semana iremos a Kyoto y tendremos los dos días solo para nosotros cuatro, lo prometo —dijo la mujer antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de su esposo mientras ambos pequeños sonreían y gritaban de felicidad._

Aquel recuerdo llegó de repente… ¿Era posible que se sintiera tan feliz como en aquel momento?

Notó los ojos de Daichi sobre él e inmediatamente sintió calor en sus mejillas, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes cafés, hasta que los dos pequeños corriendo hacia la mesa llamaron su atención.

—No corran se van a golpear —dijeron al unísono Daichi y Suga, y unos instantes después estaban riendo mientras compartían el desayuno.

Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar sonó el timbre. Daichi fue a atender y un momento después volvió en compañía de Asahi, Noya y Tadashi pero estos no alcanzaron a terminar de saludar a los presentes que el timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez los que llegaron fueron Kuro, Kenma y Kei. Tenían mucho que hacer el festival del colegio era al día siguiente y a ellos les tocaba preparar los dulces para la cafetería.

 **Capitulo un poco salpicado y disperso con bastante DaiSuga. Un recuerdo con nuevo personaje que pronto aparecerá más...** **Si sé que seguramente saltarán muchas preguntas por el fragmente de nuestra diva favorita y solo diré se van a enterar de los detalles junto con Iwa, muajaja.** **Y Boku, Boku... Pobre bebo...** **Para el próximo cap vamos a meternos un poco en el pasado y como se conocio cada pareja... con niños... Dudo que meta algo de los otros, aunque nunca se sabe.** **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer y comentar.** **¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE TADASHI y KENJI!!!!!**


	16. De cocina e historias

**Mi hijo** **De cocina e historias.**

El timbre volvió a sonar y al abrir la puerta Daichi se encontró con un sonriente Tendō y un molesto Taichi.

—Buenos días, lamento la demora —saludó el pelirrojo entrando a la cocina junto a Daichi.

—Buen día, no te preocupes Tendō recién estamos empezando —dijo Suga mientras el resto saludaba con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano—, hola Taichi —saludó al niño quien sólo lo miró de reojo.

—Tai, saluda —sentenció el pelirrojo mayor, a lo que el pequeño hizo un puchero y murmuró.

—Hola…

—¿Quieres ir a jugar con los niños? —preguntó Daichi a lo que el pequeño asintió luego de dudar un momento, e inmediatamente el pelinegro lo guío hacia el patio trasero.

—¿Que le sucede? —indagó un curioso Noya.

—Esta enojado porque iba a salir a pasear con Aone mientras yo los ayudaba, pero esta mañana llamaron de la oficina porque surgió algo y bueno tuvieron que suspender el paseo —respondió Tendō acercándose a la mesa donde Suga, Asahi y Kuro estaban preparando masas mientras Noya picaba chocolate y Kenma batía crema—… bien ¿Qué quieren que haga?

—Haremos algunas tartas de frutas, mientras termino la masa podrías ir pelando y cortando las frutas que están en la mesada —respondió Kuro obteniendo una enorme sonrisa del pelirrojo.

—Tendō —dijon Suga llamando la atención del pelirrojo que había comenzado a pelar una manzana—, finalmente todavía no me cuentas cómo conociste a mi primo —el pelirrojo sonrió y observó a todos los presentes que lo miraban con curiosidad…

—En verdad nos conocimos en secundaria, nuestros equipos de vóley se enfrentaron varias veces, pero nunca habíamos hablado ni nada… en Francia nos volvimos a encontrar… y que te digo, era bueno encontrar un rostro medianamente conocido, creo que ambos nos sentimos igual en ese momento y casi sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos amigos, se preocupó mucho por mi durante el embarazo y desde entonces siempre se preocupa por nosotros…

—AWWW eso suena a amor —dijo Noya en un tono cantarín provocando la risa de todos.

—No, simplemente somos como hermanos… y ahora él tiene un problema y nos estamos quedando con él para ayudarlo.

—¿Su padre y hermano? —Tendō solo asintió a la pregunta de Suga—, bueno, al menos parece feliz con ustedes…

—Y parece que a Taichi le agrada mucho —comentó Daichi y la sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplió.

—Taichi adora a Aone… lo consiente y le enseña todo tipo de cosas… será un padre fantástico cuando tenga hijos.

—Perdona que me meta, pero y el verdadero padre de Tai…

—KURO —interrumpió Kenma lanzándole una mirada seria a su marido—… deja de insistir, no debería preocuparte a menos… que tú seas el padre —las últimas palabras fueron un susurro que al pelinegro le sonó de lo más peligroso.

—Kuro recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato —acotó Daichi con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

—Pero el gato murió sabiendo —agregó Kuro con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Daichi...

—Pero se murió —la voz neutral de Kenma y su mirada fría hicieron que la expresión de Kuro cambiara al instante.

—Ok, ok… lo siento Tendō, no insistiré más —se apresuró a decir el pelinegro consiguiendo que todos rieran.

—Y así es como se domina a un hombre con una mirada —comentó Noya entre risas.

—Con lo que le costó dudo que se arriesgue —agregó Daichi.

—Uhhh ¡¿Tanto así?! —exclamó Suga mirando curioso a Kenma.

—Siempre le gustó coquetear y se le daba bien, sobre todo durante la universidad, todos se rendían a sus pies hasta que apareció Kenma…

—Me persiguió por tres meses hasta que accedí a tener una cita —dijo Kenma interrumpiendo a Daichi—… e increíblemente no fue el idiota que esperaba… había tenido problemas en esos días con un socio de mi padre que me acosaba…

—Maldito hijo de perra… —murmuró Kuro bajando la voz al final mientras seguía mascullando insultos. Kenma dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y continuó.

—Mi padre y más de uno de los que me rodeaban hubiera estado feliz de que yo lo aceptara, pero el tipo me resultaba desagradable, todo el tiempo me trataba como a un niño y había algo en él que no me gustaba… demasiado prepotente, siempre esperando que se hiciera lo que él decía…

—En nuestra primera cita tuvimos la mala suerte de ir a un lugar donde justo estaba mi querido suegro con un grupo de sus socios tomando algo—interrumpió Kuro continuando el relato—… habíamos empezado bien y al llegar allí todo se fue al carajo…. Insistieron para que nos uniéramos a ellos y comenzó el interrogatorio…

—Él me miraba y hacía todo lo posible por tocarme, rozando mi pierna, brazo, mano… era horrible y lo único que atiné a hacer fue pegarme más a Kuro y mentir haciéndoles creer que éramos novios… lo bueno es que siempre fuiste bueno captando las cosas —agregó lo último centrando sus ojos en aquellos orbes dorados.

—Noté que algo sucedía cuando tomaste mi mano y no me gustó nada la mirada de ese tipo sobre ti… cuando me presentaste como tu novio sólo seguí la corriente… En un momento creí que mis dedos se romperían si seguías apretandolos —la voz de Kuro sonaba suave mientras sus dedos estrujaba con demasiada fuerza la masa—… era obvio que buscaba molestarnos y me estaba costando, pero me controlaba… hasta que Kenma se tensó y dió un pequeño respingo… no lo soporte y salte sobre él…

—El maldito me tocó el trasero y Kuro le rompió la nariz y le tiró un diente… ambos salieron muy golpeados… era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así por mí —agregó Kenma ampliando su sonrisa.

"Kuro se quejó por el dolor antes de dejarse caer en el sillón, mientras Kenma buscaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño. Al volver a su sala encontró al pelinegro todavía presionando aquel pañuelo sobre su nariz que al parecer ya dejaba de sangrar.

—Encontré el botiquín, limpiemos esas heridas —murmuró el rubio mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro. Sacó algodón lo humedeció con alcohol y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del pelinegro, un corte sobre la ceja derecha y otro en el labio inferior—… no debiste hacer eso…

—¿Y simplemente permitir que te toque? —indagó serio, terminando de limpiarse la nariz que ya no sangraba para luego llevar su mano a la mejilla del rubio—… pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso —las mejillas de Kenma comenzaron a teñirse de un lindo rosado—, siempre creí que no era celoso, pero parece que me equivoqué…

—Kuro… —intentó hablar el rubio, pero fue detenido por un repentino beso, que atrapó sus labios con delicadeza y dulzura.

—Golpearia a ese tipo y a los que vengan, las veces que sea necesario, para tenerte a mi lado… en verdad me gustas —murmuró uniendo su frente con la contraria—, solo mírame, enloqueci cuando te toco… ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

—Que te quede clara una cosa —dijo Kenma luego de un momento de silencio y varios suspiros—… solo tienes una oportunidad, no la arruines —una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro y el rubio bajó la mirada—… porque creo que... podrías gustarme —agregó en un tono casi inaudible.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a responder pero inmediatamente se vio siendo besado nuevamente, en verdad podría acostumbrarse a los besos de ese sexy pelinegro."

—Los golpes valieron la pena, obtuve mi oportunidad y no la desaproveche… y descubrí que soy celoso —comentó Kuro dejando de estrujar la masa.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu padre? —preguntó Satori centrando sus rojos ojos en Kenma—… por lo que dijeron él prefería que estés con su socio.

—Se quejó al principio pero finalmente terminó aceptando a Kuro —comentó Kenma…

—Aunque en un principio fue solo por mi apellido, luego de muchas discusiones aceptó que soy lo mejor para su hijo.

—Podría decirse —agregó el rubio entre risas.

—Bueno al menos a ti en cierta forma te aceptaron, aunque fuera por tu apellido… es más de lo que puedo decir yo —comentó Asahi captando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Todavía no entiendo eso —dijo Kuro—… si lo analizamos en mentalidad de negocios, tu familia es dueña de una importante cadena de centros comerciales y varias tiendas… para cualquier empresario eres un buen partido…

—Alejate de MI esposo, tu gato coqueto —exclamó Noya mientras dejaba su lugar junto a Suga para interponerse entre su castaño y aquel coqueto pelinegro que estaba a menos de medio metro de su amado Asahi. Todos rieron y Kuro le lanzó una mirada, "coqueta" según Noya, al castaño antes de soltar una carcajada por la expresión del más bajo del grupo.

—No te preocupes Noya si fuera tras su empresa lo más conveniente sería concertar un compromiso entre Tadashi y Kei —comentó entre risas el pelinegro mientras envolvía la masa para llevarla a la heladera.

—Ja… como si eso fuera a pasar, ¡¿creíste que soy como mi padre?! Dashi escogerá a quien amar y yo no cometeré los mismos herror de ese hombre…

—Yū tranquilo solo está jugando —murmuró Asahi antes de ser interrumpido…

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo —dijo Satori y la atención de la pareja volvió al pelirrojo.

—Cuando tenía 13 años mis padres me enviaron aquí, a Japón, a vivir con mi tía, al parecer era demasiado para ellos prestarle atención a su hiperactivo hijo, era más fácil que alguien más se ocupará —comentó Yū como si nada, abrazándose a la cintura de su esposo—… tía Hanna se ocupó de todo y en mi nuevo colegio conocí a Asahi, Suga e incluso a Aone…

—Momento… tú eres el líbero del equipo nacional ¿No? —preguntó el pelirrojo, a lo que Noya solo asintió—… pero no es posible que hayas ido al mismo colegio que Aone, definitivamente recordaría haberte visto jugar.

—No fuimos al mismo colegio, conocimos a Aone por Suga —dijo Asahi para aclarar la situación—… el pobre pasó casi cuatro meses acompañando a Suga.

—Había una persona que me molestaba, yo no quería nada raro como guardaespaldas, mi madre habló con Mirah y el pobre Aone terminó convirtiéndose en mi escolta, hicieron una transferencia temporal hasta que todo se arregló —agregó Suga luego de soltar algunos suspiros al tener todas las miradas sobre él—… bien, aclarado. Noya sigue con tu historia —ordenó el peligris, que ya quería dejar de ser el centro de atención.

—Bueno —continuó Noya—… nos hicimos amigos enseguida y en un momento comenzó a gustarme —dijo mirando a su esposo que comenzaba a ponerse rojo—… y contrario a lo que muchos piensan no fui yo quien se declaró, me aterraba que no me aceptara, ¿Quien querría a un inútil doncel que solo sabía meterse en problemas?

—¡Yū! —exclamó Asahi con un tono y expresión de regaño.

—Lo sé, lo sé… no lo volveré a repetir.

—Luego de varios intentos fallidos logré confesarle mis sentimientos y fui muy feliz cuando me aceptó, todo era maravilloso, pero su familia seguía siendo un tema difícil, venían una o dos veces al año y cada vez era un desastre... intentaban que Yū hiciera lo que ellos querían —soltó un suspiro algo cansado y continuó—… cuando se enteraron de nuestra relación se molestaron mucho, pero no hicieron nada, imagino que pensaron que no duraría, pero para ese entonces ya llevábamos casi año y medio saliendo…

—Cuando notaron que no era algo pasajero intentaron hacer que volviera a Londres —continuó Noya—, pero ¿quien le hace caso a alguien que grita por teléfono? Yo seguro que no, además no podían obligarme ya era mayor… el verdadero caos se armó cuando unique de mi embarazo… mis suegros intentaron intervenir para acomodar la situación con ellos pero no hubo caso…

—No les interesó nada de mí familia, al parecer querían a alguien mucho mejor para Yū, no les interesaba que fuera feliz… y el último encuentro con ellos fue cuando conocieron a Tadashi —al escuchar eso un recuerdo golpeó a Noya…

"La tensión se sentía en aquella habitación. El pelilila mostraba una expresión constante de aburrimiento y solo se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando veía al bebé durmiendo en los brazos de Suga o a Shoyo que jugaba sentado en el piso sobre una manta.

La expresión de Noya era realmente seria y la de sus padres no se quedaba atrás. Sus progenitores llegaron de repente ese día justo cuando Asahi no estaba, y pensando que solo querían conocer a su nieto el doncel los dejó entrar… nunca hubiera imaginado lo que ocurrió.

—No puedo creerlo, vienen a mi casa a proponerme que deje a mi esposo por este… este… tipejo —dijo Noya realmente indignado…

—Yū… ¡¿Qué modales son esos?! —se quejó Momoi y solo recibió una mirada fulminante de su hijo.

—Creí que querían conocer a su nieto… pero parece que en lo único que puede pensar es en los beneficios que obtendrán juntandome con la familia Murasakibara —le costaba hablar y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

—Solo queremos lo mejor para ti y nuestro nieto —acotó Takano.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo tengo ya? — las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Yū.

Tomó a su bebé de los brazos de su mejor amigo, y se acercó a sus padres para que vieran al pequeño que dormía.

—Él y Asahi son todo lo que necesito en esta vida… cuando entiendan eso y quieran ser abuelos y disfrutar de su nieto, vuelvan —dijo mirando serio a sus padres para luego centrar sus ojos en el pelilila—… lo siento pero esa boda no sucederá.

—Mejor así, era demasiado molesto pensar en todo eso —respondió aquel enorme hombre en un tono cansino, antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse para acariciar la mejilla del pequeño Tadashi—… tienes un hermoso bebé, cuídalo mucho —agregó con una sonrisa dejando una paleta sobre la mantita que envolvía al pequeño de tres meses."

—Donde volvieron a insistir para que dejara a Asahi… llegaron con un tipo que decía aceptarme a mí y a mi bebé… finalmente se fueron y no volvieron hasta ahora —concluyó Noya bajando la mirada.

—Wow ahora entiendo porque no quieres ceder —comentó Kenma antes de dirigirse a la heladera para guardar la crema que había estado batiendo.

—Noya, te diré algo con toda la experiencia que tengo ante personas que mienten —murmuró Daichi centrando sus ojos en el castaño más bajo—… creo que tu padre en verdad quiere disculparse y enmendar las cosas… e visto esa mirada en personas dispuestas a abandonar todo por las personas que quieren…

—Lo sé… nunca había visto a mi padre así… y creo que eso me da más miedo —respondió Noya abrazando aún más fuerte a su esposo—… él no se disculpa y no le ruega a nadie.

—Papá, papá, papá —la voz de Tobio y un llanto interrumpieron la conversación y todos centraron sus ojos en el pequeño pelinegro que entraba a la cocina trayendo de la mano a un lloroso Shoyo que se frotaba un ojo con la mano libre y en el cual podían verse varios raspones y algunos que sangraban un poco.

—Shoyo ¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron Suga y Daichi al unísono.

—Voy por el botiquín —se apresuró a decir el pelinegro apresurandose hacía el baño mientras Suga se abalanzaba sobre su pequeño.

—Estábamos jugando y se tropezó y cayó entre el árbol y los arbustos —dijo Tobio mientras Suga abrazaba al pelinaranja para que dejara de llorar.

—No llores pajarito, no es nada todo está bien —murmuró el peligris antes de besar la frente de su niño.

Suga y Daichi limpiaron los raspones de Shoyo y los cubrieron con curitas para luego besar las mejillas del pequeño y enviarlo nuevamente a jugar.

Un aura negra rodeaba a Iwaizumi, su secretaria solo le hablaba o entraba a la oficina si era realmente necesario. El castaño llevaba media mañana revisando informes y analizando la evidencia para su próximo caso, sabía que con todo lo que tenía sería fácil, pero no podía sentirse feliz por ello.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y el castaño despegó los ojos de sus papeles lanzando una mirada gélida a quien abrió, pero se suavizó al notar que quien entraba era Akaashi.

—Golpee, pero como no respondias —dijo el pelinegro en su acostumbrado tono tranquilo.

—Lo siento Keiji, no te escuché —acotó el castaño antes de soltar un suspiro—… ¿En qué te ayudo?

—¿Almorzamos juntos? —Iwaizumi sonrió ante la pregunta y mirando el reloj respondió.

—Me encantaría, además te lo debo, así que yo invito.

Sin muchoas rodeo salieron de la oficina y del edificio para ir a un restaurante que estaba a dos calles. En el camino hablaron un poco de los casos en los que estaban trabajando, pero en cuanto les llevaron la comida concordaron que era mejor dejar de hablar sobre el trabajo.

—¿Y qué tal todo, cómo está Bokuto?

—Por lo que sé bien, solo repite que me extraña, me ama y que ya quiere volver… pero al parecer lo que sea que estén haciendo les va a tomar más tiempo… manda mensajes y me llama casi todas las noches a menos que se le pase el horario —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa algo triste.

—Al menos sigue en contacto y si no hablas con él seguramente Himuro te responde —acotó Iwa para animar a su primo.

—¿Sigues sin saber nada de Oikawa?

—Volvió ayer… pero no llegó a casa, decidió quedarse en un hotel —respondió el castaño en un tono serio mientras sus ojos y su aura se oscurecían.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —preguntó Akaashi levantando un poco la voz por la sorpresa—... Momento ¿Cómo sabes que volvió? Dudo que te haya llamado para avisarte.

—Aomine me avisó… está investigando a unas personas para mí, por lo que está al pendiente de las listas de arribos… me llamó ayer burlándose para ver si ya estaba de mejor humor… casi se ahoga de la risa cuando le dije que no había vuelto y a la hora volvió a llamarme para decirme dónde estaba —hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de agua y luego de soltar un suspiro continuó—… todavía no sé cómo me contuve para ir a encararlo y preguntarle qué mierda le pasa…

—Ahhh ahora entiendo porque todos se alejaban de tu oficina hoy… ¿Y… qué piensas hacer?

—Cagarlo a patadas…

—¡Hajime! —lo interrumpió el pelinegro mientras sujetaba una de las manos de su primo haciendo que centre sus verdes ojos en él—… sé que todo ha sido extraño, pero él te ama y tú a él, así que solo cálmate… tómate tu tiempo, escúchalo y analiza las cosas, no actúes en caliente, no hagas ninguna estupidez —su tono tranquilo, en verdad podía calmar a cualquiera.

—Es fácil decirlo Keiji… nunca me hizo algo así.

—Te conozco, tú puedes hacerlo, haz hecho cada cosa por él, ahora solo tienes que escuchar antes de desmayarlo de un golpe —agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Iwa soltó un suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa a su primo, haría lo que le pedía, porque increíblemente Akaashi era su voz de la razón cuando creía que enloquecería, algo que en más de una ocasión le había traído problemas.

Todos almorzaron en casa de Daichi y luego comenzaron con el horneado de todo lo que ya tenían medio preparado, dejando la decoración para el final.

En cuanto terminaron de hornear Kuro, Kenma y Kei se retiraron pues los adultos tenían una reunión.

—Daichi, tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué tienes una cocina tan grande? —preguntó Noya mientras perforada los cupcakes para luego rellenarlos con jalea.

—Porque esta casa era de mis padres… luego de mi divorcio, mi madre decidió que tenían que mudarse, compraron otra casa en las afueras y prácticamente me obligaron a mudarme aquí…

—¿Así que te criaste aquí? —indagó Suga sin dejar de decorar las galletas con forma de conejo.

—Más o menos, está la compraron cuando yo estaba en secundaria y —el timbre del teléfono lo interrumpió—… lo siento ahora vengo —agregó mientras se alejaba hacia la sala para atender el teléfono.

El resto siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, todavía les faltaba bastante para terminar. Cuando Daichi volvió Suga noto que su expresión había cambiado y eso lo preocupó un poco.

—Era de la oficina… surgió un problema y me tengo que ir —dijo ganándose la atención de todos—… Pueden quedarse y terminar esto, asumo que tardaré dos horas como mucho… Suga ¿Puedo pedirte que te quedes y cuides de Tobio? —preguntó con una mirada suplicante.

—Claro, no hay problema —respondió el peligris con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después Daichi estaba enfundado en un traje negro, caminando hacia su auto, seguido por Tobio, Shoyo y Suga.

—Bien Chiky, Suga te va a cuidar, trataré de volver pronto —dijo antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del pequeño pelinegro, que solo asintió con una sonrisa algo triste, luego dejo un beso en la frente del pelinaranja—, pórtense bien los dos ¿Si? Y habrá helado de postre —concluyó murmurando la última frase mientras abrazaba a los dos niños, quienes ampliaron su sonrisa y dejaron un beso cada una en una mejilla del mayor.

—Más vale que traigas helado de fresa —dijo Suga intentando contener una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto fresa, chocolate, granizado y Nutella…

—Siiii —gritaron ambos niños mientras comenzaban a saltar.

—Te envío un mensaje cuando esté volviendo…

—Ok, te estaremos esperan… —la palabra se quedó en los labios del peligris pues fue interrumpido por los labios de Daichi que se posaron sobre los suyos en un corto, suave y superficial beso, que provocó una pequeña descarga eléctrica que inmediatamente recorrió el cuerpo de Suga, para un instante después sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Definitivamente había sido genial y demasiado corto, apenas sintió la suavidad de esos labios, pero quería más, mucho más.

—Nos vemos —murmuró alejándose con una sonrisa en los labios, provocada por el sonrojo del peligris.

Al entrar nuevamente en la casa se encontró con la sonrisa pícara de Noya y Tendō. Shoyo tomó de la mano a Tobio y casi lo arrastró hasta la cocina donde estaba Asahi junto a Tadashi y Taichi preparando leche con chocolate.

—Wow ¡¿No qué no?! —dijo Noya en un tono algo burlón.

—Definitivamente ese hombre muere por ti, te come con los ojos —comentó Tendō sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

—Basta los dos, no empiecen y vamos a terminar de decorar las galletas y cupcakes.

—¿En verdad no nos vas a contar nada? —indagó Noya con un tono algo triste inflando sus cachetes.

—No hay nada que contar —ambos donceles se acercaron más al peligris, con miradas suplicantes—… ni siquiera fue un beso, solo fue un leve rose de labios…

—Suga, por algo se empieza —comentó Tendō antes de encaminarse nuevamente hacia la cocina seguido por los otros dos donceles.

El resto de la tarde se les pasó terminando de decorar lo que habían cocinado. Los niños ayudaron a decorar las galletas junto a Asahi mientras los donceles terminaban de decorar con crema y glasé los cupcakes, al tiempo que Noya y Tendō incomodaban a Suga con preguntas e insinuaciones.

Cuando terminaron todo los Azumane se retiraron y ya solo quedaban Tendō y Taichi a la espera de que Aone fuera por ellos.

Todos estaban dibujando en la sala cuando el celular de Suga comenzó a sonar. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el nombre que quién llamaba y sin demora atendió.

—Hola Koushi…

—Hola Seijūrō… ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo estoy? —la voz sonó seria y eso alertó al peligris e inmediatamente comenzó a alejarse hacia la cocina— ¿En verdad te interesa saber?... Estoy muy molesto y decepcionado… adivina porqué —Suga soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada…

—Te enteraste —susurró algo triste.

—Hermano, ¿En verdad pensaste que no me iba a enterar?... Lo sé desde que sucedió, pero Shintaro y Keiji me convencieron de no ir en ese momento y he estado esperando que tú me lo digas… pero parece que eso no está en tus planes… no confías en tu familia….

—Seijūrō tú sabes que eso no es verdad —dijo en un tono igual de serio que el que usó Seijūrō—… Sabes que aunque no tengamos lazo sanguíneo eres mi hermano y confío más en ti que en mi propia hermana —soltó un suspiro y continúo—… no te dije porque no quería preocuparte, sé que estás ocupado y no tenía sentido cargarte con otro problema…

—Tu sabes que ustedes no son un problema para mí —hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro—… ¿Cómo estás?

—Excelente, Keiji arregló todo lo legal, nos mudamos, yo ya estoy físicamente bien y Shoyo es muy feliz —respondió con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba para ver a su pequeño pelinaranja que justo en ese momento se peleaba con Tobio por un crayón.

—Me alegra saber eso… en unos días estaré por Japón, así que nos veremos pronto, saluda a Shoyo de mi parte…

—Seijūrō… ¿No vas a hacerle nada, verdad? —interrumpió Suga algo preocupado.

—¿A quien?

—Tu sabes a quién, no te hagas…

—Koushi, desde que mi padre y tu madre se casaron nos convertimos en una familia y nadie, nadie lastima a un miembro de MI familia sin recibir su merecido —su tono era serio y algo amenazante—. Nos vemos. Besos —y el peligris no llegó a decir nada porque la llamada terminó.

Noto que tenía un mensaje, desde antes de la llamada y cuando iba a revisarlo el timbre sonó. Inmediatamente Tobio dejó de discutir con Shoyo por los colores y corrió hacia la puerta siendo seguido de cerca por el peligris..

—Tobio espera —dijo Suga poniendo su mano sobre la del pequeño, que ya sujetaba el picaporte, para luego quitar el seguro y abrir.

—Papá —exclamó el niño con una sonrisa, pero está desapareció en cuanto la puerta terminó de abrirse.

Ante ellos se encontraron con aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que mostraba una sonrisa, la cual desapareció de su rostro al ver al peligris ante ella.

 **bien, nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado.** **como siempre gracias por leer.** **FELIZ CUMPLE KURO!!!**


	17. Lo siento

**Mi hijo**

 **Lo siento**

Tobio inmediatamente retrocedió, se abrazó a la pierna del peligris e intentó esconderse detrás de este. La expresión de Suga cambió y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa completamente falsa. En verdad no esperaban encontrarse con esa mujer.

Yui frunció un poco el ceño e inspeccionó con la mirada al peligris de pies a cabeza para detenerse en esos ojos color caramelo que le lanzaban una mirada fría.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Daichi? —preguntó en un tono que delataba su molestia mientras intentaba mirar al interior de la casa esquivando la figura del doncel.

—Daichi no está en este momento…

—¿Como que no está? —vociferó la castaña pero antes de que Suga pudiera decir algo continuó—… Bueno en verdad no me importa él, solo vine por mi hijo —la mujer dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se inclinó para ver a su hijo que apenas asomaba la cabeza todavía escondido detrás del doncel—, Hola mi rey, adivina qué… vendrá conmigo —las manitos del pelinegro se aferraron con más fuerza a la pierna de Suga…

—¡¿Qué?! Claro que no —dijo Suga llevando su mano a la cabeza del pequeño para acariciarlo mientras le lanzaba una mirada aún más fría a esa mujer.

—¡¿Qué?! Soy su madre, claro que…

—NO, está bajo mi cuidado, no te lo llevaras…

En ese momento un vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa y un castaño descendió de el e inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos.

—Yui, ¿Qué haces? Teníamos un acuerdo —esa voz llamó la atención de la mujer que apenas movió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada seria de su abogado—… disculpe, mi clienta suele ser algo impulsiva cuando se trata de su hijo.

—Impulsiva nada, no quiere dármelo —se quejó la castaña cruzándose de brazos y mirando con desprecio al peligris, y justo en ese momento se asomó Tendō con los niños.

—Yui, solo vámonos, acordamos que yo hablaría con Daichi y parece que ahora no está —insistió el abogado mientras Shoyo abrazaba a Tobio…

—Te lo dije, quiero que pase el fin de semana conmigo, así que me lo llevaré…

—Tu no te llevarás a mi hijo —la voz de Daichi de escuchó fría y peligrosa, en cuando Yui se movió y lo vieron, Suga no pudo evitar pensar que si las miradas matasen la castaña ya estaría a cincuenta metros bajo tierra— ¿Que hacen en mi casa? —agregó el pelinegro centrando sus ojos en el abogado de la mujer, pero los ojos de este parecían no verlo, estaban centrados en algún punto detrás de Daichi.

—L'oncle (tío)—es escuchó la alegre vocecita de Taichi y al instante pasó corriendo ante todos los presentes para saltar a los brazos del enorme albino que estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Daichi.

—Bonjour ma petite rousse (hola mi pequeño pelirrojo)—saludó después de dejar un beso en la frente del pequeño al que ahora llevaba en brazos.

La voz de Aone devolvió a Futakuchi a la realidad, el castaño miró algo confundido a su alrededor y se encontró con la gélida mirada de Sawamura.

—Mmmm… lo siento emmmm…

—¡Futakuchi! —lo llamó Yui sorprendida por la actitud de su abogado.

—Suga lleva a los niños adentro —pidió el pelinegro acercándose a la puerta.

El peligris no dijo nada solo tomó a Tobio en brazos y se adentro en la casa seguido por Shoyo que lo sujetaba del borde de la camisa. Tendō miró al albino y le hizo una seña para indicarle que espere un momento y luego caminó detrás de Suga, dejando aquella inminente explosión afuera.

—¿Y…? —insistió Daichi.

—Lo siento, es que Yui quiere pasar el fin de semana con Tobio, le dije que me dejara hablar contigo primero, pero…

—Pero nada, hace más de una semana que no pasó tiempo con él —interrumpió la castaña.

—Lo sé, y debo recordarte que eso ha sido cosa tuya —agregó Daichi sin cambiar su expresión—… estoy seguro de que mi abogado se comunicó con Futakuchi y acordaron que te lo llevarás el próximo fin de semana…

—Quiero llevarlo este fin de semana.

—Eso no va a pasar, mañana tiene el festival del colegio…

—Disculpen —interrumpió el pelirrojo intentando pasar a un lado del dueño de casa—, permiso Daichi, nos vemos mañana, suerte —se despidió pasando entre Yui y Kenji.

—Yui ya habías aceptada la próxima semana, déjalo así, sabes cómo está la situación y —Futakuchi se detuvo, podía escuchar la voz de Tendō saludando a Aone y eso le molestó, soltó un suspiro cansado, dió media vuelta y viendo al albino que parecía feliz junto al niño y aquel pelirrojo, comenzó a caminar—… haz lo que quieras, estoy cansado, si te metes en problemas llama a alguien más.

—Maldición —se escapó de los labios de Yui mientras la sorpresa se veía reflejada en su rostro, no se esperaba eso, algo le pasaba a su abogado.

—¿Respetaras el acuerdo que se hizo o no? —preguntó Daichi, también algo sorprendido por la actitud de Futakuchi, nunca había sido tan fácil un encuentro con él.

—Rayos —masculló y soltando un suspiro respondió—… vendré el viernes por él —y sin más dio media vuelta y caminó como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su auto, ignorando a su abogado que se había detenido en la vereda frente a ese enorme hombre.

Los ojos color chocolate recorrieron a Aone, luego al pelirrojo y finalmente al pequeño de ojos marrones que lo miraba algo extrañado sin soltar al albino que lo tenía en brazos.

—No sabía que habías vuelto…

—Kenji —murmuró Aone y el castaño desvió la mirada…

—Me alegra saber que estás bien —respondió Futakuchi lo más rápido que pudo, antes de girarse y empezar a alejarse—… siempre es un gusto, tengo que irme —y simplemente apresuró el paso. No quería quedarse allí, no podía seguir viéndolo así. Encendió el auto y salió de allí más rápido de lo que debía.

—Eso fue raro —murmuró el pelirrojo viendo como el auto se alejaba.

—Rentrons à la mai… —Taichi se detuvo al ver que su mamá fruncía el ceño—… vamos a casa.

—Si, en cuanto tu tío reaccione nos vamos —respondió Satori entre risas viendo cómo el albino había quedado congelado y empezó a mover su mano frente a los ojos de su amigo—. Aoneeeeeeee…

El peliblanco pestañeo varias veces y sin decir nada ni cambiar su expresión comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su auto.

Daichi intentó tranquilizarse inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Caminó hasta su auto, el cual había estacionado en la calle al ver a su ex en la casa, lo metió al garaje y bajó los dos potes de helado que había comprado, para luego entrar en la casa.

En la sala encontró a Suga sentado en el sillón todavía con Tobio en brazos mientras Shoyo, estaba parado sobre el sillón abrazando al doncel y a Tobio.

Aquella escena se le hizo de lo más tierna al pelinegro… y eso solo hacía más tentadora la idea de convertir al doncel y al pequeño pelinaranja en parte de su familia, después de todo Tobio nunca se había llevado tan bien con nadie y él mismo nunca se había sentido tan atraído por nadie, cómo se sentía ahora por Suga.

Daichi se acercó tomó a Tobio, e inmediatamente el niño se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a él.

—Todo está bien —murmuró dejando un beso en la frente de su niño.

—No me quiero ir —se quejó Tobio inflando los cachetes.

—No te irás con ella, al menos no hoy… mañana nos espera un día muy movido —dijo Daichi con una sonrisa, logrando que el pequeño se animará un poco.

—Bien, les parece si guardamos ese helado y preparamos algo para cenar —propuso Suga llamando la atención de ambos pelinegros.

Iwaizumi salió del ascensor acompañado por Akaashi. Seguía sintiéndose molesto y como todo le disgustaba la única forma que encontré de sobrellevar las cosas sin matar a nadie fue estando en compañía de su primo. Después del almuerzo pasaron toda la tarde juntos, cada uno trabajando en lo suyo, pero compartiendo oficina y algunas palabras cada tanto. Al momento de irse a sus hogares Iwa dudo un poco y finalmente le pidió a Akaashi que lo acompañará, ya no quería estar solo en su departamento, porque sabía que corría el riesgo de destruir todo.

En cuanto entraron al departamento Iwaizumi se quitó el saco de su traje y dejó su portafolios en una mesita que había en aquel pasillo hacia la sala.

—Keiji, puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, ya conoces el lugar siéntete como en tu casa.

—¿Tendrás espárragos? Quiero comer algo que tenga espárragos —dijo Keiji luego de dejar su portafolios y saco en la misma mesa donde Iwa dejó sus cosas.

—Supongo, no... tengo idea —murmuró Iwa deteniéndose al entrar en la sala.

El olor a salsa era tenue pero delicioso, e inmediatamente la verde mirada de Iwaizumi se centró en la cocina y allí estaba, tras la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala, cocinando alguna cosa con salsa… el doncel que hacía poco más de un mes no veía, el mismo que lo había estado ignorando, el que lo enloquecía como nadie, al que amaba y extrañaba con locura.

Su ceño se frunció, sus manos se cerraron en puños y en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro. Sus ojos se centraron en los orbes grises de Keiji y soltó el aire que no había notado que estaba conteniendo.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos hoy —murmuró el doncel dibujando en su rostro una de esas sonrisas tan tranquilizadoras.

—¿Iwa-chan? —la voz de Tooru fue un susurro mientras se volteaba quitándose los auriculares—… bienvenido… hola Akaashi, que raro tu aquí —agregó ahora más alto llamando la atención de ambos pelinegros…

—Hola Oikawa, que bueno que hayas vuelto —saludó Akaashi e inmediatamente volvió a centrar sus ojos en su primo—… Hajime si me das el archivo que vine a buscar podré irme, tengo que pasar por una tienda a comprar espárragos —agregó volviendo a mostrarle a su primo aquella sonrisa, que él sabía lo tranquilizaba.

—Ok, dame un momento —respondió Iwa caminando hacia su oficina, mientras agradecía internamente a su primo por inventar aquello.

Akaashi se acercó a la barra, bajo la atenta mirada de Tooru.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Todo bien con el modelaje?

—Bien, bastante ocupado… es extraño verte fuera de la oficina sin Bokuto.

—Tuvo que viajar, así que esta semana hemos estado compartiendo nuestra soledad con Iwaizumi —la expresión de Tooru se tornó algo seria al escuchar esas palabras, pero no dijo nada porque vio a Iwa acercándose—… y ¿puedo saber para que me necesitas?

—Mejor te digo mañana —murmuró el castaño antes de soltar un suspiro.

Hajime dejó una delgada carpeta sobre la barra, abrió la heladera y rebuscó un momento para luego dejar una bandeja con espárragos sobre el archivo para Akaashi.

—Llevalos, así no tendrás que ir a una tienda solo por ellos.

—Gracias… será mejor que me vaya —dijo Keiji tomando las cosas que su primo le había dado y se encaminó hacia el pequeño pasillo que daba a la puerta, seguido por Iwa—… hasta mañana Oikawa —saludo antes de meterse al pasillo y tomar sus cosas—, tranquilo, respira y cálmate… tómate un momento y —murmuró ya en la puerta centrando su atención en Iwaizumi…

—Lo sé… no diré nada y dejaré que hable.

Oikawa apagó la cocina y pudo sentir como los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo nuevamente, empezaban haciendo un nudo en su estómago y se expandía inmovilizando cada parte de su cuerpo. Su plan era simple, o al menos eso creía, prepararía una de sus especialidades, tallarines con salsa boloñesa, cuando Iwa llegará él tendría la comida lista y sabía que eso suavizaria a su amado pelinegro… pero rayos, ya había comenzado mal… Iwaizumi había vuelto casi una hora antes del horario que acostumbraba los viernes y para colmo de sus males había llegado acompañado de su primo y no cualquiera de ellos. Tooru sentía que Akaashi era como una piedra en el zapato de su relación, generalmente se llevaba bien con él pero no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que su Iwa-chan dejaba lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para correr a ayudar a Keiji.

Ahora estaba inmóvil, invadido por los nervios y los celos… ¿Cómo haría para darle semejante noticia sí apenas podía hacer que su mente formará una oración coherente? Mordió su labio inferior mientras trataba de pensar cómo iniciar esa conversación.

—No hagas eso, te vas a lastimar.

La voz de Iwa lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y lo primero que vio fue la roja salsa en aquella olla, levantó la mirada y volteo para encontrarse con su amado pelinegro que lo miraba, apoyado contra la heladera con una expresión realmente sería en su rostro. Dejó de morder tu labio e intentó dibujar una sonrisa pero no pudo ni siquiera sostener aquella mirada.

Iwa frunció el ceño cuando el castaño le esquivó la mirada. Sabía que se sentía culpable y en cuanto entró a la sala y sintió el olor a salsa pudo deducir cuál era el plan de su molesto Oikawa.

El silencio que invadió la cocina se estaba volviendo incómodo, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y caminando nuevamente hacia la sala dijo.

—Ven Oikawa, tenemos que hablar.

Por su experiencia en sus tantas relaciones, Tooru sabía que esas eran las palabras más terribles que podías escuchar de tu pareja, generalmente las cosas no terminaron bien luego de escuchar esas palabras.

Caminó pensando cuán extraña era la actitud de Iwaizumi, por lo general ya lo hubiera golpeado varias veces. Un carraspeo llamó su atención y recién entonces notó que ya estaba sentado en un sillón frente al pelinegro. Esos ojos verdes no dejaban de inspeccionarlo y aquella expresión tan seria no hacía más que aumentar sus nervios.

—Si lo que pretendes es ignorarme para el resto de tu vida al menos dame una explicación —dijo entre dientes Iwaizumi luego de unos cuantos, incómodos, minutos en silencio.

—Yo no pretendo ignorarte ni nada por el estilo —se apresuró a quejarse Tooru.

—¡¿Que acaso no me has estado ignorando este último tiempo?! —vociferó Iwa ya bastante molesto.

—No… bueno si… ahhh… yo… rayos —intentó hablar el castaño y terminó jalándose el cabello con ambas manos—… sucedió algo y no sabía… no sé cómo decírtelo.

—Por todos los cielos, sólo habla, mi paciencia tiene un límite y lo sabes —soltó un suspiro cansado y al ver la mirada algo desconcertada de Tooru agregó—… sólo comienza por donde quieras, te escucharé.

—Ok… a los pocos días de estar en Londres, alguien apareció en una de mis sesiones fotográficas… Alex —murmuró el nombre y vio como el pelinegro frunció el ceño— ¿Recuerda a Alexandra Yaku García? —preguntó con algo de miedo y duda en la voz.

—La rubia extranjera con la que te encamabas cada dos por tres antes de empezar a salir conmigo —dijo Iwa en un tono serio mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante, a lo que Tooru solo pudo asentir—… solo dime que no lo hiciste —murmuró Hajime cerrando los ojos y conteniendo por un momento la respiración.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —se quejó Oikawa en su típico tono chillón antes de centrar sus ojos en aquellos orbes verdes—… jamás podría engañarte, sabes que te amo —murmuró y luego de soltar un suspiro continuó—… ella está casada y esperando un bebé… solo quería hablar conmigo —soltó otro suspiro mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos—… La última vez que nos habíamos visto fue hace 5 años, más específicamente dos semanas antes de su boda, ella tenía dudas y necesitaba hablar, yo había dejado mi libertino estilo de vida para tratar de enamorarte y tú me seguías teniendo a las vueltas… nos encontramos en un bar hablamos de todos nuestros problemas y bebimos hasta embriagarnos, una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno fue… la última noche que pasé con ella… finalmente ella se casó y tú me aceptaste, intenté decírtelo no quería ocultarte nada y tú me dijiste…

—Lo que hayas hecho antes de mí no me importa, solo me interesa lo que hagas estando a mi lado —murmuró Iwaizumi interrumpiendo al castaño.

—Si… bueno, finalmente terminó siendo importante —hizo una pausa.

Iwaizumi se cubrió la cara con las manos por un momento, soltó varios suspiros y al quitar las manos Tooru ya no estaba sentado frente a él miró a su alrededor y luego de un momento lo vio aparecer desde la habitación llevando una delgada carpeta en sus manos, la cual le extendió antes de volver a sentarse. Ignoró los datos del laboratorio que estaban en la tapa y al abrirla lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la foto de un pequeño de cabello castaño claro y ojos idénticos a los de Tooru. Los verdes ojos del pelinegro volaron de la fotografía al rostro de su pareja y volvieron nuevamente a la foto.

—Él es Morisuke Yaku… es mi… mi hijo —el rostro del pelinegro seguía igual de serio que antes—… cuando Alex se enteró del embarazo pensó que era de su esposo, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el pequeño no fuera de él… Pero hace algunos meses tuvieron que hacerle unos análisis, su esposo recibiría una herencia pero para eso deberían confirmar que Yaku era de él y resultó que no… tuvieron varias peleas y discusiones por el asunto finalmente se terminó embarazando para asegurar la herencia y él le pidió que se deshaga de Morisuke, no quiere a un niño que no sea suyo —los ojos de Tooru comenzaron a nublarse y el pelinegro sintió que su corazón se comprimía—… tiene cuatro años, casi cinco y hace meses que lo tiene viviendo en el departamento con una nana —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—, es muy dulce y algo serio, adora los gatos y los cuidan muy bien —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Alex me buscó cuando supo que estaba en Londres, me contó todo y ahí están los análisis… es mío… he pasado unos días con él y a excepción de los ojos no se parece en nada a mí…

—Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué me ignorabas?... ¿Qué pensaste?

—Lo siento… en verdad no lo sé, casi no podía pensar, solo sentía miedo y… lo acepto, creí que harías lo mismo que él, que no lo querrías, que te alejarias y… y… es pequeño y está solo, no puedo dejarlo así… te amo y no quiero perderte, pero no puedo dejarlo —las lágrimas rodaban sin control por las mejillas del castaño y el pelinegro no lo soporto más, se acercó a él, limpió las lágrimas que caían y sin quitar sus manos de las mejillas dejó un dulce y corto beso en los labios de Tooru.

—Eres el idiota más grande que conozco —murmuró antes de volver a besar esos labios—, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te haría algo así? Ese niño no tiene la culpa de las idioteces de sus padres… no lo dejaremos sólo, ¿Está claro? —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tooru y las lágrimas volvieron a caer, pero estas eran de felicidad—… te amo, y si vuelves a hacerme algo así te voy a pegar tan duro que no vas a despertar en una semana —agregó el pelinegro antes de volver a besarlo y morder aquellos labios como castigo.

 **Si, nuevo cap y bueno finalmente saben que le pasaba a Oikawa**.

 **En el proximo cap voy a volver sobre Boku y les contare un poco mas de Aone y Futakuchi**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Graciad por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**


	18. Momentos

**Mi hijo**

 **Momentos.**

 _El castaño volvía a esquivarle la mirada, pero como siempre no dijo nada, sabía que cuando él estuviera listo le contaría que lo preocupaba… pero ahora no solo le esquivaba la mirada, sino que también se alejaba de él._

 _Así pasaron uno, dos, tres días y Aone simplemente ya no lo soportaba. No entendía porque Futakuchi lo esquivaba. Había notado la tristeza bajo esa máscara de alegría, y en verdad le molestaba que el castaño mostrará esa sonrisa tan falsa._

 _Lo había decidido, ese día lo secuestraria de ser necesario, pero Kenji le daría una explicación. Lo siguió al salir del colegio. Sabía muy bien que ese no era el camino que acostumbraba a usar, es más ni siquiera estaba en dirección al hogar del castaño. Mantuvo su distancia para no ser notado y se escondió en un callejón cuando lo vio sentarse en la mesa de un bar que ocupaba un pelinegro… no tuvo problemas para saber quién era y en cuanto lo reconoció quiso gritar "¿Por qué él?" Pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso observó cada detalle de ambos, no tenía forma de saber de qué hablaban, pero era más que evidente que a Futakuchi no le gustaba nada estar allí, quitó sus manos las dos veces que el pelinegro intentó tocarlas, el pelinegro sólo mostraba esa sonrisa maliciosa y cuando nuevamente intentó tocar al castaño este se puso de pie muy molesto, arrojó un sobre a la mesa y sin cambiar la expresión comenzó a alejarse. El pelinegro dijo algo que hizo que Futakuchi se detenga, pareció escupir una respuesta sin ganas y finalmente se alejó caminando tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían._

 _Aone salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr, creía saber a dónde iba el castaño._

 _En aquel parque podían verse niños jugando y sus madres vigilando. El castaño estaba sentado en un banco con la vista perdida en las ramas de los árboles, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó la presencia del albino a su lado, hasta que esté se sentó y lo sujetó del brazo para que no escapara. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y Kenji sintió mucho dolor al ver la tristeza en esos ojos grises._

 _—¿Qué hacías con Makoto? —la voz de Aone sonó muy fría y Futakuchi supo que debía responder con la verdad, ya no podía escapar._

 _—Mi padre tiene una enorme deuda, se fue… y ahora yo debo ocuparme… lo siento, no quería alejarme de ti pero por alguna razón a él le molesta que esté contigo…_

 _—Es mi medio hermano, por eso le molesta —murmuró el peliblanco frunciendo un poco el ceño, mientras el castaño se mordía el labio inferior y bajaba la mirada— ¿De cuánto es la deuda?_

 _—No debes preocuparte por eso… yo me ocuparé —intentó sonreír para calmarlo pero esa sonrisa falsa despareció de sus labios al ver la molestia en aquellos ojos grises, sabía bien que a Aone le molestaban sus sonrisa falsas, soltó un suspiro y continuó—… demasiado… seré su esclavo el resto de mi vida a menos que…_

 _—¿A menos que… qué? —indagó Aone interrumpiendo la pausa que el castaño había hecho._

 _—Quiere que le dé un hijo —murmuró mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de solo pensar en ello._

 _Aone lo rodeo con sus brazos y beso la frente del castaño. No iba a dejarlo solo y menos si su hermano estaba interesado en él..._

—Aone…

La voz de Tendō lo sacó de sus recuerdos, pero sus ojos seguían centrados en el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad que le ofrecía la ventana de su habitación, desvió un poco la mirada y encontró el reflejo de Tendō en el vidrio, a un lado de su propia imagen.

—¿Era él? —una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Satori y él solo asintió—, lo supuse, nunca te ví mirar así a nadie… pero la mirada de recién si la he visto antes… nunca quisiste hablar de ello y todavía no puedo leer mentes… eso no es justo, tú lo sabes todo de mí —se quejó el pelirrojo inflando los cachetes—… sé qué sueles ser muy callado, pero…

—Se llama Futakuchi Kenji —murmuró Aone volviendo a centrar sus ojos en un punto lejano en el horizonte—, nos conocimos en secundaria, él se acercó a mí, no me temía y con el tiempo se volvió la persona más importante para mí, pero su padre se endeudó con las personas equivocadas y luego escapó dejándolo con una enorme deuda, así conoció a mi hermano Makoto Ryo Hanamiya, quien se interesó demasiado en Kenji —soltó un suspiro y luego continuó—… hice un trato con mi padre para salvar a Kenji de Makoto… le devolví el 5% de las acciones de una empresa, pero él no está dispuesto a dejarlo así como así, y siguió persiguiendo lo, finalmente Kenji se fue del país en cuanto terminó la secundaria y luego de un tiempo yo también me fui, pensé en ir tras él, pero conociendo a Makoto no lo dejaría en paz, si yo lo seguía él también lo haría… por eso elegí Francia y te conocí a ti… y ahora tú estás en problemas por mi culpa.

—Te alejaste de la persona que amas para liberarlo de tu hermano… ¿Qué fue esa tensión de hoy? No se separaron solo como amigos ¿Verdad? —preguntó Satori consiguiendo que esos ojos grises se centrarán en él.

—Se me confesó antes de irse, quería que me fuera con él —susurró el peliblanco bajando la mirada…

—Ahhh, no me digas más… todos cometemos idioteces, y luego nos lamentamos y sufrimos… ¿Sabes qué? —añadió palmeando el hombro del albino—... Creo que todavía tienes oportunidad, se nota en sus ojos.

 _Aquel lugar era realmente hermoso, pero él sólo podía pensar en su hermoso Akaashi que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, soltó un suspiro sin darse cuenta y al instante escuchó es risa tan característica y que tanto extrañaba._

 _—En verdad Akaashi te tiene totalmente cautivado hermano —rió ante el comentario y centró sus dorados ojos en el peligris de ojos_ _verdes que estaba a su lado._

 _—Hikaru, si te vas a quejar, recuerda que no eres el más indicado, te quedaste en Rusia por una mujer a la que todavía no conozco._

 _—No me quejo, estoy feliz por ti, porque encontraste alguien a quien amar y que te ama —comentó todavía con una sonrisa antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar aquel bello paisaje—… en cuanto a Maia tuvo que irse a cuidar a su madre, si mejora pronto seguro la conocerás antes de irte… ¿Vas a estar todo el mes aquí verdad?_

 _—Sip, el equipo tiene programadas tres semanas de actividades y nos van a dejar una libre antes de irnos._

 _—Genial te llevaré a conocer un montón de lugares… Kōtarō ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí? Podrías jugar en un equipo aquí y…_

 _—Hermano, no te gastes, sabes que eso no pasará… uno Akaashi está en Japón, dos Akaashi todavía no termina su carrera y yo tampoco, tres juego en el equipo nacional, cuatro —dijo mientras miraba sus dedos e iba bajando uno con cada punto nombrado—… dudo que Akaashi quiera dejar Japón, cinco este país es demasiado frío —levantó la otra mano para seguir contando, su hermano soltó una carcajada y Bokuto se detuvo y volvió a centrar sus ojos en él…_

 _—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, te quedarás en Japón solo por Akaashi…_

 _—Yo no dije eso, hay muchos otros motivos —se quejó Kōtarō inflando los cachetes cual niño pequeño…_

 _—Hermanito, de cinco motivos tres fueron Akaashi y el quinto una mentira… a ti nunca te disgustó el frío o el calor… acéptalo Akaashi es el centro de tu vida, ya te olvidaste de tu hermano mayor —dijo Hikaru fingiendo que lloraba, con lo que logró que Kōtarō se desesperara un poco..._

 _—Claro que no, no, no —se apresuró a decir el de ojos dorados mientras se movía delante de su hermano para llamar su atención…_

 _—… ya no me quieres —agregar el mayor inflando los cachetes para esconder la risa…_

 _—Sabes que te quiero… eres mi hermano y nadie cambiara eso… es solo que —se notaba la desesperación en la voz del más joven y como sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, eso hizo sentir un poco mal al mayor y decidió dejar de torturarlo. Soltó una carcajada y abrazó con fuerza a Kōtarō…_

 _—Lo siento, era broma… sé que amas a Akaashi, nunca te ví así de feliz con nadie más y eso de verdad me hace feliz, además sé que estás en muy buenas manos —la sonrisa de Hikaru era radiante y él no pudo hacer más que sonreír en respuesta..._

 _Su corazón dolía, las lágrimas rodaban sin control alguno por sus mejillas, su voz que había roto y sus oídos habían dejado de escuchar después de que su padre dijera aquellas palabras. Su mente sólo pensaba en la sonrisa de su hermano, el brillo alegre en aquellos ojos verdes y en la alegría de su voz cuando le dijo por videollamada que iría a Japón y que tenía una gran sorpresa para él._

 _No era posible tenía que ser mentira… hacía menos de 24 horas, le había mandado un mensaje avisando que estaba subiendo al avión… y ahora… no podía ser… su hermano no podía estar muerto._

 _Sintió unas monos que sujetaban sus mejillas y como si fuera un eco lejano, una voz que lo llamaba._

 _—… tarō… Kōtarō… amor? —la voz se escuchaba algo ahogada, pero supo quién era…_

 _Se forzó por centrar sus ojos y frente a él pudo ver la borrosa imagen de su amado Keiji, sus grises ojos se veían preocupados y llenos de lágrimas._

 _—Kei… Keiji —logró murmurar con bastante esfuerzo e inmediatamente sintió que esos brazos lo envolvían, escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro y siguió llorando mientras ese olor a cítrico inundaba sus fosas nasales—… no… Hika...ru… no…_

 _—Shhhhh… lo siento tanto amor —murmuró Akaashi antes de dejar un beso en la cabeza del peligris, mientras acariciaba su espalda…_

Despertó con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y podía sentir ese dolor nuevamente en su pecho. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en aquello, que no se sentía así, por eso odiaba Rusia, porque todo allí le recordaba a su hermano.

Miró el reloj y bufo molesto al ver que todavía faltaban 15 minutos para las 6 de la mañana. Volvió a cerrar los ojos Intentando dormirse nuevamente pero era imposible, su mente seguía recordándole la muerte de su hermano. Luego de unos minutos decidió poner música para despejar un poco su mente, tenía un buen rato para esperar pues recién a las 8 servían el desayuno y a las 9 tenía que salir con Himuro.

En lo que iba de la semana ya lo habían hecho atender varios asuntos de la empresa, cosas de las cuales no sabía demasiado pero su abogado lo guiaba en todo. Arreglaron varios asuntos que habían quedado pendientes con la muerte de su hermano y ahora sólo quedaba una cosa más, que al parecer eso era lo realmente importante. Himuro había estado dando vueltas al asunto y todavía no le decía de que se trataba, lo cual estaba llevando al límite su paciencia.

Ya duchado y vestido se tiró en la cama a esperar que Himuro llamará a la puerta para bajar a desayunar, tomó su celular y llamó a Akaashi, después de todo con seis horas de diferencia en Japón ya debiendo ser más de 13:30.

—Akaasheeeeeeeeeeee —dijo en cuanto escuchó que atendían, el sonido de una leve risa llegó hasta él y eso fue suficiente para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Kōtarō… que raro llamando a esta hora.

—Ahhh un sueño me despertó y ya no me pude volver a dormir —dijo casi sin darse cuenta, e inmediatamente se arrepintió, no quería preocupar al pelinegro—… pero no es nada, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió luego de un pequeño silencio—, acabo de almorzar con Iwa y Oikawa… y ahora estamos por ir al festival del colegio de los niños, Daichi, Kuro y Suga nos invitaron, así que no podemos faltar…

—Ahhhhhh —se quejó el peligris—… y yo me lo perderé por estar aquí… extraño a Tobio, a Shoyo y mucho más a tí —agregó haciendo un puchero al final y pudo escuchar la suave risa de Akaashi, seguramente por imaginarlo así. Los golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y soltando un suspiro se despidió—, ya vino Himuro por mí, te llamo luego, te amo…

—Te amo, le enviaré saludos a todos de tu parte.

—Gracias, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho —Escuchar nuevamente la risa de su pelinegro y terminó la llamada mientras abría la puerta.

—Buen día Bokuto —saludo el pelinegro antes de inspeccionarlo con la mirada de pies a cabeza—, wow ya estás listo, ¿Como amaneciste?

—Buen día —respondió sin ganas—, ya quiero irme… odio Rusia —agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo junto a Himuro.

—Bueno, solo nos queda una cosa por arreglar y puede que se tarde un poco todo el papeleo, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que no sea tanto.

Bokuto soltó un gruñido como respuesta. Desayunaron y luego salieron.

Suga despertó con la alarma de su celular. Miró a su alrededor y definitivamente esa no era su habitación, entonces recordó que se había quedado en casa de Daichi.

Esa noche hicieron pizzas para que los niños ayudarán a elaborarlas y se animarán un poco después del paso de Yui. Cenaron y Daichi y Tobio insistieron para que se quedarán esa noche, inmediatamente Shoyo se sumó a ellos y Suga simplemente no pudo negarse, finalmente tomaron el helado mientras veían una película los cuatro sentados en el sillón, luego de un rato ambos niños se durmieron inclinados sobre Suga.

Daichi cargo primero a Tobio y luego a Shoyo, hasta la habitación del pequeño pelinegro, luego guío a Suga a la habitación de huéspedes y le prestó un pijama para dormir.

No hablaron sobre lo sucedido, el ambiente había quedado algo tensó después del paso de Yui. Suga alegó cansancio para poder encerrarse en la habitación y meditar con calma lo sucedido, después de todo no había dejado de pensar en aquel beso, desde que sucedió.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peligris al levantarse y ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un rincón. En verdad aquel pijama le quedaba enorme, al punto de que esa camisa le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Tomó el pantalón, a juego con la camisa, que había quedado a los pies de la cama y luego de meditar un momento volvió a dejarlo allí, no lo había usado porque le quedaba muy grande y se le caía y era más que evidente que eso no había cambiado en el transcurso de la noche.

Salió así como estaba y se encaminó a la cocina, pero sus pies parecieron echar raíces en la sala, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella hermosa imágen.

Daichi estaba en la cocina y solo vestía un pantalón holgado y una toalla blanca la cual restregaba en su cabello.

Suga había notado que el pelinegro tenía un buen cuerpo pero nunca espero confirmarlo de esa manera. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían y eso lo hizo reaccionar. Soltó un suspiro y en ese momento Daichi se giró y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver al peligris con aquel lindo sonrojo.

—Buen día… espero no haberte despertado —dijo quitándose la toalla de la cabeza.

—Buen día —murmuró el peligris devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Si gustas ducharte hay toallas limpias en el baño y puedes tomar algo de mi ropa, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias, aunque creo que será mejor duchar primero a los niños.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —pregunta el pelinegro acercándose a Suga.

—Ah, no te preocupes, si puedo con Shoyo, Tobio no va a ser ningún problema —respondió mientras Daichi se acercaba más a él y el recuerdo de aquel "beso" volvía a su mente.

—¿Seguro? —insistió moviendo un mechón de cabello gris, consiguiendo aumentar el sonrojo de Suga y un leve asentimiento—… ok, terminaré de acomodar todo lo que tenemos que llevar y prepararé el desayuno —murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de los rosados labios del peligris—… definitivamente tu y yo tenemos que hablar —murmuró antes de acortar la distancia y volver a rozar esos tentadores labios con los suyos.

—Definitivamente —susurró Suga completamente rojo, pero feliz.

 **un capítulo mas y nos acercamos al drama y a mas DaiSuga...**

 **espero les** **haya gustado.**


	19. Él

**Mi hijo**

 **Él.**

Los pasillos eran completamente blancos y todo el lugar olía a antiséptico. La mayoría de las personas allí se veían tristes y cansados muy pocos eran los que mostraban una sonrisa. Podían escucharse tenues ruidos de máquinas, llantos y murmullos. Ya habían subido tres pisos por las escaleras y él solo seguía a Himuro pues en verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde iban o porque estaban en aquel hospital. Atravesaron unas enormes puertas y el peligris soltó un suspiro al ver otro cartel en ruso, el cual no entendía.

—Himuro ¿Vas a decirme que rayos hacemos aquí? —dijo sin dejar de caminar a la par del pelinegro, quien simplemente pareció ignorarlo.

Caminaron un poco más por aquel desierto pasillo y se detuvieron ante una puerta.

—Tatsuya ya quieres dejar de dar vueltas y decirme de una vez las cosas —se quejó Bokuto mientras el pelinegro abría una puerta y entraba en una habitación.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, la habitación no era muy grande, había sólo una cama, varias máquinas funcionando, una mesita de noche, dos sillas y un pequeño armario de dos puertas.

En la cama podía verse a una mujer de unos sesenta o setenta años con un colorido pañuelo que cubría su cabeza. En una de las sillas estaba sentado un hombre de enorme complexión, cabello lila y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, el cual estaba comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate… pero los dorados ojos de Bokuto se detuvieron en el pequeño niño que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mostrándole un libro a la mujer…

"No puede ser" la frase Se repitió en su cabeza mientras sus ojos recorrían la figura de aquel niño, de cabello gris, ojos verdes un tanto gatunos, delgaducho y de extremidades largas, con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Hikaru.

—No puede ser —murmuró Kōtarō, de repente todo se volvió negro y lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue el ruido que produjo el enorme cuerpo del peligris al caer en el blanco piso.

Luego de desayunar y acomodar en el auto, todo lo que habían preparado, partieron. Debían pasar por la casa de Suga para que el peligris y Shoyo se cambiaran de ropa.

Daichi esperó en la sala mientras Suga y los dos niños subían las escaleras. El pelinegro caminó lentamente por el lugar mirando las fotos que decoraban las paredes y algunos estantes, en todas tanto Suga como Shoyo se veían felices. Finalmente se detuvo ante un portarretratos que descansaba en uno de los estantes de una biblioteca, junto a varios recuerdos que anunciaban diferentes lugares del mundo. Aquel portarretratos mostraba una foto de Shoyo en brazos de un pelirrojo, y eso despertó la curiosidad de Daichi… "¿Sería ese el padre de Shoyo?" Tomó el portarretratos y centró sus ojos en el rostro de aquel hombre, estaba de perfil, pero podía notar que sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y por alguna razón se le hizo familiar… ya había visto a esa persona, pero no podía recordar dónde.

De repente sintió que tiraban de su remera y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con Shoyo extendiendo sus brazos para que lo levanté, cosa que no dudo en hacer, dejo en portarretratos en su lugar y levantó al niño, este sonrió ampliamente y un instante después dejó un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

—Gracias —Daichi sonrió y antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué o decir cualquier cosa, el niño continuó—, mamá sonríe mucho cuando está contigo…

—No tienes que agradecer yo también soy feliz estando con tu mamá y contigo —murmuró Daichi antes de devolverle el beso el niño. El pequeño amplió su sonrisa y lo abrazó—… Shoyo ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?… ¿quién es él? —agregó señalando la foto que había estado mirando.

—Es el tío Seijūrō —respondido el pequeño sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Bien, todo listo, ¿nos vamos? —la voz de Suga llamó la tensión de ambos y al voltear encontraron al peligris acercándose a ellos con Tobio en brazos.

—¿Seguro que ya puedes hacer eso? —pregunto algo preocupado el pelinegro.

—Estas como Asahi —comentó Suga ampliando su sonrisa—. No te preocupes ya estoy muy bien.

El tema quedó allí y volvieron al auto para ir al colegio, donde se realizaría el festival.

El tema de la sala naranja era cuentos de lobos y conejos, motivo por el cual los niños y los padres que ayudaban tenían que usar orejas y colas.

A Suga, Kenma, Asahi, Shoyo, Tadashi y Taichi les tocó ser conejos y servir en el café, mientras que a Daichi, Kuro, Noya, Tendō, Tobio y Kei les tocó ser lobos y coordinar los juegos que se habían preparado, siendo los niños los únicos que cambiarían sus posiciones acompañando tanto en los juegos como en el café.

El festival estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Había muchas personas paseando, comprando cosas y jugando. Tanto en el café como en los juegos apenas si tenían un momento para respirar.

Hacía ya un rato que Shoyo estaba acompañando a Daichi en uno de los juegos de puntería.

—Si voltea tres patos se gana un pastelillo o una caja sorpresa —dijo Shoyo con una enorme sonrisa a la pareja que acababa de preguntar para jugar.

El pequeño pelinaranja estaba sentado sobre la mesa a un lado de la caja de premios, a unos pocos metros de allí estaban Taichi y Tendō en otro juego y en frente Tadashi, Noya y Kuro.

Daichi le entregó tres pelotas al pequeño pelinaranja y él se las pasó a la pareja. Así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que el pelinegro notó que algo había llamado la atención de Shoyo. El pequeño había cambiado su alegre expresión y por un momento se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Daichi, pero de un momento a otro lo soltó, bajo de la mesa y comenzó a correr entre la gente hacia el café.

—Shoyo… Noya ocúpate del juego —fue todo lo que Daichi dijo antes de salir a toda prisa tras el pequeño.

Tobio llevaba una bandeja con unas cuantas galletas, las cuales dejó en la mesa donde Suga estaba sirviendo dos vasos de té helado. Las dos señoras sonrieron con ternura al ver al pequeño pelinegro y una de ellas pellizco su mejilla mientras decía que era "una pequeña hermosura" Tobio buscó refugio aferrándose al delantal de Suga, quien con una enorme sonrisa acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

—¿Te duelen las mejillas Chiky? —preguntó Suga entre risas mientras levantaba a Tobio y acariciaba la enrojecida mejilla del niño.

—Sí —murmuró el pequeño pelinegro asintiendo—… es peor que visitar a la abuela —Suga río y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de Tobio, cosa que sonrojo al niño.

Bajó a Tobio y sin soltar su manito caminaron hacia el mostrador donde tenían la caja registradora.

—¿Podrían darnos una mesa? —Suga se volteó ni bien escuchó esa voz de mujer, pero sintió su cuerpo congelarse al ver a ese hombre.

Apretó la manito de Tobio y lo escondió detrás de él, mientras sentía como sus pies parecían echar raíces negándose a moverse.

—Hola mi rey, ¿no saludas a mamá? —saludó la castaña inclinándose para ver a Tobio que apenas se inclinó a un costado de Suga para verla.

—Hola —murmuró el pequeño sin soltar a Suga que seguía inmóvil, por lo que levantó la vista para verlo, entonces noto que sus ojos estaban clavados en aquel hombre.

El pequeño miró al hombre al lado de su madre, alto de cabello rubio algo oscuro, ojos grises de mirada fría que iban a la perfección con su expresión seria… de repente sus labios mostraron una sonrisa algo macabra y en ese momento Tobio sintió como Suga lo sujetó con más fuerza y retrocedió un paso siempre asegurándose de mantenerlo detrás de él.

—Sugawara Koushi, el mundo es un pañuelo... no esperaba verte aquí —dijo aquel hombre sin quitar sus ojos del peligris.

—Sadayuki ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Yui desviando un momento su mirada hacia su acompañante.

—Si nos conocemos bastante bien, ¿No es así? —agregó el rubio acercándose un paso hacia Suga…

—Alejate de mi mamá —dijo Shoyo acercándose a toda la velocidad que sus piernitas le permitían, se detuvo delante se Suga y extendió sus brazos mientras miraba con odio a ese rubio que sólo sonreía sin despegar sus ojos del peligris.

—Shoyo —dijo entre dientes el rubio apenas desviando su mirada al pequeño pelinaranja.

—Shoyo —dijo casi al mismo tiempo Suga sujetando con su mano libre el hombro de su pequeño para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de terror, en ese instante apareció Daichi algo agitado—… aléjate de nosotros —susurró el peligris con un leve temblor sin quitar sus ojos de aquel rubio que seguía acercándose, mientras con su mano intentaba alejar a Shoyo, sin éxito alguno.

Daichi sintió la ira crecer en su interior al ver el miedo en el rostro de Suga y sin dudarlo se interpuso entre ese hombre, Suga y los niños. Miró al rubio y a la castaña, sus ojos destilaban odio. Sintió las manitos de Shoyo aferrarse a su pantalón y el cuerpo de Suga pegado a su espalda, escondiéndose tras él y le fue inevitable notar aquel temblor en el cuerpo del peligris.

—¿Así que por esto no dejaste que me llevará a Tobio? Vaya tontería —murmuró la castaña ignorando el abrumador ambiente que se había formado—… Tobio, mi rey, ven a saludar a Sadayuki —dijo inclinándose para ver al pequeño pelinegro que seguía escondido detrás de Suga.

—No —murmuró Suga—, no te acerques a él —y con la mano que sostenía al pequeño pelinegro lo empujó para esconderlo más detrás de él.

—¡¿Y tú no vas a saludarme Shoyo?! —agregó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras se inclinaba en busca de contacto visual con el pequeño que permanecía entre Daichi y Suga.

—Eres un… déjanos en paz —dijo Suga mirando con odio al rubio.

—Mizoguchi Sadayuki, tú no deberías estar aquí —dijo Asahi acercándose al grupo pues el ambiente estaba cada vez más tenso.

—Para su información no estoy aquí por ti —dijo el rubio mirando a Asahi, para finalmente volver a centrarse en Suga—, solo acompaño a mi prometida a ver a su hijo.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto una y otra vez?! —dijo un molesto Daichi pasando su mirada de Yui a Mizoguchi.

—Iwa llama a la policía, al parecer alguien está rompiendo su orden de restricción —el tono frío de Akaashi llamó la atención de todos los presentes y en cuanto Sadayuki centró sus ojos en él, agregó— ¿Crees que tus abogados estarán felices? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo llegamos a un acuerdo? —preguntó acercándose lentamente—… ¿sabes si quiera lo que perderás si pones un dedo sobre Suga o Shoyo? —la mirada de Akaashi, en ese momento podría aterrar a cualquiera.

—No se preocupe abogado, no voy a acercarme a su cliente —dijo el rubio en un tono de pocos amigos, y luego se centró en Yui—, nos vamos —ordenó, miró con desprecio a todos los presentes luego se volteó y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Sadayuki? —murmuró la castaña sin entender lo que sucedía, pero lentamente comenzó a alejarse tras el rubio.

—Ten cuidado Yui —dijo Akaashi, la castaño sólo le lanzó una mirada fría y siguió su camino.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Daichi volteando y centrándose en los ojos de Suga que seguían llenos de miedo.

—Sí —murmuró antes de agacharse entre temblores y abrazar a ambos pequeños—, están bien, están bien, están bien —repetía una y otra vez sin soltar a los niños.

—Suga dime que no te hizo nada —dijo Akaashi agachándose para estar a la altura del peligris, quien sólo negó sin soltar a los niños.

—Solo me tomó por sorpresa…

—Si ese hijo de… te vuelve a poner un dedo encima me voy a asegurar de que pierda hasta las ganas de vivir —aseguró Akaashi sumándose al abrazo de Suga y los pequeños.

Daichi no terminaba de comprender que sucedía. No podía dejar de ver a los dos donceles unidos en aquel abrazo y la expresión de Suga que todavía no cambiaba, aun con la tranquilizadora voz y caricias de Akaashi. Los ojos cafés de Daichi se detuvieron por un momento en aquella cicatriz que el peligris tenía al final de la ceja y eso trajo a su mente la imagen de la primera vez que vio a Suga… su rostro tenía demasiados moretones y marcas, eso lo había intrigado desde el primer momento… quizás había llegado la hora de preguntar, porque si solo sigue esperando quizás nunca llegue una respuesta.

"—Hikaru más alto —gritó un Kōtarō de fiesta años mientras saltaba una y otra vez golpeando con fuerza los balones que su hermano le lanzaba.

—Hermano descansemos un momento —dijo el peligris lanzándole el último balón del canasto.

—Ohhh vamos unos cuantos más.

—Descansemos un momento luego seguimos —Kōtarō infló los cachetes y se dejó caer en el suelo cerca de su hermano que no tardó nada en imitarlo y tirarse a su lado—… no sé de dónde sacas tanta energía, dudo que alguien pueda seguirte el ritmo algún día…

—Solo espero no estar agotado como tú a los quince años —acotó entre risas el más pequeño.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo en un tono serio Hikaru incorporándose y volteando a ver a su hermano—… ya verás tú pequeño hiperactivo —agregó antes de saltar sobre Kōtarō y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

Jugaron durante un buen rato en el pasto, tratando de escapar el uno del otro pero sin dejar de hacerse cosquillas y finalmente volvieron a quedar tendidos en el piso mirando el cielo mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración.

—Ahhh cuando tenga un hijo espero que tenga algo de tu alegría y energía —murmuró Hikaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si ahora estás cansado, no quiero imaginar cuando tengas un hijo —dijo el más chico riendo—… tendré que ser yo quien le enseñe todo…

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—Claro que no… todavía no lo tienes y ya amo a mi sobrino —ese comentario hizo reír con fuerza a Hikaru—… oye ¿Cuándo tendrás un hijo?

Hikaru volvió a reír con fuerza y Kōtarō lo miró algo extrañado, pero sin importar nada siguió preguntando, ahora quería un sobrino y más le valía a su hermano que eso fuera pronto."

Durante mucho tiempo "¿Donde esta mi sobrino?" Fue un reclamo constante que le hacía a su hermano… y ahora… todavía no lo habían dicho nada, pero no necesitaba demasiado para saber que ese pequeño era hijo de su hermano.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas y sus dorados ojos no perdían de vista al pequeño peligris desde que recuperó la consciencia. El niño lo miraba con curiosidad medio escondido tras el pelilila.

—¿Bokuto en verdad estás bien? —preguntó un preocupado Himuro al ver que su cliente no respondía y casi no se movía, algo realmente raro en él.

En ese momento Bokuto pareció reaccionar y lentamente giró su cabeza para centrar sus ojos en su abogado. Soltó un suspiro y antes de que pudiera decir algo una vocesita llamó su atención.

—Babushka, él se parece al hombre de la foto que me diste —dijo el pequeño, en ruso, por lo que Bokuto no entendió nada.

—Mi cielo, él es el de la foto que te dí —respondió la mujer también en ruso, lo que hizo que Bokuto se centrará en ambos.

—¿Alguien me dirá que sucede aquí? —preguntó finalmente Kōtarō pasando sus ojos por todos los presentes.

—Atsushi, lleva a Lev a dar un paseo —ordenó la mujer, ahora en japonés para que todos entendieran, apenas mirando al pelilila.

—Vamos Lev compremos algunos dulces para babushka —dijo el más alto en un tono cansino mientras levantaba en brazos al pequeño y salía de la habitación.

—Bokuto Kōtarō, yo te explicaré todo...

 **Ok, eso fue todo por hoy, quería hacerlo más largo pero he estado algo ocupada.** **Espero que les guste.** **Los próximos días veré si me dedico un poco más a escribir, considerando que voy a estar unos días en el campo en un huyó sin internet puede que avance un poco más... Y si todo va bien estaré publicando para el cumple de Daichi, no prometo para navidad, porque como ya dije estaré en el campo.** **Feliz navidad a todos y espero publicar antes de año nuevo.** **Para finalizar solo me queda agradecerles a todos por leer y seguir esta historia, por sus comentarios, es genial saber cuánto les gusta** **Ahora sí para finalizar...** **¡¡¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLE TOBIO !!!!!**


	20. Te contaré

**Mi hijo**

 **Te contaré**

—Bokuto Kōtarō, yo te explicaré todo —dijo la mujer volviendo a ganarse la atención del peligris—… yo soy María Haiba madre de Maia y ese pequeño que acabas de ver es Lev Haiba… hijo de Maia y Hikaru…

—Eso lo supe en cuanto lo ví, es idéntico a él —dijo Bokuto con una expresión seria—… pero lo que más me interesa saber es ¿Por qué no sabía nada de su existencia hasta ahora? —agrego en un tono realmente frío, cosa que sorprendió a Himuro ya que era realmente raro ver y escuchar a Kōtarō así.

—Debo decir… lo siento, eso es mi culpa —respondió María con una mirada triste—… cuando Hikaru se enteró del embarazo, se puso muy feliz, vinieron a verme y me contaron que se casarian… Hikaru quería volver a Japón para contarle todo a su familia, no quería hacerlo por teléfono, Maia iba a ir con él, pero yo me descompuse unos días antes, Hikaru quería cambiar la fecha del vuelo pero Maia insistió en que fuera —soltó un suspiro y centró sus ojos en sus manos—. Cuando nos enteramos lo del accidente ella estaba aquí conmigo… fue un golpe terrible, quedó muy mal, su mente se perdió… algunos de mis familiares vinieron a ayudarnos. Maia no reaccionaba y yo tenía que iniciar la quimioterapia…

—¿Por qué nunca nos buscó? Podría haber llamado y la habríamos ayudado —interrumpió Kōtarō con una mirada triste.

—Lo pensé y estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces, pero el miedo siempre me ganó, después de todo apenas si tú conocias a Maia, cualquiera creería que iba tras el dinero de la familia… cuando Lev nació yo estaba mucho mejor y la que empeoró fue Maia al punto en que tuvimos que internaron para que estuviera más vigilada… para mí era evidente que Lev se parecía a su padre, no tenía casi nada de Maia...lo ame desde que supe que existía y cuando nació supe que sería como Maia en su momento, sería mi nueva razón de vivir… Desde entonces me dió miedo que se lo llevarán, por eso seguí sin decirle nada a tu familia…

—¿Y por qué ahora me lo dice? —preguntó Kōtarō nuevamente con ese tono frío.

—Kōtarō —dijo Himuro dispuesto a regañar al peligris, sabía que lo que María hizo le molestaba, pero la pobre mujer no se merecía ese trato…

—Himuro esta bien, me lo merezco —interrumpió la mujer mirando con tristeza a los dos hombres—...Maia murió, se quitó la vida hace dos años, mi cáncer volvió y estoy peor que antes no voy a sobrevivir esta vez, antes temía que me lo quitarán, si iba a juicio o algo ustedes ganarían porque tienen lazo sanguíneo, yo soy madre adoptiva de Maia… los doctores dicen que con suerte me quedan dos meses, ese niño ha sido mi razón de vivir y no quiero que me vea muriendo… Hikaru siempre dijo que si tenía que confiarle su vida a alguien ese serias tu, por eso te pido que te hagas cargo de lo más importante que tengo, es todo lo que me queda y quiero que sea muy feliz.

—Kōtarō, tú y tus padres son la única familia de sangre que Lev tiene… Hikaru dejo todo lo que tenía para ti, y si hubiera previsto lo que venía creo que también te hubiera pedido que cuidaras de su hijo —dijo Himuro centrando sus ojos en un Bokuto que parecía algo perdido—… si no eres tú, serán tus padres y María te está facilitando el papeleo, aunque de todas formas haremos un análisis de ADN para evitar cualquier queja o apelación…

—Uno, claro que lo quiero, es mi sobrino y dos acabas de decir que somos su única familia ¿Quien podría apelar?

—Bueno… algunos de mis familiares no está de acuerdo, todos quieren mucho a Lev y han querido su tenencia desde que enferme… por eso mi hermana le pidió a su hijo Murasakibara Atsushi que venga para ayudarme, él se ha encargado de los abogados y de cuidar a Lev mientras estoy aquí, pobre ya hace casi un año que está aquí con nosotros —respondió la mujer regalándole una sonrisa al peligris.

—Ok el lunes haremos el análisis e iniciare con el papeleo, mientras tú tendrás tiempo para ir conociendo a Lev, en cuanto estén los resultados finalizamos el papeleo y podremos irnos —informó Himuro, obteniendo una media sonrisa de Kōtarō y antes de que esté pudiera decir algo agregó—… calculo que estaremos una semana más aquí.

Ahora si Kōtarō sonrió ampliamente, en verdad le parecía aceptable ese tiempo y estaba realmente emocionado, tenía un sobrino y podría comenzar a conocerlo, quería contarselo a Akaashi, finalmente tendrían una familia con todo y un pequeño. Sabía que su amado pelinegro era muy feliz cuando compartía su tiempo con los niños y estaba seguro de que Lev también lo haría muy feliz.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó Noya quitándose las orejas y centrando sus ojos en su esposo.

—Daichi dijo que se lo llevaría a su casa, no quería dejarlo solo en ese estado y cualquier cosa si sucede algo nos llamara —respondió Asahi mientras subía a Tadashi al auto.

—Pero que… como se atreve… si lo hubiera visto no se salvaba de unos buenos golpes —dijo el doncel mientras se movía hacia la puerta del auto y lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

—Noya —murmuró Asahi antes de soltar un suspiro cansado que evidentemente llamó la atención del doncel—… creo que tendríamos que preocuparnos por el almuerzo de mañana con tus padres… es evidente que algo está pasando…

—Amor ahora no —respondió Noya centrando sus ojos en Tadashi que jugaba con su conejo de tela en el asiento trasero del auto.

Asahi no insistió, conocía a su esposo y sabía que, más que por Tadashi quería evitar el tema por si mismo.

El trayecto hasta su hogar fue corto y Asahi no se cansaba de agradecer que finalmente hayan podido mudarse, pues realmente era cansador hacer aquel trayecto de poco más de una hora de ida y de vuelta todos los días. La casa todavía estaba algo caótica, pues no habían tenido mucho tiempo para acomodar.el cuarto de Tadashi era lo único que realmente estaba en orden en las otras habitaciones y en la cocina todavía había cajas por desocupar, motivo por el cual terminaron pidiendo comida esa noche.

Tadashi dibujaba en la mesita de la sala mientras Asahi y Noya acomodaban las cosas en la cocina, a la espera de que llegara su cena.

—¿Crees que ya sepa dónde vive Suga ahora? —preguntó Noya sacando los cubiertos de una caja para acomodarlos en un cajón.

—No creo, al parecer fue un encuentro realmente casual —respondió Asahi volteando a ver a Tadashi—… lo juro si vuelve a aparecer yo mismo llamó a Kaede, aunque Suga se moleste y no quiera hablarme más.

—Amor sabes que si llamas a su madre en verdad se va a enojar…

—Todavia no entiendo por qué no le quiere decir —agregó Asahi soltando un suspiro cansado.

—Eso es obvio… Kaede es demasiado controladora, sabes lo que hubiera hecho de ver a Suga en ese estado… si ella se entera seguro él deja de molestar, pero también es seguro que no veremos a Suga por un largo tiempo.

—¿Pero tú qué preferirías, volver a tener un Suga aterrado que ni siquiera puede salir de casa o que esté bien y seguro en cualquier lugar del mundo? —preguntó Asahi mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la cabeza.

—Amor —murmuró Noya acercándose y abrazando a su esposo—, fue difícil para todos, pero Suga es parte de nuestra familia, no quiero volver a verlo así, pero tampoco quiero que Kaede se lo lleve o lo rodee de guardaespaldas que no nos permitan verlo… entre todos cuidaremos de él —agregó antes de apoderarse de la boca de su esposo, finalmente terminaron el beso porque el timbre los interrumpió.

Suga se encontraba nuevamente en la casa de Daichi, sentado en el sillón, frente al televisor, con Tobio en brazos y a su lado estaba Daichi con Shoyo en brazos. Entre ellos había un enorme pote de helado, que ahora solo contenía un pequeño resto de helado derretido y cuatro cucharas.

Suga internamente agradecía el intento de Daichi por distraerlo, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentir miedo, de solo recordarlo, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Había temblado durante todo el viaje hasta la casa, al llegar Shoyo y Tobio lo arrastraron hasta el sillón, se sentaron con él y lo abrazaron, y recién entonces pudo dejar de temblar.

—Creo que lo mejor será llevarlos a la cama —la voz de Daichi hizo que la mente de Suga volviera a su lugar. Miró a Tobio que ahora dormía entre sus brazos y luego a Shoyo que cabezeaba mientras los ojitos se le cerraban.

El peligris asintió, se levantó y siguió al pelinegro hasta la habitación de Tobio. Daichi sacó la cama que se guarda debajo de la de Tobio y dejó allí a Shoyo antes de ir hasta el armario en busca de una almohada y una manta, mientras Suga dejaba a Tobio en su cama, el pequeño pelinegro se despertó en ese momento, miró a Suga y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches mi cielo, vuelve a dormir, que tengas dulces sueños —murmuró Suga antes de dejar un beso en la frente del niño y cuando estaba por rodear la cama para hacer lo mismo con Shoyo, sintió la manito del pelinegro que lo detenía—… ¿Sucede algo?

—Toma —dijo extendiéndole su perrito de peluche naranja—… lleva a Otto, te cuidará está noche.

—Muchas gracias mi amor —murmuró con una sonrisa casi sin poder contener la emoción, sujetó a Otto y dejó otro beso en la mejilla del pequeño, este le devolvió el beso, el peligris le acarició la cabeza y sin más rodeo la cama y le dió un beso en la frente a Shoyo— buenas noches mi pajarito, descansa y que tengas dulces sueños.

—Buenas noches, te quiero mucho mamá —respondió el pequeño abrazándose al cuello de su mamá y dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Suga se alejó lentamente y salió de la habitación mientras Daichi arropaba y saludaba a los niños.

—Buenas noches Chiky —murmuró dejando un beso.en la frente de Tobio, luego de arroparlo.

—Buenas... noches… papá —respondio el pequeño que ya no resistía el sueño.

—Buenas noches Shoyo —saludo al pequeño pelinaranja repitiendo el mismo proceso que con Tobio.

—Daichi, ¿cuidaras a mamáSuga? —murmuró Shoyo con una mirada suplicante.

—No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré, descansa —agregó al pelinegro acariciando la mejilla del niño.

Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación arrimando la puerta. Buscó a Suga en la sala, la cocina y el baño, pero el peligris no estaba, entonces se encaminó al único lugar posible, la habitación de huéspedes, la misma que el peligris había usado la noche anterior. La puerta estaba arrimada, le dió un leve golpe y la empujó para abrirla… y allí estaba Suga, sentado en el borde de la cama, abrazando el perrito de peluche que Tobio le había dado, podía notar como temblaba y por su expresión supo que se estaba esforzando por contener las lágrimas. El pelinegro se acercó sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado y simplemente lo abrazó. Suga no dijo nada y se dejó hacer, escondió el rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, y la seguridad que aquellos brazos le brindaban permitió que todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se liberaran. Daichi lo aferro con fuerza y solo dejó que se desahogue.

Suga no supo cuánto lloro o en qué momento terminaron acostados en la cama y mucho menos en qué momento se quedo dormido… pero si sabía que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan seguro, como en ese momento, entre los brazos de Daichi. El perfume de aquel hombre invadía todos sus sentidos y en verdad le encantaba y no sabía porque pero los latidos de aquel corazón lo tranquilizaban más que cualquiera de los cesantes que había probado.

Estaba demasiado cómodo sobre aquel fornido cuerpo, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Daichi sobre su cuerpo, una mano acariciando suavemente su espalda y la otra jugando con uno que otro mechón de su cabello. Quería quedarse así todo lo que fuera posible, mantener sus ojos cerrados y olvidar todo, pero ese deseo de ver aquellos ojos cafés que velaban su sueño se hacía más grande a cada segundo… y finalmente el deseo le ganó, abrió sus ojos y levantó la vista. Sus orbes color caramelo chocaron con aquellos color café llenos de ternura, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del peligris. Sintió como Daichi dejó un tierno beso en su frente e inmediatamente sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el pelinegro ampliando su sonrisa por aquel sonrojo, en verdad le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en el peligris. Suga solo asintió y luego de un momento Daichi agregó— ¿Quieres algo para comer o tomar? —Suga negó y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Que hora es?

—Son las tres menos diez —respondió el pelinegro mirando el reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche, a un lado del velador que iluminaba el lugar—… deberías volver a dor…

—¿Tengo que contarte… no? —interrumpió Suga, antes de soltar un suspiro algo resignado.

—Eso lo decides tú, cuando estés listo te escucharé… no tienes que contarme ahora sí no quieres.

Suga volvió a suspirar, se acomodo un poco más sobre el pecho de Daichi y luego de dibujar algunos círculos con los dedos, sobre la camisa del pelinegro, murmuró…

—Te contaré…

 **Si lo reconozco soy malvada y los acabo de dejar con la re vena, muajaja**

 **Pero bueno es hasta donde llegue, veré si puedo llegar con el siguiente cap par ael cumple de Asahi, pero no prometo nada,** **considerando que es el primero, va a estar complicado.**

 **Ok hasta ahora tenemos un poco de la historia de Lev, ahora habrá que ver cómo reacciona Akaashi ante esto.**

 **En el próximo cap prometo centrarme en la historia de Suga.**

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar... Y por último...**

 **¡¡¡¡¡Feliz cumple DAICHI!!!!!**


	21. Recuerdo: relación con Sadayuki

**Mi hijo**

 **Recuerdo: relación con Sadayuki**

—Noya... ya lo hablamos muchas veces, lo más importante en mi vida es Shoyo, por lo tanto no puedo meter a cualquiera en mi casa —dijo viendo cómo el castaño se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

—Lo sé, y ambos sabemos que ya perdiste varios candidatos por eso.

—Deja de culpar a Shoyo por los fracasos en mis relaciones —se quejó el peligris sentándose junto al castaño.

—Ambos sabemos que los tres que conocieron a Shoyo se fueron por qué les parecía demasiado, no podían seguirle el paso o era más que evidente que Shoyo no los quería y no lo iban a poder comprar… ah recuerdo que uno no llegó a conocerlo huyó al sabe de su existencia… ¿Y con el otro que pasó? —comentó entre risas centrando sus ojos en su amigo doncel.

—Era insoportable, hablaba todo el tiempo de trabajo —comentó entre risas sacándole una carcajada al castaño.

—¿Y… a este tipo Sadayuki le permitirán conocer a Shoyo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya?

—Insiste en que quiere conocerlo y la verdad no lo sé… llevamos como tres meses desde nuestra primera "cita"... En verdad se esforzó para que aceptara salir con él y finalmente acepte ir a tomar un café para que se calmara y dejara de acosarme tanto…

—Bien escondido lo tenías —acotó Noya con una enorme sonrisa codeando al peligris.

—Nada de escondido… ha sido muy dulce y bueno y en verdad creo que podría llegar a llevarse bien con Shoyo, creo que le diré de salir los tres el sabado.

—Eso sería genial de todas formas sabes que no tenemos ningún problema en cuidar a Shoyo para que puedas salir —agregó el castaño con una sonrisa pícara.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Suga entre risas.

Sadayuki Mizoguchi se había acercado a Suga en una fiesta de la editorial y se mostró muy interesado en todo momento, aún cuando el peligris intentaba mantener cierta distancia. El hombre en poco tiempo conocía la rutina del peligris y pronto Suga comenzó a encontrarlo en su camino a su café favorito, en el gimnasio, cuando iba a alguna junta en la editorial. En verdad era sorprendente la insistencia de aquel hombre, hasta que finalmente en su primer cita Suga aceptó intentar conocerse mejor después de que Sadayuki le asegurará que quería conocer a Shoyo.

Luego de tres meses de innumerables citas, ya se conocían bastante bien, o eso pensaba Suga, por lo que finalmente decidió presentarle a Shoyo.

Era sábado y Shoyo caminaba de la mano de Suga hacia la heladería, junto a ellos caminaba aquel hombre rubio que sonreía cada vez que el peligris lo miraba.

—Dejame adivinar… chocolate ¿No? —preguntó el rubio mirando con una enorme sonrisa a Shoyo, quien asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de Suga, el rubio comenzó muy bien, Shoyo parecía no tener problema con él y eso mejoró la relación del peligris con el rubio ,aunque siguian manteniendo sus límites de horarios y espacios.

Sadayuki poco a poco comenzó a exigir más tiempo, no se llevaba mal con Shoyo, pero quería más intimidad con el peligris, motivo por el cual sus salidas comenzaron a ser durante los fines de semana e insistía para que estuvieran solo ellos, a Suga no le agradaba del todo dejar a Shoyo con los Azumane, pero todo parecía ir bien… era la primera vez en años que una pareja le duraba tanto tiempo… y algo le decía que todo era por la insistencia y la personalidad posesiva del rubio… quizás por eso seguía teniendo dudas.

—Cielo tengo un lugar maravilloso para ir el fin de semana a relajarnos, nos vamos el viernes y volvemos el domingo —dijo Sadayuki mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Suga, quien estaba preparando café en ese momento.

—Sadayuki ya te dije que este fin de semana no íbamos a salir, quiero pasarlo con Shoyo.

—Suga por favor pasas toda la semana con él —se quejó el rubio todavía sin soltarlo.

—Crei que las cosas estaban claras cuando iniciamos esto… Shoyo siempre va a ser mi prioridad…

—Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpió Sadayuki antes de soltar un suspiro—… me agrada Shoyo y sabes que también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, por qué en verdad me gustas y bueno la cabaña solo esta libre este fin de semana…

—Bueno, podríamos ir si llevamos a Shoyo…

El rubio dudo un momento y finalmente aceptó, después de todo había conseguido lo que quería y podría ver cómo era una convivencia más extensa con el niño.

Luego de tres horas de viaje llegaron a su destino, una bella cabaña de piedra y madera, ubicada en un bellísimo lugar rodeada de árboles y podía verse el lago que estaba a unos cuantos minutos a pie. Luego de dejar sus cosas en la cabaña, los tres recorrieron los alrededores entre juegos, correteos y risas.

El día pasó tranquilo, aunque bastante alejado de lo que Sadayuki había imaginado en un principio. Prácticamente no tuvo ni cinco minutos a solas con el peligris pues el pequeño pelinaranja se lo pasaba interrumpiendo, motivo por el cual el rubio esperaba impaciente la llegada de la noche.

Suga entró en la habitación que compartiría con el rubio luego de acostar a Shoyo en la habitación de enfrente.

—¿Ya se durmió?

—No, pero no va a durar demasiado, si está la mitad de agotado que yo se va a dormir en un momento —respondió el peligris dejándose caer sobre la cama

—¿Estás muy agotado? —agregó el rubio acostándose a su lado y comenzando a acariciar delicadamente el cuerpo del doncel.

—Sadayuki, no es buena idea…

—¿Por qué no?

—MamaSuga —la vocesita de Shoyo llegó como respuesta y al mirar encontraron al pequeño asomándose por la puerta—… tengo miedo…

—Ahhh mi pajarito, ven aquí, mamá te cuidará —dijo suga extendiendo sus brazos e inmediatamente el pequeño pelinaranja corrió hacia él, y más rápido de lo que dices chocolate, Shoyo estaba acostado entre Sadayuki y Suga.

El rubio se pasó un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama y Suga simplemente decidió ignorarlo, su pequeño lo había abrazado y ahora dormía tranquilamente y pensando que podría contentar al rubio al día siguiente finalmente Suga se durmió.

Al despertar en la mañana, Shoyo dormía algo despatarrado, pero sin soltar la camisa de Suga, quien simplemente sonrió al ver a su bebé ocupar casi media cama. Busco a Sadayuki con la mirada pero no lo encontró en la habitación. Se liberó del agarre del pelinaranja y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar la voz del rubio en la sala.

—Te dije que no me molestaras… Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, estoy trabajando en ello y como que me llamo Sadayuki Mizoguchi lo conseguiré… ahora ocupate de tus asuntos.

El rubio sonaba molesto, era la primera vez que Suga lo veía y escuchaba así, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia pues era algo normal en la gente de negocios, había escuchado así a su madre innumerables veces. Suga hizo un ruido con la puerta como para que Sadayuki notará su presencia y luego entró en la sala.

—Buen día —saludó Suga antes de darle un corto beso en la labios al rubio.

—Buen día hermosura, espero no haberte despertado —murmuró Sadayuki rodeando con su brazos al peligris.

—Claro que no… lamento lo de anoche… prometo que te lo compensare —agregó Suga volviendo a besarlo mientras sentía como aquellas manos apretaban su trasero—… pero hoy no, así que no empieces lo que no podemos terminar, Shoyo despertara de un momento a otro —murmuró terminando el beso y alejándose del Rubio.

—Puedes estar seguro de que te lo cobraré —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa que no termino de convencer a Suga.

—Ok… ¿Te parece si preparo el desayuno y tú despiertas a Shoyo?

Sadayuki asintió antes de dejar otro corto beso sobre los labios de Suga para luego alejarse hacia la habitación.

Luego de desayunar Suga y Shoyo se pusieron a jugar, pero Sadayuki se mantuvo un poco alejado de ellos, era evidente que no estaba de muy buen humor y cada dos por tres su celular sonaba, y con cada llamada su humor empeoraba… pero Suga decidió no darle importancia, no tenía ningún problema en ignorarlo si seguía así. Para la cena parecía que el humor del rubio había mejorado. Después de ducharse Suga buscó a Shoyo y lo encontró en su habitación.

—¿Pajarito hoy dormirás aquí o quieres volver a dormir con nosotros? —preguntó agachándose para levantar al pequeño, pero este se alejó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Yo soy un niño grande, dormiré solito —respondió haciendo un puchero que le causó algo de gracia a Suga. Shoyo se metió en la cama y se giró ignorando al peligris.

—Ok… buenas noches pajarito —murmuro Suga algo sorprendido por la actitud de su niño, le dió un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

En la otra habitación, Sadayuki lo esperaba en la cama. Suga se acercó lentamente y se acostó sin poder dejar de pensar en el raro comportamiento de su pequeño, él no era así.

—¿Sucede algo cielo?

—Shoyo se comportó extraño… dice que ya es grande y…

—Suga, los niños crecen y siempre llega el momento donde no quieren que sus padres estén tan pegados a ellos —comentó Sadayuki acariciando la mejilla del peligris.

—Lo sé… pero Shoyo es mi bebé y…

—Sabes… podemos tener un bebé así no tendrás que preocuparte de que Shoyo crezca —dijo el rubio ganándose la completa atención de Suga.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me gustas, tengamos un bebé.

—¿Qué?... No, no, no… las cosas no funcionan así… hay que —no sabía que pensar o qué decir, esto se volvía cada vez más extraño, ¡¿cómo podía decir semejante cosa cuando no hacía ni seis meses que se conocían?!—… sabes que, estoy cansado, mejor dejemos este tema aquí —concluyo y sin esperar respuesta alguna se giró hacia el otro lado cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, aunque el sueño no le llegó hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Por la mañana Sadayuki despertó a Suga con un beso y luego de charlar un poco, ignorando completamente lo.sucedido en la noche, se ofreció a preparar el desayuno, pues debían partir antes del mediodía ya que al rubio le surgió un problema en la empresa que debía resolver lo antes posible.

A Suga le pareció bien, todavía no sabía qué pensar o responder sobre el tema del bebé y la verdad no quería pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Sadayuki, por las dudas. Entró en la habitación de Shoyo con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció en cuanto vio a su pequeño.

Shoyo estaba hecho una bolita en un rincón de la cama muy al borde de la misma, entre sus brazos apretaba con fuerza a su conejo de tela, Keko… y en sus mejillas se notaba el rastro de algunas lágrimas. Esa imagen casi rompe el corazón de Suga, sabía que su pequeño solo dormía en esa posición cuando tenía miedo… y por eso mismo no pudo evitar preguntarse porque no fue a buscarlo o lo llamó durante la noche.

Sin decir nada se acostó junto a su pequeño y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. El pelinaranja se sobresaltó en un principio, pero al ver que era su mamá quién lo sujetaba, solo escondió su carita en el pecho de Suga y se dejó hacer. Las constantes caricias de Suga hicieron que el pequeño se relajara y al notar que el pequeño cuerpo ya no estaba tan rígido, el peligris se atrevió a hablar.

—Pajarito ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede bebé?

Suga espero un momento pero ninguna respuesta salió de los labios de su pequeño. Centró sus ojos en los del niño y notó la duda en ellos, eso lo preocupó aún más por qué Shoyo jamás dudaba en contarle nada, aún cuando rompía cosas se disculpaba y le decía la verdad.

Por más de que insistirá Suga no obtuvo más respuesta que "nada" "estoy bien" y "yo puedo solo, ya soy grande" cosas que no dejaban de preocupar al peligris. Notó las miradas furtivas que el pequeño pelinaranja le lanzaba a Sadayuki y lo esquivó que se volvía cuando él estaba cerca, entonces solo optó por dejarlo hasta que estuvieran solos en la casa.

El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más tranquilo que el de ida, pues Shoyo casi ni se escuchó, durmió gran parte del trayecto y la otra parte solo se lo pasó mirando por la ventana. Suga hablo como siempre con Sadayuki, pero su mente seguí preguntándose qué le pasaba a su pequeño hiperactivo y risueño.

Al llegar a la casa Shoyo apenas se despidió de Sadayuki y corrió hacia la puerta, Suga le dió un rápido beso de despedida y Sadayuki se fue con la promesa de que pasaría al día siguiente.

En cuanto Suga abrió la puerta, Shoyo corrió al interior de la casa y en un instante desapareció. Suga dejo las cosas sobre el sillón e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a su pequeño, cosa que no le llevo demasiado tiempo pues lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que cuando estaba triste o molesto por algo se metía en su armario y se acostaba en el piso entre sus peluches.

Abrió el armario y nuevamente lo encontró hecho una bolita. Quitó algunos de los peluches y lo levantó. Se acostó en la cama sin soltar al pequeño, iba a preguntar qué le sucedía, pero el sollozo de su pequeño se lo impidió. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento y luego comenzó a tararear una canción para calmar a Shoyo. Luego de un rato el pequeño dejo de llorar y murmuró…

—Yo me portare bien, ya no lloraré, haré las cosas solito como un niño grande… no me dejes mamá —esas palabras sorprendieron a Suga.

—Shoyo mírame —pidio alejándose un poco y acariciando incansablemente el brazo del niño y cuando sus ojos color caramelo se encontraron con aquellos orbes idénticos a los suyos, aseguró—… tu eres mi hijo y no hay nada en este mundo que haga que te deje… siempre serás mi bebé, aún cuando seas grande y tengas a tu propia familia, seguirás siendo mi bebé —acarició aquellas mejillas con cariño y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando esos ojitos brillaron y Shoyo sonrió— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea mi pajarito?

—Sadayuki dijo que —el pequeño hizo una pausa al ver como cambiaba la expresión de Suga…

—¿Que te dijo bebé? —insistió deteniendo su mano sobre el hombro del niño y en ese momento noto como una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro del pequeño, entonces quitó su mano y Shoyo bajó la mirada.

—Dijo que yo no debía estar allí, que soy molesto y eso no le gusta y a ti tampoco y que si no me comportó como un niño grande y hago todo solito tú y él se desharía de mí y tendrían un nuevo bebé y… y… y…

—Ya, ya —dijo volviendo a abrazar al niño—… Shoyo no tienes que hacer caso a lo que él diga, solo tiene que importarte lo que yo diga ¿Entendido? —apretó un poco más el abrazo y se alejó al escuchar un quejido de Shoyo y nuevamente encontró una expresión de dolor en su rostro, eso lo hizo dudar y sin decir nada le quitó la remera de mangas largas al niño.

Su respiración se detuvo al ver esas leves marcas en la pálida piel de Shoyo, marcas que pronto se convertirían en moretones. Las marcas se centran en sus hombros y había alguna que otra en los brazos pero al hacer girar al niño notó varias en la espalda, sobre todo a la altura de los omoplatos.

—¿Shoyo que te pasó?… ¿qué te hizo? —preguntó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

—Ayer mientras tú te duchabas… el me apretó los brazos mientras me decía un montón de cosas, luego me agarró muy fuerte de los hombros y me golpeó contra la pared, diciendo que por mi bien me quedara solito esa noche y que comenzará a hacer todo solito… y que si te hablaba de eso iba a ser peor… me dió miedo y —las lágrimas y un sollozo no permitieron que el pelinaranja continuará…

Suga lo volvió a abrazar con cuidado y ambos terminaron acostados nuevamente en la cama hasta que Shoyo se durmió sujetando con fuerza la camisa del peligris.

Eso no podía ser, nadie podía hacerle algo así a su niño, Sadayuki Mizoguchi acababa de terminar esa relación y esa decisión no tenía marcha atrás ni reconsideraciones. Al día siguiente luego de dejar a Shoyo en el preescolar iría a verlo y terminaría con él. Definitivamente.

 **Si lo conseguí, termine el cap todavia en fecha del cumple de Asahi.**

 **Ok aquí comienza el recuerdo, sigue un cap más seguro, no sé si habrá otro más de recuerdo, ya veré. Decidí hacerlo así, me pareció más interesante que hacer un diálogo donde Suga cuenta la historia.**

 **Solo les voy a decir prepárense para el siguiente cap... Los te quieren sacar armas, les doy tiempo para que las preparen.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡¡¡¡Feliz cumple ASAHI!!!!**


	22. Recuerdo: obsesión y dolor

**Mi hijo**

 **Recuerdo: obsesión y dolor**

Suga pasó todo el domingo al lado de su pequeño, jugando con él y dándole cariño, luego por la tarde llegaron Akashi y Bokuto, y mientras Kōtarō jugaba con Shoyo afuera, Suga y el abogado hablaron sobre lo sucedido y que debía hacer. Akashi insistió en denunciarlo, pero Suga decidió que terminaría con él y lo denunciaría de ser absolutamente necesario, en verdad no quería exponer a su pequeño. Shoyo se durmió en brazos de Akashi. Luego de que la pareja se fuera, Suga se hizo lugar en la cama de Shoyo, el pequeño se removió un poco y finalmente se acurrucó abrazando el cuerpo de Suga.

El lunes por la mañan Shoyo volvía a sonreír como siempre. Suga le dio varios besos antes de dejarlo en el preescolar. Al salir de allí se dirigió al edificio donde trabajaba Sadayuki. Él era el vicedirector ejecutivo, de la empresa de la familia, así que lo más probable era que estuviera ocupado por lo que aquello sería rápido. El peligris estuvo evitando sus llamadas y mensajes desde que vio las marcas en el cuerpo de Shoyo.

Se presentó en la recepción y lo hicieron subir hasta el último piso. Al salir del ascensor caminó por el pasillo hasta el escritorio donde se encontró con una secretaria que le mostró una tenue sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señor Sugawara —el peligris asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—, el señor Mizoguchi lo está esperando, solo tiene unos minutos antes de una importante reunión.

—No necesito mucho tiempo, gracias —respondió el peligris antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina.

Sadayuki levantó la mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Suga, pero está desapareció tan rápido como apareció, al notar la expresión seria del doncel que parecía no querer acercarse, pues se quedó de pie a dos pasos de la puerta.

—Buen día Suga… no te esperaba… ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó sin rodeos luego de desviar su mirada un momento hacia el reloj.

—Buen dia… voy a ser rápido y claro con esto —soltó un suspiro y continuó—… lo nuestro no puede ser y aquí se termina, no me llames, no me escribas y no te acerques a mí o a Shoyo.

La sorpresa se notaba en el rostro del rubio, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

—¿Qué? Un momento, no entiendo ¿Que sucedió?

—Tu sabes bien lo que sucedió —afirmó Suga abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina.

—Suga, espera, no puedes… hablemos —dijo con algo de desesperación el rubio, pero el doncel solo le lanzó una mirada sería y caminó lo más aprisa que pudo hasta el ascensor.

En el pasillo se encontraban unos cuantos ejecutivos, que se dirigían a la sala de juntas y eso fue lo que evitó que Sadayuki lo siguiera en ese momento.

Ese día Suga tuvo que apagar su celular y desconectar su teléfono, pues las llamadas eran incesantes. Recogió a Shoyo en el preescolar casi una hora antes del horario de salida y en el mismo taxi que tomó para ir a recogerlo, fueron hasta la casa de los Azumane. Sabía que no había nadie a esa hora, Asahi estaba trabajando y Noya ya había salido para recoger a Tadashi, pero Suga tenía una copia de la llave y sabía bien que sus amigos no se molestarían si esperaban allí.

Para Suga era más que evidente que Sadayuki seguiría insistiendo y muy probablemente iría a su casa en un horario seguro y eso era después de recoger a Shoyo y en la noche.

—Mamasuga… Dashi todavía no llegó —dijo Shoyo inflando los cachetes luego de haber recorrido casi toda la casa en busca el pecoso.

—Lo sé pajarito, te lo dije, llegará en un rato —el niño bajo lo mirada y Suga soltó un suspiro—… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos unas galletas para cuando llegué?

—Siiiiiii —gritó el pelinaranja corriendo hacia la cocina—… ¿Con chocolate?

Suga soltó una carcajada, definitivamente ese era el motivo por el que Shoyo era el centro de su mundo. Desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en brazos logró sacarle una sonrisa y hacerlo olvidar del mundo, y los seguía consiguiendo sin tener que esforzarse.

Cuando los Azumane llegaron a casa todo el lugar olía a galletas y encontraron a Shoyo y Suga jugando al vóley en el jardín. Luego de un grito y un salto para detener un remate de Shoyo, Noya se unió a ellos y arrastró a Tadashi con él.

Luego de jugar un rato y merendar, Suga les contó a sus amigos lo sucedido y estos luego de despotricar contra el rubio insistieron para que se quedarán allí esa noche, cosa que el peligris acepto luego de hablar por teléfono con su vecina, quien le contó que Sadayuki lo había estado buscando.

Así comenzo su calvario. Sadayuki no dejaba de insistir y él solo seguía ignorandolo todo lo que podía. Akaashi intervino hablando con los abogados del rubio y gracias a eso el rubio se detuvo bastante aunque seguía escribiendo mensajes y llamando, siempre pidiendo verle para poder hablar y aclarar todo.

—Sigue mi consejo Suga, no lo veas —la voz de Akaashi sonaba cansada por el teléfono.

—Akaashi, solo quiero que me deje en paz, que deje de insistir... hace una semana que sigue igual, no puedo seguir incomodando a Asahi y Noya, aunque ellos insistan en que no les molesta acompañarme —Suga miró a Shoyo que acababa de dormirse en el sillón y suspiró…

—Podemos pedir una orden de restricción, con las fotos de los moretones de Shoyo sería muy fácil…

—Keiji eso no va a pasar, no voy a exponer a Shoyo ante nadie —interrumpió el peligris—… además ya te hable sobre mi madre…

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero sabes que eso sería más fácil que solo esperar a que desista.

—Gracias por preocuparte Akaashi… cualquier cosa te llamo, buenas noches, saludos a Bokuto.

—Buenas noches, por favor hazme caso, Bokuto también te manda saludos.

Suga sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y miró a su alrededor. Hacía varios días que se sentía así y lo único que lo tranquilizaba era abrazar a su pequeño. Volvió a asegurarse de que todo en la casa estuviera bien cerrado, luego levantó a Shoyo del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación, esa sería otra noche que compartiría su cama con su bebé.

Pasaron dos semanas y Mizoguchi Sadayuki no se daba por vencido, por lo que finalmente Suga accedió a verlo. Era simple se verían, respondería las preguntas del rubio y luego cada uno seguiría con su vida.

Suga se estaba terminando de acomodar para ir a la reunión con Sadayuki, en el café que está a unas cuadras del preescolar de Shoyo, había decidido reunirse una hora antes del horario de salida del niño, para asegurarse de que aquello no durará más de lo deseado. El timbre llamó su atención y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sadayuki.

—Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? Quedamos que nos veríamos a las cuatro en el café y falta más de media hora para eso.

—Lo sé, pero no podía esperar y la verdad preferiría algo más tranquilo que ese café —respondió acercandose más a Suga, quien luego de dudar un momento se movió para dejarlo entrar.

El rubio se sentó en el sillón y Suga se ubicó en el sillón frente a él. El ambiente se volvió algo tenso y parecía que ninguno de los dos quería comenzar a hablar.

—Bien —murmuró Sadayuki antes de soltar un suspiro—… ya hace más de dos semanas que terminaste conmigo y todavía me pregunto ¿Por qué? —su tono era serio y algo intimidante, por lo que aquella situación no le estaba agradando al peligris.

—¡¿En serio no se te ocurre por qué?!

—No… hasta donde sé pasamos un buen fin de semana… reconozco que de la empresa fueron más molestos que de costumbre, pero —se detuvo al notar la mirada de incredulidad del peligris…

—Cuando iniciamos la relación yo te dejé bien claro que Shoyo era, es y será lo más importante para mí —el rubio asintió, Suga soltó un suspiro y continuó—… ¡¿Como pudiste amenazarlo y maltratarlo de esa manera?! —ahora el de expresión incrédula y quizás algo molesta era Sadayuki—… ¡¿En verdad pensaste que no iba a notar los moretones o el cambio de actitud en mi hijo?! —Suga iba subiendo el volumen con cada palabra.

—Suga, yo no le dije ni hice nada a Shoyo… en verdad no puedes creer eso, jamás le haría algo a tu hijo, sé cuánto lo adoras…

—Creo en lo que ven mis ojos.

—Por favor si tenía alguna marca pudo habersela hecho jugando, Shoyo es un niño muy inquieto pudo haberse golpeado o algo y olvidó decírtelo… y si te dijo algo de mi puede ser solo por celos, yo le pregunté si le gustaría tener un hermanito y creo que no le gustó demasiado la idea…

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Suga poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar de un lugar a otro—… ¡¿Que tan idiota crees que soy?! en verdad quieres hacerme creer eso… ese fin de semana estuve todo el tiempo junto a Shoyo solo lo perdí de vista cuando me metí a ducharme y jamás podría creer que Shoyo está celoso por la idea de un hermanito, cuando él me lo ha pedido ya varias veces…

—Suga —dijo el rubio ya bastante impaciente, intentando acercarse al peligris quien solo seguía caminando por la sala intentando alejarse…

—Suga nada… ¿Por qué insistes tanto conmigo? Primero para que salgamos y luego para que tengamos un hijo, aún cuando es muy evidente que no te amo… acepte salir contigo y esperaba sentir algo más que simpatía y este tenue cariño, que no es mucho más grande de lo que siento por algún amigo… no entiendo qué pretendes lograr con est…

Suga no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues un golpe en la mandíbula se lo impidió. Entre el golpe y la impresión el peligris terminó en el piso y al volver a mirar a Sadayuki se encontró con una expresión que no podía descifrar, sombría y algo terrorífica.

—Tu quien rayos te crees —vociferó el rubio y antes de que Suga pudiera levantarse le dió una patada en el estómago que hizo que el peligris se retorciera de dolor—, ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres y donceles se mueren por estar conmigo?... Pero tú no, tenías que hacerlo difícil —agregó golpeando una y otra vez al doncel.

Suga apenas podía moverse, con el peso de Sadayuki sobre él y los incesantes golpes. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, sentía la sangre corriendo en diversas partes de su cuerpo y a penas podía entender lo que decía el rubio.

—Solo tenías que aceptarme y tener un hijo conmigo… un heredero que uniera las dos empresas… pero no… crees que esto se acaba cuando tú quieres, claro que no —volvió a vociferar, estallando nuevamente en ira y volviendo a atacar incesantemente.

Despertó escuchando aquel incesante pitido, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado, todo el cuerpo le dolia. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación completamente blanca, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se detuvo en la silla a su izquierda, donde estaba sentado Asahi, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro y con Shoyo dormido entre sus brazos, con unas evidentes marcas de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—Hace un rato se durmió, ha llorado desde que te encontramos… no quería estar con nadie, mordió a una enfermera, golpeó a Yū… gritó, lloró y pataleo para que no se lo llevarán y aceptó quedarse conmigo porque le prometí que nos quedaríamos aquí —murmuró Asahi inspeccionando con la mirada el rostro magullado del doncel.

—¿Qué pasó? —la pregunta apenas se escuchó y fue acompañada por un quejido de dolor.

—Me llamaron del preescolar porque no habías llegado, por suerte ya estábamos volviendo del colegio de Tadashi, los dejé en casa y fui por Shoyo… seguía intentando comunicarme contigo… jamás me imaginé algo así, solo pensé que tú celular se había apagado y te perdiste escribiendo… firme el acta, me disculpé por ti, Shoyo lloraba y quería ir a casa, de haber sabido no lo hubiera llevado —Asahi se veía dolido, al parecer en verdad lamentaba lo que sucedió y Suga le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que decía "no te preocupes no es tu culpa"—… En cuanto abrí la puerta Shoyo corrió al interior, lo atrape cerca de los sillones, porque se detuvo a unos metros de ti, estabas en el piso inconsciente, muy golpeado y sangrando… deje a Shoyo llorando en la apuesta de tu estudio y me acerqué a ti para revisarte el pulso, era muy débil y seguías sangrando, llamé a una ambulancia he hice todo lo posible para detener el sangrado —los ojos de Suga inspeccionaron las manos y las mangas de Asahi y todavía había rastros de sangre en ellas—… intente que Noya se lo llevará, pero no hubo caso, no se quería mover de aquí hasta saber que estás bien, estuvo preguntando cuando despertarias —agregó volviendo a mirar al pequeño pelinaranja que dormía sentado en su regazo—… tu abogado está esperando afuera con un policía que quiere tomar tu declaración… ¿Quieres que entren ahora?

Suga se miró a su mismo, estaba cubierto de moretones y más de una venda. Intentó moverse y el dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

—No te muevas, tienes dos costillas rotas —dijo el castaño sujetando bien a Shoyo y poniéndose de pie. El dolor surcó el rostro de Suga pero de todas formas se movió un poco hacia un lado.

—Acuestalo conmigo —Asahi dudó un momento y finalmente acomodo al pequeño a un lado de Suga—… gracias Asahi… ¿Noya está aquí?

—No, lo envié a casa con Tadashi, hace rato, ya son casi las doce de la noche.

—¿Puedes pedirle a Akaashi que entre? —el castaño asintió y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

 **ok. hasta aquí este cap. espero que les haya gustado, y bueno ya saben que le suceduo. a nuestro querido Suga.**

 **como siempre gracias por leer y comentar**


	23. Podemos intentarlo

**Mi hijo**

 **Podemos intentarlo.**

Los dedos de Suga dejaron de dibujar círculos y formas son sentido sobre el pecho de Daichi, cosa que hizo desde que comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido. Se movió un poco en la cama, quitó el perrito de peluche que había quedado atrapado entre ellos y sin despegarse de aquel cuerpo o deshacerse de aquellos brazos que lo sujetaban, centró sus ojos color caramelo en aquellos orbes cafés que, sabía, no habían dejado de verlo en ningún momento.

—Terminé con moretones por todo el cuerpo, varios cortes superficiales, dos costillas rotas y unas cuantas fisuradas, por eso estuve poco más de un mes y medio sin poder hacer fuerza ni levantar nada medianamente pesado…

—Por eso no podías levantar a los niños —murmuró Daichi obteniendo un asentimiento del doncel.

—La policía tomó mi declaración, lo detuvieron, pero sus abogados se movieron muy rápido a lo que Akaashi respondió de la mis manera, pidiendo una orden de restricción… estuve internado dos días… no tienes una idea lo que me costó hacer que Shoyo se fuera con Asahi a su casa… cuando me dieron el alta, no me sentía del todo bien volviendo a casa, pero no quería molestar a nadie más, Asahi y Noya se encargaron de limpiar y acomodar todo, se deshicieron de la alfombra de la sala y quitaron las manchas de sangre del lugar, se quedaron con nosotros los primeros tres días y luego cualquiera de los dos iba todos los días a ver cómo estábamos… Shoyo no quería dejarme solo y cuando hizo una semana de lo ocurrido Sadayuki empezó a enviarme cosas y a rondar cerca de la casa, pero la policía no llegaba a atraparlo cerca, Akaashi presionó a sus abogados y optaron por indemnizarme y trataron de mantenerlo ocupado lejos de Japón y de mi, lo que era evidente no iba a durar, entonces opte por mudarme, Akaashi se encargó de todo en un tiempo récord y bueno… aquí estamos…

Daichi apretó un poco más su abrazo, quería que Suga supiera que él lo protegería, por qué así era, él no permitiría que volvieran a lastimar al peligris o a Shoyo. Suga sonrió al sentirse seguro entre esos brazos y volvió a buscar aquellos ojos cafés, para encontrarse con una expresión bastante seria, quizás enojada, en el rostro del pelinegro, rumiando para sí mismo una sarta de insultos contra Sadayuki Mizoguchi. Suga acarició la mejilla de Daichi y este pareció salir de su nube de odio y volvió a centrar sus ojos en aquellos orbes color caramelo, que lo veían con dulzura y esa preciosa sonrisa que hicieron que ya no lo resistiera y simplemente se apoderó de aquellos labios en un beso real, nada superficial o corto. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente, ambos saborearon la superficie y sin demora invadieron la boca contraria con su lengua, volviendo a encontrarse con un leve dejo de sabor a fresas y chocolate. Las lenguas danzaban intentando obtener el control. El cuerpo de Suga terminó sobre el de Daichi, sus manos no podían despegarse del cuerpo contrario y finalmente terminaron el beso por la falta de aire.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse mientes ninguno podía despegar sus ojos del otro. Daichi acarició con ternura la pequeña cicatriz cerca de la ceja derecha de Suga y soltó un suspiro mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

—Nunca me pasó algo así… desde la primera vez que te ví, supe que debía protegerte, esas marcas no debían estar en tu piel —murmuró antes de acariciar los labios de Suga, ahora algo hinchados por el beso anterior—… no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa y en cuanto deseo besar tus labios… me enamoró tu forma de ser, la dulzura de tu mirada y cada momento que pasó contigo descubro algo que me enamora aún más —las mejillas del doncel enrojecieron y su sonrisa se amplió gracias a aquellas palabras, porque sí, él se sentía igual—… adoro que Tobio te quiera y que se abra contigo como no lo hace con nadie más y adoro a Shoyo, su sonrisa y su alegría, su hiperactividad, su ternura y la forma que tiene de hacer a mi hijo feliz… cuando estoy con ustedes siento que al fin mi familia está completa…

Daichi sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, acababa de salir del hechizo de aquella mirada y al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, sintió que moriría, aquel doncel era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto y definitivamente perdía el control estando cerca de él. Notó la posición en la que estaban, Suga sentado a horcajadas sobre él, más específicamente apoyando su trasero sobre su estómago, peligrosamente cerca de su pelvis, inclinado hacia adelante, se sostenía apoyando sus antebrazos sobre su pecho… y entonces notó la ubicación de sus propias manos, la izquierda sobre aquel bello rostro, apenas rodando esos tentadores labios, mientras su mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza la cintura del doncel para mantenerlo en aquella posición.

Suga sin decir nada se movió alejándose un poco, aunque no demasiado. Daichi quitó de golpe sus manos y todo lo que pudo hacer ante aquel silencio fue murmurar…

—Lo siento… lo siento, yo no sé…

El doncel detuvo las palabras del pelinegro apoyando sus dedos sobre aquellos dulces labios que estaba seguro serían su perdición.

—Deja de disculparte —dijo antes de volver a acercarse y dejar un corto beso sobre esos labios—… es difícil de creer, pero me siento igual… tienes algo que me encanta y definitivamente tus labios serán mi perdición —Daichi lo miró algo confundido y con una sonrisa Suga volvió a darle otro corto beso—… quiero besarlos a cada momento… nunca me sentí así con nadie, solo quiero verte sonreír, quiero que Tobio sonría y sea feliz… se nota que Shoyo te quiere, siempre fue muy dado con todas las personas, pero a la vez mantiene sus límites y parece que pasó algunos de sus límites por estar contigo y con Tobio, son las primeras personas con las que se queda solo, después del incidente, ni siquiera ha querido quedarse en casa de Tadashi sin mi…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Daichi. Sujetó a Suga y se incorporó haciendo que el peligris quedará sentado sobre sus piernas. Sus manos acusaron el rostro del doncel por un momento y apoyó su frente sobre la de Suga.

—Es un niño muy dulce, igual que tú y en verdad, en verdad quiero que ambos estén en mi vida y la de Tobio, para siempre —Suga se mordió el labio inferior y luego de dudar y mantenerse en silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de los del pelinegro, acarició su mejilla antes de murmurar.

—Creo que… podemos intentarlo —la sonrisa de Daichi se amplió, un leve temblor atravesó el cuerpo del doncel y soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—… pero vayamos despacio ¿Si?

—Si… me parece bien… ambos tenemos niños y creo que por ellos y por nosotros deberíamos tomarlo con calma —murmuró el pelinegro antes de volver a besar esos tentadores labios.

El beso inició dulce y de a poco comenzó a volverse más apasionado. Las manos de Daichi comenzaron a recorrer los costados de Suga mientras esté se abrazaba al cuello del pelinegro y comenzaba a mover sus caderas. La excitación de ambos empezó a crecer y Suga detuvo el beso y sus movimientos, separándose un poco del pelinegro.

—Tus besos van a ser mi perdición —murmuró algo agitado el peligris…

—Lo mismo digo —agregó Daichi antes de suspirar—… mejor nos detenemos y dormimos, ya es tarde y nuestros niños suelen levantarse temprano.

Suga asintió y sin decir nada dejo otro corto beso en los labios de Daichi y ambos volvieron a acostarse, para dormirse luego de unos minutos sin dejar de abrazarse o sonreír, estaban felices, muy felices.

Shoyo despertó cuando la luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana, comenzó a darle en la cara. Estaba cruzado en la cama y podía sentir los dedos de Tobio entre su cabello. Se sentó en la cama y vio al pelinegro durmiendo boca abajo con la mano, que hasta hace un momento le sujetaba el cabello, saliendo de la cama. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño pelinaranja y sin demora comenzó a picar con un dedo la mejilla de Tobio.

—Tobio, despierta, despierta, despierta.

El pelinegro se quejó y removió un poco tratando de esconder su rostro en la almohada para qué Shoyo ya no lo pícara.

—Tobio, vamos levántate —insistió ahora empujando el hombro del pelinegro.

—Ahhhhhh… Shoyo ¿Que quieres? —preguntó el de ojos azules sentandose en la cama y mirando sin ganas al pelinaranja.

—Vamos a jugar, desayunamos y jugamos, mamá seguro hizo galletas —dijo Shoyo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras miraba con una enorme sonrisa al niño frente a él.

Tobio Simplemente no pudo decir lo que no. ¿Como decirle que no a alguien que brilla como el mismo sol? Se preguntó el pequeño pelinegro mientras bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar tras el pelinaranja.

Ambos se sorprendieron al llegar a la sala, no se escuchaba ningún ruido y no había olor a nada, eso era extraño a esa hora Suga o Daichi ya deberían estar preparando el desayuno. Se asomaron a la cocina y no vieron a nadie, volvieron a mirarse por un momento y sin decir nada ambos corrieron nuevamente hacia las habitaciones.

Tobio entró en la habitación de su padre y se sorprendió al verla completamente ordenada, la cama estaba tendida, las cortinas abiertas y parecía que su papá no había dormido allí. Sin demora corrió hasta la habitación de huéspedes, que era la que había usado Suga, y allí se encontró a Shoyo de pie en la entrada y al mirar hacia la habitación vio a su papá abrazado con Suga, durmiendo en la misma cama, llevaban la misma ropa de la noche anterior y no estaban tapados.

Los pequeños volvieron a mirarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos. Shoyo se llevó un dedo a la boca para indicarle a Tobio que no haga ruido y comenzó a acercarse con mucho cuidado a la cama mientras le hacía una seña, al otro niño, para que haga lo mismo.

Ambos subieron a la cama con mucha cuidado y al grito de "ya" de Shoyo, saltaron sobre la pareja que dormía.

Gritos, risas y algún que otro quejido de dolor no se hicieron esperar para ser seguidos por un ataque de cosquillas de ambos adultos a los niños.

—¿MamáSuga estás bien? —preguntó el pelinaranja con una enorme sonrisa acariciando la mejilla del peligris, cuando dejaron de hacerse cosquillas.

—Estoy muy bien mi pajarito —respondió Suga antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del pequeño— ¿Y tú, dormiste bien? —el pequeño asintió efusivamente y le dió un fuerte abrazo al peligris.

—Siendo más de las diez de la mañana ¿Quieren desayunar? —preguntó Daichi luego de mirar el reloj.

Shoyo gritó "siiiiiiiiiii" y Tobio solo asintió. Los cuatro se levantaron de la cama y se encaminaron a la cocina.

—Tobio —llamó el peligris y el pequeño se detuvo y centró sus ojos en el doncel qué sostenía el perrito de peluche naranja—… gracias cielo, me ayudó mucho —Tobio tomó el perrito y sonrió, sonrojándose un poco, cuando Suga dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Daichi sonrió al verlos así, estaba seguro que había decidido bien, Suga y Shoyo eran lo que ellos necesitaban.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar Shoyo? —preguntó el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza del pequeño pelinaranja, Pero antes de que esté pudiera responder el sonido del timbre llamó la atención de los cuatro.

Daichi abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a él a aquella pareja.

—Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo? —preguntó la mujer abrazando al pelinegro.

—Hola mamá… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —indagó Daichi, mirando a su padre, luego de que su madre lo soltará.

—¡¿No podemos visitar a nuestro hijo y nieto?! —exclamó el hombre haciendo algunos ademanes con sus manos.

—Claro que pueden… pasen —contestó el pelinegro haciéndose a un lado para que sus padres entrarán en la casa.

En la cocina Suga preparaba unas tostadas, mientras se calentaba el agua y el café, y entonces tobio gritando "abuela" llamó su atención. Al voltear vio a Tobio en brazos de una mujer de no más de cincuenta años, de cabello castaño oscuro, con alguna que otra cana, recogido en una coleta y ojos de un hermoso color chocolate, junto a ella había un hombre que también no parecía tener más de cincuenta años, bastante fornido y de la misma altura que Daichi, de cabello negro y ojos también negros.

La pareja saludó cariñosamente a Tobio y luego centraron sus ojos en el doncel y el pequeño pelinaranja que los miraban algo curiosos.

—Padre, madre, ellos son unos amigos —dijo Daichi acercándose a Suga— Sugawara Koushi y su hijo Shoyo —agrego señalandolos antes de mirar al peligris—… ellos son Miroku Sawamura y Sango Iwaizumi, mis padres.

La pareja sonrió ampliamente al notar aquel leve sonrojo en su hijo y en aquel lindo doncel.

 **Hola. Aquí otro cap.**

 **Como extrañaba a Daichi decidí centrarme solo en ellos en este cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ya para el siguiente me centrarse en los Azumane.**

 **Probablemente de ahora en más comiencen a aparecer los padres de los personajes... Solo pensé todo lo que me falta por meter, es un dolor de cabeza, pero bueno de alguna forma lo haré.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar**


	24. Almuerzo en familia

**Mi hijo**

 **Almuerzo en familia.**

Noya se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos al notar que estaba solo. Miró a su alrededor mientras bostezaba y se estiraba un poco. El reloj marcaba las ocho y cuarto, Asahi no estaba en la habitación y entonces escuchó el agua corriendo en el baño de la misma.

Salió de la cama haciendo todo lo posible para no hacer ruido y siguiendo con ese esfuerzo entró al baño. El lugar estaba siendo inundado lentamente por el vapor y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de Noya al ver la silueta de su esposo en la ducha a través de la mampara. Se quitó la ropa interior y la camiseta que usaba para dormir, con cuidado abrió la mampara y entró en la ducha. Asahi terminaba de lavar su cabello y al estar con los ojos cerrados no notó la intrusión de su esposo.

Noya se mordió el labio inferior y sin demora llevó sus manos a la marcada espalda de su esposo, quien dió un pequeño respingo, pero se dejó hacer. Las manos del doncel recorrieron la espalda y luego de pasearse un poco por los abdominales de Asahi comenzaron a bajar hacia el semi erecto miembro de su esposo, el cual comenzó a acariciar mientras dejaba besos y mordidas en esa espalda que tanto le gustaba.

—Yū —exclamó Asahi ya excitado por las caricias de su esposo, quién acababa de rodearlo y ahora estaba frente a él—… amor, no…

Las palabras se quedaron en la garganta del hombre al sentir como su miembro era besado e inmediatamente engullido por la linda y caliente boca de su esposo. Noya comenzó con un vaivén metiendo y sacando el miembro en su boca mientras con una de sus manos masturbaba lo que no entraba en su boca y con la otra jugaba con los testículos de su hombre.

Asahi apenas podía respirar, estaba realmente excitado, no podía negar que su esposo sabía dónde tocarlo o como satisfacerlo y ahora necesitaba más. Sujetó al doncel de la cabeza y lo alejó de su miembro para inmediatamente apoderarse de su boca en un beso apasionado y hambriento, muy hambriento. Mordió el labio inferior de Noya mientras lo levantaba sin ningún problema. Sintió las piernas de su esposo rodeando su cintura y sin demora llevó sus dedos a la entrada del doncel. El agua recorrería ambos cuerpos y Yū no podía dejar de jadear mientras Asahi lo preparaba con sus dedos.

—Amor, ya está bien… te quiere dentro —dijo el doncel con mucha dificultad y Asahi simplemente obedeció.

Lo penetró tratando de ser cuidadoso y cuando su erecto pene entró por completo en Noya, apoyó la espalda de este, contra la azulejada pared y comenzó a embestir aquel pequeño cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo y morderlo. Los gemidos y jadeos retumbaban en el baño, cada vez más alto y solo se detuvieron después de que los golpeara el orgasmo. Se quedaron en esa opción mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración.

—Hacia mucho que no lo hacíamos así —murmuró el doncel con algo de dificultad pero mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hacia mucho que no te metias mientras me duchaba —agregó Asahi antes de volver a besar esos labios ahora algo hinchados por toda la actividad.

Entre besos, caricias y risas terminaron de ducharse y envueltos cada uno en una bata volvieron a la habitación y comenzaron a buscar que ponerse.

—¿Debemos vestir muy formal? —preguntó Asahi mirando sin ganas uno de sus trajes.

—No quiero ir —murmuró el doncel, ganándose toda la atención de su esposo, quien rápidamente se giró y centró sus ojos en él.

—Yū, sé que no te gusta la idea, y sabes que a mí tampoco me agrada —comentó acercándose a la cama y arrodillándose frente a su esposo, quien estaba asentado en el borde la la misma—… pero creo que a pesar de todo debemos hacerlo… recuerda que tu tía Hanna nos rogó que vayamos… amor, puede que en verdad sea importante —agregó acariciando la mejilla de Noya. El doncel cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Nada realmente formal, simple… yo levantó a Dashi tu preparas el desayuno —murmuró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo sonreír a Asahi, quien no dudo en volver a besarlo.

Al mediodía llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde estaban viviendo los padres de Noya. El recepcionista les dió la bienvenida y luego de informar de su llegada, les permitió pasar. El viaje en ascensor hasta el décimo piso se le hizo eterno a Yū, quien no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos mientras veía como Tadashi, en brazos de Asahi, jugaba con su libro de pegatinas, del cual había despegado varias estrellas y las había pegado en sus mejillas y ahora pegaba algunas en la mejilla de Asahi. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del doncel, pero en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, desapareció.

Asahi tomó la mano de Yū, con su mano libre y lo guío por aquel pasillo hasta la puerta correspondiente, y sin demora tocó el timbre, un momento después eran recibidos por una sonriente Momoi, quien los saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Adentro se encontraron a Takano, en la sala, charlando animadamente con Hanna, Takuya y Mutsumi.

Takuya Azumane un fornido y alto pelirrojo, ya con algunos mechones blancos, de ojos marrones, algo rojizos. Mutsumi Hachiouji un doncel apenas más bajo que su esposo, de cabello castaño y algo regordete, que siempre sonreía, lo que hacía que sus ojos marrones, idénticos a los de su hijo, se vieran pequeños.

Todos los presentes centraron su atención en los recién llegados.

—Mumi, abuelo Mumi —gritó Tadashi extendiendo sus manos hacia Mutsumi, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tadashi, mi cielo —dijo Mutsumi apresurandose a tomar en brazos a su nieto y darle unos cuantos besos en las mejillas.

—Padres ¿Qué… ?

—Yo los invite a almorzar —dijo Takano interrumpiendo a Asahi.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú te llevas bien con mis suegros? —indagó Yū frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Hace unos días se comunicaron con nosotros, hemos hablado mucho y está todo bien —respondio Mutsumi mientras su esposo sujetaba y saludaba a Tadashi.

Los saludos fueron rápidos y siguieron con una charla amena y familiar. Noya no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Sus suegros eran geniales, lo aceptaron y lo quisieron como a otro hijo desde el primer momento y se alegraron muchísimo cuando Asahi y él comenzaron su relación, intentaron ayudarlo con sus padres muchas veces, pero estos siempre los rechazaron, por eso se le hacía difícil creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. El doncel solo se mantuvo en silencio, observando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, manteniéndose a la derecha de Asahi, pero a diferencia de su esposo, en ese momento, él no podía dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Apretó un poco el agarre de su mano con la de su esposo e inmediatamente sintió como este hacía lo mismo, miró un momento a Asahi, quien le sonrió con dulzura y luego centró sus ojos en Tadashi que jugaba sentado en el piso frente al enorme ventanal y entonces noto a su madre quien llevaba una gran caja repleta de juguetes para el pequeño.

Yū sabía que su humor no era el mejor, todavía tenía muchas dudas de estar allí y lo único que podía hacer era contenerse para no mandar a sus padres a freír churros e irse de allí. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo había sido su vida al lado de ellos y todo lo que intentaron para separarlo de Asahi. Estaba seguro que se traían algo entre manos, pero no le quedaba otra que esperar y tal vez reconocer que si se estaban esforzando por acercarse.

—Bueno vamos a almorzar —dijo Momoi luego de un rato, guiando a todos hacia la mesa del comedor.

—¿Tú cocinaste? —preguntó Noya algo incrédulo mientras se sentaba entre su esposo y su pequeño.

—¡Que poca fe tienes en tu madre! —dijo Hanna entre risas, provocando risa en Mutsumi y una mirada sería de Momoi.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, si, de yo cociné… Mutsumi y Hanna me ayudaron… me dijeron que te gusta la pasta con salsa boloñesa —Noya la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, todavía sin poder creer lo que su madre decía, esa mujer difícilmente podía prender un mechero de la cocina—… en verdad yo lo hice… a excepción de los fideos que los amaso Mutsumi, el resto lo hice yo —agregó la mujer ante la mirada de su hijo luego volvió a la cocina para traer una norma fuente con la comida.

Aquella pasta se veía y olía muy bien. Mientras todos comían la conversación volvió a irse hacia cualquier tema y Yū solo permanecía en silencio y respondía con algún monosílabo si le preguntaban algo y mantenía su atención más que nada en Tadashi quien empujaba con su mano los fideos, que su papá ya había cortado, hacia la cuchara. La carita del pequeño ya estaba bastante manchada con salsa y eso le recordaba a él mismo.

—Se parece mucho a ti —dijo Takano llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluso de su hijo, quién había estado bastante ausente desde que llegó. Los ojos de Yū se centraron en su padre y este continuó—… cada vez que comíamos algo con salsa te enchastradas todo y tu madre se pasaba la mitad del tiempo intentando limpiarte las manos y la cara.

—Ahhh hasta tus siete casi ocho años, las comidas eran un calvario —agregó Momoi antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Jamás pensaron que era una forma de llamarles la atención, a penas si notaban mi presencia durante el día —dijo Noya en un tono serio, antes de centrar su atención en su plato.

—¡¿Mamá?! —la voz de Tadashi llamó la atención de Noya.

—Tadashi cielo ¿No comes más? —preguntó Hanna, el pequeño la miró y negó con la cabeza—, bien, entonces ven vamos a limpiarte un poco ¿Si? —y sin esperar respuesta lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó hacia el baño.

—¿Yū estás bien? —pregunto un preocupado Asahi al notar que su esposo no se movía.

—Nos vamos, esto no es buena idea —murmuró el doncel poniéndose de pie antes de volver a centrar sus ojos en su padre—… aprecio que lo intentes, pero no estoy listo y no sé si…

—Me estoy muriendo Yū —dijo Takano interrumpiendo las palabras de su hijo y sorprendiendo a Noya y Asahi.

Yū se quedó helado, las ideas no terminaban de ordenarse en su cabeza y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a su madre y luego nuevamente a su padre, en busca de una mentira, de una muy mala broma. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo porque en ese momento apareció Hanna con Tadashi, la mujer dió un rápido vistazo a los presentes y sin perder tiempo se detuvo en Noya, soltó un suspiro y miró a Mutsumi.

—¿Abu Mumi vamos a comprar helado? —dijo Tadashi con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Hanna con una sonrisa y luego murmuró—… así pueden hablar tranquilos.

Mutsumi asintió y tomó a Tadashi en brazos para salir tan rápido como le fue posible seguido por Hanna, quien dijo antes de salir…

—Les aviso cuando estemos volviendo.

Inmediatamente la puerta se cerró tras Hanna y el silencio inundó el lugar.

—Lo siento Yū, no se suponía que te lo dijera hoy… solo quería pasar un momento ameno en familia… quería que tuvieras el recuerdo de una familia que te quiere —dijo Takano dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

—Sabemos que nunca fuimos los mejores padres, pero en verdad te amamos —agregó Momoi sujetando la mano de su esposo.

—¿Cómo… qué tienes? —preguntó con bastante dificultad el doncel.

—Cáncer…

—Pero seguro se puede tratar…

—No en este nivel, está muy avanzado y no es un solo tipo de cáncer —respondió Takano antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Yū, tu padre está tomando un cóctel de medicamentos para soportar el dolor y se niega rotundamente a realizar tratamientos más invasivos —comentó Momoi con algo de tristeza.

—¡¿Qué… cómo?! No es posible, tú no eres así —dijo Noya levantando la voz y señalando a su padre, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—… tú no eres de los que se dan por vencidos ante nada y ahora me vas a decir que no vas a intentar nada para —agregó acercándose a su padre, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos…

—Hijo —dijo Takano poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Yū—… solo, no quiero pasar mis días pasando de un hospital a otro… quiero estar contigo, con mi familia, disculparme y recuperar algo de todo lo que me perdí por ser el grandísimo idiota que siempre he sido —agregó separando un poco a Yū de su pecho para acariciar su mejilla y limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de esos ojos cafés—… realmente quiero pasar el tiempo que me quede junto a ti y darte toda la atención que no te di y te mereces —las lágrimas nublaron los ojos de Takano y rodaron al sentir como su hijo volvía a esconder su rostro en su pecho y lo abrazaba con fuerza—… ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

—Con una condición —murmuró Yū con algo de dificultad luego de un momento de silencio. Hizo otra pausa, se separó un poco y centrando sus ojos en los de su padre agregó—… promete que te tratarlas y harás todo lo posible por seguir con vida, porque si quieres ser un buen padre, tienes que estar dispuesto a serlo por mucho tiempo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en todos los presentes, aunque Yū se mantuvo serio hasta que se padre asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro que se ensanchaba lentamente.

Daichi y Suga prepararon el desayuno para todos mientras los padres del pelinegro les hacían una pregunta tras otra. Suga respondía sin problemas con una sonrisa, pero Daichi les lanzó más de una mirada sería, conocía a su padre y a su madre y para él era evidente que eso era un interrogatorio para saber si Suga era el indicado para él.

—MamaSuga me ayudas —dijo Tobio extendiéndole al doncel la cajita de leche en la que todavía no había podido meter l pajilla. Sango y Miroku miraron sorprendidos al niño y a Suga.

—Claro Chiky —respondió Suga y tomando una tijera cortó la punta de la pajilla que estaba toda aplastada y con la misma tijera perforó el orificio donde debía entrar la pajilla y antes de devolverle la cajita al niño notó las miradas de los padres de Daichi u solo pido lanzarle a una mirada interrogante.

—Todos le dicen mamáSuga —dijo Daichi devuelta con una mirada seria hacia sus padres.

—Ohhh —exclamó Suga comprendiendo el porque de la mirada de la pareja—… un amigo comenzó a decirme así en secundaria porque yo siempre estaba cuidando de todos los del equipo y bueno, así siguió y hoy hasta su hijo me dice así.

La pareja solo sonrió ante la respuesta y ya no se dijo nada más sobre ese tema y mientras desayunaban la charla se volvió cordial y divertida, ya no parecía un interrogatorio.

—Daichi, tienes que invitar a Suga y Shoyo para que los acompañen al cumpleaños de tu abuelo —dijo Sango obteniendo una mirada algo confundida del pelinegro—… Daichi Sawamura dime que no olvidaste que en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de tu abuelo, sabes que hace meses que con tus tías estamos organizando todo.

—Si, si claro, lo tengo agendado desde que iniciaron.con los preparativos.

—Mejor así —dijo Sango con una mirada sería antes de solicitar reír y centrarse en el peligris—, Suga en verdad espero que acompañen a Daichi a la fiesta.

—Si Daichi así lo quiere, no tendría ningún problema —respondió el doncel mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

—Me encantaría que nos acompañaran —murmuró Daichi con una sonrisa que provocó un leve sonrojo en el doncel que solo asintió y eso amplió la sonrisa de Sango, algo le decía que ese doncel era lo que su hijo necesitaba.

 **bien, nuevo cap, espero que les guste.**

 **Reconozco que me tome mi tiempo con este, es que he estado cumpliendo con un amigo, viendo un anime con el que él jodia mucho.** **Este cap. me tomó un poco más escribirlo, porque en si no sabía bien cómo encarar todo, pero finalmente me gustó cómo quedó y espero que a ustedes también.** **Un pequeño y corto lemon al principio, para regalarles lgo de amor.** **Ya dentro de poco aparecerá ushijima, que muchos lo están pidiendo, pero antes conocerán al pequeño Yaku y Lev... Y veremos qué dice Akaashi ante esta situación.** **Gracias por leer y espero en verdad les haya gustado.**


	25. Yaku

**Mi hijo**

 **Yaku**

El castaño caminaba de un lugar a otro en el departamento. No había dormido casi nada en la noche y en un momento de la madrugada simplemente se levantó y comenzó a "ordenar" según él, para mantenerse ocupado. Movió cosas de lugar, revolvió y revisó papeles, cambio el orden de los libros de la biblioteca y cambio las fotos de cada portarretrato en el lugar y luego simplemente se dedicó a cocinar.

El olor a galletas despertó Iwaizumi. Ya sabía que Tooru no estaba en la cama, lo había sentido moverse toda la noche y cuando se levantó simplemente lo dejo y no dijo nada. Conocía bien a su pareja y sabía que cuando no podía dormir por algún problema que le comía la cabeza, lo mejor para ambos era que lo dejara calmarse, ya muchas veces habían discutido bastante feo en esas situaciones… y sabía que desde hacía días la mente de Tooru estaba ocupada pensando en la llegada de su hijo.

Hajime soltó un suspiro algo cansado, pues Tooru no era el único preocupado por la llegada del pequeño, él mismo no dejaba de preocuparse por la posibilidad de que no le agradará al pequeño Yaku. Salió de la cama, solo vestía un bóxer, y sin vestirse siquiera se encaminó hacia la sala y cocina, por el olor era evidente que su pareja estaba allí. En su camino notó que nuevamente algunas cosas habían cambiado de lugar y que las fotografías ya no eran las mismas. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo al ver una de las fotos donde aparecían ambos en uniforme de secundaria, riendo… no recordaba esa foto, pero le encantó al instante, amaba cuando Tooru reía así, aunque probablemente jamás se lo diría.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y siguió su camino hasta la cocina. Vio a Tooru, que usaba un pantalón holgado color negro y una vieja camiseta con un estampado de un extraterrestre, estaba muy concentrado poniendo malvaviscos en las galletas que seguramente recién había sacado del horno, y eso solo amplió su sonrisa.

—Haras que ambos engordemos si sigues así, todavía queda pastel que hiciste ayer —comentó como si nada mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas a pocos pasos de la barra donde Oikawa estaba.

El castaño levantó la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro y respondió…

—Primero buen día, segundo sé que te encantan mis galletas y tercero siempre podemos hacer algo de ejercicio —lo último lo dijo con una mirada cargada de lujuria mientras se llevaba un malvavisco a la boca y chupaba de forma sugerente la punto de su dedo, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien no dudó en acercarse.

—Buen día —murmuró ya casi sobre los labios del castaño, antes de besarlo y saborear al leve dulzor que el malvavisco había dejado en esos tentadores labios—, ¿Te parece bien provocarme ni bien me levanto? —agregó sujetándolo por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo para que sintiera su creciente erección—, espero que estés listo para responsabilizarse de tus actos.

—Solo déjame… meter esto devuelta al horno —dijo Oikawa con algo de dificultad por la excitación, giró entre los brazos de Iwa para tomar la bandeja con galletas y meterla nuevamente al horno, el cual apagó antes de cerrarlo, inmediatamente sintió como esos brazos lo apretaban un poco más fuerte y comenzaban a desvestirlo. Sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre su hombro derecho y como lentamente se movían hacia su cuello—… no me marqués —exclamó, consiguiendo que su pareja dejara lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—, tengo sesión de fotos pasado mañana —agregó en un tono algo inocencia, inflando los cachetes.

—¡¿En serio?! Has estado fuera más de un mes, hace dos días que tú cabeza esta en cualquier lado y no quise presionarte por eso y ahora me dices que tengo que contenerme —el tono y la expresión de Iwa eran cada vez más serios, demostrando que su buen humor acababa de cambiar.

—Lo siento amor, sabes que me —comenzó a decir Tooru pero Iwa lo calló con un repentino beso—… encanta —agregó en un segundo que sus labios de separaron, pero inmediatamente sintió los dientes de Iwa mordiendo su labio inferior mientras le daba una nalgada en el trasero—… salvaje… mierda —murmuro ya casi sin poder respirar, definitivamente ya estaba más que duró y su mente comenzaba a perderse por la excitación—… al diablo todo, no me importa —dijo mientras sentía como su cuerpo era acorralado contra una pared y su boca era tomada en un beso aún más demandante que los anteriores. Sintió otra nalgada más fuerte que la anterior y ya no pudo contener un gemido, entonces noto esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su pareja, había vuelto a perder, pero definitivamente no le molestaba ceder ante ese hombre al que amaba. Dibujo una sonrisa inocente en sus labios y murmuró—… Daddy te extrañe mucho, te necesito Daddy…

—Fuiste un bebé muy malo —murmuró Iwa entrando en ese juego que a ambos les gustaba tanto. Mordió el hombro de Tooru haciendo que este soltara otro gemido—, Daddy te tiene que castigar —agregó bajándole el pantalón y dándole otra nalgada, luego se alejó un poco, lo miró de pies a cabeza dejando algo desconcertado al castaño—… tienes 5 minutos para ponerte algo lindo para Daddy —Tooru abrió mucho los ojos e inmediatamente su sonrisa se amplió, termino de quitarse aquel pantalón holgado, el cual quedó tirado en la cocina, y se apresuró hacia la habitación—, ni un minuto más —concluyó el pelinegro mirando con deseo el trasero de su castaño que se perdía en la habitación.

Si les preguntaban como habían iniciado con aquello, era el día de hoy que ninguno de los dos sabía bien que responder. Nunca creyeron tener ese tipo de fetiches, pero como se dice, una cosa llevó a la otra, nalgadas, ropa interior femenina, esposas, collares, colas y quién sabe cuántas cosas más, aunque no lo llevaban como una forma de vida a ambos les encantaba jugar de aquella forma cada tanto.

—Keiji, ¿Ya sabes cuándo vuelve Boku? —preguntó Kuro antes de llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca.

—¿Cuando no? Dime Kuro ¿Si no me hubieras conocido te hubieras casado con Bokuto? —indagó Kenma con un tono sin expresión antes de dibujar una sonrisa y mirar de reojo a su invitado, quien solo rió ante el comentario.

—Ustedes saben que Boku es el hermano que mis padres no me dieron, nada más, además todos sabemos que Kōtarō muere de amor por mi primo aquí presente —respondió el pelinegro de ojos dorados con una sonrisa ladina.

—Parece que el próximo fin de semana estarán aqui.

—Debe estar insoportable quejándose —comentó Kuro.

—En su última llamada no se quejó y es más se escuchaba feliz —las palabras de Akaashi sorprendieron a la pareja.

—¿Y ya sabes cuál era el asunto importante que debía tratar? —indagó Kenma antes de mirar hacia la sala donde Kei jugaba videojuegos.

—La verdad no volví a preguntar y ayer estuve bastante ocupado con el asunto de Oikawa, luego lo de Suga y lo de Yui.

—Crei que ya no tomarías casos de familiares —dijo Kuro mirando a su primo de reojo.

—No podia dejar a Hajime solo en eso, es preferible que yo me ocupe y que él solo acompañe a Tooru.

—¡¿Quien hubiera dicho que la diva aparecería con un hijo?! —exclamó Kenma mientras revisaba las notificaciones de su celular.

—Bueno es algo que le podría pasar a cualquiera —respondió Kuro quitándole el celular de las manos a su esposo— todos hemos tenido más de una relación antes de nuestra pareja actual y quien no se ha acostado con alguien en esos periodos de pausa o de "necesito pensar" de una relación —el pelinegro sintió la mirada fulminante de los dos donceles, tenía que hacer algo para dispersar esa tensión, e inmediatamente agregó—… a mí me pasó me dijeron necesito tiempo y a los dos días se estaba revolcando con otro tipo… luego te conocí a tí y fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —añadió sonriéndole a kenma—… y Boku, él siempre caía con esa mujer que solo lo usaba cuando no encontraba nada mejor, parecía una maldición y solo se libró de ella cuando te conoció a ti Keiji.

—¡¿Tenias necesidad de recordarme a esa… maldita?! Solo jugaba con él y cuando empezamos a salir empezó a interesarle de verdad, hasta intentó embriagarlo para llevárselo a la cama —dijo entre dientes Akaashi provocando la risa de Kuro.

—Fue tan gracioso, él tan borracho que apenas se mantenía en pie, ella lo arrastraba para sacarlo del boliche y todo lo que él hacía era llorar porque tú no estabas a su lado… si no fuera por Daichi hubiéramos.perdido a Boku esa noche…

—Me llamó llorando porque no estaba a su lado —murmuró Akaashi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—… siempre que estamos separados y toma de más terminan llamándome y hablamos hasta que se duerme —agregó con una mirada algo triste.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó Kenma sonriendo con ternura y el doncel solo pudo asentir—… son tal para cual.

La habitación era un completo desorden había cosas tiradas por doquier y algún que otro juguete sexual tirado por ahí, esposas, collar, sogas, vibradores de diversos tipos y tamaños. La cama estaba más deshecha que de costumbre y allí descansaba la pareja, intentando recuperar el aliento. Tooru usaba unas finas y delicadas medias rosadas que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, la tanga que hacía juego estaba tirada a un lado de la cama junto al casi transparente camisolin, el trasero del castaño estaba bastante rojo por las nalgadas y demás, y el resto de su cuerpo tenía chupetones y marcas de mordidas por todos lados, los muslos, la espalda, abdomen, pecho y sobre todo los hombros. Oikawa estaba acurrucado junto al desnudo cuerpo de Hajime con la cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de éste, sentía uno de los brazos del pelinegro sujetándolo por la cintura y la otra mano jugando con su cabello.

—Definitivamente tendré que suspender la sesión de fotos —murmuró el castaño con una pequeña risa mirando su hombro lleno de marcas.

—Tu iniciaste, no puedes quejarte… sabes que si me dices Daddy el juego inicia —comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina.

—No me quejo… me encanta —susurró Tooru antes de soltar un suspiro—… tendremos que dejarlo ya que Yaku este aquí —agregó haciendo un pequeño puchero que solo provocó risa en el pelinegro.

—Ahhh ya veremos qué hacer… ya que se acostumbre, siempre podemos dejarlo una noche con tus padres o con los míos.

Tooru se levantó un poco, algo sorprendido, y centró sus ojos en los de Hajime.

—¿Crees que lo querrán?

—Tooru, cada vez que los vemos nos preguntan "¿el nieto para cuándo?".

—Lo sé… pero —no pudo decir nada más, pues los labios de Hajime se apoderaron de su boca…

—Lo amaran… yo todavía no lo conozco y ya lo quiero, solo porque es tuyo —dijo con una expresión seria para expresarle que era verdad—… Ahora ¿te parece si acomodamos un poco, salimos a almorzar y compramos lo que nos falta para la habitación de Yaku?

Como respuesta el castaño sonrió y dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pelinegro antes de levantarse.

El lunes Iwaizumi se retiró temprano de la oficina, sabía que aproximadamente a las cinco llevarían al pequeño Yaku Morisuke al departamento y no quería dejar solo a Tooru. El castaño nuevamente casi no durmió por la noche y esa mañana había sido un manojo de nervios, le preocupaba mucho la reacción del pequeño, y como era su costumbre cuando se encontraba así, no había hecho más que enloquecer a Hajime con llamadas y mensajes, por lo que esté decidió volver al departamento para el almuerzo y ya se quedó allí.

Cuando el timbre sonó Hajime atendió el portero y le permitió la entrada al edificio a la mujer y el niño. Volvió a la sala y se encontró solo, miró hacia la puerta y allí vio al castaño, dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta e inmediatamente Hajime pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y unos segundos después vio entrar en la sala a una mujer rubia de lentes con una barriga que delataba ya varios meses de embarazo, a un pequeño de cabello castaño claro y ojos color chocolate, con una expresión algo triste y tras ellos venía Tooru arrastrando una maleta no muy grande.

—Alex, él es Iwaizumi Hajime mi pareja —dijo Tooru señalando al pelinegro—, Iwa ella es Alexandra Yaku García…

—Un gustó —saludo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer.

—Igualmente —dijo está aceptando el saludo y apretón de manos del hombre.

—Y él es Yaku Morisuke —agregó de castaño inclinándose y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

Iwa se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño y con una sonrisa saludó.

—Hola Morisuke —el niño lo miró algo extrañado—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, soy Iwaizumi Hajime —agregó ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Tu eres Iwa? —preguntó al niño mirando de reojo al castaño.

—Si, yo soy Iwa —respondió obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa del niño, la cual se borró al escuchar el timbre del celular de la mujer.

Los tres miraron a la rubia, quien sin demora respondió el mensaje y luego se centró nuevamente en Tooru.

—Me están esperando, me tengo que ir —dijo como si nada antes de inclinarse un poco casi a la altura del niño—, bueno, ya lo hablamos, te quedarás con tu papá, él va a cuidarte, pasaré a verte pronto —el niño hizo un pequeño puchero y sus ojitos comenzaron a nublarse—. Morisuke ya lo hablamos, los niños buenos no lloran —agregó en un murmullo antes de besar la frente del niño, luego volvió a incorporarse—. En la maleta hay ropa, una carpeta con todos los datos médicos que puedan necesitar y su peluche favorito, cualquier cosa me llaman —dijo antes de extenderle una tarjeta al castaño—, estaremos viviendo en esa dirección hasta que nazca el bebé, ahh y mi abogado se comunicará con el tuyo para arreglar todo el papeleo y que no haya problemas de rehacer cosas y demas… un gusto Iwaizumi —agregó lo último volteando a ver al pelinegro, quien en ese momento tomaba en brazos al pequeño castaño.

Sin más rodeos Alex se alejó hasta la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás. El pequeño Yaku la vio irse y no pudo contener las lágrimas, lo había vuelto a dejar, se abrazó al cuello del pelinegro y escondió su rostro, inmediatamente sintió como Iwa acariciaba su espalda y como Tooru se sumaba al abrazo envolviendolo a él y al pelinegro.

—Bebé, todo estará bien, nosotros estamos contigo y te vamos a cuidar siempre —murmuró Tooru antes de dejar un beso en la coronilla del niño.

—Pero soy un niño malo —dijo entre sollozos el pequeño.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo.

—Soy un niño malo, por eso mamá siempre de deja —respondió el niño restregando sus ojitos con sus manos.

—No, no, no… Tu no eres malo, mamá es la que está mal —dijo Tooru bastante molesto…

—Ella está ocupada con otras cosas —agregó Hajime lanzándole una mirada regañadora a Tooru—… y no puede estar contigo, por eso te trajo con nosotros… tu papá y yo te cuidaremos —concluyó mirando con dulzura al niño mientras quitaba las manitos de su rostro y secaba las lágrimas del pequeño.

El niño los miró con duda a ambos y luego les regaló una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.

—¿Quieres conocer tu habitación? La preparamos especialmente para tí —dijo Tooru con una enorme sonrisa que en verdad llamó la atención del niño y sin esperar respuesta tomó al pequeño en brazos y se encaminó hacia la habitación.

Iwa se quedó en su lugar y solo los vio alejarse, sentía que algo se había roto en su interior al ver llorar a ese pequeño y desde ya sabía que haría lo que fuera para que ese niño fuera feliz. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Akaashi, esos papeles debían ser perfectos… nadie alejaría a ese pequeño de ellos.

 **genial estan de suette nuevo cap, me entusiasme escrubienfo y bueno ya que lo tengo aqui se los dejo.**

 **espero que les guste.**

 **gracias por leer y comentar.**


	26. Tiempo sin verte

**Mi hijo**

 **Tiempo sin verte**

—Akaashiiiiiiiiii —la voz se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Keiji ocupaba una pequeña mesa en el exterior de un café. Dió un vistazo a su alrededor y se detuvo en un doncel de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos grises que se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Takao —saludó con una sonrisa cuando el otro estuvo frente a él.

—Keiji chan, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —respondió el otro pelinegro antes de abrazar con fuerza al abogado—… te ves genial primo, radiante… te extrañe mucho en la última reunión familiar —agregó mirando de pies a cabeza a Keiji antes de sentarse en el lugar frente a él.

—Tu te ves muy bien —replicó Keiji entre risas centrando sus ojos en la apenas notoria barriga de su primo—, felicidades, todavía no te lo había dicho en persona… ¿Ya de cuánto estás?

—Gracias, ya estoy entrando en los cinco meses y no te fijes en la ropa holgada, cada día se nota más —dijo Takao con una sonrisa radiante mientras estiraba la remera hacia los lados para que se ajustara más a su vientre.

Una mesera se acerco a ellos y con una sonrisa preguntó…

—¿Saben que van a ordenar?

—Yo quiero helado de chocolate y crema… y un brownie —pidió Takao luego de dudar un momento.

—Para mi… helado de limón con chispas de chocolate y algunas fresas.

—Nuestro helado de limón no trae chocolate, pero si no le molesta puedo hacer que las agreguen encina —comentó la muchacha y Akaashi asintió con una sonrisa como respuesta.

La muchacha se alejó y en cuanto Keiji volvió a centrar su atención en Takao, se encontró con una mirada calculadora y una sonrisa ladina. Le sostuvo la mirada intentando deducir que sucedía, hasta que finalmente Takao hablo…

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el helado de limón a tí? —preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Jamás dije que no me gustara…

—No, pero a ti te encanta el helado de fresa y siempre pides de ese con chocolate o banana… vamos nos conocemos desde bebés —dijo Takao interrumpiendo a su primo.

—¡¿Acaso no puedo tener muchas ganas de tomar helado de limón con chispas de chocolate?! —se quejó Akaashi.

—Estás embarazado —afirmó Takao ampliando su sonrisa y congelando al pobre Akaashi por la sorpresa—… así empecé yo con pequeños antojos que parecían algo normal, pero cuando lo piensas salen de lo común, Shin chan me hizo notar eso, si no era por él no me habría dado cuanta que estaba comiendo más tomates y frutas de lo que acostumbraba.

—Takao no estoy embarazado —dijo Keiji con una mirada seria, en ese momento llegó la mesera, les dejó sus órdenes y volvió a alejarse—… no he tenido ni nauseas, ni mareos, ni nada que indique la posibilidad de un embarazo.

Takao soltó un suspiro cansado antes de tomar la cuchara y llevarse un poco de helado a la boca.

—No todos los embarazos son iguales —agregó con una sonrisa antes de resignarse con ese tema, pues su primo era un hueso duro de roer—… cambiando de tema, no fuiste a la reunión familiar que organizó la abuela… está molesta.

—Lo sé, ella, el abuelo y mamá me llamaron para quejarse… pero saben que no voy a ir a un lugar donde esté mi padre…

—¿Todavía no pueden arreglar eso?

—No y realmente dudo que alguna vez se arregle… intentó pagarle a Kōtarō para que me deje y como eso no funciono llevó las cosas a otro nivel, creyendo que no me iba a enterar lo que planeaba… él no quiere ver lo feliz que soy, ni saber cuánto nos amamos Kōtarō y yo… hasta que eso no cambie todo seguirá igual —respondió Keiji en un tono molesto que se iba volviendo triste a medida que hablaba.

—Te entiendo, recuerda que Shintaro tuvo que pasar las pruebas que le puso mi padre para que lo aceptara —dijo Takao sin poder evitar reír al recordar todo lo que su esposo tuvo que pasar.

—Pero finalmente lo aceptó —agregó Keiji soltando un suspiro antes de llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Dejaste al psicólogo y nunca llamaste al que te recomendé —dijo Takao luego de un momento de silencio.

—Me cuesta abrirme a alguien más, me es más fácil hablar contigo

—Keiji, sabes que soy psicólogo infantil, que te portes como un niño con este tema no significa que lo seas..

—En verdad no te cité aquí para hablar de eso —Takao volvió a suspirar y le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara— ¿Recuerdas a mi primo Hajime Iwaizumi?

—Claro, trabaja contigo y varías veces los he ayudado en algún caso, al igual que Shin chan ¿Que sucede, otro caso? —indagó antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca con un trozo de brownie y helado.

—Mas o menos… la pareja de Hajime tiene un hijo y la madre del niño está decidida a dejarle la custodia completa… yo me encargaré de todo lo legal y creemos que sería bueno que el pequeño tenga algunas sesiones contigo… por lo que Hajime me contó parece que se siente abandonado y culpable de que su mamá lo deje… sería fantástico si pudieras hacerlo tú pero si no por favor recomiéndame a alguien.

—¿Cuantos años tiene? —Akaashi levantó cuatro dedos como respuesta—. Ok, haremos una cita para evaluar la situación y entonces decidiré si lo atiendo yo o lo envío con alguien más… Shintaro está insoportable para que ya dejé de trabajar, pero me siento bien así que lo único que hice fue pasar algunos de los casos más difíciles a un colega… le dije a Shin chan que no tomaría a nadie más, pero si no se entera todo estará bien —respondió el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa mientras acariciaba su barriga.

—Señor Sawamura, lo busca un señor Ushijima, no tiene cita pero insiste —la voz de su secretaria se escuchó por el altavoz del teléfono y Daichi se sorprendió, dejó lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar aquel apellido.

—No se preocupe señora Li, lo recibiré, que pasé —respondió antes de apretar un botón del teléfono para cortar la comunicación.

Un fornido y alto castaño entró en la oficina. Se acercó a Daichi, quien ya estaba a unos pasos de su escritorio, y se dieron un corto apretón de manos como saludo.

—Wakatoshi, bienvenido, mucho tiempo sin vernos —saludó Daichi antes de señalar la silla frente al escritorio para que se sentara.

—Hola Daichi —murmuró el castaño sentándose y viendo como el pelinegro rodeaba el escritorio para volver a ubicarse en su lugar.

—Supongo que vienes por el acuerdo matrimonial —dijo la abogada buscando algo en uno de sus cajones.

—Si… lamento molestar con eso, pero mi madre organizo todo y…

—No confías en ella —comentó el pelinegro llenando el silencio que su primo acababa de hacer—, bien qué haces en no confiar —Wakatoshi lo miró sin cambiar su expresión seria—… según esto al casarse ambos obtiene un porcentaje de acciones del otro, el cual incrementará cuando tengan hijos, cada quien conservará su patrimonio, o sea si te separas y tú compraste la casa tú te quedas con ella, hasta ahí creo que todo está bien...

—Si eso ya me habían comentado que sería así.

—Pero, lo que sigue a mi personalmente me molestó, yo no lo haría bajo esos términos, ambos estarán en el consejo directivo de ambas empresas, ninguno de los dos podrá hacer movimientos de dinero mayores a los diez mil dólares si no tiene autorización de tu madre y del padre de Riko —la expresión del castaño iba cambiando lentamente, volviéndose más dura y sería, si eso era posible—… y así siguen varias cosas más, pero quiero mencionar uno en específico, que no sé si ya te lo han comentado… Riko tiene que quedar embarazada antes del primer año de matrimonio, de no ser así, se pondrán en venta el cinco por ciento de sus acciones en todas las empresas y lo mismo si a los siguientes seis meses no sucede y así —la respiración del castaño comenzó a alterarse y su ceño fruncido denotaba lo molesto que estaba.

—Pero como se le ocurre, está realmente loca si piensa que voy a firmar eso —afirmó con una mirada cargada de decisión—… por ahora lo que menos quiero es tener hijos con Riko.

—Wakatoshi, hay una cosa más, no sabíamos bien que era o a que se refería, así que decidimos investigarlo con Akaashi… ¿Sabes que es Katkua?

—Hay dos cosas con ese nombre, una propiedad enorme y una fábrica textil, ambas ubicadas en un pueblo no muy grande, el pueblo natal de mi abuela materna, se que la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo trabajan en la fábrica, mi abuela es la dueña y evidentemente pasará a mi madre cuando ella ya no esté, madre está esperando que eso suceda para vender todo, no le gusta ese lugar.

—Uno de los puntos dice que renuncias a todos tus derechos sobre Katkua.

—No tiene sentido, dudo que esas propiedades lleguen hasta mi, ya te dije en cuanto mi madre tenga poder sobre ellas las va a vender.

—En realidad ya es tuyo, todo está bajo una antigua cláusula que dice que la propiedad y la fabrica pasan directamente al primogénito de cada heredero, en cuanto esté nace, por lo tanto desde que naciste todo Katkua es tuyo y en cuanto tengas un hijo será de él, podrás administrarlo y demás pero no venderlo… tu abuela es la que se encarga de todo, al parecer evitó decirle la verdad a tu madre por bastante tiempo —se hizo un momento de silencio entre ellos y finalmente Daichi continuó—… Wakatoshi sé que no es asunto mío, pero tengo que decirlo… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué sigues dejando que tú madre controle tu vida? No conozco a Riko Aída, pero ¿En verdad la quieres? ¿En verdad te hace feliz?... Recuerda que yo pase por un mal matrimonio y no te deseo lo mismo.

—Riko está bien… puede ser algo mandona a veces y su comida es horrible, pero nos llevamos bien —respondió el castaño con un tono nada expresivo…lo que a Daichi se le hizo bastante triste, su primo no era feliz y si nadie hacía algo no lo sería jamás.

—Lo que me dices no es suficiente ni para convivir con ella y tú pretendes casarte… dime Wakatoshi ¿Cuando fue la última vez que fuiste feliz, que sonreíste y te dijiste a ti mismo no necesito nada más que esto?

—¿Eso importa por que… ? —preguntó el castaño alargando la "e".

—Porque, si no puedes responder eres una causa pérdida, morirás solo, viejo y amargado.

"El pelirrojo dejó un beso en su hombro y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, era su costumbre antes de caer dormido luego de hacer el amor. Sintió la sonrisa en los labios del doncel, mientras esté enredaba su pierna con la suya. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del castaño mientras veía como su amado doncel se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos. Era feliz, no necesitaba nada más que a aquel pelirrojo a su lado".

El recuerdo llegó de golpe y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en la sonrisa de Satori mientras cantaba levantando sus dedos.

—Hace tiempo fui feliz, no necesitaba nada más que a él… pero se fue y con él se fueron mis días de felicidad —murmuró en un tono que sonaba realmente triste.

—¿Por qué se fue?

—No lo sé… todo estaba bien pero de repente un día se fue sin ninguna explicación.

—Para eso querías el investigador —afirmó Daichi mirando el reloj y poniéndose de pie—… tengo que irme, pero vienes conmigo, hace mucho que no ves a Tobio y quiero presentarte a alguien —vio que el castaño estaba a punto de replicar y se apresuró a interrumpirlo—, además nos fuimos un poco de tema, tenemos que terminar de hablar de ese contrato.

El castaño finalmente aceptó acompañar a Daichi. Le ordeno a su chófer que lo siguiera y sin muchas explicaciones subió al auto del pelinegro. Durante el camino la charla fue sobre aquel acuerdo matrimonial, era más que evidente que su madre y los abogados de esta le estaban tendiendo una trampa con aquel documento.

Daichi se detuvo ante una casa y le dijo que habían llegado, cosa que sorprendió al castaño, definitivamente esa no era la casa de su primo. Se acercó a su auto, le pidió las llaves a su chófer y le dió el resto del día libre junto con algo de dinero para que pudiera tomar un taxi.

Tobio contaba, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyado sobre la pared, mientras Shoyo y Taichi corrían por el jardín buscando donde esconderse. En el interior de la casa, más específicamente en la sala Suga y Tendō hablaban de trabajo mientras el pelirrojo le mostraba los diseños de personajes que había hecho para el próximo libro del peligris y definitivamente a Suga le encantaba cómo trabajaba el pelirrojo.

—¿Te parece si hacemos una pausa y preparamos la merienda? —dijo Suga poniéndose de pie.

—Claro —respondió un alegre Tendō poniéndose de pie de un salto, para seguir al doncel que ya se encaminaba hacia la cocina

—¿Y que tal la convivencia con Aone? —preguntó Suga mientras sacaba las tazas para los niños.

—Muy bien… no me había dado cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba, aunque es un consentidor, cualquier cosa que a Taichi se le ocurra él la consigue… algún día va a ser una pareja y un padre maravilloso —comentó mientras servía unas cuantas galletas en un plato.

—Si eso es seguro.

—¿Suga, tú que sabes de Futakuchi Kenji… lo conoces?

—Sé que es el abogado de la ex de Daichi… creo que estudió en el extranjero, pero no sé mucho más… ¿Por qué? Podemos preguntarle a Daichi si quieres… ¿Por qué tu interés en él? —indagó curioso el peligris mientras dejaba las tazas con leche en la mesa.

—Por Aone —respondió el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta y se mordió el labio inferior al notar lo que acababa de hacer y ver esa sonrisa maliciosa en Suga—… pero no puedes decirle nada —pidió al ver la enorme sonrisa de emoción en el doncel…

—Ok, pero tienes que contarme todo —murmuró Suga acercándose al pelirrojo y golpeando suavemente el hombro de este—… y quién sabe, quizás hasta te ayude.

Ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, sonó el timbre.

—Seguiremos con este tema luego,yo abro, tú llama a los niños —dijo Suga entes de alejarse hacia la puerta.

Satori salió al patio y luego de dar un rápido vistazo encontró a Tobio y Taichi junta a uno de los árboles mirando hacia la copa del mismo. El doncel comenzó a acercarse lentamente y ante la curiosidad levantó la mirada hacia donde miraban los niños, para encontrarse con Shoyo abrazado a una rama, de la cual comenzaba a resbalar. El pelirrojo corrió lo que le falta ahora el árbol y se detuvo bajo en pequeño extendiendo los brazos.

—Sueltate Shoyo, yo te atrapó.

El niño dudo un momento y finalmente se soltó, siendo atraso en el aire por Tendō, quien lo abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarlo en el piso.

—¡¿Como subiste hasta ahí?! Será mejor que Suga no se entere —agregó el pelirrojo mirando a los tres niños, quienes asintieron.

—Gracias —dijo el pelinaranja antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del doncel.

—De nada… bien vamos adentro, a lavarse las manos que la merienda está lista.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa y Tendō no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la pequeña discusión entre Tobio y Shoyo.

—Shoyo tonto.

—Yo no soy tonto

—Que si…

—Que no…

—Bueno ya basta y apresurense —dijo Tendō. Los tres niños lo miraron de reojo luego corrieron al interior de la casa.

Tendō entró a la sala con una enorme sonrisa luego de escuchar a Suga pedirle a los niños que no corran. El doncel dió un rápido vistazo, pasó por Suga, por Daichi y se quedó helado al ver a aquel fornido y alto castaño de ojos marrones, idénticos a los de su niño.

—Wakatoshi…

—Satori…

Murmuraron al unísono sin poder despegar sus ojos del otro, ignorando por completo a la pareja que los observaban.

 **otro capítulo, terminado y publicado, espero les guste.**

 **finalmente apareció Wakatoshi, para quienes lo pedían y pronto podran saber un poco de la historia de él y Satori.**

 **Como siempre gracias y nos leemos pronto.**


	27. ¿Por qué?

**Mi hijo**

 **¿Por qué?**

Un pequeño temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Satori, su sonrisa había desaparecido y ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Su cabeza era un caos, no sabía que hacer o decir, no esperaba encontrarse allí con él, no después de tanto tiempo.

—Satori…

—Wakatoshi sé —comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que los niños estaban volviendo—… será mejor que hablemos luego —murmuró antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Papá —dijo Tobio corriendo hacia Daichi, quien lo levantó y recibió un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola chiky ¿te portaste bien? —el niño asintió y luego ambos centraron sus ojos en el castaño—, saluda al tío Wakatoshi.

El castaño quitó sus ojos del pelirrojo y miró al niño, hizo una pequeña mueca que parecía una sonrisa y se acercó a saludar al pequeño, mientras tanto Suga se acercó a Satori.

—Tendō ¡¿Es él?! —exclamó el peligris en un susurro antes de mirar al pequeño pelirrojo que se acercaba a la mesa con Shoyo—… tienen los mismos ojos… ¿Necesitas que haga algo?

—No te preocupes Suga —susurró antes de ampliar su sonrisa y centrándose en su pequeño se acercó a la mesa para merendar.

Los niños merendando sin prestar demasiada tensión, pero para los adultos el ambiente se había vuelto algo tensó. Wakatoshi casi no intervenía en la conversación y Tendō podía sentir esos ojos marrones sobre él, inspeccionando lo, acribillando lo con preguntas y suplicando respuestas. En cuanto los niños terminaron y volvieron a salir al patio, la situación adentro pareció empeorar.

—¿Tendō, como van las ilustraciones para el libro? —indagó Daichi en un intento de aminorar ese pesado ambiente.

—Excelente ya tenemos el diseño de personajes y algunos ambientes…

—¿Eres ilustrador? —el castaño interrumpió a Satori y este solo lo miró y asintió—, siempre me gustaron tus dibujos, son únicos, igual que tú… que bueno que hayas seguido tu sueño.

—Lo prometi —murmuró el pelirrojo bajando la mirada y centrándose en la taza vacía ante él.

—Voy a ver qué hacemos los niños, ven conmigo Daichi —dijo en un tono muy bajo el peligris poniéndose de pie para luego tomar la mano del mencionaron y prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia el patio, cosa que pareció no ser notada por la pareja que quedó a solas.

—Seguí mi sueño hasta lograrlo… pero tú lo abandonaste, dejaste de jugar, siempre dijiste que te hacia feliz y que serías la más grande estre…

—Estrella del vóley… a ti te gustaba decir eso, y a mi me encantaba como sonaba cuando tú lo decías… pero el vóley dejo de hacerme feliz, algo faltaba y llegó un momento en el que no pude seguir.

—Imagino que debes ser feliz ahora… leí por ahí que te vas a casar —exclamó Satori en un tono que sonaba más dolido de lo que esperaba.

—Es algo que mi madre está planeando —comentó sin perder detalle del rostro de Satori, quería intentar leerlo lo mejor posible—… pero todavía no sé bien qué hacer ¿Tu que me recomiendas?

—¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?! —dijo de repente el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, pero esquivando la mirada del castaño—… si eres feliz con ella solo hazlo, de pasó tu madre también será feliz —estaba molesto, le dolía saber que el castaño se casaría y no se esperaba que le saliera con eso, aún cuando sabía que siempre le terminaba preguntando que hacer cuando no estaba convencido, después de todo ¿Quién se casa sin estar convencido?

—Satori —el pelirrojo apenas levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre y por reflejo intentó retroceder al notar que Wakatoshi, con paso decidido, se acercaba a él. Sintió que aquellos fuertes brazos lo atrapaban en un abrazo, aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba inundó sus sentidos y no pudo resistirlo, correspondió aquel abrazo, su enojo se disipó, escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba demasiado ese perfume, ese calor, los latidos de ese corazón y sobre todo como sonaba su nombre cuando él lo decía—… solo hay una persona en el mundo que me hace feliz… pero me dejó hace cinco años, tres meses y veintidós días... y todavía no sé por qué —agregó el castaño antes de separarse un poco y centrar sus ojos en los de Satori—… solo dime ¿Por qué? Luego haré lo que quieras si… —no pudo terminar sus palabras pues Tendō se lo impidió apoyando los dedos sobre los labios del castaño.

—Lo siento… yo… yo —la frase no terminaba de formarse en la cabeza del pelirrojo, lo único que podía hacer era ver esos ojos marrones que lo miraban suplicando, llenos de tristeza… y supo que estaba perdido, nunca pudo resistirse a esos ojos—… te contaré… pero no aquí… tengo mucho que contarte —concluyó quitando su mano de los labios del castaño y dibujando una sonrisa, la más real de ese día.

—Tengo el auto afuera, dime a donde y vamos —dijo el castaño deshaciendo el abrazo, aunque era más que notorio que no quería soltarlo.

—Mi casa, la que era de mi madre —murmuró Tendō acercándose a la puerta balcón que daba al patio. Observó a la pareja que jugaba al vóley con los niños y soltó un suspiro antes de salir—… Tai, ven cielo nos vamos.

Suga se acercó a Tendō acompañando a Taichi, quien hacía un pequeño puchero pues quería seguir jugando.

—¿Todo bien? —el pelirrojo solo asintió ante la preguntó y Suga agregó—… si quieres Taichi puede quedarse esta noche aquí.

—Gracias Suga, pero prefiero tenerlo conmigo —respondió Satori con un leve temblor en la voz.

—Mamá, ¿Tas bien?

—Si bebé —dijo levantando al pequeño en brazos—… tengo mucho que hablar con mi amigo Wakatoshi y estoy seguro que te encantará conocerlo.

El pequeño centró sus ojitos en el castaño y recién en ese momento Wakatoshi se fijó en el niño, al que apenas le había prestado atención… esos ojitos marrones eran idénticos a los suyos y si no fue por el peinado y el color de cabello tan rojizo, ese niño podría ser un reflejo de él mismo, cuando era niño. Tanto Taichi como Wakatoshi mantenían su expresión seria.

—De tal palo —murmuró Suga junto al oído de Satori—… suerte, cualquier cosa llámame.

Luego de una rápida despedida y una advertencia de Daichi a Wakatoshi, el pelirrojo y su pequeño iban en el auto del castaño hacia su hogar, aquella pequeña casa que habían dejado hacía algunas semanas. El viaje fue algo silencioso al parecer tanto Satori cómo Wakatoshi tenían muchas cosas que acomodar en su cabeza, mientras Taichi jugaba con el celular de su mamá.

—¿Taichi, cuantos años tienes? —preguntó de repente Wakatoshi, observando al niño por el espejo retrovisor.

—Quatre —respondió el niño sin despegar sus ojos del juego, pero inmediatamente se corrigió—… cuatro y medio.

—Ohh —exclamó el castaño ganándose una mirada de reojo del doncel, al cual no le dió mucha importancia— ¿Y tu papá?

—Wakato… —Satori intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su niño.

—Sodo somos mamá, sho y el tío Aone… a mamá no le gusta habar de... papá —el niño terminó la frase en un susurro, mirando con algo de precaución a su madre.

Luego de eso el silencio volvió a reinar en el auto. Satori centró sus ojos en la ventanilla, Taichi los miró por un momento a cada uno y luego volvió a centrarse en el juego, mientras Wakatoshi volvía a analizar todo en su cabeza, haciendo cuentas una y otra vez. Ni bien bajaron del auto Taichi corrió hacia la casa de al lado, donde una mujer de unos setenta años arreglaba un pequeño cantero, en compañía de un perrito negro que corrió hacia el niño en cuanto lo vió, la mujer sonrió al verlo y se acercó a saludar al pequeño.

—En verdad tienes mucho que explicarme —murmuró Wakatoshi sin quitar sus ojos del niño que en ese momento le hacía cosquillas al perrito.

—Hola señora Mizaky —saludó el pelirrojo, ignorando las palabras del castaño, mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta de la casa—, Tai ven adentro.

—Hola Satori, déjalo jugar un rato con Copo, yo lo vigilo, cuando entre lo llevó —dijo la mujer y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera replicar agregó— y no digas nada no es ninguna molestia.

Satori sonrió, abrió la puerta y entró a la casa seguido por el castaño, con un rápido vistazo notó que todo estaba incluso más acomodado que cuando se fueron y confirmó que Aone había enviado a alguien a limpiar aún cuando él le había dicho que no hacía falta, entonces recordó al albino y decidió llamarlo, sacó el celular y marcó el número, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar café.

—Aone, surgió algo, tengo que hablar con alguien, estamos en mi casa, todo está bien, Tai está conmigo, cualquier cosa te llamo —terminó dejando un mensaje, pues el teléfono lo mando al contestador.

Wakatoshi observó cada paso de Satori hasta la cocina y luego inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, recordaba aquella casa, Satori se crió allí y ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos allí, antes y después de iniciar su relación.

"La habitación del pelirrojo era un caos como siempre. Satori leía un manga tirado en el piso a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama, que en ese momento era ocupada por el castaño quien también debería estar leyendo un manga, pero en ese momento sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar las expresiones del pelirrojo mientras leía.

Hacía tiempo que los ojos de Wakatoshi se desviaban en todo momento hacia Satori y sentía que su estómago daba vueltas cada vez que el pelirrojo sonreía y ese sensación era mayor cuando esas sonrisas eran solo para él, se sentía feliz cuando lo tenía a su lado y quería verlo sonreír para siempre. Ya había escuchado hablar a sus primos y algunos amigos de esas sensaciones, por lo que sabía que significaba… estaba enamorado, muy enamorado de ese doncel.

—Wakatoshi, sé que soy muy atractivo, pero tus ojos deberían estar en ese manga, no sobre mí —comentó entre risas el pelirrojo mirando de reojo al castaño.

—Tienes razón…

—Claro que la tengo —presumió Satori sentándose en el piso y apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama—… ese manga es fantástico no puedes per…

—Eres lo más hermosos que me ha pasado y me gustas demasiado —dijo Wakatoshi interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo al pelirrojo— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El rostro de Satori se puso casi tan rojo como su cabello y luego de un momento de silencio donde el castaño no le quitó los ojos de encima, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a asentir antes de saltar sobre el castaño para besarlo.

—Wakatoshi, tu eres hermoso pero demasiado lento, no tienes idea cuanto hace que espero esto, me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho —agregó el pelirrojo antes de volver a besarlo."

—Bien, café y algunas galletas envasadas es todo lo que tengo, hace algunas semanas que no estamos viviendo aquí —la voz de Satori sacó al castaño de sus recuerdos y lo vio sentándose en el sillón frente a la pequeña mesa donde había dejado una bandeja con dos tazas y lagunas galletas.

Wakatoshi no dijo nada y solo se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y por un momento centró sus ojos en el portarretratos que estaba sobre la mesita, donde podía verse una foto de Satori con un pequeño Taichi, de aproximadamente un año, en sus brazos, ambos con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros. El castaño tomó el portarretratos y soltando un suspiro murmuró…

—Cuatro años y medio, si a eso le sumó nueve meses de embarazo, me da exactamente el tiempo que me dejaste… sus ojos son idéntico a los míos y se parece mucho a mi cuando tenía esa edad —buscó la mirada del pelirrojo, y encontró aquellos ojos rojos algo nublados—… es mío ¿Verdad?

—Si… y se parece más a ti de lo que imaginas, fue mi razón de vivir y sonreír desde que supe de su existencia —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ya no dijo nada, decidió esperar, pues en verdad no sabía cómo podía reaccionar el castaño.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —la expresión del castaño apenas si mostraba cambio, pero Satori notó la tristeza y decepción en su rostro, a pesar del tiempo todavía podía leer a la perfección a Wakatoshi.

—Es largo y… no sé… ¿Por dónde…? —comenzó Satori, pero se detuvo.

—Solo empieza por el principio… ¿por qué?… ¿acaso hice algo qué...?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir negando con la cabeza—, tu eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y la mejor pareja que cualquiera pudiera desear… y estoy seguro de que serías un padre maravilloso —volvió a hacer una pausa y tomando fuerzas de algún lugar en su interior continuó— no sé si me creerás o no, pero quiero que recuerdes algo, yo nunca te mentí y nunca lo haré —observó como el castaño asentía y soltó un suspiro—, estar contigo me hacía feliz como nada en el mundo, mi madre nos apoyaba, pero la tuya… nunca le agrade a esa mujer, y sé que probablemente dirás lo de siempre "lo que ella diga no tiene que importarte" pero cuando una persona con su poder está dispuesta a lastimar a todos los que amas, uno acepta cualquier condición —las lágrimas rodaban sin control por las mejillas del pelirrojo. Sintió las manos del castaño en sus mejillas intentando secar, torpemente, las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer y cuando miró aquellos ojos marrones se encontró con una de esas expresiones que aterraba a cualquiera.

—Lo sabía esa mujer es el diablo ¿Qué te hizo? —la pregunta fue un susurro, casi una súplica.

—Practicamente desde que se enteró que salíamos no perdía oportunidad de decirme lo insignificante que era y que no era suficiente para ti, que solo era un capricho y un estorbo…

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—A esa altura ya no me importaba lo que dijeran de mi, cuando notó eso dejo de insistir y comenzó a atacar en donde si podía dolerme… de repente mi madre perdió el trabajo comenzó a tener problemas financieros y deudas y de un momento a otro estaba a punto de perder la casa, eso era todo lo que le quedaba… entonces recibí una visita de tu madre…

"El pelirrojo entró en el departamento, había pasado la mitad de su día en casa de su madre consolando a la pobre mujer que estaba a punto de perderlo todo, sin una explicación aparente, y él se debatía entre contarle o no a su pareja, aún cuando su madre no quería que lo hiciera. Dio un rápido vistazo al pequeño apartamento que compartía con su pareja y notó que todavía no había llegado, miró el calendario y vio que Wakatoshi había anotado que ese día tendría un entrenamiento extra, soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón dispuesto a dormir allí hasta que su castaño llegara, pero con el sonido del timbre supo que sus planes no serían posibles. Rogó por qué solo fuera un vecino que buscaba algo, pero jamás esperó encontrarse con esa mujer ante su puerta.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de ojos rojos, cabello castaño oscuro, completamente recogido en un enorme moño y vestida con un elegante kimono lila, con estampado de flores en rosa y blanco, le mostró una sonrisa que dejó helado al pelirrojo.

—Señora Ushijima que rato tenerla aquí —dijo Satori mirando a los lados sólo para confirmar que la mujer iba sola—… si busca a su hijo, él…

—No está, ya lo sé, vengo a hablar contigo —dijo la mujer comenzando a avanzar para meterse al departamento. Satori rodó los ojos y la dejó pasar, conocía a Kagura Ushijima, ese mujer no se rendía.

—He tenido un día difícil por lo que le agradecería que sea rápida y vaya directo al punto —dijo Satori dejando ver su malestar antes de sentarse en el sillón.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí más de lo necesario —replicó la mujer mirando con asco a su alrededor— ¿Te gustó mi regalo? —Satori la miró algo confundido y ella solo amplió su sonrisa—… ¿en qué te gustaría que convierta la casa de tu madre, una tienda, departamentos, tal vez compré toda la manzana y haga algo enorme?

—¡¿Usted es la causante de los problemas de mi madre?!

—Debiste dejar a mi hijo cuando te lo dije, tú no eres para él… y si tengo que repetir lo que pasó con Takashi lo haré…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Satori, más que sorprendido, él sabía que el padre de Wakatoshi había muerto hacía años, tuvo un accidente de tránsito y quedó en coma, hasta que la familia decidió desconectarlo.

—Wakatoshi es mi único hijo y si no va a hacer lo que yo quiero, prefiero que sea un vegetal por el que yo decidire.

—Usted… usted no… no sería… capaz de —Satori había comenzado a temblar y no podía sostenerle la mirada a esa mujer, realmente daba miedo…

—Para alguien en mi posición y con mis contactos es muy fácil conseguir alguien que haga un cóctel de drogas que deje inconsciente por años a Wakatoshi… pero tú puedes cambiar eso, puedes salvarlo a él y a tu madre… tu eres la razón por la que él ya no hace lo que yo quiero y eso no me gusta… te quiero lejos de él, no lo llames ni le escribas, si en dos semanas sigues aquí los que amas lo lamentaran —la mujer miraba con odio al pelirrojo, que en ese momento tenía los ojos completamente nublados por las lágrimas.

—Usted…

—Ahh, una cosa más si le dices algo de esto a Wakatoshi, mis planes no cambiaran, haré lo que sea para mantener lo que es mío y ni él, ni tu, ni nadie me van a quitar lo que me pertenece —agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta—… Takashi Iwaizumi quería dejarme, llevarse todo lo que me pertenece y a Wakatoshi, al parecer había olvidado que dijo "hasta que la muerte nos separe"... Dos semanas —fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

El cuerpo de Satori temblaba sin control, casi no podía creer lo que acababa de pasarle, pero conocía a esa mujer y sí, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Miró el reloj y luego de dudar un momento allí del departamento rumbo a la casa de su madre, tenía que pensé muy seriamente que hacer y sabía que en ese estado, no podría ocultarle a Wakatoshi que algo sucedía."

 **esta cap me costó bastante, hay tanto detras de esta pareja que todavia no se como meterlo todo, pero ya vere que hacer, por ahora creo que la idea mas o menos quedo.**

 **Espero que les guste y como siempre grácias por leer.**


	28. ¿Por qué ll

**Mi hijo**

 **¿Por qué? ll**

—Me aterraba la idea de dejarte, pero temía mucho más por lo que ella podría hacer… de pequeño aprendí que con personas así no se juega porque harán lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren, por alguien como tú madre yo perdí a mi padre y si se hubiera metido solo conmigo no me hubiera importado, pero mi madre no se merecía eso y tú tampoco —Satori hablaba muy rápido mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y Wakatoshi solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza—… sé cómo te trató desde pequeño y no podía permitir que hiciera todo lo que me dijo que te haría —el doncel se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Wakatoshi , no quería soltarlo, no quería perderlo, no quería que ella lo lastimara… recordó los ojos de esa mujer y sus lágrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad—… su mirada me dió mucho miedo, esa mujer dijo que te haría lo mismo que a tu padre, estaba dispuesta a convertirte en un vegetal solo para alejarte de mi —dijo con la voz completamente temblorosa separándose un poco para mirar a su castaño, entonces acarició esas mejillas y dejó un corto beso en aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba—… te amo, por eso preferí estar lejos de ti pero saber que estabas bien… mi madre me comprendió y me ayudó, un profesor me había comentado de una beca en Francia, sólo tenía que llenar unos papeles y todo estaría listo, acepte y me fuí… aproveché esos tres días que te ibas con el equipo… no podía mentirte o despedirme sin ponerme en evidencia, porque en verdad no quería dejarte —murmuró antes de secarse los ojos con las manos—… llevaba casi dos meses en Francia cuando comencé a sentirme mal y me enteré que estaba embarazado, entonces mi miedo creció, no quería que esa mujer supiera de mi bebé…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, ella no hará nada… no permitiré que los toque a ninguno de los dos —murmuró el castaño antes de dejar un beso en los labios de Satori—…Debiste decírmelo en ese momento.

—Lo intenté cuando supe que esperaba a Tai, pero ella tenía demasiado control sobre tu vida, no había forma de que pudiera hacerte llegar un mensaje, tuve que mudarme más de una vez y hace muy poco que volví a ser Tendō Satori… en Francia me encontré con Aone Takanobu, nos hicimos muy amigos y él y su madre me ayudaron en todo —agregó el pelirrojo casi en un susurro.

—Con razón era imposible encontrarte —dijo el castaño con un tono algo triste mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pelirrojo—… cuando volví de ese viaje de tres días y encontré esa nota "cuídate mucho, te extrañaré" no supe qué hacer, no entendía qué había pasado… hasta donde sabía estábamos bien, todavía tenía el chupetón que me habías hecho en el muslo cerca de la entrepierna —una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios del pelirrojo al escuchar eso, recordaba esa última noche que pasaron juntos y estaba convencido que esa noche hicieron a Taichi—… tu madre me evitaba y ninguno de tus conocidos sabía nada de ti… mi madre insistía en que conseguiste a otro y te largaste… contraté a alguien para que te buscará, localizaron tu pasaporte hasta Francia y luego ya nada, era como si la tierra te hubiera tragado en cuando pisaste ese país…

—Mi madre contactó a un amigo de mi padre en París y él me ayudó en todo, luego los Aone se encargaron del resto —murmuró Satori, se sentía culpable. Él había sufrido al irse, pero sabía que Wakatoshi probablemente había sufrido lo mismo o más que él, y con esa madre de seguro sufrió más.

—Me preocupaba que algo te hubiera pasado, pero por el investigador sabía que, al menos al llegar a París, estabas bien y era evidente que intentabas esconderte… intente seguir con mi rutina, mantenerme ocupado… pero mi humor se había ido al demonio y no mejoraba con el tiempo, volvía a estar solo, como antes de conocerte… mi juego se volvió más violento, no era feliz jugando —soltó un suspiro cansado—… no era feliz, punto.

—Por eso lo dejaste —afirmó el pelirrojo bajando la mirada por un momento.

—Si… decidí centrarme en el trabajo, me hice cargo de una empresa, luego otra y otra hasta llegar a ahora donde apenas tengo tiempo libre… mi vida es un asco, lo único bueno fuiste tú y te perdí.

—Puede que te haya dejado, pero nunca deje de amarte —murmuró Satori centrando sus rojos ojos en aquellos orbes marrones antes de apoderarse de aquella boca en un beso para nada superficial. Sus labios se movían deseosos y hambrientos. La falta de aire hizo que terminaran con aquel beso y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos. Satori en verdad amada que el castaño sonriera sólo para él.

—No entiendo porque hizo que te fueras… para ella era mejor que tú estuvieras conmigo, si no fuera porque te fuiste yo no me hubiera hecho cargo de las empresas, sé que le molestó perder el control de la mitad de todo... pero a su vez parece que soy bueno para los negocios así que ahora gana más que antes, creo que por eso dejo de intentar controlarme tanto…

—No entiendo a esa mujer, lo único que yo quiero es que Tai sonría cada día… pero ella…

—Ella siempre fue más ambiciosa que cariñosa, nunca entenderé porque mi padre la eligió… todos saben cómo es y a muchos no les gusta, por eso mi abuelo materno decidió dejarme prácticamente todo a mi, está enfermo y quiere verme casado, feliz y si es posible tener un bisnietos antes de morir, por lo que agregó una cláusula que molestó aún más a mi madre, si no me caso antes de que termine el año, todo se perderá, empresas, fábricas y miles de personas perderán su trabajo, sus acciones, su inversión, sus sueños…

—¿Por eso te casarás con Riko Aída?

—Era el plan, pero no me casare con ella y menos ahora… solo me casare con la persona que amo, la misma persona que me dió un hijo —esas palabras sorprendieron al pelirrojo—… puede que hace cinco años no tuviera los medios o no supiera que hacer para detener a mi madre, pero ahora sí y si se acerca a ustedes o intenta algo lo va a lamentar —la decisión era más que evidente en los ojos del castaño.

Satori difícilmente podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Wakatoshi no solo, no se había molestado con él por todo lo que había hecho sino que ¡¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?! Miró algo confundido al castaño y antes de que puedes decir cualquier cosa, alguien golpeó la puerta.

El pelirrojo le sonrió a Wakatoshi al levantarse, se acercó hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y Taichi corrió al interior de la casa.

—Oye, ¿saludaste y le agradeciste a la señora Misaki? —dijo el doncel apenas girando para ver al niño que corría hacia el sillón.

—Si, no te preocupes Satori —respondió la mujer sonriendo—, a ver si vienes más seguido, ya los extrañaba…

—Hemos estado algo ocupados, pero sí, trataré de volver más seguido —agregó Satori con una sonrisa—. Grácias.

—De nada cielo, nos vemos —se despidió la mujer antes de irse.

Luego de cerrar, el doncel centró sus ojos en Ushijima que ahora estaba sentado junto a Taichi, quien le hablaba mientras miraba la foto que el castaño había agarrado hacia rato y que había quedado sobre el sillón.

—Maman aime ce… ama esta foto —se corrigió el niño y miró de reojo al castaño mientras dejaba la foto sobre la mesita.

—Es hermosa, se ven muy bien.

—¿Hace musho codoce a mi mamá? —preguntó el niño centrando sus ojos en el castaño.

—Si, nos conocimos en la escuela, fue mi primer amigo —el pequeño sonrió ante esa respuesta y Satori también—… sabes algo, me obligaba a leer manga y ver alguno que otro anime —murmuró acercándose más al pequeño, al cual le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso.

—¿Te guta el anime? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa el pequeño.

—Algunos.

El doncel decidió mantener su distancia por un momento para ver qué sucedía y se sintió realmente feliz al ver que Taichi congeniaba tan bien con su padre.

—¿Quiedes ver Totoro conmigo? —indagó Taichi casi brincando.

—Claro —respondió al castaño, no podía decirle que no cuando ese niño tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos y la misma sonrisa que su amado Satori.

—Estas perdido Wakatoshi, ahora te espera una sesión de películas de Ghibli —comentó el doncel acercándose al sillón mientras veía a su pequeño buscar el dvd en el estante de películas.

—No importa lo que tenga que hacer mientras tú y él estén conmigo —susurró el castaño dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual desapareció en cuanto escuchó el timbre de su celular.

Wakatoshi se puso de pie y contestó la llamada mientras Satori se acercó a Taichi, tomó el dvd que el niño sostenía y lo puso en el reproductor, antes de tomar la mano del pequeño y volver con él al sillón.

—No, no llegaré hoy, diles que estoy ocupado, que otra vez será… madre tal vez la próxima semana, no lo sé, cuándo me desocupe y esté de humor, adios —la voz del castaño sonaba molesta y en cuando terminó la llamada apagó el celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de volver al sillón. No dejaría que su madre y la familia de su supuesta prometida la arruinaran ese momento con su verdadera familia—… bien, ¿entonces Totoro? —dijo sonriéndole al pequeño pelirrojo, antes de sentarse junto al niño, quien asintió antes de ofrecerle una galleta de vainilla, que el castaño aceptó—. Gracias, son mis favoritas.

—Las mías también —dijo el niño antes de mirar con una sonrisa a su mamá.

Satori sonrió enternecido, su pequeño pocas veces se llevan a tan bien con alguien a quien acababa de conocer, pero entonces algo preocupó al pelirrojo y por un momento se quedó helado en el lugar ¿Como haría para decirle la verdad a su niño?

"—Futakuchi en verdad te agradezco que hagas esto, sabía que eras uno de los pocos que podría ponerse al día con toda esa información en tan poco tiempo.

—¡¿Himuro si sabes que soy yo quien debe agradecerte?! —exclamó con una sonrisa el castaño y escuchó la risa del pelinegro a través del teléfono.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre renunciar a tu trabajo de esa manera, era obvio que no te iban a dar buenas referencias para otro bufete.

—Lo sé, ese viernes fue un muy mal día… gracias por hablar con tu hermano para que me acepte en la empresa, en verdad por ahora no tengo ganas de entrar en otro bufete.

—Cuando vuelva tendremos una muy larga charla tú y yo… por ahora, por favor asegúrate de que Taiga no haga ninguna estupidez en la reunión de hoy.

—Hare lo posible, tu hermano no es fácil… aunque ya revise todo lo legal de la empresa con la que se van a asociarse y los detalles del contrato, está todo bien así que no debería de haber ningún problema

—Si yo revise el contrato antes de venir a Rusia y está todo bien, si tienes problemas con Taiga llámame. Bueno te dejo, vinieron por mi.

—Suerte Tatsuya —dijo el castaño antes de terminar la llamada."

—Futakuchi ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Kagami lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y volvió a maldecir por dentro.

—Si no te preocupes, sólo pensaba en algo —de haber sabido que su primer trabajo con la compañía Kagami sería allí, tal vez no hubiera aceptado.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. El castaño soltó un suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo… "No puedes seguir escapando. Tatsuya es tu mejor amigo, te ayudo en estados unidos cuando estabas solo y ahora te dió un nuevo trabajo. Tienes que hacerlo por él y por ti… eres un buen abogado y él no te hará nada."

Siguió al pelirrojo por aquel pasillo. La secretaria los recibió y los guío hasta la sala de juntas donde los esperaban los miembros del consejo y el director de la compañía, Takanobu Aone.

El albino los recibió con su acostumbrada expresión seria y esos ojos grises volvían una y otra vez al castaño. Sin demasiada demora comenzaron a hablar del tema que les concernia, las empresas, el contrato, las condiciones, las ganancias e inversiones y los planes a futuro.

Futakuchi se centró en lo que debía hacer y por todos los medios intentaba no cruzar miradas con el albino, cosa que se le hacía más que difícil pues las pocas veces que este había hablado se dirigía directamente a él. Luego de poco más de una hora de charla, firmaron el contrato y con eso se dió por terminada esa reunión.

El castaño estaba dispuesto a salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Se despidió y salió de esa sala sin siquiera esperar a Kagami. Estaba a punto de meterse al ascensor cuando sintió que una mano atrapaba su mano y lo detenía. Apenas movió la cabeza y miró de reojo, se encontró con esos ojos grises que no lo habían perdido de vista ni por un momento.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Aone en un susurro y ante el silencio del castaño agregó—… por favor…

Futakuchi soltó un suspiro. Dió un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y noto que el resto de las personas que estuvieron en la reunión comenzaban a salir de aquella sala y se encontró con varias miradas curiosas. Volvió a centrar sus ojos en el albino y al encontrarse con esa mirada triste no pudo decirle que no.

—Ok —murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro—… unos minutos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Aone solo asintió y sin soltar al castaño comenzó a caminar. Siguió un pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía un cartel con su nombre. La secretaria que estaba en un escritorio cerca de la oficina miró de pies a cabeza al castaño y luego le sonrió de forma coqueta al albino, quien la ignoró olímpicamente antes de entrar en la oficina arrastrando al castaño y cerrando detrás de este.

Con un vistazo general Futakuchi confirmó que la oficina era muy "Aone," era grande, pero muy sencilla y tenía un enorme ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared y daba una hermosa vista. El castaño camino por el lugar y se detuvo a un paso de la ventan a esperar que el albino hablara, pero este no emitía ningún sonido. Dió unos pasos hacia la derecha y se detuvo detrás del sillón, que debía usar Aone, ante el escritorio. Apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y centró sus ojos en el albino que seguía parado ante la puerta sin despegar sus ojos grises de él. Esa mirada lo hizo sentirse algo incómodo, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y al desviar la mirada sus ojos chocaron un una de las fotografías que descansaba sobre el escritorio, donde podía verse al albino con un pequeño pelirrojo de unos tres años, sobre sus hombros, ambos comiendo helado… la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño tembló. El dolía, le dolía mucho saber que el amor de su vida no le correspondía, y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que debía sentirse feliz por él, su corazón no dejaba de doler.

—Es un lindo niño… ¿Cómo se llama? —murmuró Kenji haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz no tiemble.

—Taichi.

—No parece tener nada de ti —agregó sin despegar sus ojos de la foto y se regañó mentalmente por haber dicho tal cosa.

—No tendría porqué parecerse a mí —murmuró el albino mientras se acercaba a Kenji, quien lo miró algo extrañado. Sabía lo que el castaño pensaba siempre le fue bastante fácil leerlo—… tengo entendido que se parece a su padre.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿En verdad crees que es mío?!

—¡¿Tratas de tomarme el pelo?! Escuché los rumores y lo investigue, es tuyo —respondió Futakuchi levantando la voz y dejando en evidencia lo molesto que estaba—… no entiendo que rayos quieres ahora conmigo… ¡¿por qué no te vas a casa con tu hijo y esposo?!

—Quiero que me escuches, que intentes entenderme y si es posible que me perdones —dijo el albino intentando acercarse al castaño que retrocedía cada paso que Aone avanzaba.

 **Bien esta fue la continuación dek UshiTen, todavia queda mucho detras pero lo sabremos de a poco mas adelante, tambien tenemos un ppco de AoFuta, que ya veremos como continua en el siguiente cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. gracias por leer.**


	29. ¿Qué te sucede?

**Mi hijo.**

 **¿Qué te sucede?**

El pelinegro había vuelto a su oficina después de charlar por un largo rato con su primo embarazado. Tenía una reunión con unos potenciales testigos para un caso, la cual salió más que bien, a ese paso ese caso sería muy simple.

Se sentía feliz y aunque no lo quisiera eso se notaba. Mientras caminaba hacia su oficina notó que varios se le quedaron mirando, eso generalmente le hubiera molestado, pero hoy lo dejo pasar, no permitiría que nada opacara su día.

Llegó al pasillo donde estaba su oficina, justo al lado de la de Hajime. Ambas secretarias estaban revisando una enorme pila de archivos, de seguro Iwa les había pedido que le buscarán algo. La puerta de la oficina de su primo estaba abierta y al pasar junto a esta pudo ver al pelinegro semi escondido detrás de su computadora.

Había notado que había alguien sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su secretaria, esa persona se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse. Inmediatamente la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con esa persona allí.

Su cabello negro estaba muy bien peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos marrones, enmarcados tras unos finos lentes, eran fríos como témpanos de hielo y su sonrisa ladina lucia realmente aterradora. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de Akaashi y este solo lo miró con odio.

—Kyouya Akaashi ¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo el abogado sin cambiar su expresión.

—¡¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu padre?!

—Quizas si se comportara como un padre le hablaría de otra forma… Si no quiere nada, LARGO, tengo mucho que hacer.

—Ohh… solo pasaba para felicitarte por finalmente haber dejado a ese idiota —Keiji lo miró algo confundido, el hombre amplió su sonrisa y continuó—… ohh quizás fue él quien te dejó para irse con esa mujer… ¡¿Y como para no hacerlo con la sorpresa que ella le tenía?!

—¡¿De que rayos hablas?! —vociferó el abogado llamando la atención de los pocos presentes en el sector—… tu eres la peor persona que existe en el mundo ¡¿En verdad crees que tus palabras me harán dudar de Bokuto?!... ¡¿Acaso piensas que tengo seis años?!

—No… y por eso no vine solo con palabras —agregó Kyouya antes de sacar un sobre marrón del bolsillo y ofrecerse lo a su hijo.

—Claro… y dijiste ya cayó —respondió Keiji levantando cada vez más la voz mientras rompía en pedazos el sobre con todo y su contenido—… tu eres un… eres un…

—Keiji, cuidado con lo que vas a decir —interrumpió el hombre en un tono amenazante.

—Cuidado tú con lo que dices —la voz firme y sería de Iwaizumi llamó la atención de ambos pelinegros—, Keiji a mi oficina ahora —se hizo un momento de silencio, el doncel entró en la oficina de Iwa y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás, mientras Hajime miraba de forma desafiante a su tío—… Kyouya si no te vas en este momento seguridad te sacará de aquí.

—Ahh Hajime siempre protegiendo al pequeño Keiji, al igual que sus otros primos… en verdad no los entiendo… siempre lo cuidaron, pero permitieron que esté con ese… idiota…

—Es simple vemos y aceptamos la realidad… y la realidad es que Bokuto hace muy feliz a Keiji… ahora vete y por favor no vuelvas —dijo la última frase frunciendo el ceño y señalando hacia el ascensor.

—Aunque ustedes creen lo contrario, en verdad me preocupo por mi hijo… eso era importante—agregó señalando los pequeños trozos del sobre tirados en el piso, luego simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el ascensor.

—Llama a seguridad, que no le vuelvan a permitir la entrada jamás… si vuelve me avisan —dijo en un tono que delataba su molestia mirando de reojo a su secretaria—… ahh y si alguien pregunta ya nos fuimos.

Al entrar en su oficina encontró a Keiji sentado en un rincón del sillón de tres cuerpos, con los pies sobre el sillón abrazando sus rodillas mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el enorme ventanal. Eso le pareció extraño, había visto a Akaashi molesto, enojado, despreocupado e incluso despotricando por culpa de su padre, pero nunca así, completamente ido y con esa mirada triste. Se sentó a su lado y tocó la mano del doncel para llamar su atención, sintió el temblor de la mano de Keiji y eso sumado a la falta de respuesta del doncel lo preocupó aún más.

—Keiji ¿Estás bien? —murmuró sin dejar de ver a su primo.

—¿Que le hice para que me haga esto?... ¿Cómo un padre… puede inventar tantas mentiras? —murmuró Keiji inclinándose más sobre sus rodillas—… ¿Por qué no quiere verme feliz? —por el tono era evidente que intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—Tu padre es un idiota —dijo Hajime pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del doncel e inclinando aquel cuerpo hacia el suyo—, que no ve lo maravilloso que es su hijo… pero ¿sabes qué? El resto del mundo si lo ve, por eso tienes una familia y amigos que te aman y una pareja que —soltó un suspiro—… aunque me odia, daría la vida por ti —sintió los brazos de Keiji rodear su torso y sin dudarlo correspondió al abrazo. Algo le sucedía a su primo y él haría lo que sea para ayudarlo—. No volverá a molestar aquí, yo me encargaré de eso… ¿Le avisaras a tu madre? —un sollozo se escapó de Akaashi— ¿Prefieres que yo le diga?

—No tiene caso… discuten un poco, él me ofrece una disculpa nada sincera y todo sigue igual —murmuró el doncel alejándose un poco y mirando los verdes ojos de su primo.

—Hablare con ella, tiene que hacer algo más —respondió el de ojos verdes, antes de acariciar las mejillas del doncel—… ahora tú me dirás qué sucede… te he visto enfrentar a tu padre muchas veces y esta es la primera vez que te veo en este estado…

—No sé bien… me siento… algo solo… no le digas a Kōtarō.

Hajime volvió a abrazar a su primo, en verdad algo sucedía y aunque tuviera que secuestrarlo no lo dejaría solo, no podía verlo así, era el hermanito que sus padres no le dieron y sabía que eso siempre sería así sin importar nada ni nadie.

"—Wow, no esperaba verte por aquí hermanito —dijo el pelinegro entrando en la oficina.

Masato Ryo un hombre de más de cincuenta años de ojos verdes y cabello rubio ya bastante poblado de canas, le lanzó una mirada seria a su hijo y luego volvió a centrar sus ojos en su hijo menor, quien miraba al pelinegro sin cambiar su expresión seria.

—Makoto, acabo de llegar a un acuerdo con Takanobu… la deuda de Futakuchi ya fue saldada, así que deja en paz al jóven —el hombre hizo una pausa…

—Futakuchi Keiji —dijo el albino, sabía que su padre no recordaría el nombre.

—¿Qué? Un momento, yo todavía tengo negocios con él —se apresuró a quejarse el pelinegro, acercándose y mirando con rencor al albino.

—Bueno lo cancelas…

—Pero… padre —volvió a quejarse y se ganó una mirada severa por la interrupción.

—Pero nada… su deuda está más que saldada y si su padre se vuelve a endeudar, él será el único responsable, no su hijo… aléjate del joven Futakuchi ¿Entendido? —el pelinegro no respondió nada, simplemente parecía no poder dejar de mirar a Aone, por lo que Masato insistió en un tono que demostraba su molestia—… ¿Entendido?

—Entendido… no más negocios con él —respondió algo resignado y haciendo énfasis en la palabra negocios.

—Si eso es todo pueden retirarse, tengo mucho que hacer… gracias por la visita Takanobu, a ver si se repite más seguido —dijo el rubio antes de volver a centrarse en su computadora, mientras sus hijos se retiraban.

Makoto cerró la puerta tras ellos y se apresuró para alcanzar a Aone antes de que el ascensor se cerrará. Detuvo la puerta del ascensor y miró a Takanobu a los ojos con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

—Supuse que te interesaba, pero no creí que fuera tanto como para intervenir por él —Aone no respondió nada, solo le sostuvo la mirada. El pelinegro amplió su sonrisa y agregó—… creo que ahora me interesa más que antes… pobre Kenji, su único error fue ser tu amigo y espero que siga solo como eso… te lo advierto… tú sabes de lo que soy capaz…

—Alejate de Futakuchi Kenji —dijo el albino en un tono serio.

—Tu ya me robaste suficiente… conoces las nuevas condiciones del viejo… no creas que vas a robarme más, porque si tengo que matar a tu risueño doncel lo haré —concluyó el pelinegro en un tono amenazante, cambiando su expresión a una completamente seria antes de quitar su mano y dejar que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran…"

—Aunque quería irme contigo hasta el fin del mundo, no podía… Makoto haria lo que fuera para lastimarte, eras un riesgo en sus planes —dijo Aone en un tono tranquilo, sin despegar sus grises ojos del castaño que ahora estaba sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio—… mi abuelo puso algunas condiciones para sus herederos y una de ellas es tener descendencia antes de que él muera…

—¿Él temía que tú y yo…?

—Según él nuestro abuelo me prefiera a mi y a mi madre… por eso me ha odiado desde siempre y no sé si fue eso o las nuevas condiciones lo que hizo que se fijara en ti en ese momento, creo que cuando inició y descubrió que me conocias solo intentaba molestarme y hacerme sufrir… pero cuando interferi…

—Fue cuando comenzó a pretenderme por llamarlo de alguna forma… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? ¿No confiaba en mi?... ¿Por qué no me buscaste? —la voz del castaño fue un susurro apenas audible.

—No te dije, porque te conozco… te hubieras molestado, le habrías dicho algo y eso hubiera sido muy peligroso… sé que dejé que te fueras y no dije nada, no fui detrás de ti, no te busqué… solo quería saber que estabas bien, me alejé, quería que Makoto se olvidará de mí y de ti… pero siempre seré una amenaza para él…

El castaño se puso de pie y se acercó a Aone, quien hacía aún momento había clavado su mirada en el piso y al parecer buscaba las palabras para explicarse y no las encontraba. Kenji siempre supo que Takanobu era alguien de pocas palabras y eran muy pocas las veces en que hablaba tanto como en ese momento.

—Tu hermano sigue detrás de mí después de que me fui seguio enviando cosas llamando y escribiendo sin importar cuanto lo rechazara, hasta que un día se detuvo, pero cuando regrese volvió a insistir y se detuvo cuando deje en evidencia que sabía de su familia y que sin importar que, yo no sería la segunda opción de nadie —dijo acariciando la mejilla del albino y haciendo que éste volviera a mirarlo—… te digo lo mismo, ve con tu familia y sé feliz… ya tengo que irme —y sin más se fue dejando a Takanobu algo confundido.

Luego de dos películas y de comer dos porciones de pizza el pequeño pelirrojo se había dormido sobre el regazo de Wakatoshi, quien lo levantó sin ningún problema mientras Satori acomodaba la habitación del niño. Caminó por aquel pasillo con Taichi en brazos y se detuvo ante la puerta abierta. Entró en la habitación y acostó al niño en la cama, Satori cambio la ropa del niño por un pijama, con maestría sin que el pequeño despertara, luego lo arropó y dejó un pato de peluche a un lado de Tai, casi sobre la almohada. Al salir de la habitación arrimo la puerta y se encaminó hacia la sala seguido por Wakatoshi.

—Es hermoso —murmuró de castaño mientras el pelirrojo recogía las cajas de pizza que habían quedado sobre la mesita en la sala—… mis abuelas lo amaran.

Satori se detuvo al escuchar eso, soltó un suspiro y dejó las cajas sobre la mesada, antes de girarse a ver al castaño que ahora estaba a unos cinco pasos de él.

—Creo que primero debo decirle la verdad a Tai —comentó algo nervioso, no había dejado de pensar en eso en las últimas horas y todavía no tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Si quieres puedo decírselo —propuso el castaño y Satori no pudo evitar reír.

—Lo siento Wakatoshi —murmuró al ver la expresión algo confundida del castaño—, pero no puedo evitar pensar que con lo directo que eres, terminaria siendo una escena muy al estilo Star Wars… "Yo soy tu padre" —agregó engrosando la voz en la última frase mientras estiraba la mano, como lo haría Darth Vader en la escena, para luego comenzar a reír sin control por la cara del castaño que apenas comprendía la referencia, pues si había visto la película y solo lo había hecho por Satori.

Luego de un momento el castaño sonrió y se acercó al pelirrojo, le encantaba verlo reír, lo sujetó con un brazo por la cintura y apoyó la otra mano en la mejilla, antes de apoderarse de aquella boca en un beso hambriento y demandante, que fue correspondido de inmediato.

—¿Entonces no quieres que yo se lo diga? —murmuró al terminar el beso, sin soltar al pelirrojo, quien dudo un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría que estés conmigo cuando se lo diga… así puedes ayudarme a responder las preguntas que él tenga.

—Bien ¿Cuando se lo decimos?

Satori se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un suspiro, pero cuando estaba por responder el timbre sonó llamando la atención de ambos. El pelirrojo se acercó a la puerta y luego de ver por la mirilla abrió. Ante el estaba Aone, cualquiera que lo viera diría que todo estaba bien, pero en cuanto Satori vio esos ojos grises notó la tristeza en ellos y el profundo dolor que el grandote sentía en ese momento.

—¿Aone que sucedió? —murmuró el pelirrojo y al ver qué el albino sólo soltó un suspiro, lo abrazó con fuerza y supo que algo estaba realmente mal cuando sintió que el grandote correspondía al abrazo y apoyaba la frente en su hombro—… grandote, no me preocupes, dime que sucedió…

—Lo arruine —susurró en un tono que preocupó más al pelirrojo, nunca lo había visto y menos escuchado así—… no me cree y dudo que quiera volver a verme y menos escucharme.

—Claro que no, no puede ser tan malo —agregó Satori acariciando la cabeza del albino—… lo arreglaremos osito polar —escuchó una pequeña risa luego de decir aquel sobrenombre y sonrió para animarlo.

Un carraspeó a espaldas del pelirrojo llamó la atención de ambos, haciendo que se separen y miren al castaño que los veía con su típica expresión seria, que parecía querer competir con el albino. Satori hizo entrar a Takanobu e ignorando las miradas de ambos los presentó.

—Takanobu, él es Ushijima Wakatoshi —dijo señalando al castaño andas de centrar sus ojos en él y agregar—… Wakatoshi él es Aone Takanobu, un gran amigo, prácticamente un hermano… desde que me enteré que esperaba a Taichi, Takanobu ha estado a mi lado ayudándome en todo.

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos sin dejar de verse de aquella forma desafiante.

—¿Es él...? —comenzó a decir Aone, pero se detuvo y centró sus ojos en el pelirrojo—… Il est le père de ma petite rousse? (Es el padre de mi pequeño pelirrojo?)

—Oui ... il le sait déjà, mais Taichi n'a toujours pas (Si… él ya lo sabe, pero Taichi todavía no) —al ver a Wakatoshi, Satori se dió cuenta de que este no estaba entendiendo nada—… Aone dejemos el francés para casa… siéntense, preparare un té y charlamos un rato —agregó y sin más se encaminó a la cocina dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Ambos se sentaron enfrentados en los sillones y siguieron lanzándose miradas desafiantes.

—¿Ya sabes lo que sucedió? —preguntó Aone en un tono suave pero serio, a lo que el castaño sólo asintió—… son mi familia, he cuidado de ellos y lo seguiré haciendo, así que si tú o tu madre los lastiman…

—Eso no sucederá, no hice nada antes porque no sabia… te agradezco lo que has hecho pero de ahora en más yo me ocuparé

—Ya veremos qué sucede —agregó Aone manteniendo su expresión desafiante, antes de que ambos desviarán su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que tarareaba una canción mientras buscaba tres tazas.

—Hola Kuro, quería hablar con Kenma ¿Esta por ahí?

—Iwa, que raro tú, ¿Por qué quieres hablar con mi esposo?

—Tengo que preguntarle algo… ya quieres pasarme con él —se quejó el pelinegro y pudo escuchar una pequeña discusión algo distante a través del teléfono.

—Hola Iwa, disculpa, tu primo es un tonto aveces ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —la voz de Kenma se escuchó suave y tranquila como siempre.

—Hola —suspiro—, algo le sucede a Keiji y no me quiere decir, así que pensé que Tooru, Suga y tú podrían salir con él mañana, llevarlo a tomar algo, charlar y ver que sucede… sé que es apresurado, pero no quisiera dejarlo solo con Tooru, sabes cómo es su relación, hoy se llevan bien y mañana se quieren matar…

—Claro, no tengo problema, podemos juntarnos aquí en casa… aunque es un poco raro que me pidas esto para Keiji.

—Nunca lo ví como estaba hoy… ¿Podrías pedirle a Kuro que no le diga nada a Bokuto?

—Claro, no te preocupes… rayos, te dejo, tengo que ver qué están haciendo Kei y kuro… los espero mañana —e inmediatamente Hajime escuchó el sonido que le decía que la llamada había terminado.

El pelinegro salió de su estudio, caminó hasta la sala y pudo ver a Tooru en la cocina, pero inmediatamente centró su mirada en Keiji que estaba sentado en el sillón jugando un juego de mesa con el pequeño Morisuke, quien parecía llevarse muy bien con Akaashi.

Su primo parecía estar bien, pero en su mirada todavía se notaba algo de tristeza y a él realmente le dolía verlo así.

—Keiji, prepararé la habitación de huéspedes para ti, y no aceptaré un no.

El doncel soltó un suspiro y solo asintió, no tenía ganas de discutir y mucho menos de estar solo.

 **otro capítulo terminado y publicado, este me costo un poco mas, pues tenia una idea y creo qur mas o menos quedo.**

 **ya pronto volvera Bokuto y habra daisuga porque yo estoy necesitando escribí de ellos... aunque dufo que sea en el proximo cap.**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. espero que les haya gustado.**

 **saludos.**


	30. Donceles unidos

**Mi hijo**

 **Donceles unidos.**

El celular llevaba sonando ya un buen rato y como nadie parecía acercarse para atenderlo el pequeño Yaku lo tomó y contestó.

—Akaaasheeeeeeeeeeeeee…

—Hola… ¿Quien es? —preguntó el niño interrumpiendo a aquel hombre gritón.

—¿Como que quien soy? ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces con el teléfono de MI Akaashi?!

La voz sonaba algo molesta y el niño dudó por un momento si contestar o cortar la llamada, pero cuando estaba por contestar, Hajime que recién volvía de la habitación, se acercó a él.

—Mori, ¿que haces? —preguntó algo confundido al ver al niño con el celular de Akaashi.

—Estaba sonando y…

—Rayos —dijo, más que nada para sí mismo, interrumpiendo al pequeño y tomando el celular, al acercarse un poco el aparato pudo escuchar la voz de Bokuto gritando una pregunta detrás de otra. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza al llevarse el aparato al oído…

—… kaasheeeee dónde estás? ¿Quien eres? ¿Donde esta mi Akaashiiiii? Si algo le pasó…

—Bokuto basta —interrumpió finalmente Hajime, ya cansado de los gritos del peligris—, Akaashi está bien, solo está tomando una ducha y su celular quedó aquí en la sala…

—¿Iwaizumi?

—Si.

—¿Por qué…?

—Hoy tuvimos un problema en la oficina y no quise dejar a Keiji solo.

—¡Problema! ¿Qué problema?

—Primero cálmate —ordenó el pelinegro y luego escuchó un suspiro del otro lado—. Escucha sin enloquecer… te diré, pero tú tienes que llamar a Akaashi en una hora y hablar con él como siempre, sin mencionar nada de lo que te diga… solo dile alguna tontería como siempre para que sea feliz —agregó en un tono serio.

—Rayos… ¿Él…?

—Su padre apareció en la oficina esta tarde y como siempre intento hablar mal de ti y discutieron… Keiji quedó algo alterado después de eso, por eso lo traje conmigo y por eso te pido que no le digas nada…

—Ese hombre es un maldito —la voz de Kōtarō sonaba molesta—… ¿En verdad Keiji está bien?

—Sí, se mostró mucho más calmo cuando llegamos a casa, estuvo jugando con Morisuke y lo noté mejor, le agrada al niño… será mejor que cortes, llama luego y si quieres que siga bien, no menciones el tema ¿Si?

—Ok… Hajime… por favor cuídalo hasta que yo vuelva.

—Puedes estar seguro que lo haré.

La llamada terminó y Hajime se alejó de la ventana, sin saber en qué momento había llegado hasta ahí, dió un vistazo a su alrededor y se centró en Morisuke que pintaba en la mesita de la sala, se acercó al niño, dejó el celular en la mesita y se sentó en el piso junto al pequeño.

—¿Y Tooru? —el pequeño dejo de pintar lo miró y luego señaló hacia el estudio del pelinegro.

—Hablando pod teléfono —respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza—… ¿Kashi se quedará está noche?

—Si, Akaashi se quedará está noche… ¿Te molesta? —el pequeño castaño negó con la cabeza y luego de morderse el labio inferior preguntó.

—¿Esta triste?

—Un poquito, tuvo un día difícil… ¿Me ayudarás a distraerlo y que se alegre un poquito? —el pequeño inmediatamente asintió con una sonrisa y luego volvió a su dibujo.

Suga bajó de aquel taxi y luego de dar un vistazo a su alrededor caminó hasta la puerta de esa casa que ya conocía tan bien. Tocó el timbre y un instante después escuchó un grito desde el interior e inmediatamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Suga se amplió.

Daichi abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera acercarse el peligris o decir cualquier cosa un pequeño torbellino naranja pasó ante él y comenzó a saltar para llamar la atención de su mamá, quien sin dudarlo lo levantó y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

—Te extrañé mamáSuga —dijo el pequeño dejando besos en la mejilla del doncel mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

—Yo también te extrañe mi pajarito —murmuró dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pequeño—, hola Daichi —agregó volviendo a mirar al pelinegro.

—Hola Suga, pasa.

Suga bajó al pequeño pelinaranja y todos entraron en la casa. Mientras caminaban hacia la sala Suga sintió que tiraban de su camisa y al mirar se encontró con un Tobio que le mostraba una sonrisa algo tímida, el peligris levantó al pequeño de ojos azules y sintió como este lo abrazaba con fuerza y dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Tú también me extrañaste? —preguntó e inmediatamente noto como el pequeño se sonrojaba, la sonrisa en el rostro de Suga se amplió y dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del niño antes de dejarlo nuevamente en el piso.

Tobio esquivó la mirada de los dos adultos y corrió hacia su habitación, Shoyo lo miró algo extrañado y luego solo caminó hacia la habitación del pequeño pelinegro.

—Los dos te extrañaron, en muy poco tiempo Tobio se ha acostumbrado mucho a ti.

—¿Solo ellos me extrañaron? —agregó Suga en un tono juguetón acercándose a Daichi con una sonrisa pícara.

—Obvio que te extrañé —murmuró Daichi sujetando al doncel por la cintura antes de apoderarse de aquellos labios en un beso dulce—… ¿Y qué tal todo, están bien tus amigos?

—Si… puede decirse que está todo bien —dijo soltando un suspiro entre medio—… gracias por cuidar a Shoyo y lamento si te preocupe.

—No fue nada, estoy para lo que necesites… gracias por confiar en mí.

—Cuando me llamaron en la madrugada fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé —dijo sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes cafés y sin previo aviso volvió a unir sus labios en otro beso un poco más profundo que el anterior—… te debo una… ¿que te parece una cita? solos tu y yo…

—Me encanta la idea… pero ¿seguro que puedes?, tus amigos acaban de tener un accidente —Daichi no pudo seguir pues Suga apoyo dos de sus dedos sobre los labios del pelinegro silenciando lo…

—Seguro, yo ya hice lo que debía y podía hacer —Suga dibujó una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro.

—¿Quieres tomar una ducha mientras preparo la cena? —el doncel asintió—, bien puedes usar el baño de mi habitación y toma lo que quieras de mi armario.

Suga dejo otro corto beso sobre los labios del pelinegro y se encaminó hacia la habitación de este. Una vez en el baño se desvistió y abrió la llave de la ducha mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

Había recibido un llamado a las tres de la madrugada y en cuanto vio el número supo que no era nada bueno. Luego de atender el llamada se comunicó con Daichi y en cuanto esté le dijo que no había problema, que él cuidaría de Shoyo, armó una mochila con algunas cosas del pequeño y un morral con algunos papeles y cosas que pensó podría necesitar. Llamó un taxi y en cuanto el auto estuvo frente a su puerta levantó a Shoyo aún dormido, lo envolvió en una manta y subió al vehículo. El pequeño despertó cuando llegaron a casa de los pelinegros, le explicó que tenía algo que hacer y el pequeño todavía medio dormido se despidió. Dejo a Shoyo en brazos de Daichi y luego de despedirse y agradecer varias veces, volvió a subir al auto para seguir su viaje. Tres horas después el vehículo dejó a Suga frente a un hospital.

"El peligris miró a su alrededor dos veces y cuando estaba por entrar en aquel edificio, volvió a mirar hacia su derecha y se centró en el joven pelinegro de mirada somnolienta y triste que estaba sentado en un banco, moviendo sin cesar sus pies. Lo reconoció al instante y no dudo en acercarse.

—¿Ennoshita… Chikara Ennoshita? —preguntó deteniéndose a dos pasos del pelinegro.

El mencionado se secó los ojos antes de mirarlo y luego de inspeccionar de pies a cabeza al doncel frente a él, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Suga —murmuró antes de abrazar al peligris, siendo correspondido al instante—… lo siento, siempre que te llamo es para que vengas aquí…

—No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que está bien —dijo Suga acariciando la espalda del otro doncel que no dejaba de temblar—… tranquilo, todo estará bien ¿Te parece si me cuentas qué pasó?

El pelinegro se separó de Suga y asintió antes de volver a sentarse en aquel banco, cosa que el peligris imitó.

—Ella se fue el sábado llevandose la moto de Ryūnosuke, lo que lo tuvo muy preocupado, pero no quiso reportar la moto como robada… sabes cómo es, no hace nada que pueda perjudicarla y se niega a aceptar que no podemos ayudarla —dijo el pelinegro con la voz algo temblorosa mientras abrazaba su vientre—… estos últimos días fueron insoportables, discutimos mucho y… Ryū es un cabeza dura…

—Hey, Tanaka te ama… pero él sigue pensando que la sangre siempre es más espesa y ella es su familia y la única que lo cuidó durante mucho tiempo… es un poco lento a veces, pero estoy seguro de que te valora…

—Tu sabes bien que hace casi cuatro años que estoy esperando que note que tiene más familia que ella… que me preocupo por él —murmuró en un tono triste—… la policía llamó anoche hubo un accidente, un auto chocó contra un poste, ella iba de acompañante, no fue grave solo algunos rasguños y golpes leves… lo grave eran las drogas en su cuerpo…

—Otra vez —susurró Suga en un tono resignado.

—Ryū salió como alma que lleva el diablo y ya estando aquí discutimos cuando le dije que teníamos que llamarte y seguramente volverá a molestarse cuando te vea —agregó el pelinegro acariciandose el vientre—… sabe que no podemos costear esto… yo no puedo hacer lo que él y perder todo por ella y menos en este momento —Ennoshita se encogió un poco envolviéndose con sus brazos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? —murmuró Suga abrazando al doncel que al instante lo miró sorprendido—… digamos que soy bueno observando…

—Tres meses y medio… pero Ryū todavía no sabe…

—No te preocupes… hiciste bien en llamarme, yo me encargaré de esto como siempre y como siempre insistiré para que entre en la clínica de rehabilitación… ¿Tú puedes ayudarme con Tanaka?

—Sabes que no me escucha cuando se trata de ella.

—Seria bueno que le digas que va a ser padre, quizás eso lo ayude a entender —agregó el peligris sujetando la mano del doncel.

—Suga… en verdad no sé… me da miedo, no tengo a nadie más y si… si…

—¡Y si, nada! Tienes que ser positivo… y sin importar que, me tienes a mí, soy tu amigo y te voy a ayudar en lo que sea y si eso incluye alojarte y ayudarte a criar a ese bebé, lo haré… siempre podrás contar conmigo.

—Esta bien, lo haré —dijo el pelinegro soltando un suspiro—… quizás debas hablar antes con los doctores.

—Si, pero primero vamos a desayunar —dijo el peligris poniéndose de pie y señalando un café que había cruzando la calle.

—Ve tú, yo no tengo hambre… hace días que los nervios no me dejan comer casi nada —respondió el pelinegro acariciando su vientre.

—Ahh no, nada de eso, tú vienes conmigo y desayunas cómo se debe —se apresuró a decir Suga levantando al doncel de un tirón—… llevas un bebé en tu interior que necesita que te alimentes bien… ahora vamos pediremos un enorme trozo de pastel y luego enfrentaremos a los hermanos Tanaka —sentenció Suga mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería jalando al pelinegro, quien decidió no discutir y aceptar la decisión de su amigo doncel, después de todo él tenía razón"

Enfrentarlos no fue fácil y nuevamente ella se negó a volver a la clínica de rehabilitación, pero como otras veces tendría que hacerlo bajo orden judicial. Odiaba esa situación, pues parecía ser un círculo sin fin… pero aunque quisiera no podía ignorarlo.

Tomó una remera y un pantalón de ejercicios de Daichi, le quedaban grandes pero podía usarlo. Caminó hacia la sala y vio a los dos pequeños llevando los platos a la mesa mientras Daichi, en la cocina, ponía la comida en una bandeja para llevar a la mesa. En verdad le agradaba mucho esa imagen tan familiar.

—Kozume… ¿Sigues molesto? —preguntó el pelinegro acercándose al rubio que se ponía el pijama ignorando a su esposo—… lo siento ¡¿Bien?! No debí decirle a Boku que algo le sucede a Keiji… pero —susurró acercándose a su esposo e intentando sujetarlo por los hombros, cosa que le fue imposible porque el doncel simplemente se apartó…

—Pero nada… tú sabes cómo es Bokuto y por lo que me dijo Iwa no creo que sea lo mejor… ¿Por qué simplemente no pudiste hacer lo que te pedí? Siempre haces todo como a ti te parece —dijo el rubio en un tono serio mirando de reojo al pelinegro

—Amor lo siento… pero tú sabes que siempre pienso en las personas que quiero… y últimamente he pensado mucho en ti —dijo volviendo a acercarse—… algo te sucede… ¿Me dirás qué es? —el rubio centro sus ojos en aquellos orbes dorados y el pelinegro agregó—, soy la persona que mejor te conoce amor, puedo ver cada minúsculo cambio en ti…

Kenma soltó un suspiro y cuando estaba por responder noto que la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse, se alejó un poco de Kuro y centró sus ojos en su pequeño que asomaba la cabeza, escondiendo su cuerpo tras la puerta.

—¿Sucede algo cielo?

—Me duele la panza —murmuró el pequeño inflando los cachetes.

—Ven —murmuró Kenma, luego de soltar un suspiro mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia su pequeño, quien inmediatamente se acercó, el doncel lo levantó y el niño se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su madre, quien le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su marido—… unos pocos dulces no le harán nada —dijo con sarcasmo, repitiendo las palabras que su marido había dicho esa tarde luego de que él y Kei se terminaran una enorme bolsa de dulces.

Kuro hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa de lado mientras se rascaba la nuca, pero no dijo nada, era evidente que su esposo volvería a ignorarlo por un rato, pues pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, acostó a Kei en la cama y se acostó a su lado. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al baño a buscar unas gotas para el malestar de su pequeño, sabiendo que definitivamente esa noche ya no podría hablar con su esposo pues lo ignoraria y se escudería en Kei, quien dormiría en medio de ellos.

Kenma había preparado té para todos y sirvió los pastelillos que Suga había llevado, los niños jugaban en el patio y los cuatro donceles se ubicaron en la sala para charlar más tranquilos.

—Pregunta, ¿Por qué está repentina reunión? —dijo Akaashi mirando a sus tres acompañantes.

—Bueno Iwaizumi está preocupado por ti —respondió Kenma…

—Y… Takao también —acotó Oikawa…

—Lo que hace que todos nos preocupemos por ti —concluyó Suga antes de morder su pastelillo.

—Ya les dije que estoy bi…

—Según Takao tu estás muuuuuuyyyy embarazado —dijo el castaño interrumpiendo a Akaashi.

—Takao está embarazado y quiere que todos sientan lo que él… ya se lo dije ¡no estoy embarazado! —respondió el pelinegro antes de soltar un suspiro y beber un sorbo de aquel té de jazmín.

—Bueno, hay una forma fácil de comprobarlo y convencernos a todos —comentó el rubio tomando un pastelillo.

—¡¿Y adivina quién trajo tests para que escojas cual hacer?! —exclamó Tooru sacando de su morral una bolsa que contenía al menos seis cajas diferentes.

Akaashi los miró detenidamente a todos antes de sujetarse el puente de la nariz.

—¿No me queda otra? —los tres negaron—, seguirán insistiendo hasta que lo haga —y los tres asintieron aunque eso no había sido una pregunta. El pelinegro tomó una caja de la bolsa y sin ganas leyó las indicaciones.

—Ánimo Keiji, todos nos haremos un test para acompañarte —agregó Tooru arrojándole una caja a Suga y otra a Kenma.

Los cuatro se miraron y luego de un momento de silencio Kenma se puso de pie y los guío hasta el baño para que de a uno fueran entrando para hacerse el test y terminar de una vez por todas con eso.

 **Nuevo cap al fin!!! No estuve en casa por varios días así que perdí bastante tiempo de escritura, pero ya está el cap, que espero les haya gustado... Iba a ser otra cosa pero llegó algo a mi mente y terminó siendo lo que acaban de leer.**

 **Boku quiere volverse ya... Pero todavía no puede, ya en el próximo cap si aparece junto al pequeño Lev.**

 **Pronto habrá DaiSuga... Y creo que será dulce como par sacarnos caries.**

 **Bueno para los que pedían o han mencionado a Tanaka, ya saben que habrá TanaEnno, y esperan un bebé así que escuchó sus propuestas para quien será ese bebé...**

 **En el cap anterior Kenma corto con Iwa porque Kuro y Kei hacían algo, bien se comieron una enorme bolsa de dulce, competencia iniciada por Kuro, quien no tuvo mimos esa noche... ¿Que oculta Kenma?**

 **Y para terminar 4 tests de embarazo... ¿Cuáles serán los resultados?**

 **Respuestas o no... La próxima semana.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia**


	31. Bienvenido

**Mi hijo**

 **Bienvenido.**

En cuanto Kuro entró en su casa notó que la sala estaba desordenada, almohadones tirados por el lugar, tazas y restos de pastelillos en la mesita de sala, algunos juguetes esparcidos por el lugar, que formaban un rastro que lo guía hasta su amado Kozume, quien estaba agachado junto a Kei juntando bloques y dinosaurios.

—Hola, estoy en casa —saludó el pelinegro y Kenma casi dio un brinco al escucharlo—… ¿Qué tal su tarde? —agregó al notar bastante nervioso a su esposo.

—Bien… hace un rato se fueron todos —respondió el doncel con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo e inmediatamente desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia los juguetes—, no te esperaba tan temprano, dijiste que volverías tipo ocho…

—Terminé antes —dijo el pelinegro acercándose y agachándose junto a ellos—, ¿No hay un beso de bienvenida para papá? —y con esas palabras sujetó al pequeño Kei y le dio varios besos en la mejilla mientras el niño se resistía e intentaba escapar, entre risas soltó al pequeño y luego acercó su rostro al de su esposo y sujetándolo suavemente de la barbilla besó esos labios que adoraba— ¿Y como está mi primo, que le sucedía?

"Akaashi fue el último en entrar y luego de unos interminables minutos, salió del baño, miró a los tres donceles que esperaban y murmuró…

—Tuve un problema… necesito otro —la voz del pelinegro apenas se escuchó.

—Keiji ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Suga algo preocupado.

Akaashi asintió y soltó un suspiro con un leve temblor en los labios, antes de tomar el test que Tooru le ofrecía.

—Creo que mejor entramos contigo —dijo Oikawa y sin dudarlo empujó al pelinegro hacia el interior del baño y sujetó a los otros dos donceles para arrastrarlos con él al interior."

Kenma reaccionó al sentir los dedos de su esposo acariciando su mejilla.

—Akaashi está… bien… solo extraña a Bokuto —respondió pensando muy bien cada palabra, sabía muy bien que con su esposo tenía que ser demasiado cuidadoso si quería ocultarle algo.

—¿Seguro que era solo eso? —preguntó Kuro mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al doncel.

—Claro, si a eso le sumas la aparición de su padre en la oficina, es obvio que se iba a alterar un poco —dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar para terminar de juntar los juguetes tirados en el piso.

Kuro lo siguió un momento con la mirada, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se encaminó hacia el baño, sabía que si insistía corría el riesgo de que Kenma se molestara, cosa que ocurría con bastante facilidad en los últimos días.

Cuando Iwaizumi entró en el departamento se encontró con los dos donceles y el pequeño Yaku en la sala. Todos lo saludaron y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Akaashi estaba sentado en el sillón con el pequeño castaño sentado en su regazo, el pelinegro le leía un cuento, con su voz tranquila que decía "todo está bien", pero en cuanto vio esos ojos grises, Iwaizumi supo que algo seguía mal.

Oikawa guardó los papeles que estaba leyendo, en una carpeta y luego de dejarla sobre un estante donde había unos portarretratos y varios libros, se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Hajime llevó el portafolios a su estudio, pasó por su habitación y luego de cambiarse el traje por algo más cómodo, volvió a la sala, miró a Keiji que seguía leyéndole a Morisuke y simplemente siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

Tooru estaba pelando una papas y el pelinegro inmediatamente noto lo torpe de sus movimientos, con una sola papa casi se rebana los dedos dos veces. En cuanto el castaño tomó otra papa, Iwaizumi se acercó a él, lo rodeó por la espalda y llevó sus manos hasta las del doncel, para sujetarlas y detener sus acciones.

—¿Que te sucede? —murmuró el pelinegro muy cerca del oído de su pareja.

—Na… nada… ¿Quieres dejarme cocinar?

—Deja de temblar y te suelto —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño y Hajime lo notó, hizo que Tooru se girará para quedar frente a frente y demostrando su poca paciencia agregó—… ya, dime qué sucede…

—Hoy… hoy —soltó un suspiro y pensó un momento antes de seguir—… ¿Quieres un hijo?

—Ya me diste un hijo.. ¿Tooru qué… ? —no pudo seguir porque el castaño lo cayó poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre los labios del pelinegro.

—Hoy nos hicimos un test de embarazo y el mío dió raro, entonces antes de volver a casa pase por el médico y dijo que era un positivo dudoso —el castaño hablaba lo más rápido que podía mientras veía como la expresión de su pareja iba cambiando del enojo a la duda y sorpresa…

—¡¿Positivo dudoso?! —interrumpió Iwa, haciendo que Tooru se detenga y respire.

—Puede ser como no… recomienda que me haga otro test en… diez… días.

Iwaizumi no podía despegar sus verdes ojos de aquellos orbes chocolate, su expresión no decía nada. Oikawa respiraba algo agitado, estaba tan perdido en aquella mirada y pensando que diría su pareja, que simplemente no se dió cuenta que su mandíbula temblaba. Sintió las manos de Hajime acunando su rostro y aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

—Claro que quiero un hijo nuestro… nada me haría más feliz que otro hijo —murmuró Hajime haciendo que Tooru soltará un suspiro y se calmara un poco.

—Tendō ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Claro que sí, dijiste que me ayudarías Suga… por favor solo hablaremos con él… no me gusta ver a Takanobu así —la última frase apenas se escuchó a través del teléfono. Suga soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a los niños que iban de un lugar a otro en aquel pasillo de supermercado, buscando las cosas que Daichi les señalaba.

—Ok te ayudo, pero que sea el lunes hoy estoy bastante ocupado un almuerzo, ubicar a los niños en la tarde y una cita en la noche…

—¡Ohh no te puedo creer! ¿Daichi finalmente te invito a salir? —Suga sintió que sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos se centraron en la amplia espalda de aquel pelinegro que llevaba el carrito y vigilaba a los niños.

—¡Tendō! Ya te dije que…

—Ah si, si, si… di lo que quieras pero es demasiado obvio que ese hombre babea por ti.

—¡Tendō!

—Ok luego te escribo para arreglar bien lo del lunes.. tengo que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena, el papá de Taichi vendrá a conocer a Mirah.

—Suerte con eso, estamos en contacto —con esas palabras el peligris terminó la llamada. Guardo el celular y apresuró el paso hacia el pelinegro y los niños que ya casi doblaban en la esquina del pasillo.

—Mamá helado, helado —dijo Shoyo acercándose a Suga y tironeando de su mano para guiarlo al siguiente pasillo.

—Ok pajarito ve y escoge uno —respondió el peligris señalando la heladera donde se exhiben los helados—, que no sea puro chocolate —agregó mientras el pequeño corría hacia la heladera.

—Tobio ¿También quieres llevar helado? —preguntó Daichi y el pequeño pelinegro sólo asintió—, ve.

La pareja tomó lo que necesitaba de la sección de congelados, sin dejar de vigilar a los dos niños que todavía no podían decidir qué helado tomar.

Suga noto que una mujer rubia, de unos cincuenta y tantos no dejaba de mirar a los dos pequeños, generalmente no le daba demasiada importancia a esas cosas, ya más de una vez alguna señora o anciana se le había acercado para decirle que tenía un niño hermoso y muy alegre… pero algo en la mirada de esta señora no le terminaba de agradar. Se acercó a los niños y se agachó junto a ellos, ignorando a aquella mujer.

—Ok, ¿Chocolate, fresas y americana? —ambos niños lo miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa.

El peligris abrió la heladera y le señaló a los niños que pote de helado agarrar, ambos tomaron un pote y comenzaron a caminar hacia Daichi que se acercaba con el carrito, mientras Suga daba un vistazo alrededor, para notar que aquella mujer acababa de desaparecer tras una góndola.

—Ya está todo ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Daichi acercándose al doncel seguido por los dos niños.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa algo pícara—, tú haces la fila para pagar mientras nosotros vamos por algunos dulces —agregó extendiendo sus manos hacia los niños, quienes de inmediato las sujetaron y comenzaron a tironear al doncel hacia la zona de dulces.

—No compren demasiados —comentado del pelinegro antes de que se alejaran demasiado mientras caminaba hacia una de las cajas.

Noya estaba armando una maleta, ya había guardado unas cuantas prendas cuando Tadashi, abrazando a su conejo de tela, se acercó a él.

—Mamá ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Si… nos iremos unos días de vacaciones con los abuelos —respondió Yū sentándose en el borde de la cama antes de levantar a su pequeño y sentarlo en su regazo—, estoy seguro que te va a gustar el lugar a donde vamos.

—¿Ya no estás enojado con el abuelo? —preguntó él pequeño acariciando la mejilla de su mamá, lo que sorprendió al castaño.

—No —dijo antes de soltar un suspiro—, ya no estoy enojado con él —el pequeño sonrió y eso alegró mucho al doncel— ¿Eso te alegra?

—Sí —dijo el pequeño pecoso asintiendo—… no me gusta verte triste mami —agregó abrazando al castaño, quien sin dudarlo correspondió al abrazo y beso la frente del pequeño.

—Ahh estrellita… lo siento si te preocupé… te amo mucho mi bebé —murmuró llenando de besos las pecosas mejillas de su niño.

—También te amo mamá —dijo el pequeño entre risas— ¿Mello puede ir conmigo? —agregó mirando a su conejo antes de abrazarlo más fuerte.

—Claro que vendrá… ahora ¿Quieres preparar tu mochila con algunos juguetes? —el pequeño amplió su sonrisa y asintió antes de bajarse del regazo de Noya y correr hacia su habitación, casi choca con Asahi en la puerta pero siguió sin detenerse.

—¿Amor cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó Yū viendo a su esposo con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse de pie.

—Un rato —murmuró el castaño más alto, acercándose a su esposo—… ¿Te dije que te amo? —agregó antes de apoderarse de esos labios.

—Cada día —susurró Yū al terminar el beso.

—Y nunca será suficiente… eres lo mejor de mi vida, me diste un hijo hermoso y me haces muy, muy feliz —declaró sin dejar de ver esos ojos que tanto amaba.

—¿Estás feliz porque acepte lo del viaje?

—Estoy feliz, porque sé que tú estás feliz y no intentas aparentar… ya lo dijo Dashi, ambos notamos cuando tú no estás bien.

—Amor gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme en todo —murmuró Yū acercándose más a su esposo—, Te amo —agregó jalando a su esposo para que se incline un poco y poder apoderarse de su boca.

—Yū, llamó Suga, traerá a Shoyo esta tarde, necesita que lo cuidemos, al parecer tiene una cita, como nos vamos mañana por la tarde le dije que no había problema —dijo Asahi luego del beso y noto como la sonrisa de su esposo se ampliaba con cada palabra que decía.

—¡¿Como que una cita?! ¿Con quién?

—No lo sé, puedes preguntarle cuando venga.

—Asahi ¿Como no preguntaste? Eso es importante…

Asahi dejo otro corto beso sobre los labios de su esposo y se alejó ignorandolo, sabía que no dejaría de hacer preguntas hasta obtener alguna respuesta.

Kenma bajo del auto, abrió la puerta de atrás para que Kei también baje e inmediatamente lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio dejando que Kuro cargue con las bolsas que habían traído. Su marido siempre lo cuidaba, pero desde que volvió ayer en la tarde parecía estar más sobreprotector que de costumbre, al punto en que ni siquiera lo dejo cargar a Kei hasta su cama, como solía hacer cada vez que el pequeño se dormía en el sillón de la sala jugando y esa mañana insistió con un desayuno nutritivo, estuvo detrás suyo toda la mañana y al momento de salir hacia la casa de Akaashi no lo dejo mi tocar las bolsas con lo que iban a llevar para la bienvenida de Bokuto.

—¿Escalera o ascensor? —preguntó el rubio al notar que el ascensor recién comenzaba a subir y tendrían que esperar un rato.

—Esperaremos, no subirán escaleras es muy peligroso —respondió el pelinegro dejando las bolsas en el piso.

—¡¿Tetsurō en verdad crees que no podemos subir las escaleras sin caernos?! —indagó algo incrédulo el doncel.

—Claro que no… solo que nunca son suficientes los cuidados para mi amada familia —respondió el pelinegro abrazando a su esposo por la espalda antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del doncel.

Unos cuantos minutos después la familia Kuroo era recibida por Akaashi en su departamento.

Oikawa y Suga se encontraban en la cocina, Daichi y Hajime estaban acomodando la mesa y sillas, mientras Shoyo, Tobio y Yaku jugaban en la mesita de la sala.

—Ohh solo faltabamos nosotros —exclamó Kuro dando un vistazo general.

—¡¿Y como no tardar si cierta persona ha estado más molesto que de costumbre?! —dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a su esposo y sin esperar ninguna respuesta soltó la mano de Kei para que vaya a jugar y él se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—¿Que hiciste esta vez? —pregunto Keiji viendo cómo el rubio se unía a los otros dos donceles.

—Nada… ha estado así los últimos días cualquier cosa hace que se enoje…

—Claro —dijo Akaashi en un tono que decía "no te creo nada" mientras miraba de reojo a su primo, quien le devolvió la mirada escéptica.

—No creí que harías fiesta de bienvenida para Boku, pensé que querrías algo más íntimo solo ustedes dos —acotó Kuro cambiando el tema con una sonrisa pícara.

—No iba a hacer nada, pero todos comenzaron a insistir ayer y bueno… aquí estamos —respondió el doncel como si nada antes de sentir como una manito se sujetaba de sus dedos, al mirar se encontró con el pequeño castaño—… ¿Sucede algo Morisuke? —preguntó antes de agacharse y levantar al pequeño en brazos, quien inmediatamente lo abrazó.

—Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el pelinegro sonriéndole al niño, quien lo miró con algo de desconfianza.

—Él es de la familia, está bien dile tu nombre —murmuró Akaashi sonriéndole al niño.

—Yaku Morisuke.

—Ohh eres el hijo de Oikawa —el pequeño asintió aunque no hubiera sido una pregunta—, yo soy Kuroo Tetsurō, primo de Iwaizumi.

El pequeño extendió su mano hacia Kuro y este lo saludó como si fuera un adulto. El niño sonrió y volvió a centrarse en Akaashi.

—¿Juegas con dosotros? —preguntó el pequeño castaño inflando los cachetes.

—Claro, vamos —respondió Akaashi encaminadose hacía la sala, sin bajar al niño.

Kuro se acercó a sus otros dos primos que habían terminado de acomodar la mesa y las sillas.

—¿Que le sucede? —dijo Kuro mirando a Keiji que ahora estaba sentado junto a los niños en el piso, con Yaku en su regazo—, nunca lo ví así…

—Lo sé, es algo extraño… pero se ve feliz con los niños —opinó Daichi sonriendo al ver a Tobio, también pegados a Keiji.

—Morisuke se lleva muy bien con él desde que lo conoció y estos últimos días que ha estado en casa, el niño se apegó mucho más a él —dijo Iwa también viendo hacia la sala…

—Bueno si ves el lado positivo, ya tienes con quien dejarlo cuando necesites tiempo a solas con Tooru —comentó Kuro entre risas.

La conversación se fue hacia otros temas y de un momento a otro todos se encontraron en la mesa, comiendo y tomando algo, mientras esperaban.

El timbre se escuchó en el lugar llamando la atención de todos y un instante después, antes de que Akaashi llegará siquiera a la puerta, está se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Bokuto.

—Akaaaaaaasheeeeeee —gritó antes de atrapar al pelinegro entre sus brazos y darle un beso que casi lo dejó sin aire.

—Bienvenido Kōtarō —saludó el pelinegro y como Bokuto desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, Keiji hizo lo mismo y se encontró con un pequeño de cabello gris que lo miraba algo curioso agarrándose de la camisa de Kōtarō.

Akaashi retrocedió un paso y sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron.

"—Keiji en verdad no puedo creerlo, tu padre se ha estado portando bien, cumple su promesa y no ha inventado nada…

—Claro que si, lo intento hace dos días, como si fuera a creer en sus imágenes montadas —respondió el pelinegro bastante molesto ante las réplicas de Tamaki Iwaizumi, su madre…

—Cielo, sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero en verdad no miente, a mi también me dolió mucho cuando me enteré, pero Bokuto tiene un hijo en Rusia

—¡No puedo creerlo! Él sigue haciendo lo mismo y tú le crees… como siempre…

—Keiji, cielo tu sabes —no quiso escuchar más y simplemente cortó la llamada…"

Las palabras de su madre esa mañana, volvieron a su mente y comenzaron a repetirse una y otra vez… eso no podía ser, su padre no podía tener razón, el mentía para separarlos… no podía… sentía un murmullo a su alrededor pero las voces no terminaban de llegar a él, su visión estaba nublada y en su mente sólo negaba la posibilidad de que su padre tuviera razón… su respiración comenzó a agitarse y finalmente todo se oscureció...

 **hasta aquí hoy. ok hubo un poco de cada pareja y bueno ya en el sig cap de sabra que sucede con Akaashi, Bokuto y Lev...**

 **espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	32. todo estará bien

**Mi hijo.**

 **Todo estará bien.**

—Amor —dijo Bokuto realmente emocionado—, sé que no te dije nada… quería que fuera una sorpresa y estoy seguro que —el peligris se detuvo al ver el cambio en la expresión de Akaashi y se asustó un poco al notar su respiración agitada— ¿Keiji? ¿Keiji me escu… ? —no pudo terminar la pregunta…

Los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron, e inmediatamente el cuerpo se ladeo y comenzó a caer. Bokuto nunca estuvo tan agradecido por sus buenos reflejos, logró atrapar el cuerpo de su precioso Akaashi antes de que tocara el suelo. Lo levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada y en unos pocos pasos estuvo en la sala, donde depositó el cuerpo del pelinegro sobre el sillón con tal cuidado que parecía que se trataba de un frágil trozo de cristal. Su respiración temblaba y podía sentir su corazón golpeando desbocado contra su pecho. Acarició la mejilla del pelinegro y entonces noto al resto de los presentes, quienes se acercaron a ayudar.

Bokuto solo sentía la desesperación creciendo en su interior, veía que Kuro le hablaba pero no llegaba a escucharlo, dió un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y se detuvo en el pequeño Lev que tenía una expresión algo asustada en el rostro. Se acercó al niño y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien… porque no vas y te presentas con los niños —sugirió señalando a los pequeños que eran retenidos por sus madres en el comedores.

Bokuto vio a Suga acercarse al pequeño y solo atino a sonreírle a Lev para que no se preocupe, pero inmediatamente volvió a centrarse en Akaashi que ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar, se acercó y el resto de los hombres retrocedieron unos pasos.

Akaashi abrió los ojos con pereza, la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas, algo no estaba bien, no se sentía bien. Se incorporó con cuidado y dió un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Bokuto estaba a su lado y se notaba la preocupación en su rostro y un como más allá de él, vio a aquel pequeño de cabello gris y ojos verdes… le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Su cuerpo tembló y su vista se nublo por las lágrimas.

—Bokuto… Kō… Kōtarō… tu… tu —la voz de Akaashi era apenas un susurro tembloroso y casi inaudible… sus ojos desbordaban en lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba y aunque se abrazó a sí mismo no logró detenerlo. Desvió sus ojos de aquel pequeño de cabello gris y los centró en su pareja…

—Sé que debí decirte pero… no sabía cómo… y en verdad no creí que te molestaría —un sollozo se escapó del pelinegro y cuando Bokuto intentó tocarlo le apartó las manos— ¡Keiji! —exclamó sin despegar sus dorados ojos de aquellos orbes grises llenos de tristeza y decepción. Bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro antes de volver a ver aquel rostro surcado por las lágrimas—… lo siento, pero no podía dejarlo solo… es mi sangre —murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas—… es todo lo que me queda de Hikaru y solo quería que sea parte de mi familia…

—¿Qué? —indagó Akaashi interrumpiendo al peligris mientras buscaba en su mente la imagen del hermano de su pareja, casi no lo conocía y apenas había visto algunas fotos de él, pues Kōtarō no quería fotografías de Hikaru porque lo entristecía…

—Solo ha tenido una abuela desde que nació y…

—¿Dijiste Hikaru? —volvió a interrumpir el pelinegro y en ese momento Kōtarō comprendió lo que sucedía, se limpio los ojos y mejillas, miró serio al doncel y respondió…

—Su nombre es Lev Haiba, es hijo de Hikaru y Maia… cuando Hikaru murió venía a darnos la noticia —la sorpresa se vio en el rostro de Akaashi, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y ya no lloraba, pero sus brazos seguían cubriendo su vientre— ¿Creíste que era mío? —preguntó en un tono dolido y el doncel solo asintió apretando sus labios, Bokuto bajo la mirada, eso en verdad le dolía.

Akaashi supo al instante que acababa de lastimarlo, tenía que decirle algo pero su mente parecía no poder formar una oración… sintió una pequeña punzada en el vientre y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor antes de sentir que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas

—Keiji —esa voz llegó hasta él e inmediatamente sintió que esos fuertes brazos, que conocía tan bien, lo envolvían evitando que vuelva a caer sobre aquel sillón—… no, no, no… amor, ¿amor estás bien? —la voz de Kōtarō sonaba preocupada y Akaashi no pudo evitar pensar "¿cómo no amarlo si aún estando molesto, es capaz de olvidarlo todo y preocuparse por mi?"

—Lo siento… solo intentaba recordar que él siempre miente —murmuró con la mejilla pegada al pecho del peligris, antes de sentir otra punzada y volver a llevar sus manos a su vientre—, doctor ahora —ordenó levantando la voz, cosa que sorprendió a Kōtarō, pero inmediatamente levantó a su pareja al estilo princesa y se encaminó hacia afuera, asustandose cada vez más al escuchar a su pelinegro murmurar entre lágrimas—, no, no, no, no… otra vez no, no, no… quédate conmigo… por favor.

—Alguien tendrá que llevarlo y ocuparse… él no reacciona bien cuando Keiji está de por medio —dijo Iwa tomando su saco y corriendo detrás del peligris.

—Daichi, en cuanto sepamos algo te llamamos, quédense aquí por ahora—dijo Kuro comenzando a alejarse pero repentinamente se detuvo y volvió—… tu ven conmigo —agregó tomando al pequeño peligris en brazos antes de apresurarse detrás de su primo, conociendo a Bokuto probablemente ya estaría en el estacionamiento o corriendo hacia un hospital.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación y le informo a Bokuto que ya podía entrar. El peligris miró a Iwaizumi y Kuro, que estaban sentados a su lado y sin soltar al pequeño que tenía en brazos se puso de pie.

—Lev, quédate con Kuro, tengo que ver cómo está Akaashi… un momento y vendré por ti —el pequeño asintió y sin decir nada acepto que lo pase a los brazos del pelinegro.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró a Akaashi sentado en la cama y de pie a un lado el doctor, un hombre alto, de lentes y cabello verde igual a sus ojos. Ambos lo miraron y sin dudar se acercó a su pareja y sujetó su mano, inspeccionó el rostro de su precioso pelinegro con la mirada y al notar que estaba bien volteó a ver al doctor.

—Bien, Bokuto, Akaashi esperó que presten atención, porque esto es muy importante si quieren que este bebé sobreviva —los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron como platos y sintió la sonrisa queriendo aparecer en su rostro pero no dijo nada—, necesitas mínimo, MÍNIMO un mes sin preocupaciones, estrés, esfuerzos, NADA… ¿Entendido Keiji? Nada que te altere… por lo que me contaste lo que te pasó fue a causa del estrés… llevas días sin dormir, no descansas bien, difícilmente te relajas un momento… era obvio que en algún momento te iba a afectar.

—Midorima… ¿Un mes y todo estará bien? —murmuró Akaashi apretando la mano de su pareja.

—Un mes y estarás en una etapa más segura con un feto más fuerte… tomate vacaciones… y no es un consejo —lo último lo dijo centrándose en Bokuto.

—Yo me ocuparé —sentenció el peligris y Midorima se acomodo los lentes antes de volver a centrar su mirada en el pelinegro.

—Te quedarás en observación algunas horas, si te mantienes tranquilo y todo está bien vuelves a casa hoy… le daré a mi asistente las órdenes de los estudios que tienes que hacerte y ella te dará los turnos… más tarde pasaré a verte otra vez.

—Gracias Midorima —dijo Keiji a lo que el peliverde respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Los ojos de Akaashi volvieron a centrarse en Bokuto—… lo siento… no podía sacar de mi mente las palabras de mis padres y creo que eso me afectó más de lo que imag… —los labios de Bokuto se posaron sobre los suyos en un tierno beso impidiendo que terminara de hablar…

—Tranquilo… no importa, también fue mi culpa… te amo.

—Te amo… Kōtarō, tendremos un bebé —murmuró con una sonrisa algo temblorosa acariciando su vientre.

Bokuto sonrió y volvió a besarlo con ternura y cuidado. Se separaron al escuchar un leve golpe en la puerta y al mirar, la vieron abrirse y como se asomaba aquel pequeño peligris de ojos verdes. Kōtarō le hizo una seña para que entre y el niño se acercó sin despegar sus ojos de Akaashi. Kōtarō lo tomó en brazos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Akaashi Keiji te presento a nuestro sobrino Lev Haiba, pronto Bokuto.

—Hola Lev —dijo Akaashi y se detuvo al ver que el pequeño estiraba los brazos hacia él, el pelinegro sonrió y lo sujetó. Lev se acomodo quedando arrodillado a un lado del pelinegro, abrazándolo antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Kashe ta ben? —preguntó Lev acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro.

—Si ya estoy mejor —respondió Keiji y se detuvo al ver que el pequeño buscaba algo en su bolsillo, para luego extender su mano ante él y ofrecerle un caramelo de limón.

—Pada tu… a Babushka le guta —Akaashi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó el caramelo.

—Gracias… sabes una cosa, me gustan mucho los caramelos de limón —murmuró Keiji antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al pequeño y atraparlo en otro abrazo— ¿Quien es Babushka? —indagó mirando de reojo a Kōtarō.

—Su abuela —respondió con una enorme sonrisa—… todavía le cuesta el idioma, así que prepárate amor, tenemos mucho que contarte.

Futakuchi fue recibido por Taiga en el departamento de Himuro. El pelinegro había llegado esa mañana cerca del mediodía y una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue llamarlo y ordenarle que fuera a visitarlo en la tarde.

—¿A ti también te pidió que vengas? —preguntó Kagami resaltando la palabra pidió.

—Si… hola Kuroko ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó ubicándose en el sillón junto al peliceleste.

—Hola Futakuchi… yo muy bien, ¿Tu… ya te adaptaste al trabajo en la empresa?

En ese momento Himuro salió de una habitación, terminando de prenderse la camisa y con el cabello todavía húmedo. Sin demora saludo a los tres presentes y comenzaron a conversar acompañados cada uno de una taza de té.

—Adivina quien llegó a Japón mientras tú estabas en rusia —dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de su hermano.

—¡¿Furi está aquí?! —exclamó con una sonrisa—… pero ¿no se suponía que llegaba la próxima semana?

—Ahh si también, parece que adelantó su viaje, pero todavía no nos hemos visto así que no sé mucho… en verdad yo me refería a nuestra hermana…

—Alex está aquí… eso sí que es raro, su marido odia Japón… ahhh podré ver a Morisuke, hace un montón que no veo a mi bebé —dijo en un tono realmente alegre.

—¡¿Taiga no se lo dijiste?! —murmuró el peliceleste, como siempre sin cambiar su expresión.

—No podía decírselo por teléfono…

—Por si no lo notaron estoy delante de ustedes —se quejó el pelinegro antes de centrar sus ojos en su hermano—… no podías decirme por teléf… ¿Le pasó algo a Morisuke?

—Alex encontró al padre de Mori y le dió la tenencia…

—¡¿Hizo qué?! —exclamó Tetsuya mirando con preocupación a su hermano—… no puede ser… ¡¿hasta dónde piensa llegar por ese hombre?!... ¡Dejó a su hijo con un completo desconocido! —agregó cada vez más molesto.

—Si me preguntan es mejor que esté con un padre que lo quiere a pasar sus días con dos nanas que van rotando —dijo Kuroko ganándose la mirada de su pareja y el pelinegro.

—Opino lo mismo que Tetsu, el hombre se enteró hace un mes que tenía un hijo y no tuvo problema en pedir la custodia completa…

—¡¿Ninguno piensa en que no sabemos nada de esa persona?! Podría ser un maniático…

—¡Podría estar casado con una bruja que maltrate al niño! —agregó Futakuchi conteniendo la risa, pues su amigo podía ser exagerado cuando se lo proponía.

—Futakuchi no ayudas —se quejó el pelirrojo…

—Tatsuya, tienes que ver el lado positivo… Morisuke vivirá aquí, podrás verlo cuando quieras —comentó Kuroko—, además le pedí información a Aomine, según él, Oikawa Tooru es una buena persona y su pareja Iwaizumi Hajime también, parece que es un buen amigo de Daiki.

—Wow… Oikawa Tooru… ¿Ese Oikawa? —indagó Futakuchi con evidente sorpresa.

—Jugó en el equipo nacional de vóley, se retiró por una lesión y ahora es modelo —respondió Kuroko.

—Podemos hablar con ellos y hacer una cita para conocerlos si así te sientes mejor —propuso Kagami, sabiendo cuánto quería Himuro a ese pequeño y que era capaz de cualquier cosa por él.

—Oye, esa es una buena opción, conoce al padre primero, ve si Mori está bien, si es feliz… y si ves que todo está mal entonces iremos tras lo imposible, yo te ayudaré —dijo Futakuchi con una sonrisa, conocía bien a su amigo y podía jurar que estaba pensando en sus posibilidades para pelear la tenencia del niño.

—Ok —murmuró algo resignado antes de soltar un suspiro—… ¿Para cuándo la boda hermano? —preguntó para cambiar de tema antes de mirar al pelirrojo que casi se ahoga con el té.

—Tatsuya tú sabes que ya…

—Si, si, si… pero hasta que no hagan una ceremonia formal ninguna de las familias lo reconocerá.

—Ya se lo pedí y le ha dicho lo mismo varias veces… pero Tetsu no quiere hablar del tema, no quiere darle el gusto a su ma… ¡Auch! —la queja de dolor, por un golpe bajo las costillas, cortó las personas del pelirrojo.

—Oh vamos Tetsu, quiero otro sobrino… Kenji y yo te ayudaremos a organizar todo y de seguro Furi también —insistió el pelinegro tratando de mantener el tema alejado de su hermana para no salir de la casa e intentar matarla.

 **nuevamente aqui con la continuación.**

 **espero que lea haya gustado.**

 **graciad por leer y comentar**


	33. Labios tentadores

**Mi hiho**

 **Labios tentadores.**

Suga miró el reloj, sobre la mesita de noche y se apresuró hacia el armario, faltaban unos minutos para que Daichi llegara y él recién terminaba de ducharse.

Ese había sido un día agitado y después de hablarlo ambos decidieron que no cancelarían su cita, después de todo Akaashi estaba bien, ya habían arreglado donde dejar a los niños y Daichi había hecho una reserva en un restaurante. Lo que no estaba en los planes de Suga era que Noya lo entretuvieron tanto con aquel interrogator.

Cuando escucho el timbre soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, terminando de prenderse la camisa en el camino. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un sonriente y elegante Daichi.

—Hola —murmuró el peligris antes de acercarse y dejar un corto beso en los labios de Daichi—, pasa un momento… terminó de vestirme y salimos —agregó señalando sus pies aún descalzos.

—No hay problema es temprano —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa antes de devolverle el corto beso al doncel.

Daichi siguió a Suga hasta la sala, lo vio subir las escaleras y cuando desapareció por el pasillo hacia su habitación, el pelinegro hizo lo de siempre y comenzó a inspeccionar cada imagen a su alrededor, podía decirse que era una manía, pero realmente le encantaba ver todas esas fotos donde el peligris aparecía sonriendo junto a Shoyo. Definitivamente ese doncel tenía algo que lo atraía demasiado, y la verdad no sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza para no saltar sobre él y comerle la boca, cada vez que lo veía.

Luego de unos pocos minutos Suga volvió a bajar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Daichi lo vio humedecerse los labios y lo supo, estaba perdido, esos rosados labios eran demasiado tentadores.

—Listo, podemos irnos —dijo Suga sin quitar su sonrisa mientras Daichi se acercaba.

—En realidad falta una cosa —el doncel inclinó un poco la cabeza sin comprender bien a qué se refería y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, sintió los labios de Daichi sobre los suyos y un instante después la humeda lengua pidiendo permiso, abrió un poco los labios e inmediatamente esa lengua invadió su boca y aquel beso se volvió demandante e intenso, sus lenguas danzaron entre sí, acariciándose en una danza que al parecer ninguno quería terminar, pero el aire hacia falta y antes de terminar el beso, Suga no pudo resistirse y mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro—… definitivamente nos faltaba un beso real —murmuró Daichi antes de volver a rozar esos labios en un corto beso—, ahora sí, vamos.

Suga sonrió algo sonrojado, tanteo sus bolsillos verificando que no olvidaba nada y salieron de la casa para subir al auto del pelinegro.

—¿Donde dejaste a Tobio?

—Con mis padres, generalmente en estas situaciones lo dejó con Keiji, pero no era una opción hoy… y cuando no me queda más remedio se lo dejo a Kuro, pero trato de evitarlo por su relación con Kei… ¿Y Shoyo?

—Con los Azumane… a diferencia de ti, no tengo muchas opciones, mi madre generalmente no está aquí y la otra persona con la que suele quedarse es Seijūrō, pero hace bastante que tampoco está aquí.

—Seijūrō… Shoyo lo nombró, ¿Es tu hermano?

—Hermanastro, es el hijo del esposos de mi madre, tenemos la misma edad y nos llevamos muy bien, nos conocimos a los 15, cuando nuestros padres comenzaron a salir.

—Ohh… ¿o sea que tú tampoco tienes hermanos sanguíneos?

—Tengo una media hermana… pero te agradecería que no preguntes —respondió Suga quitando su sonrisa y bajando un momento la mirada.

—Ok, no te preocupes… siempre es bueno saber dónde se puede pisar —comentó Daichi regalandole una sonrisa para animarlo—… No sé si a ti te paso algo, pero creo que los niños ya saben de lo nuestro…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Suga agradeciendo internamente por el cambio de tema.

—Bueno, cuando me estaba cambiando Tobio me preguntó si saldría contigo...

"Tobio miraba a su padre sacar uno y otro traje de su armario, mirarlos una o dos veces y volver a guardarlos. El niño le dió un último y sonoro sorbo a su cajita de leche y luego preguntó.

—¿Papá a dónde irás?

Daichi miró al niño y se acercó a él quedándose con el último traje que había sacado.

—Tengo una cita importante… tú te quedarás con los abuelos y mañana iré por tí…

—¿Saldrás con Suga?

—¿Qué?... ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —indagó algo sorprendido el adulto.

—Solo sonríes así por Suga —esa respuesta sorprendió aún más a Daichi—… me gusta eso y me agrada Suga… ¿Él será mi mamá?

—¿QUÉ?... No… ¿Cómo? —se detuvo al ver a su pequeño mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado—… ¿Te gustaría… eso? —el pequeño solo asintió y Daichi le mostró una sonrisa enorme—… bueno ya veremos qué sucede, pero por ahora solo te pediré que no le digas nada a la abuela y el abuelo ¿Si? —y Tobio volvió a asentir."

—Bueno… Shoyo te manda saludos y dice que la próxima él también quiere venir —comentó el peligris acompañado de una pequeña risa, sacando a Daichi de sus recuerdos.

—Wow, no creí que fuéramos tan obvios.

—Bueno, no podemos ocultar que estamos felices y eso nuestros pequeños lo notan.

—¿Crees que ya debemos decirles que si estamos saliendo? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras detenía el auto en la entrada del lujoso restaurante de uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad.

—Podemos hacernos tiempo para pensarlo luego —respondió Suga con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Ambos bajaron y antes de entrar Daichi le entregó las llaves del vehículo al valet. Al entrar en el elegante lugar el recepcionista se acercó a ellos los saludó haciendo una leve reverencia y los guío hasta su mesa. Luego de ubicarse, un mesero les entregó el menú y cuando volvió a tomar sus órdenes, sirvió ambas copas con vino tinto.

—¿Supiste algo más de Akaashi? —preguntó Suga antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Esta bien, lo llame para que Tobio pudiera hablar con él antes de dejarlo con mis padres… al parecer está en los tres meses de embarazo, ha tenido demasiado estrés… el médico le ordenó reposo, nada de tensiones, esfuerzos o disgustos… menos mal que Bokuto ya está aquí, conociendolo no lo dejará ni caminar hasta el baño.

—Debe ser horrible, recién ayer se enteró que está embarazado y hoy le pasa eso…

—Si… todos nos preocupamos y nos sentimos mal por él… no puedo ni imaginar cómo debió de sentirse.

—Todos ustedes lo quieren mucho.

—Ninguno tiene hermanos, nos criamos prácticamente juntos por pedido de nuestro abuelo, gracias a eso terminamos tratandonos como hermanos y Keiji es el más pequeño y el único doncel —agregó Daichi sonriendo mientras el mesero llegaba con sus órdenes.

—Es lindo tener una familia así, a mí me pasó con Seijūrō, en cuanto nuestros padres comenzaron a salir no tuvo problema en aceptarme, incluso antes de que decidieran casarse ya éramos como hermanos —comentó Suga antes de volver a tomar un sorbo de vino—… bueno, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a nuestra familia de lado y hablamos de nosotros?

—Ok… ¿Te parece una pregunta cada uno? ¿O que prefieres? —propuso Daichi con una sonrisa.

—Ok, preguntas —respondió el peligris antes de hacer una mueca con sus labios y humedecerlos con su lengua—… empecemos con algo fácil ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—Como prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero si tengo que decir este es mi plato favorito, ese sería shoyu ramen.

—Wow, es un plato bastante común, pensé que me dirías algo más elegante —dijo Suga sonriendo y dibujando comillas con sus dedos en elegante.

—Lamento decepcionarte —comentó Daichi entre risas—, no a todos nos gustan platos como el mapó doufu super picante —agregó ampliando su sonrisa.

—Oh… veo que has hecho la tarea… ¿de dónde sacaste ese dato?

—Digamos que cierto pajarito que conocemos no tiene problema en hablar de su mamá…

Ambos rieron ante esa respuesta y siguieron conversando de diferentes temas mientras disfrutaban de aquella deliciosa comida. Luego del postre se retiraron y una vez en el auto Daichi ya no lo resistió más y volvió a apoderarse de esos labios que no hacían más que tentarlo, Suga enredó sus dedos en el cabello del pelinegro y profundizó más aquel beso, lo deseaba, deseaba mucho a ese hombre. El peligris mordió el labio inferior de Daichi antes de terminar el beso y con la voz cargada de deseo murmuró…

—¿Tu casa o la mía?

—La mía está más cerca —respondió el pelinegro antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del doncel, para luego encender el auto y encaminarse hacia su hogar.

Al llegar metió el auto en el garage y entraron en la casa. Una vez en la sala Suga humedecido sus labios e inspeccionó con la mirada el cuerpo del pelinegro que lentamente se acercaba a él.

Daichi centró sus ojos en esos labios que tanto le gustaban y cerró la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Notó la decisión en aquellos ojos color caramelo y sin dudarlo lo sujetó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del doncel y lo acarició con mucho cuidado antes de apoderarse de esos labios que lo llamaban, tentandolo todo el tiempo. El beso inicio lento y tranquilo, con movimiento suaves, los labios encajaban perfectamente, ambos se abrieron al mismo tiempo, las lenguas invadieron la boca ajena y los suspiros se ahogaban en la boca del otro.

Los brazos de Suga rodeaban el cuello de Daichi, mientras sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, las manos del pelinegro se movían acariciando los costados del doncel y pronto ambos sintieron como la ropa comenzaba a molestar. La erección de Daichi se apretaba contra la pelvis de Suga y eso solo aumentó la excitación del peligris.

Terminaron el beso por falta de aire, sus ojos seguían conectados y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Suga se lanzó nuevamente sobre sus labios, levantó una de sus piernas enganchandola al cuerpo de Daichi y este por reflejo llevó las manos al trasero del doncel y lo levantó con facilidad. Suga enredo sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro y un gemido se escapó de su boca al sentir como sus miembros se rozaban. Daichi mordió el labio inferior del doncel y caminando hacia la habitación comenzó a repartir besos por el rostro y cuello de Suga, mientras este suspiraba y gemía por el torbellino de sensaciones que había en su interior. Notó que Daichi dejó de caminar y se sentó en el borde de la cama dejándolo sobre su regazo e inmediatamente sintió una mano colándose por debajo de su camisa. Una corriente eléctrica recorría el cuerpo de Suga por donde pasaban los dedos del pelinegro, estaba demasiado excitado y por ello su cuerpo estaba más sensible que nunca.

—Daichi —el nombre salió en un gemido de los labios de Suga y al pelinegro le pareció lo más hermoso que había escuchado jamás y una cosa era segura jamás se cansaría de escuchar eso.

Los botones de la camisa de Suga saltaron y rodaron por el piso, al igual que la tela un momento después. Las manos recorrieron el torso del doncel y bajaron hasta sus muslos, donde se entretuvieron un momento repartiendo caricias sobre el pantalón, las cuales terminaron sobre el erecto y aprisionado miembro del doncel. El gemido que soltó Suga hizo sonreír al pelinegro.

Suga hizo lo mismo que Daichi con su camisa, tiró de la prenda haciendo que los botones saltaran, se mordió el labio al ver ese marcado torso, dejó que sus manos pasearan sobre ese marcado abdomen y finalmente lo empujó para que se recostara, el pelinegro no opuso resistencia y simplemente se dispuso a disfrutar de las caricias que le brindaba Suga, de ese movimiento de vaivén que el doncel comenzaba a hacer y sobre todo de los dulces gemidos que escapaban de esos labios que ahora estaban bastante hinchados y rojizos por las mordidas que el mismo Suga les daba para evitar soltar tantos gemidos… y eso lo tentaba, lo tentaba demasiado. De repente Daichi sujeto al peligris y con mucha facilidad hizo que cambiaran de lugares antes de terminar de desvestirlo.

—Definitivamente ya soy adicto a tus labios —murmuró Daichi acercándose nuevamente a esa boca, para apoderarse de ella en un beso cada vez más demandante.

Las manos de Daichi volvieron a pasear por aquel delgado cuerpo y se entretuvo acariciando el palpitante y húmedo miembro del peligris con una mano, mientras con la otra mano se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa sin dejar de masturbar a Suga. Una vez desnudo comenzó a dibujar un camino de besos por el cuerpo del doncel, iniciando en el cuello, bajó por el pecho, se entretuvo un momento en los pezones y luego siguió bajando hasta la entrepierna del peligris. Suga a penas podía respirar, miró hacia donde estaba Daichi e inmediatamente sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder luego de ver cómo el pelinegro engullía su miembro, los gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca, sentía que su miembro podía derretirse en aquella cálida y húmeda boca que succionaba y lamía sin piedad, haciendo que se perdiera cada vez más en ese mar de sensaciones. La respiración de Suga se detuvo por un momento al sentís los dedos de Daichi acariciando su entrada, pero volvió a relajarse al sentir esa lengua jugando con la cabeza de su miembro. Soltó un gemido entre placer y dolor al sentir un dedo entrando en él, pero Daichi parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, sus movimientos eran precisos y generaban una verdadera ola de sensaciones en el cuerpo del doncel. Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar cada vez más la habitación, los dedos habían pasado a dos y luego a tres, ya no había nada de dolor todo lo que Suga podía sentir era placer pues los dedos de Daichi acariciaban una y otra vez su próstata, quería más y no necesitaba decir nada para que el pelinegro no notará pues su cuerpo había comenzado a moverse pidiendo más contacto.

Daichi dejo el miembro de Suga que no dejaba de chorrear líquido preseminal. Se acercó nuevamente a esa boca que lo enloquecía y luego de dejar un corto beso, se estiró hasta el cajón de su mesa de noche y del fondo de este sacó una caja de preservativos, mientras Suga movía sus caderas haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran excitandolo cada vez más, sin quitar sus ojos de las acciones del pelinegro. Suga atrajo nuevamente al pelinegro para besarlo y en ese momento le quitó la caja de la mano, terminó el beso y lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa sacó un preservativo, empujó gentilmente al pelinegro para que se recostara y en cuanto esté lo hizo, se acomodo sobre él, dándole una excelente vista de su trasero, acercó su boca al enorme y duro miembro de Daichi y lo lamió en toda su longitud, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un suspiro y un ronco gemido, el doncel siguió repartiendo besos y lamidas por aquel miembro, comenzó a chupar la punta y lo soltó con un gemido al sentir la húmeda lengua en su entrada, ese hombre lo iba a enloquecer, así que apresuró sus acciones, abrió el preservativo y se ayudó con su boca para colocarlo en el miembro de Daichi, quien gimió al sentir gran parte de su miembro en esa cálida boca.

Suga se movió, miró con deseo al pelinegro, que se lo comía con la mirada, dejo algunos besos en aquel fornido pecho y comenzó a acercar su trasero al miembro de Daichi. Sintió las fuertes manos pasear delicadamente por sus muslos y comenzó a moverse haciendo que su trasero se rozara con aquel duro miembro. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada,era más que evidente que se deseaban y Suga decidió que no quería jugar más, quería esa cosa dentro suyo, por lo que sin demorar más se acomodó y comenzó a penetrarse, soltando gemidos de placer. Se sentía muy lleno y a punto de venirse, comenzó a moverse y le encantó que Daichi acompañará sus movimientos haciendo que las penetraciones sean profundas y den justo en ese punto que tanto le gustaba.

Daichi se movió para quedar sentado y poder apoderarse de la boca de Suga, el beso fue intenso y ahogaba los gemidos de ambos. El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos al miembro del doncel y en cuanto lo rozó, Suga se corrió manchando ambos cuerpos, soltó un fuerte gemido y se detuvo por un momento abrazado a los hombros del pelinegro, sintió las manos de Daichi en su espalda y de un momento a otro se encontró nuevamente recostado en la cama con el pelinegro empezando a moverse sobre él, todavía no se recuperaba de ese horgasmo y este hombre ya lo está excitando de nuevo, sus estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas y tocaban los lugares necesarios para hacerlo sentir en el cielo. El placer llegaba a Suga como olas que lo golpeaban y lo ahogaban lentamente, sus manos no encontraban de donde aferrarse, la espalda de Daichi, los brazos, las sábanas, el cabezal de la cama, nada era suficiente. Sus piernas se habían enredado a las caderas de Daichi y parecían no querer soltarlo. De su boca no salía nada más que gemidos y el nombre del pelinegro murmurando y gritado entre los besos y caricias.

Suga se abrazó a Daichi y mordió su hombro al sentirse golpeado por el segundo horgasmo, que hizo que se derramará nuevamente entre ambos cuerpos. Daichi lo besó y con algunas estocadas más también sintió el horgasmo y como se venía dentro de ese cálido cuerpo. Se dejó caer un momento sobre Suga y con un suspiro ambos conectaron sus miradas, estaban sudados, agitados y sus sonrisas delataban que estaban muy felices. Daichi salió del interior de Suga, se quitó el preservativo, soltó un suspiro y volvió a ubicarse sobre el cuerpo del doncel.

—Por todos los cielos… creo que no quiero estar con nadie más en mi vida —murmuró Daichi apoyándose sobre sus brazos para ver mejor al peligris y no aplastarlo.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir así… o que me dejan tener el control —dijo Suga obteniendo una mirada curiosa del pelinegro.

—Eso no puede ser… con lo sexy que te ves arriba, tomando el control —agregó el pelinegro haciendo que Suga se sonrojara. Volvió a besar esos labios y mordió levemente el labio inferior del doncel antes de sonreír y murmurar— ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

El peligris sonrió al sentir la creciente erección del pelinegro rozando su muslo y sin dudarlo volvió a besar a Daichi mientras con una de sus manos atrapaba la erección del pelinegro y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

 **Espero que les guste, capitulo con lemon, me llevo un poco de tiempo, pero aqui esta.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**


	34. Papá

**Mi hijo.**

 **Papá.**

Taichi corría por aquel enorme departamento buscando a su mamá. Se detuvo ante la puerta del estudio y luego de dudar un momento dio unos golpes y finalmente la abrió. Inmediatamente vio a su tío Aone que estaba tras su escritorio viendo algo en su computadora. El albino miró hacia la puerta y vio al niño que ahora miraba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde habían ubicado la mesa de trabajo y las cosas de Satori.

El niño hizo un pequeño puchero al ver que su mamá no estaba y luego se acercó al albino, que lo miraba algo enternecido, en verdad ese niño lo podía. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, Aone lo levantó y lo sentó en el escritorio.

—Mamá fue a hacer unas compras en un rato vuelve ¿Qué sucede?

—En casa conte eto que me dió la abula Lina —dijo el pequeño mostrándole a Takanobu un álbum no muy grande con dibujos en las tapas, seguramente hechos por Taichi y Lina—… abula dijo que papá ta aquí —agregó abriendo el álbum y empezando a pasar las fotografías hasta detenerse en una donde podía verse a Satori y Wakatoshi—, l'oncle… ¿Él e mi papá?

—Ma petite rousse —murmuró el albino luego de dudar un momento—… eso deberías preguntarselo a tu mama… ¿Te gustaría que él fuera tu papá?

El pequeño levantó los hombros y movió sus labios primero hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda en señal de duda.

—Je ne sais pas ... j'aime ça… maman a l'air heureux avec lui (no sé… me agrada… mamá se ve feliz con él) —respondió Taichi centrando sus ojos en la sonrisa que su madre mostraba en aquella fotografía.

—Si se ve feliz… deberías hablar con tu mamá… ¿vamos a la cocina con la abuela Mirah a esperar a que llegue?

El pequeño pelirrojo asintió y estiró sus brazos para que Aone lo levante, cosa que el albino hizo sin dudar o protestar e inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la cocina con el pequeño en brazos.

Cuando Tendō llegó al departamento encontró a Taichi, Mirah y Takanobu en la cocina terminando de preparar unos coloridos macarons, mientras los dos adultos rellenaban y unían las galletas, Taichi terminaba de comerse un macaron, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño al ver eso y sin despegar sus ojos del niño, dejó las cosas sobre la barra y se acercó más.

—¿Cuantos macarons te comiste? —preguntó algo serio.

Taichi le mostró su mano derecha completamente abierta y luego de dudar un momento comenzó a cerrar algunos dedos hasta dejar solo dos levantados.

—Tai lo diré solo una vez, tú no comes la cena, no habrá postre para ti en un mes —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa inclinándose hacia su pequeño, que solo se mordió el labio inferior—… Takanobu quedamos en que no lo dejarías comer tantos dulces —agregó mirando serio al albino.

—Satori… no seas así con ellos, yo decidí hacer macarons sabiendo que a Tai le encantan.

—Mirah, deja de apañarlo, los últimos días casi no ha comido porque se llena con dulces.

—Satori, es mi único nieto déjame mimarlo, ya cuando Takanobu tenga sus hijos también los malcriare a ellos —dijo la mujer entre risas.

—Al ritmo que va Takanobu creo que va a tardar bastante en darte nietos —comentó el pelirrojo suavizando su mirada antes de volver a ver al albino.

—No me vean así —se quejó el grandote esquivando la mirada del doncel y su madre—, Tai ¿Quieres entrenar un rato conmigo? —el pequeño asintió y sin más se bajó de la silla donde estaba parado y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación que su tío usaba para entrenar, siendo seguido de cerca por el albino.

—Aone —se quejó Satori por ser ignorado, miró el reloj y agregó—, cuarenta minutos y a la ducha.

—Bien, empezamos a cocinar mientras me cuentas qué sabes —murmuró Mirah mientras terminaba de rellenar los últimos macarons.

—¿Qué sé de qué?

—Algo le sucede a Takanobu y tú sabes que es…

—¿Mamá juegas conmigo? —preguntó Kei ofreciéndole uno de los controles al doncel que acababa de dejar su celular sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento cielo, no puedo, dile a papá ¿Si? —dijo Kenma intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, el pequeño lo miró algo confundido y finalmente asintió, entonces el doncel se dirigió a su habitación, quería ducharse porque en verdad necesitaba relajarse.

Kei se asomó en el estudio de su padre y lo observó hasta que el pelinegro dejó de teclear en su computadora y centró sus dorados ojos en él.

—Kei… ¿Sucede algo?

El pequeño se acercó y Kuro se preocupó un poco al verlo tan serio.

—Algo le pasa a mamá… se enojó con el abuelo y… ¿Está triste? —dijo dudando bastante al hablar, en verdad le preocupaba ver así a su mamá.

—Ohhh… debe estar preocupado por lo que le pasó al tío Akaashi —comenzó a decir el pelinegro mientras revolvía el cabello del niño, pero se detuvo repentinamente—… ¿Se enojó con el abuelo?

—Si… luego que volvimos el abuelo llamó… mamá parecía molesto y discutieron y le cortó y… y luego llamó a la abuela —respondió el pequeño rubio aferrándose al control de su videojuego.

—Bien, no te preocupes yo hablaré con mamá y luego jugaremos ¿Si? —aseguró el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa.

El pequeño asintió y sin más Kuro se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con el doncel, y al entrar inmediatamente supo que su pareja se estaba duchando, podía escuchar el agua correr en el baño de la habitación y eso solo le confirmo que lo que dijo su pequeño era verdad, al parecer Kenma quería relajarse. Soltó un suspiro y volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrarse a su pequeño parado en medio de la sala mirandolo.

—Mamá se está duchando, mejor dejamos que se relaje un poco —dijo antes de levantar al niño en brazos— ¿Te parece si vamos a comprar algo para cenar y un rico pie de manzana para animar a mami?

El niño se abrazó al cuello de su padre y luego de mirar preocupado hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, asintió.

Kuro caminó hasta la cocina sin bajar a su pequeño, dejó un mensaje en la pizarra pegada a un lado de la heladera y sin más revisó sus bolsillos para asegurarse de llevar la billetera y el celular, tomó las llaves del auto y salió de la casa.

—Mamá… mamá —insistió Taichi sentado en su cama viendo a Satori que le buscaba ropa en el armario.

—Tai ya voy… a ver ¿Camisa azul o Totoro? —preguntó el pelirrojo mostrándole al pequeño una remera gris con un estampado de dicho personaje y una camisa lisa.

—Totoro —respondió el niño con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y estirando los brazos para que el doncel le ponga la remera.

—No sé porque me molestó en preguntar —comentó entre risas mientras le ponía la remera al niño—… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? —indagó peinando con los dedos al pequeño que inmediatamente asintió.

—Debo potame bien, no modestad cuando los mayores haban y comed todo o no más postes —dijo el niño intentando que el doncel dejara de peinarlo.

—Ya está Tai… déjate el cabello como lo acomode —dijo entre risas Satori.

—Maman —Tendō miró al pequeño sin quitar su sonrisa—… Wa… Wako… Wakit…

—¿Wakatoshi? —indagó intentando ayudar a su pequeño, quien inmediatamente asintió.

—Est-il mon père? (Él es mi papá?) —la expresión de Satori mostró algo de sorpresa al escuchar esa pregunta.

—Tai —murmuró el doncel con algo de dificultad y se quedó helado pensando cómo encarar esa pregunta y justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido del timbre, inmediatamente miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y finalmente volvió a centrar sus ojos en su niño—… bueno, estaba esperando que Wakatoshi llegará, porque él y yo queremos hablar contigo de eso… ¿Quieres que sea ahora? —dijo volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Taichi asintió dudando un poco, entonces Tendō tomó en brazos al niño y se encaminó hacia la sala. Inmediatamente al salir al pasillo pudo escuchar a Mirah interrogando al castaño y al llegar a la sala vio a Wakatoshi sentado en uno de los sillones frente a Mirah y Takanobu.

Los tres centraron sus ojos en el pelirrojo y el pequeño, que se acercaba a ellos y Satori sonrió ampliamente al ver aquella fugaz sonrisa en el castaño que ahora no despegaba sus ojos de ellos.

—Bienvenido —murmuró Tendō antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Wakatoshi

—Gracias —respondió el castaño.

—Mirah, quedamos en que no habría interrogatorio —comentó el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a la mujer mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Wakatoshi, dejó a Taichi en medio de ambos y luego se giró mirando directamente al castaño, subió los pies al sillón y acomodo las piernas para quedar en una pose muy parecida a la del loto, tomó nuevamente a Taichi y lo sentó entre sus piernas—… tenemos que hablar Wakatoshi, Tai me hizo una pregunta y merece una respuesta.

—Madre vamos a terminar de acomodar las cosas para la cena —dijo Takanobu poniéndose de pie y arrastrando consigo a Mirah hacia la cocina.

Ushijima los vio alejarse y finalmente se acomodó en el sillón para ver directamente a su familia… su familia, en verdad le encantaba como sonaba eso y fue evidente por la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro antes de asentir.

—Bebé, sí… Wakatoshi es tu papá —murmuró el pelirrojo mirando al pequeño—, él está aquí porque quiere conocerte…

—Estoy aquí —interrumpió el castaño acercándose un poco más y estirando su mano para acariciar el dorso de la mano de Satori que descansaba sobre su rodilla—, porque quiero estar con ambos, quiero recuperar el tiempo y que seamos una familia…

—Tai… tú siempre me preguntabas por tu papá… ¿Recuerdas lo que yo te decía?

—Papá nos ama… pedo ta dejos y muy… occupé et ne peut pas venir (ocupado y no puede venir) —respondió el pequeño mirando con algo de duda al castaño.

—Perdoname bebé, pero te mentí —murmuró el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos se nublaban—… papá no sabía de ti y eso es sólo mi culpa… nosotros nos amamos y fuimos muy felices —agregó antes de sujetar la mano de Wakatoshi que todavía acariciaba sus dedos—, pero yo me fui y luego llegaste tú para hacerme feliz otra vez.

El niño miró algo preocupado a su mamá , no le gustaba verlo así de triste, y se sorprendió al ver la enorme mano de Wakatoshi acariciando con mucho cuidado la mejilla de Tendō.

—Satori, no hagas eso… no te culpes, lo hiciste para protegerme a mí y a nuestro hijo… además no mentiste, porque te amo y a Taichi también, y nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso —dijo el castaño antes de acercarse y dejar un corto beso en los labios del doncel, quien inmediatamente sonrió. Luego se centró en el pequeño que ahora lo miraba curioso—. Taichi ¿Me dejas ser tu papá? Prometo que me esforzaré mucho, estaré siempre para ustedes y cuidare de ti y de tu mamá hasta el último de mis días…

El pequeño volvió a dudar, miró a su madre y le gustó mucho la sonrisa que mostraba en ese momento, no conocía a ese hombre, pero parecía que hacía feliz a su mamá y él recordaba muy bien que su abuela Lina sonreía siempre que le hablaba de su papá, además de que solo decía cosas buenas de él. Centró sus ojitos en aquellos orbes marrones tan parecidos a los suyos y finalmente asintió repetidas veces antes de estirar sus brazos para que el hombre lo levantará y en cuanto el castaño lo levantó y abrazó, el niño dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de Wakatoshi.

Luego de una larga estadía en la bañera Kenma salió del agua con los dedos completamente arrugados, generalmente tomarse su tiempo le ayudaba a despejar su mente, pero hoy no estaba teniendo el resultado deseado, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza toda la situación con sus padres y cuando eso se alejaba un poco recordaba lo sucedido con Akaashi ese día y eso tampoco ayudaba a relajarlo. Se secó con toda la parsimonia posible y al salir del baño envuelto en su bata solo atinó a tirarse un momento en la cama, cerró los ojos y escuchó los ruidos lejanos en la cocina.

—¿Kuro que están haciendo? —murmuró antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie y encaminarse hacia el armario—… más le vale que no haya estropeado nada porque hoy duerme en el patio —agregó tomando un pijama, que consistía en un pantalón holgado y una vieja camiseta de deportes de su marido, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar al comedor encontró a Kei y Kuro terminando de poner los platos y la comida en la mesa. Los inspeccionó con la mirada de pies a cabeza, a ambos y luego ojeo un poco la cocina, e increíblemente tanto su familia como su hogar estaban tal cual como los había dejado antes de meterse al baño.

—Fuimos a comprar comida —dijo el pelinegro, adivinando los pensamientos de su precioso rubio, no era que él no supiera cocinar, porque lo hacía y muy bien, pero las veces que intento cocinar con Kei terminaron en remodelación de la cocina—… lo prometimos no volverá a suceder lo del último día de las madres —aseguro mirando al pequeño rubio quien solo asintió.

Kenma sonrió y ubicándose en su lugar les hizo una seña para que ambos se sentarán. Cenaron el pollo con papas y vegetales, charlando de cualquier cosa y riendo de a ratos por las tonterías que decía el pelinegro. El postre fue recibido por una enorme sonrisa del doncel.

—Ok, cena y pie de manzana con helado… ¿Que sucede?

—Nada, ¡¿por qué debería sucede algo, a caso no podemos hacer algo lindo por la persona que más queremos?! —dijo el pelinegro simulando indignación.

—Bien, bien, gracias a los dos —respondió el rubio, sin ganas de extender la exagerada actuación de su esposo e ignorando al pelinegro dejo un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su pequeño, antes de volver a centrarse en su porción de pie de manzana.

—Ehhh y mi beso —se quejó el pelinegro y Kenma simplemente siguió comiendo mientras escuchaba la suave risa de su niño por la actitud de su revoltoso padre.

Luego de comer y hacer que Kuro se quejara, el rubio llevó a Kei a su habitación, lo metió en la cama y se acostó a su lado, para leerle el siguiente capítulo del libro que habían empezado esa semana. Cuando terminó de leer, habló un ratito con Kei de la historia y luego lo arropó, le entregó su dinosaurio favorito y con un beso en la frente le dió las buenas noches.

Al entrar en su habitación Kenma encontró a Kuro saliendo del baño, con el cabello todavía húmedo y usando solo un bóxer negro.

Kuro inspeccionó al doncel con la mirada y se acercó a él con un paso tranquilo, una vez delante de él solo estiró su brazo y cerró la puerta antes de centrar sus dorados ojos en aquellos orbes ámbar y acariciar la mejilla de su amado doncel.

—¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?

—Kuro, no creo que…

—No crees ¿Qué?... Acaso piensas que me va a molestar… ¿Que, todavía no me conoces amor? Sabes que te amo a ti y a Kei… y obviamente amaré a este bebé —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y Kenma solo lo miró algo confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo sé… reconozco que tal vez debí notarlo antes por lo raro que estabas, pero… ayer encontré el test en —dijo el pelinegro pero se detuvo al ver la expresión seria de su esposo.

—No estoy embarazado… ese test era de Akaashi —dijo Kenma en un tono tranquilo y pausado, pero se detuvo y suavizó su expresión al notar cómo cambiaba la expresión de Kuro—… ¿Amor… estás bien? —preguntó finalmente acercándose y acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro.

—Entonces no… ¿No?... Si no es eso… ¿Qué te pasa?

 **hasta aqui otro capítulo. esperoque les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos**


	35. Lo harías

**Mi hijo**

 **Lo harías.**

Kenma soltó un suspiro, tomó la mano de su esposo y caminó con él hasta la cama, donde se sentó en el borde y espero a que el pelinegro hiciera lo mismo. Kuro suspiró algo cansado y finalmente se sentó junto a su esposo.

—Mi padre… ¿Recuerdas que hace como un mes mamá se enojó con él y lo hecho de casa? —kuro asintió y simplemente esperó a que el doncel continuara—… bueno… tengo un medio hermano, dos años mayor…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el pelinegro pero se contuvo de decir cualquier otra cosa.

—Hubo un problema en el banco y gracias a eso mamá descubrió que mi padre ha estado depositando dinero en una cuenta desde hace más de quince años… una cosa llevó a otra y finalmente descubrimos que mi padre tuvo un hijo con otra mujer cuando estaba comprometido con mi madre, al parecer se enteró de su existencia cuando yo tenía 8 y él 10… pero no dijo nada, simplemente decidió mantener a otra familia sin decirle a nadie.

—Wow, en verdad no esperaba eso, al menos no de tu padre con lo correcto que dice ser —murmuró Kuro tratando de contenerse, para no decir nada indebido—… no les molesta que tenga otro hijo…

—Nos molesta que lo haya ocultado por tanto tiempo —comentó el rubio bajando la mirada antes de hacer un momento de silencio—… ha estado llamando para ver si puedo convencer a mamá para que lo escuche.

—Amor —susurró el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla del doncel antes de hacer que lo mirara—… ¿Y tú cómo te sientes con esto? Si conozco a tu padre no te lo preguntó ni una vez y tu madre debe estar tan ensimismada en su dolor que tampoco lo hizo… y como siempre, tú quedas en medio intentando soportarlo todo —el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y luego escondió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, quien inmediatamente lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—No lo sé —murmuró con la voz algo ahogada—… nos mintió, ocultó algo tan importante como un hijo… y ya no sé qué pensar de él… nuestra relación no era la mejor, pero ahora…

—Kozume… definitivamente esta es una de esas veces en las que tu padre se equivoca a lo grande, como suele hacer siempre… en verdad no sé que lo llevó a hacer algo así y creo que tu madre y tu tienen que escucharlo para… quizás entenderlo —dijo Kuro separando un poco a Kenma de su cuerpo para poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿Tu harías algo así? Ocultar un hijo por tanto tiempo —indagó el rubio con una mirada triste.

—No puedes comparar, tu padre y yo somos muy diferentes… y acéptalo, te amo demasiado como para tener hijos con alguien más —respondió el pelinegro dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero solo mira lo que le pasó a Oikawa…

—¿Si me pasara algo así, tú lo aceptarías?

—No lo sé —respondió Kenma antes de cubrirse la boca con una mano y sentir algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. En ese momento Kuro entendió que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su entorno, en verdad había afectado a Kenma, llenandolo de miedos e inseguridades.

—Amor, no llores —murmuró Kuro secando las lágrimas de Kenma antes de volver a abrazarlo—… te aseguro que eso no va a pasar y si pasara, serías el primero en enterarte, jamás podría ocultarte algo así… sabes que te amo.

—También te amo —murmuró el rubio antes de besar esos labios que lo enloquecian.

—Amor… ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? —preguntó Kuro al terminar el beso.

—Akiteru Tsukishima.

—Tendremos que conocerlo… ¿Lo invitamos a cenar?

—¿Te parece? ¿No crees que podría… odiarme?

—Amor, si te odia es un idiota que no merece ser tu hermano, por qué tu eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo.

Kenma se puso algo rojo al escuchar la declaración de su esposo y sin decir nada se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del pelinegro y volvió a besarlo, esta vez adentrando su lengua en esa boca y mordiendo el labio inferior del pelinegro antes de terminar el beso

—¿Te estabas portando raro porque creías que estaba embarazado? —preguntó el rubio mientras sentía como aquellas enormes manos comenzaban a recorrer sus caderas. Kuro solo asintió y soltando un tembloroso suspiro Kenma agregó—, ¿Quieres otro hijo?

—Claro que quiero —murmuró Kuro mientras sus manos comenzaban a masajear las nalgas del doncel, provocando que este comenzará a moverse, haciendo que ambos miembros se rocen y aumente la excitación—, contigo lo quiero todo… tengamos otro bebé —propuso con una preciosa sonrisa mientras sus manos se metían dentro del pantalón de su esposo.

Kenma gimió como respuesta y repitió el gemido al sentir los dedos de su esposo rozando su entrada mientras la boca del pelinegro atacaba su cuello y lentamente iba ascendiendo hasta llegar a la oreja, donde succionó y mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que Kenma gimiera aun más. El rubio alejó con sus manos a su esposo y rozando sus labios con los de Kuro murmuró...

—Tramposo, ¿Como me niego si haces eso? —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kuro y recibió con gusto el beso de su esposo, se tiró hacia atrás llevando consigo el pequeño cuerpo del doncel, quien sin dejar de besarlo se acomodo sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro, para que su trasero rozara aún más el erecto miembro de su esposo—, ¿Si sabes que es una decisión que no debe tomarse a la ligera?

—Te amo —murmuró Kuro quitándole la camiseta al doncel—, Kei ya no es tan pequeño —agregó repartiendo besos en el cuello del rubio—, estamos muy bien económicamente y estoy seguro de que puedes manejarte con tu trabajo como en el embarazo anterior…

—¿Y si lo tenemos ahora, nuestro bebé será amigo del niño de Bokuto y Akaashi? —indagó Kenma incorporándose para quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer… y de paso darle una vista más que tentadora a su esposo.

—No pensé en eso —susurró viendo cómo ese delicado cuerpo volvió a bajar para quedar sentado sobre él—, te juro que cuando encontré el test ayer, me emocioné y me encantó la id… —la voz de Kuro se cortó al sentir como Kenma se restregaba acomodando su trasero sobre su erección—, eso no es justo…

—No es justo que todavía uses esto —murmuró Kenma bajando un poco bóxer de su esposo, para liberar esa erección… y Kuro ya no lo resistió, sujetó al doncel de la cadera y con un rápido movimiento cambio de lugares, dejando al rubio atrapado entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

—Como te gusta jugar con fuego gatito…

Murmuró el pelinegro dejando un camino de besos por el torso del doncel hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual lamió en toda su longitud, robando un gemido del rubio, antes de meterse aquel erecto miembro en la boca. Sin dejar esa felación, llevó una de sus manos a la boca del doncel y este comenzó a chupar y lamer los dedos de su esposo, en cuanto Kuro los sintió suficientemente húmedos los llevó hasta la entrada de Kenma y comenzó a prepararlo. Los gemidos del rubio comenzaron a incrementarse, el pelinegro dejo el miembro de Kenma y lo miró con una sonrisa ladina.

—Gatito, más bajo, despertarás a nuestro pequeño —murmuró acercándose a la boca del rubio para besarlo.

Otro fuerte gemido de Kenma se ahogó en la boca del pelinegro, cuando esté lo penetró de una estocada y comenzó con su incesante vaivén, que rozaba y golpeaba una y otra vez ese punto dulce en su interior. Los gemidos del rubio casi no tenían control y eran ahogados en la boca de Kuro o sobre sus hombros en alguna que otra mordida.

Las piernas de Kenma rodeaban al pelinegro y sus manos se aferran a esa espalda dejando una marca tras otra. Se aferró con más fuerza y volvió a morder el hombro de su esposo, para acallar un fuerte gemido, al sentir que se corría. Kuro disfruto de esa mordida y con algunas estocadas más también se corrió, en el interior de su esposo.

Luego de un rato ambos se acomodaron entre las sábanas, Kenma se acurrucó junto a aquel cuerpo y con sus dedos comenzó a hacer dibujos sin forma sobre el pecho de su esposo, bordeando cada tanto las marcas que él había dejado sobre esa piel hacía unos momentos.

—Otro bebé —murmuró Kenma llamando la atención de su esposo que estaba a nada de caer dormido e inmediatamente centró sus ojos en el doncel que parecía distraído—… bien, podemos intentarlo… quiero una niña —Kuro río y acarició el cabello de su esposo.

—Tu quieres que yo enloquezca de los celos… te amo —dijo deleitándose con la suave risa del doncel.

Ennoshita miró el reloj, soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar la mesa. Había preparado katsudon, la mesa seguía servida y la comida ya se había enfriado, pues ya llevaba casi dos horas esperando a su pareja. Desde hacía un buen rato sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas por lo que solo picoteo un poco de lo que se había servido en el plato.

Miró el plato de Tanaka y soltando un suspiro quitó el paquetito que había dejado allí, para darle la noticia que sería padre. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación, tomó la maleta que estaba en un rincón del armario, metió el paquetito y luego comenzó a guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

"—Ryu, tengo que decirte algo —dijo el pelinegro cuando escuchó a su pareja salir del baño luego de ducharse.

—Chika, amor, lo siento en verdad, tengo que salir ya, Saeko me necesita —respondió un apresurado Tanaka mientras se vestía lo más rápido posible.

—Ryu siempre corres cuando es por ella… ¿Y por mi? —dijo el pelinegro en un tono casi inaudible, bajando la mirada.

—Lo siento, pero… prometo que estaré aquí para cenar a las ocho y seré todo tuyo, podrás decirme lo que quieras —dijo él de cabeza rapada sujetando las manos de su pareja.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto, lo prometo, estaré aquí a las ocho en punto —concluyó antes de dejar un rápido beso en los labios del pelinegro y correr hacia la puerta—, nos vemos —dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Nos vemos… te amo —susurró él pelinegro sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las hormonas lo tenían mal y su pareja no ayudaba."

Ocupó su tarde preparando una cena deliciosa y la comida favorita de Tanaka, melonpan, para finalmente darle la noticia, pero ya eran más de las diez de la noche y ni rastro de su pareja.

Salió de la habitación cargando la maleta y volvió a mirar ese reloj que colgaba en la pared, faltaban quince minutos para las once. Sintió las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. Tomó un melonpan de la fuente, llena de ellos, que había en la mesa y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás. Tomó el ascensor y comenzó a bajar, generalmente usaba la escalera pero no quería bajar tres pisos cargando esa maleta. Una vez en planta baja se acercó a los buzones y dejó su llave dentro de la casilla correspondiente a su departamento, luego salió del edificio, caminó hasta la esquina y tomó el primer taxi de aquella parada.

Miró su celular y volvió a sentir como sus ojos se inundaban al ver la fotografía de él y Tanaka que usaba como fondo de pantalla, ya eran más de las once de la noche y no tenía ni un mensaje o llamada de aquel hombre.

—Es en esta calle, ¿Cual es la casa? —la voz del taxista lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró por la ventana.

—La que está llena de flores, la anteúltima de la manzana —respondió buscando su billetera mientras el auto se detenía ante la casa indicada.

Luego de pagar bajó del auto y aferrándose a su maleta se acercó a la puerta. La casa mostraba muy pocas luces encendidas, tocó el timbre con algo de duda y casi da un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a aquella dulce mujer que había conocido hacía al menos cuatro años.

—Chikara, cielo, ¡¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?!… ¿sucedió algo? —el pelinegro sintió que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse y asintió antes de murmurar…

—Hanna, lo hice… deje a tanaka… y ahora no tengo dond… —no pudo terminar la frase, sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y solo se dejó abrazar por esa mujer que lo trataba como a un hijo.

—No digas eso, aquí tienes un hogar —interrumpió la mujer antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del doncel—, vamos entra esta es tu casa, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Una vez dentro de la casa la mujer lo guío hasta una habitación y lo ayudó a acomodarse.

—Esta era la habitación de mi sobrino Yū —comentó Hanna al notar que el doncel había centrado sus ojos en una fotografía de Noya y su esposo—, siempre me gustó, es grande y muy luminosa, perfecta para ti.

—Es más grande que la habitación que estaba usando con Ryu…

—Chikara… siéntate conmigo —agregó dando unos golpecitos en el borde de la cama a su lado, el pelinegro asintió y se sentó junto a la mujer—… ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?

—Me cansé… me cansé de ser lo último en su lista de prioridades… llevo días intentando decirle que va a ser padre y todavía no lo sabe… no quiero seguir así y mi hijo no va a mendigarle el poco tiempo que le queda cuando no trabaja y no sé ocupa de Saeko… y yo tampoco, ya no más.

La mirada de Ennoshita era triste pero decidida y Hanna no se pudo resistir a abrazarlo y consolarlo. Conoció a ese joven doncel gracias a Suga, buscaba trabajo y lo contrató como pastelero en su café, desde entonces a medida que lo conocía se encariñaba cada vez más con el muchacho.

—Aww mi cielo, sé lo difícil que es esto para ti y quiero que sepas que no estás solo, yo estoy aquí para ti y para este bebé.

—Gracias Hanna —respondió Ennoshita correspondiendo al abrazo de la mujer.

"Noya caminaba junto a su mejor amigo, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, por uno de los enormes pasillos de aquella costosa escuela, las puertas de los salones estaban cerradas y podía escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor, todos hablando sobre él, culpandolo de una cosa u otra.

—No les hagas caso, sabes cómo son estos pretenciosos —dijo el de cabeza rapada en un tono que delataba su molestia.

—No te preocupes ya me acostumbré a… ¡¡Auch!! —se quejó al ser golpeado en el hombro por su acompañante.

—No mientas… eres una persona maravillosa y este lugar está lleno de idiotas que no pueden ver eso… ¿Que harás cuando yo no esté?

—¿De qué hablas? Lo prometiste siempre estarás aquí.

Noya miró a tanaka, quien dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro y comenzó a desaparecer, el castaño intentó sujetarlo, pero su amigo desapareció entre sus dedos… y de repente se encontró ante una enorme puerta, la cual se abrió e inmediatamente se vio en medio de aquella oficina. El director y algunos profesores lo miraban de forma reprobatoria y delante de ellos podía ver claramente a sus padres.

Takano lo miraba completamente serio y Momoi apenas si lo miraba.

«De nuevo tu, eres una vergüenza para todos. ¿Porque tuve que tener un hijo como tu? No haces más que decepcionarnos. Eres incapaz de aprobar una materia, eres incapaz de hacer algo bien. Nunca harás nada de tu vida. Nadie te querrá jamás…» las voces se mezclaban y seguían diciendo cosas por el estilo, mientras Noya se sentía cada vez más pequeño y comenzaba a unirse en una profunda oscuridad."

—Yū, Yū… amor despierta —la voz de Asahi lo sacó de aquel sueño. La respiración del doncel estaba muy agitada y en cuanto vio los preocupados ojos de su esposo lo abrazó intentando esconderse en su cuerpo—, ¿Estás bien amor?

—Si… de nuevo ese sueño —dijo el doncel con la voz algo ahogada—, en verdad las palabras duelen más que cualquier otra cosa… ¿Crees que esto funcione?

—Yū, la única forma de saberlo es intentarlo —murmuró Asahi acariciando la espalda de su esposo—, haz nuevos recuerdos que superen esos malos momentos, ese debería ser tu objetivo en este viaje, además de ver que se puede hacer con la enfermedad de tu padre.

—¿Y si no consigo alejar estos temores que siempre me persiguen cuando estoy cerca de ellos? —preguntó Noya centrando sus ojos en los de su esposo.

—Amor, no temas, sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado y tu padre en verdad lo está intentando… ¿Cuantas oportunidades crees que te queden?

Yū hizo un momento de silencio y luego respiró profundo para finalmente sonreír y dejar un corto beso en los labios de Asahi.

—Tienes razón, gracias por estar siempre amor, eres el mejor —murmuró antes de volver a apoderarse de esa boca, en un beso profundo y demandante.

—Yū tenemos dos niños en casa hoy —susurró Asahi y su esposo lo miró poniendo ojos de cachorro—, además tenemos que levantarnos temprano y terminar de preparar las cosas para el viaje… Durmamos ¿Sí?

—Ok —respondió el doncel soltando un suspiro—, pero me lo debes y me lo cobraré —agregó antes de darle otro beso a su esposo y volver a acurrucarse a su lado.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre gracias por leer y gracias a los que comentan.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	36. Familia

**Mi hijo**

 **Familia.**

La cena había sido entretenida, Taichi no se cansaba de hacer preguntas. Al terminar la cena todos sabían que Wakatoshi actualmente maneja varias empresas, motivo por el cual viaja mucho, también que había sido jugador de voley profesional y que se retiró hacia tres años por motivos personales.

Taichi escuchó atentamente las historias de cuando su mamá era conocido como el "Guess Monster," su papá cómo el "Miracle boy" y cuando su tío Aone era parte de la muralla impenetrable.

Luego del postre y de un rato de charla los ojitos de Taichi comenzaron a cerrarse, por lo que Tendō lo levantó y lo llevó a su habitación luego de que el niño murmurar un somnoliento "bonne nuit" como despedida para todos los presentes.

En cuanto el pelirrojo volvió Mirah sirvió café con macarons y siguieron charlando.

—Satori, me preguntaba… ¿Por qué están viviendo aquí con los Aone? —preguntó repentinamente el castaño, haciendo que la expresión del pelirrojo cambiará y mirara con algo de desesperación al albino.

—Ahh yo puedo responder eso —dijo Mirah llamando la atención de todos—… es nuestra culpa, tenemos algunos problemas familiares y como en Francia Takanobu reconoció a Taichi como suyo, ambos quedaron enredados en nuestros problemas…

—Por eso les pedimos que vivan con nosotros por un tiempo, para poder protegerlos —agregó el grandote.

La mirada de Wakatoshi se volvió más seria y se centró en los rojos ojos de Tendō, el doncel soltó un suspiro e intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que no salió tan bien como esperaba.

—Pense que solo llevaba tu apellido —murmuró el castaño sin quitar esa mirada que sólo le confirmaba a Satori lo molesto que estaba.

—Bueno… en verdad… tu madre insistió buscándome por un tiempo, por suerte el investigador que contrató es amigo de Mirah y él nos ayudó haciéndole creer que estaba en una relación con Aone y que esperaba un hijo de él, por eso cuando Tai nació lo reconocimos como Aone Tendō —respondió Satori, quien había iniciado dudando y terminó hablando lo más rápido que pudo…

—Cuando no hacía ni un mes del nacimiento de Taichi, tu madre viajó a Francia y oh casualidad comenzó a rondar la zona donde vivía Satori —añadió Mirah ganando por un momento la atención del castaño—, obviamente le costaba creer la historia que le había llegado… hice que Takanobu se llevará a Satori y Taichi, y repetimos lo mismo las otras tres veces que ella estuvo por ahí.

—Parece que se rindió hace dos años —murmuró Satori—… de todas formas solo usamos el apellido Aone en situaciones médicas o viajes… para cualquiera que pregunte él es Tendō.

—Me ocuparé de eso —aseguró el castaño—, me aseguraré de que mi madre esta vez no sea una molestia y Taichi y tú usarán el apellido Ushijima —las mejillas de Satori tomaron un ligero color rosado.

—Wakatoshi —se quejó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada…

—¿Qué harán Taichi y tú mañana?

—Creo que nada en especial… ¿Por qué? —indagó volviendo a mirar al castaño que seguía con su expresión seria.

—Quisiera que me acompañen a elegir casa —Satori lo miró algo confundido, sabía que el castaño era dueño del departamento donde habían vivido antes de que él se fuera, ¿Acaso lo había vendido?

—Tu tenías un departamento ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Estoy viviendo en el, pero quiero una casa, si vamos a vivir juntos lo mejor será que me ayuden a elegir —agregó el castaño como si nada, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la mirada algo sorprendida de Satori—… son mi familia, los quiero conmigo.

—Wakatoshi… me alegra que pienses así, pero no sé si sea buena idea —murmuró el pelirrojo con un ligero temblor en la voz—… a tu madre no le gustará y en verdad, en verdad no quiero que se acerque a mi hijo —agregó esquivandole la mirada al castaño.

—Satori —dijo acariciando la mejilla del doncel y con mucha delicadeza hizo que volviera a mirarlo—, te dije que me ocuparé de todo y no te estoy pidiendo que se muden ya conmigo, entiendo lo que ha pasado y esperaré, pero si quiero elegir un hogar y comenzar a prepararlo todo, quiero que tengan todo lo que puedan necesitar y por eso necesito tu ayuda —el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y finalmente dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios

—Siempre al punto… ok… si vamos por la mañana podemos almorzar juntos… ¿Te parece? —el castaño asintió y la sonrisa de Satori se amplió.

Era medianoche cuando volvió a su departamento, su humor era terrible, se sentía molesto y frustrado, su día en verdad había sido malo.

El departamento estaba en penumbras y en completo silencio. Encendió la luz y dió un rápido vistazo al lugar, deteniéndose en la mesa que todavía estaba servida y en ese mismo momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, había olvidado por completo su promesa y conociendo a su pareja seguramente se había encerrado en la habitación y ahora tendría que dormir en el sillón hasta que se le pase el enojo. Soltó un suspiro y miro hacia la habitación, la puerta estaba entornada y eso le hizo pensar que tenía una oportunidad.

—Chika, amor… en verdad lo siento, tuve una tarde terrible, Saeko me encerró y se llevó mi celular, me encontraron haciendo la revisión y luego tuvimos que ponernos a buscarla por todo el lugar —comenzó a contar acercándose a la puerta, sabía que Ennoshita no se dormiría hasta saber qué había vuelto. Le sorprendió no escuchar nada y sin más vueltas abrió la puerta.

La pequeña habitación estaba completamente ordenada, la cama prolijamente tendida, pero ni rastro de su pareja. Revisó el baño y también lo encontró limpio y ordenado. Volvió a la sala y con paso presuroso recorrió el pequeño lugar y la cocina, y definitivamente no había ni rastro de Chikara.

Se detuvo junto a la mesa, la cena estaba completamente fría y seguramente deliciosa, Ennoshita es el mejor cocinero que él conocía. Centró sus ojos en aquel plato servido que apenas había sido tocado. Observó esa fuente repleta de bollos de melonpan y sintió unas ganas terribles de golpearse, Chikara hacia melonpan cuando tenía que decirle algo importante que lo hacía dudar de cómo podría reaccionar.

Tomó su celular y lo conectó al cargador para inmediatamente encenderlo y llamar a su querido pelinegro. El teléfono sonó una y otra, y otra vez pero Chikara no atendía, volvió a llamar y nuevamente lo mismo.

"Decir que Chikara en ese momento estaba molesto era poco, había quemado la comida y ahora el arroz y todo lo demás que estaba preparando se encontraban en el tarro de basura y Ennoshita estaba sentado en el piso del balcón de la habitación mirando el cielo.

Tanaka se acercó con cuidado y pensando muy bien lo que diría, siempre tuvo un don para meter la pata y lo que menos quería hacer era empeorar las cosas en ese momento. Soltó un suspiro y habló.

—Chikara… En verdad lo siento no tenía idea que Saeko hizo eso…

—¿Por qué tu hermana tenía acceso a esa cuenta? —dijo el doncel con la voz temblorosa. Tanaka se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada—… ahí estaba todo lo que juntamos… todo lo que junte para comprar una casa —agregó poniéndose de pie con los ojos completamente nublados por las lágrimas y entrando nuevamente a la habitación

—Lo siento… en verdad no sé cómo…

—Sí… sé que no sabes —murmuró ya derramando lágrimas y retrocedió un paso al notar que Tanaka intentó tocarlo—… a veces me pregunto ¿por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué me enamoré de tí?...

—Chika… sabes que te amo, pero no puedes pedirme que elija entre mi familia…

—No te pido que elijas… solo quiero que me muestres que te importo aunque sea un poco… y si no te importo simplemente dilo y me iré…"

Aquel recuerdo golpeó a Ryuunosuke de repente. Las pocas veces que discutía con su pelinegro, terminaban más o menos igual y él siempre prometía ser más considerado, prestarle más atención y darle más de su tiempo mientras le repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba y que él era lo mejor de su vida.

Se maldijo con ganas, sabía que a pesar de sus promesas siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo. Volvió a la habitación y con algo de miedo abrió el armario y se quedó helado allí de pie, al notar que casi toda la ropa de Ennoshita ya no estaba.

Akaashi soltó un suspiro cuando terminó de acomodarse en la cama. Ese día había sido extraño y ahora tenía que cuidarse todo lo posible por su bebé.

La puerta de la habitaciones estaba abierta y desde su lugar podía ver a Kōtarō entrando y saliendo de la pequeña habitación de huéspedes. El peligris movía muebles y cosas con la intención de acomodar el lugar lo mejor posible para el pequeño Lev.

El ruido era incesante y cada tanto llegaba hasta el algún quejido de su pareja. Soltó el aire lentamente e intentó relajarse, quería ayudar pero sabía que su pareja volvería a poner el grito en el cielo si lo veía de pie. Un sonido más fuerte, como de algo al caer, vino desde el pasillo y el pelinegro volvió a centrar sus ojos en la puerta, en ese momento noto al pequeño de ojos verdes que lo miraba apenas asomándose por el marco de la puerta, Keiji le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se acerque.

El niño sonrió y sin dudar entró en la habitación, tenía una mirada curiosa y llevaba un gato de peluche verde que parecía a punto de perder una oreja y un brazo.

—Parece que a tu tío todavía le falta bastante para terminar con tu habitación, ¿Quieres hacerme compañía mientras termina?

El pequeño asintió ampliando su sonrisa e inmediatamente se subió a la cama y se acomodó junto al doncel.

—Me gusta tu gato —comentó Akaashi tratando de entablar conversación con el niño.

—E Kota… babushka me do degado —dijo el niño ofreciéndole el peluche al doncel para que lo sujete.

—Es muy lindo ¿te gustaría que le arregle la oreja y el brazo?

Lev dudo un momento y mordió su labio inferior antes de asentir, pero un instante después su expresión cambió a una algo triste que preocupo un poco al pelinegro.

—Babushka ta no pede —murmuró bajando la mirada.

Akaashi acarició la mejilla del pequeño y lo abrazó, sabía que esa situación era difícil para el niño.

—Tu abuela quería lo mejor para ti, por eso quiso que estés con nosotros —murmuró el pelinegro sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño.

Las caricias y las palabras se convirtieron en arrullo y cuando Kōtarō entró en la habitación buscando al niño se encontró a su pareja y al pequeño dormidos. Akaashi en su lugar a la izquierda, abrazaba a Lev, quien estaba hacia el medio de la cama acurrucado junto al cuerpo del doncel. A Bokuto le encantó esa escena y por ello no quiso despertarlos, así que solo les dió un dulce beso en la frente a ambos y luego de ponerse el pijama simplemente se acostó del lado libre de la cama, los cubrió con una manta a los tres y se acomodó junto al pequeño antes de estirar su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Akaashi e inmediatamente la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió, ahora tenía un sobrino y en algunos meses tendría un hijo, definitivamente estaba feliz.

Suga despertó entre aquellos fornidos brazos, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por el sol de la mañana, miró al hombre que lo abrazaba y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver las marcas que él había dejado sobre esos fornidos hombros. Notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Daichi y comenzó a repartir besos sobre ese amplio y bien formado pecho.

—Buen día —murmuró Suga al escuchar la suave risa del pelinegro.

—Buen día —susurró el pelinegro mirando con amor al doncel entre sus brazos—… ojalá pudiera despertar así cada mañana —agregó acariciando la mejilla de Suga, quien amplió su sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la palma del pelinegro—, ¿Te parece si desayunamos? —preguntó antes de dejar un beso en esos rosados labios.

—Mmmmm ¿Te parece si usamos la ducha antes? —susurró el peligris antes de volver a besar al pelinegro y morderle el labio inferior.

—Lo que tú quieras —respondió Daichi antes de ponerse de pie y arrastrar consigo al doncel.

Entre besos, risas y caricias llegaron a la ducha y pronto el vapor y los gemidos llenaron el baño. Aquella ducha duró un poco más de lo hubieran imaginado y al salir sus cuerpos tenían más marcas que antes.

Nuevamente en la habitación Suga buscó su ropa, se puso el bóxer y el pantalón y al encontrar su camisa despojado de todos los botones, miró con algo de reproche al pelinegro, quien sosteniendo su camisa le devolvió la misma mirada.

—Tu empezaste —se justificó el peligris con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ok… lo siento —murmuró Daichi con una sonrisa de lado caminando hacia su armario y comenzando a buscar—… creo que aquí tengo una camisa que debería quedarte —dijo antes de sacar una camisa negra con detalles en naranja—, fue un regalo que me encantó y cuando dejo de quedarme no pude deshacerme de ella.

—Gracias —respondió Suga con una sonrisa tomando la prenda, la cual se notaba era mucho más pequeña que las demás.

Suga sonrió al notar que le quedaba como hecha a medida y dándole un corto beso a Daichi se encaminó hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

—¿Suga te parece si pasamos por Shoyo y vamos a almorzar a casa de mis padres?

El peligris lo miró algo sorprendido mientras dejaba una taza con café frente a él.

—Mmmm ¿Te parece? ¿No crees que seremos una molestia?

—Claro que no, además mi madre ayer insistió mucho en que los lleve a ti y a Shoyo un día de estos, te aseguro que estará feliz.

—Ok.

Daichi detuvo su auto frente a la casa de los Azumane y bajó junto a Suga por la insistencia del doncel.

Asahi les abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar un momento pues Noya estaba bañando a los dos niños.

—Lo siento Suga, se pusieron a jugar en el patio y terminaron rodando entre la tierra que estaba preparada para poner los arbustos que todavía no llegaron —se disculpó el castaño mientras los invitaba a sentarse en los sillones de la sala.

—No te preocupes Asahi, ya sabemos cómo son nuestros pequeños ¿Y qué tal todo ya están listos para el viaje? —dijo el peligris con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, podría decirse… creo que todavía le va a costar, las heridas son profundas.

—Yū es una persona maravillosa y está rodeado de personas que lo aman —comentó el pelinegro...

—Daichi tiene razón, seguro saldrá adelante —agregó Suga—… ¿Hanna viaja con ustedes?

—No, está semana quiere ocuparse del nuevo local que abrirá aquí, vendrá para despedirnos y ya se quedará, puede que luego te llamé, dijo que quería pasar a verte.

—Genial a Shoyo le encantará tener a la abuela Hanna por unos días —comentó Suga sonriendo.

La risa de los niños llegó hasta ellos por el pasillo y unos segundos después aparecieron ambos niños corriendo entre risas, vistiendo sólo ropa interior y siendo perseguidos por un empapado y sonriente Noya.

—Vengan aquí —gritó Noya entre risas mientras se acercaba a los pequeños, los cuales se detuvieron al encontrarse con Asahi de pie junto al sillón—, los tengo —dijo el doncel atrapando a ambos niños y comenzando a hacerles cosquillas.

—No… mamá… detente —dijo entre risas el pequeño pecoso.

—Tío… ya —dijo también entre risas Shoyo…

—Hola mi pajarito —saludó Suga asomándose detrás de Asahi, Noya soltó a los niños y en cuanto recuperaron el aire ambos pequeños corrieron a abrazar al peligris.

—Suga, Daichi, buen día —saludó Noya con una sonrisa pícara mirando a ambos intercaladamente—, ¿Cómo les fue en su cita?

—Muy bien, gracias por cuidar a mi pajarito —respondió Suga devolviéndole la sonrisa al doncel—, Shoyo será mejor que te vistas, tenemos que ir a almorzar con Tobio.

—Siii… ¿Dashi puede venir también? —preguntó el pequeño pelinaranja mirando a su mamá y luego a Noya.

—Lo siento Shoyo, pero hoy tenemos que viajar muy lejos —dijo Asahi e inmediatamente la expresión del niño entristeció—, pero cuando volvamos haremos algo todos juntos ¿Te parece?

El pequeño inflo los cachetes y después de dudar un momento extendió su manito con el meñique extendido.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa —dijo Asahi enlazando su meñique con el niño, quien inmediatamente volvió a sonreír.

Luego de vestir a ambos niños, se despidieron de los Azumane deseándoles un buen viaje y luego la pareja y el pequeño pelinaranja subieron al auto y se encaminaron hacia la casa de los Sawamura.

 **como siemre geacias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	37. Domingo de visitas

**Mu hijo**

 **Domindo de visitas**

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa bastante grande de dos plantas, con unas grandes y hermosas ventanas y un balcón que recorría todo el frente de la planta superior, el jardín delantero era grande, cubierto de pasto y rodeado por arbustos prolijamente cortados.

Wakatoshi y Satori bajaron del auto y el castaño bajó a Taichi que iba en el asiento de atrás.

—Wow es hermosa —exclamó el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su niño— ¿Qué te parece Tai?

—J'aime le jardin (me gusta el jardín) —respondió el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si a mí también me gusta —murmuró el pelirrojo caminado detrás del castaño que se acercaba a la casa para abrirla— Wakatoshi, las cuatro casas que hemos visto hasta ahora tienen jardines hermosos.

—Si, siempre quisiste un lindo jardín delantero —respondió Wakatoshi entrando en la casa.

La sonrisa de Satori se amplió al escuchar esa respuesta, no esperaba que el castaño recordara algo que le dijo una vez en una charla casual.

—No creí que recordarás eso —comentó el pelirrojo encaminandose con Taichi hacia lo que creía era la sala.

—Recuerdo todo lo que se refiere a ti —dijo como si nada el castaño logrando que el doncel se sonrojara.

La casa tenía un recibidor, una enorme sala con chimenea, un comedor luminoso, una cocina grande y completamente equipada, dos habitaciones , baño y un lavadero, todo en la planta baja, la escalera comenzaba en el recibidor, subían haciendo una pequeña curva, y daban acceso al pasillo que llevaba a las puertas de las cinco habitaciones.

—Wakatoshi sé que te dije lo mismo prácticamente en todas las casa pero… ¿No te parece demasiado grande? —dijo Tendō mientras veía a Taichi recorriendo el enorme patio trasero.

—Pero esta no es tan grande como las otras —respondió el castaño, volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

—Wakatoshi tiene cinco… no, siete habitaciones.

—Satori considera que las de abajo serán biblioteca y mi estudio, la otra tu estudio… una de las de arriba la convertiré en gimnasio, una para nosotros, otra para Taichi —decía el castaño mientras iba contando con los dedos— y las otras para huéspedes, además si tenemos otro hijo ya tiene su espacio —agregó abrazando al pelirrojo para dejar un corto beso en sus labios.

—¡¿Wakatoshi, recién le dijimos a Taichi que eres su padre y ya quieres darle un hermanito?! —exclamó entre risas el pelirrojo.

—Te amo y siempre soñé con tener una familia contigo y que mi familia tenga todo lo que siempre desee y no tuve —comentó el castaño enterneciendo a Satori…

—También te amo Wakatoshi… pero sigo pensando que cualquiera de todas las casa que vimos han de ser demasiado costosas y…

—Satori —interrumpió Ushijima—, las casa que vimos, incluso está, son mías.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó algo sorprendido Satori.

—Hace algunos años mi abuelo materno tomó la costumbre de comprar propiedades y muchas de esas las pone directamente a mí nombre… creo que lo hace más que nada para molestar a mi madre cada vez que ella hace algo que a él no le parece —comentó el castaño inclinando un poco la cabeza como si meditara lo que acababa de decir.

—Taichi cielo, ven aquí —el pequeño se acercó a su mamá y esperó— ¿Te gusta esta casa amor?

Taichi se encogió de hombros y miró en todas direcciones antes de preguntar…

—¿Vamo a vivre ici?

—Papá dice que podemos elegir la casa que más nos guste —respondió Satori agachándose para estar a la altura de su niño. El pequeño miró a Satori y luego a Wakatoshi.

—Teno affamé (hambre) —murmuró Taichi luego de un rato viendo a sus padres.

Tendō río ante la respuesta del pequeño y volviendo a incorporarse sujetó la mano del niño y la de Wakatoshi antes de comenzar a tirar de ella para sacarlos de aquella casa.

—Wakatoshi, creo que esta casa está bien, cuando esté amoblada será más acogedora —el castaño asintió antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a sujetar la mano del doncel—… ahora ¿A dónde nos llevarás a almorzar? Nuestro bebé ya tiene hambre.

Tooru salió del estudio luego de haber leído unos papeles que le habían enviado. En la sala encontró a Iwa y Morisuke jugando un videojuego de carreras, era increíble lo bien que su pequeño se llevaba con Iwa. El castaño se detuvo y los observó por un rato, en verdad le encantaba verlos así.

El timbre llamó la atención del castaño y sin demora se acercó al intercomunicador para ver quién era. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a aquel sonriente rubio en la pequeña pantalla y apretó un botón para permitirle el paso.

—¿Tooru quien era? —preguntó Hajime al verlo volver a la sala.

—Un amigo —respondió con una sonrisa antes de centrar sus ojos en ellos— ¿Van a seguir jugando eso por mucho tiempo?

—En verdad ya terminamos esta carrera y salimos —comentó el pelinegro quitando su vista de la pantalla para ver al pequeño que apretaba los botones con algo de desesperación. Hajime sonrió y agregó—, ¿Le dirás a papá a dónde vamos?

—A ved a Kashi —respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa, dejando helado por un momento a Tooru.

Sabía que era irracional sentir celos de Akaashi, pero como no hacerlo si ese doncel generalmente terminaba siendo más importante que él para todos los que lo rodeaban… aunque si en ese momento lo pensaba bien, él también estaba algo preocupado por el más joven de los primos Iwaizumi. El sonido del timbre lo hizo reaccionar y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un sonriente rubio de ojos dorados, su ropa no era completamente ajustada pero de todas formas se notaba el trabajado cuerpo de aquel doncel, quien inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazar al castaño.

—Toorucchi —saludó el rubio al soltar al castaño.

—Ryota, ¿Cómo estás? Ya llevaba tiempo sin verte.

—Si, entre una cosa y otra no nos hemos cruzado en unos meses —respondió Kise caminado junto al castaño hacia la sala—, hace unos días llegué y decidí venir a verte —en la sala solo encontraron el televisor aún encendido que mostraba el menú de aquel juego de carreras y los dos controles abandonados en la mesa ratona. Tooru buscó con la mirada a sus dos amores y soltó un suspiro al ver la puerta entreabierta y la luz encendida en la habitación de Morisuke—… Reo me contó algo bastante interesante…

—¿Si? A mí también me contó algo… intenté llamarte pero es más difícil comunicarse contigo que con el presidente —dijo el castaño lanzándole una mirada algo preocupada al rubio.

—Buenas tardes —la voz de Hajime llamó la atención de ambos donceles.

—Hola Iwaizumicchi, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —saludó Ryota con una de sus enormes sonrisas e inmediatamente sus dorados ojos se centraron en el pequeño que sujetaba la mano de Hajime—… Hola —dijo inclinándose hacia el pequeño.

—Él es Yaku Morisuke, mi hijo —dijo Tooru llamando la atención del niño y el rubio—… cielo, él es Kise Ryota un amigo de papá —agregó centrando sus ojos en el pequeño castaño.

Yaku miró a su padre, luego a Iwa, quien asintió con un esbozo de sonrisa y finalmente volvió a centrar sus ojitos en el rubio que le seguía sonriendo.

—Hola — murmuró el pequeño inclinando un poco su cabeza y moviendo su manito a modo de saludo.

—¡Aww, es tan lindoooo! —exclamó el rubio abrazando al pequeño quien inmediatamente comenzó a moverse tratando de resistirse.

—Tooru, nosotros ya nos vamos a visitar a Akaashi, volvemos en un rato, ¿Quieres que traigamos algo?

—Ok, traigan helado y crema, que ya se acabó —respondió antes de dejar un corto y superficial beso en los labios de Iwaizumi, para luego tomar a su pequeño de los brazos de Kise y dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del niño—, saluda a Akaashi de mi parte —murmuró entregandole el niño a Hajime.

El pequeño castaño asintió con una sonrisa y tanto el niño como Hajime se despidieron con un movimiento de sus manos antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Que tengan una linda tarde, nos vemos Kise —dijo el pelinegro antes de salir del departamento.

—Wow, en verdad es un niño muy lindo y parece que se lleva bien con Iwaizumicchi —comentó Kise sentándose en uno de los sillones—, empieza a hablar, cuéntamelo todo.

El olor a quemado comenzó a invadir el departamento, Bokuto corrió hacia la cocina, apagó y horno y en cuanto lo abrió el humo negro comenzó a llenar todo el espacio. Kōtarō tosió y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa escuchó el sonido de la ventana abriéndose y al mirar se encontró con Akaashi, entre la nube de humo que lentamente se disipaba, cubriéndose la boca y nariz con un repasador.

—Kōtarō, solo deja de intentar hacer galletas, ve y comprarlas donde quieras, vas a hacer que vengan los bomberos —dijo en un tono algo molesto que sonó ahogado por el repasador que cubría su boca.

—Keiji, tú deberías estar descansando, ya te dije que yo me haré cargo de todo —se quejó sujetando a su pareja con mucho cuidado y guiándolo hasta la sala.

—Kōtarō, te amo, no lo tomes a mal, pero la cocina no es lo tuyo —dijo el pelinegro viendo como inmediatamente los dorados ojos de su pareja se llenaban de lágrimas y sus cachetes comenzaban a inflarse—… amor tú quieres que esté tranquilo pero si sigues a mi cocina quemando cosas eso no va a pasar —agregó respirando pausadamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones junto al pequeño Lev quien los observaba con curiosidad.

—Está bien, tú solo tranquilízate —dijo ya recompuesto luego de soltar un suspiro—… yo no volveré a cocinar… iré a una pastelería, ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

—Quiero algo con… limón… Lemon pai.

—Ok ¿Y tú Lev —se detuvo y soltó un suspiro ante la mirada curiosa del niño, para continuar hablando algo lento—... qué quieres que te traiga?

—¡Shokolad! —respondió el pequeño en ruso.

—Supongo que significa chocolate —comentó el peligris dudando un poco.

Bokuto miró hacia la cocina y ya no había nada de humo, volvió a suspirar y tomando su billetera que estaba sobre un mueble se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Boku —la voz de Akaashi llamó su atención y lo miró con una sonrisa—… no te traiga media pastelería —el comentario sólo hizo que el peligris riera antes de salir del departamento. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y centró sus ojos en el pequeño sentado a su lado— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

El pequeño peligris mostró una enorme sonrisa y corrió hacia su habitación para volver un momento después trayendo consigo un libro, el cual le ofreció al pelinegro. Akaashi tomó al niño, lo sentó en sus piernas y comenzaron a ver el libro el cual estaba en ruso y un costado alguien había copiado el texto en japonés, lo que al doncel le pareció maravilloso y sin demora comenzó a leer el cuento, deteniéndose al final de cada frase para escuchar la versión en ruso del niño. Cuando iban más o menos por la mitad del libro ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el timbre. Akaashi miró algo extrañado hacia la puerta, porque ese era el timbre del departamento y no el del portero, cómo podría esperarse. Dejó al niño en el sillón y caminó hasta la puerta, miró por la mirilla y abrió la puerta al ver a Himuro.

—Himuro… hola —murmuró viendo de pies a cabeza primero al pelinegro y luego al pelilila.

—Hola Akaashi, lamento aparecer así de repente… mmm… te presento a Murasakibara Atsushi —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa señalando al pelilila.

—Hola, un gusto, Akaashi Keiji —saludo el doncel extendiendo su mano hacia aquel enorme hombre, quien con algo de pereza respondió al saludo—… por favor pasen.

—Gracias Akaashi… vinimos porque Atsushi quería ver a Lev —comentó Tatsuya entrando a la sala tras el dueño de casa.

—Tio Atsushi —gritó el pequeño en ruso antes de correr hacia el pelilila, quien inmediatamente levantó al niño.

—Hola Lev, te extrañe, ¿Cómo estas? —dijo el grandote, también en ruso, en su acostumbrado tono monótono abrazando al pequeño.

—Atsushi es sobrino de la abuela de Lev y estuvo viviendo en Rusia por bastante tiempo para cuidar de María y Lev… le di mi dirección y llegó anoche a casa para que lo acompañara, quería saber si Lev estaba bien —dijo Himuro mirando con ternura al grandote y al niño que hablaban en un perfecto ruso.

—Es un niño encantador, tuvimos un pequeño problema ayer, pero todo terminó bien.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Estoy embarazado y… fue demasiado stress y otras cosas… terminamos en el hospital, pero todo resultó bien —respondió Akaashi tomando asiento en uno de los sillones y haciéndole una seña a Himuro para que hiciera lo mismo, pero en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar— ¿Ahora qué… qué sucede con el portero? —murmuró el doncel poniéndose de pie Y acercándose nuevamente a la puerta.

—El conserje está arreglando algo y nos dejó pasar probablemente es por eso —dijo Himuro con una sonrisa antes de centrar sus ojos en el pequeño que ahora estaba parado frente a él con una enorme sonrisa—. Hola Lev.

—Hoda —saludo al niño antes de dejar un corto beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

—… gracias Morisuke ¿Tú los elegiste? —la voz de Akaashi llamó la atención de Himuro, quien inmediatamente miró hacia la entrada y vio a los dos pelinegros acercándose junto a un pequeño castaño que asentía con una sonrisa.

—Mori —el nombre del niño se escapó de sus labios y un segundo después se encontró con esos ojitos color chocolate que inmediatamente brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en ese pequeño rostro.

—Tío Tatsuya —gritó el pequeño Yaku antes de correr y saltar a los brazos del pelinegro, quien lo abrazó con fuerza

—Ahh mi bebé, no sabes cuánto te extrañé —dijo el pelinegro llenando de besos las mejillas del niño que comenzó a reír sin parar— ¿Qué haces aquí Mori? —indagó finalmente Mirando al niño antes de volver a ver a Akaashi y su acompañante, quien lo miraba con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Himuro Tatsuya te presento a mi primo Iwaizumi Hajime —dijo Akaashi y fue interrumpido por su primo…

—¿Cómo es eso de tío?

—Alex es mi hermana mayor… así que tú eres la pareja del padre de mi chiquitito —respondió viendo con algo de duda al de ojos verdes, quien sólo asintió—, genial quería hablar con él y contigo —dijo dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—, Mori, juega con Lev mientras los grandes hablamos ¿Si?

El niño asintió luego de dudar un momento y soltando a su tío miró al otro pequeño y le extendió la mano para que el pequeño peligris la tomara, cosa que el niño hizo para luego jalar al castaño hasta su habitación.

 **espero que les guste este capítulo.**


	38. Domingo de visitas ll

**Mi hijo**

 **Domingo de visitas ll**

Una bonita perrita de pelaje amarillo corría de un lado a otro siguiendo el balón con el que Tobio y Shoyo jugaban, Suga sonrió, en verdad le gustaba ver a los pequeños jugando así de bien.

—Es fantástico que se lleven tan bien —comentó la madre de Daichi, dejando un vaso con jugo en la mesa delante del doncel—, me encanta que mi nieto se lleve así de bien con otro niño, por lo general con Kei se pelea.

—Lo sé, es increíble cómo pueden llevarse así, aunque según Daichi han mejorado —dijo el peligris centrando sus ojos en aquella hermosa mujer.

—Sí… aunque en el que más se nota el cambio es en Daichi —agregó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Si? —preguntó Suga viendo con algo de suspicacia a la mujer.

—Mi niño, soy su madre, por ende la persona que mejor lo conoce y si he de decir la verdad hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en mi hijo, creo que debo agradecerte —dijo la mujer ampliando su sonrisa.

—Agradecerme… ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada...

—Suga, te aseguro que hacer feliz a mi hijo no es poca cosa.

El peligris suspiró resignado, era obvio que a una madre no iba a poder mentirle, es más estaba seguro que en cuanto su madre lo viera lo primero que le preguntaría sería ¿Con quién estás saliendo?

—¿No le molesta que su hijo salga… conmigo?

—Mi niño, me molesta que esté solo y que diga que todo está bien cuando su vida se centra en Tobio y su trabajo… como toda madre quiero más para él, y desde la primera vez que te ví supe que tú eres lo que necesita.

—Espero que tenga razón, por ahora estamos viendo que sucede.

—Es la mejor persona que podrás encontrar... te aseguro que no se parece en nada a su padre —dijo la mujer ganándose una mirada algo confundida del doncel—… Miroku es un mujeriego y aunque lleva años conmigo y me ama, no puede quitarse esas viejas mañas de mirar y proseguir mujeres jóvenes —agregó negando con la cabeza.

—Kirara vuelve…

El grito de los dos niños hizo que el doncel y la mujer volvieran a mirar hacia ellos, solo para encontrarlos corriendo tras la perrita que de alguna forma había agarrado el balón y se lo llevaba hacia la casa.

—En verdad me alegra que todo te haya salido bien Toorucchi —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Fueron muchas tensiones pero mi hijo y el amor de mi vida se llevan muy bien, así que, soy muy feliz —dijo el castaño antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, luego miró a su amigo y cambió su expresión por una un poco más seria—… ahora tú ¿Qué está pasando? Reo no me contó demasiado, pero es obvio que estás trabajando menos y no es porque te falten ofertan, y has desaparecido bastante de los medios y los eventos sociales, lo cual para ti era moneda de todos los días.

El rubio tomó un trago de su té, dudo un momento y luego de soltar un suspiro cansado habló.

—Tengo un problema que todavía no puedo solucionar y me asusta un poco toda la situación —se detuvo un momento y al notar que Tooru dudaba en hablar o no, continuó—… hace unos cuantos meses que hay alguien que… me acosa… empezó como si fuera un admirador más, regalos y cartas, algún mensaje, todos firmados con las mismas siglas, pero luego de algunas semanas los regalos comenzaron a volverse más extraños, cosas mías que estaban en la casa de mis padres, algunos objetos que creía perdidos desde hacía meses, objetos que alguna vez dije que quería o me gustaban, ropa que me probé en una tienda y no compre —Kise hizo una pausa al ver la expresión del castaño—… y todavía no te digo lo más raro… con Reo hicimos la denuncia era obvio que había entrado en mi casa y me había estado siguiendo, se comenzó una investigación pero no se encuentro nada… entonces comenzaron a llegar cosas peores, cuerdas, mordazas, juguetes sexuales… el gato de mi vecina muerto…

—Rayos… Ryota hay que hacer algo, esto puede ser peligroso —se quejó el castaño levantándose de su lugar frente al Rubio para sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

—La policía sigue igual, me mudé, reduje mis salidas a lo mínimo posible incluso por trabajo y ya voy por el tercer guardaespaldas, hubo problemas con los otros y este no me agrada demasiado pero al menos no lo atrape robándome cosas para venderlas en internet.

—¡¿Que?! ¿De dónde los sacaron?

—Se supone que de una buena agencia que despidió a los otros y ahora me dió a su "mejor agente" —respondió el rubio dibujando unas comillas, con los dedos, en el aire, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse—… ya no sé qué hacer Toorucchi, quiero recuperar mi vida pero tengo miedo, me da mucho miedo que las personas que no conozco se me acerquen y me toquen —agregó comenzando a llorar y abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

—Todo estará bien… ya verás que se solucionará —murmuró el castaño mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kise, tratando de calmarlo.

Iwaizumi y Himuro estaban en la cocina preparando té mientras Akaashi y Murasakibara hablaban sobre Lev en la sala.

—En verdad no creí que fueras tú, ayer cuando mi hermano me contó lo de Mori me alteré demasiado y no pensé con claridad… Bueno al menos me alegra saber que mi pequeño no está al cuidado de algún maniático —dijo Himuro tomando algunas tazas de un estante.

—No te preocupes, Oikawa puede ser algo desesperante a veces, pero es muy buena persona.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Alex haya hecho esto, simplemente ya no la reconozco… hace meses cuando empezó todo el caos de "ese niño no es mi hijo" no me metí porque Taiga y nuestros padres insistieron en que ella necesitaría a Mori para salir adelante y demás… sabía que debía quitárselo en ese momento.

—Lo quieres mucho.

—Es mi único sobrino —dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza—… y me recuerda mucho a mi… ambos con un padre que nos desprecia por no parecernos a él —murmuró y al notar que Iwaizumi lo estaba mirando mostró una pequeña sonrisa y agregó—… me fui por las ramas… a lo que iba, tanto Taiga como yo lo queremos mucho y nos gustaría formar parte de su vida, poder pasar tiempo con él y demás.

—Creo que eso sería muy bueno para Mori, lo hablaré con Tooru, pero estoy casi seguro de que no tendrá ningún problema —dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes terminado de servir la última taza.

Iwa colocó las tazas en una bandeja y ambos pelinegros se encaminaron hacia la sala.

—Me sorprende que a pesar de todo Lev entiende bastante bien el idioma —dijo Akaashi viendo al pelilila mientras sujetaba el peluche de gato que el pequeño peligris olvidó en el sillón.

—Babushka aprendió de Hikaru y Maia y de a poco le estaba enseñando a Lev, pero con su enfermedad iba bastante lento así que mientras yo estuve allí le enseñé un poco más —comentó en su tono cansino el titán mientras observaba los pastelillos de chocolate que habían dejado sobre la mesa ratona.

—Debo decir que comparado con Mori, que tiene la misma edad, Lev casi no habla japonés —interrumpió Iwa dejando la bandeja con tazas en la mesita.

—No puedes compararlos Mori aprendió con sus abuelos, con Taiga y conmigo, hay palabras que las aprendió en japonés antes que en inglés, a su "padre" no le gustaba eso, así que llegue a un acuerdo con mi hermana y nos aseguramos que tuviera nanas que hablaran japonés para que le fueran enseñando… de todas formas Mori es brillante y aprende muy rápido —comentó Himuro con un tono cargado de orgullo, mientras Iwa repartía las tazas

—Babushka decía que Lev es algo lento, pero a su ritmo aprende, estando conmigo al menos entendía bastante, le cuesta la pronunciación pero entiende —agregó el pelilila tomando un pastelillo.

—Llamaré a los niños —dijo Akaashi intentando ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por su primo.

—No, no, tú quédate ahí, yo lo hago —sentenció y sin demora se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño.

—¡Y yo que creí que solo Kōtarō me iba a estar tratando así! —se quejó Keiji tomando la taza de té rojo que Iwa le había dado.

—Akaashi necesitas una nana que hable ruso, ¿Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso? Tengo buenos contactos —ofreció Himuro mirando con una sonrisa al pelinegro.

—Gracias Himuro, pero no sé… déjame pensarlo y hablarlo con Kōtarō…

—Puedo ayudar ¿Si quieres? Generalmente tengo las tardes libres, Lev ya me conoce y estoy muy acostumbrado a él —dijo el pelilila interrumpiendo a Akaashi, en ese momento ambos pequeños llegaron en compañía de Iwaizumi y se sentaron en el piso junto a uno de los lados de la mesa para merendar

—Eso sería genial Murasakibara.

—Lev despacio —dijo Himuro en ruso, llamando la atención del pequeño que devoraba casi sin respirar un pastelillo y soltó un suspiro cansado al ver que el pelilila hacía lo mismo.

El pequeño Yaku miró algo extrañado al niño y sin decir nada siguió comiendo con calma mientras los adultos contenían la risa por la expresión del pequeño.

—¿Keiji ya sabes qué harás con todos tus casos? —preguntó Iwa.

—Habrá que repartirlos entre algunos abogados de la firma, ¿puedes ocuparte? Kōtarō no me dejara tocar nada, ni pisar el bufete… y necesito que te encargues personalmente de todo lo que tenga que ver con Suga y Daichi…

—Sabes que no hay problema me haré cargo de todo.

—Y… lo de Tooru… prácticamente está listo, hay que ver unos detalles y firmar… pero no sé si es bueno que tú lo hagas ya que eres una de las partes interesadas.

—¿Hablas del paso de la tutela de Mori? —preguntó Himuro y luego de dudar un momento Akaashi asintió—… me ofrecería a ayudar pero no va a quedar bien que yo lo haga, pero tengo un amigo que puede hacerlo, es muy bueno en ese tipo de casos… trabajaba en otro bufete pero ahora está conmigo…

—Ok podemos arreglar una cita y vemos —comenzó a decir Iwa, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, todos miraron hacia la entrada para ver a un hombre medio escondido detrás de un montón de cajas…

—Keiji amor, no sabía si te iba a gustar el que había así que pase por otras dos pastelerías y traje para que pruebes —dijo Bokuto antes de asomar su cabeza hacia un costado de las cajas.

—Definitivamente necesitaré ayuda, no sé si podré aguantar esto solo —murmuró Akaashi antes de dibujar una endeble sonrisa en sus labios.

Suga abrió la puerta e inmediatamente Shoyo entró a la casa arrastrando consigo a Tobio. Los vio subir las escaleras y soltando un suspiro murmuró…

—¿Quieres tomar un café y ayudarme a preparar galletas?

El pelinegro solo asintió y en cuanto llegaron a la cocina las bocas de ambos se encontraron en un beso dulce pero apasionado. Daichi apretó el trasero de Suga y un leve gemido de este, se ahogó en la boca del pelinegro. Habían almorzado con los padres del pelinegro y pasaron parte de la tarde charlando de todo un poco… y durante todo ese tiempo lo único que quería el pelinegro era volver a adueñarse de esos labios.

—Daichi… los niños —murmuró con dificultad el peligris separándose un momento de la boca de su pareja y un instante después escucharon los rápidos pasos de los pequeños bajando las escaleras.

Los niños corrieron hacia la cocina y allí encontraron a Daichi encendiendo la cocina mientras Suga sacaba de la heladera la masa para galletas que tenía congelada y una botella de leche.

—Mamá, ¿leche? —dijo Shoyo centrando sus ojitos en Suga.

—En eso estamos pájarito, en cuanto todo esté listo los llamamos, vayan a jugar o a ver televisión ¿Si? —respondió Suga con una sonrisa, inmediatamente ambos niños asintieron y corrieron hacia la sala, donde el pelinaranja encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canal hasta dejar en uno infantil.

La pareja sonrió al verlos peleando por el control y simplemente se dedicaron a preparar la merienda.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué te dijo mi madre? —murmuró Daichi mientras el doncel metía las galletas al horno.

—Está contenta de que esté contigo y dice que no te pareces al mujeriego de tu padre —comentó entre risas el doncel.

—Por todos los cielos no puede evitar mencionarlo siempre, aunque fue raro que no lo hiciera mientras él estaba presente —dijo Daichi riendo.

El timbre llamó la atención de todos, Suga miró la pequeña pantalla del intercomunicador de la cocina e inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una sonriente Hanna y un Ennoshita algo triste.

—Hola Hanna… Ennoshita —saludó con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar ver con algo de preocupación al doncel.

La pareja saludó y siguió a Suga hasta la sala, donde saludaron a los niños y a Daichi. Comenzaron a merendar hablando del clima, el viaje y demás, pero en cuanto los pequeños terminaron su leche y salieron disparados hacia la habitación de Shoyo, Suga miró algo serio a Ennoshita y preguntó…

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo dejé… tú sabes cómo estaba todo, ya no podía seguir así —respondió Ennoshita con una expresión triste…

—Entiendo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… ¿Y ahora qué harás?

—Se hará cargo por mi del café que abriré aquí —dijo Hanna llamando la atención de todos—, ya se lo había pedido pero no aceptó, así que lo iba a dejar a cargo del café mientras yo me encargaba de todo aquí… pero finalmente todo será como lo planee en un principio —concluyó riendo mientras veía la tímida sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Chikara.

—Eso es genial, es muy capaz y el mejor pastelero que he conocido —murmuró Suga con una sonrisa.

—Si, tienes toda la razón —dijo Hanna con una sonrisa—… aunque hay una cosa que me preocupa, Asahi y Yū me permitieron usar su casa pero… la verdad me preocupa dejarlo solo en su estado.

—No, no, no tú te quedarás aquí y no se hable más —sentenció Suga señalando a Ennoshita, quien lo miró algo sorprendido y dispuesto a replicar.

—Eso es fantástico —exclamó una muy alegre Hanna—, me sentiré más tranquila sabiendo que está contigo, además dudo que Tanaka lo busque aquí.

—En verdad no quiero ser una molestia, si se entera donde estoy —intentó quejarse el doncel de cabello negro, pero fue interrumpido por el peligris…

—No eres ninguna molestia y dudo que se entere dónde estás… además no sabe dónde vivo y siempre se negó a creer que somos amigos… Nunca te asociará conmigo.

—Y si mesa demasiado siempre podemos pedir una orden de restricción —comentó Daichi como si nada, ganándose una sonrisa del peligris.

—Ves, Daichi también nos ayudará, todo estará bien —agregó Suga con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que luego de un momento se contagió en el otro doncel.

 **como siempre gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **saludos, nos leemos**


	39. Abuelos

**Mi hijo**

 **Abuelos.**

Ese estaba siendo el mejor día que Wakatoshi había tenido en mucho tiempo. Luego de ver las casas fueron a un centro comercial a almorzar y después simplemente se quedaron allí recorriendo un poco el lugar antes de centrarse en el sector de juegos, donde pasaron varias horas pasando de un juego a otro siendo arrastrados por Taichi.

—Es increíble ¿Dónde guarda tanta energía? —comentó el castaño caminando junto a Tendō, sin dejar de ver a Taichi que corría hacia una mesa de la heladería.

—Ahh si lo supiera… creo que se parece a ti en eso —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—… se parece a ti en muchas cosas —murmuró, pensando en todas las veces que eso le había dolido hasta la alma. Miró al castaño que ahora ayudaba a Taichi a sentarse y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, todavía amaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su ser y era feliz, muy feliz de que siga siendo el mismo y con las mismas ideas de hace cinco años.

"Satori salió del baño, rebuscó en el armario y se puso una camiseta del antiguo equipo se su pareja, le quedaba un poco larga y algo suelta por todos lados, lo cual era de esperarse ya que Wakatoshi era apenas más alto y bastante más fornido que él. Se puso un bóxer y salió de la habitación. Dió un rápido vistazo en el pequeño lugar y al notar que su pareja todavía no había regresado se tiró en el sillón y cuando estaba a punto de encender el televisor, escuchó las llaves en la puerta y un instante después la vio abrirse para darle paso a ese fornido castaño que cargaba algunas bolsas y dos cajas de pizza. Satori lo ayudó y unos minutos después ambos se encontraban comiendo, sentados en el sillón, mientras veían un partido de vóley extranjero.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa camiseta? —preguntó repentinamente el castaño mientras tironeaba un poco de la prenda.

—Mmmm no lo sé… es tuya y es cómoda…

—Es como cualquier otra camiseta, pero tú tienes una fijación por ella… que no logro entender —acotó el castaño y Satori no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario y sin decir nada dejo un corto beso en los labios del confundido Wakatoshi.

—Te amo tanto… ¿Te conté que Semisemi está embarazado? —preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—¡Semi Eita!... ¿De quién? —indagó el castaño luego de dudar un rato.

—No me dijo demasiado, está con un humor de los mil demonios… creo que es de Jin —respondió Satori sentándose sobre el regazo del castaño…

—No sabía que Semi estaba con Soekawa —comentó Ushijima sujetando a su pareja por la cintura.

—En verdad no salían oficialmente, según Semi, pero a pesar de todo sé que lo amaba y sufrió mucho su pérdida —murmuró el pelirrojo recostandose sobre el pecho del castaño—… debe ser horrible…

—Amor, así es la vida… nadie podía saber que Soekawa moriría en ese accidente… y si Semi lo amaba ¿No crees que es algo bueno que espere un hijo de él? Al menos tendrá algo de ambos, fruto del cariño que se tenían.

—Creo que Semi no lo está viendo así, por ahora… creo que está preocupado por cómo decírselo a los padres de Jin, lo del bebé ya lo aceptó, mamá y yo hablamos mucho con él…

—¿Tu mamá?

—Si, tenía que ir a buscar algo a casa y él estaba muy nervioso y negando el resultado del primer test así que se hizo otro en casa, mamá lo vio por accidente y pensó que era mío… así que primero tuve que bajarla de la nube de "un nieto" y…

—¿Tu mamá quiere un nieto? —interrumpió Wakatoshi sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo.

—Wakatoshi eso es algo que toda madre quiere cuando su hijo está en pareja por mucho tiempo —comentó entre risas Satori.

—¿Tú quieres un hijo? —preguntó el castaño sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, quien dejó de reír en ese instante.

—¿Tú quieres? —dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, separándose un poco del castaño y manteniéndose atento a cada expresión de este.

—Satori yo quiero vivir contigo, tener una casa y una enorme familia —respondió el castaño como si nada antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro—… solo contigo… ¿Tú qué quieres? —agregó acariciando delicadamente la mejilla del pelirrojo.

—Yo, quiero una casa con un enorme jardín para que nuestros hijos jueguen en el, quiero estar a tu lado siempre y quiero ser el único que vea esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa antes de besar con pasión a aquel castaño al que tanto amaba."

—Satori… Satori —la voz de Wakatoshi lo trajo a la realidad y vio a Taichi comiendo alegre un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y a Wakatoshi dejando un helado frente a él antes de sentarse a su lado—… chocolate con chispas y cerezas, según Taichi… ¿Todo bien? Parecías algo… perdido.

—Gracias… si, todo bien, sólo pensaba en que… ya casi tenemos todo lo que queríamos.

—Si, ya solo necesitamos algo de tiempo para arreglar todo y poder vivir juntos como una familia —comentó el castaño antes de cambiar su expresión por una un poco más seria—… Satori… hable con Daichi y dice que necesitaremos una prueba de ADN para todo lo legal —el pelirrojo centró sus ojos en su helado y se mantuvo en silencio—… tú sabes que mi familia rebosa de empresas y acciones… y cada testamento o contrato tiene cláusulas locas y extrañas y… si queremos que nuestra hijo tenga todo lo que le pertenece… es necesario.

—Tu sabes que no estamos contigo por eso —murmuró Tendō llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca, todavía sin levantar la mirada.

—Lo sé —Satori levantó la vista y centró sus rojos ojos en aquel castaño que lo miraba con amor—… yo no necesito un papel que me diga que él es nuestro… pero quiero que mi madre pague todo lo que nos hizo.

—Ok —respondió a regañadientes el pelirrojo, no lo admitiría en ese momento pero él también quería que esa mujer sufriera como los hizo sufrir a ellos—… organizalo en la semana y lo hacemos.

Wakatoshi sonrió y sin demora se acercó a Satori y lo besó.

—¡¿Wakatoshi?! —la voz de mujer llamó la atención de la pareja que inmediatamente se separó para encontrarse con una pareja frente a ellos, ambos rondando los sesenta o setenta años, una mujer de cabello castaño ya bastante poblado de canas, de ojos color café que los miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y el hombre de cabello cano y ojos rojos que lo miraba algo sorprendido.

—Abuela, abuelo, hola —saludó Wakatoshi como si nada.

—Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Nos vas a presentar? —dijo la mujer lanzándole una mirada pícara al pelirrojo.

—Claro, ellos son Satori y Taichi Tendō —dijo señalando a los mencionados—, Satori, ellos son mis abuelos maternos Rei Asami y Mitsuru Ushijima —agregó señalando primero a la mujer luego al hombre.

—Ohhh… ¿Él es ése Satori? —preguntó algo sorprendida la mujer, a lo que el castaño solo asintió.

—¿Podemos? —preguntó Mitsuru señalando la silla que quedaba libre en la mesa.

—Por supuesto —respondió Satori con una sonrisa.

Rei se sentó mientras Mitsuru acercaba otra silla.

—Tu madre está molesta, la estás evitando a ella y a los Riko —comentó Rei sin despegar sus ojos de Taichi, quien comía helado sin prestarle mucha atención a los presentes.

—Debo felicitarte hijo, he de admitir que lo soñé, pero jamás creí que harías algo así para romper los sueños de tu madre.

—Mitsuru —dijo la mujer, pero su esposo no la dejó terminar.

—Quisiera que fuera la hija que yo crié pero —dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza, antes de centrar sus ojos en el doncel—… Tendō ¿Que me cuentas de ti? Wakatoshi nos contó un poco sobre ti, te ha extrañado mucho.

—Yo también lo extrañé mucho —comentó Satori mirando de reojo al castaño…

—Maman me donne une cerise? (Mamá me das una cereza) —preguntó Taichi interrumpiendo a Satori, quien con una sonrisa tomó una cereza que decoraba su helado y la dejó en la copa de su pequeño.

—Oh mon dieu parlez-vous français! Si petit ... quel âge avez-vous? (Oh mi Dios, hablas francés! Tan pequeño… cuántos años tienes?) —dijo Rei en un excelente francés, consiguiendo una enorme sonrisa de Taichi, quien inmediatamente le mostró cuatro dedos y respondió en francés, ignorando al resto.

—Ya la perdimos —comentó Mitsuru con una sonrisa—, a mi esposa le encanta el francés y los niños…

—Así que con un niño que habla francés está en el cielo —agregó Satori entre risas.

—Así es… hace tiempo que esperamos el bisnieto… pero no sé qué espera este muchacho, Wakatoshi no quiero morirme sin tener un bisnieto.

—Papa qui est bis… bis… bisetto? —preguntó Taichi mirando a Wakatoshi.

—Cielo —murmuró Rei sacudiendo el brazo de su esposo sin quitar sus ojos del pequeño y su nieto.

—¿Bisnieto?... Bueno… tú eres un bisnieto, ellos son mis abuelos, tú eres mi hijo… eso te convierte en su bisnieto —trató de explicar Wakatoshi, pero el pequeño lo seguía mirando con duda, el castaño pensó como explicarlo mejor y un carraspeó llamó su atención.

—¿Wakatoshi? —murmuró Mitsuru.

—Bueno… Taichi es su bisnieto —respondió como si nada el castaño—… Satori se fue por culpa de mamá y en ese momento no sabía que estaba embarazado…

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo algo nervioso Satori

—Ahh lo sabía, se parece mucho a ti cielo, tiene tus ojos.. ahhh no lo puedo creer tengo un bisnieto hermoso —exclamó una muy alegre Rei abrazando y besando la mejilla del pequeño pelirrojo.

—Definitivamente tienes… tienen mucho que contarnos —dijo Mitsuru mirando a la pareja—… no puedo creerlo, en verdad tiene tus ojos —agregó abrazando a su esposa, quien parecía no querer soltar a Taichi.

Tooru terminaba de guardar los platos y cosas que usaron para la cena cuando Hajime apareció en la cocina con una expresión seria.

—¿Todo bien Iwa… Mori ya se durmió? —preguntó el castaño evitando la mirada de su pareja.

—Prácticamente se durmió antes de que lo dejara en su cama… ahora puedo saber ¿Por qué Kise se quedará aquí está noche?

—Ahhh eso, no quería decirte nada frente a él, me costó tranquilizarlo… al parecer hay alguien que lo está acosando, parece que es algo peligroso, está con miedo y tiene pánico de estar solo o con personas que no conoce —Iwa lo miró algo extrañado pero no dijo nada y lo dejó continuar—… se puso mal al contarme todo y bueno le ofrecí pasar la noche aquí para que no se sienta tan solo…

—¿Ya fue a la policía? —indagó el pelinegro después de soltar un suspiro.

—Si, pero todo sigue igual al parecer no tienen pistas suficientes para encontrarlo, ya ha tenido varios guardaespaldas pero al parecer no fueron buenas experiencias —agregó el castaño cerrando el cajón donde guardaban los cubiertos, para luego centrar sus ojos en su pareja y acercarse a él—… amor tú tienes muchos contactos, ¿no conoces a alguien que lo pueda ayudar a solucionar esto? —susurró acariciando la mejilla de Hajime con ternura, mientras inflada un poco los cachetes.

—Bueno… podría decirle a Aomine, puede ser algo insoportable en ocasiones pero es el mejor en su trabajo —respondió algo dudoso el pelinegro.

—Bueno la idea es que ocupe el lugar del actual guardaespaldas, que a Kise no le agrada, y que investigue para atrapar al acosador.

—Si le hacemos una buena oferta seguro que acepta

—¿Seguro que es la mejor opción? Kise es mi mejor amigo y no quisiera que le pase nada.

—Lo sé, por eso te sugiero a Daiki, puede ser un engreído al que no le gusta que lo manden, pero es el mejor en su trabajo.

—Lo sacaron del servicio amor…

—Eso no es cierto, él renunció antes de que lo hicieran, y ya te dije cual es su problema, él no cree que deba hacer lo que le dice cualquiera que él piense que es inferior a él, aún cuando ese alguien tiene un rango mucho mayor… habrá que ver cómo le cae Kise… mañana le organizo una reunión para que se conozcan y ellos decidan —concluyó Iwaizumi antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de su pareja.

La suite era grande y hermosa, y las habitaciones tenían una vista realmente sorprendente. Noya y Asahi recorrieron su habitación y luego de un momento ambos terminaron recostados en aquella enorme cama.

—Creo que a Dashi le va a encantar Hawái —comentó Asahi mirando con ternura a su esposo.

—Si… la última vez que estuve aquí tenía diez años, uno de los socios de papá se casaba aquí, pasamos cinco días, la fiesta fueron tres y mamá decidió quedarse dos días a descansar, creo que fue una de las pocas veces que pasamos algo de tiempo como familia —murmuró Noya sin despegar sus ojos de su esposo—, creo que es una buena ocasión para que le enseñemos a nadar a nuestro bebé.

—¿Crees que se podrá? sabes que Dashi le tiene algo de miedo al agua.

—Amor a veces nuestro bebé es tan miedoso como tú —dijo entre risas el doncel—, adoro que se parezca tanto a ti —agregó antes de acercarse para besar a su esposo—. Oye… ¿Fue impresión mía o Mutsumi me estuvo tirando palos durante todo el vuelo? —preguntó comenzando a desprender la camisa de Asahi.

—¿Mi madre tirándote palos?... ¿De qué, por qué, para qué? —murmuró el más alto colando sus manos bajo la ropa de su esposo, quien no tardó nada en soltar un leve jadeo.

—Creo que quiere otro nieto —respondió el doncel colocándose a horcajadas sobre su esposo.

—¿Seguro? —indagó algo sorprendido Asahi antes de hacer una pausa y acariciar la mejilla de Yū—… ¿Y tú qué quieres?

—Creo que sí quiero otro bebé… pero no sé si este sea el mejor momento, con todo lo que está pasando —respondió Noya dudando un poco— ¿Tú qué quieres?

—Yo quiero que Tadashi y tú sean felices —dijo acariciando el plano vientre de su esposo—… además tú tienes que ser el primero en decidir algo así, es tu cuerpo… sabes que te diré que si, porque te amo y por qué podemos mantener dos, tres o los hijos que tú quieras —Noya sonrió ante esa respuesta y volvió a besar a su esposo.

—¡¿Sabes cuántas personas darían lo que sea por tener un hombre como tú?!

—Pues que sigan buscando porque yo soy todo tuyo —murmuró Asahi volviendo a acariciar, sugestivamente, el cuerpo del doncel.

—Espero que estés listo para demostrar eso —agregó Noya acomodando su trasero sobre el miembro de su esposo y empezando a moverse.

—Menos mal que mis padres se quedaron con Dashi —susurró Asahi soltando algunos gemidos mientras apretaba el trasero de su esposo.

—Wow, esto es un caos… parece ir bien —comentó Suga mirando a su alrededor en aquel local que pronto sería la nueva cafetería de Hanna.

—Si, todavía están terminando de instalar todas las cosas en la cocina, con suerte terminarán mañana y ya luego podremos comenzar a acomodar todo aquí adelante —dijo Ennoshita cargando una caja con manteles para dejarla en el mostrador.

—Recuerda que no tienes que esforzarte demasiado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo si Hanna se lo ha pasado llamando y mandando mensajes, para recordarmelo todo el día?! —comentó el pelinegro sentándose junto a Shoyo que dibujaba en una mesa.

—No te preocupes, será solo los primeros días, cuando Noya estaba embarazado y se mudó con Asahi, también hacía lo mismo, luego se calmó un poco —dijo el peligris con una sonrisa—… ¿En verdad no te molesta cuidar a Shoyo?

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me diste un lugar donde estar… estaremos aquí un rato más, hasta que los chicos se vayan y luego nos iremos a casa a preparar la cena —respondió antes de centrar sus ojos en el pequeño pelinaranja—… ¿Me vas a ayudar a cocinar Shoyo?

—Siiiii —dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Haremos pastel de chocolate? —agregó mirando suplicante al pelinegro.

—Cuidado con él Ennoshita, no le des todos los gustos —advirtió Suga mirando serio al pequeño—, ¿que dijimos pájarito?

—Debo portarme bien con el tío Ennoshita, hay que cuidarlo porque lleva un bebé —dijo el pelinaranja, repitiendo lo que Suga ya le había repetido varias veces, luego miró a Ennoshita y preguntó— ¿Tío dónde está tu bebé? —Suga y Ennoshita rieron.

—Mi bebé está aquí —respondió el pelinegro acariciando su vientre, e inmediatamente Shoyo se acercó y también lo tocó—, pero todavía es pequeñito y no se nota.

Mientras Ennoshita hablaba con Shoyo el celular de Suga sonó, este revisó el mensaje, tomó su morral y se preparó para salir.

—Bien, Tendō me está esperando —dijo el peligris sacando algunas cosas del bolsillo del morral—, esta es tu llave y te dejo algo de dinero por si tiene que comprar algo para cocinar, no recuerdo si hacía falta algo, supongo que estaré de vuelta en una o dos horas.

—Esta bien, ve no te preocupes por nada —respondió el pelinegro tomando las cosas que Suga le daba.

El peligris se despidió del doncel y de su pequeño con un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego partió hacia la dirección que el pelirrojo acababa de mandarle. Unos cuantos minutos después se encontró con Tendō en un edificio de oficinas. Subieron al ascensor e inmediatamente el pelirrojo apretó el botón del octavo piso.

—¿Tendō estás seguro de que estará?

—Si, hice todo un trabajo de investigación y esta mañana llame para hacer una cita, así que prácticamente nos espera a nosotros —respondió el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

En ese piso los recibió una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, quien les dijo que el señor Futakuchi los esperaba en su oficina, e inmediatamente se levantó y los guió hasta la oficina, le tercera a la derecha. La mujer golpeó y entró cuando escuchó el leve "pase."

—El señor Sugawara está aquí —dijo la mujer antes se salir y darles el paso.

El castaño los miró con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió al notar al pelirrojo.

—Hola Futakuchi Kenji, el es Sugawara Koushi y yo soy Tendō Satori —saludó el pelirrojo.

—Hola —respondió el castaño dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, mientras señalaba los dos asientos frente a su escritorio—… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—En verdad nosotros vinimos para ayudar a dos personas —murmuró Suga.

—Queremos ayudar a Takanobu y a ti para que puedan estar juntos y ser felices —agregó Satori.

—¿Pero que…?

—Solo escúchanos y luego decides qué hacer —dijo Suga interrumpiendo al castaño y luego con una mirada le indicó a Satori que comenzará.

—Se que crees que Aone está casado conmigo y que es el padre de Taichi… y debo decirte que eso no es así, solo somos muy buenos amigos, prácticamente hermanos, y eso es así porque yo siempre he amado al padre de mi hijo, con quién estoy volviendo en este momento y por qué Aone… te ama a ti, siempre ha sido así…

—Te ama desde hace mucho tiempo y es muy fácil saber cuándo piensa en ti, por que sus ojos se iluminan y no puede dejar de suspirar… jamás quiso decirme quién era la persona a la que amaba, creo que siempre pensó que si se lo decía a alguien su hermano se enteraría y lo arruinaría —agregó Suga.

—Por favor dale una oportunidad… tu sabes que es una persona maravillosa —concluyó el pelirrojo juntando sus manos en forma de súplica.

—Aclarame algo ¿Si no es el padre de tu hijo… porque lleva su apellido? —preguntó el castaño luego de un momento de silencio donde Suga y Satori no le quitaron los ojos de encima.

—Bueno, esa es una historia un poco larga… si prometes darle una oportunidad a Takanobu, te la cuento —propuso Tendō.

—Considerando que esto no es una negociación solo diré que lo pensaré.

—Bueno con eso me alcanza —dijo el pelirrojo luego de dudar un momento y mientras se acomodaba en su lugar comenzó a contarle su historia.

Daichi caminó hasta la puerta secándose las manos con una toalla, mientras el timbre volvía a sonar por cuarta vez, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Bokuto un tanto ansioso.

—Bokuto, hola… lamento la demora estaba bañando a Tobio, pasa.

—Hola Daichi, será solo un momento, se me hace tarde para ir al aeropuerto, pero tenía que hacer esto ahora…

—¿Aeropuerto?

—Le pedí a mis padres que vengan a ayudarme con todo lo que está pasando y Keiji está en casa con Murasakibara y Lev y… a lo que venía —respondió bastante apresurado y finalmente sacó una revista del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se la extendió a Daichi.

El pelinegro tomó la revista y miró algo confundido al peligris, Bokuto solía tener sus arranques algo extraños y en ese momento Daichi se preguntaba porque le estaba dando una revista en ruso, pero al voltearla y ver la contratapa todo quedó más que claro.

La expresión de Daichi inmediatamente cambió a una de sorpresa antes de dar paso a la de enojo.

—¡¿Cómo pudo?! La voy a matar —murmuró entre dientes el pelinegro sin quitar sus ojos de aquella publicidad que mostraba a su ex, a Tobio y a una niña que curiosamente era idéntica a Tobio, promocionando una línea de ropa.

—Daichi sé que esto te molesta y tienes razón pero por favor te pido que no se lo digas a Keiji… se va a molestar conmigo por no decirle cuando se entere pero no es un buen momento para tensiones y demás, lo sabes —pidió el peligris con una expresión seria.

—No te preocupes, sabes que por Hajime y por mí no se va a enterar.

—Cualquier cosa me avisas, me tengo que ir saludame a Tobio —dijo Bokuto antes de empezar a retroceder.

—Gracias, suerte, cuida a Keiji —se despidió Daichi antes de cerrar la puerta.

Volvió a mirar la imagen y nuevamente sintió la furia crecer en su interior, dejó la revista en su escritorio. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y volvió al baño con Tobio, para encontrar a su pequeño jugando con unos barquitos y su pulpo esponja.

 **Al fin nuvo capitulo, aqui vuelvo a mensionar yn poco de casi todos. me tarde un poco mas porque he estado algo complicada.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Besos**


	40. Fiesta 1

**Mi hijo**

 **Fiesta 1**

Shoyo corría entre risas por la sala cuando Suga lo atrapó y con el niño en brazos se acercó a la mesa del comedor y lo sentó para terminar de acomodarlo.

—Shoyo, ya te dije, van a venir Daichi y Tobio a buscarnos y tú todavía a no estás listo… ya no te lo quites —dijo el peligris colocándole al pequeño una corbata de moño.

—Suga es un niño, da igual que tenga corbata o no —comentó Ennoshita mirando con ternura al pequeño que solo hacía puchero.

—Ennoshita se nota que no conoces a mi madre —respondió Suga intentando acomodar el rebelde cabello del niño— ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Daichi dijo que no habría problema.

—Seguro, no te preocupes, estoy algo cansado, además Hanna avisó que estaría llegando como a las ocho, falta poco menos de una hora.

En ese momento el sonido del timbre llamó la atención de todos y levantando nuevamente a Shoyo, Suga comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta seguido por Ennoshita.

—Bien ya sabes cualquier cosa me mandas mensaje o llamas y si no hay caso, en la heladera te anoté el teléfono de la casa…

—Si ya me lo dijiste un montón de veces Suga, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, solo diviértanse —dijo el pelinegro antes de que Suga abriera la puerta para encontrarse con un Daichi enfundado en un elegante traje.

—Gracias Ennoshita, nos vemos —murmuró el peligris antes de darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla al doncel—, dile buenas noches al tío.

—Buenas noches tío Chika —dijo Shoyo dejando un beso en la mejilla de Ennoshita y al separarse se estiró un poco para acariciar el vientre de este—… buenas noches bebé —lo que hizo que Ennoshita dibujara una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelinegro antes de que Suga y Shoyo se alejaran con una sonrisa, en compañía de Daichi, hasta el auto.

Daichi acomodó a Shoyo en el asiento trasero, junto a Tobio y le puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrar la puerta y subir en el asiento del conductor, miró a Suga y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que el peligris respondió con una radiante sonrisa antes de acercarse y dejar un corto beso sobre esos labios, ni bien se separaron escucharon la risita de los dos pequeños.

—Llevo toda la semana esperando esa sonrisa… imagino que todo salió bien —dijo Suga sonriendo, pues esa semana el humor del pelinegro no había sido el mejor.

—Si todo salió bien —dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a conducir—… el juez le quitó el derecho a sus visitas desordenadas y las redujo a dos al mes vigiladas por un observador puesto por la corte —agregó antes de detenerse en un semáforo y mirar de reojo a Tobio, quien ahora miraba junto a Shoyo un libro de juegos de búsqueda.

—¿Y como lo tomo Yui?

—Va a apelar y creo que quiere arriesgarse a llevarlo a juicio —murmuró Daichi, recordando las amenazas de su ex al salir de la audiencia que habían tenido esa tarde.

—Es extraño como pueden ser a veces algunas madres —murmuró muy bajo el peligris mirando de reojo a la pareja de pequeños que ahora discutía por algo que buscaban en el libro— ¿Cómo lo tomó él?

—Bien, le dio bastante curiosidad que va a haber alguien con ellos en cada visita y creo que lo que más le agrado es que no va a tener que pasar horas esperando que ella termine de trabajar… a mi lo que más me sorprendió es que Hajime haya conseguido que Futakuchi lo ayudara.

—No se porque te sorprende, Futakuchi es un gran tipo —comentó el peligris volviendo a mirar al pelinegro.

—Momento ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto trato con él como para asegurar eso? —dijo Daichi mirándolo algo curioso.

—El lunes Tendō y yo nos reunimos con él para interceder a favor de Aone, terminamos tomando un café, hablamos mucho y el miércoles volvimos a vernos estaba bastante nervioso e indeciso… es más hasta me preguntó por Tobio, estaba preocupado por cómo se sentía por lo de la fotografía…

—Ahh no quiere ni que lo mencionemos —murmuró el pelinegro centrando sus ojos en la enorme e iluminada mansión donde sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuelo.

—Wow esto es enorme y parece que ya hay muchas invitados —dijo Suga mirando hacia donde veía Daichi.

—Cada año es lo mismo, nunca hay menos de 200 invitados y fechas como navidad y año nuevo también son algo por el estilo…

—Entiendo eso, con mi madre siempre era más o menos igual, cuando no hacia ella la fiesta asistíamos a alguna y desde que se casó con Akashi Masaomi por lo general ella organiza las fiestas.

El enorme patio trasero había sido preparado para aquella fiesta, una banda tocaba en un escenario, había un gran número de mesas dispersas por doquier, en el centro de había instalado una pista para bailar. Un gran número de mozos se paseaban constantemente por el lugar convidando a los invitados bocadillos y bebidas.

A simple vista se podía asegurar que todos los presentes allí eran de las altas esferas de la sociedad.

Daichi se acercó a un grupo de personas y comenzó a saludar, para un instante después acercarse nuevamente a Suga y los niños, acompañado por un hombre de unos setenta años de ojos grises y cabello gris con unos cuantos mechones que evidenciaban que no hace mucho su cabello era negro y una mujer de más o menos la misma edad de ojos verdes con el cabello entre rubio y platinado.

—Abuela Naoko —dijo Tobio con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a la mujer que inmediatamente lo levantó y plantó un beso en la mejilla del niño antes de acercarlo al hombre, quien tomó al pequeño para recibir un beso y abrazo del niño—. Feliz cumpleaños abuelo Akira.

—Sugawara Koushi te presento a Mishia Naoko, mi abuela y él es Iwaizumi Akira mi abuelo —los presentó Daichi.

—Un placer conocerlos, Sango me habló mucho de ustedes —saludó el peligris haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ohh nosotros también escuchamos sobre ti y ya teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte —comentó Naoko haciendo que el peligris se sonrojara—, ahh y él debe ser Shoyo, también escuchamos sobre ti —agregó mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño pelinaranja.

—Sango y Miroku están muy felices contigo y este pequeño, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos mejor —dijo Akira con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Daichi.

—Bueno cielo ya organizaremos algo sin tanto caos de gente, pero ahora será mejor que sigamos saludando y así ellos pueden disfrutar de la fiesta, Daichi cielo recuerda que tenemos un grupo para cuidar a los niños, nos estamos viendo, disfruten la noche —dijo Naoko antes de darle otro beso a Tobio y devolverselo a su padre.

Los abuelos de Daichi se alejaron y la pareja con los niños se encaminó hacia una mesa, pero fueron interceptados en el camino por una pareja que inmediatamente saludó a Daichi y a Tobio.

—Daichi, hacía tiempo que no los veíamos, ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo la mujer de cabello negro algo violáceo, ojos verdes y un cuerpo voluptuoso y de curvas muy marcadas.

—Bien tía… ahh los presento —respondió Daichi al ver que la pareja centró sus ojos en el peligris—… ellos son Sugawara Koushi y su hijo Shoyo, Suga ella es mi tía Iwaizumi Faye y su esposo Kuroo Spike —agregó señalando primero a la mujer y luego al hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos dorados y cuerpo bien formado.

—Oh, los padres de Kuro, un placer —saludó el peligris.

—Genial, no sabía que ya tenías pareja cielo —dijo la mujer abrazando por los hombros a Daichi—, es muy lindo, no lo arruines —murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Faye, no atosigues a tu sobrino —dijo Spike en un tono cansado antes de centrar sus ojos en el peligris—, Sugawara… ¿Eres algo de Kaede?

—Hijo —respondió el doncel con una sonrisa.

—Wow —murmuró el hombre antes de acercarse a Daichi—, en serio no lo arruines.

Suga no pudo contener la risa ante aquel comentario y la pareja volvió a centrar sus ojos en aquel doncel que reía melodiosamente, para sonreír y hacer un leve asentimiento al notar la mirada embobada de Daichi.

Hablaron durante unos minutos y para Suga fue más que evidente el porqué Kuro era así, su madre es una mujer que despide sensualidad, con una mirada que transmite diversión y malicia, y su padre no se quedaba atrás con la sensualidad ni con la filosa lengua que soltaba sarcasmos cada dos por tres.

Cuando la pareja los dejó los niños comenzaron a tirar de ellos para guiarlos hasta la mesa donde estaban Morisuke y Lev acompañados por sus respectivas familias Tooru y Hajime junto a Akaashi y Bokuto, quienes hablaban con una pareja, un hombre bastante fornido de ojos verdes y cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia arriba y un doncel de ojos dorados y cabello gris con un fleco sujeto con varias hebillas. Todos se saludaron y luego Bokuto les presentó a la pareja.

—Suga ellos son mis padres Mathias Bokuto y Erick Nordenjholk —dijo Kōtarō señalando primero al hombre y luego al doncel—, él es un amigo, Sugawara Koushi y su hijo Shoyo —agregó antes de levantar al pequeño pelinaranja, quien rió sin control al ser sacudido en el aire sobre la cabeza de Bokuto.

—Kōtarō cuidado —dijeron Akaashi y Erick al unísono.

—Ya sé, ya sé, no se me va a caer —contestó el mencionado en un tono algo cansado, al parecer su pareja y su madre no dejaban de decirle lo mismo cada vez que jugaba con Lev.

—Mas te vale que así sea —agregó Suga en un tono suave y con una sonrisa que daba algo de miedo.

—¿Por qué tienen tan poca confianza en mi? —se quejó Bokuto inflando los cachetes mientras bajaba al pequeño hasta su pecho para abrazarlo.

—No es eso amor —murmuró Akaashi antes de levantar a Tobio, quien inmediatamente beso la mejilla del pelinegro.

—Kōtarō, a veces eres como tu padre, demasiado efusivo y entusiasta lo que hace que te excedas en cosas simples poniendo demasiada energía, lo que en ocasiones no es tan bueno —agregó Erick acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

Suga y Daichi se ubicaron en aquella mesa y comenzaron a charlar con los presentes, siendo interrumpidos cada tanto por algún que otro invitado que se acercaba a saludar a alguno de los presentes.

Los cuatro niños comenzaron a jugar sin alejarse demasiado de la mesa o más específicamente de Akaashi.

—Es increíble ¿Cómo lo haces Akaashi? —exclamó Oikawa de repente sin dejar de ver a los niños que no se alejaban más de tres pasos del pelinegro.

—¿Cómo hago, qué? —preguntó algo confundido el mencionado.

—Los niños te adoran, prácticamente no se alejan de ti, te buscan todo el tiempo y les encanta estar contigo —respondió el castaño antes de inflar un poco los cachetes y continuar—… mi propio hijo prefiere ir a verte a ti antes de acompañarme a hacer cualquier otra cosa —Tooru bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro, mientras sentía como Hajime acariciaba su mano.

—Creo que les agrada por su carácter tranquilo —comentó Suga.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso… Keiji transmite paz en su totalidad… en cambio tú —acotó Hajime, pero se detuvo al notar la mirada asesina de su pareja…

Y la conversación quedó ahí porque antes de que cualquiera pudiera intervenir un grito de Shoyo llamó la atención de todos. Suga inmediatamente se puso de pie y antes de poder moverse hacia donde estaba su pequeño lo vio en brazos de un pelirrojo, de ojos también rojos, vestido muy elegante.

El pequeño pelinaranja gritó al sentirse levantado por un extraño, pero en cuanto vio al pelirrojo volvió a gritar pero esta vez de felicidad.

—Tío Seijuro —exclamó antes de abrazarlo y dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del hombre.

—Hola pajarito, ¿Cómo has estado? —murmuró el pelirrojo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se amplió al ver a Suga acercándose a él—. Hola hermano.

—Hola Seijuro —murmuró Suga antes de abrazar al pelirrojo

—Lo siento, dije que te vería en cuanto llegara, pero he estado tan ocupado que me fue imposible —dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto se separaron, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Suga, centrándose en una pequeña cicatriz que había quedado al final de la ceja derecha del doncel.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, lo entiendo, ahora ven te presentaré —respondió Suga tomando la mano de Seijuro y arrastrándolo los pocos pasos hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás—… bueno, para los que no lo conocen él es mi hermano Akashi Seijuro —anunció y el mencionado comenzó a recorrerlos a todos con la mirada—, bien y ellos… ya conoces a Tooru y su pareja Iwaizumi Hajime, él es Bokuto Kōtarō pareja de Akaashi y ellos los padres de Bokuto Mathias y Erick —dijo Suga señalando a cada uno de los mencionados—, también están Yaku Morisuke hijo de Tooru, Haiba Lev sobrino de Bokuto y esta preciosura es Sawamura Tobio, hijo de Daichi… Con quién estoy saliendo —agregó levantando a Tobio antes de señalar a Daichi y murmurar la última frase.

—Buenas noches a todos, ya conozco a la mayoría, un gusto volver a verlos —dijo el pelirrojo antes de hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza e inspeccionar con la mirada a Daichi.

—¿Tío, la abuela y el abuelo también están aquí? —preguntó Shoyo todavía en brazos del pelirrojo.

—Si están aquí, ¿quieres acompañarme a verlos? —respondió Akashi volviendo a centrar sus ojos en el niño quien inmediatamente asintió— ¿Suga nos acompañas?

—Debería —murmuró Suga antes de mirar a Tobio, a quien todavía tenía en brazos— ¿Quieres venir? —el niño asintió y Suga miró a Daichi— ¿Nos acompañas?

—Claro, ¡¿Por qué no?! —respondió Daichi poniéndose de pie—, nos vemos en un rato —agregó mirando a sus primos, antes de soltar un suspiro.

Satori sujetó un poco más fuerte la mano de Taichi, soltó un suspiro y miró a Mirah y Aone que iban a su lado. No le gustaba nada la idea de asistir a esa fiesta y mucho menos la idea de cruzarse con Kagura Ushijima, pero Wakatoshi y sus abuelos lo esperaban y los Aone también estaban invitados, así que no tenía forma de escapar de ese evento.

—Tranquilo hijo —dijo Mirah acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo—, con algo de suerte ni siquiera te la cruzaras ¡¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de gente que es invitada esta fiesta?!

—Por lo visto demasiada —murmuró Satori regalandole una sonrisa a la mujer.

Había muchísimas personas en Aquel lugar algunos sentados y muchos otros paseando saludando y presentandose ante el resto. Aone se acercó a uno de los organizadores ubicados en la entrada y luego de buscar en su lista el hombre los guío hasta una mesa. Antes de ubicarse en sus lugares Satori saludo a Kenma y Kuro que estaban en la mesa de al lado junto a los padres del pelinegro y otro grupo de personas.

—Definitivamente esto no es para mí —se quejó el pelirrojo sentándose en su lugar luego de haber charlado un rato con los miembros de la otra mesa.

—Mamá —la voz del niño y el sentir un tirón en su saco, lo hizo voltear hacia la derecha para encontrarse con su pequeño Taichi inflando los cachetes, mientras señalaba su corbata de moño desarmada.

—Ah cielo ¡¿Qué te dije?! —dijo el pelirrojo mientras levantaba al pequeño para sentarlo en su regazo y volver a armar el moño.

—Pero sho no da toque como tú dijite, fue Kei —replicó Taichi señalando hacia el otro niño, Satori volteó para ver e inmediatamente notó el mal humor del pequeño rubio que estaba sentado junto a su madre ignorando a todos.

—¿Le hiciste o dijiste algo? —preguntó Satori, sabiendo que era muy poco probable que su pequeño le haya hecho algo al otro niño.

—Do sadude —respondió Taichi.

—Bueno… solo dejémoslo así, ya sabemos que no está de humor ¿Si? Luego buscaremos a Shoyo y los demás —dijo el pelirrojo antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su pequeño.

—Ah, los encontré —la voz de mujer llamó la atención de ambos, así como también de Aone y Mirah—. Buenas noches... Bonne nuit mon beau petit garçon. (Buenas noches mi pequeño hermoso) —saludó Rei acercándose a ellos con una enorme sonrisa

—Grand-mère (abuela) —exclamó Taichi antes de ser tomado en brazos por la mujer y recibir un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches Rei —respondió Satori con una sonrisa e inmediatamente notó al esposo de la mujer acercándose—. Buenas noches Ushijima-san.

—Buenas noches —saludó el hombre a los presentes en la mesa antes de centrar sus ojos en el pelirrojo—, Satori ya te dije que solo me digas Mitsuru… ¿Recibieron mi regalo?

—Si, son cosas hermosas, pero no era necesario, Taichi ya tiene muchos juguetes y cosas.

—Satori, es mi único bisnieto —dijo el hombre tomando un brazos al pequeño—, déjame consentirlo.

Satori soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver lo feliz que era su pequeño junto a sus abuelos.

—¿Mirah querida, dónde has estado? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía —dijo Rei centrando sus ojos en la albina al lado de Satori.

—En el extranjero viajando de un lugar a otro, todavía no hace ni un año que estamos viviendo aquí y la verdad le hemos estado huyendo un poco a las fiestas y eventos sociales —respondió Mirah con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió un poco al ver la expresión algo sorprendida de Satori—… Rei era una de las mejores amigas de mi madre… te dije que conocía a Kagura.

Las dos mujeres rieron y siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas pero centrándose más que nada en Satori y Taichi, Rei y Mitsuru parecían querer saber todo sobre ellos.

La mesa de fue llenando por algunos conocidos de Mirah y los Ushijima. Uno de los organizadores se acercó a los Ushijima para informarles que su mesa era otra y los estaban esperando a lo que Mitsuru respondió "Muchacho definitivamente soy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir dónde sentarme. Largo."

—¡Otōsan, okāsan! —la voz de mujer llamó la atención de todos los de la mesa y al voltear se encontraron con una sorprendida Kagura Ushijima.

La mujer centró sus rojos ojos en Satori y su expresión cambió por completo, definitivamente no lo agradaba la presencia de ese doncel allí.

Tooru miró a Morisuke que jugaba con Lev, se puso de pie y murmuró.

—Vuelvo en un momento —Morisuke lo miró y luego se centró en Akaashi.

—Ve, yo lo cuido —el niño le sonrió a Tooru y luego siguió jugando con Lev.

El castaño se acercó a una mesa y en cuanto el rubio lo vio se puso de pie y se apresuró a abrazarlo.

—Toorucchi.

—Ryota no sabía si te vería aquí —dijo Tooru ya terminando el abrazo con el rubio.

—Yo tampoco estaba muy seguro, pero como Aomine no tuvo problema, aquí estamos —respondió Kise mirando al peliazul que no le quitaba los ojos de encima— ¿Ya se conocen, no? Ahh bueno no importa, chicos él es Oikawa Tooru, uno de mis mejores amigos, ellos son Kuroko Tetsuya, hermano de Aomine, Kagami Taiga, pareja de Kuroko, Himuro Tatsuya y Murasakibara Atsushi —los presentó el rubio señalando a cada uno de los mencionados.

—Hola, a Himuro y Kagami los conocí está semana, son los tíos de Mori —respondió Tooru con una sonrisa—, estaba jugando con Lev, va a estar encantado de verlos —agregó mirando a Himuro y luego a Kagami.

Kise lo invitó a sentarse a su lado y empezaron a hablar, pasaron así un rato hasta que la voz de Kuroko llamó la atención de todos.

—Taiga —exclamó el pequeño peliceleste levantando un poco la voz algo extraño en él, entonces el pelirrojo pareció despertar de su trance y miró algo confundido a su pareja— ¿Qué te sucede no estás prestando atención?

Taiga bloqueo un poco como pez fuera del agua y en lugar de responder se volteó hacia Himuro y le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

—¿No te suena esa voz?

—¿Que voz? —exclamó Himuro mirando algo confundido a su hermano.

—La canción.

Todos miraron al pelirrojo que se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y comenzó a caminar hacia un sector donde podía verse mejor la banda. Himuro le prestó un poco de atención a la canción que sonaba y no tardó nada en hacer lo mismo que su hermano. El resto se miraron entre sí y como la curiosidad era más fuerte todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron tras Kagami y Himuro.

Centraron sus ojos en la banda más específicamente en la cantante, una joven de cabello castaño completamente lacio, que lucía algo netviosa, tenia un ligero maquillaje y un vestido rojo algo suelto, pero que a la vez le quedaba muy bien.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Taiga.

—¿Cómo lo convencieron? —agregó Himuro.

—O es la mujer más chata que ví en mi vida o es un doncel —comentó Aomine ganándose una mirada asesina de Kagami.

—Cuidado con lo que dices ahomine —saltó inmediatamente Kagami.

—¿Quien es? —preguntó kuroko ignorando la naciente discusión entre su hermano y su pareja.

—Es nuestro pequeño Furi —respondió Himuro mirando con una expresión de madre orgullosa al castaño que cantaba hermosamente.

 **nuevo cap, asi comienza estanfiesta de cumoleaños llena de personas y cosas por suceder.**

 **espero que les haya gustado.**

 **gracias por leer.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SATORI TENDŌ**


	41. Fiesta 2

**Mi hijo.**

 **Fiesta 2**

Akashi Seijuro caminaba por el lugar con el pequeño Shoyo todavía en brazos. En niño le contaba sobre su nuevo colegio y cuánto le gustaba jugar con Tobio, Seijuro escuchaba atentamente con una leve sonrisa, sin desviarse de su camino, mientras las personas se corrían de su camino para dejarle el paso libre. Cuándo ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de la mesa donde estaban su padre, los rojos ojos de Seijuro se centraron en el escenario, más precisamente en la persona que cantaba y no pudo evitar pensar que ese doncel era realmente lindo y que su voz era totalmente encantadora. Recorrió aquel rostro a detalle, esos ojos chocolate eran hermosos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la temblorosa sonrisa en aquel nervioso cantante.

—Tío ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Shoyo lo devolvió a la realidad y siguió su camino hacia la mesa.

—Si, solo estaba pensando… en que tengo que conocer a alguien —respondió en un tono suave antes de volver a mirar de reojo a aquel cantante, hacía mucho que una persona no llamaba su atención de esa manera.

—¡Shoyo! —la voz de mujer llamó la atención de ambos y en cuanto el pequeño pelinaranja volteó a ver se encontró con una mujer de cabello gris y ojos color chocolate que extendía los brazos para agarrarlo.

—¡Abuela! —dijo el niño antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla de la mujer mientras era abrazado por ella.

—Mi niño hermoso cada día más lindo —exclamó la mujer inspeccionando al pelinaranja con la mirada— ¿Y tu mami? —indago e inmediatamente el pequeño miró hacia atrás para ver a Suga acercándose.

—Hola mamá ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó Suga antes de abrazar a la mujer, quien inmediatamente dejo un beso en la mejilla del doncel.

—Hola cielo, no esperaba encontrarte aquí —dijo Kaede bajando a Shoyo, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia la mesa a saludar a su abuelo Masaomi.

—Ahh me invitaron hace poco —respondió Suga buscando con la mirada a Daichi, quien se había detenido a unos pocos pasos de él, le hizo una seña con la mano y el pelinegro se acercó con Tobio en brazos—, mamá te presento a Sawamura Daichi y su hijo Tobio…

—Ohh, Sugawara Kaede, un placer —saludo la mujer extendiendo la mano hacia Daichi, quien la sujetó con cuidado y deposito un suave beso en el dorso.

—El placer es mío, Suga me ha hablado mucho de usted —dijo Daichi con una sonrisa.

—Que bien, por que a mí no me ha dicho nada de usted —respondió Kaede mirando de reojo a su hijo.

—¡No empieces!

—Koushi ¡¿Qué imagen das de tu madre?! —exclamó centrando sus ojos color chocolate en su hijo.

—No se preocupe, también tengo una madre, que por lo que Suga me contó se parece a usted —comentó Daichi ampliando su sonrisa.

—Suga, hijo —la voz de hombre llamó la atención de todos y al voltear se encontraron con Masaomi que se acercaba con Shoyo en brazos.

—Hola Masaomi —saludó Koushi con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó abrazando al hombre.

—Bueno si todo va bien nos quedaremos aquí por bastante tiempo, así que espero tenerlos seguido en casa, Shoyo es nuestro único nieto hasta que Seijuro o tu decidan darnos otro —comentó Masaomi mirando primero al pelirrojo que parecía bastante distraído y luego a Suga y Daichi—… Sawamura Daichi, hace mucho que no te veía.

—Akashi-san qué bueno verlo —saludó Daichi dándole un apretón de mano al hombre.

—No sabía que conocías a mi hijo —exclamó Masaomi mirando con una sonrisa pícara a Suga.

—Nos conocimos en el colegio de los niños —comentó Daichi y fue interrumpido por Kaede…

—¿Y desde cuándo están saliendo? —Suga miró serio a su madre y está con una sonrisa agregó—, por favor cielo, como si no te conociera.

Akaashi charlaba amenamente con sus suegros y su pareja, desviando su mirada cada tanto hacia los dos pequeños que jugaban a su lado. Morisuke jugaba con Lev lanzándose una pequeña pelota de plástico, mientras el pequeño peligris hablaba sin cesar en una mezcla de ruso y japonés. Morisuke apenas si respondía, se limitaba más que nada a mirar al otro niño sujetar la bola y devolverla. En un momento Lev lanzó la pelota demasiado alto y largo, el pequeño castaño caminó esquivando a las personas que pasaban, alguien pateó la pelota y tuvo que alejarse un poco más, finalmente la pelota se detuvo cerca de una mesa, Morisuke tomó la pelota y luego miró a su alrededor, vio a Lev a lo lejos, pero volvió a mirar hacia la mesa a su lado y sus ojitos se detuvieron en la mujer rubia de lentes sentada al lado de aquel hombre de cabello negro, al que alguna vez llamó "padre."

El pequeño se acercó apretando la pelota que sostenía con ambas manos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hacía mucho que no veía a su mamá, la última vez había sido cuando ella y Tooru se habían reunido para firmar unos papeles y en ese momento ella apenas si le dirigió algunas palabras y le dio un fugaz abrazo.

—Mamá —dijo el pequeño sin despegar sus ojos color chocolate de aquella mujer.

Alex miró hacia donde estaba el pequeño y su expresión cambio ni bien lo vio e inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a su esposo, quien no pudo ocultar su expresión de desagrado al ver al niño.

—¡¿Morisuke… ?! —exclamó la rubia algo sorprendida volviendo a centrar sus ojos en el niño…

—¿Qué hace aquí? —protestó el hombre mirando al niño y luego a su esposa.

La endeble sonrisa del niño desapareció al ver la expresión de ese hombre, retrocedió un paso y sus manitos temblaron.

—Te dije que la pareja de su padre estaría en la fiesta —dijo la rubia mirando de reojo a su esposo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al niño—. ¿Morisuke dónde está tu padre? —preguntó inclinándose con algo de dificultad por su abultado vientre.

—Alex no hagas eso, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor —exclamó el hombre antes de mirar con una expresión de miedo al pequeño—, tú deberías estar con tu padre, tu madre y yo tendremos un bebé y ya no podemos ocuparnos de ti —agregó sin piedad alguna ante los húmedos ojos del niño.

—¡Hisashi! —exclamó en forma de regaño Alex, mirando realmente molesta a su esposo—… Morisuke será mejor que vuelvas con tu padre —agregó la rubia volviendo a mirar al niño, sin saber en verdad que hacer o decir, nunca se le había dado bien actuar como madre para ese niño.

Morisuke no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar alejándose sin saber bien hacia dónde debía ir. Sintió las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y se detuvo para ver a dónde debía ir…

—¡Morisuke! —esa suave voz llamó su atención y rápidamente encontró a un apresurado Akaashi acercándose—. Mori ¿Qué pasó? —agregó agachándose y abrazando al pequeño— ¿Por qué lloras?

El niño no respondió, pero se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del pelinegro y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse. Sintió que unos brazos lo separaban del pelinegro y entre las lágrimas vio el cabello gris y negro del hombre que lo cargaba y el rostro preocupado de Akaashi que caminaba a uno o dos pasos detrás de ellos.

—Keiji, siéntate —ordenó Bokuto en un tono serio, mirando de reojo el lugar que su pareja había estado ocupando anteriormente y el pelinegro obedeció sin decir nada—, te lo dejo mientras voy a buscar a Oikawa o Iwa… no quiero que hagas esfuerzos innecesarios ,¿Entendido? —agregó sentando al pequeño castaño en el regazo del doncel, quien inmediatamente volvió a abrazar al niño que parecía no poder dejar de llorar.

—Ya, ya mi cielo, estoy contigo y ya viene papá —murmuró Akaashi acariciando la espalda del niño mientras comenzaba a mecerlo.

El rostro de Kagura Ushijima se transformó por completo, la expresión seria y esa mirada daban algo de miedo.

La respiración de Satori se detuvo y lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue abrazar a Taichi que estaba sentado en su regazo, y trató de ocultar el rostro de su niño que todavía no había visto a esa mujer, por estar hablando con su abuela Rei.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —exclamó en un tono molesto la mujer mirando con odio al pelirrojo.

—¡Kagura! —la voz de Mitsuru resonó llamando la atención de todos los de la mesa y de algunos de las mesas vecinas— ¡¿Qué forma de tratar a las personas es esa, más considerando que está no es tu casa ni tu fiesta?! —agregó Mitsuru poniéndose de pie y mirando desafiante a su hija.

—No es asunto tuyo otōsan —dijo entre dientes Kagura sin despegar sus ojos de Satori y en ese momento notó al pequeño Taichi que ahora la miraba con el rostro medio escondido en el pecho de su madre—… tú no sabes quién es y que ha hecho…

—¿Madre… según tú qué hizo Satori? —Kagura se giró un poco y se encontró con un Wakatoshi que la miraba completamente serio.

—¡Wakatoshi! —exclamó Kagura algo sorprendida antes de volver a ver a Satori—… ¡No puede ser! ¡Dime qué no volviste con él! —agregó mirando a Wakatoshi y frunciendo el ceño— ¡Dime que no arruinarse las cosas con Riko por él!

—Kagura, controlate estamos en una fiesta —dijo Rei mirando seria a su hija.

—Lo diré solo una vez —sentenció Wakatoshi con su expresión seria y una mirada que revelaba que en verdad era hijo de esa mujer—, no me importa lo que tú quieras… Satori me ha dado una familia, me casaré con él y haremos una vida juntos, espero que lo entiendas y no hagas problemas, porque no me va a temblar la mano si tengo que sacarte todo para que Satori y mi hijo estén bien —su tono y expresión fríos, le hicieron saber a todos los que escucharon que hablaba muy en serio.

—Un momento Wakatoshi, tú no puedes creer en él —se quejó Kagura mientras señalaba mirando con desprecio a Satori y Taichi— ¡¿Quien sabe de quién es ese niño?! Él te dejó y de repente vuelve con un niño, que conveniente… y ustedes no creerán en eso también —agregó mirando indignada a sus padres.

—No confundas a Satori con personas como tú —dijo Wakatoshi acercándose al pelirrojo y su hijo—… va a ser mejor que dejes las cosas así y te alejes de nosotros…

—Kagura, tu hijo tiene razón no es el momento ni el lugar para esto —agregó Mitsuru.

—¡¿Por qué no me extraña que ustedes estén de su lado?! —vociferó la mujer muy molesta—… puedes estar seguro que esto no terminó aquí —añadió volviendo a mirar con desprecio a Satori antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí hecha una furia.

—Wakatoshi, si esta era tu solución… creo que no funcionó y ahora me odia más que antes —exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa el pelirrojo aflojando el agarre con el que sostenía a su niño, quien también lo abrazaba fuerte.

—Esa no era la solución, eso solo fue un encuentro casual —murmuró Wakatoshi acariciando la mejilla de Satori—… no esperaba encontrarla aquí, hace fácil cuatro años que no viene a estas fiestas ¿Que hacía aquí? —preguntó mirando a su abuelo.

—Creo que intenta hacer buenas migas para solucionar lo de tu boda —respondió Mitsuru dándole una palmada en su espalda a su nieto.

—¿Estás bien cielo? —preguntaron al unísono Mirah y Rei acercándose a Satori.

—Si, no se preocupen solo fue un temor haciéndose realidad… pudo ser peor —comentó el pelirrojo todavía con una risa algo nerviosa.

—Satori… te aseguro que todo va a estar bien —murmuró Wakatoshi antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del doncel.

Himuro y Kagami se acercaron al escenario, seguidos por Kuroko, Kise y Tooru pues estos no querían perderse nada y un poco más atrás Aomine seguía vigilando al rubio.

En cuanto la canción terminó "la cantante" bajó del escenario y se puso bastante nerviosa al encontrarse con ellos esperándolo.

—Kouki ¿Eres tú? —se apresuró Himuro acercándose mucho al tembloroso castaño, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Tatsuya… Taiga —murmuró el castaño luego de soltar un suspiro.

—Ahh no lo puedo creer eso fue increíble, no me lo esperaba ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? —indagó Himuro luego de abrazar al castaño.

—Son amigos, uno de sus cantantes enfermó y pensamos que el disfraz podía ayudarme para no paralizarme ante todos —respondió Furihata antes de morderse el labio inferior.

—Pues funcionó de maravilla —comentó Kagami haciendo una seña para que los donceles se acercarán un poco más y cuando estaba por presentarlos apareció un Bokuto algo apresurado que se detuvo ante Tooru.

—Oikawa algo le sucede a Mori, está llorando y…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Tooru interrumpiendo a Bokuto y ganándose la atención de todos los demás, especialmente de Himuro, quien clavó sus ojos en ellos en cuanto escuchó "Mori está llorando."

—Con Akaashi —respondió mientras comenzaba a alejarse arrastrando a Tooru, cosa que casi al instante se revirtió, pues Oikawa apresuró el paso sin soltarse de la camisa del peligris.

En su prisa Tooru casi choca con más de una persona, las cuales pudo evitar gracias a los reflejos de Bokuto. En cuanto vio la mesa donde habían estado antes comenzó a correr sin quitar sus ojos de su pequeño, el cual lloraba abrazando a Akaashi, mientras el doncel lo mecía y acariciaba para calmarlo.

—Mori, mi bebé ¿Qué pasó? —dijo casi atropellando las palabras mientras tomaba el niño y lo pegaba a su cuerpo. Sintió las manitos del niño abrazándose a su cuello y su corazón casi se rompe al sentir el llanto y los hipidos de Morisuke.

—Ma… ma… do… me… qui… quie… de —murmuró el niño entre llanto e hipidos, antes de esconder el rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Los ojos de Tooru se humedecieron y miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda… no sabía que decirle al niño para no embarrar más la situación. Vio a Himuro y Kagami acercándose con cuidado y a Hajime que también se acercaba con una expresión algo preocupada

—Tranquilo, bebé… todos te queremos… —susurró Tooru antes de ser interrumpido por Iwaizumi.

—Mori… todos te amamos, tienes una enorme familia que te ama y siempre va a estar para ti —dijo abrazando al niño y a Tooru al mismo tiempo.

—La voy a matar —la voz de Himuro llegó hasta ellos como un susurró, mientras el pelinegro se alejaba siendo seguido por Kagami que intentaba detenerlo.

—Tooru va a ser mejor llevarlo adentro un momento —sugirió Iwaizumi obteniendo un asentimiento de su pareja, que ahora mecía a su hijo tratando de calmarlo.

Daichi volvió a mirar a todos los que estaban sentados en esa mesa y se preguntó "¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

La mesa era ocupada por Kaede, Masaomi, Seijuro y algunas otras personas, luego se agregaron Suga, los niños y él, y unos minutos después sus padres, Sango y Miroku… y el tema principal de conversación era su relación con Suga, pero a diferencia de otra situación por el estilo esta vez se sentía feliz. Recordaba una cena similar con Yui y sus padres, pero en aquella situación parecía que todos se odiaban y querían sacarse los ojos los unos a los otros.

Rió con el comentario de ambas mujeres "¿Para cuándo el compromiso?" Adoraba ver a Suga sonrojado y tratando de hacerles entender que querían ir despacio, cosa que se les estaba haciendo difícil.

Estaba algo distraído con la sonrisa de Suga cuando algo llamó su atención… miró más allá del hermoso doncel que estaba a su lado y masculló una maldición al confirmar que ese hombre estaba allí. Su expresión cambió y se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Chiky, quédate con Suga y los abuelos ¿Si? —dijo mirando serio a Tobio, quien asintió sin decir nada—, en un momento vuelvo —agregó mirando a Suga.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó algo preocupado el doncel y soltando un suspiro Daichi respondió…

—El padre de Keiji está aquí…

 **la fiesta no termina, al igual que los problemas oara esta familia.**

 **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **gracias por leer.**

 **saludos**


	42. Fiesta 3

**Mi hijo**

 **Fiesta 3**

Daichi sin demorar mucho más se encaminó en la dirección que acababa de tomar Kyouya Akaashi, si lo encontraba lo sacaría del lugar lo antes posible. Kyouya generalmente no asistirá a las fiestas de la familia Iwaizumi, dejaba que su esposo lo hiciera y él lo evitaba porque no se llevaba bien con nadie de la familia y no había forma de que se encontrará con su hijo y no discutiera por algo hasta sacar de las casillas al pobre Keiji.

Miroku se acercó a su hijo luego de seguirlo por unos cuantos metros y murmuró…

—¿Seguro que era él?

—Completamente… parecía buscar a alguien… solo espero que no haya venido por Keiji —respondió Daichi mirando preocupado en todas direcciones.

—No creo que sea tan idiota sabe que todos aquí vamos a estar del lado de Keiji.

—Papá… Keiji no puede verlo, todos sabemos cómo se pone por su culpa… con su embarazo, que se encuentren sería muy riesgoso… tenemos que encontrarlo y sacarlo de aquí, de ser posible sin que Keiji se entere —habló, bastante rápido el más joven de los Sawamura, mirando serio a su padre.

—Tu a la derecha yo a la izquierda, busquemoslo y tratemos de sumar refuerzos —ordenó Miroku. Daichi solo asintió y sin decir nada más se separaron y tomaron direcciones opuestas buscando constantemente entre las personas a Kyouya.

Luego de caminar unos minutos Daichi vio a Kuro y su familia y al acercarse un poco más notó que en la mesa de al lado estaba Wakatoshi también con su familia, exceptuando a su madre. Los dos primos estaba hablando, o más bien Kuro hablaba y Wakatoshi apenas si respondía. Daichi se detuvo ante ellos y supo que su expresión no debía ser muy buena pues ambos lo miraron y sus expresiones cambiaron de alegres a preocupadas y algo curiosos.

—Kyouya está aquí —dijo Daichi antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar qué le sucedía.

Kuro y Wakatoshi se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, cosa que también hicieron Faye y Spike.

—¡¿Cómo que está aquí?! —exclamó Faye cambiando su alegre expresión por una seria.

—Por su bien más le vale que no se acerque a Keiji —dijo entre dientes Kuro.

—Ayudamos —dijeron al unísono Kenma y Tendō acercándose al grupo, llevando a sus niños de la mano.

—Será mejor que nos separemos y busquemos, si alguno lo encuentra lo saca de aquí, y si encuentran a Keiji se quedan con él —dijo Daichi.

—Ustedes busquen a Keiji y quédense con él, hablenle de cualquier cosa intenten que esté tranquilo y si es posible alejenlo —agregó Kuro señalando a Kenma, Tendō y Faye.

Todos asintieron y salieron en diferentes direcciones, a excepción de los donceles y Faye, quien sujetó las manos libres del pelirrojo y el rubio y comenzó a guiarlos hacia la mesa donde había visto a su sobrino Keiji.

—Por aquí, estaba con Bokuto y Hajime, espero que no se haya cambiado de mesa —murmuró la mujer intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba de reojo a ambos niños que caminaban junto a sus madres—… nunca voy a entender en qué mier… coles pensaba Tamaki al elegirlo a él.

0-1-2-3-4

Bokuto bailaba con Keiji en la pista. Había pasado un buen rato intentando animar a su pareja, pero este seguía muy preocupado por el pequeño Morisuke y se le ocurrió que bailar podía ser una forma de animarlo, y al parecer había funcionado, luego de un rato una sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios del doncel.

Luego de unos minutos la música fue cambiando y las personas fueron volviendo a sus lugares dejando a muy pocos para bailar aquel tema lento.

Bokuto sujetó a Keiji por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el doncel lo abrazaba por el cuello y dejaba un suave beso muy cerca de su oído.

—Gracias, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —murmuró Akaashi sin dejar de mecerse junto al peligris al ritmo de la música.

—Te amo… eres mi razón para ser feliz —respondió Bokuto deteniéndose y separándose un poco para poder ver el rostro de su pareja—… no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado y que sonrías para mi —agregó acariciando la mejilla del doncel—, que seamos una familia como debe ser —añadió soltando a Keiji y retrocediendo un paso antes de apoyar una rodilla en el piso sin despegar sus ojos del sorprendido rostro de su pareja—… Akaashi Keiji, sé que tengo miles de defectos pero puedo intentar mejorar, porque tu eres perfecto… perfecto para mi y… y… ¿Te casas conmigo?

La voz de Bokuto sonó temblorosa y se lo miraba algo nervioso cuando hizo la pregunta y abrió su mano dejando ver un anillo de plata con un bello grabado de runas en su exterior. Keiji sintió su rostro arder y se cubrió con ambas manos. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, sus ojos se humedecieron y en sus labios había una enorme sonrisa, pero las palabras se negaban a salir así que como respuesta a la mirada suplicante de su amable peligris, solo pudo asentir.

Akaashi quitó las manos de su rostro e inmediatamente pensó que la sonrisa en el rostro de Bokuto era la más grande que alguna vez haya visto y un instante después se vio atrapado por esos fuertes brazos que lo levantaron e hicieron dar algunas vueltas antes de pegarlo a ese fornido cuerpo y ser besado por un más que feliz Bokuto.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —decía Kōtarō entre beso y beso.

—Te amo Bokuto Kōtarō —murmuró Akaashi mientras Bokuto colocaba ese anillo, que parecía haber sido hecho a la medida, en su dedo anular.

0-1-2-3-4

Tooru y Hajime se habían alejado un poco de la fiesta y estaban a unos pocos pasos de la enorme casa, con ese ambiente mucho más tranquilo ambos se centraron en Morisuke.

—¿Mori tú nos quieres a papá y a mí? —preguntó Iwa mirando al pequeño qué seguía en brazos de Tooru. El pequeño lo miró y secando sus últimas lágrimas asintió—… nosotros también te queremos mucho, eres nuestro pequeño y estaremos siempre para ti… quiero que lo recuerdes siempre ¿Si? —agregó Hajime con una pequeña sonrisa acariciando el cabello y la mejilla del niño.

—Se que no podemos reemplazar a tu mamá, pero podemos ser tu familia —murmuró Tooru con algo de miedo no sabía bien qué decir para animar al pequeño, no quería verlo así de triste, pero si decía lo que pensaba de Alex seguramente empeoraría la situación.

Morisuke los miró a ambos con los ojos algo rojos por tanto llorar y se sintió algo extraño al verlos así de preocupados, su mamá jamás lo había visto así o se había ocupado tanto de él, por lo general si lloraba por algo ella solo lo regañaba. Entonces se sintió culpable por hacer que ellos se preocuparan, así que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó a Tooru antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla, para luego estirar los brazos hacia Hajime, y en cuanto esté lo tuvo entre sus brazos hizo lo mismo que con Tooru.

—¿Tu… tu sedas mi papá? —preguntó Morisuke inflando los cachetes sin dejar de ver a Iwaizumi.

—Claro que si… tú eres mi hijo desde que entraste en nuestra casa —respondió Iwa e inmediatamente recibió una sonrisa del niño.

—Papá —dijo el pequeño mirando a Tooru—… gracias… te quiero —agregó con algo de vergüenza antes de ser atrapado por Oikawa, quien con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a llenarlo de besos mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo quería.

—Awwww, pero que hermoso —la voz de mujer llamó la atención de los tres, quienes al mirar se encontraron con una bella mujer de cabello negro ojos azules que estaba acompañada por un hombre de estructura física similar a la de Hajime, también de ojos verdes y cabello negro y largo.

—Madre, padre —saludó Hajime dejando un beso en la mejilla de su madre y haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia su padre que respondió de la misma forma.

—Tooru cielo —dijo la mujer dejando un beso en la mejilla del castaños, luego centró sus azules ojos en Morisuke y agregó—… hola lindura…

—¡Así que este es nuestro nieto! —exclamó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿No nos vas a presentar Hajime?

—Morisuke, ellos son mis padres Inuyasha y Aome, tus abuelos —dijo Hajime señalando primero a su padre y luego a su madre para que el niño los identificará.

—Hola —saludo el pequeño con una sonrisa algo temblorosa y antes de poder agregar cualquier otra cosa se vio entre los brazos de esa mujer que ahora lo llevaba de besos, cosa que sorprendió al niño, a sus abuelos no les gustaban las muestras de afecto.

—Tooru en verdad es precioso y tiene tus ojos —exclamó Aome mirando los ojos del niño mientras su marido acariciaba el corto cabello del pequeño.

—Le dije a tu padre que te llevará a conocernos —dijo Inuyasha con media sonrisa antes de mirar a Hajime— ¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo?

—Hemos estado ocupados y… —Hajime detuvo sus palabras y cambió su expresión al ver a un apresurado y preocupado Kuro acercándose a ellos.

Todos miraron extrañados a Hajime por su abrupto silencio y la voz de Kuro hizo que todos voltearan a ver al pelinegro de ojos dorados.

—Kyouya está aquí —fue todo lo que dijo Kuro sin despegar sus ojos de los orbes verdes de Hajime.

—¿Dónde está Keiji? —preguntó inmediatamente Hajime acercándose a su primo.

—Mi madre, Kenma y Tendō fueron con él, nosotros buscamos a Kyouya, la idea es sacarlo de aquí antes que se encuentre con Keiji —respondió Kuro e inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a alejarse, siendo seguidos por Inuyasha.

—Crei que habían acordado que Keiji podía defenderse bien de ese idiota —comentó Inuyasha recordando las batallas verbales que Keiji había tenido con su padre.

—Si pero ahora un enfrentamiento puede ser peligroso —dijo Kuro.

—Papá, tu ahijado está embarazado y es riesgoso, una de sus discusiones con Kyouya, en este momento sería una amenaza de aborto —agregó Hajime y al instante vio como la expresión de su padre cambiaba y apresuraba el paso alejándose de ellos—… mierda… será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos tener un muerto aquí —murmuró Hajime antes de soltar un suspiro y apresurar el paso. Sabía muy bien que su padre nunca quiso a Kyouya y que quería a Keiji como si fuera otro hijo.

0-1-2-3-4

—No lo puedo creer… ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuando se lo propondrías —exclamó Mathias con una enorme sonrisa luego de haber abrazado y felicitado a la pareja.

—Hace años que tiene el anillo, en verdad es sorprendente que no te lo haya pedido antes —murmuró Erick abrazando a Keiji.

—¿En verdad hacía mucho que lo tenías? —indagó Keiji centrando sus ojos en su pareja.

—Como cuatro años —susurró el peligris rascándose la nuca.

—Conociéndote es increíble que hayas esperado todo este tiempo —dijo Akaashi con una sonrisa conmovido por su pareja.

—Te lo iba a pedir cuando sucedió lo de Hikaru y luego siempre pasaba algo cuando pensaba hacerlo… y… bueno… creí que hoy sería un buen día —comentó Bokuto desviando un poco la mirada antes de sentir la mano de Akaashi en su mejilla y recibir un corto beso en los labios.

—Lo siento y gracias por esperar a que estuviera listo —murmuró Akaashi solo para Bokuto, pues sabía que nadie comprendería y no quería dar explicaciones.

Bokuto le regaló una de sus enormes sonrisas pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se vieron rodeados por Kenma, Tendō y Faye.

—Keiji, cielo mío, por dios estás cada día más hermoso —dijo Faye abrazando a su sobrino y hablando rápido—. Kuro me contó, felicidades a ambos —agregó antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Akaashi y lanzarle una sonrisa pícara a Bokuto—, ya era hora.

—Gracias tía —murmuró Keiji algo avergonzado por el último comentario.

—Estamos mostrándole el lugar a Satori, quería que viera los jardines que están preciosos en esta época ¿Nos acompañas? Por favor… tenemos mucho de qué hablar —pidió la mujer juntando sus manos en forma de suplica mientras Kenma y Tendō repetían el mismo gesto.

—Ohh… quisiera pero en verdad estoy algo cansado… estas cosas son más agitadas de lo que uno espera o desea… y el doctor me dijo que no puedo andar demasiado y en verdad creo que ya cubrí mi cuota de hoy, pero pueden acompañarnos y charlamos aquí —dijo Keiji mirando un momento a cada uno y centrándose finalmente en Bokuto, quien frunció un poco el ceño recordando cuánto había retado a su pareja esa tarde por haber andado y hecho más de lo que debía.

Kenma y Faye se miraron y luego de asentir se sentaron cerca de Akaashi, al igual que Tendō, mientras Taichi se acercaba a Lev y comenzaban a jugar, bajo la atenta y molesta mirada de Kei. Los adultos comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa centrándose más que nada en el embarazo de Keiji y en la relación de Satori y Wakatoshi.

Todo parecía estar bien y en calma, ya se estaba sirviendo la cena y la banda había dejado de tocar para dejar sonando una selección de música suave. Todos los invitados estaban en lo suyo, en sus mesas comiendo, algunos que otros bailando o yendo de un lugar a otro para saludar a sus conocidos.

Akaashi charlaba amenamente con todos los que lo acompañaban en la mesa, mientras ayudaba a Lev a cortar su comida, cuando de repente vio a sus primos y tíos acercarse, y parecían discutir por algo… pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y acercarse para ver qué sucedía, una voz llegó hasta él y se congeló en su lugar.

—Dijiste que no lo harías —no había duda, aún sin mirar, sabía que esa era la voz de Tamaki, su madre, y solo le recrimina de esa forma a una persona…

—Tamaki no te metas.

La expresión de Akaashi cambió, sintió miedo por su bebé y rápidamente sus brazos cubrieron su vientre, cerró los ojos intentando centrarse solo en su respiración, como hacía cuando era pequeño, se concentraba en respirar y escuchar el aire entrar y salir de su cuerpo, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor… pero eso le era imposible en ese momento.

—Como que mi nombre es Kyouya Akaashi solucionaré esto…

—Tu te acercas a Keiji y te aseguro que no respondo de mi.

Keiji abrió los ojos y con mucho cuidado se dió vuelta solo para encontrarse con su padrino, Inuyasha, interponiéndose entre él y su padre, y un momento después se sumó el resto de su familia y Bokuto. Sintió las manos que lo sujetaron y comenzaron a alejarlo. Su respiración estaba completamente agitada y sus ojos nublados, solo veía manchones y sabía que Satori y Kenma lo estaban guiando por los inconfundibles colores de sus cabellos. Los sonidos parecían lejanos y no podía decir si se estaba moviendo y simplemente lo estaban arrastrando… no se sentía bien… para nada.

El murmullo que los rodeaba cesó y ya no veía todas esas figuras borrosas, estaban a pocos metros de la casa, bastante alejados de la fiesta en sí.

Akaashi sintió que su estómago daba vueltas, volvió a temer por su bebé y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa se vio inclinado junto a un arbusto, vomitando.

—Keiji —la voz de su abuelo llegó hasta él mientras se limpiaba la boca, pero antes de poder decir algo simplemente se desvaneció.

—Tu te acercas a Keiji y te aseguro que no respondo de mí —dijo Inuyasha con una expresión de miedo, su voz llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, e inmediatamente Kyouya hizo lo de siempre, desafiarlo con la mirada, mientras Tamaki simplemente mantenía su distancia.

—¡No lo puedo creer ¿En verdad necesita un escuadrón que lo proteja?! —exclamó Kyouya con una sonrisa ladina al ver al resto de la familia Iwaizumi interponiéndose en su camino.

—No sabes cuánto lamento ese corto tiempo en que nos llevamos bien, todavía no sé cómo es que no ví lo horrible que eras… pero la vida siempre te da oportunidades y hoy puedo romperte la cara y sacarte de aquí a paradas, por favor intenta algo.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? Es tu hijo déjalo ser feliz —acotó Miroku acercándose a Inuyasha.

—Precisamente porque es mi hijo, mi único hijo… mi única decepción… y no puedo permitir que siga con esto, ya soporte por demasiado tiempo a su mafioso nórdico.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?! Si hay algún mafioso aquí, ese eres tu —exclamó un molesto Kuro sujetando, junto a Wakatoshi, a un enfadado Kōtarō que estaba a punto de saltar sobre aquel hombre.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, haciendo imposible que se entendiera algo de lo que decían y como respuesta Kyouya comenzó a reír, cosa que sorprendió a todos e hizo que volvieran a hacer silencio.

—En verdad creen que pueden hacer algo, es mi hijo y si se ha comportado así es porque yo se lo he permitido, es divertido discutir con él… pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que tenga un hijo de "ese" —esa última palabra la escupió con desprecio mirando con odio a Bokuto, qué seguía forcejeando para liberarse—, ya me salvé de eso una vez puedo hacerlo de vuelta…

Todos miraron extrañados a Kyouya, que ahora volvía a reír, mientras Bokuto dejaba de forcejear y meditaba esas últimas palabras.

El cuerpo de Bokuto comenzó a temblar de la misma ira e impotencia que sentía, mientras su mente se repetía que no podía ser, ese hombre estaba feliz y mofándose por la pérdida de su bebé…

—Si lo hubiera planeado no salía tan bien —agregó Kyouya con una enorme sonrisa mirando a Bokuto…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó, antes de que Kyouya lo notará o de qué cualquiera reaccionara, Bokuto se había liberado del agarre de sus amigos y había golpeado al hombre con tal fuerza que lo tiró al piso y ahí mismo, Kōtarō, cayó sobre él y siguió golpeándolo.

—Eres un maldito —gritaba Bokuto golpeando al hombre mientras Kuro y Hajime intentaban detenerlo y alejarlo de Kyouya, pero necesitaron de la ayuda de Daichi y Wakatoshi para poder arrastrarlo lejos del casi inconsciente padre de Keiji—… déjenme, es un maldito… se ríe de la muerte de mi bebé —esa última frase fue un murmullo apenas audible que salió junto a algunas lágrimas cargadas de rabia—… lo voy a matar, si se vuelve a acercar a Keiji lo mato —vociferó Kōtarō viendo como Inuyasha, Miroku y Spike arrastraban a ese maldito hacia la salida.

—Bro, bro… tranquilo, tranquilo —decía un sorprendido Kuro intentando calmar a su amigo, en tantos años de conocerlo jamás lo había visto así.

—Bokuto, cálmate, ya se fue y no volverá a acercarse a Keiji, te lo aseguro —agregó Iwaizumi y entonces Kōtarō reaccionó, dejó de forcejear y rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su pareja.

—Tranquilo, lo llevaron a la casa —dijo Faye con una expresión algo sería.

Kōtarō no dijo nada, pero al.instante comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Los cuatro primos se miraron y soltando un suspiro comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a aquel desesperado Bokuto.

 **como siempre espero que les haya gustado.**


	43. Yo estaré para tí

**Mi hijo.**

 **Yo estaré para tí.**

Hanna y Ennoshita sacaron la comida china, que la mujer había traído, de sus cajas y la acomodaron en bandejas para luego llevarlas a la mesa y finalmente cenar. Lo primero que probó Ennoshita fue el pollo agridulce y con una sonrisa dijo…

—Gracias Hanna, es mi primer antojo y en verdad no creí que fueran así —la mujer río por el comentario y el pelinegro agregó—, en verdad cuando llamaste estaba a punto de llamar para ordenar esto.

—Ahh mi niño, prepárate porque los antojos son así, también tendrás que tener cuidado hay a quienes le dan antojos muy raros, a mi Yū en un momento se le dió que tenía que tomar agua de charco, menos mal que Asahi lo conocía muy bien y podía sacarlo de esas ideas fácil, pero siempre volvía a tener ese antojo —comentó Hanna entre risas y suspiros.

—Por dios, espero que no me den antojos así.

—¿Cómo has estado, muchos malestares?

—Lo normal, algún que otro mareo, náuseas, vómitos matutinos, rechazo a algunos alimentos… Suga me ayuda mucho y Shoyo está al pendiente de si estoy bien y si está bien el bebé —respondió Ennoshita con una enorme sonrisa antes de llevar otro trozo de pollo agridulce a su boca.

—Shoyo es un amor… ¿Que tal está el local?

—Va excelente, mañana podemos ir a verlo si quieres, solo falta que traigan los últimos aparatos para la cocina y podremos abrir.

—Genial, los chicos en el café te extrañan mucho te mandan saludos y los pastelillos que te traje.

—Yo también los extraño —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa algo triste antes de bajar la mirada—… ¿Hanna… ?

—¿Si? —preguntó la mujer al ver que el doncel no continuaba.

—¿... Ryu… ?

—Ha ido cada día al café, pregunta por tí, se molesta, amenaza, se disculpa, se va, vuelve… vuelve a preguntar, espera frente al local y luego solo se va…

—Yo… lo siento Hanna… siempre soy una molestia —murmuró Ennoshita con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Chikara, ya te he dicho que no te disculpes —lo regañó la mujer poniéndose de pie y acercándose para abrazarlo—, no eres ninguna molestia, no vuelvas a decir eso o me enfadaré contigo —concluyó la mujer antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del doncel.

—Ok… pero igual lamento que Ryu sea una molestia… no creí que haría eso, aunque no ha dejado de enviar mensajes a mi antiguo número cada día —replicó Ennoshita mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de soltar un suspiro—… siempre se disculpa, pregunta cómo estoy, dónde estoy, se excusa… dice que me extraña y me ama…

—Chikara ¿Que vas a hacer? —preguntó hanna volviendo a sentarse y tomando la mano del doncel.

—Lo amo y lo extraño muchísimo… pero eso no cambia nada, no quiero que a mi hijo le pase lo mismo que a mí, sí Saeko es lo más importante para Ryu, que se quede con ella yo me quedaré con mi hijo —la firmeza y decisión brillaron en los ojos del doncel.

Hanna pareció dudar un momento y finalmente volvió a ponerse de pie, se acercó al sillón de la sala, sacó un sobre de su cartera y volvió a su lugar junto a Ennoshita, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima y ahora la miraba con algo de curiosidad. La mujer centró sus ojos en el sobre y luego de soltar un suspiro se lo ofreció a Chikara, quien inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Ryu.

—Cada día dice que yo sé dónde estás y no haya forma de convencerlo de lo contrario… hoy cuando salí del café, se acercó a mí y dijo "Sé que me merezco lo que me está pasando, no supe apreciarlo, no lo cuide y no cumplí mis promesas… estás en todo tu derecho de negarte pero solo quiero una cosa, que le entregues esto…"

—Está abierta —murmuró Ennoshita interrumpiendo a Hanna.

—Sí… dijo "sé que lo quieres como a un hijo así que puedes leerla y decidir si entregársela o no" en verdad dude mucho, por que sé que lo amas y temía que hagas lo de siempre…

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—La decisión en tus ojos, me dice que de ahora en más tu hijo es lo más importante para ti, me tendrá a mí como abuela consentidora, a Suga y Shoyo, y puede que tenga un padre… eso depende de ti —dijo la mujer golpeando la carta con uno de sus dedos en la última frase.

—Ojalá mi madre hubiera sido como tú —murmuró Chikara con una sonrisa algo triste.

—Aww mi cielo —murmuró Hanna volviendo a abrazarlo—, tú eres mi hijo.

Hanna conocía al doncel y sabía cómo lo afectaban esos temas. Su padre había muerto cuando él tenía un año y su madre simplemente lo dejó con sus abuelos paternos cuando él tenía apenas tres años y jamás volvió. Chikara difícilmente hablaba de esas cosas o mencionaba a su madre, pero era de esperarse que esos temas salieran a la luz con el embarazo y el gran lío hormonal.

Esa cena no fue lo que Hanna esperaba, pero estaba feliz, quería a ese chico como si fuera suyo y adoraba saber que él la apreciaba tanto como ella a él. Todavía no sabía qué pensaba hacer con respecto a Tanaka, pero sin importar qué, ella lo apoyaría, porque eso es lo que hacen las madres.

0-1-2-3-4

Akira Iwaizumi tomó a su nieto, Keiji, en brazos y vociferando para que traigan a un doctor entró en la casa y subió las escaleras directo hacia una de las tantas habitación, siendo seguido por su esposa Naoko, Kenma, Tendō, Erick y los tres pequeños, resaltando entre ellos un lloroso Lev, abrazado a la pierna de su "abuela." Akira dejó a Keiji en la cama, se lo veía pálido y sin demorar mucho más, el hombre volvió a salir dispuesto a ir él mismo por un médico, pero al bajar las escaleras vio a un presuroso Midorima entrando en la casa guiado por uno de los empleados y seguido por un preocupado Takao.

—Te dije que te quedarás en la mesa —se quejó el peliverde mirando de reojo a su esposo.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que eso iba a suceder, sabiendo que le sucede algo a Keiji? —replicó Takao y Midorima decidió dejar el tema ahí, no tenía caso discutir y poner más nervioso a su embarazo esposo.

—Iwaizumi-sama ¿Dónde… ?

—En su habitación —se apresuró a decir Akira sin dejar terminar al peliverde—… es la…

—Tercera a la derecha —dijo Takao interrumpiendo al hombre y apresurandose a subir las escalera.

—Takao despacio —se quejó Midorima, pero inmediatamente apresuró el paso tras su esposo.

Akira volvió a acercarse a la escalera , pero antes de comenzar a subir desvío su mirada un momento y vio a varios empleados correr presurosos por el pasillo hacia la entrada, y algo en su interior le dijo que debía ver qué sucedía. Apresuró su paso por el pasillo y cuando ya estaba casi en la entrada vio a los empleados esperando, algo preocupados, e inmediatamente escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los gritos que provenían de la biblioteca. Se acercó un poco más y antes de abrir la puerta comprendió qué sucedía.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus hijos Inuyasha, Faye y Tamaki, sus yernos Miroku y Spike, su amigo Mathias y un golpeado y casi inconsciente Kyouya, que sangraba por la nariz y labios.

—Eres un idiota irresponsable, ¿Como rayos permitiste que él viniera? —protestó Faye mirando con desprecio a Tamaki.

—Yo no lo traje, por si no recuerdas vine solo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que se le iba a ocurrir venir? Nunca lo hace —intentó defenderse el rubio, mientras cubría la nariz de su esposo para detener un poco el sangrado.

—Eres mi hermano y no entiendo cómo puedes ser así, lloraste desconsoladamente porque tenías que tu bebé naciera muerto como el mío —dijo Inuyasha en un tono triste mirando decepcionado a su hermano Tamaki—… que poco te duró el amor… tienes un hijo maravilloso y dejas que está víbora lo maltrate de esa forma.

Tamaki miró realmente sorprendido a su hermano y a todos los presentes sin saber bien qué decir, era muy raro que su hermano mencionara el hijo que perdió. Su mandíbula tembló mientras pensaba que responder y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz hizo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta.

—Lo diré una sola vez… por el bien de tu esposo más vale que no le suceda nada a Keiji o su bebé —la voz sería de Akira resonó en el lugar y todos se movieron para permitirle el paso y que pudiera acercarse a Tamaki y su esposo—, no quiero que ni tú, ni él vuelvan a acercarse a Keiji y hablo muy en serio, te juro que esta vez no va a haber lágrimas ni ningún tipo de trato que lo salven… la última vez se salvó por ti y porque nos cedió la tenencia de Keiji, pero ahora no tiene nada que queramos… no creí que diría esto algún día, pero… no quiero volver a verte por aquí Tamaki —agregó dándole una mirada gélida antes de voltear y centrar sus ojos en el resto de su familia—...ustedes saben lo que pienso de este tipo de acciones —murmuró centrando sus ojos en Inuyasha.

—Aunque hubiera querido ser yo, ninguno de nosotros lo golpeó —dijo Inuyasha con su expresión seria.

—Fue Bokuto —murmuró Faye y se detuvo dudando si seguir o no…

—Creo que Kyouya tocó algún tema sensible… definitivamente hay algo que no estamos sabiendo, por que sin importar qué, mi hijo no suele reaccionar así —agregó Mathias Bokuto mirando con algo de recelo a Kyouya.

—El doctor está viendo a Keiji, será mejor que vuelvan a la fiesta, no quiero preocupar al resto de los invitados, en cuanto sepa cómo está Keiji también iré —dijo Akira volviendo a abrir la puerta de la biblioteca y antes de salir miró de reojo a Tamaki—, los empleados te ayudarán a sacarlo de aquí —y sin más salió de la habitación.

0-1-2-3-4

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando solo al todavía inconsciente Keiji, con Midorima y la preocupada abuela Naoko.

Unos instantes después apareció, ante los que esperaban, un agitado y preocupado Bokuto.

—Kōtarō el doctor lo está revisando, tendrás que esperar un momento ¿Si? —dijo Erick viendo serio a su hijo, con un lloroso Lev en brazos.

—¿Doctor?... ¿Qué le pasó?

—Vomitó / se desmayó —dijeron al unísono Kenma y Satori.

—Kōtarō tienes que calmarte… tú conoces a Keiji y sabes que si te ve así se va a preocupar y eso no es bueno —dijo Takao con una voz tranquila acercándose lentamente al peligris y en ese momento vieron acercarse a Kuro, Iwa, Daichi y Wakatoshi.

Los recién llegados miraron q todos los presentes para finalmente detener sus ojos en aquel preocupado Bokuto.

—Supongo que Midorima está con Keiji —murmuró Iwa recibiendo un asentimiento de Takao.

—Bro, ven tienes que calmarte un poco y tenemos que curar tus manos —dijo Kuro empujando a Bokuto para guiarlos hacia otra de las habitaciones, seguidos por el resto de sus primos.

Ya en la habitación Kuro hizo que Bokuto se sentará en la cama mientras Iwa buscaba en el baño el botiquín de primeros auxilios, esa alguna vez fue la habitación de Kuro por lo tanto sabían muy bien que tenía un botiquín personal, pues era bastante común que se lastimara trepando o haciendo algo que no debía.

—Voy a decir la verdad, me hubiera encantado golpearlo así, se lo merece —comentó Kuro intentando animar a su amigo.

—Tengo que ir con mi Akaaaaashee —murmuró el peligris intentando ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por Wakatoshi.

—Sabes que si él ve esas manos así se va a preocupar, deja que te curemos —dijo el castaño en su tono de siempre y recién entonces Bokuto miró sus manos y notó los raspones y lastimaduras que se había hecho golpeando a ese maldito.

Iwa volvió con el botiquín e inmediatamente comenzó a desinfectar las manos del peligris.

—Bro… no entiendo… hemos pasado muchas cosas pero jamás te ví así —comentó Kuro.

—Y lo último que dijiste —agregó Daichi, pero se detuvo al ver los dorados ojos de Bokuto centrándose en él…

Bokuto miró a los cuatro, sabía que tanto Keiji como él siempre podrían contar con ellos… soltó un suspiro cansado y murmuró…

—No se lo digan a nadie y que Keiji no se entere que lo saben —volvió a suspirar y continuó—… hace tres años y siete meses… nosotros… perdimos un bebé —dijo finalmente bajando la mirada—… de eso se burlaba Kyouya… no sé qué hubiera pasado si Keiji lo escuchaba, todavía le duele demasiado…

—Rayos… el accidente con el auto —murmuró Iwa y Bokuto solo asintió—… estuvo internado más tiempo de lo que se esperaría y su actitud era más taciturna, aunque el dijera que no.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron? —preguntó Kuro ayudando a Iwa a vendar las manos de Bokuto.

—Ustedes conocen a Keiji, no quería ni siquiera ver a un psicólogo… no tienen una idea lo que me costó hacer que aunque sea hablara con Takao… si algo le pasa a este bebé —la última frase fue un murmullo.

—Bokuto, no pienses así… no les va a pasar nada a ninguno de los dos —dijo Daichi dándole una palmada en el hombro al peligris.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que todos centrarán sus ojos en ella y en cuanto esta fue abierta, vieron a un sonriente Takao que anunció…

—Keiji está bien, fue un ataque de ansiedad y un bajón de presión —inmediatamente Bokuto se puso de pie y Takao agregó—, espera, tiene que estar muy tranquilo y hacer reposo y Midorima mañana lo quiere en la clínica.

—Ahí estaremos, te lo aseguro —se apresuró a decir Bokuto pasando a un lado del doncel.

En cuanto Midorima salió de la habitación, Akaashi volvió a mirar a su alrededor con más detalle y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar que esa habitación, que había usado durante tanto tiempo, seguía exactamente igual. El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y al ver se encontró con Erick cargando a Lev, quien tenía las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas y los ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar.

—Akaashi, lo siento, sé que debes descansar, pero está muy preocupado y no deja de llorar —dijo Erick acercándose a la cama e inmediatamente Lev extendió sus manos hacia Akaashi—… Lev, ¿Qué dijimos?

—Mama v poryadke? (mamá está bien?) —preguntó el pequeño y Akaashi sonrió extendiendo sus brazos para agarrarlo. Erick dejo que el niño se pare sobre la cama y sea abrazado por el doncel.

—No te preocupes Erick, déjamelo —murmuró haciendo que Lev se acueste junto a él.

Erick sonrió y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Akaashi mantuvo a Lev entre en sus brazos y comenzó a tararear un arrullo para tranquilizar al pequeño que poco a poco dejaba de llorar y temblar.

—Tikhiy rebenok (tranquilo bebé) estoy bien —murmuró acariciando el cabello del niño mientras agradecía internamente las lecciones de ruso que Murasakibara le había estado dando esa semana.

—I… bebé eto ben? —preguntó el niño mirando preocupado al doncel.

Akaashi sonrió y simplemente asintió antes de recibir otra sonrisa del niño, que inmediatamente se acurrucó aferrándose más al cuerpo del doncel.

Volvió a escuchar la puerta cerrandose y sin necesidad de mirar supo quien era. Sintió como esa persona subía a la cama y se acostaba junto a él pegándose a su espalda. Levantó un poco la cabeza e inmediatamente Bokuto puso su brazo para que Keiji pudiera usarlo de almohada mientras con el otro brazo lo sujetó por la cintura antes de dejar un suave beso en el cuello del doncel y murmurar…

—Todo está bien.

—Lamento preocuparlos —susurró Keiji luego de asentir, mientras movía una de sus manos para acariciar la de su pareja—… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó al sentir las vendas en los nudillos de Bokuto.

—Lo siento amor… golpee a tu padre.

Akaashi no dijo nada y solo guió la mano del peligris hacia la espalda del pequeño Lev que estaba a nada de quedarse dormido.

0-1-2-3-4

Ennoshita vio a Hanna durmiendo en la cama junto a él y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al volver a pensar en lo porfiada que era esa mujer, quien no aceptó bajo ningún terminó que él durmiera en un futón, motivo por el cual terminaron compartiendo la cama de dos plazas de la habitación de huéspedes de Suga, habitación que él usaba desde que se instaló en la casa de su amigo.

Unos instantes después se encontró pensando nuevamente en su madre y que en verdad le hubiera gustado tener una madre como Hanna. Le sorprendía cuanto pensaba en su padre y madre en ese último tiempo… quizás era por el hecho de que a él le habían hecho mucha falta cuando niño y ahora estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo a su bebé.

"No, no es lo mismo, yo estaré siempre para él." Se dijo a sí mismo, intentando convencerse pero sin importar qué, no podía dejar de pensar en que le estaba robando algo a su bebé y no solo a su bebé, también a Tanaka…

Volvió a mirar el cajón de su mesita de noche y soltando un suspiro se dió por vencido, salió de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, abrió el cajón, sacó la carta de Ryu que había guardado allí y se encaminó hacia la sala, pues no quería despertar a Hanna encendiendo una luz.

Ya en la sala encendió la luz y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de sacar la carta de aquel sobre. Inmediatamente reconoció la garabateada escritura de Ryuunosuke y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, había muy pocas personas que entendían esos garabatos y él era uno de ellos.

 _"Mi querido Chika:_

 _Que puedo decirte, soy un idiota y me merezco que me dejaras… es más me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho antes y eso solo me hace pensar en cuánto me querías y yo no lo pude notar._

 _Eres único y lo arruiné, siempre haciéndote promesas que nunca me esforcé por cumplir. Me entendías y nunca me pediste demasiado pero soy demasiado tonto y nunca te di lo poco que me pedías… rayos, solo me pedías tiempo, que te escuchará y estuviera contigo…_

 _Discutimos muchas veces por esto y jamás te lo dije… tienes razón, siempre la tuviste pero siempre fui demasiado testarudo e idiota como para aceptarlo, sé que mi hermana es una adicta y me cuesta demasiado rendirme y aceptar que ella no quiere ayuda, definitivamente me recuerda a mi madre y por eso no puedo dejarla… pero si sigo así te perderé a ti. La única cosa que sé con seguridad es que te amó… me conoces y te prometo algo que si voy a cumplir, no me voy a rendir contigo… cambiaré lo que tenga que cambiar y te esperaré lo que me quede de vida._

 _Lamento ser tan estúpido y haberte obligado a hacer esto para que notará lo que tenía ante mí._

 _Una vez me dijiste "a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?" "Si no te importo simplemente dilo y me iré" no tengo respuesta para esas preguntas, pero doy gracias a lo que fuera que te mantenía aquí y a lo que hizo que te enamores de mí y lamento si te hice sentir que no me importabas, eres lo mejor de mi vida y no te lo dije a tiempo._

 _Te amo._

 _Ryu._

 _Pondré todo de mí para mejorar, solo por ti."_

Ennoshita sintió la humedad en sus ojos y notó que su cuerpo temblaba. Ryu se había disculpado muchas veces con él, pero esta era la primera vez que en verdad admitía su culpa en los problemas, la primera vez que le daba la razón y la primera vez que en cierta forma le demostraba que en verdad le importaba.

Dejó la carta en el sillón y llevó las manos a su, apenas, abultado vientre.

—¿Qué hago bebé? Tengo miedo de volver a confiar y que terminemos como siempre —murmuró acariciando su vientre. Limpio sus ojos y finalmente agregó—… creo que lo mejor será esperar y ver si puede mejorar… faltan cinco meses para que nazcas, así que veamos que puede hacer tu padre.

 **solo dire...**

 **¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUGA!!!**

 **Eespero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.**


	44. Mi bebé

**Mi hijo**

 **Mi bebé**

"MamaSuga lo llevaba en brazos. Aquel lugar era grande y casi todo blanco, había personas que iban y venían. La expresión de mamá le decía que estaba preocupado.

Se detuvieron donde estaba el tío Ennoshita y un hombre sin cabello que lo miró feo.

—¿Qué haces aquí y por qué estás con él? —dijo el hombre sin cabello con una expresión que asustaba, e inmediatamente Shoyo escondió su rostro en la camisa de Suga.

—No tenía con quién dejarlo —dijo Suga en un tono serio.

—Ryuunosuke ya hablamos de esto… Suga, dámelo yo lo cuidare mientras ustedes hablan con el médico.

—Pajarito —susurró Suga acariciando el cabello de su niño para que esté lo mire—, el tío Ennoshita te cuidará un momento, mientras mamá habla con un doctor ¿Te portas bien?

Shoyo asintió y extendió los brazos hacia Ennoshita quien inmediatamente lo sujetó.

—Hola Shoyo, hacía mucho que no te veía —dijo Ennoshita con una pequeña sonrisa.

El niño observó a Suga alejarse junto al malhumorado hombre sin pelo y a lo lejos lo escuchó decir…

—Él no debería estar aquí, tendrías que entregárselo a su padre, sería lo mejor para ti y para todos…

Shoyo sintió como si un montón de bichitos se moviera en su interior, no conocía a su papá, pero no le gustaba nada la idea de dejar a su mamá."

Shoyo volvió a sentir como si algo se moviera en su estómago, abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, pues la luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana, daba directo sobre su rostro. Sintió una mano sobre su cabello y al voltear se encontró con Tobio durmiendo a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, esa no era su casa ni la de Tobio, recordaba que habían estado en una fiesta, pero no mucho más.

—Tobio… Tobio despierta —dijo el pelinaranja sacudiendo el hombro del otro niño mientras le picaba la mejilla con un dedo.

—Mmmmm… nooo —se quejó Tobio antes de girarse, alejarse un poco del pelinaranja y taparse hasta la cabeza.

—Ahh Tobio levántate… no sé dónde estamos —agregó Shoyo en un tono algo triste mientras inflaba los cachetes— ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

El pequeño pelinegro se destapó un poco y miró algo molesto al otro niño, que ya tenía los ojos brillosos a punto de derramar lágrimas, y soltando un suspiro se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Si, conocía esa habitación.

—No llores —dijo Tobio acariciando la mejilla del pelinaranja—, estamos en casa del abuelo Akira, papá y Suga deben estar aquí cerca… ven, vamos a buscarlos —agregó bajando de la cama y extendiendo su mano hacia Shoyo.

El pequeño pelinaranja bajó de la cama e intentando contener las lágrimas, sujetó la mano que Tobio le ofrecía y sin decir nada solo se dejó guiar por el pequeño pelinegro que parecía conocer muy bien el lugar.

Mientras caminaban por ese pasillo Shoyo miraba en todas direcciones, había muchas habitaciones la mayoría con la puerta abierta y no se veía a nadie en su interior. Esa sensación en su estómago volvió a hacerse más fuerte, así como el deseo de ver a su mamá. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y apretó más fuerte la mano de Tobio.

—Shoyo no llores —murmuró Tobio al ver las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas del niño—, MamaSuga debe estar aquí con la abuela Nao…

Shoyo asintió intentando secarse las mejillas con su mano libre y siguió caminando tras Tobio, pasaron por la sala y finalmente llegaron al comedor, donde había mucha gente comenzando a acomodarse en la mesa.

—Buen día Tobio —saludo la abuela Naoko e inmediatamente todos notaron la presencia de los dos niños.

—Shoyo, bebé ¿qué sucede? —se apresuró a preguntar Suga acercándose y tomando en brazos a su niño.

—No quiero dejar a MamaSuga —dijo el pelinaranja abrazándose a Suga mientras las lágrimas caían con mayor fuerza.

—Ahh mi pajarito, jamás te dejaré y tú tampoco a mí —agregó el peligris con una sonrisa y recibió un asentimiento de parte del pequeño.

El desayuno fue algo movido, los temas se dispararon en todas direcciones y pronto el ánimo de Shoyo volvía a ser el de siempre y al terminar de desayunar, inmediatamente arrastró a los otros niños afuera para jugar. Tobio, Morisuke, Lev y Taichi lo siguieron sin ningún problema, el único que se quejó, pero de todas formas fue con ellos, fue Kei.

Después de la fiesta todos los nietos de Akira despidieron quedarse allí, para hacer compañía a Keiji, la casa era enorme y sabían que había lugar de sobra para todos ellos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una mesa así ¿No cielo? —comentó Naoko viendo a sus nietos y sus parejas.

—Sí, sería fantástico que esto se repitiera más seguido —dijo Akira haciendo lo mismo que su esposa, y deteniéndose en Akaashi agregó—… pero por ahora solo me conformaré con que Keiji se quede con nosotros mientras arreglamos el asunto de su padre.

—Abuelo, sé qué quieres ayudarme pero no puedo quedarme aquí —se apresuró a decir Keiji—… los padres de Kōtarō están aquí, también Lev y Kōtarō comienza nuevamente su entrenamiento esta semana, no puedo quedarme…

—Claro que si, sabes que la casa es lo suficientemente grande para que ustedes se queden, además tus suegros son buenos amigos nuestros —dijo Naoko interrumpiendo a su nieto.

—Ya hable con ellos iban a preparar algo de ropa de ustedes y por la tarde se van a estar instalando aquí —agregó Akira con una sonrisa.

—Abuelo —volvió a quejarse Keiji pero fue interrumpido por Kōtarō…

—Akaaaaaasheeee… tu abuelo tiene razón va a ser lo mejor… al menos hasta que ya no haya peligro… ¿Crees que podré hacer cualquier otra cosa sabiendo que estás en casa solo con Lev?

—Keiji, Bokuto tiene razón… todos podremos estar más tranquilos —agregó Iwaizumi y el resto de los presentes asintieron—… en cuanto a lo legal… con Daichi nos encargaremos de todo el papeleo y de seguro el abuelo verá que sea efectivo lo más rápido posible.

—Es increíble, a pesar de todo nunca creí que llegaría a pedir una orden de restricción contra mi padre —susurró Keiji dándose por vencido, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo pies no ganaría.

Luego de almorzar en familia todos a excepción de Akaashi, Lev y Bokuto, emprendieron el camino a casa, aquella fiesta se había extendido mucho más de lo que esperaban.

0-1-2-3-4

—¿Qué fue lo de esta mañana? —preguntó Daichi en un susurro mientras manejaba.

Suga soltó un suspiro y luego de darle una mirada a los dos niños que dormían en el asiento trasero, centró sus ojos en Daichi y con una voz muy suave respondió.

—Hace más de un año, ya casi dos, alguien le habló de su padre y ese alguien insinuó que yo debería dejar a Shoyo con su padre… desde entonces, cuando por alguna razón recuerda eso… se pone así, como esta mañana… no le gusta la idea de separarse de mí.

—Y a ti tampoco te gusta esa idea —dijo Daichi mirando un momento al peligris, quien sonrió antes de continuar.

—Obvio que no —respondió Suga aunque lo de Daichi no había difícil una preguntas—, es mi bebé… él lo negó en cuanto se enteró del embarazo y su padre lo ayudó a irse… no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces y espero no tener que verlo nunca más —murmuró antes de soltar un pesado suspiro—… lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se acuerde de nosotros.

—En verdad no entiendo cómo algunas personas pueden hacer cosas así… yo ame a Tobio desde que supe que existía y me dolió mucho verlo sufrir por culpa de su madre.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo con Shoyo, es mi bebé y mientras pueda evitarlo no va a sufrir por culpa de ese hombre… Bueno… cambiando de tema… mi madre y Masaomi nos invitaron a cenar el viernes, les dije que te preguntaría y les daría una respuesta.

—Claro, diles que ahí estaremos… después de todo ya lo hemos hecho con mis padres y mis abuelos, no es justo para ellos —respondió Daichi obteniendo una risita de parte de Suga.

0-1-2-3-4

Momoi y Mutsumi hablaban con Noya en el bar del hotel donde se estaban quedando. El joven doncel se había enojado y no quería entrar en razones.

—Yū, tienes que entender, esto es difícil para tu padre y para todos —dijo Momoi intentando sujetar la mano de su hijo.

—No… ¿Por qué se niega a que lo acompañe? ¿Por qué no me dice cuando va a iniciar el tratamiento?

—Cielo, míralo así… ¿A ti te gusta que Dashi te acompañe al médico? —intervino Mutsumi llamando la atención del doncel.

—Mumi sabes que no… no me gusta que mi bebé se preocupe —respondió Noya desviando la mirada un momento hacia la playa privada del hotel, más exactamente al sector donde sus dos amores jugaban haciendo un castillo.

—Bueno podemos decir lo mismo de tu padre… él no quiere que te preocupes aún más… considera que si tú estás mal Dashi lo nota y también se pone triste —agregó Mutsumi.

—Quiere pasar estas dos semanas con todos nosotros y luego volverá a comenzar el tratamiento, ya sus médicos arreglaron todo en una de las mejores clínicas de Japón —dijo Momoi para tranquilizar un poco a su hiperactivo hijo, quien casi enloqueció por que su padre había ido a una clínica para que le dieran una nueva receta para comprar calmantes.

—No deberíamos estar aquí, él ya debería estar tratándose —se quejó Noya mirando algo molesto a su madre.

—Cielo, conseguiste que aceptara volver a tratarse, déjalo tener su momento de disfrute en familia antes de que lo vuelvan a internar —dijo Momoi sujetando las mejillas de su hijo antes de dejar un suave beso en su frente.

Yū soltó un suspiro y meditó en silencio por un rato. Su madre y su suegro tenian razón, estaban allí para pasar un buen tiempo en familia y si no quería preocupar a sus dos amores lo mejor era aceptar que ya había ganado suficiente y dejar de atosigar a su padre al menos hasta que volvieran a Japón, la idea era generar buenos recuerdos y él no estaba ayudando. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y poniéndose de pie le dió un beso en la mejilla a Momoi y otro a Mutsumi, antes de murmurar "gracias" y alejarse hacia la barra del lugar.

Tadashi hacia un castillo de arena con su padre cuando un sonriente Noya se acercó a ellos llevando helados. El pequeño pecoso dejo lo que estaba haciendo e inmediatamente extendió sus manos hacia su mamá para sujetar la taza de helado.

—Dashi con cuidado —dijo Noya con una sonrisa al ver a su bebé apresurar una cucharada de helado a su boca—, amor para ti —agregó sentándose en la arena junto a Asahi luego de entregarle una taza de helado—, gracias —murmuró mirando con una sonrisa a su esposo.

—Mmmmm… ¿Por qué?

—Por qué, siempre estás, me apoyas y me entiendes.

—Di ahh —dijo Asahi acercando la cuchara cargada de helado a su esposo, quien sonrió e inmediatamente abrió la boca para recibir la cucharada de helado, soltó la cuchara y sintió el frío y el dulce saber a marroc, era delicioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa sintió los labios de Asahi sobre los suyos y no dudó en permitirle el paso a esa calidad lengua. La suave risita de Tadashi hizo que terminarán el beso y entonces Asahi murmuró—… delicioso.

0-1-2-3-4

Hajime entró en el departamento, y luego de dejar sus cosas en la silla del pasillo como siempre, fue recibido con un abrazo por Morisuke. El pelinegro levantó al niño en brazos y dejó un beso en la mejilla del pequeño.

—Hola Mori, ¿Cómo has estado… y tú papi? —preguntó Hajime caminando hacia la cocina sin bajar al niño.

—Hola Iwaizumi… Tooru tenía que salir y me pidió que cuidara a Morisuke.

Iwaizumi miró algo sorprendido a Suga, quien usaba uno de los delantales de Tooru y estaba cocinando junto a Shoyo, quien lo ayudaba parado en una silla.

—Hola… Suga, Shoyo —saludó el pelinegro algo desconcertado bajando a Morisuke, quien inmediatamente corrió al lado de Suga y también se subió a una silla para seguir ayudando…

—Lo recogí en el preescolar y como Tooru me dió la llave vinimos aquí a esperar que él o tú volvieran… como se hacía tarde decidimos cocinar, espero no te moleste —agregó Suga viendo como ambos pequeños esparcían ingredientes sobre la masa de pizza que habían hecho.

—Lo siento Suga, tuve que quedarme un poco más, no sabía que Tooru no estaría.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta y Shoyo siempre es feliz teniendo alguien con quien jugar… Tooru tenía una cita y una reunión con su agente.

—Ok… ¿En que los ayudo? —preguntó Hajime luego de soltar un pesado suspiro.

Ambos niños miraron con una sonrisa al pelinegro y sin dudar le ofrecieron algunos cuencos con ingredientes para que él también agregara lo que más le gustaba a la pizza.

Cuando Tooru llegó estaban a punto de sacar las pizzas del horno y simplemente siguieron como si nada, nadie dijo nada de la larga ausencia del castaño. Todos comenzaron a comer y como de costumbre en cuanto ambos pequeños se llenaron dejaron a los adultos y se fueron a jugar.

—Suga, en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el doctor tuvo una urgencia y se le hizo tarde y luego Reo —dijo Tooru, en cuanto terminaron de comer, sintiéndose algo culpable con su primo.

—No te preocupes, yo no tengo problema, además Morisuke es un amor.

—Ohh cierto Suga… no quería decir nada con los niños aquí, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, una cuenta a tu nombre —dijo Hajime recordando un llamado que había recibido ese día.

—Ohh claro, Keiji ya está acostumbrado… si quieres mañana paso por tu oficina y hablamos de eso.

—Por favor.

Hajime acompañó a Suga y Shoyo a tomar un taxi para volver a su casa, ya era tarde y sabía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo si no se aseguraba de que subieran bien a un taxi. Cuando Iwa volvió al departamento encontró casi todas las luces apagadas, caminó por el pasillo que daba las habitaciones y entró en la de mori, se acercó a la cama donde el niño dormía, llevando el gato de peluche, lo acomodo junto al niño y dejó un beso de buenas noches en la frente del pequeño antes de salir y seguir caminó hasta su habitación.

En su habitación encontró a Tooru sentado al borde de la cama, acariciando su vientre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó y tomó el sobre que descansaba en la cama, sacó el l papel que contenía y sintió que su corazón quería salir de su pecho al ver el resultado de aquel análisis… "positivo."

 **Nuevo cap, esoero que les haya gustado. graciad por leer.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA SHOYO**


	45. Cita

**Mi hijo.**

 **Cita**

Futakuchi soltó un profundo suspiro antes de volver a ver la fachada de ese elegante restaurante, llevó una de sus manos a su corbata y la aflojó un poco, sentía que se ahogaba con ella. Miró por las enormes ventanas del lugar y volvió a suspirar al no ver a quien lo esperaba. "Quizás todavía no llega" pensó mientras miraba su reloj, pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea, estaba llegando quince minutos tarde y él sabía muy bien que Aone jamás llegaba tarde.

Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello volviendo a acomodar su fleco y finalmente entró en aquel restaurante, miró a su alrededor, pero seguía sin encontrar al albino.

—Buenas noches y bienvenido —saludó un empleado acercándose al castaño, quien dió un pequeño respingo antes de centrar sus ojos en el hombre que le hablaba—… ¿Tiene reservación…?

—Me están esperando —respondió inmediatamente, interrumpiendo al empleado—… el señor Aone…

—Oh, sí, por favor venga conmigo —dijo el hombre antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el sector de privados.

El empleado se detuvo ante una puerta corrediza, la cual abrió antes de hacerle una seña a Futakuchi para que entrara. Los ojos color chocolate recorrieron el tranquilo cubículo y finalmente se centraron en el albino que se puso de pie en cuanto lo vió. Kenji se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente entró, e ignorando la siempre imponente presencia del albino se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en el lugar frente a Takanobu.

—Señor Aone, en un momento traeremos lo que ordenó —dijo el empleado haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta corrediza.

—Lamento llegar tarde tuve una reunión con Iwaizumi que duró un poco más de lo que esperaba —murmuró sintiéndose culpable pues sabía que seguramente Aone había llegado antes del horario acordado.

—No te preocupes, el que debe disculparse soy yo, por pedirte una cita un martes, pero el jueves estoy viajando por negocios y como no sé bien cuándo volveré quería hablar contigo antes de irme —dijo Aone sirviendo vino en la copa del castaño y en la suya.

—Bueno… si no digo esto, me voy a sentir raro hasta que me vaya de aquí —murmuró algo apresurado el castaño antes de soltar un suspiro, miró un momento a Aone y antes de seguir hablando comenzó a bajar la mirada—… lamento no haberte creído, haber insistido tanto y… lo siento sé que tú no me mentirias y a pesar de todo —dijo en un tono más suave del que generalmente usaba, dudando bastante y se detuvo de repente al sentir la mano de Aone acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que levantara la mirada para centrar sus ojos en los suyos...

—Te extrañé muchísimo, sé que perdí mucho tiempo y que los sentimientos son la cosa más frágil que existe… pero en verdad no quería que nada te pasará, te amaba entonces y todavía te amo… quizás soy demasiado optimista al pensar que todavía sientes algo por mi… pero aunque sea me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a ser amigos —dijo Aone en un tono no muy convincente y se detuvo al escuchar un golpecito en la puerta, la cual se abrió y el mesero entró llevando una bandeja con algunas piezas de sushi y unos pequeños cuencos con salsa, los cuales dejó en la mesa.

—Señores, espero que les guste su entrada, en unos minutos le traeremos el plato principal —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y luego de recibir un pequeño asentimiento por parte de Aone, se retiró volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Futakuchi dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro luego de escuchar al albino, siempre le pareció lindo cuando estaba algo nervioso, y se sorprendió un poco pues todavía podía leerlo muy bien a pesar del tiempo que pasaron distanciados.

—¿Tendō no te contó lo que hemos hablado? —preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa de lado.

—Dijo que te explicó todo y que estabas dispuesto a tener una cita —murmuró Aone desviando un poco la mirada.

—Eso creí… si no, no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste —agregó el castaño antes de tomar una pieza de sushi y llevarla a su boca.

La expresión de Aone se volvió un poco más seria y tal vez algo triste. Futakuchi suspiró y tomó un trago de vino.

—Hace años que no nos vemos, cuéntame qué fue de ti —murmuró Kenji disfrutando de aquella mirada algo confundida que le dió el albino.

0-1-2-3-4

Satori salió de aquel ascensor y caminó por ese tranquilo pasillo. Sacó de su bolsillo esa tarjeta elegantemente escrita y volvió a leerla "20:00 hs. Te estaré esperando" y debajo en un costado podía verse un corazón alto deforme junto a las iniciales "W. U."

Esa tarde al volver al departamento, luego de recoger a Taichi del preescolar, se encontró con un paquete dirigido a él, el cual contenía una caja de cerezas al ron bañadas en chocolate, sus favoritas, junto a una pequeña caja con esa escueta nota y una llave que colgaba de un llavero con un muñequito de peluche en forma de sapo, y con solo verlo Satori supo al instante a donde tenía que ir.

Se detuvo ante esa puerta que conocía tan bien. Miró el llavero que sujetaba con su mano derecha y no pudo evitar recordar…

"—¿Por qué insistes tanto por ese sapo? —preguntó Wakatoshi viendo como su pareja volvía a fracasar en su intento de sacar aquel llavero de esa máquina—… no es como que necesites un llavero, tienes muchos y no usas ninguno, tu llave cuelga de un cordón.

Tendō lo miró haciendo puchero, acababa de gastar su última ficha y el sapo a penas si se había acercado al agujero de salida.

—Ya deberías de saber que me gustan los sapos, me siento identificado con ellos —es castaño lo miró ladeando la cabeza y soltando un pesado suspiro Satori continuó—… soy común y corriente… y feo… y tú eres como el príncipe del cuento que escoge un sapo y lo besa para que se transforme… entiendes, yo soy un sapo… por eso quiero a ese… condenado muñeco —concluyó Satori mirando molesto el llavero mientras intentaba mover la máquina, pero fue detenido por su pareja, quien sujetó sus manos e hizo que lo mirara.

—Tu no eres un sapo feo —murmuró Wakatoshi antes de acercarse a besarlo—… y lo único que tienes en común con ese muñeco de sapo es que eres hermoso y tierno —Satori sintió sus mejillas arder y de inmediato supo que podían competir con su cabello—. Si tanto quieres ese sapo lo conseguiré para ti.

Finalmente luego de varios intentos Wakatoshi terminó pagandole al encargado de la tienda para que le vendiera el condenado llavero."

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar ese momento, aquel sapo fue el primer regalo que Wakatoshi le dió como su novio. Metió la llave en la cerradura y está abrió con la misma facilidad que la primera vez.

Al entrar en el departamento la nostalgia y sorpresa invadieron al pelirrojo, hacía cinco años que se había ido de allí y todo seguía igual, ningún mueble había sido movido de lugar o cambiado, cada uno de sus dibujos seguían ocupando los lugares que Wakatoshi les había dado en su momento, siempre diciendo "es hermoso hay que ponerlo donde pueda verse." Rcorrió el lugar a detalle con la mirada y finalmente se detuvo en la pizarra que usaban para dejarse notas, donde todavía podía verse la lista de compras que él había escrito unos días antes de irse.

Un ruido desde la habitación llamó su atención y al mirar se encontró con un Wakatoshi saliendo del baño envuelto en una toalla. Su cabello estaba mojado y algunas gotas de agua recorrían aquel marcado y musculoso cuerpo. Satori suspiró sin notarlo mientras sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la suave risa del castaño.

—Ohhh… lo siento, como mandaste la llave… yo… debí golpear antes… pero —Satori sentía que sus mejillas quemaban y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, en verdad no esperaba verlo así.

—Esta bien, te mandé la llave para que entres cuando quieras… hola —murmuró Wakatoshi acercándose para sujetar a Tendō de la cintura y sin necesidad de hacer mucha fuerza, lo pegó a su cuerpo y se apoderó de esa boca, que tanto le gustaba.

El beso fue lento pero profundo, la lengua de Wakatoshi se adentro en la boca contraria y recorrió cada milímetro de esa calidad antes de Iniciar una danza con la lengua contraria. Satori sintió que las piernas le temblaban y sabía que si no fuera por el firme agarre del castaño ya estaría de culo en el piso. En cuanto el beso termino Satori intentó recuperar el aliento y apoyo la frente sobre el hombro izquierdo del castaño.

—¿Satori estás bien? —preguntó el castaño algo preocupado por la reacción de su amado pelirrojo.

—Dame un momento… Wakatoshi no puedes besarme de esa forma de repente —se quejó, aunque la risita que acompañó la queja, hizo que esta no sea muy creíble, luego se incorporó y mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión que intentaba ser molesta agregó—… ¿Tienes una idea cuánto hace que nadie me besa así?

—No puedes pedirme que no haga algo así cuando te veías tan adorable, sonrojado solo por verme desnudo —replicó el castaño antes de dejar un corto beso en esos rosados labios—… y más vale que nadie te haya besado así —agregó en un tono algo serio frunciendo el ceño.

Satori dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, no se había dado cuenta cuánto extrañaba esas pequeñas demostraciones de celos de Wakatoshi. Se pegó más al cuerpo del castaño, lo abrazo por el cuello y acercó sus labios a la boca de Wakatoshi.

—Nadie más que tú me ha besado o tocado —murmuró antes de morder suavemente el labio inferior del castaño.

Satori sintió esas fuertes manos apretando su trasero y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa estaba siendo besado nuevamente por Wakatoshi, quien sin ninguna dificultad lo levantó haciendo que el pelirrojo enredara las piernas en su cintura. Ese beso estaba cargado de deseo y pasión. Satori sentía que de un momento a otro se derretiría. Soltó un gemido al quedar atrapado entre el caliente cuerpo de Wakatoshi y la fría pared, la toalla que cubría a Ushijima se había caído y podía sentir perfectamente la dura erección rozando su entrepierna y su propia erección atrapada entre su ropa.

—¿En verdad hace tanto tiempo que tú no…? —murmuró Wakatoshi en la oreja de Satori antes de morderle el lóbulo y comenzar a bajar por el cuello dejando un camino de besos y mordidas.

—¡Cómo podría si Taichi era y es lo más importante para mi… ademas siempre los compaba contigo! ¿Quién podría ser mejor que tú? —susurró Satori con dificultad por la excitación, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Wakatoshi.

—Te deseo tanto —declaró el castaño comenzando a quitarle la remera al pelirrojo.

—También te deseo —murmuró Satori clavando sus uñas en la fornida espalda del castaño—… Wakatoshi hazme el amor —agregó e inmediatamente volvió a sentir los labios del castaño subiendo por su cuello y mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca.

Satori se perdió en ese beso tan dulce y lleno de deseo, al tal punto que no supo en qué momento habían llegado a la cama. La ropa del pelirrojo terminó en el suelo y pronto aquella habitación comenzó a llenarse de suspiros, jadeos y gemidos. Tendō no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan sensible, pues las manos y los labios de Wakatoshi lo hacían vibrar con cada rose, sentía que se desarmaba en jadeos y gemidos mientras el castaño lo masturbaba con una mano y con la otra preparaba su entrada moviendo los dedos en su interior.

—Waka… to… shi… ya —murmuró entre jadeos un muy excitado Satori, pero solo recibió una mirada seria pero cargada de deseo...

—Tranquilo… si hace tanto que no lo haces, sabes que tengo que prepararte bien… no quiero lastimarte —dijo el castaño antes de meter un tercer dedo en el interior de Tendō y comenzar a jugar con la lengua sobre el glande del pelirrojo, quien inmediatamente comenzó a bloquear como pez fuera del agua.

Aquello parecía una verdadera tortura, Satori sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, un fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa se vino, soltando un fuerte gemido y manchando con su esencia su abdomen y un poco el rostro de Wakatoshi.

—¿Amor tan bien se sienten mis dedos en tu trasero? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado antes de limpiar con su mano el semen que cayó en su mejilla, para luego probarlo de la forma más lasciva posible, haciendo que Satori se ponga aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba por la excitación.

—Ahhh… ya no… juegues conmigo —murmuró Satori atrayendo a Wakatoshi para besarlo.

Ese beso era lento y dulce, Satori quiso quejarse cuando el castaño quitó los dedos de su interior, pero aquellos labios no se lo permitieron, e inmediatamente sintió el duro miembro de Wakatoshi entrando lentamente en él. Sus gemidos morían en la boca del castaño y su respiración se agitó mucho más al sentirse completamente lleno por el miembro de Wakatoshi. Se mantuvieron un momento brindándose besos y caricias, mientras el pelirrojo se acostumbraba, pero en cuanto Satori comenzó a mover las caderas, Wakatoshi respondió comenzando a embestir aumentando de a poco la velocidad.

Los jadeos y gemidos se volvieron más fuertes que antes. Satori se retorcía de placer debajo del castaño, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras sus piernas se enredaban en la cintura de su pareja. Cuando el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremeció, Wakatoshi supo que había tocado aquel punto dulce en su interior y entonces comenzó a arremeter más rápido y con más fuerza en aquel punto, haciendo que la voz de Satori se elevará repitiendo el nombre del castaño una y otra vez, cosa que realmente enloquecía a Wakatoshi.

Satori volvió a clavar sus uñas en la espalda del castaño y jadeando descontroladamente, en el oído de Wakatoshi, a causa del orgasmo, eyaculo entre los cuerpos de ambos, excitando aún más a Wakatoshi, quien luego de unas cuantas embestidas más, se corrió en el interior de Satori, para luego dejarse caer un momento sobre el agitado cuerpo del pelirrojo, el cual un momento después arrastró consigo, al girarse dejando al doncel sobre su pecho.

0-1-2-3-4

—En verdad debo agradecerte, pediste todo lo que me gusta, hasta fondeu de chocolate —dijo Futakuchi con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa muy verdadera, de esas que hacía mucho no sentía—… ¿No sabía que sirvieran este postre aquí?

—No lo sirven… lo pedí especialmente para ti, siempre te gustó el chocolate, así que pensé que era un buen postre —respondió Aone con una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad le gusta ver a Kenji sonreír de verdad.

—Eres increíble —murmuró el castaño antes de soltar un suspiro—… Y cada vez que haces algo como esto no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te gusto?

—Por qué simplemente eres maravilloso para mi… no lo sé, simplemente en un momento solo quería verte sonreír, era feliz a tu lado y solo quería lo mejor para ti… mi familia, del lado de mi padre, siempre fue un tema difícil y cuando él se empecinó contigo, solo podía pensar que si tus sonrisas eran para él yo simplemente moriría… y lo supe… supe que estaba completamente perdido… no puedo explicarlo y no puedo decir me gusta esto de ti, por que me gusta absolutamente todo de ti —dijo Takanobu sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes color chocolate.

—¿Por qué siempre haces mal la propuesta? —exclamó Kenji antes de morderse el labio inferior y soltar un suspiro— ¿Por qué quieres que seamos amigos, cuándo podemos ser mucho más? —la expresión de Aone cambio y en su rostro apareció lo que parecía un esbozo de sonrisa—… sé que mi orgullo arruina las cosas a veces… pero hay algo peor que eso… en estos años he tenido varias relaciones… pero ninguna funcionó, porque todos me dejan, dicen que es evidente que busco algo que ello no tienen y uno de mis mejores amigos, Himuro, dice que inconscientemente te busco a tí en ellos… y sé que tiene razón porque sin importar lo que haga, no puedo dejar de amarte —agregó Futakuchi luego de ponerse de pie y comenzar a acercarse lentamente al albino.

Aone no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento, mientras el castaño hablaba y se acercaba lentamente a él, hasta que finalmente se sentó sobre su regazo y sin demorar mucho más, acercó su rostro y lo besó. Aone lo sujetó con una mano por la cintura mientras llevaba la otra mano a la nuca del castaño para profundizar el beso.

—¿Quieres ser mío para siempre? —murmuró Takanobu al terminar el beso.

—Claro que sí… ¿Tú serás solo para mi? —susurró el castaño antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de Aone.

—Por supuesto —fueron las últimas palabras de Aone antes de volver a apoderarse de esa boca que tanto había deseado. Era feliz, muy feliz y no dejaría que nadie le robara a su bello castaño, su lindo osito pardo.

0-1-2-3-4

Satori se movió un poco sobre el pecho del castaño, los ojos comenzaban a pesarle y sabía que si se quedaba así un rato más caería dormido y en verdad no podía.

—Wakatoshi, pidamos comida, tengo hambre y sueño… ceno contigo y me voy.

—¡¿Te irás?!… quedate conmigo

—Amor ya quisiera, pero tenemos un niño que está siendo cuidado por su abuela Mirah y no quisiera dejarlo toda la noche… no creí que terminaríamos así —agregó el pelirrojo incorporándose un poco para centrar sus ojos en los de Wakatoshi.

—Se suponía que cenaríamos y hablaríamos de varias cosas —dijo el castaño acariciando el rojo cabello de Satori—… pero no me quejo.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó Satori volviendo a acomodarse sobre el pecho de su pareja.

—Mi madre comenzó a mover a sus abogados, así que tenemos que apresurar el reconocimiento de Taichi como mi hijo… y quisiera que te apresures con la elección de muebles y lo que haga falta para la casa, me gustaría que los tres nos mudamos cuanto antes…

—Wakatoshi, entiendo lo del asunto legal… ¿Pero no te parece que estás apresurando mucho las cosas? —indagó el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama.

—Satori, no me fío de mi madre, vivo preocupado pensando en que puede aparecerse y… por eso los quiero conmigo —respondió Wakatoshi con una expresión seria, también sentándose en la cama.

—Ahhh… amor no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos para ti siempre, aunque a esa mujer le moleste… pero necesito que seas paciente y me entiendas, luego de la muerte de mi madre, termine alejando a Taichi de todo lo que conocía para venir a vivir aquí, tuvo problemas en su nuevo colegio y antes de que se pudiera adaptar a nuestra casa ya nos estábamos mudando nuevamente con Aone… Taichi es un niño encantador que no se queja ni nada, pero sé que todas estas cosas lo afecta —dijo Satori acariciando la mejilla del castaño—, en verdad te entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte, Aone y Mirah no dejarán que nada nos pase y tú tampoco… ¿Me darás un poco de tiempo para explicarle bien y que podamos prepararnos? —Wakatoshi soltó un suspiro y acercándose a Satori asintió antes de volver a besarlo—. Te amo y sé que Taichi te va a adorar… ¿Sabes que? Podemos ir los tres a comprar las cosas para la casa ¿Te parece? —agregó Satori con una enorme sonrisa y como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa—… ahora… en verdad tengo hambre.

—En verdad, ya tengo la cena lista, solo hay que meterla al horno.

—¿Cocinaste para mi? —preguntó el pelirrojo dudando un poco, pues Wakatoshi nunca fue bueno cocinando.

—No, mi abuela cocino para ti —respondió Wakatoshi con una sonrisa .

 **Bien hasta aquí hoy, como siempre espero que les haya guatado.**

 **saludos y nos leemos.**


	46. conociendo a la familia

**Mi hijo**

 **Conociendo a la Familia.**

Aone abrió la puerta para que el castaño saliera primero del restaurante. Ya en el exterior sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, ambos estaban felices, habían solucionado todo y se sentían como adolescentes enamorados.

—¿Viniste en tu auto? —preguntó el albino para romper ese silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—No —susurro Futakuchi negando con la cabeza—… Himuro no me dejó —agregó y al ver la mirada algo confundida de Aone continuó—, dijo un montón de cosas y me quitó la llave del auto en la oficina, así que él terminó llevándome hasta mi casa y luego tome un taxi hasta aquí.

—Te llevo —eso no fue una pregunta pero el castaño asintió, con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si lo hubiera sido.

En ese momento un auto se detuvo delante de ellos, un valet salió del vehículo y luego de rodearlo le entregó la llave al albino, antes de hacer una reverencia y agradecer por escoger ese restaurante. Aone apenas inclinó su cabeza, luego abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Futakuchi subiera, en cuanto esté estuvo dentro del auto cerró la puerta, rodeo el vehículo y subió en el lugar del piloto.

—¿A donde? —preguntó el Albino poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

—¿En serio no sabes dónde vivo? —dijo bastante divertido el castaño— ¿En verdad no me investigaste? Yo sí sé dónde vives y mucho más…

—No me pareció apropiado hacer que espíen a la persona que amo —susurró el albino deteniéndose en el semáforo de la esquina—… además no sabía si podría resistirme a ir por ti cuando supiera donde vives.

—A la derecha cinco cuadras y nuevamente a la derecha —dijo Futakuchi antes de que el semáforo cambiará dándoles el paso—… sé lo que se siente… yo no pude evitarlo y hace tiempo te investigué, y me dolió mucho… luego ya no quise saber más nada de ti, pero cuando te vi de vuelta… con la que yo creía era tu familia… sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, mis fuerzas me abandonaban y simplemente no sabía qué hacer —Futakuchi hablaba muy lento mirando por la ventanilla—… creo que siempre tuve miedo de volver a encontrarte porque, aunque dijera lo que dijera, en el fondo sabía qué seguía locamente enamorado de ti… el edificio de la esquina —agregó antes de volver a mirar al albino.

Aone detuvo el auto, miró a Futakuchi y pensó por un momento sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el castaño ya estaba bajando del vehículo, así que él también bajó y se apresuró a detenerlo acorralandolo contra el auto.

—No te escapes —murmuró el albino acercándose lentamente a los labios del castaño.

—No estaba —intentó hablar futakuchi pero fue detenido por un dulce y suave beso…

—Ven conmigo —pidió Aone sin alejarse demasiado de esos delicioso labios.

—¡¿Acabas de traerme a mi casa y ahora quiere llevarme a otro lado?! —dijo entre risas el castaño, pero solo recibió una mirada seria de Aone, lo que lo hizo dudar— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ven conmigo a mi viaje.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no… imposible… tengo que trabajar, muchas cosas para leer y revisar… imposible, no puedo irme por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y no puedo pagar absolutamente nad…

—Nos vamos el jueves y volvemos el domingo, yo te invito, así que pago todo, puedes llevarte el trabajo y ocuparte de eso mientras yo esté ocupado con los negocios y podremos pasar todo mi tiempo libre juntos… ¡Por favor! —argumentó Aone luego de interrumpir al castaño, e hizo un pequeño puchero al agregar ese por favor, siempre se le pegaban las manías y expresiones de Taichi.

Futakuchi dudo un poco pero no pudo resistirse a ese puchero acompañado por esa mirada de cachorro abandonado.

—Ahhh… está bien —aceptó soltando un suspiro antes de señalarlo con un dedo de forma amenazante—… Pero más te vale que no me abandones solo en una habitación de hotel todo el maldito día por tu trabajo…

Futakuchi no pudo decir más nada pues los labios de Aone se lo impidieron. El albino había vuelto a apoderarse de la boca del castaño en un beso un poco más apasionado y demandante que los anteriores.

0-1-2-3-4

Kuro abrió la puerta y ante él se encontró con un hombre casi de su altura de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos marrones, el pelinegro lo inspecciono con la mirada, paro antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el hombre habló.

—Hola… ¿Aquí vive Kenma Kozume? —preguntó el rubio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quien lo busca? —indagó Kuro frunciendo un poco el ceño era raro que alguien que él no conocía buscará a su Kenma.

—Tsukishima Akiteru —respondió el rubio consiguiendo que Kuro cambie su expresión y dude un momento.

—Pasa —murmuró el pelinegro moviéndose para permitirle el paso—… soy el esposo de Kenma, Kuroo Tetsuro, pero todos me dicen Kuro —agregó guiando al rubio hasta la sala donde Kenma jugaba un videojuego con Kei—, amor, te buscan.

Kenma miró a su esposo e inmediatamente sus ojos vieron con curiosidad al hombre que lo acompañaba, y según Kuro, lo buscaba. El hombre sonrió y Kenma no pudo evitar pensar que lo conocía de algún lado.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el doncel poniéndose de pie sin dejar de ver con precaución a ese hombre.

—Hola… soy tu hermano Akiteru —respondió el rubio sin dejar de ver a Kenma, quien parecía sorprendido—… sé que ya sabes de mi, lamento aparecer así pero… nuestro padre me pidió ayuda… además hace mucho tiempo que quería conocerte.

Kenma soltó un suspiro y miró a Kei, quien había pausado el juego y ahora miraba con curiosidad a aquel extraño.

—Kei, cielo, ve a jugar un rato a tu habitación mientras nosotros hablamos —dijo el doncel con un tono suave. El niño lo miró y por la expresión de su madre supo que no era buena idea replicar, así que solo asintió y lanzándole una mirada seria a aquel extraño se fue a su habitación.

—Preparare café y té… si té es una buena idea —murmuró Kuro caminando hacia la cocina sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su lindo esposo.

—¿Él te envío… que quiere? —preguntó Kenma en un tono serio dejando el control del juego sobre la mesita ratona, antes de sentarse en el sillón y hacerle una seña a Akiteru para que también se siente en otro de los sillones.

—En verdad no me envió… lo ví el lunes en una reunión de trabajo y me contó lo que sucedió. Está muy preocupado… ustedes son su familia y le duele que lo rechacen e ignoren —comentó Akiteru sentándose—… Se que quizás no soy la persona más indicada para pedir nada, después de todo están en esta situación por mi culpa…

—No —interrumpió Kenma—… el único culpable aquí es nuestro padre, él fue el único que mintió durante tantos años… ¿Cómo confiar en una persona que hace algo así? No sé tú, pero yo ya perdí la poca confianza que le tenía… ¿Cómo confías en él?

—Mira todo lo que yo sé es que él los quiere, a ti y a tu madre, siempre han sido su prioridad, a mi madre y a mí nos ha ayudado económicamente aún cuando nosotros insistimos en que no era necesario…

—No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que no sabes nada de Kenma Vicious —dijo Kuro llamando la atención de ambos rubios, antes de dejar una bandeja con tres tazas y algunas galletas sobre la mesita, para luego sentarse junto a su esposo—… tu padre es un hombre al que solo le interesan los negocios… personalmente no entiendo como Julia lo soporto tanto tiempo —agregó obteniendo una mirada algo incrédula de Akiteru.

—Quiere a mi madre, pero todos saben que su boda e incluso mi nacimiento fueron para obtener algo… él jamás fue un buen padre… pero una cosa era segura, su familia tenía que verse perfecta y amorosa ante los demás —dijo Kenma tomando la taza de té que su esposo había preparado.

—Creo que ustedes piensan demasiado mal de él… yo solo sé que en verdad se preocupa y los quiere… y que si no fue por él yo hubiera muerto hace años… sí, sé que tiene muchos defectos, pero… ¿Quien no los tiene?

—¿Seguro que eres hijo de Vicious? —preguntó Kuro frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin quitar sus ojos de Akiteru.

—Si, muy seguro.

—Se nota que no creciste viviendo con él… la única vez que se preocupó por mí fue cuando comencé a salir con Kuro y cuando decidí casarme con él —comentó Kenma sin despegar sus ojos del contenido de su taza…

—Cualquiera se hubiera preocupado… yo como tú hermano mayor me preocuparía…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el doncel interrumpiendo a su hermano y mirándolo algo confundido por un momento.

—Me hubiera preocupado saber si en verdad te quería, si te hacia feliz.

—Me hubiera gustado tenerte como hermano mayor, pero si te hubieras criado con él serías diferente… lo único que le importo a él en ese momento fue que tanto lo beneficiaba mi relación y boda con Kuro.

—Lo siento —murmuró Akiteru mientras pensaba que a su padre le iba a ser realmente difícil recuperar a su familia—… a mi también me hubiera gustado tenerte como hermanito —murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro—… creo que nos fuimos por las ramas, será mejor que me vaya —agregó Akiteru antes de volver a suspirar—, al menos cumplir uno de mis objetivos y pude conocerte —concluyó poniéndose de pie y dibujando una sonrisa algo triste en sus labios.

—Akiteru… espera… eres mi hermano ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros y conocernos mejor? —murmuró Kenma con algo de vergüenza poniéndose de pie, sin levantar la mirada. Escuchó la suave risa de su esposo, pero ninguna respuesta de Akiteru, entonces con algo de precaución levantó la mirada y se encontró con un sonriente Akiteru que derramaba algunas lágrimas mientras asentía.

Todavía no sabía si darle una oportunidad a su padre o no, pero si podía darle una oportunidad a su hermano, no sabía casi nada de él pero eso se podía solucionar, por ahora solo sabía que no se parecía en nada a su padre y eso realmente le agradaba.

0-1-2-3-4

Ni bien entró en la mansión el pelirrojo fue recibido por uno de los empleados.

—Buenas noches Lee ¿Ya llegó Suga?

—Buenas noches Akashi-sama, si su hermano ya llegó está en la sala con sus padres.

—Genial —murmuró el pelirrojo sacando una carpeta de su portafolios—, por favor deja eso en mi oficina, gracias —agregó entregándole el portafolios al hombre, quien solo asintió y se alejó en dirección contraria a la de Seijuro.

En cuanto el pelirrojo entró en la sala , los ojos de todos los presentes se centraron en él e inmediatamente se escuchó el grito de Shoyo "Tío Sei" y unos segundos después el pequeño pelinaranja ya estaba en brazos de Seijuro, quien no tardó nada en acercarse y saludar al resto de los presentes.

—Seijuro, creí que llegarías antes ¿Sucedió algo? —indagó Masaomi mientras su hijo se ubicaba en uno de los sillones frente a Suga.

—Tuve que esperar a que terminarán unos papeles y en eso llegó Reo, quería comentarme lo que está sucediendo con Ryota —respondió luego de dejar al niño en el piso, quien inmediatamente volvió a acercarse a Tobio para seguir jugando.

—¿Que le sucede?

—Luego te cuento —dijo Seijuro antes de extenderle la carpeta a Suga, quien lo miró sin entender demasiado que quería—… un regalo para tí… necesito que firmes —agregó en cuanto el doncel sujetó la carpeta y luego le ofreció una pluma.

—Seijuro ¿Que se supone que es esto?... Ya te dije que no quiero acciones de la empresa —se quejó Suga abriendo la carpeta y comenzando a leer la primer hoja.

—Las acciones son tuyas te guste o no y yo las manejaré hasta que tú quieras hacerlo… pero estas no son de nuestra empresa, ya lo dije son un regalo y haremos como con lo demás, yo me ocuparé —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Seijuro ya te dije que yo no —comenzó a decir Suga pero se detuvo al leer el nombre de la empresa a la que pertenecían esas acciones—… no, no, no, no… ¡no lo hiciste! —murmuraba él peligris mientras leía lo más rápido que podía esos papeles, para finalmente centrar sus ojos en su hermano.

—Seijuro ¿Qué le compraste? Ya conoces a mi hijo, no le tienes que comprar acciones, regálale un libro —acotó Kaede entre risas por la expresión de sorpresa del peligris, pero se detuvo porque comenzó a sonar su celular—, lo siento será mejor que conteste, en un momento vuelvo —agregó la mujer antes de alejarse hacia el pasillo con el teléfono en mano.

—Te lo dije, conozco a las personas como él y le voy a devolver cada golpe donde más le duele —dijo Seijuro en un tono realmente serio.

Suga miró a Daichi y el pelinegro inmediatamente comprendió a qué se refería el pelirrojo. Suga le dió la carpeta a Daichi y al leer por arriba los papeles supo que Seijuro había comprado casi el 30% de las acciones de la empresa de Sadayuki y las había puesto a nombre de Suga.

—¿Por qué a mi nombre? —preguntó Suga mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de tomar la pluma que Seijuro había dejado sobre la mesita frente a él.

—Por que cuando su mundo se derrumbe quiero que sepa que fue por lo que te hizo —susurró Seijuro mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, por dónde había salido Kaede—, si no quieres que tu madre se entere te recomiendo que firmes rápido.

—Suga ten en cuenta que esto es sutil y civilizado, mucho más de lo que ese desgraciado se merece, no hicimos nada más solo por ti —agregó Masaomi también con una mirada seria.

Suga soltó un suspiro, no se esperaba que los dos hubieran trabajado juntos para "vengarlo" por decirlo de alguna forma. Masaomi y Seijuro le mostraron su cariño y lo hicieron sentir en familia desde el primer momento, sabía que podía contar con ellos y ahí estaba la prueba, podrían haber mandado a alguien para que destrozara a Sadayuki, pero no lo hicieron, porque sabían que era algo que a él no le gustaba. Extendió su mano hacia Daichi y recibió nuevamente los papeles.

—Esta bien, pero no quiero saber nada más de esto, no me interesa que hagas con la empresa, las acciones, ni nada —dijo Suga antes de firmar los papeles para luego entregárselos a su hermano.

Suga caminaba junto a su madre guiando a los niños a la habitación que habían acondicionado para Shoyo.

—Mamá te dije que no hacía falta que hagas esto —se quejo el peligris mirando a su madre y luego a su pequeño que venía detrás de ellos jalando de la mano a Tobio.

—Solo pensamos que era bueno que él tenga su lugar aquí, para cuando quiera quedarse o cuando tú necesites que te lo cuidemos por una noche o algunos días —respondió Kaede deteniéndose ante una pintada de un alegre naranja.

—¡Cómo si fuera a dejártelo por dias! —exclamó Suga con una mirada incrédula.

—Ahhh, eso nunca se sabe mi cielo, nunca se sabe —agregó la mujer antes de abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso a los dos niños.

La habitación era enorme, pintada en colores cálidos, una cama bastante grande, una biblioteca con libros de cuentos y otra con materiales didácticos, papeles de todo tipo, lápices, crayones y pinturas, también había varios puff y almohadones esparcidos por el lugar, una pequeña mesa con tres sillas y juguetes por doquier.

Shoyo y Tobio miraron asombrados el lugar y después de un pequeño grito de asombro, ambos niños corrieron al interior de la habitación y comenzaron a revisarlo todo.

—Creo que les gusta —susurró Kaede, viendo la sonrisa de su hijo que no despegaba sus ojos de los dos niños—… me encanta verte así de feliz… en verdad te agradan los Sawamura —agregó consiguiendo que su hijo la mirara…

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me encantan, los amo y me siento en familia junto a ellos, como cuando estábamos con papá y Saeko, antes de que todo se arruinara —murmuró Suga antes de abrazar a su madre.

—Te amo, me hace muy feliz verte así cielo… me agrada Daichi, es perfecto para ti —dijo Kaede antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hijo.

Hacía unos minutos que Suga, Kaede y los niños se habían ido, unos instantes después Masaomi se retiró para atender una llamada, por lo que Daichi y Seijuro se encontraban solos en la sala en lo que parecía un duelo de miradas.

—Sawamura no creo que necesite decirlo, pero si haces sufrir o lastimas a Suga…

—Eso no va a pasar —interrumpió el pelinegro sin cambiar su expresión seria—… Suga y Shoyo nos hacen felices a Tobio y a mí… te aseguro que nada los va a lastimar mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

—Eso espero porque nadie lastima a mi familia… y Sadayuki pronto se va a enterar de eso —agregó Seijuro con una expresión algo sombría y a Daichi le pareció que por un momento uno de sus ojos cambio de color.

—Respecto a eso, no sé qué quieres hacer, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme, es más tengo bastante información sobre él y sus negocios —dijo Daichi aflojando ya su duelo de miradas.

—Eso me agrada, pero no le diremos nada a Suga… si se entera estarás en problemas y no quiero eso, parece que es feliz a tu lado… después de lo de su hermana la única persona que lo hacía feliz era Shoyo… es bueno verlo sonreír de esa forma —comentó el pelirrojo suavizando su expresión y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo juro, haré todo lo posible para que sigan así.

—Espero que así sea… ahora cambiando de tema, creo que si puedes ayudarme en algo…

—Solo dilo, y haré lo posible —respondió Daichi ante el repentino silencio del pelirrojo.

—Quiero encontrar a la banda que tocó en la fiesta de tu abuelo… más específicamente al cantante.

—Claro, son conocidos de mi abuela, ella daba clases de música en un centro comunitario hace algunos años y un grupo de jóvenes creó esa banda que se dedica más que nada a tocar en fiestas, a mi abuela siempre le gustó cómo tocaban, así que hace tiempo que los contrata para las fiestas que organiza… pero creo que el cantante de esta vez es nuevo… puedo pedirle el número de Koganei a mi abuela, es el bajista y agente de la banda —dijo Daichi con una sonrisa y muchas ganas de preguntar ¿Por qué le interesaba? Pero prefirió no hacerlo, pues sabía que Akashi Seijuro no es una persona a la que le gusta dar muchas explicaciones.

—Gracias… ¿Te parece si vamos yendo a esperar al comedor? —preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, a lo que Daichi asintió, para luego ponerse de pie y seguir al dueño de casa.

Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan malas como creía.

 **otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **gracias por leer**


	47. Te amo - AoFuta

**Mi hijo**

 **Te amo - AoFuta**

Habían llegado a Sidney a media tarde. Fueron del aeropuerto al hotel y Aone no hizo más que dejar sus maletas en la habitación, acomodarse el traje e irse a una reunión. El albino había renegado un poco por eso, lo habían llamado cuando el avión aterrizó y le informaron que necesitaba mover una de las reuniones para esa tarde, más específicamente dentro de una hora, cosa que no le dió tiempo para nada.

Aone le dijo que trataría de volver lo antes posible y le informo que podía hacer lo que quisiera en el hotel y que si quería salir podía pedir ayuda en recepción y alguien lo guiaría, luego le dió un beso apasionado y delicioso que dejó al castaño con ganas de más.

La habitación, o mejor dicho penthouse, por que sí estaba en un puto penthouse, era enorme y estaba hermosamente decorada, una cómoda sala, cocina y dos habitaciones cada una con un baño, y todo con enormes ventanales que daban una hermosa vista de Sidney. Luego de recorrer el lugar el castaño centró sus ojos en su maleta qué seguía junto al sillón en la sala, miró hacia las dos habitaciones y no supo si dejarla en la misma habitación donde Aone había dejado su maleta o en la otra. Soltó varios suspiros y finalmente optó por dejarla en la otra habitación, después de todo hacía prácticamente nada que habían comenzado… lo que fuera que fuese su relación y pensó que no era buena idea presionar. Luego solo salió a recorrer el hotel.

Futakuchi volvió a entrar en aquella "habitación" y un suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver el amplio lugar y la hermosa vista. Jamás en su vida pensó que terminaría en uno de los lujosos hoteles Sheraton.

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y las luces hacían aquel paisaje aún más hermoso. El reloj marcaba 20:23 y Aone todavía no volvía. La computadora del castaño estaba sobre la mesa ratona mostrando un archivo que él todavía no terminaba, o más bien no empezaba a leer, su mente estaba en cualquier lugar y no podía dejar de ver a cada instante hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Que rayos pasa conmigo?! —se dijo a sí mismo poniéndose de pie—, ya sabía que él venía por negocios —agregó antes de soltar un suspiro—… debo concentrarme en mis asuntos.

Volvió a leer el primer párrafo y finalmente soltó un suspiro cansado antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando Aone llegó encontró la computadora del castaño en la sala, dió un rápido vistazo al lugar y las habitaciones, deteniéndose en la del castaño al verlo salir del baño envuelto en una de las batas del hotel.

—Hola —murmuró algo sorprendido Futakuchi, no se esperaba encontrarse con el albino parado en su puerta—… pensé que ya te habías olvidado que estaba aquí —agregó, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió pues eso sonó más a queja de lo que esperaba.

—Lo siento, se suponía que esta reunión sería mañana —respondió Aone acercándose a su castaño—… pero viendo el lado positivo la reunión de mañana será durante el almuerzo y luego tendré el resto del día libre… y puedes acompañarme a esa reunión —agregó el albino acariciando la mejilla de Futakuchi antes de besarlo, con lo que parecía ser verdadero hambre.

El castaño no dijo nada y solo siguió el beso, haciéndolo más profundo, estaba perdido pues ya era un completo adicto a esos besos

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —susurró Aone antes de volver a besarlo y morder con algo de fuerza el labio inferior del castaño, quien gimió y casi se derrite en ese instante.

—¿Quien dice que te esperé? —dijo Futakuchi intentando recomponerse, pero al centrarse en esos ojos grises sintió la excitación recorrer su cuerpo y centrarse en su miembro el cual comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Ya cenaste? —indagó el albino mirando de pies a cabeza al castaño.

—No… pero no porque te estuviera esperando, solo estuve algo ocupado y colgué —se apresuró a responder Kenji antes de ver al albino alejarse hacia la sala.

En cuanto Aone salió de la habitación se miró a su mismo y agradeció que la bata fuera lo suficientemente gruesa como para que no se notará lo excitado que estaba. Se apresuró a volver al baño para arreglar ese problemita y luego buscó algo de ropa en su maleta, se puso un boxer gris, el pantalón de un pijama azul y una antigua camiseta de cuando jugaba voley en la universidad.

Al salir de la habitación buscó a Aone con la mirada pero no lo encontró, se acercó a la otra habitación y pudo escuchar el agua corriendo, por lo que supuso que Takanobu se estaba duchando. Volvió el sillón de la sala y puso sus ojos en su computadora que mostraba lentamente fotos de él y sus amigos, y cuando estaba por activarla escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con un empleado del hotel que llevaba un carrito con varias bandejas cubiertas.

—Su pedido señor —dijo el hombre entrando a la habitación— ¿Desea que lo sirva?

—Gracias, pero no, déjalo en la barra de la cocina, nosotros nos encargamos —respondió de castaño obteniendo un asentimiento del empleado, quien inmediatamente se acercó a la barra y dejó todo allí, para luego retirarse llevándose el carrito consigo.

Futakuchi miró las bandejas y su estómago rugió recordandole que tenía hambre y en ese momento Aone salio de la habitación, con el cabello todavía húmedo, un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta negra.

—Pediste comida —murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa recibiendo sólo un asentimiento—… siempre estás en todos los detalles.

Comieron manteniendo una charla amena y luego terminaron en el sillón, con Futakuchi contándole a Aone sobre sus amigos y las fotos que mostraba su computadora.

—Himuro ha sido como un hermano para mi en este tiempo, nos llevamos muy bien y es como una mamá que se preocupa todo el tiempo por uno, y se hizo costumbre que si él no da el visto bueno no es aconsejable seguir con esa persona… más de una vez me ha salvado de algún idiota y gracias a él me libre de tu hermano cuando se volvió tan molesto —comentó el castaño mostrndole varias fotos donde aparecían él junto al otro doncel de cabello negro, en diferentes lugares, siempre con una enorme sonrisa los dos.

—¿Y que ha dicho él de mi? —dijo Aone rompiendo con su silencio que ya llevaba un buen rato.

—Dice que fui un tonto al no escucharte desde un principio —murmuró el castaño viendo la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en los labios del albino y luego agregó—… Ahh Himuro quiere conocerte personalmente así que insistirá para que cenemos o almorcemos con él...

—Cuando quiera… mientras no espere que yo cociné —respondió Aone en un tono serio antes de acercarse al castaño y dejar un corto beso en sus labios.

—Se nota que no lo conoces… Himuro es una persona agradable, pero también puede ser terrible cuando se lo propone… ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a él? —dijo el castaño acercándose más al cuerpo del albino y acariciando su mejilla.

—Por ti… enfrentaré lo que sea…

Y el albino ya no pudo decir nada más pues Kenji se había apoderado de su boca en un beso hambriento y apasionado. Sus lengua danzaban en una batalla por el control, mientras Aone levantó aquel cuerpo con mucha facilidad y lo pegó al suyo. Futakuchi enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Aone y un gemido murió entre sus bocas al sentir el rose de ambas erecciones aún entre la ropa. Las manos de Aone apretaron el trasero de Futakuchi y en respuesta el castaño mordió el labio inferior del albino, antes de mostrarle una sonrisa maliciosa con una mirada cargada de lujuria que solo excitó más a Takanobu.

Aone arremetió contra la boca del castaño en un beso ardiente y sin control, Futakuchi intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero las sensaciones lo golpeaban de una forma indescriptible, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, definitivamente ya era adicto a esos besos, no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, solo sabía que no quería que Aone abandonará su boca.

Un instante después Futakuchi se encontró recostado sobre la cama siendo besado de esa forma increíble por Aone. Sintió esas fuertes manos paseando por su cuerpo y comenzando a desvestirlo, vio su ropa volar por el aire y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas comenzarán a tornarse rojas.

—No tienes una idea de cuánto te deseo… siempre has sido el único para mí —murmuró el albino dejando un camino de besos por la mandíbula y el cuello del castaño, quien gemía con cada uno de ellos por la increíble descarga eléctrica que producían sobre su piel.

Aone se deleitó un momento observando minuciosamente cada detalle del cuerpo de su castaño, la piel clara, sus músculos apenas marcados, los rosados pezones, el vientre plano, su miembro erecto que pedía atención y las piernas más sexis que jamás haya visto. El albino paso la lengua por sus labios sin despegar sus ojos de aquel cuerpo y Futakuchi inmediatamente supo que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pues hasta las orejas le ardían, nunca pensó que lo excitaría tanto saberse tan deseado.

El albino volvió a repartir besos sobre el cuerpo del castaño, jugó un momento con los pezones de Kenji y se deleitó escuchando los gemidos de su osito pardo.

—¡Ahhh! Esto no es… justo —dijo el castaño con algo de dificultad, haciendo que el albino detenga un momento lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo con algo de curiosidad—… ¿Por qué soy el… único desnudo?

Aone dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su rostro y sin decir nada se quitó la camiseta e inmediatamente Kenji se mordió el labio inferior al ver aquel torneado torso y sintió el incontenible deseo de tocar y morder esa clara piel. Un instante después el castaño estaba sentado en la cama, paseando sus manos por el cuerpo de Aone, acariciando los marcados músculos y terminando de desvestirlo.

Aone sujetó a Futakuchi por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, antes de acercarlo a su boca para volver a besarlo, haciendo que Kenji se arrodille sobre la cama para estar a la altura, sus miembros erecto comenzaron a rozarse y Aome apretó el trasero del castaño haciéndolo gemir. Era obvio que ambos estaban muy excitados.

El castaño comenzó a masturbar a Aone, mientras esté mordía y chupaba sus hombros dejando marcas en su piel. Kenji sujetó una de las manos del albino y la llevó hasta su boca para comenzar a chupar tres de sus dedos, en cuanto Aone los sintió suficientemente húmedos llevo esa mano hacia la entrada del doncel y luego de acariciar un momento el anillo de músculo, metió uno de sus dedos, obteniendo un gemido del castaño. Sin dejar de mover su dedo hizo que Kenji volviera a acostarse e introdujo el segundo dedo, lo que provocó que la respiración del castaño comenzara a alterarse. En cuanto Futakuchi comenzó a mover la cadera metió el tercer dedo y siguió simulando embestidas. Aone quería entrar en su castaño y hacerlo finalmente suyo, lo había deseado por tanto tiempo que ahora se le hacía difícil de creer que lo tenía gimiendo para él, su pene dolía de lo excitado que estaba, quería hundirse ya en él, pero sabía que debía prepararlo bien para no lastimarlo.

—Aone… más… quiero más… ya tómame —suplico el castaño con mucha dificultad y el albino no necesito más que eso.

Lo levantó un poco por la cintura, acomodo su miembro en la entrada del castaño y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Kenji se tensó por un momento, al sentir al enorme intruso abriéndose paso, pero las caricias y los besos del albino hicieron que se relajara. Futakuchi soltó algunas lágrimas cuando el miembro de Aone estuvo por completo dentro de él, pero inmediatamente sintió las manos de Aone limpiando sus lágrimas antes de dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

—Te amo Futakuchi Kenji, y nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso —susurró Aone sobre los labios del castaño haciendo que este volviera a sonrojarse y lo besara olvidando el dolor.

En cuanto el castaño se acostumbro comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas, sin dejar de besar a Aone, quien respondió comenzando a moverse. Pronto Futakuchi se vio obligado a terminar el beso, le faltaba el aire y no podía dejar de gemir por todas las sensaciones que ese hombre le estaba provocando, era enorme y sin ninguna dificultad encontró ese punto en su interior que lo hacia estremecerse y gritar cada vez más alto, provocando que Aone incrementará la velocidad. El pene de Futakuchi goteaba líquido preseminal cuando Aone lo atrapó con una de sus manos para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Futakuchi estaba realmente perdido entre tantas sensaciones, su vista se había nublado, su respiración estaba completamente agitada, su cuerpo entero ardía y no podía dejar de jadear y gemir y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa se vino en la mano de Aone, su espalda se arqueo por la fuerza del orgasmo y quedó casi inconsciente por un momento perdido en una nebulosa de placer, de la cual salió para volver a gemir con fuerza ante las últimas estocadas de Aone y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba enlazó sus piernas a la cintura del albino.

—Kenji —susurró Aone deteniendo su movimiento e intentando contenerse.

—Hazlo.

—¿Seguro? No estamos usando… y tú conoces los ries… —los labios de Futakuchi impidieron que Aone siguiera hablando e inmediatamente el castaño volvió a mover sus caderas provocandolo.

Aone dio varias estocadas más y finalmente se vino en el interior de su castaño.

—Te amo Takanobu… no sabes cuánto hace que esperaba que me hicieras tuyo —murmuró el castaño acariciando la mejilla de Aone sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes grises que le decían que ese hombre sentía lo mismo, que lo amaba y que jamás lo iba a dejar solo.

0-1-2-3-4

Morisuke miró a sus amigos y luego a la multitud de padres que esperaban para retirarlos. Shoyo, Tobio y Kei discutían, Taichi solo los miraba sentado a su lado y Lev seguía hablando en su mezcla de ruso y japonés, en verdad ese niño estaba feliz por tener un hermanito y Morisuke no podía dejar de pensar en que Lev no tenía idea de nada.

Poco a poco fueron retirando a todos y ya solo quedaban Lev y él. Un sonriente Bokuto se llevó a Lev y detrás de él Mori vio a Iwaizumi e inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pues Hajime no solía ir por él.

En cuanto la señorita Kiyoko lo llamó el niño corrió hacia el pelinegro que lo recibió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo hasta el auto.

—¿Hicieron algo interesante hoy? —preguntó el pelinegro antes de arrancar el vehículo.

—Habamos de trabajos… la senorita dijo que los papás van a venir a la escuela…

—Si la señorita Kiyoko mandó un comunicado para invitarnos a venir a hablar sobre nuestros empleos el viernes.

—¿Tú vendrás? —preguntó el pequeño inclinando la cabeza para ver al pelinegro, quien lo miró de reojo antes de volver a centrar la vista en el camino.

—Vere si puedo, pero seguro tu papá vendrá.

El pequeño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y solo asintió. En el resto del camino Morisuke le contó cómo Kei se había peleado con los otros niños y se quejó de Lev que solo hablaba del bebé de Akaashi.

—Mori… Lev solo tuvo una abuela que lo cuido y ahora tiene una familia que está creciendo, es entendible que le guste la idea, está muy feliz con eso.

El niño solo lo miró pero no dijo nada, acababan de llegar. Iwa lo ayudó a bajar del auto y luego tomaron el ascensor.

Cuando entraron en el departamento Tooru los recibió con una sonrisa, al parecer también acababa de llegar, pues estaba de pie en la sala con las llaves todavía en la mano.

—Hola mi bebé —dijo el castaño agachándose para abrazar al pequeño. Mori le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa y dejó un beso en la mejilla del doncel, quien inmediatamente comenzó a llenarlo de besos, provocando la risa del pequeño.

En cuanto soltó al niño volvió a incorporarse y dejó un corto beso en los labios de Iwa.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy Tooru? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras los tres acercaban a la cocina para merendar.

—Muy bien —respondió el castaño y mirando de reojo al pequeño qué esperaba para que lo suban a una de las sillas altas junto a la barra, murmuró—… luego te cuento.

Durante la merienda los adultos hablaron sobre el trabajo de Iwa, que al parecer se estaba complicando por la ausencia de Akaashi y luego volvieron a hablar un poco sobre el evento de los empleos del colegio de Morisuke, al parecer estaba complicada la asistencia.

—Iwa-chan, Reo me va a matar si no hago este trabajo mientras todavía puedo —se quejó el castaño recibiendo una mirada seria del pelinegro, pero antes de que pudieran acotar algo el pequeño los interrumpió…

—El tío Tatsuya o el tío Taiga pueden ir… ellos siempre iban cuando mamá do podía…

Esas palabras fueron como un disparo directo al corazón de Tooru, quien inmediatamente sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Mori… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —pregunto Iwa acercándose al niño.

—Que siempe etaran para mí —murmuró él pequeño mirando los verdes ojos de Hajime.

—Bien, nosotros estaremos en tu escuela el viernes y no se diga más —agregó Iwaizumi mirando de reojo a su pareja, quien solo asentía sin parar, luego levantó al pequeño y lo abrazo muy fuerte— ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo? —el pequeño asintió y Hajime lo dejo en el piso antes de agregar—… Ve a escoger uno…

El niño corrió hacia la sala y entonces Tooru se acercó a Hajime.

—Me rompe el corazón… este niño me va a matar un día de estos —murmuró el castaño.

—Somos su familia, tenemos que hacer que lo note, sin importar qué hay que estar para él… llamaré a Reo para que haga magia y mueva esa sesión de fotos —dijo Iwa comenzando a caminar hacia la sala, pero se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su pareja—, tienes que esforzarte más para acercarte a él —agregó y sin más se acercó a Morisuke quien ya sostenía la caja de un videojuego.

 **nuevo cap, espero que les guste, originalmente iba a centrarme solo en el aofuta, pero ya ven que finalmente no pude.**

 **quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado review.. no lo hice antes porque, por alguna razón que desconozco fanfiction no me aviso de ellos, recien el el cap anterior me llego un comentario y cuando revise resulto que tenia muchos mas que no habia visto.**

 **Gracias. nos leemos.**


	48. Encuentro

**Mi hijo.**

 **Encuentro.**

Afuera había tormenta y la lluvia caía en la ciudad pero en aquel departamento la situación no era muy distinta. Hajime rodó los ojos y solo soltó un suspiro, sin moverse de la cama, mientras escuchaba las quejas de su pareja que no dejaba de caminar de un lugar a otro en la habitación, ya llevaba un buen rato así, más específicamente desde que el pelinegro recibió una llamada después de la cena, Tooru había acostado a Mori y al volver a la sala escuchó a Iwa despedirse, la sola mención de ese nombre inició la avalancha de quejas.

—¡Iwa! Deja de hacer eso y dime algo… ¡¿Tan poco te importo?! —la última frase la dijo casi gritando y ya derramando lágrimas.

Hajime centró sus verdes ojos en aquellos orbes chocolate nublados por las lágrimas, se puso de pie y acercándose con expresión seria, respondió…

—Sí, me importa poco cuando te comportas como un idiota —exclamó el pelinegro casi gritando. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza de los ojos de Tooru y eso hizo sentir mal a Hajime, por lo que soltó el aire lentamente para calmarse, sujetó al castaño por las mejillas y luego agregó en un tono más tranquilo y algo cansado—… si estoy contigo es porque te amo y no te voy a dejar por nadie ¡A ver si eso se mete de una vez en tu tonta cabeza celosa!

—¡Lo llamaste a él! —respondió Oikawa inflando los cachetes y bajando un poco la mirada.

—Si no consigo a alguien que reemplazar a Keiji no me va a quedar tiempo para nada… tienes que entender que lo hago para poder estar contigo y con nuestro hijo… quiero acompañarte lo que más pueda en el embarazo y lo más importante, Mori necesita una familia presente… ¡¿Que clase de papá seré si no puedo aunque sea jugar cinco minutos con él?! —dijo el pelinegro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que las lágrimas de Tooru habían cesado—… sabes que lo viví con Keiji, él sufrió mucho por que sus padres lo ignoraban y lo veían como un objeto… y Morisuke ya pasó por eso… yo no voy a permitir que siga así, tenemos que remediarlo…

—Entiendo eso —murmuró el castaño antes de volver a mirar a su pareja con los ojos cargados de tristeza—… pero… ¿Por qué él?

—¿Cuando vas a entender que no tuve nada con Makki? —exclamó Hajime ya en un tono que demostraba que su paciencia se estaba mandando mudar.

—A otro perro con ese hueso Iwaizumi Hajime —dijo el castaño volviendo a inflar los cachetes haciendo que su voz sonará algo infantil—… yo sé bien que saliste con él y que te dejó.

—Tooru estás acabando con mi paciencia —vociferó el pelinegro antes de agregar—… es un amigo y excelente abogado, está casado y tiene un hijo y aceptó volver a trabajar porque Keiji y yo se lo pedimos… acéptalo y deja de hacer berrinches sin sentido…

Una repentina luz iluminado por un momento la oscura noche y un momento después un estruendoso ruido retumbó en todo el lugar. Hajime miró inmediatamente hacia la ventana y vio algunos relámpagos a lo lejos e inmediatamente fue golpeado por un recuerdo…

"El sonido de un fuerte trueno lo despertó. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Se giró hacia el otro lado y en ese momento la luz de un relámpago iluminó fugazmente la habitación, escuchó un sollozo, se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz, para encontrarse a Keiji sentado en su cama cubierto con una manta, temblando como gelatina.

—Keiji —murmuró y solo continuó cuando los grises y llorosos ojos del otro niño lo miraron—… no tengas miedo yo te cuidare —agregó moviéndose en la cama antes de extender su mano hacia su primo y llamarlo.

Otro trueno resonó afuera y de un salto Akaashi bajo de su cama y corrió a acostarse con su primo, quien mediatamente abrazo el tembloroso cuerpo Keiji y comenzó a tararear la canción que su madre siempre la cantaba a él."

… Y se preocupó, era normal que los niños le temieran a esas cosas, así que sin decir nada más dió por terminada esa discusión y salió de la habitación, vio la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Mori y al asomarse vio al pequeño acurrucado y temblando debajo de las sábanas y su cobertor de gatos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tooru acercándose todavía molesto y sin darle importancia entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama del pequeño.

—Mori… Morisuke, cielo sal todo está bien —murmuró y el pequeño apenas levantó las sábanas para verlo…

—No hay que temer, estamos aquí contigo —agregó Tooru en un tono dulce agachándose junto a Iwa frente al pequeño.

Otro trueno retumbó afuera y el pequeño volvió a esconderse bajo las sábanas, comenzando nuevamente a temblar. Hajime sacó al niño de su escondite y lo abrazo acunandolo entre sus brazos.

—Bebé, ¿Quieres dormir esta noche con nosotros? —murmuró Tooru acariciando la cabeza del niño, quien solo asintió sin despegarse del cuerpo del pelinegro.

0-1-2-3-4

Tadashi sentía que de un momento a otro lo iban a cortar en dos. Desde que llegó esa mañana al colegio fue abordado por Kei y Shoyo, ambos lo reclamaban a cada instante para que juegue o simplemente esté con ellos y en ese momento ambos lo sujetaban uno de cada brazo y parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltarlo mientras el resto de sus amigos solo miraban sin atreverse a intervenir… y finalmente fue salvado otra vez en ese día por la señorita Kiyoko, quien simplemente tomó al niño en brazos para que los otros dos ya no lo estrujaran y tironeran.

El pequeño pecoso sonrió aliviado cuando su mamá lo tomó en brazos y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del doncel, estaba agotado y definitivamente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Parece que tu día fue agotador Dashi —murmuró Noya con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la frente del pequeño mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—¿Tadashi puede venir a casa? —preguntaron Shoyo y Kei al unísono, a sus respectivos padres, llamando la atención de Noya y todos los demás.

Kuro y Suga miraron a sus expectantes niños y luego a Noya que en ese momento intentaba despegar al pequeño pecoso de su cuerpo, sin conseguirlo.

—Lo siento niños pero hoy Tadashi y yo visitaremos a la tía Hanna —dijo Noya con una de sus sonrisas centrándose en su pequeño antes de agregar—… será otro día ¿Si?

El pequeño pecoso asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras los otros dos niños inflaron los cachetes a modo de protesta.

—Pobre Dashi, deben haberlo enloquecido hoy —murmuró Suga acercándose a Noya y acariciando el cabello del niño.

—Lo van a partir en dos un día de estos —susurró Noya viendo como ahora Shoyo y Tobio discutían—… en verdad tengo que irme, hace mucho que no vemos a tía Hanna… a diferencia tuya que la tienes viviendo en tu casa —agregó la última frase mirando de reojo al peligris como si estuviera molesto.

—Pensé que ibas a querer ponerte al día con todo lo que sucedió —exclamo Suga sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Claro que quiero pero —hizo una pausa y luego exclamó con una sonrisa—… ¡ya sé! Reunámonos todos para almorzar el sábado, tu casa, la mía o donde quieran, los niños podrán jugar y nosotros nos pondremos al día —concluyó mirando a los niños y a los padres presentes, antes de ver la hora en su celular—… es tarde me tengo que ir, ustedes pónganse de acuerdo y nos avisan —agregó señalando al grupo antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del peligris y alejarse hacia su auto.

Cuando Suga volvió a ver al grupo se encontró con varias miradas confundidas.

—Noya tiene esos arranques —dijo antes de ampliar su sonrisa y centrar sus ojos en los niños— ¿Quien quiere hacer un picnic este sábado?.

Shoyo fue el primero en levantar la mano e inmediatamente sujetó la mano de Tobio y también la levantó. Lev miró algo confundido hacia los lados y al ver a su tío sonriendo con una mano levantada, también hizo lo mismo, Bokuto codeó a Kuro y este también levantó la mano. Taichi le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Tendō y este no pudo hacer más que levantar su mano. Oikawa miró a Morisuke esperando una respuesta del pequeño pero este sólo se limitó a ver a los otros niños que parecían alegres, al castaño soltó un suspiro y cuando estaba por decirle algo al niño lo vio bajar la mirada y mover apenas su mano hacia arriba la cual repentinamente fue tomada por Lev y extendida todo lo alto que el niño podía.

—Ok, parece que seremos unos cuantos… ¿Les parece ir al parque Toyama? —propuso Daichi obteniendo varias sonrisas y asentimientos.

0-1-2-3-4

Luego de estacionar Noya entró en aquel centro comercial llevando a Tadashi muy bien agarrado de la mano, no quería perderlo. Miró un mapa del lugar y luego de unos instantes encontró la ubicación del nuevo local de su tía.

Levantó a Tadashi y se acercó a la escalera mecánica, pero antes de subir un hombre llamó su atención.

Aquel hombre vestía unos jeans gastados, camisa blanca, un buzo rojo y llevaba un gorro gris, pero lo que llamó la atención de Noya era la forma en la que miraba aquel mapa del lugar, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la escalera mecánica, era como si en lugar de un mapa hubiera ante él un texto incomprensible en alguna lengua muerta. El hombre bufó y soltó una maldición lo bastante fuerte como para que varias personas voltearan a verlo. A Noya le sorprendió lo familiar que le sonó aquello… lo conocía, estaba seguro que lo conocía pero ¿De dónde? De repente se vio siendo observado por aquel hombre y al ver esos ojos azul grisáceo supo quien era.

—¡Tanaka Ryuunosuke! —exclamó y el otro ladeo la cabeza mirándolo un poco más confundido.

—¡¿Nishinoya?! —murmuró el hombre dibujando una sonrisa algo tétrica en su rostro.

—Increible, ya me sonaba esa forma de maldecir… tantos años sin vernos y mira donde nos volvemos a encontrar —comentó Noya recibiendo un afectuoso abrazo de Tanaka, quien luego centró sus ojos en el pequeño pecoso—… ohh, él es Azumane Tadashi mi hijo.

—Tiene tus ojos… no puedo creerlo, ¡¿Te casaste?! —dijo el de cabeza rapada, a lo que Yū respondió mostrándole la mano donde llevaba la alianza.

—¿Tienes que hacer algo? Si no podemos tomar algo y charlar un rato —propuso el doncel con una enorme sonrisa.

—Busco un local… pero en verdad no sé —murmuró Tanaka volviendo a centrar sus ojos en el mapa del centro comercial.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Conocemos bastante bien el lugar…

—Un café… pero no es ninguno de los que aparecen en esta lista.

—Primero ¿cómo se llama el café? ¿Seguro que es en este centro comercial? Y… ¿Seguro que ya abrió? En este momento aquí hay varios locales nuevos que cerraron contrato hace poco y todavía no abrieron…

—Si me dieron esta dirección —respondió el hombre entregándole a Noya un papel que decía la dirección del centro comercial y otros datos que eran imposible de leer pues habían sido tachados… al parecer alguien no quería que su amigo tuviera esa información—… el local de Nagano se llama "Amai Tamashii" no sé si aquí se llamará igual…

—Si se llama igual… ¿Por qué buscas el café de mi tía? —indagó Noya mirando de reojo a Ryu.

—¡¿Hanna es tu tía?! —el doncel asintió y soltando un suspiro Tanaka agregó—… buscó a mi pareja, sé que Hanna no lo hubiera dejado solo a su suerte y me dijeron que lo vieron aquí… en verdad tengo que hablar con Chikara…

—¡¿Chikara?!... Chikara Ennoshita —exclamó Noya luego de dudar un momento—… rayos, tú eres él —comenzó a decir el doncel pero se detuvo y acercándose nuevamente a la escalera mecánica agregó—… ven definitivamente tenemos que hablar antes de que vayas al café.

Tanaka lo siguió sin decir nada, subieron dos pisos y se detuvieron frente a un café, entonces el doncel señaló una mesa y volvió a mirarlo.

—Espérame aquí, para mi ordena un café con leche grande y algunos brownies, dejaré a Tadashi con alguien y vuelvo.

Vió a Tanaka asentir y sin más se apresuró a subir otro piso y buscar el nuevo local de su tía. Sonrió al ver el cartel idéntico al local de Nagano. En cuanto entró notó que el lugar parecía listo para abrir y de repente lo invadió la nostalgia, él pasó casi toda su adolescencia en aquel café de Nagano y este era casi idéntico.

—Noya, bienvenido —la suave voz llamó su atención y entonces notó al joven pelinegro que estaba acomodando unas tazas en un estante—, Hanna está en la cocina.

—Hola Ennoshita, hacía mucho que no te veía —saludó Yū acercándose al mostrador y como si acabaran de llamarla la mujer salió de la cocina y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su sobrino y al pequeño pecoso, a los que se acercó inmediatamente para abrazarlos y comenzar a bombardearlo con preguntas.

—Ohh cielo recuerdas a Chikara —dijo la mujer señalando al pelinegro—, será el encargado aquí y pastelero mientras no se exceda demasiado.

—Hanna estoy embarazado, no invalido —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Ningún cuidado es suficiente aunque… ah tienen que probar el pastel de té que preparó hoy, estamos viendo nuevas recetas.

—Wow, felicidades Ennoshita, no sabía que esperabas un bebé, tía qué raro que no me contaste antes —se quejó Noya…

—Lo siento Noya pero casi nadie lo sabe —murmuró Chikara.

—Ohhh, no te preocupes por mí nadie se enterara… en cuanto al pastel será luego… acabo de encontrar a un amigo que hace mucho no veía y quedé de verlo en un momento ¿Puedo dejarte a Dashi un rato?

—Claro cielo, sabes que ho hay problema, ve con tu amigo.

Noya dejó un beso en la frente de su niño y salió del lugar pensando en lo último que le dijo el pelinegro, entonces una pregunta apareció en su cabeza "¿Ryu sabía que su pareja esperaba un bebé?"

0-1-2-3-4

Bokuto entró en la biblioteca, todavía cargando el bolso con la ropa de su entrenamiento, y allí se encontró con su padre, quien en ese momento hablaba con Akira Iwaizumi.

—Diles que se detengan —dijo el peligris mirando a su padre con una expresión tan seria o más que su tono, lo que llamó la atención de ambos hombres, quienes lo miraron algo confundidos, pues no era común ver a Kōtarō así—, no necesito un grupo de guardaespaldas así como tampoco necesito que amenacen a Kyouya… el maldito se apareció cuando estaba terminando el entrenamiento… no quiero un conflicto de mafia rodeandonos…

Mathias miró de reojo a Akira y soltando un suspiro cambió su expresión por una más seria antes de responder…

—Tu sabes que nos salimos de eso mucho antes de que nacieras, cuando esperábamos a tu hermano… podría ser cosa de tu tío Berwald, pero lo dudo por que Tino no se lo permitiría… además en serio crees que puede hacer algo que disguste a su hermanito Erick —su voz también fue seria y sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes dorados de su hijo en lo que parecía una batalla—… además tú tío lo ha dicho un millón de veces ya no son mafia no se dedican a esas cosas.

—¿Entonces de dónde mierda salieron los tipos que se llevaron a Kyouya y a que rayos se refería con lo de las amenazas? —preguntó entre dientes el peligris.

—Lo siento Kōtarō eso es mi culpa, yo puse guardaespaldas para que los vigilen discretamente cuando tú o Keiji salgan, lamento no haberte informado antes —dijo Akira consiguiendo que padre e hijo dejarán su batalla de miradas y se centrarán un momento en él—… ahora de lo que no tengo idea es de eso de las amenazas a Kyouya ¿Qué te dijo?

—Dijo que no se va a doblegar ante las amenazas de unos mafiosos —murmuró Kōtarō, viendo como la expresión del abuelo de Akaashi cambiaba a una completamente sería.

—¿Qué rayos hizo ese idiota?... No le digas nada a Keiji, yo me encargaré de averiguar y los guardaespaldas seguirán detrás de ustedes ahora con más razón que antes…

Kōtarō quería replicar pero un golpe en la puerta hizo que todos se mantuvieran en silencio y centrarán sus ojos en la blanca puerta que se abrió dejando ver a Keiji siendo casi arrastrado por Lev.

En cuanto vio a Kōtarō el niño soltó la mano del doncel y corrió a los brazos de su tío quien inmediatamente lo levantó antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del niño.

—Ya se me hacía raro que todavía no llegaras —murmuró Keiji acercándose a su pareja.

—Lo siento, tenía que hablar algo con mi padre —susurró sujetando con la cintura al pelinegro—… hola amor —agregó antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del doncel— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, aunque algo aburrido… lo único bueno de esto es que pudimos intensificar las clases de japonés y ruso, ¿No? —respondió Keiji mirando a Lev quien inmediatamente asintió.

—Ahhh no es justo yo me lo estoy perdiendo —se quejó el peligris inflando los cachetes, antes de comenzar a caminar guiando a su pareja fuera de la biblioteca.

—Ya había escuchado algo de tu familia…

—En verdad dejamos eso pero es difícil matar los rumores y la fama —dijo Mathias interrumpiendo a Akira—, cuando uno quiere a su familia a salvo puede caminar lo que sea y nosotros cambiamos… los contactos siguen estando pero todo es legal ahora —agregó con una mirada seria mientras internamente rogaba para no arruinar la vida de su hijo.

—Se que todo es legal, eso lo sé desde que Kōtarō comenzó a salir con Keiji —Mathias suspiró y Akira sonrió por ello—… no te preocupes, Kōtarō hace feliz a mi nieto y eso es todo lo que me importa de él… pero de ti me importan esos contactos que mencionaste.

Ambos sonrieron con miradas cómplices y pensaron que quizás tenían más en común de lo que podían o querían admitir.

 **otro cap, y ya se viene el drama, asi que a prepararse.**

 **espero que les guste.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños a Tooru Oikawa.**

 **Nos leemos**


	49. A primera vista

**Mi hijo.**

 **A primera vista.**

Tanaka soltó un suspiro y desviando su mirada de esos ojos cafés que lo miraban fijo, comenzó a hablar…

—Mi madre siempre tuvo hombres que la mantenían, mientras estuvimos en londres era así, por eso yo podía asistir a ese pomposo colegio al que tú ibas —dijo mientras jugaba paseando uno de sus dedos por el borde de su taza—… un día cuando volví a casa ella había preparado las maletas y me ordenó que empacar lo que me hiciera falta, ese mismo día nos fuimos y simplemente no me dió tiempo a nada ni siquiera de despedirme, al parecer la mafia se había llevado a su pareja y ella temía que volvieran por nosotros —soltó un suspiro volviendo a mirar a Yū—… nos instalamos en Nagano, pero aquí las cosas no eran igual, todo iba de mal en peor y un día apareció un hombre en casa y le dió un trabajo en un bar de mala muerte… en poco tiempo se convirtió en una adicta a las drogas y enfermó… así que ahí estaba con 12 años solo, con varios trabajos de medio tiempo para poder sobrevivir y pagar el hospital, finalmente ella me dijo que buscara a mi hermana y desde entonces Saeko se ocupó de mí, me hizo volver al colegio, me alimentó, puso un techo en mi cabeza y cuido de mi…

—Ryu perdona que interrumpa, pero —dijo Noya mirando.algo confundido a su amigo, sí quería saber qué le había pasado, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad por el tema de Ennoshita—… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu relación con Chikara?

—Contexto, necesito que me entiendas —respondió Tanaka con decisión antes de tomar un sorbo de su café—… creo que fue mi culpa que Saeko se peleará con su familia… lo dejo todo por mí y luego comenzó como mamá, se juntaba con tipos que no le convenian y al igual que mamá cayó en las drogas… su medio hermano me ha ayudado con ella…

—Un momento Saeko… ¿Saeko Richard? —preguntó Noya interrumpiendo a Tanaka quien lo miró algo sorprendido.

—Saeko Tanaka… se cambió el apellido de su padre en cuanto pudo hacerlo… ¿Cómo sabes eso? —indagó volviendo a mirar al doncel, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu hermana es la hermana de Suga… tu eres el hermano porfiado que se niega a recibir ayuda —exclamó el castaño señalando al rapado, mientras también lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—… Suga ha sido como un hermano para mi desde que me mudé aquí, así que sé lo que ha sido y ha hecho Saeko… se que te has ocupado de ella y cuánto te molesta que Suga también lo haga y no entiendo a qué le temes, Suga no quiere robarte a tu hermana, solo quiere que ella esté bien…

—Ennoshita me lo repite siempre… pero ella no quiere su ayuda —murmuró Tanaka volviendo a centrar la mirada en el contenido de su taza…

—Por lo que sé tu hermana no quiere ayuda de nadie… creo que nos fuimos del tema… mi tía no te dejará acercarte a Chikara, no tienes idea lo que es ella cuando se enoja.

—Luego de su caída más grande hace poco más de cuatro años, la tuvimos largo tiempo internada yo iba cada día a verla y lo conocí —continuó Ryu, como si no hubiera escuchado a Yū…

"Acababa de dejar a su hermana gruñendole a una enfermera que no quería darle algún medicamento para los dolores que sentía, tenía que hablar con el doctor, él no podía dejar a su hermana sufriendo. Una enfermera le dijo que podría encontrar al doctor en el edificio contiguo, al parecer el hombre tenía que hablar con alguien en el área de internación de pediatría.

Caminaba mirando en todas direcciones pues no conocía aquel lugar y al pasar por la "sala de recreación" se detuvo, pues algo en el colorido lugar llamó su atención.

Los niños estaban sentados en el sobrepiso de goma eva mirando y escuchando atentamente a aquel doncel de cabello negro que les leía un cuento con esa voz dulce y melodiosa, completamente hipnotizante.

Sus ojos recorrieron a detalle las delicadas facciones de aquel doncel, su cabello negro prolijamente peinado, sus ojos grises que seguían el texto del libro y de a ratos miraban las caritas de los niños.

Escuchó el cuento hasta el final, olvidando por que había ido hasta allí. Vio al pelinegro repartiendo galletas a los niños.

Ryu se encontró sonriendo como hacía mucho no sonreía y de repente aquellos bellos ojos grises estaban ante él, mirándolo y sonriendo solo para él.

—¿Gustas una galleta? —esa bella voz hizo que su mente reaccionara y recién entonces notó que aquel doncel estaba a dos pasos de él ofreciéndole una galleta con forma de osito.

—Gracias —murmuró tomando la galleta—… eso fue muy lindo.

—Gracias, ¿eres familiar de alguno de los niños? —el de cabeza rapada solo negó—… soy Ennoshita Chikara ¿También eres voluntario?

—No, solo buscaba… ¿Qué buscaba? —se preguntó Ryu a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor, eso era extraño era la primera vez que se sentía así—… ahh sí, buscaba al doctor de mi hermana, pero tu voz me distrajo.

—Ohh lo siento —murmuró el pelinegro bajando la mirada.

—No te disculpes, me hizo muy bien, fue relajante, he tenido unos días difíciles y en verdad lo necesitaba —dijo Ryu muy apresurado, al punto en que casi no se le entendió nada, lo que hizo sonreír a Chikara.

—Bueno me alegra… estoy aquí todos los sábados desde las 4 de la tarde, si gustas volver eres bienvenido —comentó el pelinegro ampliando su sonrisa.

—Aquí estaré, soy Tanaka Ryuunosuke —se presentó antes de darle la mano al pelinegro, convencido de que nada en el mundo impediría que esté allí el próximo sábado."

Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido hace 5 minutos—… Fue amor a primera vista… él me hace feliz y estaba para mí siempre, pero he sido un idiota no le he dado la importancia y el tiempo que se merece… sé que le doy demasiada importancia a mi hermana, pero ella me cuido y se ocupó de mí cuando no tenía a nadie… no puedo simplemente dejarla a su suerte ahora que me necesita… últimamente estábamos bien, o eso creia, casi no discutíamos aunque quizás era más que nada porque yo casi no estaba, Saeko tuvo una recaída hace poco… Chikara quería decirme algo pero por una cosa u otra no podía, sé que es mi culpa, le prometí que llegaría para la cena pero tuve problemas con Saeko y cuando llegué al departamento ya era muy tarde, Chikara se había ido —se lamentó el de cabeza rapada hablando cada vez más rápido.

—En verdad eres un idiota… conozco a Chikara desde que comenzó a trabajar con mi tía, sabía que su pareja era un tipo complicado pero no sabía que eras tú… mi tía adora a Ennoshita, lo ve como el hijo que no tuvo, mi hijo, mi esposo y yo adoramos sus pasteles y galletas… te aseguro que si haces algo que lo lastime te vas a meter en un gran, gran problema —comentó Noya cambiando su expresión a una de esas de bravucones que solía asustar a más de una persona.

—No quiero lastimarlo, quiero hablar con él… aclarar las cosas y decirle que en verdad estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él.

—Hagamos esto espera uno o dos días, déjame tantear el terreno… eres mi amigo y aunque siempre fuiste un idiota, parecía que él era feliz contigo —y sin mucha demora ambos comenzaron a tramar lo que harían.

0-1-2-3-4

La charla había durado un buen rato, los padres se habían presentado y hablaron sobre sus trabajos, había varios empresarios y abogados que se agruparon para hacer más fácil y corta la presentación y como era de esperarse algunos trabajos llamaron más la atención de los niños, como Bokuto y Noya que eran jugadores profesionales, Tendō quien les llevó algunas ilustraciones para que los niños vean, Tooru les llevo algunas fotos y les contó que el trabajo de modelo no era tan fácil como todos pensaban y el que más llamó la atención fue Suga quien cautivo a todos los pequeños leyendo uno de sus libros infantiles.

Terminaron para la hora del almuerzo y como ya se había acordado se haría un picnic y luego los padres podrían llevarse a los pequeños si así lo deseaban.

Los niños andaban de un lugar a otro en aquel enorme patio algunos jugaban con sus compañeros, otros tironeaba de su padre o madre o simplemente se quedaban sentados juntos a ellos disfrutando la comida.

Bokuto y Noya jugaban con los niños, Tooru hablaba con Suga y Tendō mientras Daichi y Kuro charlaban y vigilaban que sus hijos no se pelearon entre ellos como acostumbran. Iwaizumi se sentó junto a sus primos antes de pasarle una botella de agua a su pareja y luego solo centró sus ojos en Morisuke, quien se había sentado en el regazo de Keiji y se dejaba abrazar por el doncel mientras él parecía mirar a sus amigos jugando con sus padres.

Hajime vio a Keiji mover lentamente los labios pregunta "¿Qué sucedió?" sin emitir sonido alguno. Iwa soltó un suspiro y le hizo una seña a su primo, con la que éste entendió que luego le contaría y sin poder evitarlo volvió a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior...

"Iwaizumi llegó al departamento con Morisuke y se encontraron a Tooru charlando y tomando té con un alegre Kise mientras Aomine miraba un partido de basket en televisión.

—Hola —saludó Hajime llamando la atención de todos.

—Hola amor, me encontré con Ryota en la sesión de fotos y nos trajo un regalo, mirá ¿No es hermoso? —comentó Tooru con una enorme sonrisa mostrandole un conjuntito de ropa para bebe en tonos verdes y blanco con un bordado en forma de gato.

—Si es lindo, gracias Kise —respondió Hajime viendo al mencionado, pero notó que los dorados ojos del rubio se habían centrada en Mori.

El pequeño miraba algo confundido a su padre y aquella ropita que sostenía, que evidentemente no era para él.

—Mori, cielo… tendrás un hermanito —dijo Tooru muy alegre agachándose para estar a la altura del pequeño—, Hajime y yo tendremos un bebé y ahora serás el hermano mayor… ¿Nos ayudarás queriendo mucho a tu hermanito o hermanita?

Morisuke no dijo nada solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió antes de bajar un poco la mirada, centrando sus ojos en la ropita de bebé. Tooru inmediatamente lo abrazó y comenzó a llenarlo de besos mientras decía…

—Ese es mi niño hermoso, serás un excelente hermano."

Luego de eso el niño se fue a jugar a su habitación y apenas si volvió a hablar con ellos. Esa mañana cuando iban en el auto hacia el colegio intentaron hablar con él pero no obtuvieron nada más que sonrisas algo tristes y ya en el colegio simplemente los dejó para irse con los otros niños a los cuales no les presto demasiada atención y luego de una pequeña discusión con Kei se sentó junto a Akaashi y allí se quedó apenas prestando atención a lo que los adultos decían sobre sus trabajos.

Tooru intentó acercarse a Morisuke varias veces, pero era imposible, si se sentaba a su lado el niño se ponía de pie e iba a jugar con los otros niños, si intentaba hablarle nuevamente no obtenía respuesta y en cuanto podía escapaba, cosa que estaba desesperando al castaño, quien con su descontrol de hormonas, quedaba al borde de las lágrimas cada vez que veía a su pequeño en los brazos de Akaashi.

En un momento Lev se acercó y arrastró a Morisuke con él para jugara con los demás. Akaashi se puso de pie y se acercó a Hajime.

—Creí que las cosas iban mejor, ya se llevaba bien con Tooru ¿Qué sucedió? y no digas que nada, es evidente que algo le molesta a Mori ha estado evitando hasta mirarlo —comentó Akaashi con su tono neutro sentándose junto a Hajime y llamando la atención de sus otros dos primos.

—Lo mismo estaba por preguntar yo —agregó Kuro.

—También se nota que Oikawa está triste con esto —concluyó Daichi mirando a Tooru , quien en ese momento miraba a su pequeño jugar y reír con Noya.

—Ayer le dijimos que tendremos un bebé… y no sé… por un momento pareció que estaba bien con eso, pero luego su actitud cambió y ya casi no nos habla, se lo nota triste y no es como que hayamos tenido tiempo para sentarnos a hablar con él, anoche cenamos y se fue a la cama y hoy lo notamos así ya viniendo para acá —respondió Iwa viendo la mirada triste de su pareja.

—¿Seran celos por la noticia del bebé? —preguntó Kuro mirando a los niños, Lev, Mori, Shoyo, Tadashi y Tobio, que en ese momento estaban sobre Bokuto intentando retenerlo en el piso.

—No creo Kuro —dijo Daichi volviendo a ver a los donceles, quienes intentaban animar al castaño.

—Daichi tiene razón, si fueran celos Mori estaría pegado a Tooru, lo sé... me ha pasado muchas veces con Boku —comentó Akaashi antes de centrar sus ojos en Hajime—… habla con él y si sigue igual podemos volver a hablar con Takao.

—Si… eso pensaba hacer —dijo Hajime viendo a Mori que en ese momento miraba hacia donde estaban ellos con una expresión nuevamente algo triste.

0-1-2-3-4

—Hola Wakatoshi —saludó Mitsuru entrando en la oficina de su nieto.

El castaño levantó la mirada de aquellos papeles que llevaba un rato leyendo y saludó a su abuelo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Hola abuelo, ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo haciéndole una seña al hombre para que se sentara en uno de los lugares frente a él— ¡Qué raro tu por aquí!

—Sí… sé que dije que no volvería a entrar a esta empresa a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte y… si esto no lo es, se acerca bastante —respondió Mitsuru extendiéndose una carpeta de cartón color crema a su nieto, mientras se sentaba.

Wakatoshi tomó la carpeta sin cambiar su expresión seria y en cuanto la abrió y comenzó a leer su ceño comenzó a fruncirse.

—¡¿Qué rayos...?! —exclamó Wakatoshi, ante él tenía un documento donde se pedía su destitución del cargo que desempeñaba en la empresa.

—Tu madre presentó una queja ante el consejo… imagínate, desde ayer a la tarde hasta hace unos minutos he recibido una incontable cantidad de llamadas de miembros del consejo preocupados que me piden que haga algo o que vuelva a hacerme cargo.

—¿Qué acaso no he hecho lo mejor para la empresa hasta ahora?

—Si, y eso es lo que les he respondido a todos los que me llamaron… es obvio que está molesta por lo de Tendō y Taichi —respondió Mitsuru antes de soltar un suspiro—… dime qué ya hiciste análisis de ADN y tienes los resultados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Wakatoshi volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—En menos de una hora hay reunión de consejo y lo necesito para cerrarle la boca a tu madre… ahh y tambien —dijo Mitsuru antes de sacar de su bolsillo un tubo con un hisopo en su interior el cual le extendió a su nieto—… necesito una muestra tuya.

—¡¿Mía?!... ¿Que también dudan de que sea tu nieto? —se quejó Wakatoshi antes de sacar una carpeta con el logo de un laboratorio de su cajón.

—No… me enteré que tu madre hizo un análisis y que los resultados fueron extraños… hace tiempo me dijeron algo y yo me negué a creerlo y todo esto lo trajo nuevamente a mi mente y antes de volver a negarlo quiero comprobar si es verdad… para eso necesito una muestra de tu ADN —dijo Mitsuru en un tono algo cansado abriendo la carpeta que su nieto acababa de dejar ante él y sonrió al ver que aquel análisis confirmaba que Taichi era hijo de Wakatoshi.

 **Nuevo cap y ya volvemos a los problemas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Noe.**


	50. Mala noticia

**Mi hijo.**

 **Mala noticia.**

El celular de Hajime sonó antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del departamento, leyó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y le dejó el paso a Tooru y Morisuke mientras él atendía.

—Hola…

—Hajime ¿dondé estas? —dijo inmediatamente la voz al otro lado, se notaba que algo le urgia.

—Acabo de llegar al departamento ¿Qué sucede Makki? —preguntó con una expresión seria, en verdad no le gustó el tono que había usado su amigo y colega.

—Estaré allí en unos minutos —respondió y terminó la llamada antes de que Hajime pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

Iwaizumi soltó un suspiro cansado y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Tooru que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No empieces con esta discución de vuelta —murmuró Hajime en un tono cansado antes de desviar un momento su mirada para ver a Mori que apenas se asomaba por el borde de la pared que separaba el pasillo de entrada del comedor. Tooru siguió la mirada de Hajime y suavizó su expresión al ver algo de temor en los ojitos de su pequeño.

—Mori, cielo… —susurró Tooru, pero fue interrumpido por el niño.

—¿Puedo llamar al tío Tatsuya? —preguntó el niño dudando un poco antes de morder su labio inferior.

Oikawa dudó un momento y soltando un suspiro solo asintió, comenzó a tantear sus bolsillos en busca de su celular pero se detuvo al ver que Iwa le ofrecía su teléfono, miró la pantalla y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que el pelinegro tenía como fondo de pantalla una foto de él y Mori durmiendo abrazados, que de seguro había tomado el día de la tormenta. Buscó el número, llamó y esperó a que contestaran.

—Hola Iwaizumi —saludó Himuro con un tono suave.

—Hola Himuro, soy Oikawa… te llamó porque Morisuke quiere hablar contigo… te pasó con él —dijo Tooru antes de entregarle el teléfono al niño.

—Hola tío —saludó el pequeño mientras se alejaba un poco de los mayores.

—Me gustó esa foto —murmuró Oikawa viendo cómo su pequeño caminaba hacia la ventana hablando por teléfono.

—Se veían adorables —susurró el pelinegro antes de centrar sus ojos en el pequeño Morisuke —… Tenemos que hablar con él.

—¿Qué quería Hanamaki?

—No sé, qué tanto crees que pudo decirme, no hablamos ni dos minutos… y en serio tienes que dejar esos celos maniáticos —murmuró Iwaizumi mirando serio a su pareja.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y Hajime se acercó al comunicador para atender. Tooru tomó todo lo que habían traído y comenzó a dejar todo en su lugar, la mochila y el abrigo de Mori en su habitación y el canasto con lo que había quedado del picnic lo llevó a la cocina. Estaba sacando lo que había en el canasto cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.

—Esto no es bueno Hajime, casi me da algo cuando ví la firma de Oiwake Takurō —dijo aquel doncel de cabello rosado entregándole una carpeta a Hajime—… sé que yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte con todo, tu eres el abogado que se hace cargo, pero… si él sabe que estoy trabajando contigo puede empeorar las cosas.

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me toca enfrentarme a él —dijo Hajime haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a otro hombre de cabello negro un poco más alto que él, quien cargaba a un pequeño de unos cinco años de cabello castaño casi rosado, parecido al de Hanamaki. Iwa los guió hasta los sillones de la sala y luego volvió a mirar a Tooru que se acercaba con expresión seria, e inmediatamente volvió a mirar a los recién llegados—… El es mi pareja Oikawa Tooru —agregó señalandolo—, ellos son Hanamaki Takahiro, su esposo Matsukawa Issei y su hijo Shigeru —Oikawa dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y saludo a los recién llegados antes de ser interrumpido por Morisuke quien le devolvió el celular, Hajime levantó al niño en brazos y también lo presentó—, y este pequeño es nuestro hijo Morisuke.

—Oh en verdad es lindo, tiene los ojos de su mamá —comentó Hanamaki, luego de dejar un beso en la mejilla del niño y volvió a mirar a Tooru, quien se sonrojo un poco por aquellas palabras.

—Mori ¿quieres jugar con Shigeru mientras nosotros hablamos? —propuso Tooru con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres jugar con el niño Shi? —preguntó Matsukawa en un tono tranquilo sin cambiar su expresión algo aburrida.

Ambos niños se miraron un momento y finalmente asintieron. Hajime y Matsukawa bajaron a los niños y en un momento ambos desaparecieron en la habitación del pequeño.

—Oikawa disculpa la intromisión, pero cuando Mattsun y Shi fueron por mi, entregaron esto y en cuanto lo vi supe que no podía esperar… así que por eso estoy aquí con mi familia.

—No hay problema —dijo Tooru y Hajime sonrió disimuladamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, era evidente que al castaño no le gustaba nada la presencia de Makki—. Prepararé café —agregó el castaño antes de alejarse hacia la cocina.

—Alguien dijo que sería solo un momento —murmuró Mattsun mirando de reojo a su esposo.

—Si, si, ya vamos —respondió el de cabello rosado acercándose a Hajime y haciendo que abra la carpeta—… bien, no sé cómo viene la cosa aquí, pero por lo que dicen estos papeles va a estar difícil.

—Increíble, no hace ni una semana que empezaste y ya te vas a encontrar con él —exclamó Matsukawa soltando un suspiro.

—No te preocupes Matsukawa que —comenzó a decir Iwaizumi mientras comenzaba a leer los papeles que contenía aquella carpeta, pero se detuvo de repente y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación—… ¡Mierda! esto no puede ser —agregó mientras seguía leyendo y comenzaba a revisar el resto de los papeles…

—¿Quien es Sugawara Koushi? —preguntó Makki—... no quisiera ser él en este momento.

En ese momento Tooru, que traía una bandeja con algunas galletas se detuvo ante ellos y al escuchar el nombre de su primo sus orbes color chocolate se centraron en su pareja, quien no despegaba la vista de aquellos papeles mientras con la mano izquierda comenzaba a rascarse la nuca, eso no era bueno.

0-1-2-3-4

Ennoshita acomodó un poco aquella remera holgada y se puso el delantal tratando de no ajustarlo demasiado pues su pancita de embarazado se notaba cada vez más.

El café estaba a unos días de abrir ya tenía los nuevos empleados y solo les quedaba acomodar los últimos detalles y terminar de definir los postres y tipos de cafés que servirían. Narita Kazuhito era un excelente Batista y mesero al igual que su pareja Kinoshita Hisashi, quien también parecía tener buena mano para los pasteles, pero para acompañar a Ennoshita en la cocina Hanna contrató a Eita Semi otro excelente pastelero.

Chikara abrió la alacena y soltó un suspiro al ver los enormes sacos de harina acostados unos sobre otros.

—Lo siento, los muchachos del reparto me ayudaron a guardarlos y cuando quise acordar ya los habían puesto así —dijo Narita asomándose a la puerta de la alacena antes de sujetar el primer saco de harina—, te bajó este y luego acomodarse los otros así puedes abrirlos aquí y no tienes que hacer fuerza para bajarlos.

—Gracias Narita.

—No hay porque para eso estoy.

—Ennoshita ya está la mousse de chocolate —interrumpió Eita llamando la atención del otro doncel.

—Genial Eita, ya llevo la harina así preparamos la masa…

—Creo que alguien te busca —agregó el peligris mirando de reojo hacia la puerta de la cocina por dónde se veía un fragmento del mostrador.

Ennoshita llenó un recipiente con harina y se lo entregó a Eita antes de salir de la cocina, desde que aceptó ese empleo era normal que cada dos por tres alguien lo buscará ya fuera para tomar órdenes, hacer o entregar pedidos, para firmar algún papel, entre otras cosas… por lo que no se esperaba que él estuviera parado allí.

Ryuunosuke suavizó su expresión e inmediatamente centró sus ojos en Chikara. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y miró a Kinoshita que estaba acomodando unas tazas mientras miraba con recelo al de cabeza rapada.

—Kinoshita, ayuda a Eita en la cocina, yo me encargo de esto.

—Ok, cualquier cosa llámanos —murmuró Kinoshita encaminandose hacía la cocina sin dejar de ver de reojo a Tanaka.

Ennoshita rodeó el mostrador y se acercó a Ryuunosuke, pero se detuvo manteniendo la distancia.

—Chikara…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó interrumpiendo a Ryu mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía mantenerse firme.

—Chikara, te extraño… sé qué tal vez esperas lo de siempre, pero esta vez no va a ser así no me voy a disculpar no te voy a llenar de promesas… en lugar de eso comenzaré a cumplir cada promesa que te hice, ya conseguí un trabajo aquí y es mejor que el anterior, ahora soy guardia de seguridad en una empresa, sigo buscando una casa o departamento…

—¡¿Te mudarás aquí?! ¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó Ennoshita algo sorprendido.

—Ya no tengo que ocuparme tanto de ella… ahora tendrá a su familia y yo podré tener la mía… podremos estar juntos sin llamadas cada cinco minutos ni nada de todo eso que te molesta, seremos tú y yo…

—Alto —interrumpió Ennoshita—… ya he pasado muchas veces por esto de "cambiaré y te lo demostrare"... pero ya ves que seguiamos igual…

—Te amo y esta vez lo haré, solo dame una oportunidad —suplicó Ryu interrumpiendo al doncel, mirándolo con esa mirada triste que siempre podía a Ennoshita.

—También te amo, pero a veces siento que soy el único que en verdad siente algo de los dos… ¡déjame terminar! —exclamó al ver que Tanaka estaba a punto de volver a interrumpir—… no sé por qué te amo, pero no lo puedo cambiar y no estoy dispuesto a seguir recibiendo migajas de ti ¡Que eso te quede muy claro!... sí, te daré otra oportunidad —agregó antes de extender su mano hacia Ryu en señal de que se detenga, pues era seguro que gritaria de felicidad y saltaría sobre él— ¡Demuéstrame que es verdad lo que me has dicho todos estos años!

—Haré lo que tu quieras… solo dime —comenzó a decir Ryu pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa de Chikara…

—¿No te parece que seria muy facil si yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer? —Ryu sonrió y se rascó la nuca—… piensa Ryu, sé que encontraras la manera.

0-1-2-3-4

El sonido del piano inundaba aquella habitación y Suga no podía dejar de ver realmente sorprendido al pequeño pelinegro que tocaba aquel instrumento.

—Es increíble —exclamó en un susurro mirando por un momento a Daichi.

—Mamá siempre lo cuida cuando yo no puedo y ella es una maestra en el piano, Tobio se crió escuchandola y en algún punto comenzó a enseñarle —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Tía Sango dice que tiene muy buen oído igual que su padre, pero a Daichi nunca le interesó la música —comentó Keiji— ¿Crees que a Tobio le interese la música? —preguntó mirando a su primo.

—No lo sé, por ahora solo toca con mamá o cuando está molesto.

—¿Deberías buscarle algún profesor o algo? fomenta ese talento —dijo Suga volviendo a mirar a Tobio, que ahora intentaba enseñarle a Shoyo y Lev a tocar algunas notas.

—Si llega a buscar a alguien tía Sango lo asesina —comentó con una sonrisa Keiji.

—Mamá fue concertista, conoce a la mayoría de los pianistas y con casi todos tiene algún pero… dice que si él quiere aprender ella le va enseñar… es más creo que en cualquier momento le va a regalar un piano, no sé como se contuvo hasta ahora.

En ese momento el celular de Suga sonó, vio el nombre de Iwaizumi en la pantalla y sin dudar atendió.

—Hola.

—Hola Suga, soy Iwaizumi, necesito hablar de algo contigo urgente ¿Donde estás? —preguntó en un tono serio.

—Estoy en casa de tu abuelo, vinimos a pasar un rato con Keiji —respondió el peligris dudando un poco.

—Genial, él puede ayudarnos, voy para allá —dijo el pelinegro e inmediatamente la llamada terminó.

Suga miró algo desconcertado su celular y luego volvió a mirar a los dos pelinegros que ahora tenían sus ojos clavados en él.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Daichi.

—Ni idea —murmuró Suga.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ahora los niños jugaban en el jardín mientras Keiji, Suga y Daichi tomaban un té en la sala, vigilando a los pequeños cada tanto por los enormes ventanales.

Hajime llegó en compañía de Tooru y Morisuke. El niño inmediatamente se fue al patio a jugar con los demás y luego de un pequeño saludo Hajime y Tooru se sentaron frente a los otros adultos.

—Suga realmente no hay forma fácil de decir esto así que solo lo diré—dijo Iwa obteniendo toda la atención del doncel—… te están reclamando la tenencia de Shoyo.

El sonido de una taza rompiéndose en el piso fue lo siguiente que se escuchó. Los ojos de todos se clavaron en el peligris, quien permanecía estático, a excepción de sus manos que no dejaban de temblar.

—No puede ser —fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de Suga en un susurro tembloroso.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron Daichi y Keiji al unísono antes de arrebatarle la carpeta de las manos a Hajime.

—Terushima Yūji… y su esposa Tanaka Saeko…

—¡¿Qué?! Saeko no es su esposa —dijo Suga interrumpiendo a Hajime, mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

—Al parecer se casaron hace una semana —agregó Hajime mientras Tooru y Keiji se acercaban al peligris para intentar calmarlo.

—Esto… no, no pueden… es mi bebé —murmuró Suga, las palabras bailaban en su cabeza y no podía formar una oración completa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Suga tienes que calmarte, te necesitamos bien para ver cómo encarar esto —dijo Keiji centrando sus grises ojos en los de Suga—, vamos a pelear por él todo lo que haga falta…

—Suga necesitan saberlo todo —murmuró Tooru llamando la atención de todos.

 **Nuevo capitulo y ya se acercan los problemas y las explicaciones, pronto atare cavos sueltos o haré un enredo mayor... ya se vera.**

 **Gracias a todos los leer.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Noe**


	51. Mi hermana Saeko

**Mi hijo.**

 **Mi hermana Saeko.**

"Aquel hombre de cabello naranja y ojos color caramelo se acercó a él, llevando una niña rubia de la mano. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de ambos niños y mirando al pequeño de cabellos grises dijo…

—Koushi, ella es Saeko tu hermana mayor, vivirá con nosotros desde ahora.

El pequeño peligris de cuatro años miró a la niña de siete y sonrió."

—Saeko Tanaka es mi media hermana —comenzó a contar Suga, con sus ojos centrados en la alfombra, mientras recordaba su infancia con aquella alocada niña rubia—, al parecer antes de conocer a mi madre mi padre tuvo una novia en londres, la cual desapareció un día y no supo nada más de ella hasta siete años después cuando apareció en la puerta de casa diciendo "esta es tu hija, hazte cargo" y como vino se fue, dejando a una niña asustada que apenas decía dos palabras en japonés… mi madre la aceptó y la quiso como si en verdad fuera suya —Suga levantó la mirada y centró sus ojos en su pequeño que corría con los otros niños en el jardín—. Saeko siempre fue difícil y problemática, cuando nuestro padre murió ella tenía 14 y yo 11, entonces su conducta empeoró, discutía todo el tiempo con mi madre y siempre repetía que quería irse, independizarse, que nosotros no éramos nada de ella… y un día apareció Ryuunosuke, su madre estaba muy enferma y él no tenía a donde ir… finalmente llegó a un acuerdo con mi mamá, ella le compró un departamento para que pueda vivir con su hermano, le depositaba dinero mensualmente y se ocupó de los gastos del hospital donde estaba su madre —soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a los presentes—… después de eso pasó algo de tiempo hasta que volví a verla… a los 15 decidí buscarla todo parecía estar bien pero unos meses después su hermano me avisó que estaba internada por sobredosis, necesitaba ayuda… no era la primera vez y no fue la última —susurró Suga mientras un recuerdo llegaba a él…

"—Saeko hablé con las enfermeras y me contaron de una clínica de rehabilitación muy buena, es una especie de granja…

—Suga, cielo no tengo forma de pagar eso y no quiero que tu madre lo pague, ya le debo demasiado —dijo la rubia mientras caminaba lentamente en la cocina de su pequeño departamento.

—Sabes que mamá no te va a cobrar nada de lo que te dió, aunque tú piensas lo contrario ella siempre te quiso y te quiere como una hija… a demás podemos pagarlo de lo que nos dejó papá.

Saeko miró al peligris que cortaba vegetales, soltó un suspiro y se giró hacia la sala para ver a Ryuunosuke que dormía tirado en el sillón, era normal que estuviera cansado, a sus 15 años su hermanito salía de la escuela para entrar a un trabajo de medio tiempo y los fines de semana tenía un trabajo durante te el día y otro en un bar por las noches, todo por ella.

—El dinero y las acciones las pasé a nombre de Ryu en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad, con mi "problema" no es bueno que tenga acceso a esa cantidad de dinero.. y se lo debo… se suponía que yo lo cuidaría y míranos.

—Saeko, yo lo pagaré, eres mi hermana y quiero que estés bien, si esto te ayuda con gusto lo haré —dijo el peligris acercándose a la rubia para abrazarla."

—Entraba y salía de rehabilitación constantemente, al salir de la granja estaba feliz había conocido a un tal Terushima Yūji, heredero de las empresas Terushima, fue obligado a entrar en rehabilitación por embriagarse y estrellar un auto en la vidriera de una tienda, estuvieron juntos algunos meses y durante ese tiempo ella estaba muy bien, luego él se fue de viaje y entonces las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, Saeko comenzó a juntarse con personas que no le convenían y obviamente no tardó nada en volver a consumir, aunque parecía más controlada al punto en que Ryu y yo no lo notamos hasta que fue tarde y volvimos a empezar con las entradas y salidas al hospital y rehabilitación —hizo una pausa y luego de soltar un suspiro continuó—. Cuando estaba en el segundo año de la universidad llamó un día muy contenta Terushima había vuelto y estaban saliendo otra vez, eso me animó, con él cerca ella se mantenía limpia… pero no duró demasiado su padre y su madre lo presionaban y él volvió a irse de Japón… Ryu había comenzado a trabajar en una construcción fuera de Nagano así que yo iba periódicamente a visitar a Saeko, uno de esos días la encontré bastante drogada y con una herida en el brazo, la llevé al hospital y descubrimos que estaba embarazada, de tres meses... la mantuve internada lo más que se pudo y luego me mude con ella porque no quería dejar su departamento… nos comunicamos con Terushima y el dijo que ese niño no podía ser de él, que conociendo a Saeko podía ser de cualquiera y que no quería saber nada de ella y ese bebé jamás —a Suga siempre le dolía recordar esas cosas, y esta vez no era la excepción, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y simplemente bajó la mirada…

"Saeko dormía en aquella cama de hospital, junto a la cama en una pequeña cuna dormía un bebé de mejillas rosadas y un fino y corto cabello naranja.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar, Suga se acercó a él y con mucho cuidado lo levantó y comenzó a mecerlo mientras tarareaba aquella canción que su madre siempre le cantaba.

—Eres hermoso, parece que sacaste el cabello de tu abuelo —murmuró el peligris con una sonrisa mientras el bebé volvía a dormirse.

—Le gusta que lo sostengas, conmigo llora —susurró Saeko llamando la atención de Suga.

—Eso no es posible eres su mamá —comentó el peligris con una sonrisa—… ¿Ya decidiste cómo se va a llamar?

—Me da igual, eligelo tu —dijo la mujer girándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Suga la miró algo decepcionado, en verdad esperaba que ese bebé ayudará a su hermana que se convirtiera en un motivo para mantenerse limpia, pero ahora dudaba que eso pudiera pasar… soltó un suspiro y luego volvió a centrar sus ojos en ese bebé que dormía sujetando uno de sus dedos.

—Aunque tu mami todavía no lo vea tu eres algo positivo, un ratito de sol… ya sé, tú serás Shoyo."

—Mientras estuvo internada conocí a Ennoshita, él ayudaba en el hospital en ese entonces, nos hicimos amigos y comenzó a ayudarme a mi tambien, al salir del hospital tenía que ocuparme de Saeko y Shoyo y comenzar con los exámenes que había retrasado en la universidad, Chikara me ayudaba cuidando a Shoyo mientras yo no estaba… así pasamos tres meses, Saeko estaba limpia porque la cuidabamos, entonces la abuela de Ennoshita empeoró y ya no podía ayudarme, surgió algo y tenía que irme por cinco días, Saeko insistió en que me fuera, que ella estaba bien y seguiría así… al tercer día me llamó una de las vecinas —murmuró sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a temblar…

"Suga corrió por aquel pasillo y al llegar al departamento lo encontró cerrado y a dos policías a punto de derribar la puerta. Los policías le explicaron que estaban allí por una denuncia, Suga solo asintió y les abrió la puerta.

El lugar apestaba como si nadie hubiera limpiado en semanas, había cosas tiradas por doquier y drogas esparcidas en la mesita de la sala. Saeko estaba tirada en el sillón, completamente inconsciente con una jeringa tirada en el piso cerca de su mano, detrás del sillón se veían los pies de otra persona, probablemente también inconsciente. Los policías revisaron sus signos vitales y pidieron una ambulancia.

Suga dio un rápido vistazo y corrió hacia la habitación en busca de Shoyo, el lugar era un caos, la cámara estaba deshecha y la cuna de Shoyo estaba tirada en un rincón, pero no había ni rastro de Shoyo, el doncel comenzó a desesperarse, buscó en todo el lugar levantando las sábanas y ropa que estaban tiradas, pero el bebé no estaba, buscó en la otra habitación y lo mismo, finalmente buscó en el baño y encontró a Shoyo inconsciente en la bañera, sobre una pequeña manta, todo sucio, con una mamadera llena de agua a su lado, inmediatamente lo tomó en brazos y revisó sus signos vitales, los cuales eran muy débiles.

Uno de los policías lo llevó en la patrulla al hospital, pues el peligris se negaba a esperar un segundo más a la ambulancia."

—La espera en ese hospital fueron las horas más largas de mi vida, Shoyo estaba muy deshidratado así que lo mantuvieron unos días internado hasta que estuvo mejor, en cuanto a Saeko nuevamente tenía una sobredosis así que quedó internada y esta vez era por orden judicial, el otro hombre al parecer era un proveedor al que la policía buscaba… aparentemente buscó drogas en cuanto me fui y parece que el llanto del bebé le molestaba por eso lo dejó en el baño —la voz de Suga temblaba y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Me dieron la tenencia de Shoyo mientras ella estaba internada, él mejoraba rápido, pero ella no. Tanaka volvió y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con ella y por alguna razón ella se enojo conmigo y no me quería cerca y como no podía ser de otra forma Ryuunosuke la apoyaba en eso también —sentía ese nudo de angustia en su pecho y cada vez le costaba más hablar…

"—Suga ahí está bien —dijo Saeko haciendo que el peligris se detenga a cinco pasos de distancia—... Tengo que pedirte algo sumamente importante… si en verdad me amas lo harás —Suga desvío su mirada a la psicóloga que comenzó a acercarse—, deshazte de ese niño, haz lo que sea con él, pero no quiero volver a verlo nunca.

Suga la miró realmente sorprendido y luego volvió a centrar sus ojos en ese pequeño de cabello naranja que dormía tranquilamente, con una hermosa sonrisa, entre sus brazos y en ese momento sintió como si alguien apretara con fuerza su corazón. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a aquella mujer.

—Sabes que te amo, pero jamás podría hacer eso… Saeko, es un bebé, es tu hijo…

—No me interesa, no quiero saber nada de él, no quiero volver a verlo.

—¿Saeko tu entiendes lo que estás pidiendo? —preguntó la psicóloga mirando algo preocupada a la rubia.

—Si, quiero que lo dé en adopción o lo deje donde quiera —exclamó Saeko mirando con odio al niño en brazos del peligris—… ahora vete Suga."

—Salí de allí y fui directo a ver a mi abogado, que entonces era Washijo Tanji y él arregló todo para que pudiera adoptar a Shoyo, Saeko firmó los papeles y los médicos certificaron que estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Después de eso nos mudamos a tokyo y desde entonces Saeko sigue igual entra y sale de recuperación y solo la veo cuando está grave y necesitan dinero para los gastos médicos… en cuatro años jamás preguntó por Shoyo ni quiso saber nada de él —sus manos temblaban más que antes al igual que su voz y entonces sintió los brazos de Daichi rodeándolo en un abrazo y él solo se aferró con fuerza al pelinegro, escondiendo su rostro en la camisa de Daichi—… ¿Por qué lo quiere ahora?... ¿Por qué me hace esto? Es MI bebé…

—Lo sé amor —murmuró Daichi acariciando la espalda del doncel—… encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto.

—¡¿MamaSuga?! —la vocecita de Shoyo llamó la atención de todos y Suga se separó de Daichi e intentó sonreír para su niño, quien se acercó corriendo y extendió sus brazos para que lo levante, cosa que Suga hizo sin dudar, el niño lo abrazó con fuerza y murmuró— ¿Estás bien mamá?

—Si pajarito, mientras estés conmigo todo estará bien —respondió Suga abrazando con fuerza a su bebé, porque sí ese niño era suyo aunque él no lo hubiera parido.

0-1-2-3-4

Tanaka caminaba algo distraído por un pasillo de aquella enorme casa, debía admitir que su nuevo cuñado y su familia tenían buen gusto. Esto era todo un cambio para él, que desde hacía años vivía en departamentos pequeños, más de uno de ellos en barrios de mala muerte… pero para Ryu una cosa era segura, no debía acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida, él jamás podría pagarlo, soltó un suspiro y su mirada se entristeció un poco al pensar que jamás podría darle algo así a Chikara.

Golpeo en la habitación de su hermana y al escuchar un leve "pase" entró.

Esa habitación era más grande que su último departamento, la decoración era sencilla, pero elegante y podría decirse que bastante masculina. Saeko estaba tirada en la cama con un paño sobre la frente, Ryu volvió a suspirar, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Cómo estás Saeko?

—Me sigue doliendo la cabeza… pero sigo sin tomar nada.

—Bien, eso es bueno —murmuró el de cabeza rapada dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Fuiste a buscarlo, no? —Ryu asintió y la rubia frunció el ceño—… en verdad no te entiendo, él te deja y tú corres detrás de él… podrías tener a cualquier otra persona ¿Por qué te empecinada con él?

—Saeko, tu no eres la mejor persona para hablar de eso, cuando tú has estado obsesionada con Terushima todos estos años.

—Por favor hermano, no puedes comparar a Yūji con ese doncel…

—No te atrevas a decir nada de Chikara —murmuró Ryu en un tono algo peligroso poniéndose de pie y mirando serio a su hermana.

—No puedo creer que me hables así por él —vociferó la rubia incorporándose.

—Saeko BASTA ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! Creí que esto te haría bien… pero parece que estás enloqueciendo, soy tu hermano y me tratas de esta forma, desde que Terushima dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar a Chikara no has hecho más que quejarte e interponerte… ¡¿Sabes qué?! Me cansé… cuando te des cuenta que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor llámame —dijo un molesto Ryu encaminandose hacía la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Ryu espera —se apresuró a decir la rubia consiguiendo que su hermano se detenga en la puerta—… yo lo siento… no quiero que me dejes, son demasiados cambios, demasiadas presiones, abstinencia y la madre de Yūji —agregó Saeko bastante apresurada y con la voz algo temblorosa—… por favor no me dejes sola, eres toda la familia que tengo.

Ryu miró a su hermana y soltando un suspiro volvió sobre sus pasos y la abrazo. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, Saeko siempre hacía lo mismo y él no podía evitar caer y hacer lo que ella quería después de todo era su hermana, su única familia.

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo, aqui ya se conoce un poco más del pasado de Suga y si... el futuro va a estar algo complicado.**

 **geacias por leer.**

 **Noe**


	52. Pasado

**Mi hijo**

 **Pasado.**

Esa tarde fue intensa, Hajime y Tooru soltaron un suspiro pesado mientras esperaban que Mori se despidiera y fuera al auto con ellos.

—Todavía tenemos que hablar con él —murmuró Iwa mirando al niño que en ese momento abrazaba a Akaashi.

—Creo que va a ser mejor que lo dejemos para otro día —dijo Tooru y Hajime lo miró algo confundido—… recuerdas el llamado que atendí antes de salir… era Himuro, al parecer Mori le dijo algo y no le gustó mucho que digamos… quiere que se lo lleve así puede hablar con él en calma y ver que sucede.

—¿Y le dijiste que si? —preguntó Hajime algo sorprendido, pues era raro que su celoso novio aceptara dejar a su pequeño con alguien más.

—¡No me veas así! Sé que Himuro lo ama y al igual que nosotros quiere lo mejor para él —se quejó el castaño inflando los cachetes, lo que tentó a Hajime, quien inmediatamente se acercó y dejó un corto beso en aquellos labios.

—Eres una excelente mamá —murmuró haciendo que Tooru se sonroje. Al voltear vio a Morisuke caminando hacia ellos y se apresuró a levantar al niño—… ¿Sabes a dónde vamos Mori?

El niño lo miró con una alegre sonrisa e inmediatamente exclamó…

—A casa de tío Tatsuya.

Los dos adultos sonrieron por verlo así de feliz y sin demorar mucho más subieron al auto. El camino no fue muy largo. En el departamento los recibió un sonriente Himuro que inmediatamente levantó a Mori y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

—Te extrañé mucho —exclamó Himuro volviendo a bajar al niño antes de murmurar—… mira quién está en la cocina —el pequeño inmediatamente corrió al interior del departamento y Himuro volvió a centrarse en la pareja que estaba ante él—, gracias Tooru, hablaré con él y veremos qué sucede… no creí que aceptarías…

—No iba a hacerlo, pero luego pensé que sería lo mejor, después de todo tú lo conoces mejor… creo que hay algo que no estamos haciendo bien —murmuró Tooru algo triste.

—No digas eso, lo están haciendo muy bien… si te digo la verdad hacia mucho que no lo veía feliz como cuando está con ustedes

—Gracias Himuro —dijo Hajime—… mañana tenemos un picnic con la familia y amigos, más que nada para los niños, si quieres ir pasamos por ti y por Mori.

—Genial, claro que iré —en eso apareció un doncel de cabello castaño con Mori en brazos, Himuro lo miró y con una sonrisa agregó—… este es mi primo Furihata Kouki… Kou él es Oikawa Tooru, el padre de Mori y su pareja Iwaizumi Hajime —dijo señalando a cada uno.

Luego de esa presentación la pareja se despidió dejando al pequeño Morisuke con los dos donceles. Los tres jugaron, cocinaron y comieron entre charlas y risas, luego de una ducha los tres terminaron acostados en la enorme cama de Himuro mirando los Aristogatos una de las películas favoritas de Himuro y por ende también le encantaba a Mori.

—Mori, cielo… ¿Por qué quieres quedarte conmigo? —preguntó como si nada el pelinegro, ganandose una mirada curiosa de Kouki, pero Mori no despegó sus ojos de la pantalla.

—Tu dijiste que me quiedes por sobre todo…

—Si, así es pero…

—Si papá ya no va a tened tiempo pada mi y si ya no me quieden como —murmuró el niño apenas volteando a ver al pelinegro…

—Mori… Tooru y Hajime te aman, así como te amamos nosotros y dudo que eso cambie —interrumpió Himuro acariciando la mejilla del niño, quien hizo un pequeño puchero antes de esconderse en el pecho del pelinegro, quien no dudó en abrazarlo

—Cielo, sé que tienes miedo de que hagan lo mismo que tu mamá —murmuró Furihata, también acercándose y abrazando al pequeño y a Himuro—, pero te aseguro que eso no va a pasar…

—El tío Furi tiene razón, ¿alguna vez te mentimos? —agregó el pelinegro haciendo que el niño se separara un poco de él y los mirara—… sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros… mañana hablaremos con Tooru y Hajime ¿si? —el pequeño se mordió el labio inferior y apenas asintió.

0-1-2-3-4

Taichi pintaba junto a Wakatoshi y Aone, mientras Satori metia otra tanda de galletas en el horno, luego el pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa, miró a Taichi que pintaba muy concentrado un dibujo que él le había hecho mientras esperaba que la primer tanda de galletas se cocinara, luego miró a Aone que estaba más pendiente de su celular que de lo que estaba pintando y Wakatoshi parecía concentrado en el dibujo que Taichi le había dado para que pinte, pero no había pintado más que una pequeña fracción de pasto… estaba seguro que algo le sucedía a Wakatoshi.

—Satori… yo me voy, Kenji terminó con su reunión y parece que no está de muy buen humor, voy a ver qué pasó —dijo Aone poniéndose de pie.

—Ok, suerte… a ver cuándo lo traes a cenar con nosotros —comentó el pelirrojo viendo como Aone dejaba un beso en la frente de Taichi, para luego asentir centrando sus grises ojos en él—, mándale saludos de mi parte… ahh recuerda que mañana tenemos un picnic, así que si vuelves y no estamos, no te preocupes —el albino frunció un poco el ceño antes de soltar un suspiro—, vamos a estar con Wakatoshi y rodeados de gente, no te preocupes cualquier cosa te llamamos.

Aone no dijo nada, terminó de despedirse y se marchó todavía con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Wakatoshi —llamó el pelirrojo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta—… WA… KA… TO… SHIIIII —insistió Satori hablando más fuerte y picando la mejilla del castaño en cada sílaba, recién entonces el hombre se dió cuenta que le hablaban a él y centró sus ojos en el pelirrojo…

—¿Qué sucede Satori? —murmuró sujetando la mano del pelirrojo y entonces notó la mirada curiosa del niño y el doncel…

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Aone se acaba de ir y tú no cuenta te diste… has estado en una nube desde que llegaste.

El castaño volvió a mirar el dibujo que debía pintar y luego a su familia, soltó un suspiro y murmuró algo apenado…

—Lo siento, mi cabeza está en otra cosa —tenía mucho en que pensar pero en ese momento toda su atención volvió a la realidad al sentir los cálidos labios de Satori dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—No te disculpes amor, lo entendemos, pero no voy a dejar que sigas preocupándote por negocios, así que levántate de esa silla y ayúdame a cocinar —exclamó Satori con una enorme sonrisa que inevitablemente se contagió en el castaño.

Ambos adultos se encaminaron a la cocina dejando solo a Taichi, que siguió en lo suyo sin inmutarse. Satori lavó algunas verduras y comenzó a cortarlas ante la mirada de Wakatoshi.

—¿En qué te ayudo? —pregunto Wakatoshi luego de un rato, tiempo en el que el pelirrojo seguía en lo suyo y no le decía nada.

—Dime que sucede —dijo Satori dejando de cortar y centrando sus ojos en su amado castaño—… se nota que algo te preocupa y no creo que sean solo negocios.

El castaño soltó un suspiro, se acercó a Satori y lo abrazó por la espalda para dejar caer su cabeza un momento en el hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo. Satori dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla, con una mano acarició más manos que lo abrazaban y la otra la llevó a la mejilla de su castaño.

—Kagura intenta sacarme de la dirección de las empresas… mi abuelo intervino y —volvió a soltar un suspiro cansado y apretó un poco más el abrazo—… ya no sé qué pensar, algo no está bien…

—¿Qué dijo tu abuelo?

—Dijo que se ocuparía de todo, que yo seguiría en mi puesto sin importar nada… Y me pidió una muestra de ADN y dijo algo que… no sé… no terminé de comprenderlo…

—Un momento… ¡¿a ti te pidió una muestra?!... ¿Por qué? —preguntó algo sorprendido Satori volteandose para quedar cara a cara con Wakatoshi.

—No sé, dice que está seguro de que soy su nieto… igual con Taichi, estaba muy feliz cuando vio el análisis de ADN…

—Amor, no deberías preocuparte, después de todo él te dijo que todo seguiría igual… Además si lo que te preocupa es lo del ADN sólo deberías pensar en que hay personas a las que eso no les importa… mira a Takanobu y su madre, ellos nos aceptan a Taichi y a mi como si fuéramos de su familia y no tenemos ningún tipo de relación sanguínea… estoy seguro que tus abuelos te seguirán amando sin importar lo que diga un papel.

Wakatoshi solo asintió y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a Satori, sabía que eso haría feliz a su amado doncel. Seguía igual de preocupado, pero haría todo lo posible por no demostrarlo pues no quería decirle a Satori el verdadero motivo de su preocupación… y ese era su madre. Sabía que esa mujer era peligrosa y el problema aquí radicaba en que no tenía idea como reaccionaria a lo que sea que su abuelo fuera a hacer.

—Oye… ¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo? —murmuró Wakatoshi antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del pelirrojo, sabiendo que era una buena forma de cambiar el tema.

—Mmmm no lo sé… primero tienes que pedirlo bonito —respondió con una sonrisa yosa algo maliciosa ganándose una mirada algo seria del castaño.

0-1-2-3-4

Makki miró a su esposo que en ese momento no despegaba sus ojos de Hajime, luego desvió su mirada hacia Tooru, quien intentaba parecer tranquilo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo… volvió a mirar a Hajime y nuevamente se preguntó si esa cena había sido una buena idea.

—Ok… la idea de esta cena es para que se terminen las situaciones incómodas entre nosotros y los celos sin sentido —dijo Hajime mirando de reojo primero a Tooru y luego a Matsukawa…

—No hace ni una semana que estamos trabajando juntos y ya es algo agobiante la situación en casa, para ambos —agregó Makki soltando un suspiro.

—Ahora es nuestra culpa —exclamaron al unísono Tooru e Issei, aunque lo de este último fue un murmullo en comparación al tono chillón del castaño.

—Bien… Makki sé que dijimos que no volveríamos a tocar ese tema… pero —inició Iwa…

—Lo sé… no nos queda de otra si queremos que esto termine —concluyó Makki soltando un suspiro algo cansado y ganándose la completa atención de sus parejas.

—Todos saben que Makki y yo salimos por un tiempo, tuvimos una pelea, él se fue y volvió ocho meses después casado y feliz —comenzó Iwa antes de tomar un trago de su copa de vino.

—Bueno, nada de eso fue verdad —acotó el de cabello rosado, ganando toda la atención de los presentes—… Oiwake Takuro es mi tío y en ese momento solo le interesaba que me casara con alguien conveniente, me atosigaba todo el tiempo y sabía que odiaba a tu familia —agregó centrando sus ojos en su esposo—… si aceptaba una relación contigo te ponía en riesgo a ti y a toda tu familia… y tú insistias y yo estaba tan loco por ti que podría haber aceptado…

—Entonces fue cuando se nos ocurrió que su tío no tendría problema si Makki salía conmigo —comentó Iwa—… fingiriamos que estábamos saliendo para darle tiempo a la madre de Makki a solucionar todo…

—Todo iba bien y entonces tú decidiste convertirte en un idiota —dijo el pelirosa mirando serio a su esposo—, me trataste de una forma horrible y comenzaste a meterte con cuanta persona se cruzará en tu camino…

—Dijiste que lo pensarías y de repente estabas saliendo con otro ¡¿Qué debía pensar?! —se quejó Issei soltando un bufido.

—Tal vez debiste escucharme en lugar de comportarte como el idiota que sueles ser —le replicó Hanamaki

—Bueno —interrumpió Hajime obteniendo la atención de todos—. Ahí comenzó su etapa de "si él lo hace yo también puedo" —al escuchar eso las mejillas de Hanamaki comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y desvío un poco la mirada intentando ignorar a su esposo que volvió a mirarlo algo molesto—... Entonces hice lo que cualquier novio falso hubiera hecho me mantuve pegado a él para que no se metiera en problemas… y eso logró que el rumor de que estábamos saliendo creciera.

—Finalmente mi madre con la ayuda de mi abuelo intercedieron y convencieron a mi tío de que me dejara vivir en paz… pero para ese momento ya había perdido lo que quería y me dolía mucho verte así… entonces fue cuando decidí irme…

—Todos pensaron que habían peleado y que dejaste a Iwa —murmuró Tooru analizando toda la historia contada hasta el momento.

—¿Por qué nunca me contaste esto? —preguntó Issei nuevamente con esa expresión neutra que no le decía nada a nadie, pero Makki inmediatamente notó algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Por que si mi tío se enteraba lo hubiese tomado como una ofensa personal y nos habría hecho la vida imposible a todos — respondió bajando un poco la mirada.

—Acordamos no mencionarlo jamás, incluso mi madre sigue pensando que fue real… pero con ustedes no se puede —acotó Hajime mirando algo molesto a Tooru e Issei.

—¡¿Y como esperaban que comprendiéramos si nos ocultaban eso?! —exclamó Tooru inflando un poco sus cachetes.

—Tooru no esperábamos que comprendieran, sino que confiaran… si estamos con ustedes es por algo y creo que ambos saben que no es porque no tenemos más opciones —respondió Makki con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en la última frase.

—Bien como ya está todo aclarado, ¡¿Les parece si cenamos?! Makki ayúdame así les damos tiempo a digerir toda la información —dijo Iwa poniéndose de pie y encaminandose hacia la cocina seguido por el pelirosa

—Casi me da algo, pensé que les contarían "eso" —murmuró Makki mientras Hajime sacaba una bandeja del horno.

—Estas demente si Tooru se entera nos asesina… fue una noche de borrachera y jamás volvió ni volverá a suceder —respondió Iwa también murmurando.

—Con lo que nos pasó esa vez, claro que jamás va a volver a suceder.

Y con esas palabras dieron por terminado ese tema, eran muy felices con sus vidas y no dejarían que un descuido del pasado les robara su felicidad.

 **otro capítulo, espero les guste.**


	53. Regalo para mamá

**Mi hijo.**

 **Regalo para mamá.**

Esa mañana al despertar Suga sintió las manitos de su pequeño pelinaranja sujetando la camisa de su pijama y la respiración de Ennoshita cerca de su cuello.

Aquella noche cuando volvieron a la casa era más que evidente que el peligris no estaba bien, no quería soltar a su pequeño y no quiso que Daichi y Tobio se quedarán con ellos. Ennoshita se veía preocupado, pero no dijo nada hasta que Shoyo se durmió en el sillón luego de cenar, entonces preparó una enorme taza de té para Suga y otra para él, se acomodaron en la cocina, de pie apoyados contra la encimera y con dificultad el peligris le contó lo que sucedía… la taza de Ennoshita se estrelló en el piso, Suga vio los ojos del pelinegro completamente nublados y sin dudarlo lo abrazó.

—"Ya no tengo que ocuparme de ella… ahora tendrá a su familia"... eso dijo… soy un idiota, no lo entendí… ahh… lo siento… lo siento tanto Suga —dijo entre hipidos Ennoshita.

—Chikara tranquilo… no te entiendo… no sé de qué hablas —respondió Suga acariciando la espalda del pelinegro, en un intento de que se calme.

—Ryu —murmuró Ennoshita alejándose un poco para ver el rostro de su amigo y en ese momento ambos sintieron los brazos de shoyo aferrándose a sus piernas en un abrazo—… Shoyo…

—Cuidado pajarito, te puedes lastimar con los fragmentos de la taza —dijo suga levantando al pequeño, para abrazar entre los dos a Ennoshita.

—Tío no llores, no me gusta que llores y al bebé tampoco… ¿verdad mamá? —dijo el pequeño pelinaranja inflando un poco los cachetes mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Chikara secando una lágrima.

—Tiene razón Chika —murmuró el peligris con una sonrisa—… no te preocupes, no es tu culpa… le hara mal al bebé —Ennoshita solo asintió y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro—… ¿Les parece si dormimos juntos esta noche? —propuso finalmente Suga pues no quería estar solo en ese momento.

Y así los tres terminaron durmiendo en la cama se Suga.

Sonrió al ver a su despeinado pequeño y sintió que su pecho se comprimía al recordar que podían quitárselo.

—No pienses en eso —la voz de Ennoshita era un murmullo muy suave y sin dudarlo suga se volteo para verlo.

—Es difícil no hacerlo…

—Tienes que intentarlo por él… tú sabes mejor que nadie que se pondrá triste si te ve mal.

—Tienes razón… tenemos que estar bien por él hasta que esto termine… y ese tenemos te incluye… Ryu tiene muchos defectos, pero te ama y se preocupa por su familia… no lo castigues por esto, no es su culpa…

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando de una forma u otra, sabemos que él es parte de esto? —preguntó el pelinegro antes de morder su labio inferior.

—Ambos sabemos que él es débil cuando se trata de Saeko, le recuerda a su madre y no quiere perderla como la perdió a ella… intenta hablar con él sin rencores por esto… tienes la posibilidad de que tu bebé tenga un papá… ¿la dijiste?

—No —respondió el pelinegro luego de dudar un momento—… no pude… creo que sería mejor dejar de hablar de esto, levantarnos y comenzar a preparar todo para su picnic ¿no?

—Si… Daichi y Tobio llegarán como a las diez —respondió el peligris dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—… y tu vendrás con nosotros, esta decidido.

0-1-2-3-4

Morisuke miró a los presentes y soltó un suspiro, sintió como su tío Himuro apretaba un poco más el agarre de su mano y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro… sabía que no estaba solo y sin importar lo que pasará su tío seguiría estando para él. Miró la expresión algo preocupada de sus padres y por un momento se sintió mal.

—Bien... Tooru, Hajime… creo que Mori tiene algo que decirles —dijo Himuro antes de centrar sus ojos en el pequeño, que volvió a suspirar y luego de dudar un momento habló…

—Yo… yo… yo qui… quiero —comenzó a decir Morisuke dudando mucho—… quedarme con ustedes, seré un buen niño, lo prometo —agregó hablando lo más rápido que pudo centrando sus ojos en la alfombra.

—Mori, cielo…¿Qué…? —murmuró Tooru intentando entender a su niño

—Mori ¿Te parece si les explicamos mejor? Creo tu papá no entendió muy bien —dijo Himuro mirando al pequeño que con precaución levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la pareja algo confundida—… Mori los quiere, pero tienen que entender que su temor no es infundado… ya le pasó y…

—¡Ahhh Dios! Es lo que dijo Takao —murmuró Tooru dejando el sillón para arrodillarse en el piso frente a su pequeño—… amor, lo siento, lamento haber hecho que te sintieras mal, estaba muy feliz y no lo pensé —agregó sujetando con ambas manos las mejillas del niño—, Mori yo te amo desde que supe que eras mío… y si tu mamá no me lo hubiera facilitado todo, habría peleado hasta el final con ella por ti…

—Que tengamos un bebé no significa que dejaremos de amarte, los amaremos a ambos por igual y estoy seguro de que el bebé también te amará —dijo Hajime ubicándose a un lado de su pareja mientras con una mano revolvía el cabello del niño—… somos una familia y tú eres una parte muy importante en nuestra familia… queremos que estés con nosotros siempre.

El pequeño castaño los miró un momento a cada uno y finalmente sonrió antes de saltar a los brazos de Tooru. El doncel lo envolvió con sus brazos y pronto sintió como Hajime se unía a ellos.

—Jamás, jamás pienses que no te amamos —murmuró Tooru...

—Sin importar qué, siempre te amaremos —concluyó Iwa, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento del niño.

Unos momentos después, ya con todo aclarado, Himuro salió juntos a la pareja y al pequeño Mori, dejando a un todavía somnoliento Kouki en el departamento.

0-1-2-3-4

Los niños jugaban en uno de los sectores de juegos, del parque Toyama, bajo la atenta mirada de Iwa y Daichi, que hablaban con Himuro y Keiji, mientras el resto de los adultos charlaban sentados en el pasto bajo algunos árboles. Luego de un momento de escuchar a Suga, las miradas cambiaron a unas sorprendidas, evidentemente a la mayoría les costaba creer que Shoyo no era hijo de Suga y aún más que alguien quisiera quitárselo.

—¡NO PUEDE SER… ES UNA… ! —Noya no pudo terminar la frase por que su esposo le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Yū los niños están cerca —murmuró Asahi mirando hacia los pequeños e inmediatamente notó a Shoyo sentado en una hamaca mirando hacia ellos—… Shoyo está preocupado —dijo inmediatamente, conocía muy bien al niño y en sus ojitos se notaba que no estaba del todo bien.

—¡¿Y como no estarlo?! Para él es obvio que su mamá está mal por algo y no le dice por qué —exclamó Bokuto mirando algo serio a Suga.

—¿Cómo le dices a un niño como él que todo lo que cree es mentira? —dijo Suga entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Claro que no… tú amas a ese niño más que a nada en el mundo… y él te ama a ti… y eso nadie puede ni podrá negarlo jamás —sentenció Ennoshita sujetando la mano de Suga—… y ahora cambiemos de tema, creí que teníamos un acuerdo.

—Si es cierto, haré todo lo posible para estar bien, por él —murmuró Suga dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios antes de mirar hacia los juegos donde estaban los niños.

Los niños subían y bajaban de los juegos y cada tanto miraban hacia la hamaca donde estaba Shoyo. Luego de un rato Tadashi dejó a Kei y los otros en la calesita, donde estaban jugando y lentamente se acercó a su amigo de toda la vida.

—Shoyo ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? —preguntó Tadashi algo preocupado, pues sabía que no era normal esa actitud en el pequeño pelinaranja.

Shoyo lo miró un momento y negó antes de mover un poco sus piernas para darse impulso y comenzar a mecerse.

—¿Shoyo te duele algo? —la voz llamó la atención de ambos niños quienes inmediatamente centraron sus ojos en Morisuke, quien también acababa de acercarse.

Y luego de un momento el pequeño pelinaranja volvió a negar con la cabeza y vio a los otros niños acercándose.

—¿Entonces qué sucede? Así eres más raro que de costumbre —dijo Kei mirando de reojo a Shoyo.

—¿Estas así por qué algo le sucede a mamasuga? —preguntó Tobio acercándose más al pelinaranja, quien apenas asintió y miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Suga—… papá también está preocupado por él…

—¿Seguro? Parece estar bien —dijo Tadashi también mirando a Suga, quien en ese momento sonreía hablando con los demás adultos.

—¿Y si le damos un regalo? —sugirió dudando un poco Taichi—… mi mamá se pone feliz cuando je lui donne un regalo…

—Karamel' —se apresuró a decir Lev, frunció el ceño al ver todos los ojos sobre él y luego de dudar un poco se corrigió—… ca… ra… me… les?

—Caramelos… LOS —lo corrigió Morisuke, obteniendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento del pequeño ruso.

—Un dibujo —agregó Taichi.

—Galletas —sugirió Tadashi.

—Flores —dijeron al unísono Tobio y Kei.

Shoyo los miró por un momento a todos, cada uno revisando sus bolsillos en busca de algo para el regalo.

—Teno —dijo Lev sacando dos caramelos de un bolsillo, los cuales miró por un momento antes de agregar—… dos ca-ra-me-LOS —deletreó la palabra resaltando el "los" cómo había hecho Morisuke.

—Dos crayones —dijo Taichi mostrándoles un crayón rojo y un fragmento de uno verde.

Tadashi solo le mostró media galleta y un caramelo, y Tobio una pajilla de alguna cajita de leche o jugo, mientras Kei sólo permaneció en su lugar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Deberíamos buscar algo más ¿No? —propuso Shoyo mirando a su alrededor y pronto vio unas lindas flores que crecían en un árbol cerca de donde estaban.

—Si se alejan los van a retar —advirtió Kei mirando sin ganas al pelinaranja que ya se había bajado de la hamaca y parecía más animado.

—¡PAPÁ! —todos miraron a Tadashi que acababa de gritar de la nada y antes que alguno pudiera decirle algo vieron a Asahi acercándose a ellos con paso presuroso.

—Dashi, cielo ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aquel hombre increíblemente alto deteniéndose junto a su hijo.

—Quedemos buscar un regalo para mamasuga… ¿Nos ayudas? —dijo el pecoso inflando un poco los cachetes, cosa que lo hacía realmente irresistible para cualquiera.

Asahi miró un momento a todos los niños y finalmente soltó un largo suspiro.

—Ok, pero no sé alejen mucho de mi.

Todos los niños asintieron. Asahi buscó con la mirada a Daichi, quien estaba a unos pocos metros hablando con Iwa, Himuro y Keiji, y le hizo una seña para indicarle que daría una vuelta con los niños, es pelinegro solo asintió y al volver a ver a los pequeños los encontró a todos todos de la mano, incluso a Kei, quien parecía no tener muchas ganas de moverse de allí. Tomó la mano de Shoyo y comenzó a caminar seguido por los siete niños.

—Ahh, ¡mira eso! Es como una mamá pata seguida por sus patitos —comentó Tooru mirando a Asahi que se alejaba con los niños.

—¿A dónde va? —murmuró Satori.

—De seguro quieren algo —murmuró Noya.

—Obvio, llamó a papá —dijo Suga con una sonrisa algo socarrona, pues sabía que Tadashi generalmente recurría a Asahi cuando quería algo. Noya lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Recuerda que Shoyo también suele hacer lo mismo…

—Parece que es como Keiji, los niños lo aman —dijo Tooru interrumpiendo a Noya y provocando la risa de varios de los presentes.

—¿Y a ti te sigue molestando eso? —preguntó Suga.

—¡No me molesta! —se quejó de castaño inflando los cachetes.

—Tooru todos sabemos que el monstruo de los celos te consume —dijo Kuro en un tono algo burlón, logrando que la queja de Oikawa fuera cada vez mayor, cosa que atrajo al grupo de abogados que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

—Tooru tus gritos van a atraer a todas las personas del parque —exclamó Iwa mirando serio a su pareja antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¡Iwa-chan! Suga y Kuro empezaron —volvió a quejarse el castaño.

—Kuro deja en paz a Tooru, sabes que el bebé lo tiene sensible —dijo Akaashi dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su primo mientras se sentaba entre él y Bokuto.

Todos volvieron a reír y como si nada la conversación se desvió en otra dirección. Unos cuantos minutos después se escucharon las risas de los niños y al mirar hacia el sector de juegos los vieron corriendo entre risas hacia ellos siendo perseguidos por Asahi quien al parecer intentaba atraparlos.

Taichi se paró frente a Satori y con una sonrisa en su rostro le ofreció unas pequeñas flores y un chocolate, el pelirrojo lo miró algo sorprendido e inmediatamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y atrapar al niño entre sus brazos mientras dejaba muchos besos en su mejilla.

Morisuke se detuvo a un lado de Tooru y simplemente extendió su mano para entregarle también una flores y un chocolate. El doncel sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, cosa que preocupó un poco al niño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya había sido atrapado por los brazos de su papá, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Lev saltó sobre su tío Bokuto y mientras esté lo sostenía en su hombro derecho extendió sus manitos hacia Keiji, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa al doncel, quien sujetó las flores y el chocolate antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del niño y murmurar un "blagodaryu vas (gracias)" cerca del oído del niño.

Kei solo extendió su mano con las flores y el chocolate hacia Kenma, apenas mirándolo de reojo. Kenma dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, abrazó a su niño y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente.

Tadashi abrazó a Noya, dejo un beso en su mejilla y luego le entregó las flores y el chocolate, obteniendo que Noya le diera su ataque interminable de besos y cosquillas.

Mientras eso sucedía Suga se encontró a Shoyo y Tobio frente a él, ambos ofreciéndole unas flores y un chocolate, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin necesidad de forzarla y sin dudarlo abrazó a los dos pequeños para luego dejar un sonoro beso en sus mejillas.

—Gracias… los amo mucho a los dos —murmuró el peligris sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho mamá —susurró Shoyo con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

—Ahhh… es lo más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo —murmuró Ennoshita viendo a cada niño con su mamá y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió de solo pensar que pronto él también tendría a su hijo… y de repente se encontró con Shoyo y Tadashi parados frente a él, los miró algo extrañado y se sorprendió al verlos extendiendo un chocolate y algunas flores hacia él.

—Tio Chika para tí —dijeron al unísono ambos niños, consiguiendo que Ennoshita se emocionara y comenzara a llorar antes de abrazarlos.

 **Nuevo capítulo, con este me tarde un poco más he estado algo ocupado .**

 **Espero que les guste**


	54. A buscar

**Mi hijo**

 **A buscar.**

Iwaizumi y Hanamaki estaban en la oficina viendo como Akaashi seleccionaba archivos de aquellas dos enormes cajas.

—Keiji se supone que solo nos asesorarias… ¿por qué no dejas eso, nos dices que buscar y nosotros lo hacemos? —dijo en un tono cansado Iwaizumi.

—Hajime será más rápido que lo haga yo… después de todo he llevado el control de las cosas de Suga los últimos cuatro años…

—¿Entonces tú sabías que el niño no era de él? —preguntó Hanamaki interrumpiendo al otro doncel.

—En verdad… no —respondió Akaashi luego de dudar un momento.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? lo acabas de decir, tú llevaste el control de todas sus cosas los últimos cuatro años —exclamó Hajime viendo algo sorprendido a su primo.

—Tu conoces al tío Washijo —respondió Akaashi en su clásico tono neutro.

—Rayos —murmuró Hajime rascándose la cabeza—, entonces lo que buscamos está MUY bien guardado —agregó dejándose caer en la silla junto a Akaashi, para luego tomar un archivo y comenzar a revisarlo.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —preguntó Makki mirando intercaladamente a ambos pelinegros.

—El tio Washijo, era un excelente abogado, pero tenía sus manías… en casos de clientes o familias ricas los asuntos o datos que podían resultar peligrosos los codificaba y escondía dentro de otros archivos —respondió Akaashi sin dejar de revisar el archivo ante él.

—Mira una vez un empleado copió información, documentos de algunos archivos, y luego comenzó a chantajear a los clientes —agregó Hajime viendo que Makki seguía sin comprender bien—… lo atraparon y todo se arregló, pero al tío Washijo… digamos que le sirvió como lección y desde entonces cuando tenía información que él consideraba que podía generar un riesgo así, la codificaba y la escondía entre los papeles concernientes a esa persona.

—Wow, sumamente precavido…Eso significa que tenemos que revisar absolutamente todo —dijo Makki en un lamento sentándose en su lugar, frente a los dos pelinegros.

—¿Dónde está esa mujer? —murmuró Akaashi mirando hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento alguien dio unos leves golpes y entró.

—Lamento la tardanza Akaashi, cuando hicimos el reparto de los archivos de sus casos movimos algunas cosas y no encontraba la carpeta —dijo la mujer antes de acercarse y entregarle una carpeta, bastante gorda a Akaashi.

—Gracias señora Lee… ¿podría traerme un té de jengibre y algo dulce de la cafetería, de ser posible que tenga limón.

—Por supuesto, ¿algo más señores? —preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa mirando a Iwa y Hanamaki.

—Café y lo mismo que le traigas a Akaashi por favor —dijo Iwaizumi.

—Para mi café y un cupcake de chocolate por favor —agregó Makki con una sonrisa e inmediatamente recibió un asentimiento y una sonrisa de la mujer, quien solo dio media vuelta y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Akaashi comenzó a revisar la carpeta que la mujer acababa de entregarle y luego de un rato sacó una hoja y dijo…

—Lo encontré este es el código base, aquí anotó cada archivo dónde ha guardado cosas de Suga.

—Eso es genial buscar a ciegas nos llevaría mucho tiempo —comentó Makki con una sonrisa.

0-1-2-3-4

Su departamento no era muy grande, pero le encantaba, tiene una linda vista, es fácil de limpiar y los espacios están organizados para su comodidad… pero desde el viernes había un gran número de cajas ocupando su sala y eso despertaba el mal humor de Futakuchi.

—¿Cuando rayos van a venir por todo esto? —se quejó el castaño empujando con el pie una de las cajas que estorbaba su paso hacia la cocina.

Puso el agua para preparar un té y volvió a la sala mirando con odio las cajas que se apilaban por todos lados. Tomó su celular que estaba en la mesita junto al sillón y cuando estaba por llamar sonó el timbre de su puerta. Abrió sin ver quién era y ante él se encontró a un repartidor que le traía otras tres cajas.

—Buenas tardes señor Futakuchi, necesito que me firme esto —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, extendiendole una tableta para que firme el comprobante de entrega.

—No voy a firmar nada —exclamó el castaño dejando ver su molestia—… ¿Qué es esto?

—No lo sé señor es un envío de Ryo's S.A. yo solo sé que tiene que firmar para comprobar que recibió el paquete.

—Gracias, pero no lo quiero yo no pedí nada —dijo Futakuchi devolviéndole la tableta sin firmar.

—Pero señor…

—Pero nada, solo devuelvalo —interrumpió el castaño y en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la expresión del castaño se suavizó al ver aparecer a Aone.

—Pero...

Intentó replicar el muchacho a lo que Futakuchi solo respondió cruzándose de brazos. Finalmente el repartidor asintió, tomó el carrito en el que todavía estaban ubicadas las tres cajas y se retiró.

Aone vio al muchacho entrando en el ascensor, luego centró sus ojos en Futakuchi, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dejó un corto beso en los labios de su pareja.

—Hola… veo que ya vinieron por las cajas —dijo el albino siguiendo a su pareja al interior del departamento y detuvo sus palabras al ver que la sala seguía repleta de cajas…

—Ni me hables de eso… ¿Puedes creer que todavía no vienen para devolver todo esto? Y encima siguen mandando más… eso de recién fue una entrega que acabo de rechazar —se quejó el castaño antes de dejarse caer en el sillón—… odio a tu hermano ¡¿Por qué rayos me hace esto?! creí que ya estaba resuelta y me iba a dejar en paz y odio a mi portero, por que rayos recibió todo esto… —agregó tapándose la cara con un almohadón.

Aone sólo soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado del castaño antes de abrazarlo y permitir que se recuesta sobre su cuerpo, mientras él tomaba su celular y comenzaba a escribir un mensaje.

—Creo que ahora entiendo a qué te referías —murmuró de castaño acomodándose mejor para recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Aone—… bueno, no… creo que en realidad no tanto… no entiendo qué pretende… y no vuelvas a sugerir que abra las cajas porque no lo haré, prefiero devolverlas tal cual las mando —se quejó antes de soltar un suspiro profundo y luego de un momento en silencio agregó—… creí que no vendrías ¿No se supone que tenías una reunión?... Aone ¿Qué tanto escribes? —indagó antes de intentar arrebatarle el celular de las manos al albino.

—Soluciono tu problema… Y si tenía una reunión pero la cambiaron para el viernes —dijo Aone bajando un momento la mirada hacia su castaño—… no te escuche muy bien cuando te llame...

—Por todos los cielos dime que no le escribiste a Makoto —exclamó el castaño algo sobresaltado volviendo a incorporarse.

—Si le voy a decir algo a él te puedo asegurar que no será por mensaje… le pedí al encargado de transporte de la empresa que envié a alguien para llevarse todo esto —murmuró el albino acercándose a Futakuchi para besarlo.

—Ahhh pero ahora voy a deberte algo y sabes que eso no me gusta —dijo el castaño inflando los cachetes y extendiendo sus manos para detener el avance de Takanobu.

—Pero eso es fácil… se mi pareja en la fiesta que tengo en dos semanas y no me deberás nada —propuso el albino con su mirada seria.

—Ahhhh —exclamó Kenji simulando sorpresa antes de entrecerrar un poco sus ojos y agregar—… ¡no te tenía así de tramposo Takanobu!...

—Eso no es trampa —exclamó un serio Takanobu…

—Claro que si… ya te había dicho que no quería ir a esa fiesta —replicó el castaño y entonces vio algo que jamás hubiera imaginado… el albino bajó un poco la mirada, inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con ojitos de cachorro suplicante… Kenji sintió que su corazón daba un brinco y supo que acababa de perder—… ya lo dije eres un tramposo —murmuró acercándose nuevamente a los labios de su pareja—, te amo, tu ganas —agregó y sin más besó a su osito polar… después de todo, ¡¿Qué podía salir mal?!

0-1-2-3-4

Akaashi leía un archivo mientras terminaba su tartaleta con crema de limón. Soltó un suspiro y se recostó en el respaldo del cómodo sillón de Hajime, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y centró sus ojos en el techo.

一Hajime ¿Cambiaste el sillón? 一preguntó cerrando los ojos antes de chuparse los dedos, en verdad le había gustado esa tartaleta.

一No, sigue siendo el mismo sillón horrible del que te has quejado siempre 一respondió Iwa desviando su atención de los papeles para ver a su primo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hacía mucho que no veía a Keiji hacer eso. Se puso de pie, tomó la media tartaleta que le había quedado y se acercó al sillón para sentarse al lado de su primo一... toma 一murmuró ofreciéndole la tartaleta a Keiji.

一Gracias… ¿algún día dejaras de hacer eso? 一preguntó con una sonrisa el doncel antes de morder la tartaleta con crema de limón.

一¿"Eso" que?

一Ya sabes… "eso" de darme la mitad de tu postre, tarta o cualquier cosa dulce que estés comiendo… por eso Tooru y Kōtarō se ponen celosos 一dijo Keiji mirando de reojo a su primo antes de darle otra mordida a la tartaleta一... creo que pedire unas cuantas de estas para llevar a casa, son deliciosas.

一He hecho lo mismo desde que tengo memoria, así que dudo que deje de pasar… ¿Desde cuando te gusta tanto el limón?

一Desde que estoy embarazado… limón, espárragos y arvejas es lo que más me tienta.

一Ahh sé lo que es eso, yo pasé medio embarazo comiendo frutas rojas 一comentó Makki mirando con una sonrisa traviesa a los dos pelinegros, siempre habían sido así, se cuidaban como hermanos, pero quienes no los conocían pensaban que eran pareja o que lo serían pronto一... ¿ya de cuanto estas?

一Estoy por entrar a los cuatro meses… se supone que en una semana termina mi mes de "descanso" pero lo vamos a extender... Midorima cree que es lo mejor para que pase un embarazo tranquilo 一murmuró Keiji antes de centrar sus ojos en el doncel de cabello rosado.

一Considerando todo lo que te ha pasado es lo mejor… y considerando eso ya deberías volver a casa, si Boku se entera que viniste aquí nos va a matar 一comentó Hajime poniéndose de pie y acercándose nuevamente a la mesa donde estaban los archivos que todavía no terminaban de revisar一... y ya sé que vas a decir que no es ningún esfuerzo, pero sí es estresante y lo sabes…

一Eso es cierto, yo decia lo mismo y un dia termine internado… y antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo estaba en un avión rumbo a italia, Issei no preguntó ni nada, ya se había cansado de que le dijera lo mismo, por lo que decidió sacarme de mi entorno para que finalmente pudiera estar tranquilo, por que estaba en un estado de tensión constante 一dijo Makki llamando la atención de Keiji一... por tus antecedentes deberías hacer lo mismo, retírate al campo, a algún lugar tranquilo porque conociéndote si sigues aquí y con todo lo que está pasando vas a terminar otra vez internado.

Keiji estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta bruscamente para dejar ver a un Bokuto serio que inmediatamente centro sus dorados ojos en él y frunció el ceño. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el peligris estaba molesto, muy molesto.

一¡¿En serio pensaste que no me iba a enterar?! 一dijo Bokuto sin despegar sus ojos de su Akaashi, quien solo se mantuvo en silencio porque no sabia que decir, ya que cualquier cosa que dijera sería tomada mal por su pareja.

一Bokuto, no te enojes con él 一intervino Hajime, obteniendo una mirada asesina del peligris一, yo le pedí que venga porque necesitaba su código y huella para sacar la carpeta del tío Washijo de la caja de seguridad… solo eso…

一¡¿Que tan idiota piensas que soy Iwaizumi?! ¡Como si Keiji pudiera hacer solo eso! 一exclamó molesto Bokuto, conocía muy bien a su pareja.

一Es verdad, no lo dejamos tocar nada más que esa carpeta, se tomó un té y ya estaba a punto de irse 一dijo Makki en un tono serio, lo que hizo dudar por un momento al peligris.

Bokuto les mantuvo la mirada por un momento mientras decidía si creerles o no, luego volvió a centrar sus ojos en Akaashi, quien lo miraba inocente, luego de esconder bajo un almohadón el archivo que había estado revisando.

一Es verdad yo quería ayudar pero no me dejaron 一comentó en un tono algo triste el pelinegro y soltó un suspiro一... no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe con lo que le está pasando a Suga…

一Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos lo que puede suceder si te alteras demasiado, por algo te pedimos que dejes de trabajar 一murmuró Bokuto abrazando a su pareja.

De repente un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, todos miraron hacia aquella puerta de vidrio esmerilado, Iwa exclamó un pase y la señora Lee entró…

一Señor Iwaizumi lo busca un representante de "Irihata Oiwake"

一Representante… tan obvio de él, de seguro envió algún practicante para intentar intimidarte 一se quejó Hanamaki, comenzando a acercarse a la puerta.

一Parece que están realmente apurados… tú, ve a casa, te avisare cuando hayamos encontrado todo asi dejas de preocuparte 一dijo Hajime dandole una rápida mirada a su primo que seguía entre los brazos de Bokuto y luego solo caminó tras Makki para ver a ese representante.

Al salir de la oficina casi choca con el pelirrosa, quien se había quedado estático en medio del paso con los ojos fijos en el hombre que estaba en la sala de espera, ese disque representante era el mismísimo Oiwake Takuro…

0-1-2-3-4

Ennoshita estaba cansado pero muy feliz, ese día habían inaugurado el café y les estaba yendo muy bien, la gente entraba y salía feliz y al parecer a todos les había gustado su selección de dulces y postres, así como sus variedades de tés y cafés. El pelinegro había pasado el día tras la caja registradora mientras Hanna y los demás atendían a todo el que llegaba.

一Chikara, cielo, tomate un descanso, sal a tomar algo de aire y estirar las piernas, llevas horas tras la registradora 一dijo Hanna pasando sus manos por los hombros del doncel一... y no me digas que no, sé mejor que nadie lo agotador que puede ser esto.

El pelinegro solo sonrió y asintió, en verdad estaba cansado y no veía motivo para discutirle a Hanna, el número de personas que entraba se mantenia constante, pero no era imposible de controlar. Salió del café, miró las mesas de afuera todas ocupadas y su sonrisa se amplió, se acercó a un banco, que estaba junto a unas enormes macetas repletas de plantas verdes, pero antes de poder sentarse vió a Ryuunosuke frente a él a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Los nervios lo invadieron al instante, había pensado mucho en él, en que debía hacer cuando lo volviera a ver, pues todavia sentia que el pecho se le comprimía de solo pensar en lo que Saeko estaba haciendo. Lo vio acercándose y sintió que su respiración se detenía.

一Tío Chika 一la voz de Shoyo llamó su atención y al mirar se encontró al pequeño pelinaranja acercándose presuroso.

一Hola pajarito 一exclamó el doncel, ignorando por completo a Tanaka, se agachó y centró toda su atención en el niño, al cual no dudo en abrazar en cuanto este salto a sus brazos.

一Hola, te extrañé 一exclamó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del doncel, luego se alejó un poco y acariciando el vientre de Ennoshita agregó一, hola bebé…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ennoshita, como cada vez que el niño hacía eso, pero esta desapareció tan rápido como apareció, al recordar que Tanaka estaba quizás a unos pasos de ellos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un sorprendido Suga que lo miraba un momento a él y luego desviaba su mirada hacia la derecha. Soltó un suspiro muy lento y volvió a mirar hacia donde había visto a Tanaka… y allí estaba, ahora a unos pocos pasos de distancia, estático en su lugar con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

 **CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAANNNN!!!!**

 **SI, SI, ASI LOS DEJO HOY.**

 **SERA HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

 **Epero que les haya gustado.**

 **saludos. Noelia**


	55. Secreto

**Mi hijo.**

 **Secreto.**

ーTío, tío, mira, mira tenemos un regalo para el bebé ーdijo Shoyo muy alegre llamando la atención de Ennoshita, que por un momento se había quedado estático viendo a Tanaka.

ー¿Qué? ーmurmuró el pelinegro sin saber bien qué decir al ver la sonrisa del pequeño…

ー¡Pajarito se supone que es una sorpresa! ーexclamó Suga e inmediatamente el niño se tapó la boca con ambas manos, gesto que le sacó una sonrisa al nervioso Ennoshitaー... Shoyo, vamos a saludar a la abuela Hanna, luego le damos el regalo al tío ーagregó el peligris sujetando la mano de su pequeño para guiarlo hasta el café.

ーTío Chika… ¿no vienes? ーpreguntó el niño deteniéndose y mirando al pelinegro que se había quedado en el lugar.

ーLos alcanzo luego, ve ーdijo Ennoshita con una pequeña sonrisa, para conformar al pequeño, quien dudó un momento y luego solo siguió caminando junto a Suga.

Ennoshita se sentó en el banco, soltó un largo suspiro y solo esperó a que Tanaka se acercara más o dijera algo. Luego de unos minutos lo vio pararse a un lado suyo, pero siguió sin decir nada y ni siquiera levantó la vista para verlo, solo siguió esperando.

ー¿Es verdad?... ¿Esperas un bebé? ーse notaba el nerviosismo en su voz y Chikara como respuesta solo asintióー... ¿Un bebé nuestro? ーla pregunta fue un susurro algo tembloroso, pero con ella consiguió que el doncel finalmente lo mirara.

Ennoshita levantó la mirada y se encontró a Ryu con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro… y eso hizo que se sintiera mal.

ーNo puedo creerlo, tendremos un bebé ーdijo en un tono muy alegre Tanaka, atrapando a Chikara en un abrazo y sin poder contenerse dejo un beso sobre los labios del doncel, pero este no respondió el beso y haciendo un poco de fuerza se alejó del cuerpo del alegre rapado.

ーEs MI bebé ーexclamó Chikara llevando ambas manos a su vientre y consiguiendo que la expresión de Tanaka cambie.

ー¿Qué quieres decir Chikara?

ーNo sé si tú estás listo para esto… dije que te daría otra oportunidad, pero ya no sé ーdijo Ennoshita con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimasー... por que cada vez que pienso en ti, aparece Saeko y destruye todo, alejando todo lo que amo de mi ーel pelinegro temblaba sin control mientras las lágrimas simplemente rodaban por sus mejillas y lo único que Tanaka atinó a hacer fue abrazarlo y retenerlo entre sus brazos aunque Chikara en un principio intentó escapar.

ーChika, tu sabes que eso no va a pasar… hare lo que sea por ti…

El pelinegro había comenzado a hipar y aunque quería creer en Tanaka una parte de él se negaba a dejarse engañar, ya había caído muchas veces con sus palabras y no quería volver a hacerlo, pues esta vez no era solo él, esta vez tenía que pensar en su bebé.

ーNi mi bebé ni yo recibiremos migajas de ti… quieres que seamos una familia demuestrame que puedo confiar en ti...

ーChi…

ーTío Chikara ¿estas bien? ーla vocecita algo tímida interrumpió a Ryu y la pareja volteo hacia donde venía la voz, para encontrarse con un pequeño pecoso que miraba bastante preocupado a Ennoshita.

ーSi Dashi, estoy bien ーse apresuró a decir el pelinegro secándose las lágrimas y alejándose de Ryu para abrazar al niñoー... Hola

ー¿Ennoshita? ーla voz algo preocupada de Noya hizo que los dos adultos el niño miraran a la pareja que acababa de detenerse ante ellosー... amor lleva a Tadashi y Chikara al café, los alcanzo en un momento ーagregó dándole una corta mirada a Asahi, quien sin decir nada ayudó a Ennoshita a ponerse de pie y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros lo guió hacia el caféー... ¿Qué mierda le hiciste? ーdijo entre dientes Noya mirando serio a Ryu, una vez que Ennoshita estaba suficientemente lejos.

ーNo le hice nada ーrespondió el rapado sin despegar sus ojos de la espalda de su amado Chikaraー… ¿Sabías que espera un bebé mío?

ーNo sabia de quien era el bebé… hasta que hable contigo…

ーRecien me entero y no sé nada… ¿Sabes de cuanto esta?

ーEstá por entrar en los cinco meses… mira no sé cómo están las cosas entre ustedes, pero lo que está haciendo tu hermana nos afectó a todos y a Ennoshita más de lo que cualquiera creería, hasta donde sé los últimos dos días casi no ha dormido porque se despierta con pesadillas con tu hermana… te doy un consejo como amigo, alejate y déjalo estar tranquilo, va a ser lo mejor para él y el bebé…

ー¡¿Me pides que deje a mi familia?!

ーNO… te pido que hagas las cosas bien, que dejes de ser un idiota impulsivo… haz lo mejor para tu familia, lo que menos necesita Chikara en este momento son más tensiones… te mantendré informado de como esta ーy con esas palabras Noya simplemente se alejó dejando a un pensativo y estático Tanaka detrás.

0-1-2-3-4

Oiwake Takuro dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras sus ojos se centraban en aquel doncel de cabello rosado que lo miraba sorprendido sin poder moverse del lugar.

ー¡Takahiro! no esperaba encontrarte aquí ーdijo el hombre ampliando su sonrisa, lo que lo hizo lucir un tanto aterrador.

ーOiwake no lo esperábamos a usted en persona ーdijo Iwaizumi desviando la atención del hombre hacia él.

ーWow, debo decir que en verdad no me esperaba esto ーexclamó Takuro antes de volver a mirar a Makkiー... tu padre siempre decía, nunca pierdas la esperanza, tal vez tenía razón… siempre supe que recapacitarias y volverías con Iwaizumi…

En ese momento Makki pareció reaccionar, cambió su expresión y miró con el ceño fruncido a su tío.

ーNo puedo creerlo todavía insistas en eso, que sigas pensando así… a ver cuando te va a quedar claro que amo a Issei, que soy muy feliz con él y con mi hijo…

ーPor favor es tan obvio que solo te metiste con él para sobrellevar la pérdida, si no fueras tan testarudo y te hubieras quedado con Iwaizumi ahora tendrías un hijo de él ーdijo Oiwake sin ningún tapujo, sorprendiendo a Hanamaki, a Hajime y a Keiji y Boku que salían de la oficinaー... si, lo sé ¿En verdad pensaste que podrías ocultarme que perdiste un bebé de Iwaizumi? por favor ¡¿Con quien crees que hablas?!

ーEn verdad parece que hablo con alguien que no tiene ni un poquito de tacto ni corazón ーvociferó Makki muy molesto.

ーMakki, tranquilo ¿por qué no vas a la oficina y yo hablo con tu tío? ーpropuso Hajime intentando calmar a su amigo...

ーVamos huye como haces siempre ーexclamó Oiwake interrumpiendo a Iwaー... como hace seis años… ¿volverás en unos años con otro esposo y otro hijo?

Hajime y Bokuto tuvieron que detener a Makki para que no saltara sobre su tío, quien solo soltó una carcajada por la escena. Finalmente Bokuto se echó al pelirrosa sobre el hombro y sujetándolo con fuerza por las piernas lo llevó nuevamente a la oficina de Iwa. Afuera se escuchaban las quejas del doncel, pero aminoraron en cuanto Keiji cerró la puerta, dejando solos en la sala de espera a Hajime y Oiwake, quienes eran observados en silencio y a distancia por un grupo de secretarias.

ーCrees que lo sabes todo y no es así… Makki y yo nunca fuimos pareja, fue todo una mentira para que tu lo dejaras en paz, aunque las cosas se complicaron un poco más de lo que esperábamos ーdijo Hajime con una expresión realmente seria, sin alejar sus ojos de aquel hombre, y por un momento vio una expresión de sorpresa en él.

ーEso no puede ser… él… él perdió un...

ーSi fue un error, una noche ambos nos embriagamos y…

"Aquella discoteca estaba repleta, las personas bebían y bailaban sin descanso. Hajime con un creciente mal humor se hizo camino por la multitud hasta llegar a aquella mesa donde tres tipos estaban acorralando a su amigo.

ーMakki, amor llevo un rato buscándote ーdijo como si nada extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirosa, quien se notaba ya tenia varias copas encima y que entre el alcohol y las palabras de Hajime provocaron un gran sonrojo en el doncel.

Hanamaki sujetó la mano de Hajime y se dejó guiar por el pelinegro entre la multitud, dejando atrás a tres hombres algo molestos.

ーYa te dije que no es bueno que bebas tanto si sales solo, ¿quien sabe donde hubieras terminado con esos tres? ーlo regañó Hajime ya estando cerca de la barra, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más fue abrazado por el pelirosa.

ーLo siento ーdijo Makki mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimasー... es que… Mattsun…

ーLo sé… se está portando como un idiota ーinterrumpió Iwa secando las lágrimas del doncelー... ven, te invito un trago…

Con esas palabras ambos se acercaron a la barra y comenzaron a beber hablando de cualquier cosa, pues lo que menos quería Hajime era que su amigo siguiera pensando en Matsukawa. Finalmente Iwa se llevó al pelirosa a su departamento y como si no hubieran tenido suficiente siguieron con los licores que allí había… en un momento Makki lloraba porque se iba a quedar solo el resto de su vida y al siguiente ambos estaban enredados en un beso…

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron con resaca, abrazados en la misma cama, desnudos y con los cuerpos cubiertos de marcas.

ーNo puede ser… no lo hicimos… Hajime dime que no lo hicimos ーexclamó un alterado Makki saliendo de la cama, moviéndose con dificultad y en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie murmuróー ¡Mierda! ーy lentamente guió su temblorosa mano a sus muslos para tocar aquel pegajoso y espeso líquido que se escurría de su trasero."

… Somos buenos amigos pero no estábamos listos para lidiar con algo así, tomamos una decisión, Makki la tomó, es su cuerpo yo no iba a obligarlo a nada… ni bien lo confirmamos hablamos con el médico y con una serie de pastillas…

ーEso no es posible me dijeron que fue aborto por un accidente, una caída que tuvo en el departamento ーdijo Oiwake interrumpiendo las palabras de Hajime.

ーEse accidente fue después, por mucho estrés… el médico recomendó que viajara para calmarse y fue cuando decidimos darle fin a la farsa… todos pensaron que rompimos y que él se fue porque estaba triste por eso ーHajime habló en un tono muy calmado, sabía que Makki jamás podría contarle todo eso a su tíoー... no lo entiendo, desde la muerte de su padre Takahiro es la unico familiar de sangre que le queda y sigue tratándolo así ーagregó antes de desviar la mirada, pues con esas palabras recordó porque siempre había querido y apoyado tanto a Makki, por que su situación le recordaba a Keijiー... Es tarde y tengo mucho que hacer ¿a qué vino?

Oiwake se mantuvo un momento en silencio, quizás intentando comprender todo lo que acababa de escuchar y las últimas palabras de Iwa lo hicieron reaccionar. Abrió su maletín y sacó una delgada carpeta de cartón.

ーPara ti, orden para un análisis de ADN ーdijo entregandole la carpeta al pelinegroー… y un consejo, dile a tu cliente que vaya preparando al niño, porque pronto va a conocer a su papá y mamá ーagregó alejándose.

ーSi crees que será fácil, te aseguro que no va a ser así ーfue todo lo que dijo Iwa viendo como el hombre se retiraba…

0-1-2-3-4

Bokuto conducía su auto y cada tanto miraba por los espejos retrovisores los dos autos que los seguían, no había caso, dijeran lo que dijeran él jamás se iba a acostumbrar a tener un grupo de guardaespaldas siguiendo todos sus pasos… entendía la preocupación del abuelo de Akaashi, pero creía que no hacía falta que tambien lo siguieran a él. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar de reojo a Keiji, quien parecía ir en una nube desde que salieron de la oficina de Iwaizumi.

ーSi alguien me lo contaba jamás lo hubiera creído… jamás pensé que Iwa y Hanamaki…

ーAmor… si alguien te lo hubiera dicho, jamás podría haberte convencido de lo contrario ーdijo el doncel en un tono suave centrando sus grises ojos en Kotaroー... es un poco extraño haberme enterado de algo así de esta manera… evidentemente ha sido un secreto por mucho tiempo.

ー¿Y te sorprende que Iwa lo haya ocultado y no te dijera? después de todo son hermanitos que no se esconden nada ーla última frase fue un murmullo que provocó una sonrisa en Akaashi, pues al parecer para Boku era imposible no mostrar sus celos cuando hablaban de Hajime.

ーNo... sabes que ambos tenemos secretos, después de todo yo tambien le he ocultado cosas a él y solo tu las sabes… solo me resulta algo extraño… nosotros queríamos a ese bebé y lo perdimos... y ellos quedaron enredados por un error y ーla voz de Akaashi comenzó a temblarー... simplemente decidieron no tenerlo…

ー¡Akaasheeeee! ーexclamó el peligris para detener las palabras de su parejaー No sigas… solo deja el tema y deja de pensar en eso… no es bueno para ti, te alteras y le hace mal al bebé… no es nuestro asunto, solo mantendremos el secreto como nos pidió Iwa ーagregó con una expresión seriaー… ahora quieres cambiar esa expresión tristona estamos llegando al departamento de Murasakibara ーconcluyó mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

ー¿Por qué vamos a casa de Murasakibara?

ーPorque él fue a recoger a Lev, creo que quería llevarlo a comprar algo…

ーCreí que tu irias por él, pensé que ya lo habías dejado en casa ーmurmuró Akaashi mirando de reojo a Bokuto.

ーNo, Atsushi me llamó y como el entrenador quería extender un poco más el entrenamiento me pareció bien que fuera él ーdijo el peligris deteniendo el auto ante un enorme edificio de departamentos…

ー¿Aquí vive Atsushi? ーpreguntó Akaashi mirando el elegante edificio frente al que se detuvieron, mientras descendía del vehículo.

ーSip… vamos ーexclamó Bokuto extendiendo su mano para que Akaashi la sujete.

Atsushi les permitió el paso y al tomar el ascensor vieron a los guardaespaldas haciendo guardia en el exterior.

ー¿Cuanto tiempo me estaran siguiendo? ーpreguntó Akaashi soltando un suspiro.

ーEs una buena pregunta, hay que hacérsela a tu abuelo ーdijo el peligris acercándose a Keiji para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labiosー... el sábado tenemos un partido ¿Van a ir a verme? ーpreguntó inflando un poco los cachetes.

ーSabes que siempre voy, seguro a Lev le encanta ーrespondió Akaashi antes de devolverle el beso, un momento antes de que el ascensor se detenga y abra sus puertas.

En cuanto Murasakibara abrió la puerta del departamento, la pareja escuchó el grito de alegría del pequeño Lev quien inmediatamente corrió y se abrazó a las piernas del doncel que estaba entrando en el departamento.

ーKashee, te etané ーdijo el niño algo apurado con una enorme sonrisa.

ーYo tambien te extrañe mi chiquito ーdijo el pelinegro agachándose antes de dejar muchos besos en las mejillas el niño que comenzó a reír sin control.

ーEn verdad te ha tomado mucho cariño, habla de ti y el bebé todo el tiempo ーcomentó Atsushi con su clásico tono pausado y cansino.

ーOhh ¡podarok! (el regalo)ーexclamó el niño soltando a Akaashi y corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones.

ーSe pasa casi todo el tiempo pegado a Akaashi ーcomentó Bokuto centrando su atención en el pelililaー... por cierto, ¿cómo se portó?

ーOhh, muy bien, como siempre ーrespondió Murasakibara antes de que Lev volviera a aparecer corriendo, trayendo consigo una bolsa de cartón. El niño se detuvo ante Akaashi y extendió la bolsa mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

ーPada ed bebé ーdijo en niño cuando Keiji volvió a agacharse ante él.

El doncel tomó la bolsa y al abrirla encontró un gato de peluche de color rojo. Keiji dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó al niño antes de murmurar…

ーGracias, estoy seguro que al bebé le va a encantar.

ーWOW… es hermoso, claro que le va a encantar ーexclamó Bokuto con una enorme sonrisa antes de unirse al abrazó y despeinar al pequeño Lev, luego solo se incorporó y volvió a acercarse a Murasakibaraー... Gracias Atsushi, pero no hacía falta que te molestaras ーmurmuró Bokuto, solo para el pelilila, con una sonrisa…

ーNo es nada y si hacía falta, porque él quería darle un regalo.

ーEn verdad gracias a los dos ーagregó Akaashiー... bueno creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

ーDyadya zavtra vy subirayetes' posetit' nas? (tío mañana vas a visitarnos?) ーpreguntó el niño levantando los brazos para que el pelilila lo levante y lo lleve en brazos hasta la puerta, como siempre hace.

ーU menya yest' dela, chtoby posmotret', smogu li ya (tengo cosas que hacer, veo si puedo) ーrespondió el pelilila, caminando con Lev en brazos hacia la puerta, consiguiendo que el niño lo mirara con ojos suplicantes mientras inflaba los cachetes.

ーSi puedes seria genial… Mne nuzhna… vasha… pomoshch' (necesito tu ayuda) ーdijo Akaashi con algo de duda al hablar en ruso.

ーOww… no hagan eso, saben que todavía no entiendo tanto el ruso ーse quejó Boku inflando los cachetes con una mirada triste, provocando risas en los demás.

ーTu ruso es cada día mejor Akaashi ーdijo el pelilila pasandole el niño a Bokuto para que dejara de quejarseー... haré todo lo posible por ir.

ーGracias por todo Atsushi, nos vemos ーse despidió Akaashi comenzando a empujar a Bokuto para que caminara y dejara de quejarse.

ー¡Akaaaaaaasheeeeeeee!

 **Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **saludos y...**

 **¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE BOKUTO!!!**


	56. Wakatoshi

**Mi hijo**

 **Wakatoshi.**

Saeko hablaba con su suegra, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, como si no supiera que esa mujer la odiaba y que solo la había aceptado porque era la forma más rápida de obtener la tenencia de su nieto. Ryu pasó por donde estaban las dos mujeres casi como si fuera un zombie, con paso lento y desganado, con la mirada algo perdida. Las dos mujeres lo vieron pasar rumbo a su habitación. Era extraño verlo así ya que por lo general el bullicio entraba en la casa junto a Tanaka, siempre saludando de forma alegre o gruñendo cuando estaba de mal humor… por lo que realmente era extraño que entrara en completo silencio.

ーSucedió algo ーmurmuró la rubia viendo como su hermano menor desaparecia por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, volvió a mirar a la mujer de cabello rubio, casi platinado, delante de ella y agregóー... lo siento Kanna tengo que…

ーVe querida, no hay problema ーdijo la mujer en un tono tranquilo, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Saeko golpeó dos veces la puerta de la habitación, esperó un momento y al no escuchar nada simplemente entró. La habitación no era tan grande como la suya, pero su hermano simplemente se había negado a quedarse en cualquiera de las habitaciones de huéspedes, él insistió en que estaba bien con una habitación mucho más sencilla. Vio a Ryu tirado sobre la cama, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, simplemente se acercó, se sentó en el borde de la cama y con algo de temor acarició la cabeza de su hermano.

ーRyu... ¿estas bien?

El rapado no dijo nada simplemente se quedó quieto, su cabeza era un caos, las ideas no dejaban de darle vueltas y por más que pensara y repensara no se le ocurría nada realmente bueno para demostrarle a Ennoshita que lo amaba por sobre todo y que podía confiar en él, es más mientras más lo pensaba solo confirmaba que tuvo mucha suerte de que Chikara lo amara y se haya quedado durante tanto tiempo a su lado…

ーRyuunosuke, ya háblame… ¿Qué te dijo ese… doncel ahora? ーRyu se mordió el labio inferior para no decirle nada horrible a su hermanaー... hermanito ya te lo dije, solo dejalo, es evidente que no quiere estar contigo… deja de perseguirlo, Terushima ya te dijo que no te hará falta nada estando aquí con nosotros y sabes que te necesitare mucho cuando tengamos al niño aquí…

Ryu soltó el aire lentamente, era realmente desesperante escuchar a su hermana, hacía mucho que no la veía tan bien y sabía que eso era por Terushima, así como también sabía que solo lo aceptaban y mantenían allí porque él era el único que se ocupaba realmente de Saeko cuando ella estaba mal… pero él no debería estar allí, tendría que tener su propia casa o departamento y ocuparse únicamente de Chikara, estar para él en cada momento, para él y para su bebé… y allí estaba su respuesta. Su hermana seguía hablando y él realmente ya no tenia idea que decía.

ーRyu… vamos respóndeme… ya sé vamos a comprar melonpan ーpropuso la rubia sacudiendo el hombro de su hermano.

ーEstoy cansado Saeko… y no quiero melonpan ーrespondió apenas moviendo su cabeza para mirar a su hermana. En verdad si queria melonpan, no por nada era su favorito, pero solo si Chikara lo había hecho, es más los últimos melonpan que había comido fueron los que había hecho Chikara antes de marcharse.

ー¡¿Qué?! Pero es tu comida favorita… ya sé ¿qué te parece si los hacemos juntos? hace mucho que no cocinamos.

ーSaeko, en verdad no tengo ganas… solo quiero pensar un momento y dormir, tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo.

ー¡¿En verdad no me vas a contar que te pasó?!

ーNo pasó nada…

ーPor favor, en serio piensas que me voy a tragar eso.

ーEn serio pienso que lo mejor es que me dejes descansar ーinsistió Ryuunosuke antes de volver a esconder su rostro en la almohada, en verdad no quería discutir con su hermana, algo que hacía mucho últimamente.

Saeko soltó un suspiro pesado y sin insistir más se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, recién allí, antes de salir de la habitación, volvió a mirar a su hermano que seguía en la misma posición y dijo…

ーYuji dijo que quería hablar contigo cuando vuelva… ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros o prefieres que le diga que mejor mañana?

ーMañana ーmurmuró Ryu apenas moviendo una mano para despedirse de su hermana, quien sin decir nada más simplemente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

0-1-2-3-4

Satori prendia y desprendía, una y otra vez el botón de su manga derecha, mientras el vehículo se acercaba a aquella enorme mansión, porque eso era, aunque Wakatoshi y sus abuelos solo la llamaran casa. Volvió a mirar a su pequeño que solo miraba por la ventana y soltó un pequeño bufido al ver que el niño se había desprendido nuevamente la camisa para dejar ver su remera gris con los ojos y sonrisa de Totoro.

ー¡Taichi… la camisa! ーse quejó el doncel.

ーSatori, ya dejalo, así esta bien… te dije que no es nada formal ーdijo Wakatoshi en su clásico tono tranquilo, obteniendo una sonrisa de Taichi y una mirada de reojo del doncel.

ーWakatoshi si vas a ser siempre así este niño te va a hacer lo que quiera, igual que a Aone ーcomentó el pelirrojo antes de empezar a reír por la expresión del castaño, era muy evidente que no le gustaba nada que lo comparara con el albino y él no podía evitar hacerlo porque a pesar de todo eran demasiado parecidosー... Wakatoshi seguirás sin decirme ¿por qué el repentino pedido de cena familiar hoy? ーagregó luego de un momento mientras el auto se detenía a esperar que las rejas de la mansión se abrieran.

ーNo lo sé, mi abuelo insistió en que viniera hoy y al instante mi abuela dijo que a cenas y que los traiga, sobre todo a su "petite rousse" ーrespondió mirando por el retrovisor al pequeño pelirrojo que ahora miraba asombrado la entrada de la enorme casa y luego se centró en Satori, quien volvió a reír, al parecer algo de lo que dijo le causó gracia.

El camino hasta la casa estaba rodeado por canteros repletos de pequeñas flores por ambos lados. Una vez bajaron del vehículo, un empleado abrió la puerta para recibirlos con una reverencia y un saludo algo solemne y luego simplemente los guió hasta la sala donde Mitsuru y Rei los esperaban. Satori no podía evitar observar todo en aquel enorme y elegante lugar, el arte que había allí era digno de algún gran museo, y le pareció muy encantador ver como aquellas obras de arte se mezclaban como si nada con fotografías y alguna que otra pintura de los miembros de la familia, siendo Wakatoshi el que más aparecía en ellas. Al entrar en la sala fueron recibidos inmediatamente por una alegre Rei, quien luego de dejar un beso en la mejilla de cada uno levantó a Taichi y lo llenó de besos provocando la risa del pequeño.

ーMe alegra mucho que hayan podido venir, ya tenía muchas ganas de ver a este pequeño ーdijo Rei muy alegre mientras hacía una seña invitando a la pareja a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

ーRei cuando quiera puede llamarme e ir a verlo ーcomentó Tendo ampliando su sonrisa.

ーOh eso es genial ten por seguro que lo haré ーexclamó la alegre mujer.

ーAhora no te la quitaras de encima ーacotó Mitsuru acercándose a su mujer para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Taichiー... por cierto gracias por venir, es muy importante para mi hablar con ustedes ーagregó con un tono un poco más serio.

ーCielo, sera mejor que lo hagas ahora, así podemos cenar tranquilos ーdijo la mujer antes de centrar sus ojos nuevamente en Taichiー ¿te parece si damos un paseo mientras el abuelo habla con tus padres? ーel niño miró a su mamá y al ver que el pelirrojo asintió, volvió a mirar a su abuela y con una sonrisa también asintió.

Rei les regaló una sonrisa a los presentes y sin decir nada más se retiró sin bajar a Taichi. Mitsuru volvió a sentarse en el sillón frente a la pareja y soltando un suspiro centró sus ojos en Wakatoshi. Por un momento el doncel tuvo la impresión de que aquello era un deja vu, todavía recordaba el horrible momento cuando el castaño decidió revelarle a su madre su relación con él.

ーWakatoshi, imagino que ya le contaste a Satori lo que sucedió ーdijo el hombre y el castaño solo asintióー... lo suponía… bien, no es fácil lo que te tengo que decir…

ーAbuelo está bien, si me sacaron de la empresa yo…

ーNo, no es eso ーse apresuró a decir Mitsuru interrumpiendo a su nietoー, sí, tu ma… Kagura insiste en sacarte de la empresa, pero eso es lo de menos… ¿recuerdas a tu tía Kikyo? ーel castaño lo miró algo confundido y solo asintió, antes de mirar de reojo a Satori, haciendo así que su abuelo también desvía su mirada un momento hacia el pelirrojoー, claro, lo siento Satori… Kikyo es… nuestra segunda hija, hermana menor de Kagura… se fue hace años, mucho antes de que naciera Wakatoshi, según su carta de despedida se fue, porque estaba enamorada de alguien que no le correspondía y por eso no podía seguir aquí con nosotros… tuvimos muchas dudas al respecto y decidimos buscarla, Kagura estaba a punto de casarse con Takashi Iwaizumi asi que despues de la boda los dejamos a ellos a cargo y nos fuimos en busca de Kikyo, pero sin importar lo que hiciéramos no la encontramos y decidimos volver a los nueve meses cuando Wakatoshi nació…

ーWow, no tenia idea… ¿y la encontraron? ーpreguntó de repente Satori, ya no podía contenerse.

ーContratamos a alguien para que siguiera investigando y sí, la encontramos hace un año ーrespondió como si nada Mitsuru con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, obteniendo miradas algo sorprendidas y confundidas de la parejaー... ha estado internada en una institución mental en estados unidos, los últimos 17 años… por desgracia su mente está completamente perdida, estaba bajo otro nombre y la encontramos porque uno de sus doctores decidió investigar sobre su procedencia, tenía contactos policiales y buscó sus huellas en bases internacionales…

ーPor eso fue tu repentino viaje el año pasado ーmurmuró Wakatoshi.

ーSi, la trajimos a principio de año junto al doctor que la trataba, la hemos mantenido oculta en un lugar seguro, le hicimos exámenes médicos… y con eso descubrimos que tuvo un hijo ーla expresión de sorpresa fue muy evidente en el pelirrojo y Wakatoshi permaneció con su expresión seria, parecía analizar cada palabra que acababa de escuchar.

ーTienes otro primo Wakatoshi.

ー¿Ya lo encontraron? ーpreguntó el castaño sin hacer caso al comentario de su pareja.

ーPuede decirse que si… gracias a las notas del doctor supimos que Kikyo tenía una relación con tu padre, le pedí a Akira que me permitiera revisar las pertenencias que le quedaban de Takashi, allí encontramos un diario que decía que iba a dejar a Kagura por que se había enamorado de Kikyo y era correspondido, pero de repente un dia Kikyo desapareció y Kagura le dijo que estaba embarazada y… bueno ya sabemos como termino eso…

ーUn momento… usted está diciendo que es posible que Wakatoshi no tenga un primo, si no un medio hermano por ahí ーexclamó Satori más sorprendido que antes, consiguiendo que el castaño cambie de expresión.

ーPor eso me pediste una muestra de ADN…

ーEn realidad no… fue una verdadera locura cuando lo pensé, pero mientras más investigaba más fuerte se volvía esa idea y necesitaba tu ADN para comprobarlo… Wakatoshi, tu eres hijo de Takashi Iwaizumi y Kikyo Ushijima…

0-1-2-3-4

Asahi entró en la habitación de su pequeño y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió al ver a Tadashi, entre risas, en su cama intentando escapar de Noya, quien le estaba haciendo su clásico ataque de cosquillas.

ーAhhh pa… papá… a… ayuda ーpidió el pequeño entre risas sin dejar de moverse para escapar.

Asahi solo asintió y sin decir nada se sumó a ellos para jugar. Abrazó a Noya inmovilizandolo por un momento y alejandolo del pequeño para que este pudiera contraatacar, cosa que Tadashi hizo de inmediato, siendo él quien ahora le hacía cosquillas a su mamá.

ーNo...no eso n… no es… justo… A… Asahi ーse quejaba entre risas el doncel, moviéndose para liberarse, pero sin hacer demasiada fuerza no quería lastimar a su pequeño por error.

Siguieron jugando por un rato y finalmente Noya y Tadashi terminaron acostados sobre Asahi en la cama del pequeño, intentando calmar sus agitadas respiraciones. Luego de un momento Tadashi se removió alejándose un poco de su mamá para poder ver el rostro de sus dos progenitores.

ー¿El tío Chikara esta bien? ーpreguntó el niño sorprendiendo a sus padres.

ーSi, él está bien, porque más allá de que se peleó con el papá de su bebé, tiene a la abuela Hanna, a Suga, a Shoyo y a nosotros, que vamos a estar con él y lo vamos a ayudar en todo ¿no es así? ーrespondió Asahi luego de dudar un momento.

ー¿El bebé va a ser como shoyo y no va a tener papá? ーagregó el pecoso centrando sus ojos en Noya.

ーNo… mmm ーempezó Noya, dudando bastante, en verdad no sabia bien como responder esoー… el tío Chikara solo se molestó con el papá del bebé, pero estoy seguro que se van a amigar… es una pelea de pareja como le sucede a cualquiera…

ー¿Ustedes se pelean así? ーindagó el pequeño luego de dudar un rato.

ー¿Tu nos has visto pelear? ーretrucó Asahi obteniendo una negación del niñoー... mi cielo, ¿Sabes que es lo que más amo en el mundo? ーagregó acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

ーA mamá y a mí ーrespondió el pequeño completamente seguro de sus palabras.

ーCorrecto… y como los amo demasiado haré cualquier cosa por ustedes… por eso a veces discutimos pero no llegamos a grandes peleas...

ーBebé, tu padre es el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo, pero no todos son como él, hay personas que no ven lo que tiene ante ellos hasta que es tarde y algunos intentan solucionarlo y otros solo se rinden… eso es lo que le sucedió al tío Chikara su pareja no veía lo maravilloso que es y ahora el tío está probando hasta dónde puede llegar por él y por su bebé ーacotó Noya a las palabras de su esposo, aunque no sabía si su pequeño había comprendido, pues ahora el niño los miraba ladeando la cabeza con expresión de duda.

ーEntonces el bebé tendrá papá ーmurmuró el pequeño.

ーEsperemos que sí… haremos lo posible para ayudar al tío para que se amigue con su pareja ¿te parece? ーagregó el doncel, quien inmediatamente recibió un asentimiento de su pequeño.

ーAmor no te dire que no hagas nada, pero más vale que tengas cuidado porque Hanna nos asesina ーdijo Asahi mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus dos amores...

ーY por eso tu papá y yo no peleamos ーdijo Noya antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su niño y otro en los labios de su esposoー. Ahora a dormir ーagregó volviendo a mirar a Tadashi, quien inmediatamente asintió y poniéndose de pie estiró los brazos para que lo ayudarán a quitarse la remera.

La pareja ayudó al pequeño a ponerse su pijama con estampado de conejos, lo acostaron y arroparon y con un beso le desearon buenas noches.

Ya en su habitación Noya centró sus ojos en su esposo y esperó mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que de seguro Asahi tenía algo que decir, sobre lo que acababan de hablar con su pequeño.

ーAmor… solo te voy a decir que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer y aunque tú quieres ayudar, recuerda que tienes tus propios problema ーla sonrisa de Noya lentamente desapareció, no quería pensar en eso, y solo espero sin decir nadaー... Tu madre llamó hoy, necesita que alguno de los dos la acompañe mañana a una reunión del consejo directivo de la empresa…

ーSabes que no me gustan esas cosas ーse quejó inflando los cachetes…

ーOk, yo voy en tu lugar, tu recoges a Taichi y luego nos vemos en el departamento de tus padres.

Noya sonrió y rápidamente se acercó para abrazar a su esposo, quien correspondió el abrazo y beso al doncel.

ー¿En verdad no te molesta que quiera ayudar a Ryu? ーpreguntó el doncel haciendo ojitos para enternecer a Asahi.

ーNo, no me molesta… pero espero que sepas lo que haces, por lo poco que sé creo que va a estar difícil… y en verdad que tu tía no sé entere ーrespondió al más alto antes de volver a besar al doncel.

 **Me tarde, pero finalmente pude actualizar.**

 **Espero que les guste. gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos**


	57. Tienes otra mamá

**Mi hijo**

 **Tienes otra mamá.**

Wakatoshi y Satori miraron realmente sorprendidos a Mitsuru, ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa noticia, a tal punto que ambos quedaron helados sin saber qué decir.

ーRastreamos los fondos de la cuenta con la que se pagaba la institución mental donde estaba Kikyo y el dinero viene de una de las empresas de Kagura… creemos que Kagura se enteró que Takashi iba a dejarla por su hermana, y con su temperamento obviamente la enfrentó… no sabemos bien qué sucedió pero… hice que revisaran a fondo las finanzas de Kagura, compró una casa en las afueras de la ciudad a los dos días de que Kikyo desapareció, le pagó mucho dinero a un doctor y a tres enfermeras, todos se fueron del país 10 meses después, un investigador los encontró y confesaron que Kagura les pagó mucho dinero por cuidar a una mujer, a la cual le había alquilado el vientre y llevaba a su bebé y tenían prohibido hablar más de lo necesario con ella, una de las enfermeras dijo que parecía que la tenía allí bajo amenaza...

ーNo puede ser… reconozco que nunca fue la mejor madre… pero… ーWakatoshi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que su madre no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero esto era demasiado, aun para ella.

ーSé cómo te sientes hijo… yo también me sentí así cada vez que me traían nueva información, incluso ahora todavía hay días en los que me cuesta creer que mi hija haya hecho todo eso solo para obtener el total y absoluto control de todo… siempre supe que era ambiciosa, pero jamás creí que fuera para tanto ーel dolor y la decepción se veían en los ojos de Mitsuru.

Satori miró a Mitsuru, soltó un suspiro y mordiéndose el labio inferior volvió a centrar sus ojos en Wakatoshi. Él sabía que Kagura era una persona de temer, después de todo ella misma le contó que había provocado la muerte de su esposo solo porque quería dejarla y estaba dispuesta a lastimar a Wakatoshi si era necesario. ¿Debía contarle eso a Mitsuru? la pregunta resonó con fuerza en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

ーA pesar de todo seguían dudando, por eso querías una muestra de ADN ーmurmuró Wakatoshi…

ーHay algo que no entiendo ¿Como nadie lo notó?... cuando yo estaba embarazado todos querían tocarme la panza, Aone y Mirah me abrazaban todo el tiempo y dejaban sus manos en mi barriga solo para sentir como Taichi se movía y ni habla de la cantidad de ecografías a las que me acompañaron ーcomentó el pelirrojo mirando sus manos y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar todos aquellos momentos, donde Aone era como un niño que quería sentir y escuchar al bebé en todo momento.

ーMis padres compartían habitación muy pocas veces y trabajaban casi todo el tiempo, si durante el embarazo eran igual, es entendible que nadie notara que Kagura no estaba embarazada ーrespondió Wakatoshi ladeando un poco la cabeza.

ーSi, y nosotros no estábamos aquí y las veces que Rei insistió en volver Kagura le decía que no hacía falta, que mejor siguiéramos con nuestra búsqueda… volvimos cuando Wakatoshi nació y al llegar aquí ya estaban en la casa…

ーQue triste ーmurmuró Satori, interrumpiendo a Mitsuru y llamando la atención de ambos hombresー... creo que entiendo un poco por que es así, nunca tuvo un hijo, más bien, nunca llevo a alguien en su interior, no sintió como esa vida crecía dentro de ella con su esfuerzo y cuidado… el vacío que nos queda cuando damos a luz, vacío que solo puede ser llenado al sostener entre tus brazos ese cuerpito tan pequeño y frágil… ella jamás sintió nada de eso…

ーAmor ーsusurró el castaño pasando su mano por los hombros del doncelー... no hay nada que la justifique… hizo algo horrible y no fue por amor, por que si me hubiera querido aunque sea un poquito no hubiera sido la madre terrible que fue y es.

ーSatori, tu lo ves de otra forma, pero es evidente que en algo fallamos y creamos un monstruo sin sentimientos al que lo único que le interesa es el dinero y el poder…

Las palabras de Mitsuru resonaron en el lugar y por un momento solo hubo silencio, era como si ya ninguno supiera qué decir. Wakatoshi recordaba que kagura siempre había sido mandona, le gustaba que se hiciera lo que ella quería, trabajaba mucho y a penas si tenía tiempo para él, siempre estuvo con su padre o con alguna niñera, pero a su madre con suerte la veía durante la cena y los fines de semana, cuando no viajaba por negocios. Mitsuru seguía lamentándose internamente, era muy difícil creer que su hija haya hecho todo aquello, pero las evidencias no mentían. Y Satori inevitablemente se encontró pensando que para él hubiera sido imposible hacer todo lo que esa mujer hizo… tienes que ser un verdadero psicópata para hacer algo así y seguir tu vida como si nada.

De repente unos pasos presuroso y una tenue risa llamó la atención del pelirrojo quien inmediatamente miró hacia la entrada de aquella sala y vio a su pequeño acercarse con un violín entre sus manos.

ーMamá, mamá mira ーdijo el niño, muy alegre extendiendo el violín al doncelー, la abuela dice que me enseñara a tocarlo… ¿puedo, puedo, puedo?

ー¿Si es lo que tu quieres? ーindagó Satori mirando de reojo al niño, quien inmediatamente asintió repetidas vecesー, por supuesto.

ーFuimos a la sala de música, toque para él y le gusto, así que si no te molesta y él quiere puedo enseñarle ーdijo Rei acercándose a Satori, quien asintió con una sonrisa, la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa antes de centrar sus ojos en su esposoー, bien, si ya terminaron vamos a cenar ーesas palabras no fueron pregunta, más bien una orden.

ーSi, ya le conte todo a Wakatoshi…

ー¿Le dijiste lo de la empresa? ーpreguntó Rei centrándose ahora en su nieto.

ー¿Finalmente me sacaron o… qué? ーdijo el castaño mirando a sus abuelos, con todo lo que le acababan de contar realmente se había olvidado del conflicto que había en la empresa por sacarlo de su puesto.

ー¡Claro que no! ーse apresuró a decir Rei.

ーSabes que las acciones estaban divididas en partes iguales entre nosotros y nuestras hijas, tu estas manejando las acciones de tu abuela y parte de las mías… y las acciones que Kikyo las manejo yo, motivo por el que tu madre siempre se molesta… Bien, en este momento esas acciones son legalmente tuyas ーdijo Mitsuru como si nadaー, ademas tu abuela y yo te estamos entregando la mitad de nuestras acciones en este momento, la mitad de ellas pertenecen a Taichi y tu las manejaras hasta que él sea mayor de edad… por lo tanto eres el accionista mayoritario en este momento, y tienes nuestro apoyo en cualquier decisión que quieres tomar… si quieres pedir la destitución de Kagura del consejo puedes hacerlo…

ー¿Qué dirá cuando se entere?

ーEn serio crees que tendrá algo para decir cuando le diga todas sus verdades en la cara… conociendola comenzará a pensar en cómo librarse de los problemas legales que le caerán encima ーrespondió Mitsuru sin darle mucha importancia, mientras comenzaba a caminar para dirigirse al comedor.

Taichi, que no comprendía de qué hablaban solo tomó la mano de su abuela y se dejó guiar. Satori miró a Wakatoshi, que lucía algo confundido, acarició su mejilla y dejó un corto beso en sus labios, luego sonrió antes de murmurar…

ーTodo estará bien, somos una familia, estaremos siempre contigo.

ーGracias ーsusurró el castaño sobre los labios de Satori, antes de apoderarse de su boca en un beso un poco más demandante.

0-1-2-3-4

"ーSuga… tienes que ir pensando en decirle la verdad a Shoyo.

ーIwaizumi… no.. no puedes pedirme eso… no… no sé cómo hacerlo ーdijo con dificultad el peligris.

ーSé que es difícil, pero creo que es mejor que se entere por ti y no por otros… sabes que ellos podrían acercarse en cualquier momento y decirle la verdad…"

Las palabras de Iwaizumi, llevaban dos días resonando en la cabeza de Suga y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

ーSuga… Suga

La voz de Daichi lo devolvió a la realidad. Desvió su vista de la pantalla de su computadora que mostraba apenas dos párrafos escritos, a ese ritmo no iba a terminar jamás su novela. Miro hacia la puerta del estudio y se encontró con Daichi que se acercaba a él con una mirada que demostraba preocupación.

ーLo siento, estaba…

ーSi, lo sé, pensando en como decir la verdad ーsusurró Daichi abrazando por la espalda al doncel, quien se mantenía sentado. Suga asintió y acarició suavemente el brazo del pelinegro que ahora estaba sobre su pechoー... no has hecho más que pensar en eso, desde que Iwa llamó.

ーDaichi, tengo miedo… ¿y si termina odiándome?

ーAmor, Shoyo jamás podría odiarte, ese niño te ama demasiado y está preocupado por ti, igual que todos ーrespondió el pelinegro mirándolo con una expresión algo seria, para que el doncel comprenda que hablaba muy en serioー... además debes recordar que tienes a un montón de personas que te quieren y que te ayudaremos en lo que sea.

ーGracias ーmurmuró el peligris antes de girarse un poco para besar los labios del pelinegroー, eres maravilloso… gracias por dejarme tu estudio mientras tú cuidabas a los niños ーagregó al terminar el beso.

ーCuando quieras, despues de todo tu siempre los cuidas…

ー¿Me ayudas a decirle? ーpreguntó repentinamente Suga consiguiendo una mirada algo sorprendida del pelinegro, quien realmente no se esperaba esoー... solo quiero que estés conmigo cuando le diga.

ーClaro que sí… ¿cuando le quieres decir?

ー¿Puede ser ahora? Asi ya dejo de pensar en esto ーDaichi solo asintió y sin más el peligris sujetó la mano del pelinegro y lo guió hacia la sala, donde los dos niños jugaban creando una ciudad con bloquesー... al mal paso darle prisa ーsusurró para sí mismo y centró sus ojos en su pequeño pelinaranja que en ese momento discutía con Tobio por que al parecer el edificio que estaba haciendo no debería ser así. Suga sonrió y apretando un poco más la mano de Daichi llamó al niñoー. Pajarito ¿puedes venir un momento? ーla pareja se sentó en uno de los sillones y Shoyo los miró con algo de curiosidad antes de acercarse a su mamá, quien parecía bastante nervioso. Suga dio unos golpecitos en el sillón, entre él y Daichi, para que el niño se siente, cosa que este hizo sin decir nada, el peligris miró a Shoyo y luego nuevamente al pelinegro y finalmente con un suspiro dijoー... Daichi, vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero… ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

ーClaro ーrespondió con una sonrisa, antes de centrar sus ojos en su hijo que seguía amontonando bloquesー… Tobio ven, tienes que ducharte.

El niño miró a su padre y soltando un suspiro tiró al piso los bloques que tenía en las manos y se acercó para tomar la mano de su padre. Así ambos pelinegros salieron de la sala rumbo al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Suga volvió a encontrarse con esos ojitos color caramelo que lo veían algo preocupados. Acarició la mejilla del niño y soltó un lento suspiro para intentar calmar esa operación que sentía en el interior.

ーShoyo… tu sabes que yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho ーel pequeño asintió y sujetó la mano del doncel que seguía en su mejilla.

ーYo también te amo mucho, mucho, mucho mamá ーmurmuró el niño antes de regalarle una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

ーBebé tengo que decirte algo muy importante… recuerdas que hablamos sobre las familias, los bebés y las mamás ーel niño asintió.

ーLos bebés crecen en la panza de la mamá...

ーSi, así es, pero a veces las mamás eligen a los bebés ーacotó Suga consiguiendo que el niño lo mire con verdadera confusiónー, pajarito, yo soy tu mamá porque te amo, desde que supe que existías… yo no te lleve en mi vientre pero te cuide y te ame desde que naciste… soy tu mamá porque yo te elegí como mi hijo… tu tienes otra mamá que es la que te llevó en su vientre y te trajo al mundo…

ーSi tengo otra mamá… ¿por que nunca la vi? ¿nunca vino a verme? ¿no sabe dónde vivimos?ーpreguntó el pequeño inflando un poco los cachetes.

ーEs que tu mamá no estaba bien… ella ha tenido problemas…

ーY… ¿La conoceré?

ーElla... volvió con tu papá y ellos dicen que quieren verte y que vayas con ellos ーmurmuró Suga sin poder evitar una expresión de tristeza. El niño se sintió mal al ver como Suga intentaba ocultar su tristeza tras una sonrisa falsa, allí algo no estaba bien si eso hacía triste a su MamaSuga.

ー¿Eso… es bueno?... ¿A donde quieren que vaya?

ーQuieren que vivas con ellos…

ー¿Y nos mudaremos con ellos? ーpreguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el pequeño pelinaranja.

ーNo… bebé... ellos te… qui... quieren solo a... ti ーdijo el peligris con mucha dificultad sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, e inmediatamente sintió las manitos de Shoyo en sus mejillas.

ーPero tu eres mi mamá, no quiero ir sin ti y... no sé si quiero otra mamá ーmurmuró el niño parándose sobre el sillón y abrazando a Suga, quien inmediatamente envolvió aquel cuerpito con sus brazosー... no quiero que te alejen de mi, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho

ーYo tambien te amo mi pajarito… te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no nos separen.

Sintió al niño abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, y volvió a rogar para que no se lo quitaran, en verdad no sabría que hacer sin su pajarito.

Tobio estaba dentro de la bañera mientras su padre preparaba la toalla para sacarlo del agua y secarlo.

ーPapá ¿qué le sucede a Suga? ーpreguntó el pequeño luego de dudar bastante.

Daichi miró al niño y pensando que responder lo sacó del agua y lo envolvió en la toalla.

ーSuga está algo preocupado por problemas de adultos…

ー¿Como los tuyos con mamá?

ーSi… puede decirse que es algo así… ¿por que te preocupa eso Chiky?

ーPor que a Shoyo también le preocupa… además si Suga no sonríe tu también te preocupas ーrespondió el pequeño mientras su padre lo secaba.

ーTobio, tu y Shoyo no deben preocuparse por las cosas de los adultos… ¿sabes por qué? porque si ustedes son felices para nosotros es más fácil sobrellevar cualquier cosa.

ーPero…

ーPero nada… los niños deben preocuparse solo por casas de niños ーagregó el pelinegro mayor tocando la punta de la nariz de su hijo con un dedo.

ー¿Entonces debo preocuparme porque el sabado tengo que ir con mamá?

Daichi soltó un suspiro ante aquella pregunta y comenzó a ayudar al pequeño a vestirse.

ーChiky, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, los paseos con tu mamá serán vigilados, así que no volverá a hacer eso de llevarte a su trabajo y si sucede cualquier cosa me llamaran para que vaya por ti ¿si?... tienes que darle una oportunidad ーel pequeño frunció los labios hacia un costado dudando en que decir, sus experiencias con su madre nunca habían sido realmente buenas.

ーPero tu no la quieres…

ーNo, no es que yo no la quiera… solo… me molesta como ha hecho algunas cosas…

ー¿Qué cosas?

ーChiky creo que mejor lo dejamos así, no es un tema para niños ーrespondió finalmente Daichi peinando al niño antes de salir del baño para volver a la sala y encontrarse a Suga y Shoyo abrazados.

 **Otro capítulo, en el que me demore un poco más por el InkTober.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos. Nos leemos.**


	58. De miradas tristes y abrazos

**Mi hijo.**

 **De miradas tristes y abrazos.**

Esa mañana en el preescolar Shoyo estuvo más callado que de costumbre, la maestra y los otros niños no dejaban de verlo y más de uno ya había intentado animarlo y sacarlo a jugar, pero el pequeño pelinaranja no hacía más que negarse. En cuanto salieron al patio Shoyo se sentó a la sombra de uno de los árboles y los otros niños no tardaron nada en sumarse a él, Tadashi llegó arrastrando a Tobio y acompañado por Morisuke, Lev y Taichi, quienes se sentaron alrededor del pelinaranja, el único que se mantuvo a cierta distancia fue Kei.

一Shoyo ¿No vas a decirnos que pasa? 一preguntó Tadashi dudando un poco.

一No quiero otra mamá 一se quejó el pequeño, luego de dudar un momento, inflando un poco los cachetes y ganándose una mirada curiosa de sus amigos.

一Tu mamá es genial 一murmuró Tobio.

一¿Como que no quieres otra mamá? 一indagó Kei acercándose con su clásica expresión seria.

一MamaSuga dice que tengo otra mamá, que fue la que me llevó en la panza 一comentó Shoyo bajando la mirada mientras volvía a inflar los cachetes.

一¿Y eso es malo? 一preguntó Taichi algo preocupado por la expresión del pelinaranja.

一Das mamás son benas… ¿do e mejod tened dos? 一dijo Lev con una de sus enormes sonrisas mirando un momento a cada uno de los presentes, ya que él no veía cuál era el problema, pues él es realmente feliz con su nueva mamá Keiji.

一No todas las mamás son buenas 一acotó Tobio antes de centrar sus azules ojos en el triste rostro de Shoyo.

一MamaSuga esta triste… quieren separarnos 一murmuró el pelinaranja.

一¡¿Qué?! 一exclamaron los otros niños al unísono.

一Eso no puede ser Suga es tu mamá no pueden 一se quejó Tadashi acercándose más al pelinaranja.

一… MamaSuga dice que no los va a dejar… pero 一los ojitos de Shoyo comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su labio inferior a temblar impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

一Es verdad tío Suga no los dejará 一murmuró Tadashi abrazando al pequeño pelinaranja.

一Y papá tampoco los dejara 一agregó Tobio también abrazando a Shoyo一… nadie va a alejarte de nosotros 一de repente Shoyo se tapó la boca con ambas manos y luego de darles un vistazo a todos habló...

一MamaSuga dijo que no dijera nada 一murmuró el pequeño pelinaranja, obteniendo una sonrisa y un abrazo de Tadashi. Un instante después los niños fueron llamados por su maestra para entrar nuevamente al salón.

0-1-2-3-4

Asahi metió a Tadashi en la dañera y lo vio apretar varias veces su patito de goma, antes de comenzar a lavarle el cabello.

一Dashi… ¿pasó algo hijo? 一preguntó luego de dudar un poco, pues desde que lo recogió en el preescolar había notado a su pequeño algo triste, no era extremo, pero si ya lo había vista en varias ocasiones suspirar y mirar con tristeza a su alrededor y eso le preocupaba, su niño podría ser algo tímido y retraído en ocasiones pero siempre se lo notaba feliz. El pequeño dudó un poco y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a apretar su pato para que este escupiera agua. Asahi soltó un suspiro y murmuró一... cierra los ojos…

El niño cerró sus ojitos con fuerza y un instante después sintió el agua tibia cayendo en su cabeza y llevandose la espuma. Una vez que ya no había más espuma Asahi secó el rostro del niño e hizo que lo mirara.

一Dashi, cielo, sé que algo te tiene triste, se nota… puedes decirme y veremos que hacer… ¿o quieres que mamá también se preocupe?

Tadashi se mordió el labio inferior, esquivó un momento la mirada de su padre y luego de soltar un suspiro volvió a mirar a su padre y murmuró…

一¿Se van a llevar a Shoyo?

Asahi miró a su pequeño algo sorprendido y comprendió porque su niño se veía triste, pues prácticamente se había criado junto al pelinaranja, eran como hermanos y para su pecoso sería terrible que se llevaran a Shoyo.

一¿Shoyo te contó lo de su mamá? 一Tadashi asintió haciendo puchero mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a humedecerse一... cielo, no sabemos qué va a suceder todavía… pero tío Suga hará todo lo posible para que no se lo lleven… y nosotros tenemos que ayudarlos… tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para estar bien, para animarlos y que ellos no estén tristes 一el pequeño pecoso dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro Asahi quitó una lágrima que comenzaba a caer por la mejilla del niño一... No llores Dashi, hay que pensar que todo estará bien… Ya sé, ¿te parece si llamamos al tío Suga y le pedimos permiso para que mañana Shoyo pase el día con nosotros? Visitaremos a los abuelos 一inmediatamente el pequeño amplió su sonrisa y ahora sí se veía realmente feliz mientras asentía con la cabeza antes de acercarse más a su padre y dejar un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

0-1-2-3-4

Aquella tarde había sido algo extraña para Tobio, pues no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo con su madre, sobre todo con ella ocupándose de él.

Su madre y otra señora habían ido por él a la tarde, fueron a un parque donde su madre jugó con él, tomaron un helado y pasearon por un largo rato, mientras la señora los miraba y tomaba notas cada tanto, luego se encontraron con Sadayuki en una cafetería y ahora ellos charlaban con la señora mientras él tomaba una malteada de chocolate con un trozo de tarta que su madre había escogido para él, ignorando el hecho de que él quería galletas, pero no se quejo porque nunca había probado ese tipo de tarta, tenía una masa delgada una gran cantidad de relleno, que él no sabía si era crema o mousse y estaba bañada con un polvo marrón que parecía cacao, pero que definitivamente no sabía a chocolate. El pequeño pelinegro seguía intentando adivinar qué era ese polvo marrón cuando su madre llamó su atención.

一Tobio mi rey, se nota que te gustó, pero come despacio te va a hacer mal 一Yui mostraba una sonrisa encantadora, pero el niño apenas si la miró y solo asintió antes de llevarse otra cucharada de esa tarta a la boca一... ahh niños 一exclamó antes de mirar a la mujer que los había acompañado esa tarde一, y dígame señora Yamada ¿usted nos acompañará siempre, hasta que el juez decida quitar la supervisión?

一Si, su caso fue asignado a mi 一respondió la mujer e hizo un momento de silencio al escuchar a Tobio toser, las dos mujeres miraron al niño y cuando esté pareció calmarse agregó一, en raras ocasiones se cambia al observador 一y volvió a detenerse pues Tobio nuevamente estaba tosiendo.

一Mi rey ¿que sucede? 一preguntó Yui acariciando la espalda del niño.

Tobio había dejado de toser, pero ahora su respiración estaba algo agitada, el niño llevó las manos a su garganta y de repente comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

一¡Se ahoga! 一exclamó la señora Yamada y de inmediato Yui y Sadayuki se pusieron de pie para asistir al pequeño que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

La pequeña cafetería se revolucionó y más de una persona se acercó intentando ayudar mientras esperaban la ambulancia.

Unos minutos después Tobio era ingresado en una clínica y a Yui le temblaron las manos cuando tomó el teléfono para llamar a Daichi.

0-1-2-3-4

Era sábado por la tarde, casi noche y Futakuchi Kenji sentía los nervios recorrer su cuerpo mientras observaba aquel traje, que Aone le había regalado hacía unos días, extendido sobre su cama, mientras paseaba en su habitación usando solo boxer y medias. Cualquier cosa parecía más importante que vestirse, incluso reacomodar el botiquín de su baño parecía más importante que vestirse para esa fiesta a la que tenía que ir con Aone.

El sonido de su teléfono lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y dejando la pasta de dientes nuevamente en su lugar, volvió a la habitación y tomó su celular que estaba cargando sobre su mesita de noche, vió la imagen de Himuro en la pantalla y desconectando el cargador atendió.

一Himuro.

一Hola Kenji, ¿como estas? ¿ya listo para la fiesta? 一el castaño escuchó la suave risa de su amigo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

一Te encanta mi sufrimiento 一murmuró antes de recostarse en la cama y volver a centrar sus ojos en aquel traje, mientras escuchaba ahora más fuerte la risa del pelinegro一... te odio… se nota que no eres tu el que tiene que ir a un lugar donde sabes que más de una persona te odia.

一Ahhh pobre de ti, alma en pena… solo deja de quejarte y termina de acomodarte que conociendote todavía debes de estar a las vueltas…

一¡Claro que no! 一se apresuró a decir el castaño.

一Solo vistete y te veré en la fiesta…

一Que ya estoy… momento… ¿Qué?

一Te veré en la fiesta, me invitaron y al igual que tu no pude decir que no… así que aunque haya personas que te odien tendrás a Aone que te ama y a mi, que te ayudare si es necesario… ya vinieron por mí, nos vemos 一y diciendo eso el pelinegro terminó la llamada sin darle tiempo a Kenji de agregar nada.

El castaño dejó el celular sobre la cama y con pocas ganas volvió a ponerse de pie y se puso la camisa, pero en cuando estaba por prender los botones unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, miró la hora y al instante supo que ese tenía que ser Aone, pues el albino era una de las personas más puntuales que conocía, así que como estaba atravesó el departamento y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Aone enfundado en un elegante traje negro, los grises ojos del albino recorrieron el cuerpo del castaño de pies a cabeza y sus pálidas mejillas mostraron un ligero tono rosa al verlo semidesnudo y algo despeinado, y Kenji no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, ese hombre en verdad se veia lindo así.

一No recuerdo que te hayas sonrojado cuando me viste completamente desnudo 一murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona antes de ponerse de puntitas y dejar un corto beso en los labios de Aone, para luego arrastrarlo al interior del departamento sujetándolo por la solapa del saco.

一No esperaba que me recibieras así 一respondió el albino sujetando al doncel por la cintura一... creí que ya estarías listo 一agregó paseando sus manos por la espalda del castaño antes de apoderarse de su boca en un beso más intenso que el anterior.

一Perdona, me distraje con otra cosa y se me hizo tarde 一dijo Kenji sintiendo como las manos de Aone bajaban hasta su trasero一... Takanobu si sigues así dudo que vayamos a la fiesta 一susurró dándole una mirada picara al albino, quien dejo otro corto beso en los labios de Kenji antes de separarse de él. Kenji soltó un suspiro y agregó antes de volver a su habitación一... vuelvo en un momento.

Quince minutos después ambos se encontraban en el auto rumbo al hotel donde se haría la fiesta y Kenji no dejo de hablar en todo el camino, sobre cualquier cosa que llegaba a su mente, lo que dejó en evidencia que estaba bastante nervioso, pero cuando estaban a unas pocas calles de su destino, se calló y su mirada se centró en la ventanilla, de repente sintió que Aone sujetaba su mano y entonces centró sus ojos en el albino.

一Tranquilo, no va a suceder nada, nadie se va a atrever a hacer algo que pueda arruinar la fiesta de mi abuelo, cualquier cosa antes que ofenderlo… ¿por qué crees que te pedí que me acompañes?

一¿Por qué quieres hacerme sufrir? 一murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa tenue.

一Jamás haría eso… e insistí en que me acompañes por que mi abuelo me pidió que venga y me vuelve loco si estoy solo 一dijo el albino e hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de su pareja.

Futakuchi soltó un suspiro quería replicar pero le era difícil, pues comprendía a Aone y era evidente que en cierta forma ambos se sentían igual, así que sonrió, soltó un suspiro y dejó un corto beso en la mejilla de su osito polar.

0-1-2-3-4

Bokuto soltó un ronquido y Akaashi sonrió al verlo dormido en el sillon. Ese día había sido largo y cansador para todos pero sobre todo para Kōtarō, el partido fue difícil pero ganaron gracias a su participación, Lev y Keiji alentaron durante todo el partido. Cenaron entre risas y comentarios del partido y luego decidieron ver una película.

Y ahora Akaashi estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala junto a Bokuto, que se había dormido y roncaba, y a Lev quien comenzaba a cabecear.

一Lev, ven, vamos a la cama 一murmuró Akaashi levantando al niño, quien inmediatamente se abrazó tipo koala al doncel, y salió de la sala tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Entró en la habitación junto a la suya, la cual habían arreglado para la comodidad del pequeño, lo dejó en la cama , sacó el pijama de debajo de la almohada y lo ayudó a cambiarse, pues parecía que el niño caería desmayado por el sueño en cualquier momento.

一¿Mama ti quera qui? 一preguntó un adormilado Lev, metiéndose en la cama y acomodándose hacia el borde para hacerle lugar a Akaashi para que se acueste con él, cosa que el doncel hizo sin dudar, pues ya era casi una costumbre acostarse con el niño hasta que este se duerme.

Akaashi acomodo a Kota, el gato de peluche verde, en medio de ellos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del niño, cosa que había descubierto ayudaba a Lev a dormir.

一Kashe e mi mama… net, my sobirayemsya otdelit' (no, nos van a separar) 一dijo el niño intentando ver a Akaashi pero le estaba resultando difícil mantener los ojitos abiertos.

一Claro que sí, yo seré tu mamá y nadie va a cambiar eso 一murmuró Akaashi antes de dejar un beso en la frente del niño, quien sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del doncel, acariciando la barriga de este que cada día se notaba más.

一E lino tened una mama 一susurró Lev antes de caer dormido.

一Es lindo ser mamá 一agregó el doncel acariciando la espalda del niño mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del calor y la sensación de alegría que le brindaba aquel niño.

0-1-2-3-4

Suga apretaba la mano de Daichi, le daba miedo soltarlo, se notaba que el pelinegro estaba más que molesto con su ex y demasiado preocupado por su niño, en verdad temía que si lo soltaba este intentara matar a aquella mujer que parecía bastante preocupada sentada junto a Sadayuki y su abogado en unas sillas a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos.

一Tranquilo, va a estar bien 一murmuró Hajime intentando calmar a su primo.

Como Shoyo se había ido con los Azumane, el peligris aceptó pasar el día con Daichi, sobre todo para que el pelinegro no se quedar solo cuando Yui se llevara a Tobio esa tarde. Habían pasado un día muy lindo juntos y estaban empezando a cocinar cuando el teléfono sonó. Luego de atender el rostro del pelinegro se transformó y prácticamente arrastró a Suga hasta el auto, y en el camino llamó a Iwaizumi.

一¿Como puede ser que todavía no nos digan qué sucedió? 一se quejó Daichi poniéndose de pie, en verdad no hacía mucho que esperaban pero para el pelinegro parecía una eternidad.

De repente un doctor se acercó a ellos, inmediatamente Yui se unió a ellos al igual que la señora Yamada que seguí allí observando todo.

一Señor Sawamura, Tobio tuvo un caso de anafilaxia… una reacción alérgica 一el doctor hablaba con voz calmada y los ojos de Daichi inmediatamente se centraron en Yui一… probablemente algo que ingirió provocó que se cerraran sus vías respiratorias ¿Que comió o bebió? ¿Saben si es alérgico a algo?

一Helado de vainilla y chocolate, una malteada de chocolate y una tarta de leche merengada 一respondió Yui algo apresurada intentando recordar si el niño había comido algo más…

一Eres una 一exclamó Daichi y se contuvo antes de continuar一... le diste canela 一Yui retrocedió un paso mientras instintivamente negaba con la cabeza pues los ojos del pelinegro daban miedo en ese momento一 NO DIGAS QUE NO, ES LA ÚNICA COSA A LA QUE TOBIO ES ALÉRGICO…

一Daichi 一dijo Hajime en un tono serio interponiéndose entre su primo y la mujer一. Tranquilo.

一Señor por favor, esta en una clínica… Tobio esta bien, ya lo estabilizamos, puede pasar a verlo, lo tendremos en observación unas horas y luego podrán llevarlo a casa 一agregó el doctor antes de retirarse.

一¿Como pudiste? 一murmuró Daichi, mirando con odio a su ex, luego de un momento de silencio一... tu lo sabes, casi lo perdimos cuando tenía dos años, fue cuando descubrimos su alergia 一agregó en el mismo tono suave, era obvio que intentaba contenerse…

一Yo… no… él… no… 一intentó hablar Yui, pero parecia que no podía formar una frase.

一Él no… él no, es un niño Yui nosotros tenemos que vigilar esas cosas… espero que sepas que esto no va a quedar así 一concluyó Daichi antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la habitación donde estaba su pequeño, todavía sin soltar la mano de Suga.

Al entrar en aquella habitación vieron a Tobio en la cama con una mascara de oxigeno, se notaban sus labios hinchados, al igual que los ojos por haber llorado, y era evidente que todavía le costaba un poco respirar. La enfermera los miró y al notar la preocupación de aquella pareja, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

一¿Son los padres? 一preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta一... este mejor, todavía le cuesta un poquito respirar, la inflamación se está yendo, lo tendremos un rato más con el respirador… los dejo solos, cualquier cosa con el botón me llaman 一y diciendo esa la mujer salió de la habitación.

Tobio estiró su mano hacia su padre e inmediatamente Daichi abrazó a su pequeño, con mucho cuidado.

一Ya estoy aquí, estarás bien Chiky 一susurró antes de dejar un beso en la frente del niño.

一Me duele 一se quejó el niño en un tono, que apenas se escuchó por la máscara, muy suave y algo rasposo, lo que delataba que su garganta no estaba muy bien.

一Es normal, ya va a pasar 一murmuró Suga acariciando la cabeza del niño, quien solo se quejó y les dio una mirada algo triste antes de volver a recostarse en la cama.

 **sé que me demoré bastante pero he estado ocupada.**

 **Como siempre esperó que les guste.**

 **Saludos**


	59. Hanna

**Mí hijo.**

 **Hanna**

Ese sábado por la mañana, los Azumane pasaron por Shoyo y luego de una despedida con muchos abrazos y besos, se encaminaron hacia aquel pequeño pueblo que los padres de Asahi habían elegido para vivir y quitarse el cansancio de aquella ajetreada ciudad. Habían comprado aquella casa cuando Asahi era pequeño y con el tiempo se convirtió en una costumbre pasar allí los fines de semana, hasta que finalmente la pareja decidió instalarse allí.

Los dos pequeños cantaron y jugaron durante todo el viaje, mientras Asahi de a ratos jugaba con ellos y hablaba con su esposo, aunque esto último le estaba costando un poco, pues no quería tocar algún tema que incomode a los niños o a su amado doncel. Sabía que a Yu le sucedía algo, el día anterior había vuelto algo extraño luego de visitar a su padre, pero el doncel no quiso hablar de eso.

Luego de poco más de una hora de viaje y un corto paseo por el pueblo llegaron a la enorme casa de los Azumane. En cuanto Asahi abrió la puerta trasera, los dos niños bajaron del vehículo e inmediatamente corrieron hacia Mutsumi que los esperaba con una sonrisa en la entrada de la casa. Asahi con prisa se acercó a Yu y lo abrazó para retenerlo un momento.

一Amor ¿en serio estás bien?... ¿No me dirás que sucede? 一preguntó algo preocupado el más alto acariciando la mejilla del doncel.

一Si amor, esta todo bien…

一¿Seguro? por que no parece 一agregó Asahi con una sonrisa.

一Si… no te preocupes, solo pensaba en todo lo que está pasando… mi padre, Suga, lo de Chikara y Ryu 一respondió el doncel, sabiendo que si no lo hacia solo lograría que su esposo se preocupe aún más y no solo él, de seguro su pequeño también.

一Yū, sé que quieres ayudar, pero hay cosas en las que solo podemos acompañar 一murmuró el castaño más alto一... a Suga lo acompañaremos como siempre y si podemos hacer algo por él lo haremos… con tu padre es más o menos lo mismo solo podemos acompañarlo y esperar lo mejor… ¿todavía te molesta que no quiera que lleves a Tadashi?

一Un poco 一murmuró el doncel inflando un poco los cachetes.

一Bueno en eso concuerdo con tu padre… Dashi es pequeño, y no creo que sea bueno qe vea a su abuelo en ese estado… solo deja que tu padre se recupere un poco y ya veras como te va a pedir que se lo lleves nuevamente… en cuanto a Chikara ya te dije, deja que él lo solucione 一concluyó Asahi antes de dejar un beso en la frente del doncel.

一Ya lo sé… pero podemos darle un empujoncito para que sea más rápido… sabes Ryu está buscando un lugar donde vivir… no pensé que seria tan dificil encontrar un lugar decente que no se vaya tanto de presupuesto… creo que necesita un nuevo trabajo 一comentó Noya dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

一Bueno… siempre podemos darle un trabajo en uno de nuestros centros comerciales, siempre se necesita personal de seguridad 一dijo Asahi y el brillo en los ojos de su esposo le hizo saber que acababa de hacer lo que él quería. El castaño más alto suspiró y agregó一... en cuanto a la casa podrías hablar con Satori, tiene una casa que no está ocupando y dudo que la vuelva a ocupar, por lo que nos contó, Wakatoshi está desesperado por que se vayan a vivir con él.

一Eres un genio amor 一exclamó el doncel jalando a su esposo para que se acercara un poco más y así poder apoderarse de su boca.

一Mamá, mamá / Tío, tío 一las voces de ambos niños llamaron la atención de la pareja, e inmediatamente los vieron acercarse corriendo, seguidos por los dos golden retriever de la casa y Mutsumi que venia un poco más atras.

一¿Qué sucede? 一preguntó el doncel sintiendo como su esposo lo abrazaba por la espalda.

一¿Podemos ir con el abuelo Mumi? 一preguntó Tadashi algo agitado por haber corrido desde el interior de la casa hasta donde estaban ellos.

一¿A dónde?

一Buen día 一saludó Mutsumi一. Tengo que ir por algunas cosas al mercado 一dijo el doncel regordete acercándose a ellos para abrazar a su hijo y al doncel一, seremos unos cuantos para la cena.

一Hola mamá 一saludó Asahi一... ¿vendrá alguien más?

一Hola Mumi 一dijo Noya con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del otro doncel.

一Hola cielo 一saludó Mutsumi devolviendo el beso a Noya antes de mirar a su hijo一… si tenemos otros invitados, y estoy seguro que te va a agradar… ¿Yū, quieres venir conmigo y los niños a hacer unas compras?

一Claro 一respondió Noya antes de separarse de su esposo y tenderle la mano a los niños para comenzar a caminar junto a Mutsumi.

一Amor… controlense con los dulces, no quiero a nadie descompuesto 一dijo Asahi antes de que se alejaran demasiado y como respuesta solo obtuvo unas risas… y soltando un suspiro de resignación Asahi sacó el poco equipaje que tenian en el auto y se encaminó hacia la casa.

0-1-2-3-4

Ennoshita esperó a que Hanna cierre el café, ya era tarde, habían tenido un día bastante agitado con personas entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo, pero eso los hacía felices pues era evidente que a las personas les gustaba todo lo que preparaban.

El doncel miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro, desde que Ryu se enteró del embarazo, pasaba todos los días por allí, para verlo aunque sea un momento, aunque a diferencia de otras veces se mantenía a cierta distancia… pero hoy no sabía si sentirse aliviado o no, pues Tanaka no estaba allí, como los días anteriores.

一Chikara… ¿vamos? 一la voz de Hanna lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y al voltear a verla se encontró con la encantadora sonrisa de esa mujer.

一Claro…

一¿Te preocupa que hoy no vino? 一preguntó la mujer tomando del brazo al doncel y comenzando a caminar.

一No… bueno sí un poco 一respondió el doncel dibujando una pequeña sonrisa algo triste en su rostro.

一Cielo recuerda lo que dijo Yū… Creo que Tanaka en verdad lo está intentando es una gran diferencia a lo que era antes, ahora pasa más desapercibido…

一Lo sé… cómo no notarlo con el escándalo que solía hacer 一murmuró Chikara recordando algunas de las escenas que el rapado le había hecho hace tiempo.

Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino. Hanna condujo hasta su nuevo departamento, el cual había comprado esa semana, pues estaba completamente decidida a quedarse allí por bastante tiempo. Esa noche Chikara cenaria y se quedaría con ella, pues según la mujer tenían que hablar de algo muy importante.

En cuanto llegaron Hanna empezó a cocinar y no pudo evitar que Ennoshita la ayudara, ya que el doncel la amenazó con irse si no lo dejaba ayudar. Cocinaron y cenaron hablando del café y de las visitas que el doncel había hecho al médico en esa semana.

一Ya te lo dije Hanna no tienes que preocuparte, casi no hago nada en el trabajo y el doctor dice que está todo bien, aunque debo intentar evitar el estrés… ahh el lunes tengo turno para hacerme una ecografia… y me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría acompañarme? 一el doncel murmuró la pregunta, sabía que estaban ocupados en el café, pues hace muy poco que abrieron y no quería ser una molestia para Hanna, pero a su vez deseaba que ella lo acompañara pues Hanna era una figura materna para él.

一Chikara, claro que te acompañaré, nada me haría más feliz 一respondió Hanna con una enorme sonrisa antes de acercarse al doncel y dejar un beso en su mejilla.

一Gracias Hanna… ¿y finalmente de qué querías hablarme?

一Bien, antes de tocar ese tema quiero contarte sobre el amor de mi vida 一dijo la mujer y Chikara no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de curiosidad, siempre le había llamado la atención que una mujer tan amable, bella y maravillosa como Hanna estuviera sola一... él era una persona maravillosa, lo conocí gracias a mi hermano, eran compañeros en la universidad, no se llevaban del todo bien, es más cada dos por tres chocaban y terminaban discutiendo, pero en una de las materias más importantes les tocó hacer un trabajo en grupo y gracias a eso lo conocí, porque aunque íbamos a la misma universidad jamás nos habíamos visto, él estaba en ultimo año y yo en segundo… eran seis personas en el grupo y empezaron a trabajar en casa…

"La castaña volvió a acomodar aquel mechón rubio tras su oreja, abrió la puerta de la casa y antes de entrar volvió a levantar aquellas bolsas repletas de mercadería, sus padres volverían ese fin de semana y ella quería hacer un pastel nuevo y único para su madre. Pasó por la sala sin prestar mucha atención, quería ir directo a la cocina y sacar a los empleados de allí para poder trabajar en paz, pero una voz hizo que se detenga antes de atravesar toda la sala.

一Hanna ¿no saludas? 一la joven se detuvo y se volteo hacia su hermano dispuesta a preguntarle qué le sucedía pues por lo general a él no le importaban esas cosas y generalmente la ignoraba, pero se detuvo y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que Takano no estaba solo.

一Lo siento iba distraída, buenas tardes 一saludó la castaña dando un rápido vistazo a los cinco jóvenes que acompañaban a su hermano, dos mujeres, una de ellas la novia de Takano en ese momento y tres hombres, dos de ellos amigos de la infancia, de los dueños de casa.

一Fujita, Ishida 一dijo Takano señalando primero a la mujer y luego al hombre que la castaña no conocía一... ella es mi hermana menor Nishinoya Hanna.

La fémina mostró una sonrisa a modo de saludo y el joven, luego de mirarla un momento a detalle, movió sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

一Hanny, te extrañé amor mío 一saludó el mejor amigo de su hermano acercándose y abrazándola por sorpresa, haciendo que la joven casi tirara sus bolsas一… preparaste algo rico para nosotros.

一¡Matt! Ya te lo dije jamás volveré a preparar algo para ti 一exclamó la castaña moviéndose para zafarse del agarre.

一Matt, solo dejala 一la voz seria de Takano hizo que el rubio soltara a Hanna y esta provecho el momento para huir hacia la cocina一, tenías una oportunidad y la arruinaste ya rindete… 一aquellas palabras de su hermano fue lo último que Hanna escuchó antes de entrar en la cocina.

Luego de un rato su nuevo pastel estaba en el horno y ahora la castaña preparaba las cosas para terminar dicho pastel, cuando de repente las voces comenzaron a llegar más fuerte hasta ella, era evidente que su hermano discutía con alguien, luego de un momento las cosas parecieron calmarse , por lo que Hanna no le dió demasiada importancia y siguió con lo suyo. Estaba probando la jalea de fresas que acababa de sacar del fuego cuando tuvo esa extraña sensación de que la observaban, dejó la sartén sobre la mesada de marmol y sacándose la cuchara de la boca, volteó hacia la derecha dispuesta a sacar a Matt de la cocina.

一Ya te dije que… 一comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al encontrarse con aquel pelinegro de cabello desordenado y ojos verdes que se habían centrado en ella y la veían desde la otra punta de la mesada, a pocos pasos de la entrada. Por un momento Hanna comenzó a sentirse extraña, no había notado lo lindo que era ese hombre一... ¿qué haces aquí? 一susurró antes de desviar su mirada nuevamente a su jalea, pues sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y definitivamente no quería que aquel sexy joven la viera así.

一Necesitaba salir de ahí y vine por algo de agua 一dijo acercándose a la castaña.

Hanna dejo lo que hacía, tomó un vaso de una alacena y luego de llenarlo de agua se lo ofreció al joven que por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarla.

一Toma… Ishi...da… ¿no?

一Gracias 一susurró él tomando el vaso y rozando los dedos de la castaña en el proceso一... si, Ishida, pero tu puedes decirme Yuuto 一agregó dibujando una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, que provocó que Hanna se pusiera completamente roja一... eso huele delicioso, ¿puedo probar? 一continuó sin quitar su sonrisa. Hanna tomó una cuchara y levantó un poco de jalea, la cual sopló antes de acercarla a la boca del joven, quien sin dudar dejó que la cuchara entrara en su boca y fuera retirada delicadamente por la joven.

Hanna sonrió al ver la expresión de Yuuto que demostraba que le había gustado.

一¿Te gustó? 一preguntó la castaña volviendo a meter la cuchara en la jalea y luego se la llevó a la boca para saborear las fresas nuevamente.

一¿Puedo probar otra vez?

Hanna sonrió y solo asintió ante la pregunta, pero cuando volvió a meter la cuchara en la jalea sintió la mano de Yuuto acariciando su mejilla y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su boca había caído a merced de aquellos dulces y suaves labios, y pronto su lengua se encontró danzando con la contraria compartiendo la dulzura que la jalea había dejado en ambas. Hanna no supo porque, pero había seguido aquel beso y en verdad le había gustado tanto que se sintió algo decepcionada cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

一En verdad deliciosa 一susurró Yuuto sin separarse demasiado de la castaña que ahora no podía despegar sus ojos de él.

一Oye ¿estás fabricando el vaso o que mier...? 一la voz de Matt llamó la atención de la pareja一... rayos… ¡estás muerto!..."

… no llegaron a pelearse ese día porque la novia de mi hermano y yo nos interpusimos 一comentó Hanna con una enorme sonrisa por el recuerdo que acababa de tener一. Takano puso el grito en el cielo y obviamente me prohibió acercarme a él, a lo que obviamente no hice caso, luego intento que nuestro padre interviniera pero eso no salió como esperaba porque Yuuto era sobrino de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre… finalmente Takano se rindió pero de todas formas seguía chocando cada tanto con Yuuto. Takano se casó con Momoi y se mudaron a inglaterra.Tuvimos un noviazgo de casi cinco años, hasta que finalmente me pidió que me case con él, estaba realmente feliz y a los pocos días me enteré que iba a ser tía, no entraba en mi de tanta felicidad 一Hanna hizo un momento de silencio y Chikara pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, inmediatamente sujetó la mano de la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella continuó一... fue un accidente de tránsito en su despedida de soltero… sentí que mi corazón se partió en un millón de pedazos ese día, mi mundo se deshizo y ya no podía ni sonreír 一murmuró la castaña con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas…

一Hanna no hacía falta que me contaras si te hace mal 一 susurró Ennoshita abrazando a la mujer.

一Takano me llevó con él y Yu fue lo que me salvó… con el tiempo decidí volver y enfocarme en lo positivo, a él le encantaban mis pasteles, galletas y demás… siempre decía a modo de broma que teníamos que dejar nuestros aburridos trabajos en las empresas y poner una cafetería él haría el café y yo todo lo dulce, siempre que decía eso pasabamos horas hablando de cómo sería… decidí que sería lo mejor para mi y ocupe mi vida en eso… intenté rehacer mi vida amorosa, pero por alguna razón nada funcionaba y solo me resigne 一dijo Hanna separándose un poco de Ennoshita para poder verlo a los ojos y acariciar su mejilla一... lo siento tanto, si hubiera sabido lo que sucedió te hubiera traído conmigo 一Chikara hizo una expresión que evidenciaba que no entendía a qué se refería la mujer一, Yuuto te adoraba… ¿el nombre Yuuto Ishida no te dice nada?... aunque no sé si tus abuelos te hablaron de él… después de todo 一agregó pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de duda del doncel…

一Era amigo de mi padre… murieron juntos 一susurró Chikara recordando algunos comentarios de su abuela en las pocas veces que hablaban de su padre.

一Eran mejores amigos, Yuuto era tu padrino, tu padre sería el padrino de nuestra boda y algún día padrino de nuestros hijos… a tu madre nunca le agrade y después de lo sucedido me dejó muy en claro que no quería que me acercara… perdi contacto y nunca supe que te dejó… cuando Suga te trajo conmigo, por un momento, creí que estaba viendo a tu padre, pero tú como todo doncel tienes las facciones más finas.

一Mi abuela decía lo mismo 一dijo chikara con una pequeña sonrisa一... por qué no me dijiste antes.

一No sabia si te habían dicho algo o no… y como Suga me había contado por lo que estabas pasando no podía arriesgarme a que te enojaras y te fueras, tenía que ayudarte como fuera…

一Jamás podría enojarme contigo… ¿Sabes que eres lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido? 一exclamó el doncel antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

一Si mi cielo... y eso me lleva a lo que quería decirte… ¿Quieres ser mi hijo? 一Ennoshita inclinó un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la mujer algo confundido一... me refiero a firmar un papel y que legalmente seas mi hijo y heredero.

0-1-2-3-4-

Los niños jugaban con los dos perros en el jardín, bajo la atenta mirada de Mutsumi y un algo distraído Noya.

一Yū, me dice Momoi que tu padre mejora 一dijo Mutsumi obteniendo la atención del doncel.

一Eso dicen los doctores... pero no se ve muy bien 一murmuró Noya.

一Cielo, la quimioterapia no es fácil de sobrellevar, pero sabemos que tu padre es fuerte y testarudo 一Noya sonrió ante el comentario de Mutsumi.

一Dimelo a mi… nunca encontré a alguien tan testarudo como él

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron hablando un rato más sobre el tema hasta que Takuya y Asahi se acercaron a ellos acompañados por una pareja más o menos de la misma edad de los mayores y un niño que no parecía ser mayor que Tadashi y Shoyo. Todos se saludaron mientras Asahi traía a los dos niños.

一Tadashi, Shoyo, ellos son unos amigos de los abuelos, él es Iwashimizu Sumiaki 一dijo señalando primero al más alto, un doncel rubio de ojos dorados que debía medir casi lo mismo que Asahi, quien inmediatamente les mostró una sonrisa amable a ambos niños一, él es su esposo Gion Kenji 一agregó ahora señalando al hombre más bajo, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, quien solo asintió a modo de saludo一... y él es su nieto, Miyuki Atsushi 一concluyó señalando al niño de cabellos negros algo revueltos y ojos azules que se acercaba a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

一Aww son muy lindos… pero crei que tenian un nieto 一exclamó Iwashimizu mirando a los dueños de casa.

一Si, Tadashi es nuestro hijo, Shoyo es hijo de un amigo 一comentó Noya resaltando el "nuestro," recordaba a aquella pareja, los había visto cuando sus suegros decidieron celebrar su compromiso con Asahi y sobre todo recordaba aquel comentario de que todos pensaban que Asahi terminaría casado con la hija de aquella pareja.

Inmediatamente los niños tomaron las manos del nuevo pelinegro y corrieron para seguir jugando mientras los mayores se acomodaban en aquella mesa de jardín y hablaban de sus cosas.

一Gion ¿Y Mina? no creí que les dejara a Miyuki 一dijo Takuya mirando a su amigo.

一Ni me digas, su esposo es un id…

一¡Gion! 一exclamó Iwashimizu interrumpiendo a su esposo一... ya lo hablamos podría escucharte, no hables mal de su padre.

一En serio no sé qué le vio nuestra hija a ese tipo 一agregó Gion viendo de reojo a su esposo.

一Hasta donde sé, Mina siempre pensó que él era atractivo, aunque siempre se quejaba de que él no parecía notarla… finalmente no sé cómo terminaron juntos 一comentó Asahi como si nada intentando recordar las charlas con aquella joven que había sido su amiga desde la infancia.

Noya miró de reojo a su esposo que parecía bastante distraído y sin decir nada simplemente se levantó y se acercó a los niños que ahora estaban excavando en la tierra a los pies de un enorme cerezo.

一... hace mucho que estoy aquí con los abuelos, mamá y papá se fueron a china a trabajar y el abuelo Iwashi dice que en 一el pequeño pelinegro dudo un momento, sacó sus manos de la tierra y mirando tres de sus dedos los movió como si contara一 tres semanas volverán a casa y yo volveré con ellos.

一Mamá 一exclamó Tadashi, viendo a Noya que acababa de detenerse muy cerca de ellos一... Miyuki se queda con sus abuelos… ¿Por que yo nunca me quedo tanto tiempo con los abuelos Mumi y Taku? 一agregó el pecoso viendo a su mamá sentarse cerca de ellos.

一Porque nosotros preferimos llevarte si tenemos que viajar, pero tu te has quedado con el tío Suga o la abuela Hanna… y también te has quedado con tus abuelos, pero cuando eras más pequeño…. ¿tu que prefieres, quedarte con los abuelos o con el tío Suga?

一Con el tío Suga.

一A mi me gusta quedarme con ustedes tío 一agregó Shoyo con una sonrisa.

一Y nosotros adoramos que te quedes con nosotros… ¿Miyuki te gusta quedarte con tus abuelos? 一indagó Noya mirando al niño de ojos azules.

一Si, ellos pasan mucho tiempo conmigo.

一¿Tus padres trabajan los dos verdad? 一agregó el doncel obteniendo un asentimiento del niño一 ¿Viven en Tokyo?

El pequeño pelinegro volvió a asentir con una sonrisa y antes de que Noya pudiera seguir interrogando al niño fueron llamados por Asahi para que entraran. Los tres niños corrieron tras Mutsumi.

一¿Sucede algo? 一preguntó Asahi acercándose a Noya.

一No… ¿por qué la pregunta? 一respondió el doncel como si nada, esquivando la mirada de su esposo

一Por qué de repente te fuiste con los niños… y dudo que fuera porque se peleaban o algo… por lo que me contó Gion, Mitsuki se parece bastante a Shoyo.

一No sucede nada 一repitió Yu alejándose de su esposo y entrando en la casa. Sabía que era tonto y que Asahi lo amaba, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que mencionaba a Mina.

 **Nuevo capítulo, me demore bastante... estuvo algo accidentada la elaboración del mismo, pero finalmente aquí esta. espero que les guste.**


	60. Padre

**Mi hijo**

 **Padre**

Futakuchi hablaba animadamente con Himuro y Murasakibara, a quien parecía importarle más los dulces que tenía en su plato que la conversación de los dos donceles.

一Es muy lindo 一esa voz llamó la atención de Aone, quien volteó quitando sus ojos del castaño que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, para encontrarse con un hombre alto como él, de setenta y tantos, su cabello que alguna vez fue rubio ahora era casi todo blanco y esos ojos verdes le recordaban inevitablemente a su padre.

一Abuelo 一murmuró el albino haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

一Takanobu, hacía mucho que no te veía, entiendo que no te lleves bien con tu padre, pero eso no es excusa para que no visites a tu abuelo.

一Lo siento abuelo, no hace mucho que volví y he estado ocupado 一se excusó Aone.

一Lo sé hijo… me agrada que estés así de "ocupado", ya era hora 一dijo el hombre con una sonrisa recalcando la palabra ocupado, antes de darle algunas palmadas en la espalda al albino一... ¿vas a presentarnos y contarme de él o tendré que investigarlo, como al otro?

一Disculpe señor, sus tragos ya estan, gracias y disculpe por la demora 一dijo el barman dejando tres tragos en la barra delante de Aone.

一Lo traje para presentartelo y que no vuelva a suceder lo que pasó con Satori 一murmuró Aone tomando los tres vasos y empezando a caminar seguido por su abuelo.

一Ahh, que recuerdos, pero fue divertido, me agrada… tienes que traerlos a cenar un día, a él y a Taichi 一dijo con una sonrisa el hombre caminando a la par del albino一... en verdad me hubiera encantado que ese niño fuera mi bisnieto, ¿Cuando vas a tener un hijo?

一¿Por qué la prisa? Ya tienes un bisnieto y si lo que me dijeron está bien pronto serán dos.

一Pero quiero uno tuyo 一respondió el hombre deteniéndose para ver a su nieto y frunciendo un poco el ceño .

一Por esas cosas Makoto me odia 一murmuró Aone y no dijo más nada porque ya estaban a unos pocos pasos de Futakuchi y el doncel ya había centrado sus ojos en ellos一... perdonen la tardanza 一dijo al acercarse más para luego ofrecerle a Kenji y Himuro sus tragos一... les presento a mi abuelo Ryo Seiya...

一Buenas noches, un placer, espero que esten disfrutando de la fiesta 一interrumpió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa antes de detener sus ojos en Futakuchi e inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

一Ellos son unos amigos Murasakibara y Himuro 一agregó Aone señalando a los mencionados一... y él es Futakuchi Kenji mi novio 一en ese momento la sonrisa de Seiya se amplió.

一Ya era hora 一exclamó antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su nieto, provocando que el albino casi derrame su trago一, no tienes idea lo que llevo esperando que este muchacho me presente una pareja 一agregó volviendo a centrar su atención en el castaño.

一Es un placer conocerlo señor 一saludó Futakuchi con una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre…

一Solo dime Seiya 一dijo dándole un apretón de mano al doncel一... Futakuchi ¿no? 一preguntó luego de un momento obteniendo un asentimiento del castaño一... que cas…

一Disculpe Ryo sama 一la voz de un hombre interrumpió a Seiya y llamó la atención del mencionado, de Aone y Kenji一... su hijo lo está buscando 一agregó el hombre antes de levantar la cabeza y ver a las personas que acompañaban a su señor…

一Oh justo pensaba en ti Ken, este joven también se apellida…

一Kenji 一el nombre se escapó de los labios de aquel hombre de cabello negro, bien peinado hacia atrás, y ojos casi tan negros como su cabello, que se habían clavado en el doncel y lo veían con sorpresa.

Futakuchi no podía creer lo que veía, aquel hombre que había arruinado su vida, para luego largarse y dejarlo a él con todas sus deudas, estaba nuevamente frente a él.

0-1-2-3-4

Daichi entró en su habitación y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a Tobio durmiendo junto a Suga, en su cama. Dudó un momento si acercarse o no, pero finalmente lo hizo pues Suga le hizo una seña con la mano para llamarlo. Se acostó en su lugar dejando a Tobio en medio de ambos, y centró sus ojos por un momento en el doncel, antes de volver a mirar a su niño, concentrándose en cómo estaba respirando.

一Esta bien, su respiración sigue normal 一murmuró Suga acariciando la mano con la que Tobio abrazaba a su perrito naranja.

一Todavía no puedo creer que…

一Tranquilo, está bien y va a seguir así.

一Suga… no la entiendo… ¿Por qué hace estas cosas? si quiere lastimarme que se meta conmigo ¿Por qué no deja de lastimarlo de una vez?

一Daichi… sé que es difícil de aceptar y llegar a creer, pero es posible que sí lo haya olvidado 一murmuró Suga he hizo un momento de silencio al ver esa mirada incrédula del pelinegro一... como dije es difícil de creer, pero debes reconocer que no es imposible… si en verdad ella es como me has dicho… no parece conocer demasiado a su hijo…

一Desde que nació yo soy él que más se ha ocupado de Tobio… incluso cuando descubrimos su alergia… tenía dos años, comió un pastel que le habían mandado a Yui y terminamos en una clínica 一murmuró Daichi acariciando con mucho cuidado el cabello de Tobio一, luego de que lograron estabilizarlo, lo mantuvieron en observación mucho más tiempo que esta vez y le hicieron pruebas de reacción para saber a que era alérgico… fui yo quien se quedó con él hasta que le dieron de alta… ella tenía una fiesta a la que asistiría mucha gente del mundo del modelaje y prefirió eso, no dije nada porque teníamos un acuerdo, pero cuando volvimos a casa al día siguiente ella no estaba, volvió al día siguiente, hablamos y pasó algo de tiempo con Tobio antes de hacer una maleta e irse, tenía un viaje de trabajo… cuando regreso solo pasó a pedir el divorcio y dinero 一continuó sin cambiar su tono y se detuvo al ver que el peligris se mordía el labio inferior antes de pegarse más al pequeño pelinegro, y recién entonces Daichi noto que Tobio sujetaba la camisa de Suga.

一Ya estoy acostumbrado Shoyo duerme así bastante seguido 一comentó Suga al notar que el pelinegro miraba el agarre del niño一... es su forma de pedir que nos quedemos con ellos.

一Es la primera vez que se aferra a alguien que no soy yo… en verdad le agradas mucho 一susurró antes de acariciar la mejilla del doncel y acercarse para dejar un corto beso en sus labios.

一Sabes qué… cuando comenzó a llorar porque quería volver a casa, sentí que se me encogía el corazón y la verdad que si no hubieras estado en medio, yo hubiera saltado sobre Yui cuando intentó acercarse a él pidiendo disculpas.

一Gracias.

一¿Por qué? 一preguntó Suga algo sorprendido.

一Por querer tanto a mi hijo.

一Daichi, eso no se agradece 一susurró con una sonrisa el doncel.

0-1-2-3-4

一Keiji 一volvió a repetir el hombre, ahora dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro一… hola hijo...

Futakuchi frunció el ceño y pronto su expresión tranquila y algo alegre comenzó a cambiar, mostrando la molestia del castaño.

一No me llames así 一dijo entre dientes el castaño, sujetando con su mano libre la mano de Aone, era mejor así para no arriesgarse a saltar sobre su padre y golpearlo, pues no quería avergonzar a su osito polar一... usted perdió ese derecho hace tiempo.

一¡Keiji! 一exclamó el pelinegro frunciendo un poco el ceño一... yo no te eduque así…

一Tu no me educaste, punto 一dijo Futakuchi cada vez más alterado, pero al sentir el apretón de mano de Aone, bajó la vista y retrocedió un paso, para soltar un suspiro antes de volver a mirar al abuelo de su novio一... disculpe Seiya, pero no me voy a quedar aquí mientras este hombre esté presente.

一Oh, no, no puedo permitir eso… Ken hazme el favor de vigilar a mi hijo y a Makoto y manten tu distancia 一ordenó Seiya lanzándole una mirada seria al mencionado, quien simplemente hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó sin decir nada, luego de darle una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo一... lo lamento, no sabia que mi asistente era tu padre ni que se llevaban así de mal.

一No se preocupe, no tenía porque saberlo y simplemente no tenemos trato… creo que es lo normal cuando alguien se va y te deja con todos sus problemas 一la última frase fue un murmullo apenas audible.

一Bien, no te preocupes, mientras estés aquí no te molestara, me asegurare de eso 一afirmó Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa antes de centrarse en su nieto一... será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere tu padre, espero verlos más tarde 一agregó volviendo a sonreírle a Futakuchi, antes de alejarse y perderse entre los presentes.

一Wow... y tu que creias que Makoto iba a ser un problema 一murmuró Himuro acercándose nuevamente al castaño que parecía bastante tenso.

一Murochin vamos por más dulces 一dijo en un tono cansino Murasakibara.

一Atsushi espera un momento ya se va a servir la cena, luego habrá dulces 一respondió sin darle demasiada importancia al pelilila一... ¿estas bien?

一Si… no hay… de qué… preocuparse 一respondió Kenji soltando suspiros entre palabras一... será mejor que busquemos una mesa 一agregó pintando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, cosa que no les gustó nada a Himuro y Aone. Sabía que en algún momento lo regañarian pero no le importaba, solo quería que esa fiesta terminara, pero ya.

0-1-2-3-4

一... ¿Quieres ser mi hijo?... Me refiero a firmar un papel y que legalmente seas mi hijo y heredero…

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Ennoshita. En verdad quería a Hanna como a una madre y sabía que la mujer tambien lo queria mucho, pero nunca hubiera esperado una propuesta así.

一Hanna… yo 一empezó el pelinegro, pero se detuvo un momento y luego de soltar varios suspiros continuó一... sabes que te quiero mucho y en verdad te considero como una madre… pero no sé… no creo que eso esté bien… yo no necesito nada de eso, ademas tu familia…

一Cielo, yo quiero esto, sé que a ti te da igual y en cuanto a mi familia… dudo que a Yu le moleste, además tengo acciones y cosas que eran de Yuuto, era hijo único y sus padres habían muerto, como estabamos por casarnos dejo muchas cosas a mi nombre y estoy segura de que él querría que todo eso sea tuyo algun día…

一Pero…

一Yo tuve problemas para conservar todo eso, muchos trámites legales y demás… no quiero que un día te pase lo mismo 一agregó Hanna volviendo a interrumpir al pelinegro.

一¿No te vas a rendir con esto verdad? 一preguntó el pelinegro al ver la decisión en los ojos de la mujer, la conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando se pronia algo no se detenia hasta conseguirlo.

一Tu si me conoces… no te pido que cambies tu apellido, tu vida, nada… solo quiero que firmes unos papeles 一respondió Hanna con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del doncel.

一Lo pensaré… antes de responderte quiero saber que piensa Noya de esto 一dijo Ennoshita, luego de dudar un momento, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

一Bien, como quieras, pero recuerda que mi familia te adora 一agregó Hanna con una de sus enormes sonrisas一... Bien, ahora ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo 一continuó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia el doncel.

Chikara tomó la mano de la mujer, se puso de pie y la siguió sin decir nada. El departamento tenía tres habitaciones, cocina, comedor y una pequeña sala. Hanna lo guió hasta una de las habitaciones.

一Esta será tu habitación cuando te quedes aquí conmigo, como esta noche 一dijo la mujer haciendose a un lado para que el doncel pudiera entrar.

La habitación estaba pintada de un suave color arena, tenía una enorme ventana y cerca de esta había dos sillones que parecían muy cómodos, una pequeña biblioteca, un armario adosado a la pared, dos mesas de noche y una cama de dos plazas, la cual estaba cubierta de bolsas y cajas.

一Gracias Hanna, es hermosa... pero ¿qué es todo eso? 一indagó Ennoshita acercándose a la cama.

一Solo algunas cosas que compre para ti y el bebé…

一Hanna…

一Nada, nada… no te quejes y dejate consentir 一agregó Hanna interrumpiendo al doncel, antes de acariciarle el cabello一, sé que apenas has comprado algunas cosas para el bebé y es en parte mi culpa porque te tengo trabajando y en parte tu culpa porque te niegas a tomarte tiempo libre, además tu ropa a penas te esta quedando.

一Sabes que no me gusta mucho salir de compras 一respondió el pelinegro inflando un poco los cachetes.

一Si, lo sé, por eso yo fui de compras por ti y pronto tu me acompañaras a comprar otras cosas para el bebé, necesitará una cuna y otras cosas… pero ahora quiero que abras todo y me digas que te parece.

Ennoshita no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante el comentario de la mujer y simplemente se sentó en la cama y comenzó a abrir las bolsas y cajas. Estaba feliz, podía sentir ese cariño de madre que Hanna le transmitía, eso que durante tantos años le había faltado.

0-1-2-3-4

La cena estuvo plagada de charlas sobre el pasado, juegos de rugby, travesuras de niños y cuanta anécdota llegara a la mente de los mayores. Los tres niños comieron y luego se pusieron a jugar en la sala, siendo observados de a ratos por Noya, quien parecía algo perdido, pues no prestaba mucha atención a nada.

Luego de cenar y charlar por un largo rato Gion e Iwashimizu se marcharon llevándose a un dormido Miyuki, pues los tres pequeños habían caído rendidos entre los almohadones que habían tirado en la alfombra de la sala para jugar.

Asahi levanto a Shoyo y Noya a Tadashi y los llevaron a la habitación que los Azumane habían destinado para su nieto, acostaron a los niños y luego fueron a su habitación.

Asahi miró a su esposo caminar lento por el lugar y comenzar a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama.

一¿Quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi esposo? 一preguntó el más alto mirando al doncel desde la puerta de la habitación.

一¿De qué hablas? 一exclamó Yu mirando a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

一¿De qué? de que te has portado raro toda la tarde y tu no eres así 一respondió acercándose al doncel con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho一... y no me digas que no es nada o que son ideas mias… te conozco y tu no eres así de serio estando con nosotros y menos si Tadashi y Shoyo están juntos 一agregó deteniéndose ante su esposo, quien solo le esquivo la mirada.

一Sabes que no estoy del todo bien con todo lo de mi padre y… creo que me está afectando más de lo que esperaba… eso es todo…

一Yū… Yū... mirame 一murmuró Asahi tomando suavemente el rostro de su esposo y haciendo que vuelva a mirarlo一... ¿Y qué más?

一Na… nada 一respondió el doncel sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse y nuevamente intentó esquivar la mirada de Asahi, pero le fue imposible.

一Sabes que te amo 一susurró Asahi con una sonrisa antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de Yū一... no entiendo por que te invaden los celos cada vez que se menciona a Mina 一agregó ampliando su sonrisa al notar que el sonrojo de su esposo aumentaba y cubría hasta sus orejas一. Te amo Yū Nishinoya 一murmuró antes de volver a besar al doncel y atraparlo en un abrazo… y todo lo que Yū pudo hacer fue ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, pues no quería admitir que Asahi tenía razón. Se sentía tonto por ponerse celoso ante la sola mención de Mina, pero no lo podía evitar, su esposo era demasiado maravilloso y no podía quitarse la idea de que algún día despertaría y descubriría que todo fue un sueño, que Asahi estaba casado con Mina y que él solo era uno de los tantos amigos de la escuela.

一Te amo —murmuró finalmente intentando despejar su mente de todos esos temores一... Te amo… te amo 一agregó antes de ser besado nuevamente por Asahi y un sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… no dejaría de tener miedo o sentir celos, pero tampoco dejaría de amar a ese hombre, era feliz con él y sentía que su lugar en el mundo era entre esos fornidos brazos.

 **nuevo, capítulo, y sé que me demore micho, pero bueno he estado muy complicada.**

 **espero que les guste.**

 **saludos.**


	61. ¡Eso si fue bonito!

**Mi hijo**

 **¡Eso sí fue fue bonito !.**

En verdad quería irse de aquel lugar, estaba realmente incómodo pues sentía las miradas sobre él, pero ahora poco le importaban muchas de esas miradas, la única que le preocupaba era la de su padre.

"Kenji volvió a desinfectar su herida y con cuidado cubrió con una bandita, ese corte que tenía al final de su ceja derecha, el cual terminaba a unos pocos milímetros del rabillo de su ojo. Luego volvió a acomodar su cabello para que cubriera la bandita.

Hacía dos días que le habían hecho ese corte… hacía dos días que su madre había desaparecido… y hacía dos días que no veía a su padre, lo había escuchado volver tarde por la noche, pero al levantarse él ya no estaba. A sus doce años sabía manejarse más que bien estando solo, pero no podía responder todas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

Guardó todo lo que había usado, fue a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar algo para cenar, pero un sonido en la puerta hizo que volviera a asomarse a la sala, sintió miedo, volvió a recordar a esos dos tipos que hacía dos días entraron en su casa y lo lastimaron, pero antes de que pudiera esconderse o algo, la puerta había sido abierta… se quedó congelado por un momento y volvió a respirar al ver a su padre.

Su ropa estaba completamente desarreglada, sucia y rasgada, y se notaba que aquel hombre había sido muy golpeado. Arrastró sus pies y se dejó caer en el sillón, luego miró a su alrededor y se detuvo en Kenji que se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

一Kenji ¿estas bien? 一el niño asintió e inconscientemente acarició el flequillo que cubría su herida一... lo siento… fue mi culpa, pero no va a volver a pasar 一agregó abrazando a su hijo que se había detenido a su lado一... lo prometo 一concluyó antes de dejar un beso en la frente del niño.

一¿Dónde está mamá? hizo que ellos se fueran sin hacerme nada y luego ella también se fue 一esa era la pregunta que más había torturado a Kenji en esos dos días.

一Ella tuvo que irse para ayudarme con algo… va a estar fuera por un tiempo… ¿recuerdas que ya ha sucedido? volverá pronto."

Kenji acarició la pequeña cicatriz que le había quedado al final de la ceja derecha, la consideraba un recordatorio, era la evidencia de que su padre no podía cumplir una promesa y que cualquiera que estuviera a su lado pagaría por sus errores. Aquella fue la última vez que vio a su madre y la primera que lo amenazaban y lastimaban por las deudas de su padre.

Se había perdido en sus recuerdos, sus ojos parecían inspeccionar la vajilla de aquella mesa, pero en verdad no estaba viendo ni escuchando nada, hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, entonces volvió a la realidad. Observó aquella mano que acababa de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y al levantar la mirada se encontró con esa expresión seria que escondía la preocupación de su osito polar.

一Todo esta bien, solo pensaba en algo 一susurró el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Aone lo seguía mirando de la misma manera一... en verdad estoy bien, cambia esa mirada…

一¡Si claro! 一exclamó con sarcasmo Himuro, interrumpiendo y llamando la atención del castaño一... nadie que te conozca creería eso.

一En serio, basta los dos, en verdad estoy bien 一se quejó Kenji mirando un momento a su novio y luego a su mejor amigo, pero no dijo nada más al notar que Seiya, el abuelo de Aone, se acercaba a ellos.

一Kenji vuelvo en un rato acompañare a Atsushi 一murmuró Himuro poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar detrás del pelilila.

Ryo Seiya se ubicó en un lugar vacío en la mesa e inmediatamente uno de los meseros dejó ante él un plato con la entrada que les habían servido a todos y llenó una copa con vino.

一Bien Kenji cuéntame sobre ti…

一Abuelo 一murmuró Aone manteniendo su expresión seria.

一Takanobu está bien, no me molesta 一dijo Kenji apretando un poco la mano que Aone había entrelazado con la suya.

一Relajate un poco hijo, solo quiero conocerlo un poco 一dijo Seiya antes de centrar sus ojos en Kenji一... se que eres abogado, hace poco dejaste el bufete donde trabajabas y ahora estas en Seirin's, una empresa bastante importante que hace poco cerró un contrato con nosotros ¿no? 一dijo centrando sus ojos en Aone al hacer la pregunta, el albino solo asintió y los ojos de Seiya volvieron a centrarse en el castaño一, sé que estudiaste en estados unidos, en china y aquí… podría decirse que conozco tu currículum, pero nada más… ¿Cómo conociste a Takanobu?

一Nos conocimos en la escuela, en secundaria… tuvimos que mudarnos por culpa de mi padre y en la nueva escuela me llamó la atención ese joven enorme de expresión seria que parecía no tener amigos y no pude evitarlo me acerqué a él…

一¿Y te fuiste por culpa de Makoto? 一preguntó Seiya cambiando su expresión alegre por una un poco más seria.

一¡¿He?! 一exclamó algo nervioso el castaño一... no… me fui porque ya no quedaba nada para mi aquí… mi madre nos dejó cuando yo tenia 12 y mi padre solo traia problemas… cuando se fue complicó mucho mi vida, pero cuando todo se solucionó decidí irme, ya no queria seguir aquí 一agregó bajando la mirada一... puedo saber… ¿cómo terminó él trabajando para usted?

一Digamos que salve su vida en china… lo había visto trabajar varias veces, es un excelente asistente… se endeudó y lo atraparon intentando irse, intercedí por él pagando su deuda y desde entonces trabaja para mi para cubrir ese dinero.

一Tenga cuidado, conociendolo se va a endeudar peor que antes…

一Eso no va a pasar, ya me asegure de que nadie en Japón acepte una apuesta suya, mientras trabaje para mi no podrá volver a apostar.

Futakuchi estaba a punto de replicar, era evidente que Seiya no conocía a su padre, pero se detuvo al ver a una pareja acercarse y detenerse a un lado de Seiya. El hombre evidentemente extranjero de unos sesenta y tantos, alto, fornido , de cabello rubio bien peinado hacia atrás y ojos color miel, junto a él una mujer japonesa de unos cincuenta años, de cabello castaño completamente lacio y ojos marrones muy claros. No conocía al hombre pero esa mujer se la hacia muy familiar.

Seiya saludaba a la pareja y Kenji no podía despegar sus ojos de esa mujer.

一Ellos son Oliver Brown y su esposa Umi, nuestra empresa se relaciona con la de Oliver desde que su abuelo la manejaba 一comentó Seiya centrándose más que nada en Takanobu一, él es mi nieto Aone Takanobu y su pareja Futakuchi… 一Seiya se detuvo al escuchar una copa que se rompía contra el piso y en un instante los ojos de todos estaban centrados en la mujer.

一Umi, amor ¿estás bien? 一preguntó el hombre mirando a su mujer y sosteniendo su temblorosa mano… pero la mujer no respondió, sus ojos estaban pegados en Kenji, dió un paso acercándose más a la mesa y estirándose un poco acarició el fleco del castaño antes de correrlo para despejar y poder ver bien ese rostro, su expresión cambió por un momento como si algo le doliera y acariciando la cicatriz al final de la ceja del castaño, murmuró…

一Kenji...

0-1-2-3-4

Wakatoshi jugaba videojuegos con Taichi, o al menos eso intentaba pues el niño ya le había ganado cuatro partidas. Satori miró el reloj y notando que ya era casi medianoche dejó su cuaderno de bocetos sobre la mesa y se acercó a sus dos amores, para ver que Taichi volvia a ganar.

一Bien se acabó su tiempo 一exclamó Satori deteniéndose detrás de su niño, quien inmediatamente lo miró inflando los cachetes一, Tai ya es hora de ir a la cama, mañana podrás ganarle otra vez a tu padre 一agregó con una sonrisa.

一¿Te quedadas eta noche? 一preguntó el niño dándole una mirada algo suplicante a Wakatoshi, quien no dudó en asentir mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Taichi mostró una sonrisa y estiró sus brazos para que Wakatoshi le levante, cosa que el castaño hizo sin dudar, el niño se abrazó al cuello del mayor y acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, mientras este comenzaba a caminar siguiendo a Satori hasta la habitación del niño. El pelirrojo ayudó al niño a ponerse el pijama y una vez listo ambos adultos le dieron las buenas noches al pequeño y lo arroparon en su cama. Satori encendió una pequeña lámpara y mirando con una sonrisa a su niño cerró la puerta, para luego caminar tras Wakatoshi hasta la sala.

一¿Cuántas veces te gano? 一preguntó con una sonrisa ladina antes de sentarse en el sillón junto al castaño.

一Cinco de cinco… tu sabes que soy malo en esas cosas 一respondió el castaño acariciando la mano que Satori acababa de dejar sobre su pierna一... te dije que jugaras tu con él.

一Amor, él quería jugar contigo, quería probarte 一murmuró el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Wakatoshi y moviendola para que lo abrazara一, ya sabe que yo no lo dejo ganar fácil y Takanobu, después de pasar medio embarazo jugando conmigo para entretenerme, podemos decir que se defiende bien… y la verdad es que a ti ya te costaba cuando estudiabamos, ¿recuerdas qué era lo único en lo que perdias y por eso aprovechabamos para hacerte apuestas cuando aceptabas jugar? 一agregó soltando una risita mientras Wakatoshi lo pegaba cuanto podía a su cuerpo.

一Lo recuerdo, igual solo jugaba cuando tu me lo pedias, nunca me molestó comprar tu almuerzo, mangas, helados o acompañarte a donde fuera que quisieras ir 一respondió mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos一... siempre me gustó tenerte cerca , escuchar tu voz, verte sonreir 一murmuraba el castaño acercándose cada vez más hasta apoderarse de la boca de Satori, en un beso dulce que poco a poco se hacía más intenso.

一Wakatoshi 一susurró el pelirrojo cuando se separaron para tomar aire一, la habitación de huéspedes es la mía, así que dormirás conmigo 一agregó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a tironear del castaño para que lo siga一... vamos, estoy cansado…

Ushijima no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo, pero se detuvo antes de entrar en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciónes, camino hasta la entrada del departamento, bajo la curiosa mirada de Satori, rebuscó algo en su saco, el cual estaba colgado en un perchero, luego metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y volvió a donde todavia lo esperaba Satori. El pelirrojo lo miró algo extrañado pero sin decir nada siguió el camino hasta su habitación, conocía bien a Wakatoshi, tanto como para saber que de un momento a otro se iba a enterar que fue eso.

Luego de entrar en la habitación Satori se quitó la remera y buscó bajo su almohada la camiseta que usaba para dormir y Wakatoshi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella vieja camiseta suya que había desaparecido junto con el pelirrojo hacía años, aunque ahora se la notaba más desgastada.

一Es bueno saber que tu la has tenido todo este tiempo 一dijo el castaño acercándose al pelirrojo一, siempre me pregunté ¿por qué te gusta tanto esta camiseta? y siempre respondiste lo mismo…

一Porque es tuya y es cómoda… pero más que nada porque la usabas la primer vez que lo hicimos 一murmuró Satori sujetando el borde de la camiseta y con la mirada fija en esa prenda que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a usar一... fue lo único que no pude dejarte, no quería que la tiraras o... que... alguien más la usará.

一Jamás hubiera permitido que alguien más la tocara 一susurró Wakatoshi, tomando al pelirrojo del mentón y haciendo que lo mire一... no sé si lo notaste en el departamento, pero… mantuve todo lo que te gustaba y usabas… nadie más que tu y yo ha tocado esas cosas… el departamento se convirtió en mi refugio del mundo… es extraño pero desde hace tiempo sufro de insomnio y solo en nuestro departamento podia dormir bien 一Satori le mostro una sonrisa algo triste al oír esa declaración, en verdad le dolía sentir la soledad por la que su Wakatoshi pasó…

一Lo siento… yo… cause ese sentimiento de soledad… 一dijo Satori e iba a decir más pero el castaño lo silenció con un corto beso.

一Ya no quiero sentirme así, quiero tenerlos conmigo para siempre… te amo y quiero que estemos juntos… ¿que me dices? 一murmuró el castaño extendiendo la mano al pelirrojo, ofreciéndole aquel llavero con ese pequeño peluche de sapo, del cual colgaba una llave que no era la del departamento que alguna vez compartieron y que tenía enganchado entre sus patas un anillo plateado con pequeños rubíes incrustados alrededor一... ¿aceptas casarte y vivir conmigo?

Satori miró con ternura aquel sapo con ese anillo y no pudo evitar sonreír, Wakatoshi podía ser directo y sin tacto pero también podía ser terriblemente dulce y tierno, y en verdad agradecia que ese lado solo lo sacara para él.

一¡Eso sí fue bonito! 一exclamó el pelirrojo ampliando su sonrisa一... si, quiero casarme y vivir contigo 一respondió tomando aquel sapo entre sus manos, antes de besar a Wakatoshi.

0-1-2-3-4

Terushima colgó el teléfono y centró sus ojos en Kanna, su madre, quien no había dejado de verlo desde que atendió la llamada de su abogado.

一¿Qué dijo Oiwake? 一preguntó la mujer algo ansiosa, acercándose a su hijo.

一Dice que organizara una reunión en la semana para que conozcamos al niño 一respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

一Shoyo 一dijo de repente Ryuunosuke llamando la atención de Saeko, Terushima y Kanna一... el niño se llama Shoyo… al menos di su nombre si tanto te interesa tenerlo, dejen de llamarlo solo "el niño" 一se quejó mirando un momento a cada uno de los presentes.

一Ryu… ¿qué sucede contigo? 一preguntó algo sorprendida Saeko, hacía días que su hermano se comportaba extraño一... ¿sigues molesto por ese doncel?

一No es eso… y ya te dije que no te metas con él… lo único que digo es que no parece que les interese en verdad… desde que estoy aquí lo único que he visto que realmente les importa es mantener en alto su apellido y su imagen ante el público…

一¿No te interesa que tu sobrino este con su verdadera familia? 一preguntó Kanna dándole una mirada fría al rapado.

一¡¿Esto es una familia?! 一exclamó con una sonrisa burlona一 ¿quién se va a hacer cargo de shoyo cuando esté aquí? Terushima, tu sales a las 8 de la mañana y vuelves por la noche, no existe un horario definido… Kanna usted otro tanto, muchas reuniones de trabajo y salidas diversas… y 一dijo mirando a cada uno de los mencionados para detenerse viendo a su hermana…

一¿Qué? ¿Qué me toca a mi?

一Eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero realmente no te confiaría a un niño pequeño y menos a un niño como Shoyo… durante estos años he tenido bastante contacto con Suga y aunque no conozco demasiado al niño puedo hacerme una idea de como es… dudo que te agrade.

一Tanaka, es cierto lo que dices, todos estamos ocupados y tu hermana seguramente no tendrá paciencia para Shoyo, pero ¿no entiendo que te hace pensar que no tengo un plan para esto? 一dijo Terushima volviendo a llamar la atención de todos一 Ya contrate a alguien para que se ocupe cuando él esté aquí, de cualquier forma ya tenia pensado cambiar mis horarios… y sea como sea, es mi hijo y tiene que estar conmigo… ahora ¿seguimos teniendo un acuerdo o estás del lado de Sugawara?

一No estoy del lado de nadie.

一Entonces ¿por qué te molestas en decirnos todo esto? 一preguntó una molesta Kanna.

一No lo sé… creo que solo me molesta que traten a las personas como objetos 一respondió Ryu con una de esas miradas que dan miedo, antes de soltar un suspiro一... mejor me voy, sino llegare tarde al trabajo… es mejor estar ocupado para dejar de pensar tanto 一la última frase fue un murmullo mientras se alejaba de esa sala, se estaba encaminando a su habitación, pero la voz de Terushima lo detuvo.

一Tanaka, oye sé que tienes tus problemas… y ya te lo dije, no dudes en pedirme ayuda… después de todo somos familia y últimamente noté a Saeko algo preocupada… y creo que ambos sabemos que en su condición eso no es bueno…

一No es algo en lo que alguien me pueda ayudar… y lo de Saeko lo sé y lo lamento, pero no te preocupes, seguiré al pendiente para que siga bien 一dijo el rapado apenas mirando al rubio一... ¿En verdad crees que puede ser un ejemplo de madre?

一No sé… haremos el intento… ¿Cuento contigo?

一Yuuji… haré lo que pueda… pero ya no voy a ignorar lo importante por ella, tú eres su esposo ahora es tu trabajo.

Fue lo único que respondió el rapado antes de continuar su camino. Ya no quería seguir allí, estaba cansado de esa disque familia, él nunca tuvo una familia normal pero tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo debía ser y lo que había en esa mansión no era una familia, solo eran un grupo de personas que estaban juntas y se movían por un bien común, por decirlo de alguna forma. En verdad quería largarse pero todavía no podía, tenía que esperar…

 **Bien, finalmente nuevo cap, en este mismo momento, he estado algo complicada.**

 **Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y muchisimas gracias a lo que deja comentario.**

 **Noelia**


	62. Me abandonó

**Mi hijo**

 **Me abandonó.**

一¡Kenji! 一volvió a exclamar la mujer antes de abrazar al confundido castaño, con tanta rapidez y fuerza que Futakuchi no sabia que hacer.

一¡¿Umi?! 一dijo el hombre viendo sorprendido a su esposa.

一¡Ahhh mi bebé! 一murmuró la mujer ahora acunando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, mientras le regalaba una preciosa sonrisa…

Kenji conocía esa sonrisa ¿Era posible? ¿acaso esa hermosa mujer era su madre? no se parecía en nada a lo que recordaba, su madre era muy delgada, siempre sonreía pero había un aire de tristeza a su alrededor, su piel era muy pálida y su cabello siempre era un desastre… pero para él su mamá siempre fue la mujer más hermosa y dulce que existía… ¿Era posible?

一¿Ma… mamá? 一susurró Futakuchi realmente incrédulo y como respuesta recibió una sonrisa aún más amplia, otro abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que dejaron completamente helado al castaño… no sabia que hacer o decir.

一Mamá 一la voz de una niña llamó la atención de la mujer y el castaño.

Umi se separó de él y acarició sus mejillas, antes de desviar su mirada un momento hacia la niña de 13 años, que si no fuera por el cabello rubio y los ojos color miel sería idéntica a ella, que en ese momento la miraba completamente sorprendida. Sonrió para la niña y luego volvió a centrarse en Kenji, quien luego de inspeccionar de pies a cabeza a la niña con la mirada, volvió a mirar algo sorprendido a la mujer. Umi esperaba que su hijo le dijera algo pero este estaba paralizado. La mujer soltó un suspiro y luego de dar una rápida mirada a su alrededor, mordió su labio inferior y habló.

一Hola amor 一murmuró e hizo una pausa antes de volver a acariciar la mejilla del castaño, en verdad no estaba preparada para esto, no esperaba encontrarse con él allí一… estas hermoso… te pareces mucho a tu abuelo…

Esas palabras devolvieron a Kenji a la realidad, sintió el ardor le las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y retrocedió un paso chocando con la silla que había estado ocupando, la cual cayó al piso llamando la atención de muchos. Recordó que ella siempre le decía eso y nunca le gusto que lo comparara con ese hombre que había abandonado a su familia, él jamás haría algo así… y al pensar en eso esas lágrimas se sintieron como brasas ardientes que rodaban por sus mejillas… ella lo había abandonado, jamás volvió por él y ahora aparecía como la esposa de un importante empresario inglés y con una hija… tenía otra familia y lo había abandonado. Sus ojos pasaron de su madre a aquel rubio que la acompañaba y finalmente a esa niña idéntica a ella. Algo dolía en su interior y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Vio esas suaves manos acercándose a su rostro nuevamente y todo lo que pudo hacer fue retroceder, girarse y correr, sin preocuparse siquiera por esquivar a las personas. Salió del salón y se metió en un pasillo donde se encontró con una puerta que daba a las escaleras, sin detenerse ni un momento bajó las escaleras en unos segundos y pronto se vio en el garaje del subsuelo. Estaba realmente agitado y las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, se detuvo junto a una columna donde apoyó la espalda y descendió hasta agacharse abrazando sus rodillas. Su cabeza era un completo caos, necesitaba calmarse y el silencio de aquel lugar ayudaba, pero pronto ese silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos.

一Kenji, amor, ¿estás bien? 一Aone acababa de detenerse y agacharse a su lado. El castaño apenas se movió para verlo y al albino le dolió verlo así, por lo que simplemente lo tomó entre sus brazos y sin decir nada más lo cargó hasta su auto.

Se fueron de esa fiesta sin despedirse ni nada. Al llegar a su departamento Futakuchi ya no lloraba, pero parecía completamente perdido. Aone lo llevó hasta la habitación, lo metió en la cama y fue a la cocina para prepararle un té.

Seguía algo perdido pero finalmente reaccionó cuando Aone se sentó a su lado en la cama y dejó entre sus manos una taza que emitía un agradable calor. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos orbes grises e intentó dibujar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amado albino.

一No hagas eso… sabes que no quiero tus sonrisas falsas… si estas triste no me lo ocultes…

Kenji no pudo sostenerle la mirada, se sentía culpable, Aone debería estar enojado con él porque hizo toda una escena en la fiesta de su abuelo, pero allí estaba completamente preocupado por él. Tomó un sorbo de té y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, amaba el té de fresas y por alguna razón le gustaba mucho más cuando Aone lo preparaba, bebió otro trago de esa delicia y soltó un suspiro antes de volver a mirar al albino…

一El problema es que no sé si estoy triste 一murmuró Kenji después de un momento de silencio一… creo que estoy más enojado que triste…

一Siempre pensé que estarías feliz si volvías a encontrar a tu madre 一murmuró Aone.

一Yo también creía eso… pero no sé… verla así me molesto… hace 14 años que no la veo ni sé nada de ella y verla así… me molesto… esta bien, muy bien, casada con un importante empresario 一volvió a sentir las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos一… y jamás en estos 14 años se preocupó por buscarme, llamarme o escribirme 一sintió las manos de Aone sobre sus temblorosas manos y como le quitaba la taza, para dejarla sobre la mesita de noche antes de abrazarlo一… no quería nada… so… solo saber que estaba bi… bien… pe… pero ella…

一Lo sé amor 一murmuró el albino acariciando la espalda de Kenji en un intento de calmarlo, mientras sentía como el tembloroso castaño se aferraba a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

一Nunca le importe… y ahora 一un sollozo se escapó de sus labios一… aparece y me compara con su padre… él los abandonó… y… y… ella me dejó… me dejó con él… solo… y él también me dejó…

Aone despegó al castaño un poco de su cuerpo, pero sin romper el abrazo. Miró el rostro de su osito pardo, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y sus bellos ojos marrones estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Sabía que el tema de su familia siempre había sido difícil para el castaño, sobre todo el tema del abandono.

一Kenji… sé lo que piensas, entiendo porque te molesta y duele… pero ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad para que te explique el porqué de todo? 一propuso acariciando la mejilla del castaño.

一¿Por qué debería? La busqué tanto y no había ni rastro de ella… siempre pensé que tal vez tenía problemas o que había algo que le impedía contactarse conmigo… pero no, solo decidió olvidarse de mí y rehacer su vida 一la mirada de Aone delató cierta tristeza al escuchar esas palabras de su pareja一… me… ella me… me reemplazó 一sus labios temblaron y otro sollozo se le escapó一… ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice? ¿por qué todos me abandonan?… ¿Por qué no me quieren?

一Kenji tu no hiciste nada, no es tu culpa 一murmuró el albino volviendo a pegar al castaño a su cuerpo, mientras pensaba cómo refutar sus pensamientos sin hacer que se moleste o entristezca aún más一… Futakuchi Kenji… yo te amo y sin importar qué, jamás voy a dejar de amarte, así como tampoco te voy a abandonar… si tu me permites estar a tu lado, solo la muerte va a separar mi cuerpo de ti, pero mi alma seguirá con… 一Aone no pudo terminar de hablar pues el castaño acababa de cubrirle la boca con una mano, la cual Aone besó antes de correrla, sin quitar sus ojos del sonrojado y lloroso rostro de su osito pardo一, te amo osito pardo 一agregó solo para sonrojar aún más el castaño quien inmediatamente se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

一¡¿Como puedes decir esas cosas así como así?! 一se quejó sin quitar las manos de su rostro, pero agradeciendo internamente la presencia del albino. Aone hizo que quitara las manos y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa junto a unas cuantas caricias一… ¿por que eres tan genial? Deberías estar enojado, hice una escena en la fiesta… hice quedar mal a tu abuelo…

一Yo no tengo porque enojarme por eso y te puedo asegurar que mi abuelo tampoco se enojara… Hará lo que sea para que yo no me enoje con él 一Futakuchi dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos todavía se veían algo tristes一… osito, todo estará bien.

一¿Lo prometes? 一Aone asintió a esa pregunta一… ¿te quedaras conmigo?

一Todo lo que tu quieras 一murmuró el albino antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del castaño.

0-1-2-3-4

El rubio estaba ante su computadora revisando los escenarios y algunos gráficos para un nuevo juego, pero decidió dejar eso de lado luego de ver a su esposo dando vueltas por la sala, se lo notaba molesto y algo preocupado mientras hablaba por teléfono. Abandonó su escritorio y se encaminó hacia la sala

一¿Quién llamó? 一preguntó como si nada, pues la actitud de Kuro había cambiado luego de atender el teléfono.

一Iwaizumi 一respondió casi sin darse cuenta.

一¿Qué quería? 一insistió el rubio tras la escueta respuesta, acercándose a su esposo para arrastrarlo hasta el sillón y que finalmente dejará de dar vueltas, cosa que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

一Yui casi mata a Tobio 一murmuró sentándose junto a Kenma, antes de centrar sus ojos en el doncel y encontrarse con una expresión de sorpresa antes de sentir un fuerte apretón en su mano derecha一… pero ya está bien… le dio algo con canela, solo se salvó porque llegaron rápido al hospital…

一No deberían permitirle ver a Tobio, esa mujer es un peligro 一dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras aflojaba el agarre de la mano de su esposo.

一Parece que ya no va a ser un problema, Iwa ya está sobre eso, con lo molestos que están él y Daichi no tengo duda de que más tardar al martes Yui ya no va a poder acercarse a Tobio.

一Eso es bueno ¿Akaashi ya lo sabe?

一No y va a ser mejor que no se entere 一murmuró el pelinegro, antes de soltar un suspiro一… cambiando de tema… mañana viene tu madre a almorzar y estaba pensando que… podemos invitar a tu hermano 一propuso regalandole una sonrisa ladina a su esposo一… sería una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan…

一Kuro… puedo saber ¿por qué eso te parece una buena idea? 一preguntó el doncel mirando al pelinegro con el ceño algo fruncido.

一No sé si es buena idea, pero es una oportunidad… ¿En que otra situación crees que tu madre podría encontrarse con Akiteru?

一¡¿Tengo que responder?! 一exclamó Kenma interrumpiendo a su esposo.

一Kenma, sabes a qué me refiero, este sería un ambiente tranquilo y seguro, nos tendría a nosotros o a mi de mediador y a Kei, no habrá muchas frases fuertes o indebidas con Kei aquí 一retrucó el pelinegro y sonrió al ver que el rubio lo estaba meditando.

一Ok… pero si mi madre se molesta diré que yo no sabía nada y que fue todo cosa tuya 一dijo Kenma poniéndose de pie e ignorando la expresión de su esposo一… tú sirve la cena iré a buscar a Kei a su habitación.

El rubio se alejó sin decir nada más y Kuro soltó un profundo suspiro, deseando que todo salga bien, no quería que su suegra también lo odie, no soportaría a otra persona intentando convencer a Kenma de que lo deje.

0-0-0-0

一Ese hombre en verdad no tiene cara 一se quejó aquella rubia de cincuenta años de cuerpo escultural completamente vestida de negro, mientras miraba a su hijo revisando la comida que estaba en el horno一, ¿te sigue llamando?

一No tanto como al principio, lo bloquee en el celular y aquí solo atiendo los números que conozco las demás las atiende Kuro 一respondió Kenma luego de cerrar el horno.

一En casa se volvió demasiado molesto… hay que reconocer que es persistente… para ser que nuestra relación y todo fue básicamente arreglado… pareciera que si me quiere 一murmuró la mujer bajando la mirada y sintiendo al instante la mano de su hijo sobre la suya.

一Mamá siempre me pregunté… ¿tú lo amas?

一Supongo 一Kozume la miró algo confundido, pero no dijo nada, solo esperó a que su madre continuara一… es difícil, no sé bien si alguna vez me enamore de verdad como para saber si lo amo… una vez creí amar a alguien, pero me comprometieron con tu padre y allí quedó eso… con el tiempo sentí algo parecido por tu padre… pero todavía no puedo darle un nombre a eso… pero definitivamente ese sentimiento, la costumbre y el respeto mutuo era lo que nos mantenía juntos 一la mujer hizo un momento de silencio y luego volvió a centrar sus ojos en su hijo一...sé lo que piensas, es triste que no sepa lo que es el amor, pero te equivocas, sé lo que es porque lo veo en tus ojos y en los de Kuro cuando se miran, lo sentí cuando te tuve en mis brazos y nuevamente cuando vi por primera vez a Kei… no te sientas mal por mi, porque he tenido mucho amor en mi vida 一agregó acariciando la mejilla de Kenma.

一No entiendo, si te sientes así… ¿Por qué estas tan molesta con Vicius?

一No quieres saber eso hijo…

El doncel estaba a punto de replicar pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió. Ambos miraron hacia la sala y un segundo después vieron entrar a Kei seguido de cerca por Akiteru y Kuro. Julia miró con curiosidad a aquel joven rubio, quien inmediatamente se puso algo nervioso al sentir los ojos de esa mujer sobre él.

一Mamá te presento a Tsukishima Akiteru 一dijo Kenma haciendo que la expresión de la mujer cambiara un poco a sorpresa, inmediatamente volvió a centrar sus ojos en su hermano y agregó一, Akiteru ella es Julia Takashima de Kenma.

 **Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, como siempre.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Noelia**


	63. No me interesa

**Mi hijo.**

 **No me interesa.**

Los cuatro adultos se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala mientras Kei se alejaba hacia su habitación evadiendo aquel ambiente algo tenso, despues de todo cuando el almuerzo estuviera listo lo llamarian.

Las miradas saltaban de uno a otro y parecía que ninguno quería empezar a hablar.

―Ahh… que bueno es reunir a la familia ―murmuró Kuro, quien solo fue escuchado por Akiteru que estaba sentado a su lado. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro―… bueno, sé que ninguno se esperaba esto, pero en verdad pensé que era una buena posibilidad para que se conozcan…

―Yo… lo siento ―interrumpió de repente Akiteru―… por mi culpa su familia se arruinó… yo en verdad lo siento… no quería que nada de esto pasara, tampoco quiero nada de su familia, no me interesa la empresa, ni el dinero… ni siquiera quiero el apellido Kenma… mi madre y yo se lo dijimos muchas veces a Vicious

―No tienes que disculparte, tú no tienes ninguna culpa ―murmuró Julia centrando sus ojos en aquel joven rubio que, al igual que su hijo, no se parecía en nada a Vicious―… y déjame darte un consejo, acepta lo que él te ofrezca.

―La verdad... no me interesa trabajar en la empresa ―respondió Akiteru rascándose la nuca.

―Un momento ¿no tienes una licenciatura en administración? ―indagó Kuro mirando con curiosidad al rubio, quien simplemente asintió―… ¿y no quieres trabajar de eso?... no te entiendo.

―Vicious insistió y sí, se me da bien, pero me gusta más ayudar a las personas, mi madre era enfermera y ahora es pediatra, así que he pasado casi toda mi vida rodeado de profesionales de la salud que me han enseñado muchas cosas y de a poco me fui metiendo en la fisioterapia… aunque este último tiempo tuve que dejarlo un poco para ayudar a Vicious…

―Por todos los cielos, ¿te convenció de que lo ayudes? ―exclamó la mujer.

―Dime que no firmaste su acuerdo de trabajo ―dijo Kenma dándole una fugaz mirada a su hermano, quien se mostró algo sorprendido antes de asentir.

―Estas perdido amigo ―exclamó kuro antes de darle una palmada, algo fuerte en la espalda a su cuñado―… a Kozume casi lo atrapa con eso, es una trampa bastante intrincada, que si no estas bien metido en lo legal no lo notas, por suerte vengo de una familia de excelentes abogados ―agregó viendo la expresión incrédula del rubio.

―Desde entonces cualquier cosa que venga de él es revisada por Akaashi o Iwa, luego te pasare sus datos y le hablaré de ti.

―Akiteru, no sé qué pienses tú de tu padre, pero tienes que saber que no hace nada sin dobles intenciones, cada uno de sus actos son para ganar algo, nuestra boda lo fue y el nacimiento de Kozume también ―comentó Julia mirando con algo de culpa a su hijo―… no lo sé todo de él, pero sí sé que ambos amamos a otra persona y por una cosa u otra terminamos juntos, aprendimos a tolerarnos y querernos… pero como podrás imaginar este tipo de relación es muy, muy frágil… no sé qué habrá pensado él cuando tú apareciste… pero yo…

―Julia sé que para ti todo se complicó desde que te enteraste de mi existencia, porque yo pongo en peligro todo lo de le pertenece a tu hijo, pero ya te lo dije y es la verdad, a mi no me interesa el apellido, la empresa, las acciones, el dinero, nada… lo único que me interesa es mantener el contacto y poder tener un hermano.

―Mamá ¡¿en serio eso te preocupa?! ya sabemos que él no quiere nada y si no fuera así, sabes que a mi me da igual ―concluyó Kozume dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su madre y a su hermano antes de ponerse de pie, deseando que con eso se terminara ese tema―… amor llama a Kei y acomodense en la mesa que en un momento sirvo la comida.

0-1-2-3-4

Akaashi se movió con cuidado y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al encontrarse en su habitación, recordaba que habia acostado a Lev y que se quedó con él. Se sentó en la cama y en ese momento Bokuto entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja con el desayuno.

―Akaasheeee buen día amor ―saludó efusivamente el peligris antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del doncel― ¿dormiste bien?

―Buen día ―saludó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de centrar sus ojos en la bandeja que su pareja acababa de dejar en su regazo y su sonrisa se amplió al ver una tartaleta de limón junto a una taza de té de jazmín―… Boku ¿cómo llegue aquí? ―indagó antes de darle una mordida a su tartaleta.

―Yo te traje amor, me desperte como a las dos y estaba solo en el sillón, revise aquí y no estabas y finalmente te encontré en la cama de Lev, ninguno de los dos se despertó cuando te levante ―dijo Bokuto sentándose a un lado de su pareja antes de agarrar un panecillo de la bandeja―, amor la cama de Lev es pequeña, si quieres dormir con él lo mejor es que lo traigas aquí ¿si?

―¿No te molesta que él duerma con nosotros? ―preguntó Akaashi apoyándose sobre el costado de su pareja―, sabes que Lev puede acostumbrarse…

―No, no me preocupa, porque tu no lo permitirías… me preocupa más que duermas incómodo en esa cama pequeña ―respondió el peligris con una sonrisa antes de acariciar el abultado vientre de su pareja―… lo que sí me preocupa es saber cuándo regresaremos a nuestra casa… la cocinera me echó de la cocina ―agregó inflando los cachetes, lo que provocó que el doncel riera.

―Boku ya te lo dije, la cocina no es tu lugar… pero sí me gustaría volver a casa… pero el abuelo no quiere arriesgarse, quiere que nos quedemos aquí hasta que el bebé nazca y tus padres también piensan que eso va a ser lo mejor…

Bokuto no dijo nada, solo soltó un suspiro algo cansado, quería quejarse, pero sabía que no solucionaría nada y finalmente si era por el bien de su amado Akaashi podía soportarlo.

―Hablando de otra cosa… tu abuela y mi madre dicen que nos preparemos porque esta tarde tenemos una degustación de pasteles y cosas para la boda.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó el pelinegro bastante sorprendido.

―Al parecer piensan que lo mejor va a ser que nos casemos antes de que el bebé nazca, así que ya empezaron con los preparativos ―respondió como si nada Bokuto antes de tomar un sorbo del té de Akaashi.

―Boku ¿no se supone que nosotros tenemos que decidir una fecha? ―dijo el pelinegro quitándole la taza a su pareja.

―Mientras esté a tu lado me da igual... cuando tu quieras ―comentó el peligris con una enorme sonrisa.

―Bueno… reconozco que tu esperaste mucho para que yo estuviera listo y creo que ellos también… podemos concederles esto ―murmuró con una sonrisa antes de centrar sus ojos en la entrada de la habitación, pues ya escuchaba los presurosos pasos de Lev, e inmediatamente vio al pequeño peligris entrar, completamente despeinado y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El niño corrió hacia la cama y Bokuto lo levantó para que pudiera saludarlos, luego de que Lev dejara un beso en la mejilla de ambos, lo sentó en medio de ellos y sin demora el pequeño devoró los pastelillos que quedaban en la bandeja.

―Definitivamente le va a encantar la actividad de esta tarde ―comentó Akaashi viendo con una sonrisa como el niño se tomaba el té que le quedaba en la taza, realmente ese pequeño se parecía demasiado a su Koutarou.

0-1-2-3-4

El castaño abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, maldiciendose por no haber cerrado las cortinas en la noche. Se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas y la manta e intentó volver a dormir, pero el sonido del timbre lo hizo gruñir, escuchó la puerta abrirse y recién entonces recordó que Aone se había quedado esa noche… y también recordó todo lo sucedido en la fiesta, sus palabras, el tacto de su madre, esos ojos idénticos a los suyos, aquel hombre, esa niña… y nuevamente sintió las lágrimas comenzando a acularse en sus ojos, inmediatamente se destapó, restregó sus ojos y con un profundo suspiró intentó despejar su mente.

―Hola Kenji ―la voz de Aone llamó su atención y al descubrir sus ojos lo vio acercándose.

El castaño quito las manos de su rostro y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a su osito polar, que en ese momento se quitó el delantal de cocina, para quedar únicamente en bóxer y con la camisa a medio abotonar. El albino subió a la cama y se acomodo junto al castaño antes de besarlo. Kenji amplió su sonrisa, definitivamente su mente acababa de despejarse, los grises ojos de Aone se centraron en los orbes marrones del castaño mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

―¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ―murmuró Aone luego de un rato, al notar lo silencioso que estaba Kenji.

―Mejor ―susurró luego de dudar un poco, pegándose más al enorme cuerpo de su pareja quien inmediatamente lo abrazó―… gracias por quedarte conmigo… se que diras que no tengo que agradecer, pero quiero hacerlo, así que solo déjalo así ―Aone solo sonrió y dejo un beso en la frente del castaño―… amor… ¿quien tocó el timbre?

―El repartidor, ordene comida, ya van a ser las dos de la tarde ―respondió e inmediatamente escuchó la melodiosa risa de su osito pardo.

―Te pusiste el delantal para atender ―dijo entre risas el castaño separándose un poco de Aone―… te quedaba muy bien ―agregó antes de apoderarse de la boca del albino―, te amo, vamos a desayualmorzar ―exclamó con una enorme sonrisa saliendo de la cama y tirando de Aone para que tambien salga de la cama.

Aone salió de la cama y sin dificultad alguna levanto a Futakuchi y lo cargó sobre su hombro, para comenzar a caminar hacia la sala, escuchando las risas del castaño y sintiendo como este le apretujaba cada tanto el trasero. Le encantaba escucharlo reír. Ya en la sala lo dejó en el sillón y se acercó a la barra de la cocina para traer el paquete de comida china que había ordenado, para luego sentarse junto a Kenji y entre los dos sacaron las cosas del paquete y las fueron acomodando en la mesita de sala. Comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que de repente el castaño se detuvo y luego de soltar un suspiro, preguntó…

―¿Tu abuelo se habrá enojado?

El albino dejó su vaso sobre la mesita y centró sus ojos en el castaño.

―Llamó hace algunas horas, en verdad fue lo que me despertó ―al escuchar eso Kenji inmediatamente miró algo preocupado a su osito polar―… estaba preocupado por ti, queria saber como estabas… y pedirme que vaya a visitarlo y que te lleve conmigo ―Aone se detuvo y ese momento de silencio se le hizo eterno al castaño―… al parecer tu madre quiere verte y charlar tranquilamente contigo, parece que se alteró bastante luego de nuestra "huida"… no corrió detras de ti porque su esposo e hija la detuvieron… y también parece que tuvo una discusión con tu padre… según mi abuelo todos están preocupados.

―Muy a tiempo se preocupan por mí ―soltó con sarcasmo el castaño―… cuando yo los necesite no estaban, ahora no los necesito y me importa muy poco lo que ellos quieran… no me interesa saber nada de mi madre o mi padre ―agregó desviando la mirada, entonces sintió la mano de Aone sobre la suya.

―Bueno es tu decisión, yo no voy a insistir en eso pero no puedo asegurar que ellos no insistan.

Kenji apretó la mano de Aone, sabía que él tenía razón y sabía que podía enfrentar a su padre en cualquier momento, pero no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para enfrentar a su madre.

0-1-2-3-4

Tobio bebía de su cajita de leche mientras veía por la ventanilla del auto como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, su papá y Suga hablaban en los asientos de adelante, pero él no estaba prestando atención, le dolía un poco la garganta y estaba cansado, pues había pasado casi toda la tarde en el hospital. Todos se preocupaban por él y el doctor le dijo muchas veces que no gritara y que tratar de hablar lo menos posible hasta que la garganta deje de dolerle. Estar así era molesto, muy molesto, por lo que ya había decidido que jamás volvería a aceptar nada de su madre.

En algún punto del viaje el pequeño pelinegro se durmió, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera notó cuando su padre lo bajó del vehículo pero se despertó al escuchar el grito de Shoyo.

―¡Mamasuga!

Tobio despertó y al mirar a su alrededor notó que estaban en la casa de Tadashi e inmediatamente vio al pequeño pelinaranja en brazos de Suga y un instante después Noya estaba frente a él sujetandole las mejillas.

―Tobio-chan ¿como estas? ¿ya te sientes bien? ―preguntó muy rápido el doncel inspeccionando con la mirada el rostro del niño que solo atino a asentir.

―El doctor dice que esta bien, todavia tiene la garganta algo irritada, así que tendremos que tener algo de cuidado por unos días en las comidas y le aconsejó que no hablara mucho hasta que ya no le duela ―respondió Daichi mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo que extrañamente no había alejado bruscamente al doncel.

―Que bueno que está bien, en verdad nos preocupamos cuando Suga nos dijo que estaba en el hospital ―comentó Asahi con una amable sonrisa antes de acariciar la cabeza del pequeño pelinegro.

―¿Tobio qué te pasó? ―preguntó el pequeño pelinaranja mirándolo con curiosidad, todavía en brazos de Suga.

―Pajarito, Tobio tuvo una reacción alérgica ―respondió Suga llamando la atención de Shoyo y Tadashi, quien ahora estaba en brazos de Noya―, pero lo llevamos al doctor y ya está bien.

―¿En verdad estas bien? ―indago el pelinaranja sin despegar los ojos del otro niño, quien solo asintió antes de volver a recostarse sobre el pecho de su padre y apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor.

―Esta bien Shoyo, no te preocupes, solo tiene algo de sueño por los remedios que tomó ―respondió Daichi regalandole una sonrisa al pequeño pelinaranja que todavía lo miraba algo preocupado.

―Se quedan a cenar ¿verdad? ―se apresuró Noya centrándose más que nada en Suga, quien solo asintió antes de ser arrastrado por el otro doncel al interior de la casa.

―Daichi, si quieres puedes acostarlo en la cama de Dashi ―propuso Asahi haciéndole una seña al pelinegro para que lo siga.

―¿Chiky, quieres dormir un rato o prefieres jugar con Shoyo y Dashi? ―preguntó acariciando la espalda de su hijo, quien luego de un momento se incorporó un poco y murmuró...

―Jugar.

Daichi sonrió y bajó a Tobio para que se acercara a los otros niños que estaban jugando junto a unas de las ventanas que daban al patio. Las sonrisas de ambos niños se ampliaron al ver a Tobio acercarse a ellos, e inmediatamente Shoyo se acercó a él y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el sitio donde habían tirado los juguetes del pecoso. Los tres se pusieron a jugar con unos ladrillos y figuras de animales y luego de un rato Shoyo preguntó…

―¿Qué te pasó Tobio?

―Mamá me dió canela y... enferme ―murmuró el pelinegro.

―¿No puedes comer canela? ―preguntó el pecoso y Tobio solo asintió.

―¿Por que te dio eso? ¿no sabe que no puedes comer eso? ―indagó Shoyo frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el pelinegro respondió levantando los hombros.

―¿Te duele algo? ―dijo el pecoso inspeccionando con la mirada al otro niño.

―Un poco la gaganta ―respondió Tobio sin levantar mucho la voz.

Shoyo y Tadashi se miraron un momento, sonrieron y luego Shoyo dejo un beso en la mejilla derecha del pelinegro para que un segundo después Tadashi hiciera lo mismo en la otra mejilla. Tobio se sorprendió por esa acción y pronto sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder a medida que se tornaban rojas.

―Todo estará bien, te cuidaremos ―agregó Shoyo dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que hizo que el sonrojo de Tobio se extendiera hasta las orejas.

 **Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**


	64. Los Terushima

**Mi hijo**

 **Los terushima**

Tooru estaba untando una tostada con mermelada, cuando Hajime se sentó frente a él, le entregó la tostada a Morisuke y sujetando su taza centró sus ojos en el pelinegro que en ese momento fruncía el ceño. Hacía unos minutos que se habían sentado a desayunar pero Hajime se demoró pues acababa de recibir una llamada y ahora volvía con esa expresión de miedo.

―Iwa… ¿sucedió algo? ―preguntó el castaño antes de tomar un sorbo de su té con leche.

Iwa suavizó un poco su mirada, dudó un momento pero no dijo nada, simplemente centró sus verdes ojos en Morisuke quien se lamia los dedos que había manchado con mermelada.

―¿Tooru tu puedes ir por Mori al preescolar? ―preguntó volviendo a centrar sus ojos en su pareja, quien lo miró algo extrañado, pues habían quedado en que Tooru llevaría todos los días al niño y Hajime lo recogería a la salida, ya que era lo más práctico por los horarios de trabajo de ambos.

―Claro, puedo pedirle a Reo que acorte la sesión de hoy ―respondió el castaño luego de dudar un momento―, pero ten por seguro que va a querer negociar con algo, probablemente insista con esa sesión de fotos cuando se note más el embarazo ―comentó con algo de malicia, sabiendo que al pelinegro no le había gustado nada esa idea cuando el representante se las comento.

Hajime soltó el aire lo más lento que pudo y finalmente habló…

―Eso esta en ti, pero más te vale que llegues a tiempo, tengo que acompañar a Suga y no es conveniente llevar conmigo a Mori ―las últimas palabras fueron su susurro, pero los dos castaños centraron sus ojos en él.

―¡¿Acompañar a Suga?! ¿Por qué? ―indago ahora algo preocupado el castaño―… ¿Qué sucede Hajime? ―el pelinegro miró de reojo a Morisuke, era obvio que el niño los estaba escuchando, aunque pareciera, nuevamente, concentrado en su desayuno, Tooru siguió la mirada de Hajime y soltó un suspiro algo cansado, no obtendría respuesta hasta que estuvieran solos―… Mori, cielo, ¿quieres otra tostada?

―Sí ―respondió el niño con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de mirar a Hajime―… Papá ¿da mamá de Shoyo ta ben?

―Si, esta bien, solo tenemos que hacer algunas cosas cuando salgan del preescolar ―respondió Hajime intentando dibujar una sonrisa para no preocupar al pequeño―… nada de qué preocuparse, tu solo diviertete con los niños hoy ¿si?

El niño solo asintió como respuesta y luego terminó de comer la tostada que tenía en las manos, mientras Tooru le dejaba otra tostada con mermelada a un lado de la taza.

Finalmente terminaron de desayunar hablando del trabajo de Oikawa, quien estaba bastante contento de que volvería a trabajar con su amigo Kise.

0-1-2-3-4

La mente de Suga seguía algo perdida, la preocupación no se alejaba de él desde que Iwaizumi lo llamó para pedirle que fuera a la oficina, pues tendrán una reunión con los Terushima. Esa mañana después de llevar a Shoyo al preescolar, recibió la llamada de Iwaizumi y podría decir que su mañana se arruino desde ese momento. Llamó a Daichi y este inmediatamente se ofreció a pasar por él esa tarde para acompañarlo a la oficina de Hajime.

El vehículo se detuvo ante aquel enorme edificio y Suga soltó un suspiro, se sentía un poco más tranquilo gracias a la presencia de Daichi, pero el miedo persistía.

―Suga, todo estará bien, no te preocupes ―dijo Daichi al ver la expresión preocupada del doncel―… vamos…

―Ahhh, no quisiera molestarte más, tienes que ir a trabajar ―murmuró Suga.

―No te preocupes por eso, puedo acompañarte, moví mis reuniones de hoy... además tengo que hablar de algo con Iwa.

El peligris le dio una pequeña y endeble sonrisa a Daichi antes de bajar del vehículo. Daichi sujetó la mano de Suga y lo guió hasta el edificio. Los nervios volvieron a crecer en cuanto entraron en el ascensor y pronto Suga comenzó a sentir aquel característico nudo en el estómago.

―¡¿Suga?! ―la voz de Daichi llamó su atención y de repente notó aquellos ojos cafés frente a él, al parecer su mente se había perdido por completo por un momento―… ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó algo preocupado Daichi al notar que finalmente el peligris lo escuchaba. Suga dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y notó que estaban en el pasillo cerca de los baños, al parecer Daichi lo sacó del ascensor y lo alejó de las curiosas miradas de las secretarías. Volvió a centrar sus ojos en Daichi y sin decir nada lo abrazó e inmediatamente sintió como el pelinegro lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

―Daichi… tengo miedo… se quieren llevar a mi bebé ―murmuró con mucha dificultad.

―Lo sé amor y no dejaremos que eso pase, lo haremos todo para que no suceda ―dijo Daichi antes de alejarse un poco para mirar al doncel a los ojos―… hoy no vienen a llevárselo y tu tienes que mostrarles lo fuerte que eres, para que sepan que no les va a ser fácil ―agregó con decisión acariciando la mejilla de Suga.

El peligris dibujó una pequeña sonrisa luego de analizar las palabras de Daichi, definitivamente tenía razón, tenía que demostrarle a su hermana que no se la iba a dejar fácil.

Unos minutos después la pareja entraba en la oficina de Iwaizumi, quien los recibió con su expresión seria y luego de saludarlos procedió a explicarles lo que les esperaba.

―Bien, Suga… más o menos en media hora deberían estar aquí los Terushima y su abogado, quieren ver si es posible llegar a un acuerdo o si vamos directo a juicio ―la expresión de Suga cambió completamente al escuchar esas palabras, pero no dijo nada pues inmediatamente Hajime le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo dejara terminar―… ni te molestes, ya sé que no existe posibilidad de acuerdo, pero de todas formas escucharemos lo que tengan para decir… y hay algo más que quieren hoy ―Hajime hizo una pausa y el doncel apretó la mano de Daichi al imaginar lo que venía―… quieren conocer a Shoyo…

―Suga, ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar en algún momento ―comentó Daichi llamando la atención del peligris.

―Miralo de esta forma, es mejor que te piden permiso, tu puedes estar presente y preparado para la situación… sería peor que se aparezcan de repente ante Shoyo ―agregó Hajime, consiguiendo que Suga se replantee la situación.

0-1-2-3-4

La tensión se palpaba en aquella sala de juntas. De un lado de la enorme mesa estaban Daichi, Suga, Iwa y Makki, y del otro lado Saeko, Yuuji Terushima, Kaana Terushima y sus abogados Irihata y Oiwake.

Suga sujetaba la mano de Daichi por debajo de la mesa, mientras mirada a quien fuera que hablara en ese momento, intentando evitar a Saeko, no quería verla y mucho menos hablar con ella, porque conociéndose sabía que eso podía terminar muy mal. Por su parte Saeko mantenía la vista sobre la mesa y cada tanto miraba de reojo al doncel, sintiéndose extraña al verlo así, pues Suga jamás la había ignorado como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

―Aceptar el acuerdo es lo mejor que pueden hacer, saben que si vamos a juicio no tendrán oportunidad ―dijo Oiwake entregandole una pequeña carpeta de cartón a Hajime, donde estaba detallado el acuerdo que proponian.

Iwaizumi le dió una rápida leída a esos papeles y soltando un suspiro se la pasó a Suga y daichi, quienes hicieron lo mismo.

―Mi cliente no gana nada con este acuerdo, según esos papeles tendría que entregar a Shoyo y se puede considerar afortunado si sus clientes le permiten verlo una vez al mes ―dijo Hajime con una expresión cada vez más seria.

―Ya te he visto usar eso… ¡¿cuántos niños no han vuelto a ver a su padre o madre por una cláusula así?! ―exclamó Makki sin despegar sus ojos de su tío Oiwake.

―El señor Sugawara puede considerarse afortunado de que no lo demandemos por apropiarse de un menor ―dijo Irihata mirando con expresión calmada a los dos jóvenes abogados frente a él.

―¡¿Pero qué…?! ―exclamó Suga, pero se detuvo al sentir que Daichi apretaba fuertemente su mano, e inmediatamente centró sus ojos en su pareja.

―Pueden guardarse su acuerdo ―dijo Daichi arrojandole la carpeta con los papeles a los Terushima―… y comenzar a prepararse para el juicio, creo que les hará falta teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de sus clientes ―agregó centrando sus ojos en los dos abogados, quienes miraron de reojo a la joven rubia que parecía ausente.

―Bien, señores, por nuestra parte no tenemos nada más que decir ―añadió Hajime dispuesto a dar por terminada aquella reunión y comenzar a prepararse para un juicio y quizás alguna demanda.

―¿Qué hay del otro pedido que nuestros clientes hicieron? ―preguntó Irihata mirando al doncel que en ese momento miraba su reloj.

―¿Suga? ―dijo Hajime mirando al peligris.

―Llegaremos tarde, tenemos que…

―¿Permitirás que conozcan hoy a Shoyo? ―agregó Iwa viendo como el doncel se levantaba algo apresurado.

Suga miró a Saeko y a Yuuji, y luego de dudar un momento, soltó un suspiro y respondió.

―Después de esa propuesta no debería… pero… tengo que recoger a Shoyo, los esperaremos en un café que está cerca del preescolar ―respondió, mientras apuraba a Daichi para que se ponga de pie, luego centró sus ojos en Iwa―… tu sabes cual es, ¿puedes indicarles bien? se nos hace tarde ―agregó el doncel y en cuanto Hajime asintió hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida y se apresuró a salir de aquella sala, seguido por Daichi.

0-1-2-3-4

Tadashi se despidió de Shoyo y Tobio, mientras se acercaba a su padre. Los dos niños miraron a su alrededor y ya solo quedaban ellos y otros cuatro niños, cuyos padres esperaban afuera. Shoyo soltó un suspiro que llamó la atención del pequeño pelinegro, quien lo miró con curiosidad, pues el pelinaranja no se veía feliz como siempre.

Los niños estaban siendo retirados por sus padres y Shoyo se veía preocupado porque sin importar cuanto buscará no veía a su mamá y eso era muy, muy raro, su mamá siempre estaba esperando por él… la única vez que su mamá no apareció fue… los ojitos del pelinaranja comenzaron a empañarse en cuanto recordó ese día en que su mamá no apareció y la maestra llamó al tío Asahi… aquella imagen que no había llegado a ver bien apareció en su mente, Suga tirado en el piso, era todo lo que había visto pues Asahi le había tapado los ojos antes de que pudiera acercarse más, pero si recordaba bien cuando subieron a su mamá a la ambulancia y la espera en el hospital… y antes de darse cuenta sus mejillas eran surcadas por las lágrimas, sintió las manos limpiando sus mejillas y podía escuchar voces preocupadas a su alrededor, pero las lágrimas nublaban su vista, apenas podía ver el azul de esos ojos frente a él y no podía alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, lo que hizo que esas lágrimas sean acompañadas por gemidos y balbuceos llamando a su mamá.

De repente sintió que alguien lo levantaba, pero seguía sin ver nada. Esas manos lo envolvieron en un abrazo, pegandolo a aquel cálido cuerpo. Sintió una caricia en su cabello, aquel dulce aroma y escuchó ese arrullo que siempre calmaba su corazón. Lentamente ese agujero que había comenzado a formarse en su interior cuando esos recuerdos lo invadieron, comenzó a cerrarse y lentamente el llanto disminuyó y pudo volver a centrar sus sentidos.

―Ya… ya mi pajarito ―la voz de su mamá ahora sonaba clara y pudo ver esos ojos color caramelo mirándolo con preocupación― ¿Estás bien bebé?

Shoyo solo asintió e hipando un poco se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de su mamá, feliz de que estuviera allí, de que estuviera bien.

―En verdad no sé qué sucedió, estaba bien esperando con los demás y de repente comenzó a llorar y no podíamos calmarlo ―dijo una de las maestras.

―Shoyo ¿qué pasó? ―preguntó Suga volviendo a acariciar el revuelto cabello del niño.

―Mamá no estaba… tenía miedo… que… ―murmuró el niño tan bajito que Suga solo lo escuchó porque lo tenía pegado a su cuello, bastante cerca del oído… y en un instante comprendió todo, era evidente después de lo que ambos habían vivido hace unos cuantos meses atrás.

―Estoy bien bebé, perdona por preocuparte, se me hizo tarde en una reunión y había tráfico de camino aquí ―se disculpó el peligris ganándose una mirada de reojo del pequeño―… ¿me perdonas?

Shoyo no dudó ni un momento, dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del doncel, quien un momento después estaba llenando de besos el rostro del niño que en ese momento no podía dejar de reir.

0-1-2-3-4

Los ojitos de Shoyo inspeccionaron a detalle a esas personas que estaban frente a él. El hombre tenía el cabello rubio, ojos marrones y mostraba una enorme sonrisa, la mujer más joven tenía el cabello rubio y corto, y sus ojos eran de color caramelo, pero un poco más oscuros que los de Suga, y la otra mujer se notaba que era mayor, tal vez tenía la misma edad que la abuela Kaede o Hanna, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos negros. Shoyo no sabía bien qué pensar de esas personas, pero una cosa era segura no le gustaba las expresiones serias de las dos mujeres.

MamaSuga y Daichi los llevaron como siempre al café y mientras tomaban su merienda llegó Iwaizumi acompañado de esas personas, quienes centraron sus ojos en el pequeño pelinaranja.

―Shoyo, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tienes una mamá y un papá? ―preguntó el peligris y el niño solo asintió sin voltear a verlo―... ellos son Terushima Yuuji, su esposa Saeko y Kanna Terushima ―dijo Suga llamando la atención del pequeño que miraba con algo de desconfianza a esas personas―… ellos son…

―Soy tu papá ―dijo Terushima interrumpiendo a Suga―, ella es tu mamá Saeko y tu abuela Kanna ―agregó señalando a cada una de las mencionadas, al notar que volvía a tener la atención del niño.

―Hola ―saludaron las dos mujeres y Yuuji al unísono.

Shoyo los miró un momento, luego a Suga y otra vez a ese grupo de extraños y de repente sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y antes de que alguien pudiera decir cualquier cosa las lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas. Vió las caras sorprendidas de todos y simplemente estiró sus brazos hacia Suga, quien inmediatamente lo levantó y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

―No qui… eroo… n… nooo quiii… eeroo ―comenzó a lloriquear Shoyo intentando esconder su rostro en el cuello de Suga.

―Shoyo… pajarito… solo quieren conocerte ―murmuró el doncel intentando calmar al niño.

―No quiero ir... no quiero ir ―agregó el pequeño abrazandose con más fuerza a su mamá.

―No te llevaran a ningun lado…

―Shoyo, Sugawara estará aquí contigo… solo queremos charlar y conocerte un poco ―dijo Terushima ganándose una mirada de reojo del niño.

―Shoyo, está bien, todos estaremos aquí ―agregó Daichi acariciando la mano del niño que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Suga.

Los ojitos de Shoyo se notaban bastante rojos, luego de mirar a Daich se despegó un poco de Suga y centró sus orbes color caramelos en ese rostro que le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, torció un poco los labios en señal de duda y luego de ver a Tobio e Iwaizumi que miraban ceñudos a los presentes, volvió a mirar a esas personas que decían ser su familia.

―Shoyo… sé que puede ser raro para ti, que no nos conoces, pero nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti ―dijo Terushima ampliando su sonrisa, pero el pequeño pelinaranja no dejaba de verlo con desconfianza.

―Eres muy lindo, te pareces mucho a tu padre, y me dicen que tienes la misma sonrisa ―comentó la mujer de cabello platinado mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la mejilla del niño, quien simplemente se alejó para evitar el contacto, consiguiendo que la mujer frunciera un poco el ceño.

―Madre creo que nos va a tomar algo de tiempo el contacto, apenas nos conoce ―dijo Yuuji, pues conocía el carácter de su madre―… ¿sabes algo? en verdad me sentí muy, muy feliz cuando supe de ti…

Terushima en verdad se veía feliz hablando con Shoyo, al pequeño le gustó la sonrisa de ese hombre y casi como un acto reflejo centró sus ojos en esa mujer rubia que decía ser su madre, la cual no se veía muy feliz que digamos, pero en ese momento intentó dibujar una sonrisa para el pequeño.

―Hola bebé, fue mucho tiempo sin verte… te extrañe ―exclamó la mujer con usa sonrisa que parecía dolerle demasiado.

―Pero... nunca… viniste a verme ―comentó el pequeño todavía con esa expresión seria, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de la rubia desapareciera por completo.

―Shoyo… mamá no estaba bien de salud, por eso no venia a verte, pero ahora ya esta mucho mejor y quiere recuperar el tiempo que perdió, conocerte y cuidarte, igual que yo ―dijo Terushima volviendo a llamar la atención del niño.

―¡No quiero otra mamá! Quiero ir a casa ―exclamó de repente el pequeño pelinaranja girándose un poco para ver primero a Suga y luego a Daichi que tenía sobre su regazo a Tobio, quien seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido a esas personas, por lo visto a él tampoco le agradaban.

―Bien creo que por hoy es suficiente… ¿tal vez podamos continuar con esto otro día? ―dijo Terushima centrando sus ojos en Suga.

―Querías conocerlo y ya está ―respondió Suga poniéndose de pie sin soltar a Shoyo, quien inmediatamente se abrazó al cuerpo del doncel con sus brazos y piernas.

―Para lo que quieras que tu abogado se ponga en contacto conmigo ―agregó Iwaizumi poniendose de pie y extendiendo su mano para despedirse de Terushima, mientras Daichi dejaba el dinero que cubría la cuenta y propina sobre la mesa, para inmediatamente salir de aquel café juntó a Suga.

…

―Daichi, creo que es mejor que hoy nos lleves a casa ―murmuró Suga al notar que el pelinegro había tomado el camino a su propia casa.

―No, creo que lo mejor es que hoy se queden con nosotros ―respondió el pelinegro antes de hacerle una seña con la cabeza al peligris para que mirara hacia atrás. Suga se giró para ver a los niños y se encontró a Shoyo durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la pierna de Tobio, mientras el pequeño pelinegro jugaba distraídamente con el desordenado cabello del pelinaranja―… hoy lloró mucho, esta agotado.

―Me rompe el corazón verlo llorar ―susurró Suga antes de soltar un suspiro―… gracias por acompañarnos hoy Daichi.

―Tu lo dijiste, esas cosas no se agradecen.

Suga no replicó, en verdad ese día había sido agotador y no solo para Shoyo. En cuanto llegaron a casa de Daichi el pelinegro bajó a Shoyo, pero bastó con que lo dejara sobre la cama para que el pequeño se despertara, por lo que simplemente ambos volvieron a la sala donde estaban Suga y Tobio.

―... hoy nos quedaremos en casa de Daichi ―escucharon a Suga que en ese momento hablaba con Ennoshita―… la verdad fue más de lo que esperaba, pero estamos bien, no te preocupes Chikara, nos vemos mañana, si no nos vemos por la mañana a la tarde pasamos por el café… descansa, cualquier cosa me llamas, buenas noches…

―Mamá yo quiero hablar con el tío ―interrumpió Shoyo acercándose a Suga y este sin dudar le pasó el teléfono―. Hola tío Chika…

―¿Como estas pajarito? mamasuga me dijo que dormias ―la voz de Ennoshita sonó realmente alegre en ese momento.

―Mamá está conmigo, estoy bien… ¿cómo está el bebé tío?

―Esta bien, hoy estaba algo inquieto pero ya está más tranquilo, ahora que sabemos que estas bien, buenas noches Shoyo.

―Buenas noches tío y bebé ―se despidió el pequeño antes de devolverle el teléfono a Suga.

El pequeño pelinaranja dio un vistazo a su alrededor y luego se acercó a Tobio, quien acababa de sentarse en la alfombra y encender el televisor, miró el perro de peluche que estaba sobre el sillón a espaldas del pelinegro, lo tomó y abrazandolo se sentó junto a Tobio.

Los azules ojos de tobio se centraron un momento en Shoyo y luego en su papá y Suga, quienes en unos instantes desaparecieron de su campo de visión, cuando se movieron hacia la cocina, entonces volvió a centrar sus ojos en Shoyo, quien todavia se veia algo triste.

―Papá dijo que no diga nada ―murmuró el pelinegro ganándose la completa atención del otro niño―… pero… no me agradaron esas personas.

―A mi tampoco ―susurró Shoyo abrazando más fuerte aquel perrito de peluche―… no quiero a esa mamá.

―Oye… papá y tío Iwa te ayudarán ―dijo Tobio acariciando la mejilla del otro niño que ya se veía a punto de llorar nuevamente―… no llores Shoyo, no te alejaran de MamaSuga ni de nosotros ―agregó Tobio antes de abrazar al pelinaranja que ya estaba comenzando a hipar.

…

Esa noche los cuatro durmieron en la cama de Daichi. Suga tarareó una canción hasta que los dos niños se durmieron.

―Va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé ―murmuró Suga mirando a Daichi, quien acababa de acostarse del otro lado de la cama dejando a los dos niños en medio.

―Tu, solo sonrie y haz feliz a Shoyo, dejanos lo demás a Iwa y a mi… mañana llamaré al tío Washijo para que nos asesore.

―Tengo entendido que Washijo no va a volver por nada ―comentó Suga dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

―Haré un trato con él… y si ese trato no lo convence, le dire a Akaashi ―Daichi sonrió al ver la mirada algo confundida del doncel―… sabes que Keiji es el consentido de la familia y nuestro huraño tío no es la excepción ―Suga no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario―… todo estará bien, tu solo sonrie ―agregó el pelinegro antes de acariciar la mejilla del peligris.

 **Pobrecito, aquí hice llorar mucho a mi solecito hermoso.**

 **Como me ha gustado bastante este gorro quedo un poco más largo.**

 **Espero que las haya gustado, gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**


	65. Decisión

**Mi hijo**

 **Decisión.**

Ryuunosuke lavó la taza que acababa de usar, la dejó sobre la encimera y luego se dispuso a ir a su habitación, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y sin dudar atendió en cuanto leyó el nombre que aparecía en pantalla.

―Hola Noya ―saludó en cuanto contestó.

―Hola Ryu, tengo la solución a tus problemas… bueno a algunos ―dijo Noya con un tono alegre.

―Ahh, no sabes el favor que me haces ―dijo Ryu antes de soltar un suspiro―… creo que en cualquier momento enloquecere con todo esto.

―Bueno pues no te apresures a enloquecer, te conseguí un trabajo que te permitirá dormir por las noches, luego te enviare un mensaje con la hora y dirección para que veas a mi esposo y acuerden bien los detalles y mañana por la tarde veremos a un amigo que tiene una casa que no está usando…

―Wow, ¡¿de verdad?! eso es genial ―dijo el rapado con una enorme sonrisa―, si soluciono eso todo mejorará… ¿sabes como está Chikara? ―esa pregunta estaba cargada de dudas y fue casi inaudible.

―Esta bien, hoy fue con tía Hanna a hacerse una ecografía, luego vere si puedo conseguirte la imagen.

―Gracias Noya, en verdad es bueno saber que al menos todavía me queda un amigo ―comentó Ryu en un tono algo melancólico.

―Ryu ¿todo bien?

―Ahhh… más o menos… ya estoy cansado de esta casa, no veo la hora de irme ―respondió y soltó un suspiro que delataba su cansancio―… y en verdad extraño a Chikara.

―Hey, animate un poco, ya veras que todo mejora… y te puedo asegurar que Chikara también te extraña, estoy seguro que en cuanto todo mejore volverán a estar juntos…

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ryuunosuke al escuchar esas palabras, pero se desdibujó un poco al escuchar voces, lo que denotaba que la familia acababa de volver.

―Eres genial Noya, enviame un mensaje y nos encontramos mañana… te dejo porque acaba de volver la familia y voy a ver qué sucedió.

Sin mucho más se despidió de su amigo y se encaminó hacia la sala donde encontró a Kanna regañando a Saeko, mientras Yuuji se alejaba hacia su oficina con el teléfono pegado al oído, seguramente hablando con su abogado.

―Te lo aseguro, si perdemos al niño por tu culpa, me vas a conocer ―bramaba la mujer de cabello blanco, mirando con desprecio a la rubia.

―¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?! le recuerdo que fue usted quien hizo que Yuuji se alejara de mí, si no hubiera hecho eso habría tenido a su nieto desde que nació ―replicó Saeko mirando seria a la mujer.

―No tientes a la suerte ―advirtió Kanna volteandose, dispuesta a alejarse.

―Usted no me tiente ―vociferó la rubia antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Ryu notó la mirada asesina que Kanna le lanzó a Saeko y sin decir nada comenzó a subir las escaleras tras su hermana, dejando a esa mujer masticando maldiciones. Golpeó la puerta y como estaba entreabierta entró sin esperar respuesta, dio un rápido vistazo en la habitación y encontró a su hermana sentada en el piso del balcón, con la mirada perdida en aquel enorme jardín. Se acercó sin importarle si hacía ruido y se sentó cerca de Saeko.

―Esa bruja maldita, lo único que le importa es su heredero ―murmuró la rubia sin desviar la mirada―… guardate lo que sea que vayas a decir ―agregó adelantándose a Ryu―, ya sé que yo me busqué esto al aceptar sus condiciones… pero no puedes culparme por tener esperanzas… Yuuji era, es, todo lo que esperaba y ahora tengo una oportunidad…

―Saeko… me hace muy feliz que estes bien, que estés limpia y en verdad deseo que eso dure… pero me preocupa tu felicidad, creo que estas esperando un imposible ―murmuró Ryu centrando sus ojos en uno de los canteros repleto de flores…

―Se supone que tienes que apoyarme Ryu.

―Hermana ¿en verdad quieres una familia con un niño al que evitaste por cinco años? ―preguntó el rapado centrando sus ojos en su hermana, quien lo miraba con una expresión algo triste.

―No sé… no sé si es posible… hoy lo conocimos…

―Se parece a Suga, sonríe todo el tiempo y sus ojos son idénticos a los de él, más claros que los tuyos… dicen que se parece a tu padre ―susurró Ryu recordando las veces que había visto al pequeño y junto con ese recuerdo llegó la sonrisa de Ennoshita cuando estaba con Shoyo, una sonrisa que él pocas veces había visto pues parecía que Chikara guardaba esas sonrisas solo para los niños.

―Ese niño jamás me va a querer, es evidente que su mamá es Suga y no va a aceptar a nadie más ―los ojos de Saeko parecieron nublarse por un momento y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia los canteros del jardín―… creo que Suga me odia ―sus últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles.

―Saeko ¿en verdad creíste el cuento de la familia feliz que te pintaron Yuuji y Kanna? ¿Creen que traerán a Shoyo aquí y él estará feliz? ―comentó el rapado como si nada mientras se ponía de pie―… en cuanto a Suga, tu sabes que no odia a nadie… pero sí debe de estar muy molesto, Shoyo es lo más importante en su vida y tu quieres quitarselo ―agregó encaminandose hacia la puerta.

―¿Ryu… ?

―Tengo que prepararme, pronto empezara mi turno… no te quedes mucho ahí afuera ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Sabía que acababa de ser cruel con su hermana, pero esa era una buena oportunidad para que pensara en sus acciones. Era obvio que Yuuji no la amaba y sin importar que obtengan la tenencia de Shoyo o no, eso no iba a cambiar y tarde o temprano Saeko volvería a salir lastimada… y él no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo lo poco que tenía porque ella estaba obsesionada con Terushima, por lo que era mejor que abriera los ojos pronto.

0-1-2-3-4

―Espera.

La voz llegó hasta Aone e inmediatamente detuvo las puertas del ascensor para esperar al pelinegro que se acercaba a paso presuroso.

―Gracias Aone. Hola ―dijo el pelinegro y el albino en respuesta hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza―, no esperaba encontrarte aquí ―agregó mientras el ascensor comenzaba a moverse.

―Vine a ver como esta, a penas respondió un mensaje ―murmuró el albino.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro algo cansado y guardaron silencio. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento que buscaban y Himuro se apresuró a golpear. En cuanto Futakuchi abrió la puerta el pelinegro se metió al departamento y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

―¿Quieres decirme que rayos piensas hacer?... ¿qué fue eso de hoy? ―preguntó Himuro mirando con el ceño fruncido al castaño que se acercaba al sillón seguido por su pareja.

―Lo siento ―murmuró el castaño esquivando la mirada de su amigo.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―insistió el pelinegro consiguiendo que el otro doncel finalmente centrara sus ojos en él.

―Lo siento… bien… lamento haber escapado hoy, no debí dejarte con ellos… pero… no puedo, no quiero tratar con ella ―dijo el castaño con una expresión triste, que consiguió suavizar a su amigo.

―Kenji ―murmuró Himuro acercándose al otro doncel―, sabes que yo te apoyare en lo que sea, nos conocemos y sé de todos tus complejos con tu familia… pero no puedo trabajar si tengo a tu madre y su familia esperando en mi oficina o llamando cada quince minutos para ver si llegaste ―el castaño bajó la mirada al escuchar eso, en verdad su familia estaba siendo una molestia―… además ¿cuánto crees que tardarán en averiguar donde vives? Kenji, tienes que enfrentarla... habla con ella.

―Tatsuya… no puedo…

―Kenji ―la voz de Aone llamó la atención de ambos donceles que lo miraron algo sorprendidos―… también estuvieron llamando a mi oficina… y ―agregó el albino e hizo una pausa…

―Lo siento… no quería que esto pasara ―se disculpó el castaño volviendo a bajar la mirada.

―Aone ¿yyyyy…? ―preguntó de repente Himuro haciendo que el castaño note que su novio había dejado la frase a medias―… ¿que pasó?

―Fue raro… el señor Brown ―comenzó a decir Aone pero se detuvo al notar la preocupación en su pareja―… Ahh no tiene importancia… no te preocupes y no tienes que disculparte, tu madre debería entender que todavía no estás listo para verla ―agregó acercándose más a su castaño y pasando su brazo por los hombros del doncel lo pegó a su cuerpo, sabía que eso calmaba a su osito pardo.

―Bueno pero mientras tu madre se da cuenta de eso ¿qué harás? ―indagó el pelinegro y solo obtuvo un suspiro de su amigo―… haremos lo siguiente, trabajaras en casa, te enviaremos lo que necesites al mail y si necesito verte será aquí o en la oficina de mi hermano ¿te parece? cuando vuelvan les diré que estás enfermo o de vacaciones ¿si?

―Si… es buena idea, mientras decido qué hacer ―respondió el castaño sin ganas.

―Amor, creo que será mejor si te mudas conmigo hasta que lo soluciones ―propuso Aone y el castaño lo miró algo confundido―… Himuro tiene razón, no tardaran mucho en saber que vives aquí… mi departamento es grande y a Satori le encantará que estés con nosotros.

―¿No crees que seria lo mismo? cualquiera supondría que si no esta aquí estará contigo o conmigo ―acotó Himuro, haciendo dudar al albino.

―Podemos pedirle la casa a Satori por unos días hasta que decidas que hacer, estoy seguro que no tendrá problema.

Futakuchi miró un momento a su pareja y luego a su amigo, quien luego de pensarlo un momento asintió. Sabía que tenía razón, era una buena idea, necesitaba algo de tiempo para despejar su mente y finalmente enfrentar a su madre, pues no quería verla y largarse a llorar como la última vez.

―Bien, hermosura, te daré solo una semana, intenta pensar con calma y no estires mucho el asunto, que ya me acostumbre a tenerte en la oficina y mi trabajo es mucho más fácil si tú acompañas a Taiga a las reuniones ―dijo Himuro con una enorme sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse, jalando al doncel para que lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

―Gracias, eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener ―murmuró Kenji abrazando al pelinegro―… ¿en serio ya te vas?

―Si, Murasakibara me invitó a cenar, quiere que conozca a uno de sus amigos… pero antes tenía que pasar por aquí, estaba un poquito preocupado por ti… cuidate y cualquier cosa me llamas ―se despidió Himuro antes de soltar al castaño, abrir la puerta y alejarse por el pasillo.

Futakuchi vió a su amigo desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor y un instante después un sonido hizo que mirara alarmado en todas direcciones, inmediatamente cerró la puerta y puso el seguro antes de girarse y centrar sus ojos en Aone que lo miraba desde el sillón.

―Amor… ¿me ayudas a preparar una maleta? aceptaré tu oferta y pasaré esta noche en tu departamento… ¿la oferta sigue en pie?

―Para ti… siempre ―respondió Aone acercándose al castaño para envolverlo en un abrazo. Kenji se aferró con fuerza y sintió como aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba lo inundaba, consiguiendo calmar un poco los nervios que lo habían atormentado todo el día.

0-1-2-3-4

Ennoshita llenó la bañera y luego de poner algo de música relajante, se metió en la bañera y dejo que el agua caliente y la espuma cubrieran su cuerpo y se llevaran todas las tensiones.

Podía decir que ese había sido un día largo, había empezado bien como todas las mañanas con un sonriente Shoyo que se despedía de él y su bebé. El médico dijo que todo estaba bien, su bebé era un niño que se desarrollaba muy bien. Todo iba bien hasta que al mediodía escuchó a Hanna hablando con Noya y se enteró que Suga se reuniria esa tarde con Terushima y Saeko… y al parecer por lo que Noya sabía ellos querían ver a Shoyo ese día, desde que escuchó esas palabras la preocupación lo invadió y su bebé comenzó a moverse sin control. Unas horas después se notaba en su rostro que no estaba bien y Hanna no dudó en hacer que Semi lo llevara a casa de Suga.

"―Gracias Semi ―dijo el pelinegro ya en la sala, mientras el otro doncel lo observaba sentarse en el sillón.

―¿Quieres que te prepare algo… que tal un té? ―preguntó el peligris mirando hacia la cocina.

―No hace falta, yo puedo hacerlo, de seguro te necesitan en el café.

―No te preocupes, Hanna dijo que no te dejara solo por nada, no puedo irme hasta que Nishinoya esté aquí ―el pelinegro soltó un suspiro cansado sabiendo que Hanna era muy capaz de eso.

―Esta bien, gracias… por ahora solo quiero que se tranquilice un poco ―respondió Chikara en un susurró bajando la vista a su abultado vientre mientras apoyaba sus manos en el.

―Si tu te calmas, él también lo hará ―dijo el peligris sentándose a un lado del pelinegro y acercando su mano a aquel abultado vientre preguntó―, ¿puedo? ―Ennoshita asintió, un instante después sintió la cálida mano que daba una lenta caricia sobre la ropa―… intenta cantar o tararear, hablale de lo que creas importante, hazle saber que es amado… a mi me funcionaba con Kenjiro ―agregó con una sonrisa―... cuando nació apenas pude verlo y me desmaye, fueron unos cuantos minutos y él no dejó de llorar hasta que escuchó mi voz, entonces hizo una pequeña mueca y se durmió.

―Que lindo… generalmente no hablas de tu hijo ―comentó Ennoshita con una enorme sonrisa mientras Semi quitaba su mano y desviaba un poco la mirada.

―Creo que siempre estamos ocupados con otras cosas… Kenjiro es un niño muy bueno y está encantado con mi nuevo trabajo, porque ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con él… Hanna es genial acomodó mi horario cuando le dije que tenía un hijo.

―Si es fantástica… y ¡¿sabes que le encantaría a ella y a mi?! ―preguntó el pelinegro ganándose una mirada curiosa del peligris―… que lleves a Kenjiro al café un día de estos para que lo conozcamos.

―Bien, veré que puedo hacer ―respondió Semi con una pequeña sonrisa―… ¿más tranquilo?

Con esa pregunta Ennoshita notó que su bebé estaba mucho más tranquilo, al igual que él, la charla del peligris había logrado calmarlo, había dejado de pensar en los problemas por un momento y sí ahora se sentía mejor, así que como respuesta solo asintió con una sonrisa.

―¿Ennoshita puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―indagó el peligris luego de un momento en silencio y Chikara solo volvió a asentir―… sé que no es asunto mío pero… ¿qué sucede con el padre de tu bebé?

―Las cosas no están del todo bien ―respondió el pelinegro antes de soltar un suspiro―… tiene que decidir si en verdad nos quiere en su vida o no…

―¿Seguro?... por lo que he visto parece que si los quiere en su vida… no se ha cansado de ir a verte cada día y mantiene su distancia, tengo entendido que le pediste eso ―Chikara miró un momento al peligris y no supo qué responder, él era consciente de todo lo que hacía Ryu―… ¿sabes algo?en cierta forma me recuerda al padre de Kenjiro… empezamos como amigos con derechos, él quería algo más serio pero yo no quería aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, el orgullo era más fuerte… y a pesar de todo él seguía detrás de mí apoyándome en todo, respetaba mi decisión y no presionaba sobre el tema… la última vez que lo vi me volvió a preguntar si quería ser su pareja y pasar el resto de la vida con él… siempre le decía que no, pero esa vez algo me hizo decirle que lo pensaría… su sonrisa era enorme y… fue la última vez que lo vi ―la voz de Semi terminó siendo prácticamente un susurro, bajó su mirada y Chikara tuvo miedo de que esa conversación terminara en lágrimas incontenibles, él se sentía mal de solo escucharlo así que no podía ni imaginar cómo se sentiría Semi―… sé que debes de tener tus motivos, pero no dejes pasar mucho tiempo así, nunca sabes qué puede pasar… sé lo que es vivir un embarazo solo y que por más de que estés rodeado de personas que te aman y acompañan…

―Hay algo que falta ―murmuró Chikara interrumpiendo a Semi, quien solo asintió―… entiendo lo que quieres decir, tambien he perdido personas importantes de un momento para otro… pero necesito que Ryu me demuestre que tiene intenciones de tomar esto enserio.

―¿Crees que va por buen camino? ―el pelinegro asintió en respuesta―… entonces deberías darle una pequeña recompensa… ¿no crees?

―¡¿Recompensa?!... algo como…

―Algo simple, habla con él cuéntale sobre su bebé, ni siquiera es necesaria que lo veas puede ser por teléfono.

―Mmmm lo pensare..."

Acarició su vientre y soltó un suspiro, finalmente su bebé estaba realmente tranquilo, todo lo que había necesitado era escuchar a Suga y Shoyo.

―A ti también te preocupan… es lógico, en cierta forma son tu familia, Shoyo es sobrino de tu papá ―murmuró antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro―… ¿Crees que tenemos que recompensarlo?... después de todo sigue yendo cada día a vernos, mantiene su distancia, no llama ni manda mensajes como desquiciado… y aunque nos duela lo que le sucede a Suga, sé que no es su culpa, él no controla a Saeko.

Chikara se quedó un momento pensando y finalmente salió del agua cuando sus dedos ya estaban arrugados y el agua casi fria. Luego de secarse y acomodarse, se recostó de lado en la cama y luego de abrazar una almohada, soltó un largo suspiro y marcó el número de Tanaka. El teléfono sonó dos veces e inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Ryu.

―¡¿Chikara?! ―dijo en un tono algo preocupado.

―Hola Ryu ―saludó dudando un poco.

―Hola…

―¿Puedes hablar en este momento… o molesto? ―preguntó, recordando que el trabajo del rapado era de guardia nocturno en un edificio.

―Si, si, no te preocupes, solo tengo que vigilar las cámaras, al menos por la próxima hora… ¿sucede algo?

―Todo esta bien… solo quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero que nuestro bebé conozca tu voz, ¡pero! ―exclamó para obtener la completa atención de Tanaka y luego de una pequeña pausa continuó―… no quiero que hablemos de nuestros problemas… solo quiero que él sepa quien eres, habla con nuestro hijo, cuentale de ti, anécdotas, tus sueños, canta, leele un cuento, no sé… lo que sea, pero no quiero escuchar problemas de nadie y si haces preguntas, que sean solo sobre el bebé ¿Si?

―Ok… creo que entiendo ―respondió Ryu luego de dudar un momento―… ¿Cómo estás?

―Ryu, en serio, si no respetas mis condiciones no se va a volver a repetir ―le advirtió el pelinegro antes de poner el celular en altavoz y dejarlo sobre la almohada cerca de su cuerpo, más que nada de su vientre.

―Tu estado afecta al bebé así que es una pregunta válida ―se apresuró a recalcar el rapado y Chikara no pudo evitar reír, en verdad extrañaba hablar con él y que saliera con ese tipo de cosas―… ¿esto se va a repetir?

―Si no te molesta intentaré llamarte por las noche… aunque no sé con qué frecuencia…

―Por supuesto que no me molesta, me encanta la idea, por mi todos los días o… cuando tu quieras ―la voz de Ryu sonaba muy alegre y eso hacía feliz al pelinegro.

―Ok veremos que sucede… depende de como te portes… y bueno, tu respuesta… estoy, estamos bien… nuestro niño estuvo un poco inquieto en la tarde, fue mi culpa estaba preocupado y él lo notó… pero ya todo está bien ―aclaró el pelinegro y se preocupó un poco porque sin darse cuenta había hablado demasiado…

―Bueno no voy a preguntar sobre eso… si dices que estas bien te creo ―Chikara suspiro algo aliviado―… ¿quieres contarme sobre el bebé?

―Bien, ya estoy de cinco meses y un poquito, cada día se nota más, dentro de poco no va a haber nada que lo oculte, es un niño y creo que le gustan las cosas agridulces, todos mis antojos han sido de cosas agridulces y yogures o cosas acidas… no hay mucho más que decir… ah sí, le encanta la risa y la voz de Shoyo a veces está realmente inquieto y cuando escucha a Shoyo se calma ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―¿Ya puedes sentir sus movimientos?

―Si desde los cuatro meses o un poquito más…

―Chika… lo siento ―la voz de Ryu apenas se escuchó. El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior y luego soltó un suspiro, no quería hablar de eso, no queria entrar en esa espirar de disculpas y reproches, solo quería que fuera una charla casual como las que tenían antes, como si nada malo sucediera.

―Cuéntanos una historia, un cuento para dormir ―pidió Chikara dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar las extrañas historias que Tanaka inventaba―… sin monstruos o zombies por favor.

―Ok, ok, algo apto para bebés, prepárate pequeño porque vas a escuchar una de mis mejores historias ―dijo el rapado antes de aclararse la garganta―. Había una vez una familia de ratones…

La historia de Tanaka era de lo más extraño que Ennoshita había escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír mientras escuchaba esa voz tan familiar que cada tanto cambiaba para hacer las voces de los personajes. Todavia no sabia si habia hecho lo correcto, pero no se arrepentía, en verdad lo extrañaba.

 **Nuevo cap. espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**


	66. ¡Así, no!

**Mi hijo**

 **¡Así, no!**

Suga tomó un sorbo de su té y luego de mirar un momento a los niños, que merendaban tranquilamente, volteo hacia la caja y le hizo una seña a Ennoshita para que se una a ellos. El pelinegro dejó a Hanna en la registradora y luego de un momento estaba sentado junto a Suga.

―¿Hoy te toco cuidarlos? ―indagó mirando con una sonrisa a los niños que comían galletas.

―Si, Daichi está trabajando con Iwaizumi, Asahi tenía trabajo y Noya iba a acompañar a su padre al médico… y como ya le había dicho a Shoyo que vendríamos al café, aquí estamos ―respondió Suga mirando con una sonrisa a su pequeño pelinaranja que en ese momento le robaba pedacitos de galleta a Tobio.

―Igual es raro que no te haya acompañado nadie más.

―Si Kuro estaba ocupado, Tooru también esta complicado porque Iwa está trabajando mucho… Lev no fue al preescolar hoy y al parecer Tendo retiró a Taichi temprano.

―Wow todos están muy ocupados… ¿y tu… como va todo? te he visto poco estos días.

―Si lo siento Chikara, te hemos abandonado un poco, pero Shoyo ha estado muy apegado desde que conoció a sus padres y Tobio y Daichi no quieren que nos vayamos ―murmuró el peligris antes de ofrecerle una galleta al doncel…

―Esta bien Suga, no hay problema, ademas sabes que Hanna, Noya o alguno de los chicos me acompañan ―dijo el pelinegro tomando una galleta.

―¿Que tal las cosas con Ryu? Noya me contó que volvieron a hablar ―comentó Suga mirando con curiosidad al pelinegro que acababa de partir la galleta.

―Bueno después de hablar con Semi decidí que era bueno que nuestro bebé, sepa de su papá, que conozca su voz… aunque en verdad no hablamos demasiado solo lo dejo que cuente alguna anécdota, historia o que cante ―dijo antes de dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro―… anoche me rei muchisimo, inventó una canción de cuna para nosotros.

―Me alegro de que las cosas entre ustedes mejoren.

―La próxima semana iniciará en un nuevo trabajo, quiere asegurarse de tener tiempo para nosotros… no dijo nada pero estoy seguro que Noya tiene que ver con esto ―agregó sin despegar sus ojos de Shoyo que intentaba quitarle a Tobio lo que le quedaba de galleta―, Shoyo toma cielo ―dijo ofreciéndole la mitad de su galleta al niño que inmediatamente le regaló una sonrisa.

―Gracias tío ―respondió inmediatamente el niño―… ¿tío cómo está el bebé?

―Esta muy bien y muy feliz de escucharte, mira ―respondió acercándose más al niño y haciendo que tocara su vientre para que notara como se movía el bebé.

―Wow se mueve ―exclamó el pelinaranja mirando sorprendido a Chikara para luego observar a los otros dos niños que lo miraban con curiosidad.

―Vamos también pueden tocar ―dijo Chikara con una enorme sonrisa viendo a Tadashi y Tobio, quienes no dudaron en imitar al pelinaranja y apoyar sus manitos en el abultado vientre del doncel, unos instantes después ambos niños mostraron una sonrisa.

0-1-2-3-4

El pelirrojo entró con prisa en el departamento y sin demora cerró la puerta con seguro. Dio una mirada a todo el lugar y encontró a Wakatoshi, que lo miraba algo sorprendido desde la cocina, sujetando la cafetera.

―Satori ―dijo el castaño algo sorprendido por la actitud del pelirrojo…

―¡Tu madre está completamente loca! ―exclamó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo al castaño, quien lo miró algo confundido―… yo así no juego… ¡así no! ―agregó sintiendo la impotencia crecer en su interior y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, antes de retroceder hasta apoyar la espalda sobre la puerta.

Wakatoshi dejó la cafetera en su lugar y sin decir nada se acercó al doncel que miraba hacia el piso sin despegar su espalda de la puerta. Se detuvo muy cerca de él, con una expresión seria y decidida…

―Amor, ¿qué sucede? ¿qué hizo? ―preguntó en su habitual tono tranquilo, antes de acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo, haciendo que levantara la mirada.

Satori metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre todo arrugado, el cual plantó en el pecho del castaño empujándolo, para que se aleje un poco y que él pudiera caminar hasta la sala. Wakatoshi sujetó el sobre, volvió a mirar a Satori que caminaba de un lugar a otro en la sala y acercándose lentamente intentó alisar un poco el sobre, para finalmente sacar el papel que ese sobre contiene.

"Debiste quedarte en tu escondite, me las pagaras.

Me asegurare de que también pierdas todo lo que te importa.

TE LO JURO."

El castaño leyó varias veces esas tres líneas y su ceño se fruncía más a cada momento, haciendo que su expresión comenzara a dar algo de miedo. Satori detuvo su andar al ver la expresión de su pareja, lo conocía desde hacía mucho y difícilmente podias ver una expresión así en él.

―¿Cuándo te mandó esto? ―preguntó sin despegar su mirada de aquel arrugado papel―… ¿Satori… cuándo? ―insistió luego de un momento de silencia del pelirrojo.

―Hace algunas horas… llegó al departamento con una caja que tenía una tarántula ―respondió el pelirrojo dejándose caer en el sillón.

―¿Dónde está Taichi?

―Con Mirah y Aone en el departamento, vigilado por un grupo de guardaespaldas ―dijo el pelirrojo e inmediatamente escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Wakatoshi―… ni bien vi el mensaje y matamos a la tarántula, Mirah llamó a Takanobu, le contamos lo sucedido y él salió al instante a buscar a Taichi, lo retiró del preescolar y aparecieron en el departamento resguardados por un grupo de guardias ―agregó Satori bajando la mirada y en ese momento sintió las lágrimas de frustración caer por sus mejillas.

―Definitivamente esta loca… pero esto no se queda así…

Ahora era el castaño el que caminaba de un lugar a otro en aquella pequeña sala, mascullando maldiciones mientras mantenía el celular pegado a su oreja, esperando que su abuelo atienda la llamada. Satori no podía creer esa escena, nunca, pero nunca había visto a Wakatoshi así.

―¡Kagura enloqueció completamente! acaba de amenazar a Satori y Taichi ―exclamó el castaño en un tono que dejaba en claro cuán enojado estaba―… abuelo no me importa lo que hicieron o quieran hacer, voy a denunciarla y por su bien más le vale que no se acerque a MI familia ―agregó luego de unos minutos de escuchar a su abuelo―, Satori está conmigo en el departamento y Taichi está con los Aone… bien en un rato estaremos allá ―Wakatoshi soltó un suspiro cansado antes de guardar su celular y centrar sus ojos en el pelirrojo que todavía lo miraba algo nervioso―… Satori, mi abuelo quiere que vayamos a su casa, quiere hablar con nosotros en persona ―agregó tomando las llaves que estaban en el cuenco, sobre la mesita de sala…

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

―Si, iremos por Taichi, tomaras algo de ropa o lo que necesites y nos quedaremos con ellos, al menos esta noche, luego veremos que sucede, su mansión tiene suficiente seguridad ―dijo el castaño acercándose a la puerta, pero de repente se detuvo al ver que Satori no se movía…

―¿Por qué nos hace esto?

Wakatoshi volvió sobre sus pasos y envolvió en un abrazo al pelirrojo, quien no dudó en corresponder y aferrarse con fuerza.

―Ya la están buscando… parece que de alguna forma se enteró de que sabemos toda la verdad y está escondida intentando escapar de la ley ―murmuró el castaño antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo―… Satori, te juro que no les va a hacer nada, no se lo voy a permitir… primero muerto antes de permitir que esa loca los toque a Taichi y a ti…

―Ni se te ocurra ―se quejó Satori mirando serio a su pareja―… jamás te perdonaré si haces algo así… no puedes dejarnos ¿entendido? ―agregó con un brillo en los ojos que anunciaba lágrimas.

―Entendido ―respondió el castaño antes de besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban―… vamos por nuestro niño…

―Sí ―dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa―… ahh… no te preocupes si ves a un hombre en el pasillo, es el guardaespaldas que Aone me obligó a traer ―agregó antes de que el castaño abriera la puerta, consiguiendo una mirada de reojo y un asentimiento como respuesta.

0-1-2-3-4

Chikara acababa de sacar una bandeja de galletas del horno cuando vio a Semi salir con mucha prisa de la cocina, pero no le dio mucha importancia, metió dos bandejas llenas de cupcakes en el horno y le hizo una seña a Kinoshita para que esté al pendiente, mientras él volvía al mostrador a ayudar a Hanna. En cuanto salió de la cocina pudo ver que fuera del café estaba Semi discutiendo con una joven de cabello negro que luego de un momento se fue dejando solo al peligris con un pequeño de cabello castaño.

Semi se agachó y abrazó al niño, luego se levantó sin soltar al pequeño y soltando un suspiro volvió a entrar al café, caminó hasta el mostrador y dibujando una endeble sonrisa hablo…

―Hanna, Chikara… él es Kenjiro mi hijo.

El niño los miró con curiosidad a ambos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro a modo de saludo.

―Aww es hermoso, hola Kenjiro ―saludó Hanna―, ya quería conocerte, tu mami me ha hablado mucho de ti.

―Hanna… ¿no te molesta si… lo tengo aquí hasta que me vaya? ―preguntó con algo de dificultad el peligris.

―Claro que no, Eita ―respondió inmediatamente Hanna con una enorme sonrisa―. Kenjiro ¿quieres una galleta de chocolate?

―¡Si! ―exclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa antes de mirar a su mamá, quien solo asintió antes de que el niño pasara de sus brazos a los de Hanna.

―Siempre sabe lo que los niños quieren ―murmuró Ennoshita luego de que Hanna entrara a la cocina con el niño―… ¿pasó algo? ―preguntó centrando sus ojos en el peligris.

―La niñera… al parecer su novio ya no quiere que ella trabaje y… no sé dijo algo de mudarse… ¡Pero a quien se le ocurre hacer algo así! Al menos hubiera esperado a que llegara a la casa ―exclamó algo molesto el doncel.

―Semi, no te preocupes te aseguro que a Hanna no le molesta.

―En verdad lo que me preocupa es que voy a hacer mañana, la niñera es la que va por él al preescolar y se queda las tres horas hasta que vuelvo a casa.

―¿No tienes algún familiar o amigo que pueda cuidarlo hasta que encuentres otra niñera?

―No tengo familia aqui y perdi contacto con mis amigos… y la familia Soekawa no es una opción, ya intentaron quitarmelo ―murmuró Semi mirando, por la ventanilla que separaba el café de la cocina, como su pequeño hablaba con Hanna mientras comía galletas.

―Hablemos con Hanna seguro no tendrá problema en que te retires antes ―sugirió Ennoshita con una pequeña sonrisa.

―No puedo hacer eso, sentiría que le estoy robando, ya acomodó mi horario para que pueda pasar más tiempo con Kenjiro, me sentiría mal si le pido algo así ―Chikara dudo un momento ante la respuesta del peligris y luego propuso…

―¿Y si yo cuido de él? ―Semi lo miró algo confundido y el pelinegro se apresuró a continua―… puedo retirarme antes ir a recogerlo al preescolar y cuidarlo hasta que tu salgas y no digas que te sentirás mal, yo no tengo problema y serán unos días hasta que consigas otra niñera.

Semi lo dudo un momento, volvió a mirar a su niño que ahora ayudaba a Kinoshita a decorar cupcakes, arrojando chispas de colores sobre la crema, y luego de morderse el labio inferior miró a Chikara y dibujó una sonrisa.

―En verdad te lo agradeceria mucho ―murmuró e inmediatamente recibió un brazo del pelinegro.

―Recuerda que no estas solo, puedes contar conmigo siempre.

0-1-2-3-4

El sonido de aquel corazón inundaba la habitación y la sonrisa de Akaashi se amplió al ver las expresiones de asombro y felicidad de Bokuto y Lev. El doctor movió el transductor y en la pantalla pudieron ver mejor el rostro del bebé medio cubierto por sus manitos y las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los dos peligrises resonaron en la habitación.

―Akaashi, esta vez sí se deja ver, quieren saber el sexo ¿no? ―preguntó Midorima mirando al pelinegro quien en ese instante asintió―... es una niña.

Cualquiera que viera a bokuto en ese momento podría afirmar que ese era el hombre más feliz del planeta, su sonrisa era enorme y parecía irradiar felicidad.

Esa visita al médico fue realmente positiva, ya estaba en los cuatro meses, lo que significaba que los riesgos se reducian, sus análisis habían salido muy bien y aunque Midorima lo regaño repetidas veces para que no se le ocurriera volver a trabajar, Akaashi estaba muy feliz, su bebé estaba bien, su familia desbordaba alegría y él no podía hacer más que sonreír.

Pasaron por una pastelería y luego de que Keiji saciara su antojo de crema de limón, se encaminaron a casa de Kuro, pues Bokuto quería informarle a su "Bro" que tendrían una niña.

Kuro los recibió e invitó a pasar, en la sala vieron a Kei pintando, Lev inmediatamente se acercó a él pero el pequeño rubio parecía no estar interesado en relacionarse con él.

―Bro, hacía tiempo que no venían… ¿pasó algo que Lev no fue al preescolar hoy? ―indagó el pelinegro mientras todos se sentaban en los sillones.

―No, solo le prometimos que iría con nosotros a la proxima ecografia y como Keiji tenía turno hoy, acordamos que estaba bien que hoy no fuera ―respondió Bokuto desviando su mirada un momento hacia Lev que insistia en interactuar con Kei, aunque este no quisiera.

―¿Y qué tal todo? ―preguntó Kuro, ahora centrándose en su primo.

―Todo está muy bien, todavía no me dejan trabajar pero, estamos bien ―dijo el doncel acariciando su vientre―… ¿y Kenma?

―En el estudio ―respondió el pelinegro mirando hacia una de las puertas de la derecha―… esta con un humor de mil demonios, ¿quieres intentar hablar con él?

Keiji dudo un momento y finalmente se puso de pie.

―Keiji ―exclamó el peligris algo preocupado, sabía de buena fuente que cuando Kenma estaba de mal humor podía ser "peligroso."

―No te preocupes Bro, a él no le hará nada… ahora si tengo que ir yo es bajo mi propio riesgo ―dijo el pelinegro de ojos dorados con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se rascaba la nuca―… ¿y ya saben el sexo?

―Es una niña, tendremos una niña ―vociferó el peligris y un momento después se escucharon las felicitaciones y algunos golpes.

Akaashi ni siquiera volteo a verlos, los conocía como para saber que las palmadas que ambos se daban en la espalda sonaban así. Golpeó la puerta del estudio y luego de esperar un momento entró. Vió a Kenma recostado en el sillón y una pila de videojuegos y consolas tiradas a un lado del sillón en el piso.

―Ok… no estas jugando, pero tampoco dejas que otros jueguen… ¿qué sucedió? ―preguntó sin más, con la relación que tenían sus parejas habían llegado a conocerse muy bien y formaron una gran amistad.

―Akaaaaaaaasheeeeeee ―se lamentó casi sin ganas el rubio apenas moviendo su rostro para ver al otro doncel―… me siento mal y hasta el más mínimo ruido me molesta ―susurró.

―¿Te duele algo? ―Kenma negó mientras se sentaba en el sillón para que Keiji también pudiera sentarse― ¿hace mucho que te sientes así? ¿fuiste al medico… o lo hablaste con alguien más?

―Creo que sé que es… le dije a Kuro que si, pero en verdad no sé si estoy listo para pasar por esto otra vez… lo de los ruidos es igual, no pensé que sería así otra vez ―se quejó el rubio pegándose al cuerpo de Keiji y recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro―… me gusta tu perfume…

―Kenma… ¿estas embarazado? ―el rubio levantó un poco los hombros en señal de que no sabía―… cuando esperabas a Kei también te molestaban los ruidos fuertes, era una tortura para ti salir a la calle.

―Lo sé… me siento igual que esa vez…

―¿Ya te hiciste un test? ―el rubio negó y Akaashi frunció un poco el ceño―… ¿por qué? tu mismo me dijiste que con Kuro decidieron buscar un bebé, ¿cuál es el problema? tu sabes que aunque no lo demuestre Kuro se preocupa fácil y más si se trata de ti ―agregó el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla de su amigo.

―Lo sé, pero no pude decirle, no quiero volver a ilusionarlo… ¿Y si da negativo?

―Si da negativo, siempre pueden seguir buscando… ¿te digo que creo?... creo que tu ya te ilusionaste y temes más por tus ilusiones que por las de él… Kuro va a estar más que feliz si tiene que seguir intentando ―Kenma solo bajó la mirada y le dio la razón al no decir nada―… ¿dónde tienes el test? vamos te acompaño a hacértelo.

 **Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer y estar ahí siempre.**

 **Saludos, nos leemos.**


	67. Mentiroso Hipócrita

**Mi hijo**

 **Mentiroso / Hipócrita**

Makki llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer sobre el sillón. Estaba realmente agotado habían revisado papeles y entrevistado personas todo el día, pues Hajime y Daichi querían tener todo listo lo antes posible.

―¡Mamá! ―la alegre voz de su pequeño Shigeru llamó su atención e hizo que diera un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para encontrar a su pequeño a unos pocos pasos de distancia, inmediatamente Makki dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y sin levantarse del sillón extendió sus brazos hacia el niño, quien no dudó en acercarse y dejarse abrazar hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de su mamá.

―Hola mi amor ―murmuró el pelirrosa antes de dejar varios besos en las mejillas de su pequeño―… te extrañe… ¿cómo te portaste? ¿qué estabas haciendo?

―Bien, jugaba con Mai ―respondió el niño y Makki volvió a mirar hacia donde había visto a su pequeño hacía un momento y se encontró con aquella joven castaña que recogía a su niño y lo cuidaba mientras ellos no estaban.

―Hola Mai.

―Hola Makki.

―¿Issei todavía no vino? ―preguntó el pelirrosa incorporándose en el sillón todavía sin soltar a su pequeño que terminó sentado en su regazo.

―No, todavía no llego y no aviso nada.

―Ok, gracias Mai, ya puedes irte, lamento que te hayamos retenido más tiempo de lo acostumbrado, estamos algo complicados en el trabajo.

―Gracias Makki, ahh a la salida del preescolar pasamos a hacer las compras y en la lavadora hay una tanda de ropa ―dijo la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas del perchero.

―Muchísimas gracias, me estas salvando ―dijo Makki acercándose a la chica con Shigeru todavía en brazos.

―No tienes que agradecer, para eso me pagas ―respondió la chica con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del niño―, nos vemos el lunes Shi.

―Bye bye ―saludó el niño con una sonrisa antes de tirarle un beso a la joven, quien amplió su sonrisa y tambien le tiro un beso antes de alejarse de la entrada y tomar su camino por la vereda.

Makki cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cocina todavía con su pequeño en brazos. Recién en la cocina sentó a Shigeru en la mesada y abrió la heladera.

―¿Me ayudaras a preparar la cena? ―preguntó e inmediatamente vio a su pequeño asentir.

Entre charlas y risas comenzaron a preparar la cena. Cuando Issei llegó los encontró haciendo pulpitos de salchicha para agregar a la salsa napolitan. Shigeru inmediatamente estiró los brazos hacia su papá y en cuanto este lo abrazó dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Makki sonrió ante esa escena y luego recibió un corto y superficial beso de su esposo, quien sin interactuar mucho más con ellos se encerró en su oficina, cosa que le resultó extraña al pelirrosa, por lo general Issei no se portaba así lo más normal hubiera sido que se pusiera a cocinar con ellos. En cuanto el espagueti al napolitan estuvo listo Shigeru llamó a Mattsun y se dispusieron a cenar en familia. No hubo mucha interacción durante la cena, los que más hablaron fueron Shigeru y Makki, mientras Matsukawa parecía no poder quitar esa expresión seria de su rostro.

Makki no dijo ni preguntó nada, pero luego de acomodar todo y acostar a su pequeño, entró en la oficina de su esposo, cerró la puerta y apoyando la espalda sobre esta, se cruzó de brazos y miró serio a Issei, quien luego de un momento levantó la mirada y manteniendo su expresión seria murmuró…

―Eres un mentiroso…

Las palabras resonaron duras en la habitación. Makki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Issei nunca había usado ese tono con él. Centró sus ojos color miel en aquellos orbes negros que lo miraban sin compasión alguna y luego de un momento despegó su espalda de la puerta y avanzó unos pasos, pensando que decir y esperando que su esposo se explicara.

―Me mentiste en la cara… dijiste que lo tuyo con Iwaizumi había sido falso ―el pelirrosa se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras―… pensé que teníamos la confianza suficiente como para decirnos cualquier cosa, pero preferiste mentirme… ¿ibas a decirme algún día que abortaste un hijo de Iwaizumi? ―aquella pregunta salió cargada de dolor y rencor.

―¿Co… como?

―¡¿Vas a decirme la verdad o prefieres seguir mintiendo?! ―insistió Issei levantando un poco la voz y poniéndose de pie, aunque no se movió de su lugar.

―Deja de decir eso… yo nunca te mentí… sí, hay cosas que no te he dicho pero no mentí ―respondió el pelirrosa ya comenzando a enojarse y sintiendo ese leve ardor en los ojos que anunciaba lagrimas―… tu nunca quisiste saber nada de lo que hice antes de ti… y eso pasó antes…

―No me vengas con eso ahora Hanamaki ―eso en verdad dolió, Mattsun solo lo llamaba Hanamaki cuando peleaban y sabía muy bien cuánto le dolía eso al doncel―, recuerda que Iwaizumi y tu decidieron sentarnos y contarnos lo sucedido, pero parece que solo escupieron mentiras ―agregó comenzando a rodear el escritorio mientras Makki empezaba a retroceder.

―Lo que dijimos fue verdad… y no sé tú, pero yo no me atrevo a darle una noticia de ese tipo a un doncel embarazado… tu lo viviste conmigo, estuve dos días internado solo porque escuché que Oiwake estaba en la misma ciudad que nosotro ¿qué crees que pasaría con Oikawa si se entera en este momento que su pareja me dejo embarazado en una noche de borrachera? ―respondió el pelirrosa levantando un poco la voz.

―Entiendo que no le digas a Oikawa pero ¡¿a mi?!

―Crees que es fácil para mí hablar de eso ―murmuró bajando la mirada y sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y comenzar a desbordarse.

―Y crees que fue fácil para mi enterarme de esto por Oiwake y que se burlara de mí al notar que no sabía nada ―se quejó el pelinegro empezando a acercarse a Makki―… ¡¿como quieres que confie en ti si tu tío al que tanto odias sabe más de tí que yo?! ―agregó en un tono que delataba su decepción y eso le dolió aún más a Makki.

―¡¿Y prefieres creer en él?! ―exclamó Makki completamente dolido levantando la cabeza sin importarle que Mattsun lo vea llorar, y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Secó sus lágrimas y a paso presuroso se metió en la habitación de su pequeño Shigeru, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el piso sin quitar la espalda de la puerta. Abrazó uno de los peluches de su pequeño y luego de unos cuantos minutos, cuando finalmente se calmó, se acercó a la cama de su pequeño y se acostó junto a él, Shigeru se movió un poco y luego se acurrucó pegando su cuerpo al de su mamá, quien lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir, aunque sabía que eso le costaría demasiado. Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse, Makki permaneció como estaba sin moverse ni abrir los ojos…

―Siempre me haces lo mismo, me haces sentir mal y me dejas solo ―escuchó el suave murmullo de su esposo y sintió como acariciaba con mucho cuidado su cabello―… no sé porqué hago esto… ya no tiene sentido ―fue lo último que escuchó y unos segundos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente.

Makki abrió los ojos y se preguntó qué quiso decir Mattsun, lo primero era fácil, era normal que cuando peleaban por algo él dejaba a su esposo con la palabra en la boca y se refugiaba con su pequeño Shigeru, pues Issei no lo seguiría con la discusión hasta allí… pero eso último "ya no tiene sentido" ¿que quiso decir?... no tiene sentido porque no le importa y todo esta bien o… no tiene sentido porque ya no… quiere estar… conmigo…

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos con aquel pensamiento e inmediatamente intentó alejar esas ideas de su mente no quería comenzar a llorar sin control e hipar, pues se arriesgaba a despertar a su pequeño, y comenzó a tararear una canción para tranquilizarse.

0-1-2-3-4

Futakuchi se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos al notar que estaba solo, encendió la luz y soltando un bostezo salió de la cama, caminó por el pasillo tambaleándose un poco por el sueño y al llegar a la sala dio un rápido vistazo al lugar para encontrar a Aone mirando hacia la calle por la ventana, con el celular entre sus manos.

―Takanobu, ¿qué haces ahí? ―preguntó el castaño con voz somnolienta. El albino miró al castaño y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de comenzar a acercarse―… ¿sigues preocupado por Tendo y Taichi?

―Un poco ―murmuró Aone abrazando a Kenji―… lo lamento, te desperté ―agregó antes de que el castaño negara con la cabeza y se acomodara mejor sobre el amplio pecho del albino.

―Volvamos a la cama ―susurró aferrándose al cuello de Aone, quien inmediatamente lo levantó apretando un poco el trasero del doncel antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación―… ellos estarán bien, tu lo dijiste… ¿en verdad estás preocupado por ellos o es algo más?

Aone dejó al castaño sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado antes de volver a abrazarlo y darle un corto beso.

―Te amo ―susurró centrando sus ojos en aquellos orbes marrones―, te amo mucho… ¿lo sabes? ―agregó acariciando la mejilla de Kenji, quien lo miró algo extrañado pues el tono que Aone acababa de usar le decía que a su osito polar le sucedía algo.

―Lo sé, también te amo… si no fuera así no estaría contigo ―dijo el castaño antes de besar a Aone―… amor si no me dices que sucede no puedo saberlo… puedo notar que hace días te sucede algo y puedo adivinar que ese algo se relaciona conmigo… y mi… madre ―agregó Kenji sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes grises, noto que Aone pestañeo varias veces y trató de esquivar su mirada por un momento―… ella te dijo algo… ¿que fue? ―preguntó y esperó una respuesta, que al parecer Aone no quería darle―... Takanobu por favor ―suplicó luego de unos minutos de silencio… pero Aone seguía sin decir nada, lo que molestó al castaño, quien frunció el ceño e intentó alejarse del albino, pero sin importar su esfuerzo Aone volvió a abrazarlo y finalmente habló…

―Tu madre cree que... te compré ―las palabras de Aone fueron un murmullo casi inaudible…

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―vociferó el castaño bastante sorprendido.

―No escucha y no ha dejado de ofrecerme dinero para saldar la deuda y que te libere.

―Esa mujer está demente… ¿que rayos le pasa? ¿que se piensa que soy?... Ah no, esto no se queda así ―habló Kenji casi sin detenerse a respirar y solo se detuvo porque Aone lo silenció apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Respira… no te enojes… por eso no quería decirte.

―No, tendrías que haberme dicho desde el primer momento ―se quejó Kenji volviendo a fruncir el ceño―, ya vera esa mujer, le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades…

―¿Hablaras con ella? ―preguntó algo sorprendido Aone.

―Claro no voy a permitir que se meta en mi vida, además no puedo evadirla por siempre… me encanta estar aquí contigo, pero extraño el trabajo y mi departamento ―murmuró antes de acurrucarse pegándose más al cuerpo del albino―… pero tengo que pedirte un favor…

―Obviamente te acompañare ―susurró Aone antes de besar la frente de su osito pardo, quien sonrió complacido ante esa respuesta.

… … …

Subieron a aquel ascensor y Futakuchi sintió que Aone le sujetó la mano, entonces desvió su mirada un momento hacia su pareja e inmediatamente pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

―Estoy… bien ―dijo intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a Aone…

―¿En verdad quieres hacer esto? sabes que si quieres podemos irnos a cualquier otro lugar, estoy seguro que te encantaría francia ―la palabras de Aone fueron un susurro y Kenji realmente dudo que responder.

―No me tientes ―dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios―… tengo que solucionar esto, por mi y por ti…

―¿Por mi? ―indagó el albino e inmediatamente recibió una mirada regañadora de su osito pardo.

―¿Como no me lo dijiste? ¡¿creíste que no me iba a enterar que puso una denuncia y demanda en tu contra?! ―exclamó y vio la breve expresión de sorpresa del albino―, Himuro me dijo… no sé en qué rayos piensa esa mujer, es una hipocrita… pero no puedo permitir que te haga nada… te amo y ―las palabras del castaño quedaron ahí pues Aone se apoderó de su boca en un beso lento pero profundo, que dejó sin aire por un momento a Kenji…

―Te amo y ya te lo dije, no me importa haré lo que sea por ti.

―Por eso, lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti es enfrentar a mi madre y aclarar esto ―murmuró Futakuchi acariciando la mejilla del albino, en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el castaño soltó un largo suspiro antes de voltear y salir a aquel pasillo sin soltar la mano de Aone.

Estaban en el penthouse de aquel hotel, golpearon una de las dos puertas que había en aquel piso e inmediatamente esta fue abierta y fueron recibidos por una empleada de uniforme negro. El lugar era enorme y elegante. La mujer los guió hasta la sala y allí fueron recibidos por Seiya, el abuelo de Aone, Oliver Brown y Umi.

Futakuchi se detuvo sin despegar los ojos de su madre, escuchó la invitación de Oliver para sentarse pero lo ignoró por completo, vio a su madre ponerse de pie y comenzar a acercarse con una sonrisa, pero cuando estaba a tres pasos de él, extendió su mano haciéndole entender que no se acerque más.

―¡Alto! no estoy aquí porque me interese reencontrarme contigo ―dijo en un tono serio e inmediatamente notó la confusión en la mujer.

―¡¿Kenji?!

―Solo quiero que me dejes en paz y dejes de molestar a Takanobu, deja de amenazar con denuncias y demandas…

―Solo quiero que él te deje en paz, quiero que seas feliz ―dijo la mujer avanzando un paso y estirando un brazo para intentar tocar al castaño.

―¡Muy a tiempo te preocupas! ¡Que hipocrita! ―exclamó Kenji destilando sarcasmo y retrocediendo un paso para evitar el contacto―… llegas casi 15 años tarde y no solo eso sino que también completamente equivocada ¿qué rayos te hace pensar que no soy feliz? ―agregó y a medida que hablaba se notaba como iba creciendo su molestia―, te digo la verdad es la primera vez en años que soy feliz y que no estoy rodeado de hipocresía… y no pienso volver a eso, no quiero volver a sentirme así… por eso… ¡alejate de mi! ―levantó aún más la voz en esa última frase y Umi volvió a detener su avance realmente sorprendida―… tu no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, me dejaste solo con un apostador borracho, perdí tantas veces lo poco que tenía… el tiempo que no estaba en la escuela trabajaba y por las noche estudiaba… tuve que hacer tantas cosas para estar a salvo que cuando él me abandonó, me sentí realmente feliz, me esforcé por salir adelante y cuando finalmente soy feliz… tu vuelves y intentas… ¿Qué intentas, qué quieres? me abandonaste y nunca más te preocupaste por mí ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA?!

―¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ―el grito llamó la atención de todos los presentes, que estaban bastante sorprendidos por las palabras del castaño, y se encontraron con aquella niña de 13 años que apretaba los puños y miraba algo molesta al castaño―… mamá siempre se preocupo por ti… siempre habla de ti y de cuanto te extraña ―agregó acercándose lentamente.

―¡Sophie, te dijimos algo! ―la regaño su padre, pero la niña se detuvo junto a su madre y sujetó su mano sin despegar sus ojos color miel de Kenji.

―En verdad solo me preocupo por ti, Kenji... no tienes que estar con él si no quieres, nosotros pagaremos la deuda y serás libre, no tienes que pagar por los errores de tu padre ―dijo Umi con voz suave como quien quiere tranquilizar a un animal herido.

―¡¿Qué mier…?! ―las palabras de Kenji se quedaron ahí, pues algo hizo clic y comprendió a qué se refería esa mujer… ¡pensaba que estaba con Aone para pagar una deuda de su padre! y comprender eso solo lo enojó más―… pero ¿qué piensas que soy? ¿crees que permitirá que él me use como quiera?...

―Ya le dije que eso no es cierto ―interrumpió Seiya―… pero no quiere creer que están juntos porque se aman.

―A otro perro con ese hueso ―dijo Umi―, si lo sabré yo ―agregó en un susurro que no fue oído por el entonces alterado Kenji.

―¡¿Tan raro es para ti que alguien me ame?! ―murmuró el castaño sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras su interior parecía ser destrozado por un grupo de osos salvajes―… ¿hice algo tan malo que no lo merezco? ¿Por eso tú y él me dejaron?... ¿QUÉ HICE? ―las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas antes de gritar esa última pregunta, e inmediatamente sintió como era envuelto en un abrazo por el albino, al instante se aferró a su camisa y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su osito polar.

―Tu no hiciste nada amor… ellos están mal y son unos idiotas que no se merecen que llores por ellos ―murmuró Aone fulminando con la mirada a la madre del castaño que en ese momento se debatía entre acercarse o mantener su distancia―… Amor, vamos a casa ―agregó sintiendo como Kenji se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza y como se agitaba su respiración, y toda la respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento.

―Lo siento… no quise decir que nadie puede amarte, tu te mereces todo el amor del mundo y ser muy, muy feliz, te mereces todo lo que yo no te pude dar… solo intentaba que a ti no te pase lo mismo que a mi ―la voz de Umi se escuchó algo temblorosa y Kenji apenas si movió un poco la cabeza para verla de reojo―… tu padre fue lo peor que me paso, pero tu… tu me salvaste la vida, me dabas la fuerza para seguir y sonreír cada día… eres lo que más amo y lo aborrezco a él por todo lo que te hizo y me odio a mi por dejarte… pero tenía que hacerlo, si no era yo serias tu y primero me moría antes de dejar que esos tipos te pusieran un dedo encima…

Kenji escuchó cada palabra sin decir nada, ya no tenía fuerza y de repente sintió como la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo abandonaba y como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, aflojó el agarre y todo se oscureció, escuchó a lo lejos de voz preocupada de Aone y aunque quería abrir los ojos simplemente no podía.

 **Nuevo capitulo, como siempre espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**

 **La segunda vez que lo hago, por alguna razón esta porqueria me cambia el texto. Espero que ahora y lo deje bien**


	68. ¿Dónde estás?

**Mi hijo**

 **¿Dónde estás?**

―Entiendo que quiere volver a acercarse a su hijo pero tiene que entender que necesita darle tiempo, pasó por muchas cosas que él se fuerza en olvidar, no puede esperar que de buenas a primera la acepte… usted no sabe nada de él no tiene una idea de cuan frágil es ante ciertas situaciones ―la voz de Aone llegaba hasta él, pero se escuchaba lejana.

Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, los párpados le pesaban, estaba en una habitación que no conocía, había un hombre a su lado que inmediatamente le sonrió y un poco más allá a unos pasos de la puerta vio a su osito polar de espaldas a él, hablando con aquel grupo de personas, estaba molesto, podía adivinarlo por su tono y postura. El hombre a su lado, al parecer era un doctor, le estaba tomando la presión, le dijo algo pero Kenji no lo escuchó.

―A… Aone ―llamó sentándose en la cama pero inmediatamente volvió a caer acostado, pues la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas.

―Será mejor que te quedes acostado tienes la presión muy baja, lo que seguramente hace que te sientas mareado ―dijo el doctor en un tono suave pero firme.

―Kenji ―susurró el albino agachándose a un lado de la cama junto a su castaño…

―Me quiero ir…

―No, lo mejor será que descanse un poco, intentaremos que su presión se normalice y luego podrá irse, pero eso sí, necesito que se haga unos estudios y vaya a verme a mi o a su médico de cabecera ―Kenji frunció el ceño ante esa orden, mientras el doctor le entregaba un papel a Aone.

Vio a su madre entrar a la habitación mientras su esposo y el abuelo de Aone esperaban ante la puerta y también vio a aquella niña asomando la cabeza por el borde de la puerta.

―¿Futakuchi, te has sentido mal últimamente? ―preguntó el doctor viendo al castaño e ignorando a los demás.

―Mmmm… n… no ―dudo el doncel y vio al albino fruncir el ceño.

―¡Si! ―exclamó Aone llamando la atención de todos―… ha estado muy nervioso toda la semana, en alerta todo el tiempo y si uno no lo reta o está a su lado se "olvida" de comer y a veces lo poco que come lo termina vomitando por los mismos nervios… y en los últimos días también ha estado durmiendo poco ―agregó el albino sin quitar su expresión seria.

―Ok entonces necesitaremos lo antes posible los análisis, mientras tomarás una de estas y mucha agua ―dijo el médico entregandole una tableta de pastillas al castaño―, esperaremos un rato y si la presión se normaliza podrás irte.

Futakuchi asintió con pocas ganas y no dudo en aceptar el vaso de agua que Aone le ofrecía. Se tomo una pastilla y vio al doctor salir de la habitación y a su madre acercarse más.

―Lamento todo esto… no sabia que te estaba haciendo tanto daño… nunca creí que mi presencia te alteraría de esa forma ―murmuró la castaña, que en ese momento lucía bastante preocupada.

―Todavia estoy en contacto con la señora Ueda… ¿te acuerdas de nuestra antigua vecina? ella supo cada lugar donde estuve, todo por ti, por si volvías… el deseo estúpido de un niño de 10 años… pero hoy estás aquí ―habló el doncel intentando controlar su respiración y le dolió ver aquel esbozo de sonrisa en esa mujer―… y me duele, duele mucho, porque sé que no estas aquí por mi, jamás esperaste encontrarte conmigo… nunca habrá mejor ejemplo de "lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado."

―Kenji yo no ―intentó hablar la castaña pero fue interrumpida…

―Puedes decirme cualquier cosa de mi padre y lo creeré porque es capaz de cualquier cosa, eso lo sé bien… puedes decirme que lo hiciste por mi y a eso solo puedo decir gracias… pero sin importar lo que digas te voy a pedir que por favor te alejes de mí, no quiero y no necesito una madre ahora… no quiero saber que te pasó y tu no quieres saber de mi, sigue con tu vida como hasta ahora y olvidame.

―Kenji ―murmuró en un tono casi inaudible la mujer, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y los ojos a punto de desbordar en lágrimas.

―Amor, ¿podemos irnos? ―Aone solo asintió ante ese pedido y levantó a su pareja como si fuera una princesa y para su sorpresa Kenji no se quejo, solo se dejo hacer y puso de su parte abrazandolo por el cuello.

Pasaron junto a Umi y Kenji solo se acurruco más al pecho de Aone e intentó esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su pareja, no quería escuchar nada más, al salir de la habitación se encaminaron hacia la sala y el castaño no cambió su posición.

―Kenji estas siendo injusto con tu madre… no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado ―dijo Oliver en un tono muy serio, pero no consiguió que Aone se detenga.

―Ya se lo dije, ella tampoco sabe nada de él ―respondió Aone y sin mirar atrás o decir algo más siguió hasta salir de aquel departamento.

0-1-2-3-4

Ese día aquel tren estaba menos concurrido que de costumbre y eso a Makki le parecía perfecto, acarició el cabello de su pequeño Shigeru que dormía pegado a su lado derecho. Miró por la ventana y volvió a soltar un suspiro al ver ese cielo completamente gris.

Aquella noche había discutido con Issei, como nunca lo había hecho y su mente no se había detenido ni un momento después de haber escuchado esa última frase de su esposo "... no sé porqué hago esto… ya no tiene sentido." Esa noche no durmió casi nada, se levantó muy temprano con una sola idea en la cabeza. Se movió por la casa sin hacer ruido, vio a Issei dormido en la cama, completamente vestido y noto el vaso, todavía con un poco de whisky, sobre la mesita de noche, tomó algunas cosas y volvió a la habitación de Shigeru, luego de vestirse levantó a su pequeño, lo vistió y salió de la casa con rumbo a la estación de trenes con su pequeño, todavía entre dormido en brazos.

Shigeru comenzó a moverse y Makki volvió a mirarlo, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro. El pequeño se restregó los ojos un momento, luego miró a su alrededor antes de centrar sus ojitos en su mamá.

―Mami… ¿a donde vamos? ―preguntó antes de arrodillarse en su asiento y mirar por la ventana.

―Vamos a Niigata… ¿Ves aquella ciudad a lo lejos? ―preguntó acercándose al niño y señalando por la ventana, inmediatamente Shigeru asintió―… esa es, allí nació y vivió la abuela, ahí nací yo y… ahí… está la tumba del abuelo y la abuela ―el niño miró con curiosidad el paisaje y luego centró sus ojitos nuevamente en su mamá.

―¿Vamos a visitarlos? ―Makki solo asintió―… y… ¿por qué no vino papá?

―Por qué papá está ocupado con el trabajo… hoy será un día solo para nosotros dos, cuando volvamos veremos a papá.

―¿Le llevaremos un regalo? ―preguntó Shigeru con una enorme sonrisa.

―Claro, le compraremos algo lindo o rico ―respondió el pelirrosa antes de dejar algunos besos en la mejilla del niño.

0-1-2-3-4

Hajime cargaba sobre su hombro a un risueño Morisuke antes de dejarlo sobre el sillón para volver a hacerle cosquillas.

―Daddy don´t ―dijo el niño con dificultad entre risas―… mommy help me ―agregó buscando con la mirada a Tooru…

Iwaizumi se detuvo al escuchar al pequeño y lo miró algo sorprendido. Tooru se acercó también algo sorprendido y antes de que pudiera decir algo fue abrazado por Morisuke.

―Iwa… ya deja de hacerle cosquillas a mi bebe ―lo regaño el doncel con una enorme sonrisa abrazando al pequeño que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

―Mommy, we just played ―respondió Iwa abrazando a Tooru y Mori―… solo jugábamos ―agregó antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Tooru.

Las risas inundaron la sala y los tres terminaron tirados sobre la alfombra haciéndose cosquillas los unos a los otros hasta que el celular de Hajime comenzó a sonar. El pelinegro se detuvo y quitándose de encima a Morisuke se puso de pie.

―Será un momento ―murmuró regalandole una sonrisa al pequeño que solo asintió antes de volver a ser atrapado por los brazos de Tooru.

Iwaizumi miro su celular y al ver el nombre "Makki" atendió sin dudar, aunque se le hizo un poco raro pues no trabajaban ese día y el pelirrosa ya le había dicho que tenia planes.

―Makki…

―¿Dónde están? ―la voz molesta o quizás preocupada de Mattsun sorprendió al pelinegro―… dime que están contigo ―agregó Issei al no obtener respuesta.

―¿De qué hablas Matsukawa?

―Iwaizumi… ¿Makki y Shigeru están contigo? ―preguntó Mattsun en un tono que evidenciaba que intentaba contenerse.

―No están aquí, hasta donde sé Makki tenía planes para hoy contigo y con Shigeru ―respondió Hajime ya algo preocupado y encaminandose hacia su oficina―… ¿qué sucedió? ¿por que estas usando su celular?

―Mmm… anoche discutimos y esta mañana ya no estaba, se fue con Shigeru y dejó su celular ―dijo Issei luego de dudar un momento―… tu eres su mejor amigo y sabes que son pocas las personas con las que se lleva realmente bien en Tokio… en verdad estoy preocupado él no suele hacer esto ya llame a todos sus amigos… esto es tu culpa…

―¡¿Qué?! espera, espera, porque rayos es mi culpa, en todo caso es tu culpa acabas de decirme que discutiste con él ―se quejó Hajime alejándose de la puerta, estaba levantando la voz y no quería que Tooru lo escuchara.

―¡¿Y por qué crees que discutimos?! Oiwake me dijo la verdad que ustedes ocultan ―la respiración de Hajime se detuvo por un momento al escuchar esas palabras.

―No sé que crees saber, pero tenemos nuestros motivos para mantener ese secreto… pero eso no cambia en nada lo que yo siento por Tooru ni lo que Makki siente por ti… sabes que lo conozco desde hace mucho, lo vi jugar y despedazar a hombres que se morían por él, pero cuando tu apareciste en su vida, fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar por alguien… él siempre se reía de esas personas que se segaban por amor y me sorprendió mucho verlo así por ti… espero que entiendas que jamás vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame como lo hace él... si sé o me entero de algo te llamo ―dijo Iwaizumi antes de terminar la llamada, no quería darle un sermón a Matsukawa, pero le era inevitable, él sabía muy bien cuánto amaba Makki a ese hombre y todo lo que había sufrido por él. Dejó el celular sobre el escritorio y soltando un suspiro, miró por la ventana y rogó por que su amigo pelirrosa este bien.

0-1-2-3-4

Tendo se removió en la cama e inmediatamente noto aquel fornido brazo que abrazaba su cintura, sintió ese enorme cuerpo pegado a su espalda y aquel cuerpo pequeño delante de él, que se aferraba a su camiseta. Con cuidado acarició la espalda de su niño y abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por las persianas entreabiertas, miró el rostro de su pequeño que dormía tranquilamente e internamente volvió a maldecir a Kagura, más le valía a esa mujer que no se acercara a su pequeño. Sintió la respiración de Wakatoshi en su cuello y un instante después aquellos labios dejando un suave beso en su nuca.

―Buen día ―murmuró el castaño cerca del oído de Satori.

―Buen día amor ―susurró el pelirrojo volteandose un poco para ver a su pareja―… ¿hace mucho que despertaste? ―agregó con una sonrisa antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del castaño, no sabia que hora era, pero estaba seguro de que era bastante tarde para el horario en que suele levantarse Wakatoshi.

―Hace bastante… se ven hermosos durmiendo así ―respondió el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Es la primer noche que pasamos los tres juntos ―comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa―… aunque no me agrada el motivo por el que llegamos a esto ―agregó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

―Ya lo dijo mi abuelo, la están buscando, congelaron todas su cuentas así que no podrá hacer demasiado, solo tendremos que esperar un poco.

―Ok, solo espero que esto no se extienda demasiado ―susurró Satori antes de volver a centrar sus ojos en su pequeño―… Wakatoshi le dije a Taichi que iríamos al café de Hanna, ¿podremos ir?

―Veremos… ahora… ¿te parece si nos levantamos? ―respondió el castaño antes de dejar otro beso en el cuello del pelirrojo junto a una pequeña mordida.

―Ok, ok, entiendo ―respondió Satori intentando contener la risa para no despertar a su niño.

Luego de unos minutos la pareja estaba entrando en la cocina, donde encontraron a Rei, la abuela de Wakatoshi, charlando con la cocinera mientras ambas cortaban y picaban diferentes verduras.

―Oh, buenos días cielo ―saludó la mujer con una sonrisa al verlos acercarse a la barra―, espero que hayan pasado una buena noche ―la pareja respondió al saludo― ¿qué quieren para desayunar?

―Para mi lo de siempre y Satori… ¿Té rojo y galletas? ―preguntó el castaño centrando sus ojos en el pelirrojo quien asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Charlaron un rato y cuando estaban por comenzar a desayunar apareció Mitsuru con Taichi en brazos, quienes se unieron a ellos para desayunar y charlar. Taichi les contó lo que había hecho en el preescolar esa semana y luego con una enorme sonrisa invitó a su bisabuela a ir con él y su mamá al café de Hanna, pues al parecer habían quedado con algunos de sus compañeros de preescolar para verse allí esa tarde. Rei miró algo preocupada a la pareja y luego a su esposo, quien luego de un momento mostró una sonrisa y asintió, lo que hizo que la mujer le diera un alegre sí al niño.

―Por cierto, llamó la policía, al parecer tienen pistas que indican que Kagura salió de Tokio, pero por si acaso me asegurare que que tengan seguridad para que puedan seguir sus vidas con normalidad y pueden quedarse aquí hasta que sea realmente seguro ―dijo Mitsuru luego de un momento cuando Taichi se acercó a la cocinera para pedirle un vaso de agua para su bisabuelo.

0-1-2-3-4

Había muchas lápidas en aquel lugar, parecía un enorme laberinto, pero Makki se movía entre estas con mucha facilidad, recordaba muy bien el camino, aun cuando hacía poco más de tres años que no visitaba aquel lugar. Shigeru caminaba de la mano del pelirrosa, cargando un pequeño ramo con dos crisantemos y algunas margaritas.

Aquella piedra blanca se veía algo deteriorada con algunas manchas grises y otras verdes, pero todavía podían leerse muy bien los nombres de sus padres. Makki se agachó y quedo a la altura de su niño, acarició esa piedra y le indicó al pequeño que dejara las flores, cosa que el niño hizo sin dudar.

―¿Aquí están el abuelo y la abuela?

―Si, tu abuelo era mitad japonés y mitad inglés, él creció en Londres y cuando era un adolescente se mudó aquí y… se enamoró de este lugar y de tu abuela… era un hombre maravilloso siempre estaba para ayudarme y enseñarme…

―Como papá ―exclamó el niño mirando a Makki con una sonrisa.

―Si como papá… cuando el abuelo murió insistió en que quería ser enterrado aquí y cuando la abuela murió, hace poco más de tres años, dejó la orden de que la enterremos con su amado esposo.

―¿La abuelita quería mucho al abuelo? ¿Tanto como tú y papá?

―Si, lo amaba muchísimo ―respondió el pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa―… y espero que tu papá y yo seamos iguales―susurró, antes abrazar a su pequeño, un instante después un trueno resonó a lo lejos haciendo que Shigeru diera un pequeño brinco y se aferrara con fuerza a su mamá, unos segundos después comenzó a llover. Makki levantó a su pequeño y se apresuró a correr en busca de un refugio, pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que quedaron empapados antes de llegar a la entrada del cementerio.

0-1-2-3-4

Issei caminaba de un lugar otro en la sala de su casa, se detenía cada tanto para mirar su celular y el de Makki que descansaban en silencio sobre la mesita de sala. Ya estaba por anochecer y él seguía sin noticia de su esposo e hijo, había pasado parte de la mañana y la tarde llamando a sus amigos y conocidos, que eran pocos pues habían pasado los últimos años fuera del país, y al parecer nadie sabía nada de ellos. Decir que estaba preocupado era poco, estaba tan preocupado que estuvo a punto de llamar a Oiwake en más de una ocasión.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y por primera vez en la tarde miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, no sabía cuando comenzó a llover pero parecía que no iba a detenerse pronto y eso solo lo preocupó más.

―¿Takahiro dónde rayos estás? ―murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro y cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos así, intentando calmarse, regulando su respiración y contando, pero su respiración se detuvo cuando de repente el celular de Makki comenzó a sonar, casi se cae del sillón en su desesperación por responder.

―¡¿Makki?! ―se apresuró a preguntar.

―Veo que todavía no aparece ―la voz de Hajime hizo que Mattsun frunciera el ceño y respondiera con un gruñido―… hablé con Keiji y dice que Makki le comento que hoy harían un viaje porque es o fue un aniversario… pero Keiji no recuerda bien… pense que tenia que decirte quizas tu sepas a qué se refería ―Issei analizó cada palabra y un recuerdo lo golpeó de repente "Issei, amor, pronto será el aniversario de la muerte de papá… ya que estamos aquí me gustaría visitar su tumba"―… hey Mattsun, ¿sigues ahí?

―Si, creo que ya sé donde está, gracias… luego te llamo ―respondió antes de terminar la llamada.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, tomó su celular y se acercó a la mesita donde dejaban las llaves, para buscar la del auto, pero cuando encontró la llave escuchó la puerta abrirse, inmediatamente miró hacia la entrada y se encontró con un Makki completamente empapado que cargaba a Shigeru envuelto en un impermeable. Sus ojos se encontraron y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, Issei estaba envolviendo en un abrazo a su familia.

―Por todos los cielos, me tenias tan preocupado ―dijo el pelinegro casi atropellando las palabras y apretando un poco más el abrazó.

―Cui… dado es… ta… a dor… mi… do ―tartamudeó el pelirrosa mientras temblaba. Issei aflojó el agarre y sin alejarse demasiado miró el rostro de Makki y le acarició la mejilla para descubrir que estaba helada―… lo si… sien… tooo ―agregó el pelirrosa al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su esposo.

 **Nuevo cap, espero que quede bien y que esta cosa no me lo cambie como hizo con algunos de los anteriores, los cuales tuve que acomodar hace poco.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	69. Reencuentro

**Mi hijo.**

 **Reencuentro**

Esa tarde la lluvia no había cesado, pero eso no detuvo a Tendo y Taichi. El pelirrojo le había prometido a su niño llevarlo al café de Hanna ese día y no le importó tener que rogarle a Wakatoshi y a su abuelo, para poder cumplir un pedido de su niño. Taichi es un niño encantador que pocas veces le pide algo a su mamá y por ese motivo las pocas veces que el niño quiere algo, si está en su poder Tendo lo cumple.

Después de detener el auto en el estacionamiento del shopping, los dos guardaespaldas que los acompañaban los guiaron hasta el ascensor y luego le aseguraron a Satori que mantendrían su distancia para no molestarlos en sus actividades, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió, nunca le gusto tener a un grupo de extraños pegados a él.

Sin soltar la mano de Taichi, el pelirrojo, caminó hacia el local de Hanna. En el lugar había bastantes personas, no estaba lleno como otras veces, la lluvia había reducido el número de personas en el shopping, pero las personas entraban y salían con una enorme sonrisa de aquel café. Dieron un vistazo en el lugar buscando a su grupo de amigos, pero al no encontrarlos solo se acercaron a la registradora donde estaba Hanna.

―Hola Hanna ―saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

―Hola Tendo, hola Taichi ―saludó la mujer y el niño sonrió y movió su manito en respuesta― ¿cómo están? ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

―Bien… íbamos a encontrarnos aquí con Suga y los demás, pero parece que todavía no llegan ―respondió el doncel volviendo a dar un vistazo a su alrededor.

―Ahh, seguramente llegarán de un momento a otro, ¿por que no se van ubicando en una de las mesas cerca del sector de juegos? ―sugirió la mujer señalando una mesa cerca un sector repleto de cosas para que los niños puedan entretenerse.

Satori sonrió como respuesta y cuando se acercaba hacia el lugar, reconoció en una de esas mesas a cierto pelinegro cuya barriga de embarazado ya era innegable y sin dudarlo se acercó.

―Ennoshita, hola ―saludó e inmediatamente los ojos del pelinegro se centraron en él y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió.

―Hola Tendo ―respondió Chikara antes de hacerle una seña para que se sentara―, hola Taichi ―agregó antes de dejar un beso en la frente del niño―, hace bastante que no nos veíamos.

―Si, Suga me dijo qué has estado ocupado con el trabajo y otras cosas… ¿que no deberías estar dejando de trabajar?

―En realidad no hago demasiado aquí, Hanna no me deja y después solo ayudo a un amigo con su niño ―dijo antes de desviar su mirada hacia el sector de juegos donde un pequeño de cabello cobrizo jugaba apilando formas de madera, el pequeño miró al pelinegro y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento Satori noto algo familiar en esos ojos marrones algo grisáceos―, Kenjiro ven, ellos son unos amigos Tendo Satori y su hijo Taichi.

―Hola… soy Kenjiro Semi ―saludó el niño y por un momento los ojos de satori se iluminaron.

―Hola ―respondió el pelirrojo antes de mirar a su hijo―, Taichi juega con Kenjiro mientras esperamos, en un rato pediremos algo rico ―el pequeño pelirrojo asintió y se encaminó junto al otro niño al sector de juegos―… ¿quienes son los padres de este niño? ―se apresuró a susurrar Satori y al notar la expresión de duda del pelinegro agregó―… creo que conozco a su madre… ¿es hijo de Semi Eita?

―¿Conoces a Semi?

―¡¿Que si lo conozco?! me ofendes Ennoshita, es uno de mis mejores amigos… aunque hace mucho que no nos vemos… hace cinco años tuve que escapar de Japón y básicamente corte mis relaciones para no poner en riesgo a nadie, he intentado localizarlo, pero es difícil ―comentó Satori soltando un suspiro al final.

―Bueno… solo espera unos minutos ―murmuró el pelinegro antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse hacia el mostrador dejando algo confundido a Satori.

0-1-2-3-4

Wakatoshi entró en la sala y se encontró con aquel pelinegro de ojos grises, tez más oscura que la suya, nariz grande y labios redondeados, uno de sus pocos amigos al que hacía bastante que no veía.

―Reon, bienvenido… tiempo sin verte ―saludó antes de recibir un corto abrazo de su amigo.

―Wakatoshi, hacía bastante que no volvias a Japón… ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó el pelinegro mientras ambos se sentaban en uno de los sillones―… me entere que terminaste tu compromiso con Riko y escuche algo por ahí… ¿tienes un hijo? ―increíblemente para Ohina antes de escuchar una respuesta vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su serio amigo.

―Si tengo un hijo de cuatro años, en unos meses cumplira cinco… y obviamente no me iba a casar con Riko teniendo otra familia…

―Wow en verdad es dificil de creer ―murmuró el pelinegro. En verdad le costaba asimilar esa noticia, sabía que su amigo había salido con alguien a quien extrañaba mucho, pero no estaba muy enterado de los detalles, pues en esa época él no vivía en Japón y cuando volvieron a encontrarse Wakatoshi no le contó demasiado sobre el tema―… por lo que me has contado no creí que superaras esa relación.

―No lo hice… y ahora no hay necesidad ―el castaño noto la mirada algo confundida de su amigo―… claro, te hable de él pero no te dije quien era… Satori siempre me hizo feliz y ahora me ha hecho más feliz que nunca…

Wakatoshi comenzó a contarle toda la historia con más detalles a su amigo quien se sorprendió en gran parte, pero también se alegró mucho, los conocía a ambos e internamente siempre deseo que terminaran juntos, siempre pensó que eran el uno para el otro, pues congeniaban muy bien. Después de un rato el tema cambió y comenzó a centrarse en el pelinegro.

―¿Y… que ha sido de ti? la última vez que nos vimos hace como tres años buscabas a alguien ―preguntó Wakatoshi para cambiar de tema, no quería hablar más de Kagura.

―Bueno lo encontre, pero todavía no sé porqué se alejó ni porqué no quiere saber nada conmigo… pero bueno su carácter fue lo que me enamoró, así que sigo intentando, aunque sin presionar demasiado, no quiero que vuelva a irse.

―En ese sentido te pareces demasiado a tu primo, cuando le gustaba alguien insistía hasta el cansancio y si tenía que esperar lo hacía ―comentó Wakatoshi poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la barra para preparar un trago― ¿whisky? ―agregó volviendo a mirar a Reon quien solo asintió.

―Tía Sora dice lo mismo todo el tiempo… y sí es verdad, después de todo cuántas personas se enamoran de la misma persona ―comentó Reon recordando por un momento a su primo Jin…

"―Oye tenemos que hacer algo… evidentemente es posible que nos guste la misma persona ―dijo el de cabello cobrizo mirando serio a Reon―… somos familia y si no queremos terminar mal será mejor que pongamos reglas…

―Sí, me parece bien, hagamos las cosas simples Jin, no compitamos entre nosotros ―propuso el pelinegro…

―Me parece bien, solo seremos nosotros mismos y que la otra persona elija…

―Cuando eso suceda el otro se rendirá y seguirá su camino ―diciendo esto Reon extendió su mano para cerrar el trato con su primo y con una sonrisa ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y un abrazo."

―Cuando Jin murio senti algo de nostalgia al pensar que ya no volveríamos a gustar de la misma persona… quien hubiera dicho que me iba a enamorar de esta manera de la última persona que él amó ―murmuró con algo de nostalgia antes de tomar el vaso de whisky que Wakatoshi le ofrecía―… no puedo imaginar que tan difícil la habrá tenido Jin con él…

―Un momento… ¡¿tu te enamoraste de Semi Eita?! ―Reon miró algo sorprendido a Wakatoshi pero luego habló…

―Claro estudiaron juntos es obvio que lo supieras, aunque Semi siempre dijo que nadie lo sabía…

―Yo no lo sabia… me entere cuando Satori me contó que Semi estaba embarazado… en verdad lo tenían bien oculto.

Reon sonrió ante ese comentario y luego de tomar un trago de su vaso, volvió a hablar.

―Yo más o menos me enteré cuando mi tío comenzó a insistir que no aceptaría a ese niño con o sin ADN… fui mediador entre mi tío y mi tía e inevitablemente termine en contacto con Semi y Kenjiro… y no sé cómo pasó pero de un momento para otro me encontré pensando en Semi, en lo lindo que se veía con su ceño fruncido y en que quería ver su lado vulnerable…

―Eso sí que esta dificil amigo, Semi es un hueso duro de roer ―comentó el castaño como si nada antes de tomar un trago de su whisky.

―Lo sé y eso me hace desearlo más… pero bueno, de alguna forma las cosas estaban funcionando y de repente desapareció… y desde entonces sin importar lo que haga mantiene su distancia… la verdad ya no sé qué hacer ―dijo algo desanimado el pelinegro.

―¿No has pensado que tal vez haya algún otro motivo detrás de sus acciones?... cuando Satori desapareció yo no sabia que pensar, pero cuando hablamos descubrí que solo lo había hecho para proteger a los que ama, incluyendome… sé que es difícil que la situación se repita así, pero le has preguntado directamente ―comentó Wakatoshi centrando sus ojos en aquellos orbes grises.

―Sí, y su respuesta fue "Tú sabes porqué… aléjate de nosotros" pero yo no tengo la más mínima idea de que rayos le sucedió ―exclamo con una expresión algo molesta Reon.

―¿Y si haces que alguien más le pregunté? alguien en quien confíe ―las palabras salieron de Wakatoshi antes de que se diera cuenta y al ver a su amigo se encontró con una sonrisa que aparecía lentamente.

0-1-2-3-4

Semi siguió a Ennoshita hasta una de las mesas, el doncel insistió bastante y finalmente lo ayudó a terminar lo que estaba haciendo para que lo acompañara. Lo primero que vio fue a su pequeño jugando con otro niño en el sector de juegos y un instante después noto a aquel delgado pelirrojo de sonrisa curvada y ojos rojos que miraba a ambos niños, el peligris se quedó helado por un momento.

"Semi tenía los ojos clavados en aquel peluche de oso envuelto en esa mantita con estampado de ositos y aquel conjuntito de ropa, eran las primeras prendas para su bebé y en verdad no sabia que decirle a Satori, pues no se esperaba ese regalo.

―Semi… sé que te dije que te acompañaría en esto… pero no va a ser posible ―murmuró el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha…

―Satori… ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó algo preocupado el peligris, era raro ver así de decaído a su amigo.

―Tengo que irme por el bien de Wakatoshi, de mamá y también por ti…

―Sato… ―intentó hablar el peligris pero fue detenido por la mano del pelirrojo que ahora cubría su boca.

―Eita no puedo darte detalles, mantente en contacto con mamá le informaré donde estoy… y ella te ayudará en todo, ya sabes como es… cuidate mucho y cuida a este bebé ―agregó Tendo apoyando su mano en el vientre apenas notorio de Semi―… Jin te dejo un regalo invaluable, este bebé se engendró con amor y estoy seguro que va a ser la fuerza que necesites para seguir adelante, lo vas a amar más de lo que amaste a Jin…"

Esa fue la última vez que vió a su amigo pelirrojo. Sabía que había estado en Francia así como también sabía que tuvo un niño de Wakatoshi, él mismo había ayudado a la madre del pelirrojo para que pudiera ir a Francia.

De repente se encontró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Satori y antes de que Semi pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo abrazado por el pelirrojo.

0-1-2-3-4

Tomó a Shigeru en brazos y Makki con sus manos temblorosas le quitó el impermeable para que Mattsun pudiera acostar al niño.

―Deja, yo puedo, tu ve al baño necesitas una ducha caliente ya ―sentenció el pelinegro empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de su niño.

Ya en la habitación recostó a Shigeru en la cama y le sacó la ropa para ponerle el pijama mientras verificaba que no estuviera mojado o helado como Makki. Finalmente lo tapó, acomodo su perro de peluche favorito al lado de Shigeru y dejó una caricia y un beso en la frente de su niño antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

… … …

Makki sintió que la piel le ardía al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente, pero pronto esa sensación pasó y comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba al entrar en calor. Se sumergió en la tina por un momento, al salir mantuvo los ojos cerrados y soltó un profundo suspiro, sintió como sus mejillas lentamente comenzaban a arder y supo que esa mirada negra estaba sobre él.

―¿Me haces lugar?

Makki se movió hacia adelante y sintió como Issei se metia en la bañera y se acomodaba a su espalda para luego abrazarlo y tirar de él para que se recostara sobre su pecho. El calor de ese cuerpo era casi abrasador y los latidos de ese corazón lo relajaban pero pronto un nudo comenzó a formarse en el interior del pelirrosa al recordar que aunque amaba esos momentos con Issei, en ese preciso instante no estaban bien.

―Lo… siento ―murmuraron ambos al unísono y se detuvieron, se miraron un momento y esperaron a que el otro siguiera.

―Sé que no te dije nada y eso estuvo mal ―murmuró Makki luego de un momento de silencio―… pero es un tema que…

―Ya no importa ―dijo repentinamente Issei interrumpiendo al pelirrosa―… No me importa, solo me hizo sentir mal enterarme por tu tío y que él se burle de mí ―agregó antes de abrazar un poco más fuerte a su esposo―… te amo tanto… y todo lo que Oiwake dijo despertó uno de mis grandes temores… ¿y si solo era el reemplazo de Iwaizumi? ¿Y si solo esperabas el momento correcto para volver con él? ―las palabras de Issei se escuchaban cada vez más ahogadas pues estaba escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Makki, quien algo sorprendido hizo algo de fuerza hasta que pudo moverse y hacer que su esposo lo mire…

―¡¿Y si dejas de pensar idioteces?! ―dijo el pelirrosa palmeando las mejillas de su esposo antes de mostrarle una de sus sonrisas.

―Sabes que es imposible… tu me convertiste en esto, hazte responsable, si me dejas moriré ―respondió mattsun con una sonrisa algo triste…

―¡¿Como si eso fuera a pasar?! ―exclamó Makki antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de su esposo―... ¡¿no te lo dije?!... ni la muerte te va a salvar de esta relación.

―Espero que sepas que eso también va a correr por mi parte ―susurró el pelinegro antes de besar a su esposo y volver a abrazarlo para que se acomodar nuevamente sobre su pecho

―Ya deberías saber que te amo más que a nada, no eres reemplazo de nadie… creo que no sabria que hacer si no estas a mi lado ―agregó Makki girándose un poco para abrazar el torso de Mattsun.

―No vuelvas a desaparecer como hoy… por favor…

―También lamento eso… mi plan era que vinieras con nosotros iba a decirte anoche, pero ―murmuró Makki pero se detuvo al sentir unas manos sobre su trasero, que comenzaban a apretujar y masajear―… Issei no empieces, sabes que aquí es peligroso, Shi puede…

―Amor ya hace más de un mes que me tienes de abstinencia ―se quejo el pelinegro dándole una mirada seria―… además la reconciliación lo amerita.

―Yo tambien quiero amor… y sabes que no lo hemos hecho porque cuando no estoy ocupado y cansado yo lo estas tu… pero ahora Shi ―Makki se detuvo y soltó un jadeo al sentir uno de los dedos de su esposo penetrando su entrada…

―Él está durmiendo ―susurró el pelinegro con algo de malicia.

―Mami ―la voz del niño se escuchó débil y la pareja inmediatamente centró sus ojos en la puerta del baño y Mattsun quito sus manos del trasero de su esposo―… mami ―volvió a escucharse y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

―Hola cielo ―murmuró Makki al ver a su pequeño con su pijama de perritos asomarse por la puerta.

―¿Mami tas bien? ―el pelirrosa asintió y el niño le regaló una sonrisa―… mami tengo hambre.

―Bien, nos esperas en la sala o tu habitación, nos vestimos y luego preparamos algo ¿si? ―propuso el pelirrosa y el niño inmediatamente asintió y salió del baño dejando la puerta entreabierta. Makki volvió a centrar sus ojos en su esposo y notó la frustración en su rostro―… te lo dije… más tarde te compenso, sabes que luego de comer se dormirá y ya nada lo despertara hasta mañana ―agregó para animar un poco a Mattsun antes de darle un lento beso que terminó en mordida―… vamos, nos está esperando ―concluyó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la bañera, dejando a un sonriente pelinegro en el agua que comenzaba a enfriarse.

… … …

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Issei se dirigió a la cocina y allí encontró a su esposo e hijo revisando la heladera.

―¿Y… si en vez de cocinar pedimos algo? ―propuso el pelinegro antes de levantar a Shigeru.

―¡¿Habuguesa con queso?! ―exclamó el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

―Con muuuucho queso y papas ―agregó Mattsun antes de encaminarse a la sala para buscar su teléfono.

Makki los vio alejarse y soltando un suspiro cerró la heladera para luego acercarse a su familia y sentarse junto a Mattsun en el sillón, para poder meterse en el pedido. Luego de hacer el pedido Shigeru le dio a su papá los dulces que le habían comprado y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho ese día con su mamá. Cuando la comida llegó, cenaron y después se acomodaron nuevamente en el sillón para ver una película que Shigeru escogió. Casi al final de Ponyo, la pareja notó que su pequeño estaba completamente dormido, Makki lo cargó hasta la habitación mientras Issei apagaba todo y se aseguraba que cerrar y encender la alarma.

Al salir de la habitación de Shigeru, Makki se encontró con la casa a oscuras, las únicas luces encendidas eran la de su habitación y la lamparilla de noche de su pequeño. Cerró al puerta y se encaminó a su habitación, al entrar buscó a Issei con la mirada, pero inmediatamente escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás y un segundo después se vio envuelto por los fuertes brazos de Mattsun.

―Nuestro bebé duerme ―susurró el pelinegro antes de dejar un beso en el cuello de Makki, muy cerca del oído―… ahora sí, no hay peros ―agregó comenzando a colar una de sus manos en el pantalón del pelirrosa, quien no pudo evitar sonreír complacido…

―Solo tengo uno ―murmuró Makki restregando su trasero en el, notorio, miembro de su esposo―… no podemos hacer mucho rui…

El pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior para contener un fuerte gemido producido por las caricias y la repentina mordida de Mattsun cerca de su hombro.

El pelinegro levantó a su esposo y luego de dar tres zancadas lo dejó sobre la cama e inmediatamente se posicionó sobre él.

―Definitivamente necesitamos un fin de semana solo para nosotros ―comentó el pelinegro comenzando a sacarle la ropa a su esposo.

―Podemos tomarnos el próximo fin de semana… después de la audiencia de Suga ―susurró Makki medio perdido por las caricias del pelinegro.

―Te tomo la palabra ―dijo Issei antes de apoderarse de la boca Takahiro en un beso demandante mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo...

 **Finalmente nuevo capitulo, me tomó algo de tiempo pero ya esta.**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste, gracias por leer y gracias a los pocos que comentan.**

 **Nos leemos. Saludos.**


	70. El día

**Mi hijo.**

 **El día.**

Los días se habían pasado volando para Suga y los nervios no lo dejaban en paz. Shoyo fue visitado por su padre y madre dos veces en esa semana, a la salida del preescolar. El pequeño pelinaranja se llevaba bastante bien con Terushima pero a Saeko la ignoraba y era evidente para todos que la sonrisa del pequeño no era la de siempre, pues ahora no desprendía esa alegría contagiante.

Suga caminó lentamente en la habitación de su pequeño, abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz de la mañana y luego se acostó junto a su pelinaranja, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Shoyo se removió un poco y luego se acurrucó pegándose a su cuerpo, acarició la espalda y el revuelto cabello del niño y luego dejo unos cuantos besos en su mejilla. Shoyo abrió los ojos y le regaló una enorme sonrisa a su mamá, antes de extender su manito para acariciar la mejilla del doncel.

―Mami… te amo ―murmuró el niño antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del doncel.

―También te amo pajarito ―respondió Suga abrazando a su pequeño―… ¿quieres quedarte en casa conmigo hoy? ―indagó luego de soltar a Shoyo y dudar un momento.

―¿Mami estas bien? ―preguntó Shoyo pues era raro que su mamá le permitiera faltar al preescolar si no estaba enfermo.

―Solo quiero estar contigo bebé y que me des muchos abrazos ―respondió el peligris antes de volver a abrazar al niño, quien sonrió y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del doncel.

Ese día jugaron un rato en la cama de Shoyo y luego de desayunar salieron a hacer compras, almorzaron hamburguesas y jugaron el resto de la tarde, finalmente terminaron acostados en el sillón de la sala, Suga leyendo un cuento y Shoyo acostado sobre el doncel, pero se bajó inmediatamente al escuchar el timbre y seguido por el peligris corrió hasta la puerta de entrada.

Tadashi y Tobio casi tiran al pequeño pelinaranja en cuanto Suga abrió la puerta… y así de un momento para otro su día de tranquilidad junto a su bebé se acabó con la llegada de sus preocupados amigos.

Suga se quedó en la sala con Noya, Tendo, Kenma y Tooru, mientras Shoyo jugaba en el patio con Tadashi, Tobio, Kei, Taichi y Morisuke.

―¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿por qué Shoyo no fue al preescolar? ―se quejó Noya frunciendo el ceño.

―Casi le da algo cuando Tadashi le dijo ―comentó Kenma como si nada.

―Y como los niños estaban muy preocupados aquí nos tienes a todos ―dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa de lado.

―En verdad estamos aquí porque somos todos unos metiches curiosos… pero tu ya sabes eso ―comentó Tendo ampliando su sonrisa al ver como cambiaba la expresión de Tooru.

―Gracias y lamento hacer que se preocupen, pero no es nada… solo estaba algo triste y necesitaba pasar algo de tiempo con mi pajarito ―respondió Suga antes de soltar un suspiro.

―Es entendible con todo lo que estás pasando ―dijo Tendo ganándose algunos asentamientos de los otros donceles.

―Bueno para bien o mal… mañana es el día ―la voz de Kenma fue sueva y varias miradas cayeron sobre él por su comentario.

―Creí que hoy estarías con Iwa y Daichi ultimando detalles ―dijo Tooru.

―Los últimos días nos lo pasamos en eso y ya no podía soportarlo ―respondió Suga antes de soltar otro suspiro y ponerse de pie― ¿preparamos la merienda?

Los cuatro donceles asintieron y siguieron a Suga hasta la cocina.

… …

―¿Por qué faltaste hoy? ―preguntó un molesto Tobio.

―Estábamos preocupados ―acotó Tadashi inflando un poco los cachetes.

―Mamá quería que me quede… esta triste ―respondió Shoyo inclinándose un poco para mirar hacia la sala.

―¿Tu otra mamá vino otra vez? ―preguntó Taichi también mirando hacia la sala.

Shoyo solo negó con la cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro e inmediatamente sintió la mano de Tobio sujetándolo y jalandolo.

―Vamos a jugar ―dijo el pequeño pelinegro antes de soltar al pelinaranja y tomar el balón que estaba en el piso, un instante después se alejó unos pasos para luego arrojarle la pelota al pelinaranja, sabía que el animó de Shoyo no estaba del todo bien últimamente y era mejor distraerlo con otra cosa para que no se pusiera más triste, el pelinaranja golpeó la pelota y luego de un instante todos los niños estaban correteando y haciendo pases.

0-1-2-3-4

Esa noche Daichi y Tobio se quedaron en casa de Suga. Cuando el abogado fue a recoger a su pequeño encontró al peligris duchando a Shoyo y Tobio, al parecer luego de que todos se fueran los dos niños siguieron jugando y terminaron completamente sucios luego de corretear y rodar por el jardín. Finalmente Suga terminó tan empapado como los niños, luego de que el doncel y los dos niños se vistieran, ambos pequeños comenzaron a rogarle a Daichi para que se quedaran esa noche y el pelinegro no se pudo resistir luego de ver al doncel moviendo los labios en un silencioso "por favor."

La cena fue tranquila, solo fueron ellos cuatro ya que Chikara luego de pasar un rato charlando con ellos se fue a cenar con Hanna pues esa noche se quedaría con ella. Luego de cenar prepararon el futón en la habitación de Shoyo y después de discutir un rato ambos niños terminaron acostados en el.

Cuando Suga entró en su habitación se encontró a Daichi en ropa interior e inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior, en verdad le encantaba el cuerpo marcado de ese hombre.

―Creo que tendré que dejar algo de ropa aquí ―murmuró Daichi al percatarse de que el doncel lo estaba mirando desde la puerta de la habitación.

―Si, es buena idea… me gustan tus camisas para dormir y ya me he acostumbrado bastante a ellas con esta cuestión de que nos quedamos bastante en tu casa o ustedes se quedan aquí ―comentó Suga acercándose al pelinegro.

―Que bueno, te quedan muy bien mis camisas ―dijo Daichi agarrando al doncel por la cintura y provocando algunas risas en este―… me encanta tu risa y me encanta que podamos pasar tiempo juntos así.

―A mi tambien… gracias… gracias por querernos tanto, por tratar tan bien a Shoyo, por ayudarme y acompañarme… por todo ―murmuró Suga antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del pelinegro para luego abrazarlo, y en respuesta Daichi lo aferró con fuerza al sentir que eso era lo que el doncel necesitaba…

―Sabes que estaré siempre para ustedes.

Suga asintió como respuesta y unos minutos después ambos estaban en la cama, todavía abrazados. Era evidente la tristeza del peligris, se notaba en sus ojos y en su respiración entrecortada.

―Sé que no tengo que pensar así, pero… ¿qué haré si me lo quitan? ―murmuró Suga con los ojos brillantes, era evidente que de un momento a otro lloraría.

―Si eso sucede, seguiremos peleando por él… encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo, porque así somos en esta familia… no nos rendimos cuando se trata de las personas que amamos ―respondió Daichi con un tono completamente serio al igual que su mirada.

―Dime la verdad… ¿qué probabilidades tengo?

―Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Saeko… quizás el cincuenta por ciento, lo que es muy bueno.

―¿Es necesario que Ennoshita testifique? ―preguntó el doncel antes de morderse el labio inferior.

―No, tenemos varias personas para eso, podemos quitarlo de la lista ―respondió Daichi acariciando la espalda del peligris quien inmediatamente asintió―… a mi tambien me tenía preocupado, no es bueno ponerlo en esa situación en su estado, los embarazos en donceles son mucho más delicados… y conociendo a Oiwake tirara a matar.

―Lo sé… ―murmuró Suga.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de la pareja que inmediatamente centró sus ojos en la misma, solo para encontrarse con los dos pequeños asomados, inmediatamente Daichi encendió el velador que iluminó todo tenuemente y sin demora los niños se acercaron a la cama encabezados por Shoyo que llevaba de la mano, casi a la rastra, al pequeño pelinegro.

―Mami ―la voz de Shoyo fue casi un sollozo…

―¿Pesadilla amor?… vengan ―dijo inmediatamente Suga, conocía muy bien a su niño y sabía lo que esa expresión significaba. Shoyo había tenido una pesadilla y seguramente arrastró a Tobio con él hasta la habitación de Suga.

Los dos niños subieron a la cama y se acomodaron entre Suga y Daichi, quienes sin decir nada más los abrazaron y comenzaron a tararear una canción para que volvieran a dormir.

0-1-2-3-4

Ese viernes por la mañana Suga y Daichi dejaron a los niños en el preescolar y luego se encontraron con Iwaizumi en el juzgado. Hablaron un momento y pronto se acercaron a ellos Noya, Asahi y Ennoshita.

―Suga, te estábamos buscando ―dijo Noya algo apresurado.

―Hola, buen día ―saludó Hanamaki acercándose al grupo e interrumpiendo a Noya―, las personas que van a declarar ya llegaron ―dijo algo apurado mirando a Iwaizumi y Daichi, luego se centró en Suga y agregó―, tu madre y Masaomi acaban de llegar ya iban a acomodarse en la sala ―luego miró al doncel embarazado―, Ennoshita necesitare…

―Nada ―dijo Suga interrumpiendo al pelirrosa…

―Makki decidimos que Ennoshita no declare ―agregó Daichi e inmediatamente Hajime lo miró frunciendo el ceño―… Suga no quiere ponerlo en esa situación en su estado.

―Suga ya te dije que no hay problema puedo hacerlo ―dijo Chikara.

―Chikara, sé que tú no tienes problema, pero por lo que me han contado de Oiwake prefiero que no lo hagas ―se apresuró a decir Suga acercándose a Ennoshita―… quiero que tu y este bebé estén bien ―agregó en un susurró antes de acariciar el vientre del otro doncel, Ennoshita dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió antes de ser abrazado por el peligris.

Makki le hizo una seña a Iwaizumi recordandole el horario y sin demorar mucho más todos se encaminaron a la sala donde sería ese juicio por tenencia.

0-1-2-3-4

Bokuto entró en la sala acompañado por Kenma y Tooru, quienes acababan de llegar a la casa de los abuelos Iwaizumi. Con un rápido vistazo encontraron a Akaashi sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, mirando su celular que en ese momento descansaba sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.

―Keiji, que lo sigas mirando y cambiando de lugar no va a hacer que suene ―dijo Bokuto acercándose al doncel―, no desesperes ya van a llamar.

―Lo sé… pero…

―Nada ―dijo el peligris haciendo que su pareja se ponga de pie y comenzando a encaminarlo hacia el sillón más grande para que se sentara junto a los otros dos donceles―, tenemos visitas vienen a hacerte compañía y distraerte un poco en la espera… bien, les traeré un té…

―Boku no…

―Ya sé, ya sé… le pediré a alguien que los prepare yo solo los traeré ―respondió en un tono bastante desanimado el peligris alejándose hacia la cocina, provocando una leve risa en los donceles.

―Bien si no escuchamos gritos todo está bien ―dijo el pelinegro acomodándose en el sillón.

―¿En verdad le prohibieron la entrada en la cocina? ―preguntó bastante curioso Tooru.

―Si, desde que estamos aquí quemó un lote de galletas, hizo un pastel que de alguna forma explotó en el horno, arruinó un sarte y casi funde una tetera… desde entonces la cocinera no le permite hacer nada más que servirse un vaso de agua o simplemente esperar sentado ―respondió Akaashi con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Los otros dos donceles soltaron una carcajada y tardaron un momento en recomponerse, siempre habían escuchado que el peligris era desastroso en la cocina pero no se esperaban nada así.

―Bueno al menos no les pasó como a mi que tuve que remodelar la cocina entera ―comentó Kenma recordando el desastre que habían hecho su esposo y su hijo―… entiendo que lo hacen con amor, pero creo que a veces deberían ponerse un límite…

―Igual creo que hay que reconocer que Kuro se defiende en la cocina, solo que esa vez no sé qué sucedió ―dijo Akaashi mirando con una sonrisa al rubio.

―Bueno yo no puedo quejarme respecto a eso, Iwa cocina muy bien… aunque ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no cocina para mí ―comentó Tooru llevando la mano derecha a su barbilla con la última frase.

―Cuando lo haga espero que no le pase lo de Kuro que terminó peleando con Kei y destrozaron mi cocina ―volvió a quejarse el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

―No creo que eso suceda, Iwa se lleva muy bien con Morisuke… por mi parte yo estoy rogando que Lev no sea como Boku para cocinar ―agregó Akaashi mirando hacia la entrada de la sala.

―Pobre, le encanta y pone todo su empeño pero ―comentó Kenma…

―Mejor que siga dedicándose al voley ―agregó Tooru―… oye Akaashi, cambiando de tema… Bokuto no ha pensado en modelar ―continuó luego de un momento ganándose toda la atención del pelinegro―, Reo me preguntó hace unos días, así que es probable que en cualquier momento se acerque para ofrecerle trabajo.

La mente de Akaashi voló en un instante, su cabeza se llenó de ideas que no terminaban de agradarle. Sabía muy bien lo sexy que era su prometido, aunque él no parecía ser consciente de ello, si decidía modelar de seguro le iría muy bien… pero… ¿soportaría los celos? esa era la pregunta que sonaba más fuerte en la mente de Akaashi. Generalmente no sentía celos de Bokuto porque sabe que este lo ama con locura y solo tiene ojos para él, pero no podía negar que en más de una ocasión sintió celos, en más de una ocasión creyó que alguien alejaría a ese maravilloso ser de su lado…

―Keiji ¿estas bien? ―preguntó Kenma sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos. Akaashi asintió y el rubio frunció el ceño.

―Entonces ¿por qué estás a punto de llorar? ―agregó inmediatamente Tooru.

―¡¿Qué?! yo no ―dijo Keiji antes de pasarse las manos por los ojos―… las hormonas me tratan horrible ―agregó antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a centrar sus ojos en Kenma―, ya te va a pasar…

―Ya me pasa ayer llore casi media hora porque se acabo mi perfume favorito ―comentó Tooru e hizo un momento de silencio, los otros dos donceles lo miraron y no pudieron contener la risa y entonces cayó que ese comentario no había sido para él―… un momento ¿Kenma, tu…?

―Si estoy embarazado, pero no puedes decirle a nadie, todavía no le cuento a Kuro han pasado demasiadas cosas y…

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar la bandeja chocar contra el piso, seguida inmediatamente por el sonido de las tazas rompiéndose. Los tres donceles centraron sus ojos en el peligris que estaba parado en la entrada de la sala, completamente estático, con un desastre a sus pies.

―Kenma… ¡¿esperas un bebé?! ―casi gritó el peligris sorprendiendo al rubio quien solo pudo asentir, un instante después estaba siendo abrazado por Bokuto―… Wow, tendras otro bebé… es maravilloso… wow ―agregó muy entusiasmado el peligris antes de comenzar a pasear su mirada de Keiji a Kenma―… wow serán como Kuro y yo amigos desde pequeños…

―Kotaro amor… ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Kenma? ―el peligris miró algo confundido a su pareja.

―Kuro todavía no lo sabe, no puedes decirle nada ―agregó el rubió.

―Por supuesto seré una tumba ―afirmó muy alegre el peligris.

―Boku ¿podrias buscar algo para limpiar eso? ―dijo el pelinegro señalando las tazas rotas y el té derramado.

―Claro, en un momento lo limpio, ustedes no se muevan de ahí, les traeré otro té ―vociferó alejándose hacia la cocina.

―Tendras que decirselo a Kuro hoy, por que te aseguro que no va a ser un secreto por mucho tiempo más ―comentó Keiji antes de volver a centrar sus ojos en Kenma, quien se mordió el labio inferior en respuesta apenas moviendo la cabeza en un asentimiento.

0-1-2-3-4

Hacía casi una hora que habían iniciado con las declaraciones y exposiciones, aquello era un desfile de enfermeras, doctores y amigos que contaban su historia con Saeko y Suga, siendo interrogados por los abogados de ambos, pero a mitad de las declaraciones Noya fue sacado de la sala por Asahi y Ennoshita, pues el doncel se estaba alterando demasiado por las insinuaciones del abogado de los Terushima y estaba a nada de levantarse y golpear a alguien, por lo que su esposo decidió que lo mejor para todos sería sacarlo de allí y esperar afuera. Noya caminaba de un lugar a otro en aquel pasillo, bajo la atenta mirada de Asahi y Ennoshita.

―Esto demora demasiado… ya quiero saber qué está pasando ―se quejó el doncel antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las enormes puertas de la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo el juicio de tenencia, pero fue detenido a dos pasos de la misma por Asahi, quien lo abrazó y arrastró nuevamente hacia el sector donde habían estado esperando―… amor por favor, no podemos solo quedarnos aquí… ese maldito debe estar diciendo cosas terribles de Suga…

―Tranquilo, no puedes entrar ahí y hacer un escándalo… ¿Yu, acaso quieres terminar encarcelado? porque es lo que pasara si entras y haces un alboroto ahí adentro ―dijo el castaño antes de obligar a su esposo a sentarse junto a Chikara.

―Noya no ayudaremos a Suga haciendo un escándalo, estamos aquí para acompañarlo por cualquier cosa ―comentó el pelinegro sujetando la mano del otro doncel.

―Pero me desespera tener que esperar ―volvió a quejarse el más bajo antes de centrar sus ojos en Chikara y notar la preocupación en su rostro, como se esforzaba por respirar lentamente y la otra mano acariciando su abultado vientre―… Chikara ¡¿estas bien?! ―se apresuró a preguntar Yu.

―Si, solo algo preocupado, igual que tú ―murmuró el pelinegro dibujando una endeble sonrisa en su rostro.

―Chikara tu no deberías estar aquí… Hanna nos va a matar ―comentó Asahi.

―Es verdad, ¿ya sabias que Suga no te iba a dejar declarar? ―agregó Noya dándole un leve apretón a la mano del otro doncel…

―No, hasta ayer iba a hacerlo… pero Suga es mi amigo… él ha hecho más por mi de lo que debía… lo meno que puedo hacer es acompañarlo en este momento ―murmuró el pelinegro devolviendole el apretón a Noya.

 **Nuevo cap, ahora no me demore tanto, el fin de semana de lluvia me ayudo a estar encerrada escribiendo.**

 **Solo voy a agregar un preparence para el siguiente cap. porque se viene SAD.**

 **Por cierto gracias a CarlaBLa22, me encantó tu comentario. Que bueno que te guste esta historia.**

 **Como siempre GRACIAS a todos por leer, por esperar y a los que comentan.**

 **Saludos, nos leemos**


	71. Veredicto

**Mi hijo.**

 **Veredicto.**

Las enormes puertas se abrieron e inmediatamente Noya se puso de pie y se acercó, seguido por Asahi y Ennoshita, vieron a unas cuantas personas salir y luego de un momento sus expresiones cambiaron al ver la alegría de los Terushima. Chicara se escondió detrás de Asahi cuando Saeko pasó cerca de ellos acompañada por su esposo, suegra y abogados. Noya buscó inmediatamente a Suga, pero no se atrevió a acercarse, era evidente que las cosas no estaban bien. Makki se acercó a ellos.

―Esto está mal… Suga definitivamente necesitará ayuda ―murmuró el pelirrosa y un instante después los ojos de los cuatro estaban centrados en el peligris que se acercaba guiado por su madre y Daichi.

La mirada de Suga estaba perdida en algún lugar, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, alguien lo sujetaba del brazo y lo habían sacado que aquella sala; escuchaba el murmullo a su alrededor, pero simplemente no les prestaba atención, su mente estaba perdida, quería gritar, quería llorar… pero sobre todo quería abrazar a su pajarito y no soltarlo jamás.

―Suga… Suga ―la voz de mujer llamó la atención de todos los que en ese momento rodeaban al peligris, quienes inmediatamente hicieron silencio al ver a aquella rubia que miraba de forma suplicante a mencionado.

Suga reaccionó ante el llamado y luego de pestañear varias veces finalmente centró sus ojos en esa mujer que acababa de arruinarle la vida y todo lo que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y esperar a que hable…

―¿Suga podemos hablar a solas un momento? ―preguntó Saeko y esperó una respuesta que el peligris no le dio, por lo que luego de un incómodo momento siguió―… sé que probablemente estés molesto ahora pero… espero que comprendas que es lo mejor y…

―¡¿MOLESTO?! ¡¿Crees que estoy molesto?! molesto no es nada estoy furioso, ¡no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hice por ti me pagues de esta forma! ¡¿te das cuenta que si no fuera por mí probablemente hace rato hubieras muerto de una sobredosis o de cualquier otra cosa?! ¡¿crees que era fácil para mi ir y arrastrarte fuera de esos lugares asquerosos, o aceptar que sin importar cuanto hiciéramos volverías a caer en lo mismo?! ―Suga hablaba muy rápido mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas―… debí rendirme y salir de tu vida como tantas veces me lo pediste, así tal vez estarías muerta como parecía que deseabas…

―Suga… eres mi hermano ¿como puedes…? ―intentó hablar la rubia pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por el peligris.

―YO NO SOY MÁS TU HERMANO… tu no sabes nada… tu no entiendes que Shoyo es mi vida ―la voz de Suga comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas―, fui yo quien estuvo en cada momento a su lado, en sus primeras palabras… cada pasos, cada risa… lo cuide y sufrí en cada enfermedad ―soltó un suspiro y luego de un momento continuó―… yo me ocupe de ti durante el embarazo, me ocupe de él cuando nació… se convirtió en mi hijo cuando me pediste que me deshaga de él… yo le di un nombre porque ni siquiera eso querías hacer por él… y ahora dices que lo quieres y que cambiaras por él ―agregó antes de mirar a Daichi en busca de apoyo, e inmediatamente el pelinegro se acercó a él y lo abrazó, mientras la mayoría de los presentes miraban atónitos y tristes al peligris.

―Suga, tranquilo… estamos contigo ―murmuró Daichi acariciando la espalda del doncel que había comenzado a temblar.

―Yo solo…

―Ya no digas nada Saeko ―dijo Kaede, la madre de Suga, en un tono serio mirando con desprecio a la rubia―… debi dejarte con tu madre, debí alejar a Suga de ti… solo te voy a decir una cosa… tu le haces algo a Shoyo y te aseguro que tu y tu nueva familia lo van a pagar muy caro… y sí, abogado si quiere quejarse de que es una amenaza ¡quejese! ―agregó dirigiendo la última frase a Terushima y Oiwake que se acercaban a la rubia.

Daichi aprovechó la distracción para comenzar a alejar al peligris seguido por los demás mientras Iwaizumi y Masaomi apoyaban a Kaede.

…. …. ….

Chikara sintió su respiración acelerarse y sin decir nada se alejó del grupo que esperaba fuera del baño a que Suga y Daichi salieran. Salió del edificio, necesitaba aire, no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así. Su bebé había estado inquieto todo el día y en ese momento se movía aún más que antes. Caminó lentamente hacia un banco pero cuando estaba por sentarse una voz que conocía demasiado bien lo detuvo.

―Chikara…

El pelinegro giró sobre sí mismo y al ver a Tanaka enfundado en un traje negro sintió que algo comenzó a doler en su interior, sintió que los ojos le ardían y antes de darse cuenta ya había avanzados los pocos pasos que lo separaban del rapado y le cruzó la cara de una cachetada.

―¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Tu sabes lo que Shoyo significa para Suga… y para mi, sabes que ella no cambiará ¿cómo pudiste apoyarla para hacer esto? ―las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Chikara y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más…

―Chika… tu no entiendes, yo…

―Si yo no entiendo… nunca lo hago y sigo creyendo que eres capaz de cambiar y demostrarnos que nos amas… pero tu no puedes hacer eso ―las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del pelinegro―, por qué amas más a Saeko de lo que me amas a mi...

Chikara comenzó a retroceder, abrazó su vientre y dejó escapar varios gemidos de dolor, casi gritos. Inmediatamente Ryu se acercó e intentó ayudarlo pero el pelinegro solo gritó.

―ALEJATE DE MI… NO ME TOQUES.

―Chikara solo calmate… solo quiero ayudar.

―¡Que te alejes! ―exclamó golpeando con una de sus manos las de Ryu cuando intentaba tocarlo. En ese momento Asahi salía del edificio y al escuchar los gritos de Chikara inmediatamente se acercó al doncel.

―¿Chikara que sucede? ―se apresuró a preguntar interponiéndose entre ambos y extendiendo sus brazos para poner distancia entre el doncel y Tanaka, e inmediatamente sintió como Chikara se aferraba a su espalda e intentaba esconderse del rapado.

―Que no se me acerque ―pidió Ennoshita entre lágrimas escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de Asahi, antes de aferrarse más fuerte y murmurar―… duele…

―¡Chika! ―exclamó Tanaka pero no dijo nada más al ver la expresión seria de Asahi, quien un instante después estaba volteando para poder ver mejor al pelinegro.

―¡Te dijimos que no debías venir son demasiadas tensiones! ―dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia su auto sin soltar a Ennoshita quien se movía lentamente con la respiración bastante agitada―… tranquilo, respira despacio, intenta calmarte ―agregó antes de volver a mirar hacia el edificio y ver a su esposo acercándose presuroso.

―¡Chikara! ¿estas bien? ―se apresuró a preguntar Noya acercándose a su esposo y al doncel que se estaba sentando en el asiento trasero del auto.

―Le daremos un momento a ver si se calma y se siente mejor, sino lo llevare a un hospital ―dijo el castaño más alto antes de centrar sus ojos en su esposo―… será mejor que hables con él ―murmuró haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia Tanaka, antes de volver a centrarse en Chikara que ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando normalizar su respiración.

Noya solo asintió y sin decir nada más se acercó a su amigo, quien parecía bastante inquieto e indeciso en acercarse o no.

―¡¿Qué pasó, qué le dijiste?! ―preguntó el doncel frunciendo el ceño.

―Nada… está molesto por el resultado del juicio, no me dejo decirle nada…

―¿Hablaste a favor de tu hermana? ―Ryu notó que su amigo estaba tan o más molesto que Chikara y soltando un suspiro cansado le dijo lo que su pareja no quiso escuchar.

―No, no lo hice… lo voy a empeorar si intento hablar con él ahora ―murmuró el rapado y recibió un asentimiento del doncel―… cuando esté más tranquilo quieres decirle que no es verdad lo que dijo, dile que lo amo y que si todavía me quedo con Saeko es por él… le voy a demostrar que en verdad lo amo.

0-1-2-3-4

En aquella sala estaban Iwaizumi, Kenma, Koro, Tooru, Akaashi, Bokuto, Tendo y Wakatoshi; hacía tiempo que no se juntaban todos y como nunca había sucedido estaban todos en silencio escuchando a Iwaizumi, los únicos que faltaban allí eran Suga y Daichi, quienes estaban en la habitación del peligris y Ennoshita, Asahi y Noya, quienes habían terminado en casa de Hanna luego del juicio.

―Oiwake buscó la forma de refutar cada uno de nuestros testimonios, doctores y enfermeras perdieron credibilidad por el apoyo de la familia de Suga a los hospitales y clínicas donde Saeko estuvo, aclaramos que la familia Akashi y Sugawara hacen donaciones a diferentes instituciones constantemente, pero no ayudó ―el pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa, soltó un suspiro y luego continuó―… la adopción se consideró ilegal porque en ese momento Saeko ya estaba casada con Terushima y al parecer nadie lo sabía y como no tenemos ningún tipo de prueba que confirme que se le informó del nacimiento de Shoyo… no podemos decir que él hizo abandono del niño…

―Sin el consentimiento de ambos padres es ilegal ―murmuró Akaashi con la vista perdida en la alfombra―… ¡no es posible! ¿cómo se le pasó algo así a tío Washijo? ―exclamó ahora sí mirando a su primo.

―Los papeles de la boda estuvieron fuera del sistema durante bastante tiempo, al parecer el sitio donde se casaron tuvo problemas administrativos por ese tiempo y hace muy poco comenzó a regularizarse, tenemos que revisar en profundidad eso… de todas formas lo que nos jugó más en contra fue lo de Sadayuki ―la expresión de Akaashi cambió al escuchar ese nombre―… alegaron que es muy peligroso para el niño estar con alguien que escoge parejas de ese estilo, tiró un montón de basura en contra de Suga y de alguna forma consiguieron las fotos del ataque de Suga… a Kaede casi le da algo al ver eso.

―Es mi culpa, al hacer las cosas con prisa no tuve suficiente cuidado ―susurró Keiji sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

―Keiji tranquilizate, no es tu culpa ―murmuró Bokuto abrazando a su pareja.

―Bokuto tiene razón, intenta calmarte o ya no diré nada más ―advirtió Hajime mirando serio a su primo, quien asintió antes de acomodarse pegándose más al cuerpo de su pareja―… igual la situación está mal, pero no tan mal, no es definitivo ―todos miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos al pelinegro y antes de que alguno dijera algo continuó― en dos meses tenemos derecho a apelar y el veredicto que se de entonces será definitivo, Shoyo tiene que pasar dos meses con sus padres biológicos, pondrán a alguien para ver como va todo y sobre todo estarán al pendiente de Saeko, si vuelve a consumir le quitaran todo derecho de reclamo.

―Iwa debiste comenzar por ahí, en vez de tenernos a todos aquí sufriendo ―se quejó Tooru inflando un poco los cachetes.

―¿Eso es bueno… no? ―indagó Kenma con algo de precaución viendo un momento a Iwaizumi y luego a Akaashi.

―Dos meses debería ser suficiente para reforzar todo y conseguir que cambien ese veredicto ―dijo Akaashi esbozando una sonrisa.

―Si, tío Washijo comenzará a trabajar con nosotros el lunes… el tema preocupante ahora es que mañana se llevarán a Shoyo ―agregó Hajime antes de mirar con preocupación hacia las escaleras.

―Esto va a ser terrible para Suga ―murmuraron Tooru, Tendo y Kenma al mismo tiempo.

… …. ….

―Es mi culpa, nunca debí permitir que Sadayuki se me acercara ―murmuró Suga limpiándose las lágrimas que hacía rato corrían por sus mejillas.

―Amor no es tu culpa tu no podías saber lo que iba a suceder ―dijo Daichi volviendo a abrazar al doncel que hacía rato estaba dando vueltas por la habitación abrazando a Keko, el conejo de tela de Shoyo―… Suga cielo, sé que duele y que es difícil pero tienes que calmarte, a Shoyo no le gustara verte así… por que no te duchas y luego podremos ir por los niños al preescolar.

―Tienes razón, Shoyo se preocupara si me ve así ―murmuró Suga luego de un momento intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro―… tengo que ser fuerte por él y tengo que decirle ―agregó antes de centrar sus ojos en Daichi…

―Te ayudare en todo, estaré contigo en cada momento ―agregó el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla del doncel.

0-1-2-3-4

Shoyo se veía feliz, pasó la tarde junto a su mamá y aun cuando había más personas con ellos era como si nadie más existiera. El pequeño pelinaranja adoraba esos días en los que su mamá sonreía solo para él, ignorando a los demás. La tarde se les pasó volando y luego de cenar Daichi, Tobio, Suga y Shoyo terminaron nuevamente en la habitación del peligris. Los dos niños estaban sentados en medio de la cama mirando un libro de cuentos, cuando la pareja de adultos se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, uno de cada lado.

―Shoyo… Suga y yo tenemos algo que decirte ―dijo el pelinegro mayor mirando al pequeño pelinaranja. Ambos niños miraron a Daichi y luego a Suga.

―Pajarito… recuerdas que te dije que estoy en juicio con tus padres ―comenzó a hablar el peligris.

―Si, ellos quieren que me quede con ellos y un señor va a decidir que… es mejor ―murmuró Shoyo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

―Si… bueno ese señor decidió hoy que tu tienes que quedarte con ellos ―susurró Suga con algo de dificultad e inmediatamente vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de los dos pequeños.

―¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? ―se quejó Shoyo inflando los cachetes y frunciendo el ceño―… yo… yo no… no qui… quiero ―agregó y pronto sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse inmediatamente y tan rápido como esas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del niño Suga lo atrapó en un abrazo.

―Lo sé amor… pero no nos queda de otra ―dijo Suga intentando calmar al pequeño.

―Shoyo, todo estará bien… todos queremos lo mejor para ti ―habló Daichi llamando la atención del pequeño pelinaranja quien despegó su rostro del pecho de Suga para verlo―… sé que no te gusta la idea de ir con tus padres, pero si no cumplimos Suga estará en problemas y ya no lo dejaran verte…

―Bebé, tu papá vendrá por ti mañana… estarás viviendo con él por un tiempo… dos meses ―agregó Suga...

―¿Eso es mucho tiempo? ―pregunto el pelinaranja con una expresión de tristeza.

―Son 60 días… no es tanto ―respondió el peligris.

―¿Luego volveré a casa? ―preguntó Shoyo mirando un momento a Suga y luego a Daichi.

―En dos meses volveremos a juicio y el juez decidirá si te quedas con ellos o vuelves con Suga ―dijo Daichi abrazando a Tobio que en ese momento miraba todo con el ceño fruncido.

―Papá… ¿por qué el juez no le pregunta a Shoyo? ―indagó el pequeño pelinegro.

―Por que él es pequeño y esta acostumbrado a estar con Suga ―respondió Daichi mirando un momento a cada niño.

―¿Harás que Shoyo vuelva? ―preguntó Tobio luego de un momento, sabía que el trabajo de su papá era ayudar a las personas en los juicios.

―Haremos todo lo posible ―dijo Daichi dibujando una pequeña sonrisa para los niños.

―Pajarito, tu sabes que te amo más que a nada y no importa lo que digan, tu eres mi hijo y como dijo Daichi haremos todo lo posible para que vuelvas conmigo ―agregó Suga acariciando la mejilla del pequeño pelinaranja, quien asintió todavía con una expresión triste―… así que ¿puedes hacer algo por mi? ―Shoyo asintió ante esa pregunta―… sonreirás por mí ―pidió el peligris sin poder evitar que las lagrimas comiencen a acumularse en sus ojos. El niño asintió e intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Mami… ¿estaras bien? ―murmuró el pequeño acariciando la mejilla de Suga que intentaba mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

―No te preocupes Shoyo, nosotros cuidaremos a tu mamá hasta que vuelvas ―murmuró Daichi extendiendo su mano para acariciar la mano del niño y la mejilla de Suga, en ese momento Shoyo pudo sonreír sin esforzarse, unos instantes después los cuatro estaban abrazados, con los dos niños atrapados en medio de la pareja.

 **Nuevo cap, espero que les guste.**

 **He de confesar que mientras** **escribía** **tuve que detenerme más de una vez porque las lagrimas no me dejaban seguir.**

 **Ya veremos más adelante que sucede con nuestro pajarito y Suga.**

 **Como siempre gracias.**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
